Renaissance
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Les Atlantes sont de retour sur Terre, mais une connaissance va se rappeler à eux et leur demander de l'aide... Et c'est sans se faire prendre qu'ils devront rejoindre Pégase... McKeller, Teylon et...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi SAUF l'histoire !!!**

**Voici ma nouvelle fic, comme je l'avais promis ;) Le résumé est assez explicite alors... trève de blabla et bonne lecture ^^ **

**Spoiler possible puisqu'elle se situe à la fin de la saison 5!!**

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurez pu se passer colonel Sheppard ?!

- Oui je me rends compte monsieur. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien non ?

- Je trouve extrêmement maladroit de votre part de le prendre sur ce ton colonel ! Vous savez que j'en ai viré de cette école pour moins que ça ?! »

John garda le silence. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sortir de cette pièce, prendre sa Camaro et rentrer chez lui !

« Le capitaine était prévenu que cette manœuvre aérienne était dangereuse. C'est en insistant sur ce point que je la leur ai enseignée.

- En insistant sur ce point et sur le fait qu'en effectuant cette manœuvre vous avez esquivé des tirs ennemis et sauver une plan… un village entier !

- Il fallait bien rendre l'historie intéressante monsieur, répondit John en serrant les dents.

- Pas au point de mettre la vie de mes élèves, et des vôtres je vous le rappelle, en jeu !

- Ce sont les meilleurs des meilleurs, ils savent se débrouiller ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ont intégrer Fight Safety International.

- Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aimerais les garder en vie le plus longtemps possible ! Ecoutez, reprit le général d'un ton à peine moins énervé, si on vous garde c'est parce que vos prouesses et vos connaissances dans le domaine aéronautique sont inégalables. Mais je ne tolèrerai pas que vous influenciez mes élèves en leur racontant vos états de service.

- Mon boulot est de les former à affronter l'ennemi !

- Oui, en respectant les règles ! Il est hors de question que vous les poussiez à agir contre elles !!

- Même si ça leur permet de sauver des vies ? »

Face à lui, le haut-gradé resta un moment sans rien dire, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il ajouta :

« Les règles sont faites pour sauver le maximum de vies ! Sinon ce serait l'anarchie. »

John eut un rictus et secoua la tête.

« Je vous conseille vivement de vous tenir à carreaux Sheppard, sinon tout excellent instructeur que vous soyez je vous vire!

- Bien monsieur ! cracha presque le militaire.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Le colonel ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en trombe du bureau de son supérieur. C'est sans un regard pour les élèves officiers présents dans le couloir qu'il se dirigea vers le parking réservé aux instructeurs et autres gradés de l'école.

Fight Safety International.

FightSafety International.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas Top Gun… qui avait fermé ses portes et qui avait pourtant été l'endroit qui l'avait tant fait rêver durant ses années de jeunesse, la motivation qui avait été la sienne pour entrer dans l'armée… Mais ça restait quand même le lieu le plus proche de ses passions et aspirations…

Il introduisit la clef dans le contact et démarra. La voiture sortit rapidement de sa place et fonça sur les chapeaux de roues en direction des grilles de l'entrée principale. Lorsqu'il les franchit, la barrière de sécurité était levée.

Depuis 4 mois les sautes d'humeur du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard étaient connues de toute l'école.

4 mois…

4 mois que la cité d'Atlantis avait atterri dans la baie de San Francisco.

4 mois que sa vie avait changé. Tout comme celle de Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Jennifer, Carson et les autres…

John roulait vers le soleil couchant, les yeux dans le vague.

Certains avait exprimé le désir de rester au sein du programme Porte des Etoiles, comme le major Lorne, d'autres n'avaient pas eu le choix, comme le clone du Docteur Beckett qui subissait malgré lui toutes sortes d'examens, d'autres encore avait voulu garder un lien avec le programme comme Rodney et Radek qui travaillaient dans le Zone 51 et étudiaient encore la cité. Seule une poignée d'entre eux avait souhaité s'éloigner de tout ça : Jennifer, qui exerçait au Mémorial près de la zone 51, pour rester proche de Rodney, Woolsey qui été retourné à Washington en qualité de diplomate et lui… le colonel Sheppard.

On lui avait bien proposé d'intégrer Cheyenne Mountain et de diriger une des équipes d'exploration. Mais il avait refusé.

Des mauvais souvenirs, des pertes… trop comparé aux rares découvertes et aux explorations routinières.

Alors il avait demandé une faveur et avait intégré Figth Safety International. Là, il pouvait vivre sa passion sans avoir peur qu'un alien ne débarque pour lui aspirer la vie. Soulagement partagé avec Teyla et Ronon…

4 mois… cela faisait 4 mois que les deux Pégasiens étaient arrivés sur Terre et… 3 mois et 29 jours qu'ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : retourner dans leur galaxie… Mais le gouvernement terrien semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire traîner les choses.

John roula jusqu'à une maison de Sunset Beach. C'est là qu'il s'était installé… avec Ronon et Teyla. Les deux aliens résidaient dans une dépendance jouxtant la résidence principale et tournaient en rond toute la journée…Ils avaient bien exprimé le désir de se mêler à la population locale, mais même ça leur avait été refusé…

John se gara devant le garage et coupa le moteur. Son regard se fixa un moment sur la porte blanche. Un instant plus tard elle s'ouvrait.

« Ronon ? Teyla ? lança le colonel en posa ses clefs dans le cendrier près de l'entrée. »

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Le militaire tendit l'oreille.

Des bruits sourds… provenance de la dépendance…

John sortit et grimpa l'escalier menant à l'appartement d'où provenaient ce qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à des coups.

Ceci se confirma quand Sheppard arrive près de la porte d'entrée. Il soupira. Ils s'entraînaient encore… C'est avec prudence qu'il ouvrit la porte, se souvenant encore du coup dans le nez que lui avait asséné Teyla la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé à l'improviste.

Là, au milieu du salon, les Pégasiens se battaient visiblement de toutes leurs forces…

John se racla la gorge, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer

« Euh… salut ? tenta de nouveau le colonel.

- Sheppard, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Ronon alors qu'il esquivait un direct du droit de Teyla.

- Vous vous souvenez que ce soir on va diner chez Rodney et Jennifer ?

- C'était ce soir ? interrogea l'athosienne.

- Oui.

- Oh… dans ce cas. »

D'un geste, elle étala Ronon au tapis avant de se tourner vers John.

« Donnez-moi juste le temps de prendre une douche. »

Sheppard la regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain et aida le Satédien à se relever.

« Pas trop de mal ?

- Non, mais elle y va pas de main morte.

- C'est clair que c'est pas une faible femme.

- Non, et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle. »

Les plus observateurs auraient pu déceler un faible sourire sur les lèvres de l'ex-runner.

Tel ne fut pas le cas de John, trop fatigué de sa journée.

« Et vous ça va ?

-Ouais…

- Ca a pas l'air.

- C'est rien, juste une prise de tête avec le général.

- Encore ?

- Ouais encore… bon allez, moi aussi je vais prendre une douche. On se dit dans 30 minutes devant la maison ?

- Ok ça roule. »

Un dernier sourire et le colonel repartit pour la maison.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il laissa l'eau couler. Une fois à la bonne température, il consentit enfin à pénétrer dans la douche.

L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau.

Les yeux fermés, une main sur le mur, John pensait. A sa vie d'avant. A ses rencontres… à ses pertes… aux êtres qu'il avait aimés et qui avait disparu…

**TBC**

**PS : Merci à Palma pour avoir relever la première bourde de cette fic (et la seule!! Non mais ça m'apprendra à faire 300 choses en même temps aussi O_o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeli71**** : Oui je suis de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... (non bon ok là… c'est nul… j'ai honte o_o). Ah ha est-ce Liz.. ? Je ne dis rien mais tu le sauras à la fin de cette suite ^^.**

**Julie Winchester**** : Pourquoi tu penses que c'est pas du Shweir.. ? En tout cas non pas de slash… j'ai bien aimé faire le dernier mais là je suis shippeuse à fond !! lol Il faut que ça reprenne le dessus ! Et oui Atlantis sur Terre c'est…vrai… dernier zode saison 5…**

**Docteur Evan**** : Ben alors on chance sournoisement de pseudo ?? O_o lol Merci pour ton com ^^ Et ah ha…je ne dirais rien quant au ship mystère… vous en saurez plus à la fin de cette suite^^**

**Palma**** : Bonjour à toi que je ne connaissais pas encore !! C'est toujours super agréable d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. Et j'espère te garder jusqu'au bout O_o Merci aussi pour Top gun : je m'étais renseignée sur tout…sauf sur l'éventuel date de fermeture de l'établissement. Ca me ressemble pas je suis en baisse de régime O_o. Donc merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Clioooooo Reap**** !!!!!! : coucouuu :d Je suis bien contente que tu te sois fait appâter par cette fic O_o Si j'ai parlé de Woolsey : il bosse à Washington ! Pour Carson… c'est des examens dirons-nous… mais bon pas trop poussé il a une vie aussi O_o Pour le McKeller je me fais violence…Pour John oui il a l'air malheureux… mais c'est ce sentiment dont il aura besoin pour la suite des évènements. Pour Teyla et Ronon si ils sont soumis à surveillance… mais bon on va dire que le CIO est peut être moins trouillard… et ils sont dignes de confiance donc…Pour Torren (je me souviendrais jamais du nom de ce gamin O_o) oui je l'ai fait resté avec son père dans Pégase. Parce que… les avis sont vraiment partagés sur le sujet : j'ai jamais eu deux fois la même réponse gr !! Et oui Lorne jouera un rôle. Important même. Oh merci de me prêter Eva !!!!!!! Je la prendrais si j'en ai l'occasion !! :d Et pour la réponse à ta question : oui suite dominicale because… emploi du temps chargé de bibi O_o**

**Je suis trèèèèèèèèès contente de vous retrouver !!!!!!!! Et j'espère vraiment que cette fic vous plaira :d**

**Maintenant… la suite :d **

« Les pommes de terre… les haricots… le vin… j'oublie quelque chose ! Mais quoi… oh non…

- Calme-moi Jennifer, tenta de l'apaiser le Docteur Rodney McKay en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Le rôti ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'étreinte du scientifique. »

Rodney la regarda s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait presque trois mois maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Cela s'était fait … naturellement. Enfin presque… il avait tout de même fallu toute la diplomatie du Docteur Keller pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'allait changer ou presque et que ce qui changerait changerait en mieux. Et elle avait eu raison. Il avait toujours sa bulle de travail que personne ne violait et lorsqu'il en sortait, plus souvent qu'avant, c'était pour retrouver une compagne souriante et aimante qui lui préparait des bons petits plats… un week end sur deux.

Il faut dire pour sa défense que le Docteur Jennifer Keller, en tant que médecin chef du Carson City Hospital, avait pas mal de travail… alors le traiteur et les plats surgelés étaient encore assez souvent sollicités… D'autant que l'un comme l'autre avaient des horaires que Jennifer qualifia très tôt de « dingues ».

Rodney, lui, avait eu une autre expression à l'esprit pendant un moment : « inconciliables avec une vie de couple. ». Mais cette pensée avait vite été reléguée au rang des idioties dont personne ne devrait jamais entendre parler. Parce que le brillant Docteur McKay avait une fois de plus constaté qu'en matière de relations humaines de grands progrès restaient à accomplir venant de sa part.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de trois mois de vie commune, chacun avait commencé à prendre ses marques en respectant celles de l'autre.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée au fait ? demanda Jennifer depuis la cuisine.

- Tu veux dire mis à part le fait que j'ai été obligé de revoir tous les calculs de Radek et que j'ai risqué ma vie à midi ? Oui, on va dire que oui.

- Tu as risqué ta vie ? répéta la jeune femme en passant rapidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant le couloir de la cuisine.

- Oui ! Ils n'avaient plus que des tartes au citron comme dessert ! J'étais à deux doigts de mourir ! »

Jennifer sourit avant de déposer son rôti sur le plan de travail.

« Ca te fait rire ? s'offusqua le scientifique en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Non, mais je pensais juste que ce genre d'attaques était encore relativement gérable comparé… »

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase ainsi que dans ses gestes.

« Comparé à avant ?

- Oui, voilà. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un bref sourire avant de commencer à découper le rôti.

4 mois… 4 mois déjà qu'ils avaient quitté Pégase. Et plus le temps passait, plus tout cela leur manquait. Les missions, le stress, la tension, les rencontres…

Mais aucun d'eux ne l'évoquait. Personne ne l'évoquait plus. A quoi bon… Ils n'y retourneraient jamais… aucun d'entre eux…

« Todd ne vous aide pas ? demanda Jennifer alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur un bout de sa volaille.

- Comment tu veux qu'il nous aide ? Notre boulot à la Zone 51 c'est de terminer d'explorer la cité… En plus on n'a le droit à aucun contact avec lui.

- Et comment… enfin tu vois… comment…

- Fait-il pour se nourrir ?

-Oui.

- Et bien disons que le problème des rats dans l'Etat n'en n'est plus un. »

La jeune doctoresse ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa Rodney.

« Tu préfèrerais qu'il se nourrisse d'un être humain ?

- Non ! Non bien sûr que non c'est juste…

- Dégoûtant oui je sais. Attends laisse-moi faire, sinon on n'aura plus rien à manger sur ce pauvre rôti. »

Le scientifique s'approcha de sa compagne et lui prit les couverts des mains avant de rattraper le massacre de la volaille et de finir de découper les tranches.

Jennifer regarda nerveusement sa montre.

« Je crois que je m'y suis pas prise assez tôt. Le rôti va encore être chaud quand on passera à table…

- Et pour une fois.

- Mais tu sais que Ronon et John l'aiment froid.

- Ecoute, dit Rodney en posant les ustensiles de cuisine sur le plan de travail, je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça !

- Mais s'ils n'aiment pas ou… je sais pas. Tu sais que la cuisine n'est pas un don chez moi.

- Eh, moi j'adore ta cuisine. Et crois moi je suis difficile. John et Ronon aussi, sinon ils ne viendraient pas pour la sixième fois consécutive.

- Oui… et puis la dernière fois je n'ai rien laissé brûler.

- Alors, tu vois, tu fais des progrès ! lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main. »

Jennifer se perdit dans ses yeux bleus jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les siens en grand.

« J'ai oublié de dégeler les petits fours !! »

Elle se détacha aussitôt de lui et courut vers la porte de la cave. Elle l'ouvrit et descendit rapidement.

De là où il était, Rodney l'entendit fouiller dans le congélateur avant de remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers.

La voir s'activer ainsi lui rappelait le temps où elle donnait ses ordres à l'infirmerie de la cité, le temps où elle sauvait des vies… où ils vivaient une vie trépidante, même si dangereuse…

« Rodney ?! appela-t-elle pour la troisième fois.

- Oui ? Quoi ?!

- Tu peux sortir les bouteilles d'alcool ?

- Ah euh… oui.

- Pas la peine, on a emmené ce qu'il faut. »

Le couple se retourna vers la voix qui venait de les faire sursauter. Devant eux se tenaient John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex.

« Oh bonjour ! les salua Jennifer.

-Bonjour Jennifer, lui sourit Teyla.

- Salut, grogna Ronon avec un semblant de sourire.

- Sheppard ! s'exclama Rodney, une main sur le cœur. Vous avez failli me coller une attaque !

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir McKay, lança John en lui tendant une bouteille de vin.

- Oh… merci, s'étonna le scientifique. Un Cabernet Sauvignon ?

- Oui. »

Rodney le regarda avec de grands yeux dubitatifs. Lui… le roi de la bière avait amené une bonne bouteille ?!

« Quoi ?! Ma mère m'a appris les bonnes manières.

- Sa mère et Teyla, intervint Ronon. Elle lui a fait remarquer que des packs de bières à chaque fois ça se faisait pas.

- Ouais… aussi..., bouda un peu le colonel. Docteur Keller, un coup de main ?

- C'est Jennifer. Et non, ça va, je vous remercie. Allez tout le monde dehors ! Laissez faire la reine des fourneaux. »

Rodney étouffa un rire… ce qui lui fallu un coup de cuillère en bois.

« Eh !

- On voit qui est le chef, sourit John.

- Eh ! répéta Rodney.

- Et si nous allions au salon ? proposa Teyla. »

Proposition qui fut suivie par tous les hommes en présence… mais pas par la principale instigatrice.

« Teyla ? demanda la jeune femme alors qu'elle mettait les petits fours à décongeler.

- Une aide vous serait-elle utile ?

- Vous voulez dire une aide féminine avec tout cela comporte d'initiative et de sens commun ? Oui, avec plaisir, lâcha-t-elle avec soulagement. »

C'est souriante que l'Athosienne prit place aux cotés de la doctoresse pour la seconder. Elle savait que demander une aide, ne serait-ce que dans un domaine aussi secondaire que la cuisine, n'était pas dans sa nature. En fin de compte elles se ressemblaient…C'est pour cette raison que les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées durant ce séjour sur Terre qui se prolongeait…

Pendant ce temps dans le salon…aucun des trois hommes ne parlait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne vivaient plus sur la Cité que leur mode de vie en société avait changé. Ronon avait déjà vidé le pot de cacahuètes, John tapotait distraitement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et Rodney et bien Rodney souriait nerveusement à ses invités quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que le scientifique émit un son.

« Merci pour la bouteille…

- De rien… Je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique à Sunset.

- Ah… oui… ils sont bien fournis.

- Oui… très bien fournis. »

Ronon, lui, était resté muet… se contentant de vider le pot entièrement. Rodney sauta sur l'occasion.

« Vous en voulez encore ?

- Ouais, si vous en avez.

- Pas de problème, répondit-il en bondissant de son siège, laissant Ronon et John seuls.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi on se voit tous les week-ends ? demanda le Satédien en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

- Parce que ce sont nos amis et qu'on les aime bien. Mais quoi c'est vrai ! se défendit Sheppard sous le regard interrogateur de Ronon.

- Ouais… »

John ne dit rien. Il savait que sous ses airs bourrus le Pégasien appréciait ces visites. Comme lui. Et, il en était quasi certain, comme Rodney. Même s'ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Le seul fait d'être ensemble leur suffisait. Comme il leur avait toujours suffi pendant 5 ans…

Le colonel tritura sans s'en rendre compte l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa poche. Un téléporteur alien. Petit cadeau que leur avait fait le CIO avant qu'ils ne retournent à la vie… terrestre… de tous les jours… tellement loin de celle à cent à l'heure qu'ils avaient vécue jusqu'à présent.

« Et voilà ! annonça Rodney en revenant avec un énorme bol de cacahuètes, sous l'œil gourmand du Satédien. Ne vous bourrez pas trop quand même. Jennifer est en train de préparer des petits fours… sans compter le reste du dîner. Elle serait déçue si vous… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, soupira-t-il en regardant alternativement ses deux amis. Vous vous mangez comme douze à tous les repas, dit-il en désignant du menton Ronon, et vous c'est presque pareil, se lamenta-t-il en regardant John.

-Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit y'a cinq minutes, lança John en prenant une autre poignée de cacahuètes.

- C'était déjà fait, rétorqua le Satédien en prenant un verre de liqueur posé sur la table.

- De quoi ? demanda Rodney d'un air alerte. »

« Et voilà, annonça fièrement Jennifer en posant les petits fours sur la table de la cuisine.

- Ils ont l'air délicieux.

- Au prix où ils étaient, ils peuvent !

- Avec tous ces préparatifs, je ne vous ai pas demandé comment s'était passée votre semaine, la questionna Teyla en aidant la jeune femme à transvaser les amuse-gueule dans un plat.

- Oh vous savez la routine : malades, opérations, consultations… »

L'Athosienne hocha la tête. Oui, la routine… rien à voir cependant avec celle qui était la leur… avant.

« Et vous ?

- La routine aussi, répondit Teyla. »

Le Docteur Keller lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais avant de lui demander, d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

« Il ne vous manque pas trop ? »

Les gestes de l'Athosienne se firent plus lents. Jennifer regretta aussitôt sa question.

« Si… tous les jours, répondit Teyla en lui faisant face. Mais nous avons une philosophie dans notre peuple : Agis quand tu peux, médites quand tu ne peux pas.

- C'est un très bon précepte, approuva la jeune femme en prenant le plat de petits fours, heureuse que son amie n'ait pas mal pris sa question. »

Et elle aurait pu… cela faisait 4 mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils… resté dans Pégase avec son père…4 mois qu'ils étaient privés, elle et Ronon, de tout contact avec leur galaxie, leur chez eux… Subissant les questions et les examens tant physiques que psychologiques mensuels que leur imposait le CIO. Seule la surveillance avait été dévolue au lieutenant-colonel Sheppard… maigre avantage qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir…

« …Et il m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je risquais la vie de ses élèves. Enfin des nôtres, conclut John alors que les deux jeunes femmes rejoignaient le salon, plateaux en main.

- Il a raison, approuva Rodney.

-Merci de me soutenir McKay.

- Non, mais c'est pas une question de soutien, c'est une question de bon sens !

- Est-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie vous pourriez…, commença Sheppard.

- Allez, régalez-vous, l'interrompit Jennifer en posant les petits fours sur la table. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ronon pour se jeter dessus.

« Et les autres Conan ?

- Rodney, sois gentil un peu, le tempéra le Docteur Keller en prenant place à ses côtés. »

Le scientifique regarda ses chaussures. L'assemblée sourit. Le grand Docteur McKay qui n'avait jamais suivi aucune règle avait décidément bien changé…

ooooooooooooooo

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Chacun racontant sa semaine aux autres. Le seule à rester presque muet, et c'était quelque chose… d'exceptionnel, était Rodney. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à avoir gardé un lien avec le programme. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'il savait que certains… tous… John en particulier, ne voulaient plus vraiment en entendre parler…

« Et vous Rodney, cela se passe bien à la Zone 51 ? demanda Teyla en finissant son rôti.

- Ah oui rien à signaler, se força à sourire le scientifique… ce qui s'apparenta davantage à une grimace, avant de replonger dans son assiette. »

John et Teyla s'échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils savaient que son travail c'était sa vie. Et que ne pas en parler était quelque chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Qui le rendait mal tout court.

« Allez McKay, racontez-nous… comment va la cité.. ? »

Un silence plana au-dessus de la table. Un long silence…

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à John. Son visage était impassible, tout comme celui de Ronon. Celui de Teyla, comme à son habitude, feignait une bonne humeur toute relative.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il faiblement… elle va bien. Radek m'assiste en ce moment au déchiffrage d'une base de données qu'on n'avait pas vue jusqu'à présent, dans un sous-système de la database des Anciens.

- Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Ronon en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- Elle émettait un signal dans la machine.

- Et pourquoi on ne l'a pas détecté avant ? »

John plongea le nez dans son verre. Il recommençait à agir comme le responsable d'une mission intergalactique alors qu'il ne l'était plus… qu'il ne le serait plus jamais…

« Eh bien je sais pas moi, peut-être qu'on avait mieux à faire… comme par exemple botter les fesses de suceurs de vie, rétorqua ironiquement Rodney. »

John ne répondit pas à la pique du Canadien. Son esprit était parti ailleurs. Un signal dans la machine… cela lui fit de nouveau penser à…

Une sonnerie. Celui du téléphone portable de Rodney.

« On peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! marmonna le scientifique en se levant de son siège avant de décrocher. Allô ? Radek ?! Vous êtes encore dans la zone ?! Mais vous… »

Le reste de la conversation s'évanouit avec McKay dans le couloir.

La conversation à table reprit.

Mais pas pour longtemps…Car quand Rodney revint dans le salon… les murmures s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il était blanc comme un linge.

Jennifer fut la première à réagir. Elle se leva et, prenant son compagnon par les épaules, le conduisit vers un fauteuil.

Les yeux dans le vague, le scientifique semblait choqué.

John fut le deuxième à se lever. Il vint s'accroupir devant son ami.

« Eh, McKay ?! Vous êtes avec nous ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

« Donnez-lui ça, ordonna Jennifer d'un ton professionnel en tendant un verre contenant de l'eau de vie au colonel. »

Sheppard porta le verre aux lèvres de Rodney et le fit boire. Le liquide eut l'effet escompté. Le regard du scientifique se fit plus clair. Il émergea du brouillard de ses pensées.

« Rodney ? appela Jennifer.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Tu nous fais peur, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'était Radek… réussit enfin à murmurer le Canadien.

- Un accident ? demanda Teyla la gorge nouée.

- Non… non il va bien… C'est…

- C'est quoi ? Oh McKay ?! Je le secoue ?

- Non Ronon, laissez-lui reprendre ses esprits, le calma John. Bon Rodney, vous respirez et vous nous expliquez maintenant ?

- C'était Radek.

- Oui ok, on avait compris.

- Il a analysé la signature énergétique qui nous a fait trouver la base de données…

- Dans le sous-système ? demanda Teyla.

- Oui…

- Et ?? demanda John.

- Et …c'est la même que… c'est la même que…

- Rodney ! le secoua Sheppard.

- C'est la même que celle d'Elizabeth, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. »

Le colonel se redressa et regarda tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Pièce qui commençait dangereusement à tourner. Il dut s'asseoir.

Elizabeth…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Julie Winchester : Alors avec le nombre de retours et de disparitions plus dramatiques les uns que les autres qu'a vécu ce personnage… moi je dis que tout est possible. Et je compte bien montrer une possibilité de retour plausible ! Après tout … avec Stargte tout est possible ^^**

**Docteur Evan : Oui c'est un Shweir comme on les aime lol Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ton doc lol**

**Clio Reap : AHHH de l'allemand O_o Non pardon… espagnol première langue c'est pour ça. Merci ! Parc que là je savais pas comment m'en tirer avec les deux là ! Sachant que Jennifer passe moyennement chez moi. Mais c'est Stargate alors il faut composer avec tout le monde. Et surprise du es ?? youhou ! J'y arrive encore O_o Effectivement cette fic sera un peu différent : le Shweir sera bien le centre nerveux de l'histoire mais je tâcherais de me concentrer sur un peu tout le monde.**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster dimanche, mais virée à Paname oblige et… plein de boulot à rattraper hier …**

**Ceci dit, voici la suite ^^ **

Plus personne ne parlait. Plus personne ne bougeait. On aurait entendu un darth voler.

Le choc avait été grand. Il n'y avait aucun espoir de la revoir bien sûr, mais son seul souvenir suffisait toujours à les troubler. Et pour ce qui était de John… à le faire sombrer. Il s'était efforcé de cacher ce qu'il ressentait sur Atlantis, accueillant les dirigeants qui lui avaient succédé. Pour peu de temps à chaque fois. Preuve qu'elle seule avait réellement été apte à diriger une expédition de cette envergure. Oui, il réussissait toujours, en bon militaire, à faire illusion. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait revue, sous une forme ou une autre, le même sentiment l'avait habité : la joie. Mais pas la simple joie d'une promenade au bord du lac ou d'une virée dans les montagnes. Non. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé à chacune des rencontres avec l'ancienne dirigeante était bien plus profond que ça. L'espoir de la voir réintégrer Atlantis. L'espoir de la revoir près de lui. L'espoir de la garder à ses côtés. Et la désillusion n'en n'avait été que plus grande à chaque fois. Les adieux plus douloureux… C'est en majeure partie pour ces raisons que le colonel avait refusé de rester dans le programme. Trop de larmes, pas assez de sourires…

La première à réagir fut Teyla.

« Vous voulez dire que le Docteur Weir aurait laissé son… empreinte sur cette base de données ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher son émotion. »

Le Docteur McKay se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

Ronon jeta un regard à John. Il avait l'air dans un autre monde…Du moins une fraction de seconde. Car bientôt l'homme sensé, le chef militaire, reprit le dessus.

« Ce n'est qu'une empreinte Rodney, remettez-vous !

- Oui, mais pourquoi a-t-elle laissé son empreinte énergétique sur cette base de données précisément ? demanda Jennifer.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ça qui m'intrigue, reprit Rodney, l'esprit scientifique reprenant le pas sur ses émotions.

- Y'a quoi dans cette base de donnée ?intervint Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Radek n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous. Il doit être sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui On regardera ça lundi. »

John sentit son cœur se serrer. Si Rodney abondait lui aussi dans le sens de son cœur…Il ne voulait plus attendre !

« Et pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le colonel.

« Ce soir ?! répéta McKay en le fixant avec de grands yeux.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais y'a deux secondes c'était qu'une simple empreinte et je devais m'en remettre et maintenant… »

Mais un simple regarde de Sheppard suffit à le dissuader de continuer.

« De tout façon cette partie de la zone 51 sera fermée… et il y aura je sais pas combien de gardes à toutes les entrées… sans compter les caméras de surveillance…

- Et depuis quand ça nous arrête ? »

Jennifer et Teyla s'échangèrent un regard… se demandant si John n'avait pas perdu la tête.

« John… ce n'est qu'une empreinte, tenta de le raisonner la doctoresse. »

Le militaire la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Oui, ce pouvait être effectivement une simple empreinte… mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus important que ça… quelque chose lui disait que cette découverte n'était pas si anodine que ça… Son cœur, lui, espérait bien plus… mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais!

« Ou pas, trancha Ronon en se levant. Moi je suis pour !

- Evidemment que vous êtes pour, s'égosilla Rodney en se levant à son tour. Vous tournez en cage toute la journée ! C'est pas vous qui risquez votre job !

- Rodney a raison, tempéra Teyla. Il y a plein d'éléments à prendre en compte. On ne peut pas lui demander de risquer son travail pour…

- Pour quoi ? Une simple empreinte sans importance ? s'emporta soudainement John en lui faisant face. »

L'Athosienne soupira. Bien sûr, si elle écoutait son cœur, elle partirait aussitôt pour la zone 51 ! Et cette récente découverte n'en serait pas la seule raison. Mais voilà, en tant que chef d'un peuple, elle avait rapidement appris que son intérêt personnel passait après celui de ceux dont elle avait la charge. Mais John, bien que chef lui-même, n'avait pas toujours respecté cette règle… il le démontrait une fois de plus.

Rodney, lui, dévisageait son ami avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il lui demandait de risquer ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur pour vérifier une simple empreinte. Une simple coïncidence peut-être… ce n'était pas un comportement rationnel… ce n'était pas scientifique. C'était instinctif… C'était… tout lui ! Il soupira.

« J'irais seul.

- Rodney ?!

- Jen, il n'en démordra pas tant qu'il n'en n'aura pas le cœur net. Et en fait je me pose des questions aussi.

- Mais… enfin ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence ? tenta la doctoresse.

- Si, bien sûr que si, sourit-il faiblement, mais c'est étrange que lors de son passage sur la cité, ou plutôt dans les circuits de la cité, elle n'ait laissé son empreinte que sur cette base de données… je sais pas, je trouve ça bizarre. »

John hocha la tête. Pour une fois que cet esprit scientifique pouvait lui servir !

« Alors on y va ! lança le militaire en sortant l'objet qu'il avait dans sa poche.

- Oh là minute ! Moins on sera, plus on passera inaperçu, le calma Rodney.

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne sera que trois.

- Et pourquoi je n'irais pas seul ?

- Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour faire le guet et que ce sera moi !

- Et quelqu'un pour assommer les gardes…

- Au cas où, tempéra Teyla.

- Ouais au cas où… et ce sera moi !»

Le scientifique et le militaire se toisèrent du regard un moment avant que McKay ne soupire.

Ronon, Rodney et John se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Les deux jeunes femmes se reculèrent.

« Soyez prudents, soupira Jennifer.

- Prudents et rapides. On sera revenu avant que tu aies sorti la glace. »

Keller lui adressa un faible sourire. Un flash de lumière plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

L'instant suivant, les trois hommes étaient téléportés dans une salle obscure.

« C'est par où ? grogna Ronon.

- Chuuuuuuuuuut ! s'exaspéra Rodney. Voilà pourquoi je voulais venir seul, s'énerva-t-il à voix basse.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra peut-être bouger ?! suggéra John.

- Oui, bon suivez-moi ! »

C'est en glissant le long des murs que le scientifique les fit progresser de corridors en corridors. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent leurs premiers gardes.

« Je les…, commença Ronon.

- Non ! le stoppa Rodney. Si on les assomme et qu'ils se réveillent avant qu'on soit parti, ils donneront l'alerte !

- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors ? demanda John.

- La subtilité. Troisième salle, couloir 9, chuchota une dernière fois Rodney avant de sortir de sa cachette.

- Rodney ! McKay revenez ici ! »

Mais la Canadien s'avançait déjà vers les trois gardes en faction qui, entendant du bruit derrière eux, pointèrent leurs armes sur le pauvre scientifique.

« Bonsoir, hoqueta-t-il en mettant les mains en l'air.

- McKay, soupira l'un des militaires en baissant son arme. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là à cette heure ?! »

Sheppard sourit dans le renfoncement du mur. Il exaspérait vraiment tout le monde.

« J'ai oublié ma montre à la cafétéria, mentit-il éhontément.

- Vous revenez hors de vos heures au risque de vous faire tuer… pour une montre ?!

-C'est un cadeau de ma fiancée. Si elle voit que je ne la porte pas, ça va être le drame. »

Voyant que les gardes n'avaient visiblement rien à faire de ses problèmes de couple, Rodney crut bon d'ajouter :

« Si elle est infernale avec moi, je le serais avec vous. »

C'était le déclic dont les trois hommes avaient besoin. Ils s'écartèrent et lui cédèrent le passage.

« On vous accompagne. »

McKay sourit intérieurement. Son plan fonctionnait.

« Je reste ici, décréta l'un des militaires. »

Rodney sentit monter l'angoisse.

« Attendez… je me demande finalement si je ne l'ai pas laissée dans le bureau de Radek…. Ou à l'infirmerie. »

Les gardes soupirèrent bruyamment.

« Excusez-moi d'être un homme occupé qui s'intéresse davantage à l'élucidation des grands mystères de l'Univers qu'aux choses matérielles. »

Les militaires s'entre-regardèrent, passablement énervés.

« Si on se sépare on couvrira plus de terrain. Keynes, tu prends l'infirmerie et tu reviens tout de suite après à ton poste.

-A vos ordres.

- Rendall, tu vas voir dans le bureau de Radek et moi je l'accompagne au mess. McKay bougez vos fesses, on a pas toute la nuit ! »

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui lancer une réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Rodney suivit le major.

Un instant plus tard, le couloir était désert.

« J'ai cru qu'ils s'en iraient jamais, grogna de nouveau Ronon.

- Allez, on y va ! »

Les deux hommes longèrent les couloirs, évitant les caméras de surveillance, jusqu'à atteindre le couloir 9.

« Troisième salle ?! Y'en a des deux côtés ! maugréa John.

- Je crois pas que ça soit celle-là. »

Le colonel approcha de la porte devant laquelle se trouvait le Satédien. Le symbole de la radioactivité y était placardé.

« Non, je cois pas non plus, approuva John. On va tenter l'autre. »

Mais une fois devant la seconde porte, un problème d'un autre genre se posa. Un pass était demandé.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Vous avez encore votre téléporteur ? demanda Ronon.

- Oui, mais vous voyez la caméra de sécurité dans le coin ?

- Mh ?

- Elle ne nous détecte pas encore, mais le flash, lui, elle va pas le louper !

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On attend cet idiot de scientifique en espérant pas se faire prendre avant ! »

L'ordre donné, Ronon s'accroupit par terre, dos au mur. Mais une seconde seulement, des pas se faisant entendre.

Par réflexe, les deux hommes portèrent leur main à leur ceinture. Mais, évidemment, ils n'avaient pas d'armes. Les vieilles habitudes…

Silencieusement, John fit signe à Ronon de se poster de part et d'autre de la porte battante donnant sur le couloir 9.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Le Pégasien retint son bras juste à temps : il s'arrêta à un centimètre de la nuque d'un Rodney terrorisé qui avait rentré la tête dans les épaules telle une tortue.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! lança Sheppard.

- J 'ai dû semer major and co !

-Bon, on rentre dans cette salle? s'impatienta Ronon. »

Remis de ses émotions, Rodney inséra son pass dans la fente et ouvrit la porte.

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans les lieux.

Le scientifique alluma la lumière.

Les yeux de John et Ronon s'écarquillèrent.

« Bon sang…, souffla John.

- On est où ?

- Je vous présente la section 7.4 de la zone 51… sous-marine. »

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Julie Winchester**** : Eh oui Liz revient O_o Cette suite est d'ailleurs un indice de la manière dont elle va refaire surface ^^ .**

**Docteur Evan**** : Euh… non en fait là ça n'a rien à voir avec les darths.. O_o mais.. enfin tu verras lol Pour Lorne, patience, il va arriver ^^ mais bon on le verra pas trop au début…**

**Palma**** : Ah non tiens c'était même pas fait exprès lol Et non ce n'est pas cette base de données. D'ailleurs… je savais même pas qu'elle existait O_o tu m'apprends quelques chose lol.**

**Or donc : la suite !! En espérant qu'elle vous captive toujours ;)**

_« Bon sang…, souffla John._

_- On est où ?_

__ Je vous présente la section 7.4 de la zone 51… sous-marine. »_

C'est les yeux ronds comme des ballons que John et Ronon observèrent les lieux.

« Je sais que j'ai pas tout écouté de ce que vous m'avez raconté sur la Terre, mais la zone 51 elle est pas censée être sur la terre ferme ?

- Si, souffla de nouveau le militaire en observant la pièce sous tous les angles. »

Et quelle pièce !

Dotée de quatre murs transparents, elle donnait sur la faune et la flore sous-marines et… sur un bout de la cité ?!

Sheppard hâta le pas et, se tordant le cou, aperçut les lumières d'Atlantis au loin. Son cœur se serra. 4 mois… seulement et il se rendait compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Il posa sa main sur la vitre. 4 mois pour se sentir enfin comme chez lui…

Rodney observait ses amis. Il n'était pas mécontent de son effet théâtral. Car revenir ici leur faisait apparemment quelque chose. Mais plus que tout, il était heureux qu'ils soient là avec lui. Qu'ils partagent de nouveau ce lieu commun qui les avaient unis il y a de cela des années. Le scientifique sourit discrètement en pensant que même Ronon semblait ému, même si cela se traduisait par un immobilisme peu expressif.

« Bon allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, lança Rodney en se dirigeant vers une porte en face de lui. »

Ses deux amis se reprirent. Ne pas se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs ! Surtout pas ! Et puis à quoi bon… mais ils savaient que cela allait s'avérer très difficile… surtout lorsqu'ils poseraient le pied sur la cité.

« Comment ça peut résister à une telle pression ? demanda John en rejoignant le scientifique qui pianotait sur un cadran incrusté dans la porte.

- Technologie alien, se contenta de répondre McKay.

- Laquelle ? Asgard ? Ancienne ? reprit Ronon.

- Non, Roswell.

- Le crash de Roswell ? C'était vrai ? s'étonna John. »

Rodney le regarda un moment d'un air de dire « Avec tout ce qu'on a vu pendant 5 ans ça vous étonne encore.. ? » avant de reporter son attention sur la porte… qui s'ouvrit.

« La vache ! s'exclama John. »

McKay cacha un petit sourire. C'est vrai que ce tunnel sous marin transparent qui reliait le bâtiment à la cité avait quelque chose d'impressionnant.

« Ca vous rappelle pas…, commença John.

- Quand Sam vous a guidé vers moi au fin fond de l'océan lantien ?

- Sam…Carter ? demanda Ronon.

- Non la baleine ! »

Le Satédien grogna et fit un pas vers le Canadien. Seule la main de John l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Eh, on se calme, c'était vraiment une baleine. »

Ronon regarda un instant Sheppard avant de se détendre.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous, on n'a pas toute la nuit. »

Et Rodney d'ouvrir la marche.

Après une courte hésitation, le colonel le suivit…

Ne sentant pas de présence derrière lui, il tourna la tête.

« Eh, Ronon, vous couchez là ?

- Je suis pas convaincu par votre tunnel, répondit-il d'un air méfiant en observant le sombre fond marin. Je vais rester là et faire le guet. »

Sur ce, il referma la porte, laissant Rodney et John seuls… semblant flotter au dessus de l'océan.

« Bon, on y va ? demanda le militaire tout de même un peu nerveux.

- J'attends que vous, s'impatienta le scientifique. »

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une seconde porte. John la reconnut aussitôt : c'était celle permettant d'accéder à la baie des jumpers.

Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à l'étage de la porte de étoiles que colonel put un peu se détendre.

Ce lieu… 4 mois qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette salle. Et maintenant qu'il y était…il revoyait les 5 dernières années de sa vie. Les pertes, les découvertes, les amis perdus… elle perdue…

« Eh, c'est pas le moment de rêver ! «

La voix de Rodney le tira de ses pensées. Il s'était machinalement arrêter devant la porte.

« Et pas besoin de la regarder comme ça non plus, ils ont enlevé l'E2PZ qui l'alimentait. »

John fronça les sourcils et suivit le scientifique dans un dédale de couloirs. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Cela faisait 4 mois qu'il ne pensait plus à traverser la porte ! Non, il n'y pensait plus… plus du tout… ?

Le colonel se concentra sur le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent. Ne pas regarder les murs ! Juste le sol… rien que le sol…

Enfin ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rodney. Rien n'avait changé de place…Tout était exactement comme avant…

McKay s'installa devant son ordinateur et l'alluma, John derrière lui.

Quelques instants et mot de passe plus tard, apparurent des données scientifiques.

« Ah, il me les a transférées ! Alors voyons ça. »

Le colonel se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de Rodney.

« Vous savez que c'est vraiment très pénible quand vous faites ça ?!

- Je sais ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! le pressa-t-il sans pour autant se dégager. »

Rodney émit un profond soupir et continua à pianoter sur son clavier.

Diverses données défilèrent devant eux.

Puis soudain le Canadien s'arrêta de survoler les touches.

« Quoi ? demanda John.

- C'est vraiment son empreinte énergétique…

- C'est ce qu'avait dit Zélenka non ?

- Oui, mais je pensais qu'il s'était encore trompé.

- Alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Je ne sais pas encore… C'est son empreinte oui d'accord, mais quoi de plus normal de la trouver ?! Elle était dans les systèmes et circuits de la cité après tout ! »

John se détacha de Rodney et passa sa main sur son visage. Un faux espoir… encore.

« Mais pourquoi ne trouve-t-on son empreinte que sur cette base de données. Je dirais même plus : sur cette sous-base de données… »

Le colonel se concentra de nouveau sur le moniteur.

« Vous pouvez savoir si l'empreinte est globale ou si elle correspond… je sais pas moi à une données précises de... la sous base de données… enfin de ce que vous avez sous les yeux quoi ?!

- Evidemment ! Mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps quand même.

- On n'a pas le temps Rodney !

- C'est pour ça que le génie que je suis à prévu le coup ! »

Sheppard le vit sortir de sa poche une clef USB.

« Vous allez télécharger les données sur une clef ?

- C'est votre côté observateur qui me manque le plus !

- Je vous signale qu'il doit y avoir des milliers de données dans cette sous base.

- Oui, je sais, répondit simplement Rodney en connectant sa clef à son ordinateur.

- Et donc ?!

- Et donc vous croyez que je fais quoi de mes week-ends ?

- Je sais pas, et… d'ailleurs je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. »

McKay soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je perfectionne le pauvre matériel que nous avons sur Terre. Cette clef est capable de compresser les données de 10 sous bases !

- C'est votre côté McGyver qui me manque le plus, sourit en coin le militaire. »

Rodney ne le montra pas, mais ce « compliment » lui alla droit au cœur.

Le téléchargement commença.

Il en était à plus de 80 % lorsque la radio de John grésilla.

« _Sheppard, on a de la compagnie !_

- Depuis quand vous avez une radio vous ?! Eh, mais c'est une radio du SGC ?! Comment…

- Taisez-vous McKay et grouillez-vous ! _Ils essayent d'entrer ?_

_- Ouais !_

- Dites lui de nous rejoindre, on se téléportera d'Atlantis.

_- Ronon…_

_- Ouais j'ai entendu ! Comment on ouvre la porte ?!_

- Le code c'est 94489503556J, répondit le scientifique.

_- Plus long il a pas ?!_ grogna Ronon. »

John s'apprêtait à répéter le code lorsqu'un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Le Satédien venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Ronon se figea. Il n'avait jamais été très friand de technologie. Qu'elle soit ancienne ou autre. Mais là il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'il fasse confiance. Ne pouvant attendre davantage, il pose un pied au-dessus du vide. Ca semblait résistant.

Des bruits provenant de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter se firent entendre.

Regardant droit devant lui, le Pégasien courut jusqu'à la porte de la baie des jumpers.

« Ca y est ! s'exclama Rodney en reprenant sa clef.

- Ok, on y va ! »

Le Canadien éteignit son ordinateur et sortit à la suite de John.

« _Ronon, on se rejoint à la salle de la porte._

_- Ok_ !

-McKay, je croyais que vous aviez semé les gardes !

- C'est le cas, répondit McKay, s'essoufflant peu à peu. Mais ils doivent faire leur ronde.

- Ils doivent ? Vous n'en n'êtes pas sûr ?

- Eh, je bosse pas ici la nuit moi ! »

Sheppard songea une seconde qu'il avait décidément bien changé depuis qu'il était en couple avec Jennifer. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui qui se caserait le premier.

« Allez, on y est presque !

- On pourrait pas… ralentir un peu ?

- Je sais pas ce que vous faites la nuit, mais en tout cas, c'est pas du sport, lança John en atteignant le couloir menant à la salle de la porte.

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! »

John tourna la tête et jeta un regard en biais à Rodney.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire, lui dit le scientifique en entrant dans la salle.

- C'est déjà fait ! »

Ils rejoignirent Ronon qui les attendait. Un faisceau de lumière plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le salon.

Jennifer se leva aussitôt du fauteuil qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis leur départ.

Teyla, qui regardait par la fenêtre du salon les lumières de la rue en quête d'apaisement, se retourna, le cœur battant.

Cette sensation d'inquiétude ne leur avait pas manqué durant tous ces mois.

« Rodney ! Tout va bien ? demanda Keller en voyant son compagnon essoufflé.

- Oui. Une petite course dans les couloirs, rien de tel pour vous permettre de digérer.

- Ronon, tout c'est bien passé ? interrogea à son tour Teyla en s'approchant du Satédien.

- Ouais, à part que McKay pourrait faire plus simple dans les mots de passe. »

Remarque qui fit aussitôt se draper dans sa dignité le scientifique.

« Sinon, moi ça va aussi, merci de vous inquiéter.

- Ca vous toujours vous, maugréa Rodney.

- Vous avez les données ? demanda l'Athosienne.

- Oui, elles sont là, répondit McKay en agitant sa clef.

- Je t'apporte ta glace au sous-sol, déclara Jennifer en repartant dans la cuisine.

- Merci ma ch…, Jen, se reprit-il en sentant peser sur lui les regards de ses amis. »

John et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient vraiment du mal à s'y faire…

« Bon, on y va ? demanda nerveusement Rodney. »

L'équipe le suivit jusqu'à la porte donnant dans la cave.

Une fois devant, le scientifique s'arrêta.

« Vous ne devrez parler à personne de ce que vous verrez là-dedans. »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

Ronon et Teyla s'entreregardèrent. En ce qui les concernait, ils n'avaient le droit à aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

« Promettez-le !

- McKay, on est plus à la maternelle ! A qui voulez-vous qu'on le raconte ! Et puis je doute que votre cave soit aménagée comme un labo ancien, alors pas de panique : le CIO ou je ne sais quel autre organisme vous tomberont pas dessus ! »

C'est un tantinet vexé que Rodney haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir un petit bout du mur, sous les regards mi consternés, mi ébahis de ses amis. Il était vraiment … bizarre… Enfin ça n'aurait plus dû les surprendre…

C'est sans un mot que McKay composa un code et les fit descendre à sa suite.

Et une fois au centre de la pièce, ils comprirent pourquoi ils ne les avaient jamais emmenés ici. L'endroit était bourré de technologies plus étranges les unes que les autres, certaines même dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence.

« Je parie un mois de salaire que vous n'avez pas la moitié des autorisations pour garder ça chez vous.

- Et vous auriez raison, répondit-il simplement avant de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. »

Ronon s'approcha d'un objet ressemblant à un grille pain. Il s'apprêtait à poser la main dessus lorsque la voix calme, mais autoritaire, de Rodney se fit entendre.

« Je ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Sauf si vous ne tenez pas à vos mains.

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- A vous transporter dans la cuisine… enfin normalement… mais y'a eu des ratés.

- Des ratés ?

- Oui. Disons que les souris sont revenues tantôt sans moustaches, tantôt sans pattes… tantôt sans tête, termina-t-il d'une voix lointaine. »

Le Satédien se recula avec prudence.

« Est-ce que y'a quelque chose ici qui risque pas de nous exploser à la figure ?

- Euh…dans le doute je dirais non.

- De toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça, les interrompit John en fixant la base de données qui défilait à présent devant ses yeux. Alors ?

- Alors une seconde, il faut que j'analyse, que je mesure, que je déduise. »

C'est à ce moment qu'apparurent, sur un petit plateau, quatre glaces, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf le scientifique.

« On est où là chez Harry Potter ? demanda John que tout ce bricolage rendait un peu nerveux.

- Non, juste chez le scientifique le plus génial de tous les temps, répondit distraitement Mckay. Voilà, on y est. J'ai réussi à localiser le signal dans une plus petite partie de la base de données.

- Plus petite partie ? Vous rigolez ! Y'a encore au moins 600 données dans cette « petite partie ».

- Vous vous rendez compte de la puissance que nécessite un ordinateur pour analyser autant de données et pour localiser aussi précisément une si petite signature énergétique ?!

- Vu le nombre incalculable de fois où vous m'avez répété cette phrase en 5 ans je dirais oui.

- Bon alors maintenant laissez-moi un peu travailler et mangez vos glaces !

- Ok monsieur le génie ! On vous laisse celle au citron ! »

Rodney frémit mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'écran.

Les trois autres prirent leur coupe.

Ce n'est que lorsque le Canadien prit la sienne qu'il y jeta un œil. C'est soulagé qu'il constata qu'on lui avait laissé celle à la pistache.

Leurs glaces en main, John et Ronon commencèrent à faire les 100 pas. Quant à Teyla, elle ne bougeait pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le moniteur. Il n'y avait que Rodney pour manger dans de pareilles circonstances … Eux ne pouvaient rien avaler. Comment auraient-ils pu alors que leur préoccupation première était de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'espoir de la revoir ?

« Voilà… »

Le murmure du scientifique rassembla ses trois invités autour de lui.

« La signature provient de ce petit paquet là, expliqua Rodney en désigna un groupe de symboles.

- Des adresses ? s'étonna Teyla.

- Oui.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Ronon.

- Ca veut dire que de toutes les données inscrites dans la database des Anciens, c'est ce petit groupe d'adresses et plus précisément… celle-ci, qui a attiré l'attention d'Elizabeth, conclut-il en présentant au yeux de tous une série de symboles bien précis.

- Et on sait pourquoi ? s'impatienta John.

- On va savoir…, murmura Rodney en pianotant sur son clavier. »

Un instant plus tard un nom apparaissait. Katyayani

« On en sait plus sur cette planète ? demanda un John de plus en plus fébrile.

- Il faudrait que je regarde dans la base des historiques.

- Il faut encore retourner là- bas ? demanda Ronon que la perspective n'enchantait pas plus que ça.

- Non, je l'ai sur une autre clef… Il faut que je la retrouve. »

Le scientifique posa sa glace, dangereusement proche de la fin, et fouilla dans ses affaires.

« Je vous ai connu plus ordonné, constata John.

- Vous m'avez aussi connu avec un plus grand bureau, remarqua avec pertinence le scientifique. Ah voilà. »

Il brancha la clef qu'il venait de trouver. Une nouvelle série de données inonda bientôt l'écran.

Enfin le nom de la planète se présenta à eux. Rodney cliqua dessus. Une fiche descriptive apparut.

Les yeux des quatre ex-atlantes parcoururent les informations.

« Ca alors, souffla Rodney au bout de quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda Ronon.

- Ca dit que cette planète était une base expérimentale pour les Assurans, murmura Teyla en déchiffrant les inscriptions anciennes. »

John ne dit rien. Son seul problème pour le moment était de cacher ses émotions. Ne pas montrer son espoir. Ne pas avoir d'espoir. Surtout pas !

« Quel genre de base expérimentale ?

-Ils l'utilisaient pour… ah, j'arrive pas à déchiffrer les dernières inscriptions ! ragea le scientifique.

- Créer une armée, termina Sheppard. »

Le silence régna pendant un moment.

« Pourquoi Weir se serait intéressée à cette planète ? questionna Ronon.

- Ca on le saura quand on y sera, trancha le colonel. »

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Julie Winchester**** : Ah ben je vois que certaines répliques t'ont marquée lol tant mieux O_o **

**Liie 20**** : AHHHH coucouuuuuuu !! ravie de te retrouver !! Non Atlantis est vraiment retournée sur Terre à la fin de la saison5 :s Pour ce qui concerne le père et le bébé, les avis sont tranchés, mais j'ai pris le parti de les laisser dans Pégase. Et oui Rodney en couple… ça fait bizarre… j'ai un peu de mal je l'avoue…Pour ce qui est de l'hôpital, il existe vraiment ^^Oui je me renseigne avant de pondre une fic lol Rodney Tortue McKay xdr !!! ça lui va bien mdr ! C'est clair que Ronon et Rodney on effectivement un gros potentiel comique ! Pour la cité dans l'eau oui on peut voir ça comme le début de SGA quand elle était sous l'eau avec son bouclier. Et pour le Teylon… j'ai ma petite idée ^^ **

**Docteur Evan**** : non mais dis O_o coquin !! Mais en fait tu as un élément de bon sur Liz… j'en dirais pas plus lol **

**Et maintenant… la suite **

Rodney se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la plus grosse énormité du siècle.

« Hein ? fut le seul mot qui lui vint.

- Me regardez pas comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? Comme quelqu'un qui aurait perdu la tête ? Oh non, je vois pas du tout pourquoi je vous regarderais comme ça. »

John se tourna vers la seule personne qu'il savait être toujours de son côté.

« Ronon ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Ah c'est comme ça ? Très bien ! Teyla ? demanda le scientifique en se tournant vers l'Athosienne.

- Quand est-ce que nous devons être prêts ? »

Cette fois ce fut trois paires d'yeux qui se figèrent sur une même personne.

Même Sheppard n'y croyait pas !

« C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama le Canadien en mettant un bout de son pull sur son nez. J'ai encore laissé des substances s'échapper du réservoir à…

- Arrêtez de faire votre cinéma, lâcha John.

- MON cinéma ? s'offusqua Rodney. »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner vers les deux Pégasiens.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

- Ouais.

- Oui John. »

Le regard de Sheppard s'ancra dans celui de l'Athosienne. Elle qui ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère. Elle qui était toujours la voix de la raison. Elle qui défendait la sagesse et pesait toujours le pour et le contre. Elle… avait tout de suite acquiescé à un plan dont lui-même doutait de la réalisation. Pourquoi... ? A cause de son fils... ?

« Je vous ai dit que mes priorités avaient changé, répondit-elle a sa question muette. »

John se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Eh oh ! Je suis toujours là !! gigota Rodney.

- Oui, on risque pas de l'oublier, maugréa Ronon.

- Non mais on va se calmer, on va respirer et on va réfléchir une minute au plan que vous nous proposez Sheppard. »

Le militaire et le scientifique s'affrontèrent du regard. Le premier essayant de convaincre le second de les suivre. En fait, il essayait surtout de se persuader que tout ça n'était pas de la folie. Qu'il avait agi dans un but commun. Un espoir commun.

McKay s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour protester de nouveau quand John le devança.

« Rodney…On a une chance d'en savoir plus. »

Le ton de sa voix n'était ni autoritaire, ni cassante. Elle était presque suppliante. C'est sans doute ce détail qui fit faiblir le Canadien.

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va au devant d'énormes problèmes ?! soupira-t-il.

- Depuis quand ça nous arrête ? sourit faiblement le militaire. »

Rodney secoua la tête et soupira de nouveau. Après tout… ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils risqueraient tout pour l'un des leurs… Et si en plus c'était pour Elizabeth…

« Jennifer ne va pas du tout apprécier. Sortez votre arme vous, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Ronon.

- Pourquoi vous en avez besoin ? demanda John, dubitatif.

- Pour qu'il la pointe vers moi. Elle verra que j'ai pas le choix. Parce que la connaissant c'est la seule que j'ai de partir tout en sauvant mon couple ! »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton cynique, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois il marqua un point. Ses amis s'entre regardèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils risquaient plus qu'eux : non seulement un job qu'il aimait mais aussi son couple.

« J'ai pas le droit d'en avoir une, grogna le Satédien.

- Génial, se lamenta le scientifique.

- Ecoutez, reprit John.

- Ah non, si c'est de la pitié j'en veux pas. De la moquerie, je m'en passerai et une parole gentille, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise. Alors on y va. »

C'est d'un pas traînant que Rodney monta l'escalier. A cet instant, il aurait préféré affronter un Wraith. Même une reine…

« Jenn ?

- Cuisine ! »

Le scientifique jeta un œil derrière lui. Ils étaient là. Tous les trois. C'est aussi ça qui lui avait manqué durant ces longs mois. Leur soutien dans des situations pas faciles à gérer seul.

Reprenant un peu courage, il entra dans la cuisine. La doctoresse était en train de récurer une casserole dont aucun appareil électroménager connu n'aurait pu venir à bout. Laver, nettoyer. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était nerveuse ou angoissée.

Keller jeta un regard et un sourire derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il décèle son trouble. Elle avait appris à le cacher sur Atlantis et continuait encore maintenant. Car connaissant Rodney il valait mieux qu'un des deux garde son calme dans les situations conflictuelles.

McKay inspira profondément.

« J'ai réussi à isoler le fragment précis de la sous-base sur lequel Elizabeth a laissé son empreinte. Il s'agit de l'adresse d'une planète où les Assurans ont construit une sorte de base expérimentale pour la création d'une armée. On ne sait pas pourquoi Elizabeth s'est intéressée de près à cette planète, c'est pour ça qu'on va vérifier sur place. »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un volume sonore proche de zéro. Ce qui trancha nettement avec le bruit que fit la casserole en tombant dans l'évier.

Jennifer se retourna, le visage blême.

« Nous allons vous laisser discuter entre vous, annonça Teyla en tirant les manches de John et Ronon pour qu'ils la suivent dans le salon. »

Sitôt la porte de la cuisine refermée, Keller explosa. Et même les invités, pourtant à deux pièces de là, porte fermée en train de s'occuper l'esprit comme ils le pouvaient ne manquèrent que peu de la scène.

« J'aurais pas dû lui demander de venir.

- Il n'était pas obligé John.

- Ouais, pas même par moi, lâcha Ronon visiblement de mauvaise grâce.

- Il a une vie ici maintenant. Un job, Keller…Je suis pas sûr qu'il faille l'embarquer là dedans. Même s'il dit le contraire.

- Vous raisonnez comme vous l'avez fait avec moi, remarqua Teyla. Ce n'est pas parce que Rodney a une vie privée stable que cela change quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il est au fond de lui. Un scientifique qui aime le terrain. Surtout si ce qu'il trouve double sa quête scientifique d'une aide pour ceux qu'il aime.

- Elizabeth, murmura John.

- Pas seulement. Vous aussi. Et j'ose le croire, toute l'équipe. »

Le Terrien et l'Athosienne échangèrent un regard qui dura jusqu'à ce que la porte du salon s'ouvre à la volée.

« C'est vous qui l'avez convaincu ? explosa Jennifer en se dirigeant droit vers John. »

Le militaire la regarda un instant, ne sachant que dire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Nerveuse, oui. Angoissée à la limite. Mais agressive à ce point, jamais !

« Ecoutez, commença-t-il.

- Non ! C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! On est bien ! Tous les deux. Ici, maintenant, avec nos jobs qui ne nous demandent pas de risquer nos vies à tout bout de champ ! Pégase c'est fini ! Vous avez peut-être du mal à l'accepter. Vous tous, continua-t-elle en jetant un regard à Ronon et Teyla. Et je comprends. Mais pour nous, c'est du passé !

- Non. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ce simple mot.

Rodney.

« Quoi ?

- Non Jennifer, reprit-il, toujours aussi calme.

- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à les accompagner !

- Si. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas. »

Les trois autres étaient restés en retrait. Voir Rodney McKay avoir une conversation de couple leur faisait un effet plus qu'étrange. Mais à cet instant, ce n'est pas ça qui les préoccupait le plus.

« Rodney… n'y vas pas !

- Il le faut Jenn. Pour eux, mais aussi pour moi. Et pour Elizabeth. On a peut-être une chance de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Le Docteur Keller ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle qui pensait le connaître. Elle qui pensait que tout ça ne lui manquait plus ou presque. Elle s'était trompée.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et sortit sans un mot de la pièce.

McKay soupira.

« Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il en faisant lui aussi demi-tour pour la rejoindre.

- Non, c'est à moi d'y aller, le coupa Sheppard en sortant de la pièce. »

Le colonel n'eut aucun mal à savoir où le Docteur Keller était partie se réfugier. Les bruits de sanglots étouffés l'amenèrent devant la salle de bain.

Il frappa à la porte.

« Vas-t-en Rodney !

- Ce n'est pas Rodney. »

Les sanglots s'estompèrent et quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous parler.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous en avez déjà assez fait ?

- Jennifer, il est consentent.

- Non, il est influençable ! Il l'a toujours été par vous. Par Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Carson. Ses amis proches.

- Il veut nous aider.

- Au risque de perdre son travail ?

- Mais pas au risque de vous perdre.

- Même si je menace de le quitter, il partira.

- Non. Parce que de nous tous ici, c'est à vous qu'il tient le plus. La donne a changé depuis que vous êtes avec lui.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Je ne veux plus qu'il risque sa vie.

- Je veillerai sur lui comme d'habitude. »

Jennifer ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle pensait que tout ça était bien fini… Elle pensait qu'il n'y attachait plus d'importance…Elle s'était vraiment trompée… Elle pourrait lui dire de rester. Il le ferait. Mais il lui en voudrait. Et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter…

« Faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, lâcha-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le colonel dans les yeux.

- Promis… On y retourne ? »

Oooooooooooooooooo

Les cinq amis étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Chacun assis sur un siège. Aucun ne parlait. A vrai dire tout le monde pensait. Jennifer que Rodney ne reviendrait peut-être pas mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, Rodney que Jennifer allait lui en vouloir mais qu'elle savait que ça comptait pour lui, Teyla qu'elle allait peut-être pouvoir avoir des nouvelles de son fils et du père de son enfant en plus d'en savoir davantage sur la disparition d'une amie chère, John que c'était là un indice pour espérer, et Ronon… qu'il n'y avait encore une fois plus de cacahuètes dans le bol.

« Comment on y va ? demanda le Satédien pour s'empêcher de penser à son estomac.

- En vélo, répondit Rodney.

- Par la porte de la zone 51 ? demanda Teyla sans relever la petit pique.

- Non, on n'a pas d'E2PZ et de toute façon ils repèreraient la fluctuation d'énergie, expliqua le scientifique en jetant à peine un regard à Teyla, trop occupé à réfléchir. Il ne nous reste qu'une solution.

- Le SGC, trancha John.

- Comment on y va ? demanda Ronon. »

La question ne trouva aucune réponse.

Comment y aller ?

Comment passer la porte sans se faire prendre ?

Impossible !

« Il vous faut un complice dans la base, murmura Jennifer.

- Oui, approuva le colonel. Lorne ?

- Il risque gros s'il se fait prendre.

- Nous le savons Ronon, mais il le faut, dit Teyla en regardant John dans les yeux.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous risquez la carrière de beaucoup de vos amis pour une simple adresse qui ne vous mènera sans doute à rien ?

- Jennifer, il faut qu'on y aille, tenta de la persuader le scientifique en lui prenant la main.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

- On va se baser sur l'idée de Keller. On trouvera bien un moyen de se faufiler dans la base et de passer la porte. Lorne nous aidera. J'espère…

- Quand ? demanda Ronon.

- Le plus tôt possible. On invente une raison pour nos patrons et on part !

- Je serai prêt demain soir, déclara Rodney.

- Moi aussi, confirma John.

- Alors cette fois ça y est on rentre à la maison ? demanda le Satédien.

- Oui, on rentre… »

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeli71 : C'est pas grave O_o ceci dit ça me fait toujours très plaisir quand tu commes :d**

**Docteur Evan : Je sens que tu vas aimer la suite ^^ **

Le major Evan Lorne s'apprêtait à passer une soirée comme il rêvait d'en passer une depuis presque un mois. Une soirée sans problème, une soirée sans risque d'être dérangé, une soirée sans « ouverture non programmée de la porte des étoiles ». En un mot, une soirée tranquille.

Et tout avait été prévu à cet effet : packs de bières, saladier de chips et match de foot.

Eva, une jolie infirmière allemande, aurait également été la bienvenue si elle n'avait dû se rendre en urgence sur une planète sinistrée.

C'est donc en t-shirt noir et short imprimé écossais que le militaire se cala dans son fauteuil. Il s'apprêtait à allumer la tv lorsqu'un flash de lumière apparut.

Le réflexe d'Evan fut immédiat : il lâcha le saladier, passa une main sous le coussin dans son dos et se leva. L'instant d'après il pointait son beretta droit devant lui.

« Ne me tuez pas je ne suis qu'un pauvre scientifique ! »

Le major baissa son arme.

« McKay ?!

- Bonsoir, répondit le Canadien en baissant les bras.

- Désolé de vous déranger Lorne, mais c'est pour une urgence.

- A vos ordres Monsieur, salua Evan.

- Repos major, c'est dimanche soir. »

Le militaire obtempéra avant que son regard ne se pose sur Teyla et Ronon. Ils portaient des sacs et… à bien y regarder McKay et Sheppard aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On aurait besoin de vous, expliqua John. »

Cet air sérieux, Evan ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en mission. Et encore en mission suicide. Il redoutait le pire…

Oooooooooooo

« Alors ? demanda John après avoir exposé la situation à son subordonné.

- Alors ? J'en dis que l'action m'avait manqué Monsieur.

- Vous allez nous aider alors ? demanda Ronon en jouant avec l'arme qu'Evan lui avait prêté pour le détendre.

- Bien sûr.

- Major, vous vous rendez compte que tout ceci pourrait vous compromettre ? demanda à son tour Teyla.

- C'est maintenant qu'il vous vient un semblant de culpabilité ?

- McKay ! »

John lança un regard en biais au scientifique qui haussa les épaules avant de piquer une chips dans le saladier.

« Je peux ?

- Comme si vous aviez besoin de ma permission, sourit Evan. »

Nouvel haussement d'épaule du Canadien. Ces militaires, toujours sur son dos !

« Vous avez déjà une idée de la manière dont vous allez procéder ? reprit Lorne.

- A vrai dire, on espérait que vous auriez une idée lumineuse, répondit Sheppard en captant le regard de Ronon. Ca fait quatre mois que vous êtes au SGC et vous connaissez les lieux et la mécanique du personnel mieux que nous. »

Le major fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. En quatre mois il en avait appris et vu des choses. Il y en avait sûrement une ou deux qui pourraient leur être utile…Oui… oui, il y en avait bien une !!

« Les bracelets Atanik, murmura le militaire.

- Hein ? demanda Ronon.

- Les bracelets Atanik ! s'excita subitement Rodney en claquant des doigts. Mais oui !

- Explication ? demanda John.

- Les bracelets Atanik ont été créés par les Tok'ra, commença Rodney. A la base ils devaient les aider dans leur lutte contre les Goa'uld. Mais les symbiotes qu'ils avaient en eux annulent les effets des bracelets. Du coup c'est SG1 qui s'y est collé. Je veux dire… qui s'est dévoué, se reprit-il en sentant peser sur lui le regard de John.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial ces bracelets ? demanda Ronon.

- Force et vitesse surhumaines. Entre autre, répondit Evan.

- Effets secondaires ?

- Ils altèrent les personnalités Monsieur.

- Comme les sarcophages ? s'inquiéta Rodney.

- A peu près oui.

- Oh génial, gémit le scientifique.

- Ok on a la vitesse et la force. Maintenant il nous faut l'opportunité…

- Les gardes font leur ronde à des temps et des endroits précis. Le plus dur… ce sera d'activer la porte et… non attendez…demain ! Demain midi mon équipe passe la porte ! »

John, Ronon, Rodney et Teyla s'entre regardèrent. Leur chance était inouïe !

« Très bien ! Demain midi nous passerons avec vous et de là nous composerons les coordonnées pour nous rendre sur la planète, trancha le colonel.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire sans EPPZ ?

- Teyla a raison, reprit Ronon. On n'en a pas.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je nous laisserais foncer tête baissée dans cette histoire de fou sans un plan ? s'offusqua Rodney. »

John se tassa un peu sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect là des choses. Une seule chose l'obnubilait : Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite !

« Quel est le plan Rodney ?

- Il nous faudrait non pas un mais deux E2PZ.

- C'est pas un plan ça, c'est un problème ! »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules et continua.

« Pas si on compte sur ses amis.

- On connaît que des paysans, lâcha le Satédien.

- Vous oubliez les Geniis !

- Vous avez encore confiance en eux ?

- Et bien si on oublie les dissidents… oui, répondit Rodney avec un peu moins d'assurance que précédemment.

- Et vous pensez qu'ils auront un E2PZ ? interrogea Evan.

- Je peux pas en être sûr, mais y'a des chances oui. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers John. Le militaire réfléchissait. Les chances… les probabilités… les embuches qu'ils voyaient se dresser sur leur chemin. Tellement de choses à prendre en considération… Il devait se remettre dans la peau d'un chef militaire et vite !

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'ils ont fait de l'EPPZ de la cité ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles ils l'ont transféré en zone 51, répondit Rodney. La vraie zone 51, celle qu'on connaît tous.

- Vos infos datent un peu. Il se trouve dans la section scientifique du SGC, corrigea Evan.

- Encore plus pratique ! Ok, moyen de le récupérer ?

- Je pourrais m'y introduire sans qu'on me pose trop de questions Monsieur.

- Moyen de faire passer l'emprunt inaperçu ?

- C'est nouveau le coup des phrases incomplètes ? »

Mais Evan répondit à son supérieur comme si de rien n'était.

« Le remplacer par un usager qui se trouve dans la remise.

- Un usager ? répéta Ronon.

- Je vous expliquerai quand on aura du temps devant nous. »

Le Satédien haussa les épaules et fit tourner l'arme autour de son doigt.

« Ok, on branche l'E2PZ, on passe, Lorne vous le récupérez, vous le remettez à sa place et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

- Vous êtes sûr que personne ne remarquera le changement d'E2PZ ?

- Sûr et certain Teyla. Les scientifiques ne travaillent pas vraiment dessus. Il est juste là au cas où ils s'ennuieraient. Mais ils s'ennuient jamais.

- Ben voilà, on l'a notre plan, sourit John, plus pour se convaincre du bon déroulement des opérations que pour rassurer ses complices.

- Une dernière chose Monsieur. Les bracelets ne fonctionnent pas tout de suite. Il faut un petit temps.

- Il faudra venir très tôt demain alors.

- Et comment vous allez justifier notre présence ? demanda Rodney.

- On justifiera rien, on restera caché.

- Dans mes quartiers, suggéra Evan. Personne n'y va jamais. Je viendrai vous chercher.

- On restera combien de temps enfermés ? interrogea Ronon que la perspective de rester inactif pendant un moment n'enchantait pas plus que ça.

- Je vous conseille 6 bonnes heures.

- 6 heures à rien faire ?! s'égosilla McKay.

- En fait 6 heures à manger. Ca devrait vous faire passer le temps.

- Comment ça, 6 heures à manger ?

- Il faut que vous preniez des forces pour supporter les bracelets. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'énergie qu'ils pompent ces machins là, expliqua Evan, devant la mine sceptique de Ronon.

- Ben y'en aura au moins un d'occuper, remarqua John en jetant un regard amusé à Rodney qui bouda aussitôt en reposant le saladier de chips qu'il monopolisait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Major, pouvons-nous dormir chez vous cette nuit ? demanda Teyla.

- J'allais vous le proposer. En comptant ma chambre, le canapé et le sac de couchage vous pourrez dormir à quatre sans problème.

- Mais vous ?

- Par terre. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude, la rassura le militaire.

- Moi aussi je peux dormir par terre. »

La remarque de Ronon tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Si nous allions nous reposer ? proposa l'Athosienne qui n'avait pas envie qu'un doute s'installe.

- Oui allez, demain debout 5 heures, annonça John.

- 5 heures ?!

- Dites-vous que vous aurez la compensation de dévaliser tout le mess. Major, on tâchera de ne pas vous réveiller.

- Je viens avec vous Monsieur. Je préfère m'assurer que tout va bien.

- D'accord. Tout le monde au lit. Rodney sac de couchage, Teyla le lit et euh… Ronon ?

- Lit ! Je dors pas dans la même pièce que McKay ! Il ronfle !

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Merci du cadeau, ronchonna Sheppard.

- Je dormirai avec vous Monsieur. S'il ronfle je le frapperai. »

C'est sous le regard consterné de Rodney que le petit groupe alla se coucher.

Demain, une grosse journée les attendait!

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Palma**** : En fait la porte n'a plus son E2PZ et pour Rodney il n'y a aucun motif pour repartir. Autant partir du SGC pour aller dans Pégase : ils ont pas à justifier une quelconque activation de la porte. Et la zone 51 consacrée à Atlantis c'est pas plus gros que la zone 51 consacrée aux aliens lol**

**Doc Evan**** : Oui il y aura encore Evan ^^ **

Ronon se retourna une nouvelle fois dans le lit, faisant littéralement trembler le matelas.

Il aurait pu réveiller Teyla. Il aurait pu…

Si seulement l'Athosienne avait été endormie.

« Ronon, chuchota-t-elle.

- Désolé.

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté et, dans la pièce éclairée par les rayons lunaires, elle capta le regard du Satédien. Et comme à chaque fois ces derniers temps, un frisson la parcourut.

« C'est la mission de demain qui vous préoccupe ?

- Possible.

- Ronon, dites-moi. »

Le Pégasien garda le silence quelques instants.

« Sheppard y va pour Weir, McKay et moi pour pas le laisser tout seul. Mais vous ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous, pourquoi y aller ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que vous.

- Je vous crois pas.

- …

- Je sais que c'est pour essayer de les retrouver.

- …Ronon…

- Non, vous avez pas à vous justifier.

- …

- Ils vous manquent hein ?

- Oui… il est si petit et même si son père s'en occupe…ce n'est pas pareil.

- Et Kanaan ?

- Oui… il me manque aussi.

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-il en la sondant du regard.

- Oui… »

Le Satédien se retourna sur le dos.

« Allez, il faut dormir, on a une mission importante demain. »

Sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il ferma les yeux.

Teyla l'observa encore un moment avant de se tourner à son tour sur le dos.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, Ronon rouvrit les siens.

Ooooooooooooooo

« Oh…

- ….

- Oh !

- …

- Oh Ronon !

- Mh !!! »

Le Satédien se retourna et son bras s'abattit sur...la tête de John qui vint joyeusement heurter la commode.

« Aïe !! »

Ce bruit fit ouvrir un œil à Ronon. Sur le ventre le Pégasien leva un sourcil.

« Sheppard ?

- Ce qu'il en reste, grogna le militaire en posant sa main sur sa tête avant de la ramener devant ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je suis venu vous réveiller, répondit-il en se redressant.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 5h du mat.

- Mh…

- Je vous ai connu plus matinal.

- Je me suis endormi y'a deux heures.

- Deux heures ?

- Café !

- Il est servi en bas.

- Teyla ?

- Elle est descendue il y a quinze minutes.

- J'arrive. »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit avant de se prendre un autre coup.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il retrouva Teyla, concentrée comme à son habitude, Evan, serein, égal à lui-même et Rodney… endormi dans son bol.

Une idée germa dans la tête du militaire… mais il était trop fatigué pour la mettre en pratique. Alors il préféra s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Un café mon colonel ?

- Bien fort major.

- A vos ordres monsieur, sourit-il.

- Comment vous faites ? marmonna Rodney à l'adresse du major.

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour avoir la pêche le matin ?

- J 'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt, je suis militaire.

- Lui aussi il est militaire, et vous avez vu la tête qu'il tire ? lança le scientifique en pointant Sheppard du menton. »

John tourna la tête vers Rodney et après l'avoir fixé étrangement posa sa main derrière sa tête avant de la pousser dans son bol de céréales.

« Non, mais ça va pas ?!

- Vous êtes réveillé maintenant ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Evan tendit une serviette au Canadien.

Ca aussi ça lui avait manqué durant tout ces mois…

« Il en reste ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Ronon qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Installez-vous, je vous serre. »

Après un bref signe de tête le Satédien s'installa aux côtés de Teyla.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce.

Les esprits s'éveillaient, mais les visages restaient fermés.

Tous n'avaient qu'une pensée en tête : la mission. Ses risques, ses obstacles… mais par-dessus tout son espoir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Evan les quitta et c'est encore une demie heure plus tard que John, Teyla, Rodney et Ronon se regroupèrent au centre de la pièce, bagages en main.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda le colonel à l'adresse de son scientifique.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Oui, mais je sais pas de quoi vous êtes capable à 6h du matin ! »

Le Canadien balaya le sarcasme d'un haussement d'épaules et un instant plus tard tous furent téléportés dans les quartiers du major Lorne.

**TBC**

3


	8. Chapter 8

**Docteur Evan : Oui il va partir avec lui ^^ Et il se pourrait en effet que j'ai mis un peu de Teylon ^^**

**Palma : Entièrement d'accord : plus c'est long plus c'est bon ^^malheureusement j'étais absente le week-end dernier et je n'ai pas pu m'investir autant que prévu …Merci pour ton encouragement :d**

**Et voici la suite ^^**

_Le Canadien balaya le sarcasme d'un haussement d'épaules et un instant plus tard tous furent téléportés dans les quartiers du major Lorne._

« On est entier ! s'exclama Rodney en se tâtant partout.

- Ca vous étonne ? demanda Sheppard d'un air soupçonneux.

- Euh… non.

- McKay… ?

- Mon colonel, intervint Evan. Sauf votre respect, il faudrait baisser d'un ton. »

John hocha la tête sans cesser de regarder Rodney, les yeux plissés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Vous restez ici Ronon. Je reviens avec les bracelets.

- Et à manger ! rappela le scientifique.

- Je ferai deux voyages McKay, soupira le major. A tout de suite. »

C'est le plus discrètement du monde qu'Evan sortit de ses quartiers. A cette heure, les couloirs étaient quasiment déserts. Ceux qui étaient partis en mission n'étaient pas encore rentrés et ceux devant partir n'étaient pas encore là. Ainsi, arrivé au laboratoire des scientifiques où il savait les bracelets entreposés, il n'avait rencontré que quatre militaires et deux techniciens. C'est en évitant soigneusement les caméras de surveillance qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, heureusement vide. Les bracelets en main, il repartit comme il était venu.

Quelques couloirs plus tard, les objets dissimulés comme il avait pu, il regagna ses quartiers.

« Vous les avez ?

- Oui Monsieur, confirma le major en sortant un bracelet de sa manche pour le lui remettre.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Ronon.

- Ca vient. »

Lorne en sortit un autre de sa manche avant de passer sa main sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Teyla le gratifia d'un signe de tête en recevant le sien et Rodney… d'une grimace.

« Ne les mettez pas tout de suite, je reviens avec le ravitaillement.

- Si vous pouviez ramener des nintendos ou des jeux de cartes pour faire passer le temps ?

- Oui monsieur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, sourit Evan avant de repartir tout aussi discrètement qu'auparavant, cette fois en direction du mess. »

L'adrénaline commençait à se faire sentir au fil de ses rencontres avec les membres du personnel. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à la même heure ou quoi ?! Il eut la réponse à cette question lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de restauration. Elle était à moitié pleine ! Comment passer inaperçu ? Comment transporter quatre plateaux en passant inaperçu ? Mais surtout : comment transporter quatre plateaux ?

Il prit un air dégagé et sourit à l'assemblée tout en cherchant des yeux un moyen pour mener à bien sa mission. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira bien vite son attention. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Eva. Peut-être… ? Il la connaissait depuis peu de temps, mais avait déjà tissé des liens forts avec elle ; assez forts pour l'inviter à une soirée football chez lui. Il soupira. Non, ça serait lui attirer des ennuis. Il pressa le pas et arriva au self. Seuls certains civils étaient présents. Evan avisa un chariot sur le côté. Voilà le moyen qu'il cherchait ! Mais comment le prendre sans qu'on lui pose de question ?

« Major Lorne ? interpella une voix douce. »

Evan sourit. Cette voix il la connaissait.

« Eva, répondit-il en se retournant. Vous êtes rentrée ? demanda-t-il hypocritement.

- Oui, dans la nuit.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes à soigner, mais nous avons évité le pire je pense.

- Bien… je suis content que vous soyez revenue… sans mal. »

Eva le remercia d'un sourire.

« Vous arrivez tôt, constata-t-elle en consultant sa montre. Je pensais que votre équipe ne partait qu'à midi.

- Oui, je sais, mais… »

- Il hésitait à continuer. Lui mentir aurait été judicieux. Lui mentir aurait été la chose sensée à faire. Oui, mais voilà, face à ses yeux qui le sondaient et dans lesquels il se perdait, il n'avait plus aucun sens commun.

« Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire avant. Et… Eva, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante, mais… enfin… non, c'est rien, je…

- Evan, dites-moi, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Le militaire l'observa un moment avant de la prendre à part.

Une minute plus tard, les faits étaient exposés.

« Voilà, c'était si difficile de me le dire ?

- Euh... non, mais… enfin vous vous rendez compte des conséquences si on nous surprend ?

- Et de l'espoir si nous ne nous faisons pas prendre ? Allez, venez major, allons remplir ces estomacs. »

C'est étonné et un sourire quelque peu niais aux lèvres que le major la rejoignit dans la file d'attente.

Après un sourire enjôleur à l'adresse du cuisinier, elle emprunta le chariot et regagna en compagnie de Lorne les quartiers de celui-ci.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Rodney sursauta vivement.

« Du calme McKay, ce n'est que nous, le rassura Evan en entrant le premier avec le chariot.

- Nous ? répéta Ronon.

- Bonjour, dit Eva en entrant timidement dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, sourit John en s'avançant déjà vers elle un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. »

Evan crut alors bon d'intervenir. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et posa une main dans son dos.

« Je vous présente Eva, dit-il légèrement rouge. »

Jamais il ne se serait permis ce genre de gestes, même s'ils avaient été seuls tous les deux. Mais le désire de sauvegarder ce territoire qu'il prenait plaisir à explorer lui avait donner des ailes.

Et le message était bien passé.

Le sourire de Sheppard s'estompa et de charmeur il passa à aimable.

« Enchanté.

- Bonjour colonel. Teyla, Ronon, Docteur McKay.

- Oui, bonjour, bonjour, c'est pour nous ?

- Oui, c'est la première vague, répondit Lorne d'un ton un peu sec, n'appréciant pas plus que ça le fait qu'il ait presque snobé Eva.

- Je vous apporterai d'autres plateaux à heures régulières, prévint la jolie infirmière.

- Merci ! »

Cette fois le regard de Rodney s'était fixé un peu plus sur la jeune femme.

« Phase deux major ! rappela à l'ordre John.

- Oui… j'y vais.

- Je vous accompagne, proposa l'allemande.

- Non, c'est trop risqué.

- Ce n'était pas une question major. »

Ronon et John s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Bon, très bien… venez. A tout de suite. »

Une fois la porte refermée, Rodney se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture.

« Vous envisagez de nous en laisser ? demanda Sheppard.

- Ben servez-vous.

- John, ne devrions-nous pas mettre les bracelets le plus vite possible pour être sûrs qu'ils fonctionnent le moment venu?

- Oui… bon allez. »

Après avoir jeté un regard à ses amis, le militaire le passa à son bras. Le bracelet l'enserra aussitôt.

« Alors ? demanda un Rodney anxieux.

- Ben… ça va. Je me sens pas plus mal. »

- Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ronon pour mettre le sien. Puis à Teyla.

« Rodney ?

- Je suis plus fragile que vous moi. Je prends le maximum de force avant, décréta-t-il avant d'engouffrer un nouveau morceau de muffin au fond de son gosier.

- John, j'ai une question.

- Oui Teyla ?

- Les bracelets nous permettront de passer inaperçu dans les couloirs, mais lorsque nous franchirons la porte, on détectera huit signatures énergétiques au lieu de quatre. Comment allons-nous faire ? »

McKay ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Oh non, gémit-il. Comment j'ai pu oublier ce détail ! Oh non… oh…

- OH ! Ca va ! On va créer une diversion.

- Et comment ?

- On va demander l'aide de cette jolie infirmière.

- Vous pensez qu'elle nous aidera ? demanda Ronon.

- Je pense que si c'est Lorne qui lui demande, elle nous aidera. »

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les hommes pensaient-ils être aussi irrésistibles alors que c'était prouvé qu'ils faisaient toujours ce que les FEMMES leur demandaient…

Après un énième muffin, Rodney se décida à mettre son bracelet. Eva et Evan, revinrent au même instant.

« Vous l'avez ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Lorne en lui tendant l'E2PZ.

- Parfait.

- Où est Eva ?

- Elle est partt chercher d'autres plateaux. On en profite pendant que le SGC ne grouille pas de membres du personnel.

- Elle est bien cette petite, approuve Rodney.

- Oui…en effet, convint le major en regardant d'un œil suspicieux ce scientifique qui s'allongeait déjà sur son lit.

- Ca vous ennuie pas ?

- Si je vous dis oui ?

- Je prendrais ça pour une plaisanterie, marmonna Rodney en fermant les yeux.

- Bon… et les nintendos ? »

Teyla soupira. Lequel des deux était le plus enfantin ? Le choix était difficile en cet instant !

Evan sortit deux nintendos et les tendit à John.

Mais Rodney fut plus rapide et en saisit une.

« Vous avez quoi comme jeux ?

- Un peu de tout, répondit Evan en en sortant quelques uns de sa poche.

- Génial ! Mario !

- Je prends Mario ! s'exclama Rodney.

- Non, c'est moi qui prend Mario ! Vous, vous prenez la princesse !

- Non mais…

- Vous voulez jouer ou pas ?

- Mhh, grogna Rodney. »

Le scientifique bougonna avant de laisser un peu de place à John pour qu'il s'installe à côté de lui sur le lit.

Le reste de l'équipe les regardait : avec des yeux ronds en ce qui concernait le major, un air amusé pour Ronon et un fin sourire pour Teyla. Mais personne ne fit de remarque. Tous savaient qu'ils se détendaient mieux à deux. Et dieu savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se vider l'esprit…

C'est ainsi que les cinq heures qui suivirent furent consacrées au repos et à la détente… du moins en apparence. Car plus l'échéance approchait, plus les esprits se concentraient. Ainsi, vers 11H30, Evan annonça qu'il partait se préparer avec son équipe.

« Eva sait ce qu'elle doit faire ? demanda John.

- Oui Monsieur. Vous pouvez compter sur elle.

- J'en doute pas.

- N'oubliez pas, on passe la porte à midi pile.

- On y sera. »

Un dernier signe de tête et le major quitta ses quartiers.

« Comment vous vous sentez vous ? demanda Rodney

- Bien. Je me sens même plus que bien. Comme si j'avais pris de la codéïne.

- J'aurais dit comme si mon corps avec libéré de l'endorphine.

- Et vous Ronon ?

- La pêche !

- Teyla ?

- Je me sens effectivement assez… euphorique.

- Il ne faut pas oublier que ces bracelets modifient notre personnalité. Alors dès qu'on a passé la porte on les enlève. Ronon, si vous pouviez éviter de toucher à quoi que ce soit, le comptable du SGC vous en serait très reconnaissant. »

Un grognement accueillit sa demande.

Une demi-heure plus tard, John posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Vous êtes prêts ?

- Prêts ! répondirent les autres d'une même voix. »

Le colonel ouvrit la porte et une impulsion plus tard, filait dans les couloirs à une vitesse déconcertante. Ronon, Rodney et Teyla le suivirent aussitôt.

Eva arriva dans la salle de contrôle au moment où Evan et son équipe s'apprêtait à passer la porte. Elle s'approcha de Walter et déposa une tasse de café près de lui.

« Bonjour.

- Oh… bonjour, sourit quelque peu niaisement le technicien en posant ses yeux sur elle. On se connaît ?

- Je suis Eva. Je suis arrivée au SGC il n'y a pas très longtemps.

- Walter ? On y va, avertit le major.

- Oui, oui, bonne chance SG2…, répondit-il distraitement en ne cessant de regarder Eva. Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

- Oui, je sors avec le major Lorne. Mais si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, nous en serions ravis.

- Oh… et bien…. Oui. Je vais voir si on peut me remplacer… mais oui, répondit-il quelque peu dépité. »

Lorsque son regard se reposa sur la porte, le vortex venait de se fermer.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Docteur Evan** : Mais non, Eva fait juste diversion ^^

30, 50, 100 et 350 mètres. Voilà les distances qu'avaient parcourues respectivement Teyla, Ronon, John et Rodney lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent après avoir franchi la porte, sous l'œil mi impressionné, mi amusé de l'équipe du major Lorne, au courant du voyage clandestin de l'équipe la plus respectée des équipes SG, avec SG1.

« Wahou ! C'est génial ce truc ! s'exclama John avant de revenir vers Teyla et Ronon.

- La sensation de liberté procurée est vraiment merveilleuse ! approuva l'Athosienne.

- Je veux le même, on le trouve où ?

- Ca le trouve pas Ronon, sourit Evan en venant vers eux. Monsieur, il vaudrait mieux que vous enleviez ces bracelets.

- Ouais… ouais, je sais, marmonna John.

- Attendez, où est Rodney ? demanda Teyla en regardant autour d'elle.

- Je vais le chercher. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt parti.

Le colonel ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son coéquipier… suspendu aux branches d'un arbre.

« McKay ?! Comment vous êtes arrivé là haut ? s'étonna-t-il, consterné.

- J'ai pris trop d'élan, j'ai glissé et en voulant me rattraper j'ai sauté… trop haut.

- Et pourquoi vous descendez pas ?

- Je suis coincé.

- Vous savez qu'avec la force que vous avez vous pouvez casser les branches ?!

- Et m'étaler trente mètres plus bas ?! s'égosilla le scientifique. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Le bracelet n'avait pas altéré sa nature trouillarde et maladroite.

« Bougez pas, je vous fais descendre. »

Le militaire s'apprêtait à sauter pour venir dégager Rodney. Oui cétait ton idée…du moins au début… Mais la tentation de tester la force procurée par l'artéfact fut la plus forte. Alors… Alors il entoura le tronc de ses bras et commença à le secouer.

« Eh ! EH !!! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous fais descendre.

- Eh non ! AHHHH ! »

Sheppard venait de secouer un peu plus fortement l'arbre, faisant se décrocher un Rodney… qui tomba dans ses bras.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Ronon et Teyla pour arriver à leur hauteur.

« Vous voulez un peu d'intimité ? sourit Ronon.

- Non, ça ira, répondit John passablement gêné en laissant tomber le scientifique.

- Eh ! Ca va bien maintenant ! s'énerva McKay en faisant face à John.

- Me remerciez pas surtout.

- De quoi ? De m'avoir fait tomber de l'arbre comme une pomme ?!

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse pendu ?

- Messieurs, ça suffit ! tempéra Teyla. Je crois qu'il est temps de retirer nos bracelets, continua-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Mais…

- John ! On a une mission.

- Teyla a raison, grogna Ronon en enlevant son bracelet, visiblement de mauvaise grâce. »

Les deux Pégasiens ressentirent immédiatement le contre coup de l'euphorie qui les avait envahis jusqu'ici. La jeune femme porta la main à sa tête et fit un pas en arrière. La réaction de Ronon fut immédiate. Il posa une main dans son dos.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, oui ça va, merci. »

John et Rodney s'entre regardèrent.

« Allez Sheppard. »

John soupira et ôta son bracelet. Une petite chute de tension lui fit tourner la tête.

« McKay ?

- Mais… vous êtes sûr ? Si on est attaqué…

- C'est une planète déserte Rodney, lui sourit Teyla.

- Oui, mais…

- Mckay, si c'est pas vous qui l'enlevez, c'est moi, menaça Ronon.

- Vous oseriez pas, je suis plus fort que vous, murmura Rodney, légèrement apeuré. »

Le Satédien fit un pas vers lui. Le scientifique enleva aussitôt le bracelet. Trop vite. Il partit en arrière. John le rattrapa.

« J'ai pas assez mangé, je le savais, geignit-il.

- Bon allez, on y retourne. »

Le groupe se mit en marche et arriva près de la porte.

Les scientifiques de l'équipe de Lorne avaient déjà démonté le DHD et entreprenaient de préparer les branchements pour l'E2PZ.

« Eh vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce câble ! Lâchez ça vous allez faire griller la porte ! cria presque Rodney en accourant vers un pauvre scientifique qui recula d'un pas.

- Monsieur, j'ai une question, commença Evan alors que John arrivait près de lui.

- Oui major ?

- Je croyais que la seule porte permettant d'accéder à la galaxie de Pégase était celles de la Terre.

- Il faut croire que non.

- En fait, expliqua Rodney tout en branchant l'E2PZ, tout est une question d'adresse et de puissance. On a l'adresse, on a la puissance, donc… »

Des questions trottaient encore dans la tête du major, mais il préféra les garder pour lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de le distraire.

La manipulation prit un petit moment. Mais lorsque le Canadien cria un vibrant « Eurêka ! », tous surent que le travail était terminé et que les deux équipes allaient enfin pouvoir mener leur mission respective à bien.

« On est prêt ? demanda John.

- Je pense que oui, répondit Rodney en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son installation.

- Alors à vous l'honneur. »

Le scientifique glissa son regard du militaire au DHD. Oui, c'était le moment de vérité…Il se présenta devant le cadran et composa l'adresse menant à Pégase en introduisant le point d'origine de la planète où ils se trouvaient.

« Comment il connaît le point d'origine ?chuchota Lorne à l'oreille de Sheppard.

- Parce qu'il a piraté la base de données de Anciens, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde en fixant des yeux la porte. »

Enfin la dernière touche… Un vortex se forma. Un vortex stable.

« Bravo McKay, murmura John en fixant l'onde bleue. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du scientifique. Il avait eu un doute… un sacré doute… mais son cerveau de génie avait encore cassé la baraque.

« On y va ? demanda Ronon.

- Non, attendez, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté, le retint John.

- On vous prête le MALP.

- Vous êtes sûr major ?

- Oui, on aura qu'à dire que Johnson l'a perdu.

- Eh ! s'insurgea ce dernier.

- C'est bien fait, vous avez failli faire exploser la porte, trancha Rodney en s'approchant du vortex. »

Le major dirigea le MALP vers le naqquada. Quelques instants plus tard des images apparurent sur l'écran portatif que tenait Evan.

Il faisait nuit.

« Ra, je déteste les planètes qui sont en décalage, marmonna Rodney.

- Pas de signe de radioactivité, ni de présence à proximité. Taux d'oxygène normal, atmosphère ok. La planète est viable Monsieur.

- Ok, dans ce cas… on est parti…

- Comment rentrerez-vous ?

- On…. Espère un coup de main.

- … Le Dédale pourra toujours venir vous chercher en cas de souci.

- Ce sera le dernier recours major… Bon allez, on y va. »

Le top départ donné, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et John se présentèrent devant le vortex. De l'autre côté leur espoir… celui de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et peut-être…

« McKay, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où on doit chercher ? demanda John en mettant ses lunettes de vision nocturne.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? On avait un indice sur la planète, pas sur le lieu exacte du labo… si tant est qu'il existe encore. »

Sheppard ne dit rien, se contentant de balayer l'horizon du regard. Oui, rien ne disait que quelque chose subsistait encore ici… mais le fait qu'elle ait donné cette indication l'année dernière semblait prouver le contraire. Elle ne leur aurait pas donné une fausse piste, un faux espoir. Quelque chose leur serait utile. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à ça. C'était le seul moyen de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas une folie.

« Vous avez récolté des infos sur cette planète dans votre Rodcave non ? »

McKay le regarda en biais avant de répondre sous son regard insistant.

« Oui, j'ai la topographie des lieux, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! se vexa-t-il en sortant un papier et une lampe de sa poche. Alors voilà, nous sommes là et d'après les informations que les Anciens avaient, le laboratoire devrait se trouver à … six kilomètres ? !!

- Quoi vous le saviez pas ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais le plan des lieux, pas que je l'avais regardé.

- Bon le soleil ne devrait pas tarder à se lever. On part maintenant.

- Quoi ?!!

- On part maintenant ! trancha John d'un ton un peu plus dur que précédemment. »

Teyla et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard. Il n'avait pas changé en quatre mois. Il avait gardé son âme de chef.

C'est donc sans un mot qu'ils le suivirent.

Leurs lunettes de vision nocturne, bien que très efficaces, ne leur évitèrent pas quelques embuches et c'est sans manquer à sa réputation que Rodney demanda une pause au bout de trois kilomètres, faisant valoir qu'à ce train là quelqu'un devrait finir par le porter. Cet argument de poids décida John à stopper leur cheminement.

Pendant que Rodney défaisait ses chaussures, le colonel s'éloigna vers le petit jour qui pointait derrière les montagnes.

Teyla délaissa un instant ses compagnons pour venir le retrouver.

« John ?

- Mhh ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine. C'est le contre coup des bracelets c'est tout. »

L'Athosienne sourit en coin. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

John quitta un instant les montagnes des yeux pour les tourner vers elle.

« Je sais pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous lancer dans cette mission.

- Pour trouver un laboratoire Assuran et…

- John… ? »

Le militaire soupira. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui, comme en chacun d'eux.

« Je ne voulais pas vous entraîner là-dedans…

- C'est faux, lui sourit-elle. Vous vouliez que nous soyons tous avec vous. Comme avant.

- Oui, mais justement, c'est plus comme avant. J'ai été égoïste.

- Non John, vous vouliez que vos amis soient là pour vous aider, et c'est normal. »

Il soupira et reporta son regard vers les premiers rayons du soleil.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Moi aussi j'espère, murmura-t-elle. »

John fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Plus que ça, j'y crois. »

Cette fois il lui fit face.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il acquiesça.

« Allez, on y retourne. »

Ooooooooooooo

Une jeune femme sortit d'un bâtiment délabré. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses mains saignaient. Elle n'avait pas arrêté une minute. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle aurait dû prendre du repos. Elle aurait dû dormir. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Elle avait assez dormi. Elle s'était assez reposée. Maintenant elle devait travailler. Réussir… Elle avait tous les outils… tout le savoir !

Elle s'étira et regarda les premiers rayons du soleil qui transperçaient maintenant l'épaisse frondaison des arbres qui depuis de longs mois étaient sa maison, son abri. Il faudra bientôt qu'elle aille relever les pièges posés la veille et cueille les fruits des arbres alentour avant que les animaux se soient servis. Elle soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devenir une femme des bois ! Après tout elle n'avait jamais été préparée à ça. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle avait appris quelques petites choses des personnes qui l'avaient entourée…

Elle passa une main sur sa nuque. Elle avait chaud. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la nuit dans ce bâtiment qui aspirait en journée la moiteur des lieux et n'avait pas pensé à aérer pendant la nuit, trop occupée à travailler sur son problème.

Il était temps d'aller se rafraîchir.

Ooooooooooooooo

« On arrive bientôt ? demanda Ronon.

- Je sais pas, oui peut-être ! grinça Rodney que cette question, posée pour la sixième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, commençait à énerver prodigieusement.

- Calme Chewi. Notre grand génie va trouver… un jour.

- Ecoutez, pour la centième fois la topographie a changé en 10 000 ans ok ? Il y a des montagnes qui ont quasiment disparu et… des lacs qui se sont formés, acheva-t-il en tombant nez à nez avec une immense étendue d'eau. »

John soupira mais prit sur lui pour ne rien dire. Ils s'étaient tous levés tôt et l'énervement de la mission ajouté à la fatigue emmagasinée ne les aidaient pas à avoir les idées claires.

« Ok, on fait une pause de cinq minutes, le temps de… »

- Il laissa sa phrase ne suspend, fixant un point de l'autre côté du lac.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe John ? demanda Teyla en le rejoignant, la main non loin de son arme.

- Baissez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Vous voyez ce que je vois là bas ?

- On dirait un camp, remarqua Ronon.

- Et qui dit camp, dis être humain ! On est sauvé ! s'exclama Rodney en se levant. Eh oh !! cria-t-il en agitant les bras avant de se faire attraper par son gilet par balles et plaquer au sol par un Satédien pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

- Si vous refaites ça, je vous attache à un arbre… »

La colère tranquille de Ronon dissuada Rodney de faire une nouvelle tentative.

John et Teyla s'échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient tous deux la même chose. Mais c'était impossible.

Le colonel fit signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit jusqu'au campement. Dissimulés derrière les fourrés, ils observèrent les lieux.

D'un geste, le militaire leur intima de rester à couvert, tandis qu'il se levait. Il fit un pas, puis deux… puis se détendit un peu. Il n'y avait personne.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez… »

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, lui tomba dessus. Ils roulèrent sur le côté. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney bondirent comme un seul homme.

John se retrouva sur le ventre, son assaillant sur lui. Il tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès.

« Tu le lâches ! Pas de gestes brusques ! »

John ferma les yeux de soulagement. Toujours pile à l'heure.

L'assaillant tourna lentement la tête.

Ronon ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa son arme.

Teyla sentit sa respiration se couper.

Rodney bégaya des mots que lui seul comprit.

« Oh, eh ? Je suis toujours écrasé au sol !! Qui que vous soyez, vous pourriez vous lever ? »

L'agresseur se releva lentement. Bien vite imité par John.

« Dis donc, vous y allez pas de main morte vous ! grogna-t-il en se massant la nuque, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. »

Il se tourna.

Son sourire fit alors place à un visage livide.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… même s'il avait espéré …

« Elizabeth…

- Bonjour John. »

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeli71 : Merci :d et ravie de te retrouver ^^ Voilà les explications sur la disparition et surtout le retour de Liz. **

**Docteur Evan : C'est vrai que ces scènes sont… plutôt visuelles O_o lol**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez la suite :d **

Les jambes du militaire étaient prêtes à le lâcher. Il dut s'adosser à un arbre pour garder une certaine contenance.

Elle était là… devant lui. Celle qu'il ne pensait plus voir tant ses espérances avaient été déçues… et soudain la peur. La peur que tout ceci ne soit une illusion de plus.

« Vous êtes un clone ? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix blanche.

- Non… »

Sa voix… elle aussi était différente… différente des autres fois. Différente de celle de son clone… différente de celle de cette Assuran rebelle. Mais identique à celle de l'Elizabeth qui s'était sacrifiée pour eux…Identique à celle qui avait été leur chef durant trois ans… Identique à celle qu'il… qui lui avait manqué. Chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour depuis deux ans…Identique à celle dont on lui avait annoncé la mort… Il ne savait plus que croire. C'était tellement invraisemblable.

Ce fut Teyla qui rompit le silence.

« Elizabeth… c'est vraiment vous ?

- Oui…

- Comment on peut être sûr ? demanda Ronon, la main sur son arme.

- Je pourrais vous demander de me poser des questions personnelles, mais ce ne serait pas une preuve… J'ai les souvenirs des autres… moi que vous avez vues ces deux dernières années grâce, ou à cause, de la mémoire commune des Assurans.

- Raison de plus, grogna le Satédien en resserrant son emprise sur son blaster. »

Elizabeth se tourna de nouveau vers John. Ses émotions menaçaient de la submerger. Mais elle devait rester forte. Pour leur prouver à eux, mais aussi à elle, qu'elle était toujours la leader que tous avaient connue. Il fallait qu'ils la croient. Viendraient ensuite les retrouvailles.

« John… »

Ce ton, elle seule pouvait l'avoir. Elle qui était plus humaine que machine. Elle qui l'avait épaulé durant trois ans. Elle pour qui il avait été là pendant trois ans. Il n'avait aucune preuve, ne savait rien du miracle par lequel elle était là aujourd'hui devant lui. Et pourtant il la crut. Comme il l'avait toujours crue quand elle posait ce regard sur lui. Ce regard calme et pourtant si intense.

« Détendez-vous Ronon, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. C'est Elizabeth. »

Le Satédien fronça les sourcils mais ne dégagea pas pour autant sa main de la crosse de son arme. Ce fut le bras de Teyla qui l'y força doucement.

Rodney, quant à lui, restait les yeux écarquillés, sans pouvoir prononcer une seule parole. La raison le disputait à l'espoir. Lui, comme les autres, avait espéré la voir en sachant pertinemment que ce maigre espoir été voué à l'échec. Et la voir là, devant lui, lui avait ôté les mots de la bouche… Double miracle.

« Vous, commença Sheppard… comment…

- Je vais vous expliquer, lui sourit-elle. Suivez-moi. »

John sentit ses derniers soupçons s'évanouir. Ce sourire…

Il la suivit.

Les autres sur ses pas.

Elizabeth les guida à travers les bois.

La forêt était épaisse et chaque arbre se ressemblait. Même Ronon dut se retourner plus d'une fois pour mémoriser le chemin.

Teyla, Rodney et John, quant à eux, ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards de la jeune femme brune qui les précédait. Jamais ils n'auraient réellement cru la revoir. Ils avaient espérer… mais ne s'étaient jamais autorisés à y croire vraiment…

C'est médusés qu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière… Au milieu de laquelle trônait un bâtiment… immense !

« Le labo, souffla Rodney en se précipitant sur son moniteur portable.

- Un des laboratoires Rodney.

- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda John en lui jetant un regard.

- Ce laboratoire est un de ceux qu'utilisaient les Assurans. Celui-ci leur servaient à… à transformer les humains en machines, acheva-t-elle en un pseudo sourire. »

Teyla et John s'échangèrent un regard. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant toutes ces années. Ce qu'elle devait encore ressentir.

Elizabeth les précéda dans un couloir sombre. Le manque de lumière dû à l'épaisse frondaison rendait l'endroit lugubre.

Personne ne pipa plus mot jusqu'à arriver dans une salle à peine plus éclairée.

« Et voilà le cœur de la structure, annonça Elizabeth. »

Sans un regard pour quiconque, Rodney se hâta vers une des consoles de contrôle. Elizabeth sourit discrètement. Il n'avait pas changé. Elle hasarda un regard vers John. Lui non plus… en bon chef militaire, il inspectait les lieux avec Ronon et Teyla. En bon chef militaire… il ne montrait pas ses émotions. Seuls ses yeux se laissaient aller de temps en temps.

« C'est ici qu'ils faisaient leurs expériences! s'exclama Rodney. J'ai tout un fichier détaillant les tests que les Assurans ont fait… sur des Unas…les Wraiths…les humains… les Anciens…

- Et bien d'autres races que vous découvrirez quand vous aurez étudié les bases de données, termina Elizabeth. »

Le scientifique leva un instant les yeux de la console et sourit brièvement à Elizabeth avant de replonger dans son travail. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise et n'arrivait pas à croire totalement ce qu'il vivait.

« Comment vous êtes…, commença Ronon en s'approchant d'elle avec encore une pointe de méfiance.

-Comment ça se fait que je sois en vie ? l'aida la jeune femme. »

Le Satédien hocha la tête.

« Vous voulez la version courte ou la version longue ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- La longue, répondit John d'un ton sérieux en se postant devant elle.

- Très bien… je vais tout vous raconter… »

Rodney leva le nez de la console et porta toute son attention sur la jeune femme se trouvant devant eux. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis deux ans mais à cet instant tout lui revint en mémoire : ses mains jointes lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer une conversation sérieuse, son regard déterminé quand elle voulait convaincre son auditoire, son visage paisible mais pourtant légèrement anxieux à l'idée des conséquences de ses paroles.

Il n'eut alors plus aucun doute : c'était bien elle. Son cœur battit plus fort et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Qu'avait-elle pu endurer loin des siens durant tout ce temps ?

Elizabeth observait ceux qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir… Ils la regardaient, attentifs et curieux, même si certaines nuances transparaissaient. Rodney était anxieux, Ronon méfiant, Teyla aussi sereine que possible et John… Lui était insondable. Seuls ses yeux brillaient, signe de son émotion. Elle prit une grande inspiration et débuta son récit.

« Je vais commencer cette histoire quand je vous ai quitté, il y a deux ans. Comme vous le savez, les Assurans m'ont gardé captive…

- Et ils nous ont dit que vous étiez morte, souffla Rodney.

- Taisez-vous McKay !

- Non John, il a raison. C'est exact, ils l'ont dit... Mais c'était un mensonge.

- Un mensonge, répéta le scientifique pour se persuader un peu plus de la réalité.

- Oui… enfin Rodney, depuis quand croit-on sur parole un ennemi, sourit faiblement la jeune femme. »

Les regards se baissèrent d'un seul coup. Oui, ils les avaient cru, et à présent s'en mordaient les doigts ! John, plus que les autres.

Sentant qu'elle les avait mis mal à l'aise, Elizabeth poursuivit.

« Ils m'ont emmenée sur leur planète mère et désactivée en me plaçant en caisson de stase. Les autres copies que vous avez rencontrées ont été créées à partir de moi.

- Mais toutes ces copies nous ont affirmé être vous, objecta Teyla.

- On a bloqué leur mémoire, lui répondit simplement la jeune femme. Oberoth dirigeait les opérations et n'a laissé passer aucune information indésirable. »

L'Athosienne hocha la tête, se sentant un peu honteuse d'avoir posé cette question. Elle savait que la personne se trouvant devant elle était sa chef, son amie. Mais elle voulait en être certaine. Et elle voulait aussi que Ronon en soit certain.

« Continuez, demanda John après quelques secondes de silence.

- Quand la planète mère n'a plus été sûre, ils m'ont transférée ici, sur cette planète.

- Comment votre dernier… vous l'a su ? Ce n'était pas dans l'intérêt d'Oberoth, remarqua Sheppard.

- C'est moi qui aie permis à cette information de s'ancrer dans la conscience de la dernière Elizabeth. »

Tous l'observèrent, les yeux ébahis.

« Le processus de transmission d'informations d'un Assurant à l'autre est très complexe. Beaucoup plus que ce que nous imaginions. Pendant ma stase, certains parties de mon cerveau étaient actives pour permettre mon clonage. J'ai profité de ces moments pour me connecter aux autres et transférer à mon clone les informations que j'avais en ma possession.

- Dont l'adresse de la planète, murmura John.

- Dont l'adresse de la planète, lui fit écho Elizabeth.

- Mais pourquoi votre clone nous l'a pas simplement donnée ? demanda Ronon.

- Elle était surveillée. Et j'avais besoin de temps.

- De temps ?

- J'avais des choses à faire avant que vous ne me retrouviez. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est contentée de laisser un indice. »

Les quatre explorateurs s'en regardèrent. Sans un mot. Elle comptait encore sur eux. Alors qu'ils l'avaient laissée entre les mains de leurs ennemis, abandonnée à son sort. Plus qu'un malaise, ce fut une honte sans précédent qui leur enserra le cœur.

« Mais vous êtes venus avant que j'ai pu fini.

- Qu'est-ce que vous deviez finir ? questionna Teyla.

- Je devais finir d'éliminer les nanites de mon organisme.

- Ca vous tuerait ! s'exclama Rodney.

- C'est sur ce problème que je travaille jour et nuit depuis plus de cinq mois. »

John l'observa attentivement. Jour et nuit… ce n'était pas une expression. Elle était dans un état de fatigue avancé. Jamais en trois ans il ne l'avait vue comme ça.

« Comment êtes-vous sortie de votre stase ? reprit le Canadien.

- Mon caisson était préprogrammé pour me réveiller.

- Pourquoi précisément il y a cinq mois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas penchée sur cette question là. J'en avais une autre à régler. »

Le ton de l'ancienne dirigeante avait été cassant. Elle savait que s'ils venaient à la retrouver Rodney lui poserait tout un tas de questions techniques. Mais elle avait pourtant espéré un peu de soutien moral. Quelque chose qui lui aurait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient heureux de la retrouver. Et pas simplement surpris.

Teyla fut la première à sentir son énervement et sa tristesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney avant de s'approcher d'Elizabeth. Elle lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Vous nous avez manqué Elizabeth. »

C'est tout ce qu'attendait la jeune femme. Elle d'un naturel pourtant réservé.

Sans attendre davantage, elle rendit ton étreinte à la Pégasienne.

Ronon retira enfin sa main de son blaster et d'un signe de tête, ordonna à Rodney de le suivre. L'instant d'après, malgré leur répugnance à montrer leurs sentiments, les deux hommes prenaient Elizabeth dans leurs bras.

Le scientifique se détacha en dernier et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait le colonel la seconde d'avant…

« Sheppard ? Où est-ce qu'il est allé encore !! ronchonna le Canadien.

- Excusez-moi. »

Elizabeth les quitta et emprunta le couloir menant à la sortie du bâtiment.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeli71**** : Merci de ta review :d et oui… je pense distiller les informations au fur et à mesure… cela dit je peux oublier des questions… inconsciemment… donc… dis moi quelle sont-elles O_o **

**Docteur Evan**** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours. :d**

**Et maintenant… la suite :d (plus petite car en vacances je suis ^^) **

John avait quitté la clairière et commençait à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il se remette de cette rencontre. Il devait reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir faire face à la situation !

Un craquement retentit derrière lui.

Arme au point, le militaire se retourna.

Elizabeth stoppa sa marche.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sheppard ne se tourne de nouveau.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas pour finir par s'arrêter de nouveau, cette fois à quelques centimètres de lui.

Comment lui parler après tout ce temps… ? Comment lui dire, lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé et ce qu'elle espérait… ? Mais finalement, pourquoi lui dire… ? Il avait toujours su deviner ses pensées et si tout était comme avant, il devinerait encore…

La question était là : serait-il comme avant ? C'est en cet espoir qu'elle avait puisé la force de se battre. Malgré l'absence, malgré la solitude… Malgré le danger et les obstacles.

« Elizabeth ? »

Son prénom murmuré lui fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

« John… je vous dérange ? »

Le militaire ferma un bref instant les yeux. Il avait souvent imaginé, rêvé, cet instant, depuis plus de 2 ans… Comment aurait-elle pu le déranger ?!

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

La jeune femme sourit faiblement avant de s'approcher.

Une fois à côté de lui elle porta son regard au loin.

Ils restèrent là un moment, sans rien dire, simplement à organiser leurs pensées et à goûter la présence de l'autre… .

« C'est apaisant cet endroit, vous ne trouvez pas ?/ Vous m'avez manqué »

Ces deux phrases, prononcées en même temps, leur firent tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Comme avant.

Un fin sourire peignit les lèvres de l'ancienne dirigeante et le rouge vint teinter les pommettes du militaire.

« Vous aussi John. Vous m'avez manqué. Vous tous. »

Aucun des deux ne bougea.

Lui était toujours aussi gauche.

Elle toujours aussi pudique.

Ce fut Ronon qui rompit le silence.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

John soupira avant de se retourner.

« Oui Ronon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- McKay commence à s'énerver tout seul.

- Comment ça s'énerver ?

- Il saute partout en débitant tout un tas de mots bizarres.

- Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas, remarqua Elizabeth.

- Oui, certaines choses ne changent pas, confirma John en lui adressant un pâle sourire tout en rejoignant le Satédien.

- Je vous ai dérangé ? demanda le Pégasien alors que John passait près de lui.

- Non, murmura le militaire en le dépassant. »

Ronon attendit que le Docteur Weir arrive à sa portée avant de lui emboîter le pas vers le bâtiment.

Elizabeth chemina à ses côtés sans parler. Mais le silence qui régnait n'était pas un silence gêné. C'était un silence apaisant.

Effectivement, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

« Alors McKay, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? lança John en entrant dans la salle qu'il avait quittée trop peu de temps auparavant.

- Chut !! »

Le colonel fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

Il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous savez que j'ai horreur quand vous faites ça !

- Vous savez que j'ai horreur quand vous m'envoyez balader ! »

Rodney grogna et finit de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable.

« Bon alors, pourquoi vous vous excitez ?

- Je ne m'excite pas ! s'exclama dignement le Canadien. Je suis surpris.

- Surpris… ? répéta John, peu convaincue.

- Oui, bon d'accord, je suis très excité !! reprit Rodney d'un ton enjoué. Vous savez ce que j'ai découvert ?

- Non, mais vous allez me le dire.

- Toutes les notes sur les travaux qu'ont réalisés les Assurans au cours du dernier millénaire !

- Ah.

- Ah ? C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ??

- Ben oui. En quoi ça peut nous intéresser ?

- Ca peut nous aider non seulement à déterminer les espèces qui ont été manipulées, mais aussi à comprendre toutes les étapes du processus de modification des organismes!

- Les étapes du processus ? Mais on sait tous comment ces saletés contaminent les espèces comme vous dites.

- La nôtre oui. Par contact. Mais pour les autres... ça diffère ! Et même pour nous ! Ecoutez ça ! Ils ont réussi à mettre en place un dispositif de contamination par air !

- Par air ?

- Oui ! D'après ce qu'ils disent, ils voulaient installer des sortes de grosses bombonnes d'un produit créé à base de nanites et qui se serait évaporé au-dessus des mondes comme … un vulgaire spray !

- Voulaient… c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne l'ont jamais utilisé.

- Non, le produit était trop volatile. Le temps qu'ilparvienne au sol…il s'évaporait. Mais le plus important c'est pas ça !!

- C'est qu'ils ont reproduit dans leurs notes les étapes précises de modification de l'organisme humain, conclut Elizabeth.

- C'est exact, approuva Rodney. Vous les avez étudiées ?

- Je passe ma vie à ça maintenant Rodney... Chaque étape… je tente de la reprendre, de la comprendre et de l'inverser.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas scientifique…Vous n'avez rien dû comprendre à tout ça.

- C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais perdue… mais si vous saviez ce qu'un cerveau…, elle se retint de dire désespéré, motivé peut comprendre en 5 mois…

- Et vous êtes parvenue à des résultats ? »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme restèrent closes et elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Mais je suis là maintenant, tenta de sourire Rodney. Ca va aller beaucoup plus vite !

- Nous sommes tous là Elizabeth, renchérit Teyla. Nous vous aiderons de notre mieux.

- Merci à tous, murmura la jeune femme. Rodney, si vous voulez, je pourrais vous montrer les travaux que j'ai menés ?

- J'allais vous le demander ! Vous n'auriez pas une pièce plus calme pour travailler ?

- Si, suivez-moi. »

Les deux amis prirent congé et laissèrent John, Ronon et Teyla ensemble.

Le militaire suivit du regard Elizabeth jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire… et aucun mot ne voulait sortir…

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Docteur Evan** : **Ah non Liz est bien Liz !! Son but : combattre les nanites pour redevenir 100% humaine :d **

Ronon jeta un œil au laboratoire avant d'annoncer son intention d'aller visiter les bois alentours. Il invita silencieusement Teyla du regard mais l'Athosienne déclina d'un faible hochement de tête. Le Satédien, légèrement boudeur, sortit à grands pas.

La Pégasienne s'approcha de John qui observait les consoles d'un œil faussement intéressé.

« Ce laboratoire pourra nous apprendre beaucoup de choses, murmura presque le militaire.

- Oui, en effet. Ce lieu semble renfermer un bon nombre de données importantes.

- D'après McKay.

- Et d'après Elizabeth. »

Le colonel se raidit légèrement avant de hocher silencieusement la tête.

« Lui avez-vous parlé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui.

- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est rien de le dire ! »

La jeune femme l'observa un moment. Il était toujours très pudique concernant ses sentiments. Et avec le temps elle avait appris à ne pas le brusquer sur ce délicat sujet.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous rester ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le militaire en la regardant enfin.

- Votre permission prend fin dimanche prochain.

- Je sais…

- John, que comptez-vous faire... ? »

Il l'observa un moment. Oui, que compta-il faire…Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cette situation qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant purement illusoire. Mais maintenant…

« Je… j'en sais rien Teyla, soupira-t-il en regardant de nouveau ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ?

- Je l'aiderais. Je resterais avec elle et je lui parlerais pour rattraper le temps bêtement perdu. Quant à ce qui est du long terme… j'aviserais avec mes amis. »

Le ton presque tranchant de l'Athosienne fit faire volte face au militaire. Ce regard déterminé et insistant il ne le voyait pas souvent. Mais lorsqu'il se manifestait, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Elle est avec Mckay pour le moment.

- Prenez alors la première occasion qui vous sera présentée.

- Ce soir… »

Teyla acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

« Et si nous inspections davantage les lieux pour découvrir ses secrets ?

- J'allais vous le proposer. »

Oooooooooo

« Vous êtes … incroyable ! lâcha Rodney après avoir analysé la plupart des travaux d'Elizabeth.

- Incroyablement lente, j'en conviens.

- Vous voulez rire ?! Vous avez réussi à intégrer des notions que la plupart des gens n'arrivent même pas à concevoir ! »

La jolie brune regarda le scientifique, quelque peu surprise qu'il se répande ainsi en compliments. Ca, ça avait changé !

« C'est gentil Rodney.

- Ecoutez… oh merci… si nous travaillons tous les deux à ce problème, je suis certain que nous trouverons la solution à votre problème !

- Vous pensez ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de masquer un espoir trop souvent déçu.

- Certain ! »

Alors, pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, l'ex-dirigeante d'Atlantis s'autorisa un sourire. Ce qui troubla pour le moins le pauvre Canadien assis en face d'elle.

« Je vais… je vais me pencher sur vos travaux et travailler de mon côté. Allez vous reposer.

- Très bien. Si vous avez des questions sur l'installation des Assurans, n'hésitez pas.

- Ok. Eh, Elizabeth, la retint McKay alors qu'elle se levait.

- Oui ?

- Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué, lâcha-t-il avant de se replonger dans les notes. »

Elle ne dit rien. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle quitta la pièce.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle principale, elle était vide. La jeune femme poussa le pas jusqu'à l'extérieur et constata que le nuit tombait. Elle contourna l'angle du bâtiment, décidée à aller se rafraîchir un peu.

De calme, c'est étrangement ce dont elle avait besoin après avoir passé toute une après-midi à discuter avec Rodney. Elle en avait été heureuse, mais en été sortie épuisée. C'est donc d'un pas las qu'elle prit la direction du lac.

L'eau sur sa peau chauffée par le soleil et les longues heures de discussion avec Rodney lui fit du bien… Immergée dans le lac, exceptée la tête, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, goûtant par là même la douce quiétude du coucher du soleil.

Elle entama quelques brasses qui l'amenèrent au centre du lac. Mais alors qu'elle revenait vers la berge, un bruit dans les fourrés la fit brusquement s'arrêter. Immobile dans l'eau, les sens en alerte, elle guettait. Des animaux nocturnes… ? Non, ce n'était pas encore leur heure…Un bref regard vers le rivage lui indiqua que quel que soit le visiteur, elle était trop loin pour attraper son couteau avant qu'il n'apparaisse et ne la menace. Mais alors que l'angoisse se faisait plus sourde, un faisceau de lumière l'éblouit. Elle détourna la tête.

« Elizabeth ? »

La lumière glissa sur la peau de la jeune femme pour éclairer le buisson derrière elle.

« John ?

- Désolé, je vous avais prise pour…autre chose.

- Oh… »

Les deux Terriens s'observèrent un instant, le halo de la lune éclairant les traits de chacun.

John… bugait totalement. Elle était là devant lui. A quelques mètres… Ses cheveux dégagés de ce visage qu'il avait vu tant de fois en rêve… sa peau humide… l'eau qui arrivait si bas…

« Colonel ?? »

John se reprit et sursauta.

« Oui, désolé…Je… vous cherchais. »

Il se maudit pour cette absence de transition et d'esprit !

« Très bien, laissez-moi le temps de… me sécher. »

Le militaire hocha la tête et pointa cette fois le faisceau de son P90 vers le sol.

Le regard fixant un arbre au loin, il l'entendit nager jusqu'au bord. Puis plus rien. Il déglutit avec peine. Elle était là, elle était… Il chassa de son esprit cette idée et revint à des considérations autres. Lui parler… oui. Mais comment…

« John ? »

Le militaire s'approcha de l'endroit où Elizabeth l'attendait.

« Euh, vous êtes…

- Visible ? Oui, sourit-elle. »

John passa la tête au coin de l'arbre et, constatant – sans réussir à déterminer si c'était du soulagement ou de la déception- qu'elle était habillée décemment, fit un pas vers elle.

Elizabeth se détourna rapidement pour reprendre le drap qui l'avait séchée, cachant ainsi sa gêne et reprenant un peu de son aplomb.

« Désolé si je vous ai fait peur, c'était pas mon intention.

- Ca va John. Je regrette juste de m'être départie de mon couteau… c'était imprudent de ma part. »

Le colonel fit glisser son regard de la silhouette de la jeune femme à un objet reflétant l'éclat lunaire, objet qu'elle ramassa et remit bien vite à sa ceinture avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui.

« Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui… je…me demandais si vous aviez faim ? Ronon est parti chasser et a ramené des choses… inconnues. Vous pourriez peut-être nous éclairer avant qu'on meurt tous d'empoisonnement alimentaire.

- Pas de panique. Il n'y a que peu de choses ici qui sont toxiques. Et même ingérées, elles ne sont pas mortelles. »

John l'observa un moment. Elle avait dû faire des expériences, pas toujours agréables… Elle avait dû vivre des heures sombres…

« Nous y allons ? demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui.

- Attendez, murmura-t-il en la retenant par le bras. »

La Terrienne réprima un frisson et lui fit face.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le militaire ne soupire et ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez manqué Elizabeth. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, en proie à une émotion intense. Elle avait attendu ce moment. Elle l'avait tant attendu…


	13. Chapter 13

**Doc Evan** : **Si j'arrive à te faire apprécier le Shweir, j'aurais gagné une étape O_o lol Merci pour ta review !!!! :d :d **

« Ils sont où les animaux sur cette planète ! grogna Ronon.

- Si vous faisiez moins de bruit on arriverait à les entendre ! le sermonna Teyla. »

Le Satédien fronça les sourcils et se concentra davantage sur les bois alentour.

Au bout de quelques mètres, un craquement se fit entendre.

D'un geste, Ronon stoppa leur marche. Les deux Pégasiens contournèrent, chacun d'un côté, le buisson duquel provenait le bruit suspect. Un bruit faible. Un petit animal sans doute. Mais alors que tous deux visaient le sol de leurs armes, une masse sombre et imposante sauta sur Teyla avant de la plaquer violemment au sol, une main sur la gorge de la jeune femme, l'autre en l'air, prête à frapper.

L'Athosienne jeta un œil à son arme, projetée à plus d'un mètre d'elle, lumière du viseur toujours allumée, avant de reporter son regard sur son agresseur. La faible lumière bleue éclairant son visage. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux agrandis d'horreur. Un Wraith !

Aucun son ne se sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit la main s'abattre sur elle.

Le seul bruit qui se fit entendre fut celui du P90 de Ronon qui mitrailla le corps de l'ennemi.

« Stop ! Cria Teyla en voyant le Wraith s'effondrer de côté. »

Intrigué, le Satédien arrêta ses tirs de mauvaise grâce. L'Athosienne reprit rapidement son arme et pointa le viseur sur le Wraith. Il respirait encore.

« Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé d'arrêter ? ragea Ronon en s'approchant.

- Est-ce que vous êtes seul ici ? demanda Teyla en menaçant la créature de son couteau. »

Un sourire accueillit sa question.

« Répondez ! ordonna-t-elle en incisant la chaire pâle. »

Cette fois une grimace peignit les traits de l'ennemi.

« Je suis une éclaireur.

- Si on le tue, ça alertera les autres, maugréa Ronon.

- Alors on ne va pas le tuer tout de suite, gronda Teyla en se relevant. Debout ! »

C'est avec peine que le Wraith se remit sur ses pieds.

« Il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, il ne nous posera pas de problème ! asséna le Satédien en poussant le prisonnier dans le dos, le forçant ainsi à avancer.

- Je crois au contraire qu'il va nous poser un sérieux problème. Rodney ne va pas apprécier que nous revenions sans gibier, expliqua-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de son ami. »

Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire.

Seul le Wraith sembla totalement imperméable à la plaisanterie.

Ooooooo

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ! s'impatienta Rodney en tournant en rond dans la pièce centrale.

- Calmez-vous McKay et asseyez-vous ! Vous me donnez le tournis ! »

Le scientifique soupira et s'assit sur un des sièges présents.

Elizabeth sourit en coin avant de replonger le nez dans les récentes avancées de Rodney. Son espoir se ravivait au fur et à mesure de la lecture des notes du Canadiens.

« Alors ? demanda John en prenant place à côté d'elle, à même le sol.

- J'y vois plus clair. »

Le colonel l'observa un moment. Si sa voix était neutre, ses traits, eux, étaient plus tendus. Ce visage, il le connaissant et l'interprétait sans mal. Elle était en pleine concentration.

Alors, discrètement, il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour lire les notes.

« John, vous savez que ça me perturbe quand vous faites ça, prononça la jeune femme d'une voix égale.

- Hum, désolé, marmonna-t-il en se décalant.

- Ah, vous voyez que c'est horripilant ! s'exclama Rodney. »

Un seul regard en biais du militaire fit taire le scientifique.

« Rodney… vous êtes un génie, murmura Elizabeth au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur la feuille qu'elle tenait dans la main. »

John fut le seul à percevoir le timbre ému de l'ex-dirigeante. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Oui, je sais, soupira Rodney en s'adossant à son siège. »

Le militaire lança un regard peu avenant au Canadien avant de prendre la feuille des mains d'Elizabeth.

« Je peux ?

- Je vous en prie.

- Je me demande bien depuis quand vous comprenez quelque chose aux équations mathématiques de ce niveau !

- Depuis plus longtemps que vous ne savez vous servir correctement d'une arme. »

Mouché, Rodney tourna son siège et reporta son attention sur une console qu'il avait déjà étudiée.

John attendit quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers Elizabeth.

« Dites, ça veut dire quoi en gros ? murmura-t-il.

- Ca veut dire que j'approche du but, répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire qui reflétait sa fébrilité. »

A quelques centimètres de ces yeux verts qui lui avaient tant manqué, le militaire sentit son souffle se raréfier.

Le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth se flétrit jusqu'à disparaître.

Les corps se rapprochaient inconsciemment. De plus en plus. Ils s'apprêtaient à se toucher quand un bruit sourd les fit sursauter.

Les regards convergèrent vers le sol.

La réaction de John fut immédiate : il bondit sur ses pieds, se plaça devant Elizabeth et pointa son arme vers le corps du Wraith gisant sur le sol.

« Regardez ce qu'on vous ramène, lança Ronon.

- Un éclaireur, précisa Teyla. »

Rodney vint se placer aux côtés d'Elizabeth qui venait de se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? couina le scientifique.

- Pas de panique, avec la rafale que je lui ai envoyée, il en aura pour pas mal de temps avant de récupérer complètement.

- J'en doute pas mais pourquoi l'avoir ramené ?

- Il faut le garder en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on parte, trancha John.

- Partir ? Mais où ? demanda Elizabeth, des intonations d'angoisse dans la voix.

- Loin d'ici. Les autres vont pas tarder à rappliquer !

- John, on ne peut pas partir !

Si on reste, ils vont nous trouver ! répliqua le militaire en la regardant intensément.

Je ne partirai pas John »

Les deux Terriens se défiaient du regard.

« Comme au bon vieux temps, marmonna Rodney, somme toute peu rassuré ».

Elizabeth reporta son regard sur le Wraith. Hors de question qu'elle parte ! Elle avait assez attendu, assez espéré ! Elle était près du but cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter !

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Belmene**** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice :d Merci beaucoup pour ta review (qui me fait très plaisir !!). Et oui j'ai voulu montrer comment Liz pourrait revenir (si seulement les scénaristes y mettaient un peu du leur ! O_o) Pour ce qui est de Ronon : je suis bien d'accord ! Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute… mais pas avec Amélia (merci d'ailleurs pour le nom de famille de la dame que j'ignorais totalement !).**

**Doc Evan: Voici la suite où tu sauras pourquoi Liz ne veut pas partir ^^ **

« Ronon, vous pouvez garder un œil sur notre invité ? demanda Elizabeth sans quitter John des yeux.

- Aucun problème. »

Même le Satédien savait que dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait rester en dehors. Il s'approcha du Wraith et pointa son blaster sur lui.

« Colonel, suivez-moi. »

Et c'est sans attendre la réponse qu'elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle, un militaire fulminant de colère la suivant de près.

Une fois dans la forêt, il explosa.

« Elizabeth !! »

Sa voix fit légèrement sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui. Son calme apparent déstabilisa le militaire. Juste une seconde.

« Il faut partir !

- Je ne vous en empêche pas.

- Je me suis mal exprimé. Il faut que nous partions. Tous les cinq !

- Non, je reste.

- Elizabeth, vous ne comprenez pas ! s'exclama-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Si, je comprends parfaitement. Vous le laisserez en vie et vous partirez. Ou vous le tuerez. Peu importe. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça alertera les autres.

- Et ils viendront sur la planète ! Ils vous tueront !

- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Je ne suis plus totalement humaine. Voire… quasiment plus – sa voix avait vibré. Ils ne pourront se nourrir de moi. Ils le comprendront, partiront et je pourrais terminer mon travail.

- Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse toute seule ici ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrivera si tout ça fonctionne et que vous redevenez humaine ?!

- Ils ne seront plus là.

- Je crois moi qu'ils attendront.

- John, il n'y a pas que moi dans la galaxie. Ils ne vont pas sacrifier de l'énergie et du temps pour moi.

- Vous les avez défié Elizabeth ! En leur refusant de se nourrir. Ils attendront que vous soyez redevenue humaine et ensuite au choix ! Vous leur servirez d'encas ou bien d'adoratrice ! A moins qu'il ne fasse de vous un runner ! »

Toute la colère et la rage trop longtemps contenues avaient explosé, claquant dans les ramures des arbres alentours comme le plus violent des orages.

Elizabeth avait reculé d'un pas, son pouls s'étant accéléré, mais tentant malgré tout de contenir l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, parvint-elle à se reprendre. Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré pour arriver aujourd'hui si près du but !

- Quel est l'intérêt d'arriver si près du but si une fois ce but atteint vous mourrez ?!

- John, vous m'avez oublié pendant des années ! Alors faites-moi plaisir : continuez comme ça et partez ! »

Le visage du militaire perdit toute expression, le choc des paroles annihilant toute sa colère.

La jeune femme le contempla un instant avant de le contourner et de rentrer au laboratoire, plus triste, mais aussi plus déterminée que jamais.

De retour à l'intérieur, elle remarqua que Ronon et le Wraith avaient disparu et que Rodney tournait en rond, nerveux. Seule Teyla vint à sa rencontre, aussi sereine que les évènements pouvaient le lui permettre. Dans un sourire, elle encouragea l'ex-leader à lui parler.

« Je ne partirai pas Teyla.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! s'égosilla le scientifique.

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué au colonel Sheppard, je ne suis pas humaine. Je ne présente aucun intérêt pour eux.

- Maintenant non ! Mais quand vous serez redevenue… vous, là ça changera tout ! »

Elizabeth poussa un soupire et d'un simple coup d'œil, Teyla intima au Canadien de la laisser gérer la situation.

« Elizabeth, de quoi avez-vous besoin pour régler le problème ?

- Des notes, de comprendre tous les détails, tout ce à quoi les Assurans ont pu réfléchir pour transformer les humains en machines. »

Le stress, la fatigue et la colère commençaient à percer dan la voix d'Elizabeth. L'Athosienne posa une main sur son bras et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à un siège où elle la fit asseoir.

« Pour ce qui est des notes, Rodney peut se charger de les télécharger dans son ordinateur.

- Il n'y a pas que cela Teyla, soupira-t-elle de nouveau. Pour bien faire, il faudrait télécharger tous les logiciels et les programmes de recherche, toutes les bases de données au cas où une information y serait dissimulée. Et je veux bien faire ! Je veux… »

Elle ferma les yeux. Teyla et Rodney s'échangèrent un regard, le cœur serré. Lorsque la Terrienne ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle avait retrouvé un calme apparent.

« Il faut que je reste pour finir… et pour couvrir votre départ. Les Wraith ne seront pas longs à retrouver l'adresse que vous avez composée.

-Ca je peux m'en charger une fois de l'autre côté ! affirma le scientifique d'une voix déterminée en s'approchant d'elle. Comme je peux m'occuper de télécharger tout le matériel informatique qu'il faudra pour vous sortir de là !

- Rodney… Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la masse d'informations stockée dans ce laboratoire.

- Elle est plus importe que celle de la Cité ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire en coin.

- Non… mais…

-Alors y'a aucun problème ! trancha-t-il. »

Elizabeth regarda tout à tour ses deux amis. Se pourrait-il que son cauchemar prenne fin... ? Elle n'osait encore se réjouir. Elle s'était tant de fois créé de faux espoirs.

Ce furent l'écho de pas dans le couloir qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous Rodney ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr ! Et c'est pas peu dire ! »

Alors la jeune femme se permit un faible sourire.

« Très bien… nous en reparlerons demain. Pour l'heure, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de manger quelque chose ?

- Mais euh… vous mangez ? demanda Rodney d'une petite voix

- Non, mais j'ai amassé quelques réserves…au cas où j'arriverais enfin à résoudre… le problème. »

Elizabeth tint sous silence le fait que cette réserve était aussi une sorte de Saint Graal qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau les jours où tout semblait contre elle. Tant de jours…

Rodney et elle partaient côte à côte vers un des couloirs menant au laboratoire lorsque John arriva sur le seuil de la porte principale. Il s'immobilisa, le temps qu'ils disparaissent, puis entra et s'avança vers Teyla.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- J'allais vous poser la même question.

- Elle ne veut rien entendre ! Elle reste…

- Elle nous a écoutés. Elle part. »

Les traits du militaire se détendirent quelque peu.

« Depuis le temps, je ne sais plus comment lui parler.

-Vous n'avez jamais vraiment su John. »

La pointe d'ironie dans la voix de la Pégasienne redonna un peu le sourire au colonel.

« Où vont-ils ?

- Chercher de quoi dîner. Rodney était près de nous faire une syncope.

- C'est un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici sans en faire une. Et Ronon ?

- Il surveille le Wraith, répondit-elle en passa une main sur sa nuque.

- Je vais aller le relever et il vous accompagnera au lac. Vous avez besoin de vous rafraîchir.

- Je peux très bien y aller seule. Les autres Wraith ne sont pas encore là.

- Je sais, mais je voudrais quand même que vous l'emmeniez avec vous. Il est assez stressant quand y'a des méchants dans le coin.

- D'accord, lui sourit l'Athosienne. »

En effet, c'est un Ronon quelque peu sur les nerfs qui la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

« On y va, grogna-t-il. »

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. Elle n'était à l'évidence pas la seule à avoir besoin de se changer les idées.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle allongea le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez trouvé un endroit sûr où l'enfermer ?

- Oui, une sorte de réserve avec une fenêtre. Assez petite pour pas le laisser filer, assez grande pour pouvoir voir où il est avant d'entrer. »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Il était accoutumé à la sournoiserie de leur ennemi. Comme elle. Depuis trop longtemps déjà. Certains réflexes leur étaient acquis.

Ronon jeta un coup d'œil à l'Athosienne. La nuit était à présent totale, mais la lumière de leur P90 nappait leurs visages d'une légère clarté. Elle était fatiguée. Plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à venir frôler son bras du sien.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ca va ? demanda le Satédien.

- Oui… oui tout va bien. »

Il faisait trop sombre pour que la surprise soit détectée sur les traits de la Pégasienne. Et pourtant, grande était cette surprise, même si depuis quelques temps maintenant il faisait davantage attention à elle, par des gestes, des regards, ou bien encore des questions de ce genre.

« Et vous ?

- Moi ? Toujours ! »

Cette réponse étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Oui, toujours. Il était celui sur lequel tous pouvaient compter. Sur lequel elle avait pu compter durant tous ces mois. Parce que lui seul savait ce qu'elle ressentait, exilée loin de sa maison, de sa planète. Loin de sa galaxie.

C'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'ils arrivèrent au lac. La lumières des lunes faisait scintiller l'étendue d'eau et donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère apaisante.

Lorsque Teyla se tourna vers Ronon, elle baissa aussitôt les yeux. Il venait d'enlever sa chemise et était déjà en train de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Je vais un peu plus loin, annonça la jeune femme tandis que ses pas l'avaient déjà amenée à dix bons mètres de son coéquipier. »

Le Satédien sourit en coin et enleva son pantalon, gardant toutefois son couteau ceint contre lui.

Teyla tourna la tête vers le lac quand elle entendit le bruit sourd d'un corps plongé dans l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, la tête de Ronon réapparaissait. Constatant qu'il faisait quelques brasses dans la direction opposée à la sienne, elle entreprit de se dévêtir presqu'entièrement avant de gagner à son tour la tiédeur de l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et profita un moment de la quiétude des lieux.

La trop grande quiétude des lieux. Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, balayant les alentours de son regard perçant.

« Ronon ? chuchota-t-elle. Ronon ! reprit-elle cette fois plus fort. Ron... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle fut happée sous la surface… pour reparaitre une seconde plus tard, suivit d'un Satédien plutôt content de lui.

« Ronon ! Enfin... et ça vous fait rire ?!

- Ouais ! »

Face à son hilarité, Teyla fut un instant partagée entre le reproche et le rire. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui l'emporta et, sans prévenir, elle l'aspergea.

Les deux Pégasiens se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'une bataille d'eau ne s'engage.

« Ronon ! Arrêtez enfin !

- Eh, c'est vous qui avez commencé, rit-il de plus belle en se rapprochant insidieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que les autres diraient s'ils nous voyaient nous comporter ainsi ! ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter légèrement l'Athosienne.

- Qu'on a bien raison de prendre du bon temps, répliqua le Satédien en bloquant ses poignets. »

Le sourire de chacun s'estompa. Les corps cessèrent de s'agiter.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre du bon temps. Nous avons une mission.

- On tiendra pas toute la mission si on lâche pas la pression.

- Ronon…

- Teyla, détendez-vous… détendez-vous, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Doc Evan**** : Oui alors Teyla est bien avec le père de son enfant… en théorie. Mais là ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont plus vus… et puis bon ils ne sont pas si liés que ça… donc…**

**J'en profite pour remercier également celles et ceux qui me donnent leur avis en MP ou mail : Ca me fait très plaisir :d :d Donc.. ben merci O_o**

« Vous êtes le colonel Sheppard n'est-ce pas ? »

John s'arrêta de faire les cent pas et regarda le Wraith à travers la fenêtre donnant sur la petite salle où il était enfermé depuis maintenant une bonne heure.

« N'ayez pas l'air surpris. Vous êtes très connu parmi les miens.

- Flatté.

- Mhh, soupira l'ennemi en penchant la tête de côté.

- Quoi ? grogna le militaire.

- Rien, je suis simplement étonné… le bruit courrait que vous étiez plus volubile et ironique.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, vous n'êtes pas tombé dans un bon jour.

- Il est vrai que se faire… réprimander par une femelle n'est pas chose à vous mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

- Ce n'est pas une femelle ! gronda Sheppard, mâchoires serrées.

- Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, sourit la créature, visiblement amusée par la situation. »

Le colonel lui jeta un regard mauvais et reprit ses allées venues devant la prison de fortune.

« Vous êtes très attaché à cette… femme, je me trompe ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel et se planta de nouveau devant le Wraith.

« Vous êtes quoi dans votre peuple ? Miss courrier du cœur ? »

La créature dévoila des dents blanches et pointues dans un sourire proche de l'hilarité – ou tout du moins de ce qui aurait pu passer pour de l'hilarité chez cette race. Il avait visé juste.

« Ou bien peut-être que c'est un moyen pour vous distraire parce que vous savez que vous allez y rester, trancha le militaire d'une voix calme. »

Cette fois le visage de la créature perdit toute trace d'amusement.

Un instant plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

« Rodney ?

- Mhh Chalut, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mangez ?

- Mhh … ché pas, mais ché bon. On dirait du poulet, parvint-il à articuler après avoir dégluti. Vous venez ?

- Ronon est revenu ?

- Il était parti ?

- Oui, avec Teyla, au lac.

- Oh... avec Teyla ? Seuls ? »

John jeta un regard au Wraith qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Mieux valait en dire le moins possible.

« Restez là. Je prends un morceau et je reviens.

- Quoi ? glapit le scientifique.

- Détendez-vous McKay.

- Mais… mais…

- Narguez-le avec votre sandwich, il meurt de faim, lança le militaire en passant à l'angle du couloir. »

Rodney le regarda partir avec une légère angoisse.

« Docteur Rodney McKay je présume ? questionna de nouveau le Wraith d'une voix mielleuse. »

Le Canadien se retourna lentement et lui sourit nerveusement.

« Vous êtes ?

- Un Wraith, répondit le prisonnier en dévoilant sa rangée de dents acérées.

- Sheppard vous a pas donné de nom alors ? demanda le scientifique perdant un peu de sa couleur. »

- L'ennemi pencha la tête de côté, intrigué. A l'évidence, cette information ne lui était pas parvenue.

Rodney vit là une opportunité de finir son repas avec le moins de stress possible.

« On fait un marché. Je le dissuade de vous trouver un de ses noms ridicules et vous restez tranquille… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

- Quel étrange marché.

- Croyez-moi, vous êtes gagnant ! affirma le scientifique en se collant dos au mur opposé avant d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée. »

La créature tourna la tête et s'assit à même le sol, davantage écoeuré par le spectacle de son mets favoris en train de se restaurer que partie consentante à ce marchandage d'une autre culture.

Ooooooo

Au fur et à mesure que la salle centrale rapprochait, les pas du militaire se firent moins pressés. Elle était là.

Comment se comporter ? Quoi lui dire ? Avant ils se comprenaient d'un regard. Sans avoir besoin de mots. Mais ils avaient tellement changé, l'un et l'autre. Ils s'étaient tellement endurcis. Avaient vécu des choses si différentes, bien que d'une dureté sans doute égale.

C'est après avoir respiré un bon coup qu'il décida à entrer dans la pièce. Il la balaya un instant des yeux et tomba sur elle. De dos, sa tunique grise la cintrait à la taille, le nez plongé sur une console.

« Rodney, vous pourriez me passer votre ordinateur pour que je commence le téléchargement des données ? »

Le colonel avisa l'objet demandé sur le sol et le prit avant de l'amener à la jeune femme. Il le lui tendit sans un mot.

Voyant l'ordinateur du coin de l'œil elle le prit, le brancha à la console puis se redressa.

« Voilà, maintenant il n'y a… plus qu'à attendre, acheva-t-elle en tombant face à face avec John. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, ne prononçant pas un mot. Ce fut finalement Elizabeth qui rompit le silence.

« Je vais vous montrer la réserve, annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Il la suivit sans rien dire, cherchant au fond de lui un restant de diplomatie qui aurait pu l'aider à résoudre la crise.

Mais ils parvinrent bien trop rapidement au petit cagibi où étaient entreposés différents fruits et viandes… totalement inconnus.

« Servez-vous. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte face pour regagner la salle.

« Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'on pense à vous. »

Les pas d'Elizabeth ralentirent sensiblement.

« Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je culpabilise de vous avoir laissé entre leurs mains. »

Elle s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« On vous a cherché et puis nos ennemis se sont fait plus nombreux, plus résistants. On a concentré nos efforts sur eux. Et ensuite… on est rentré chez nous. Loin de Pégase. On a perdu espoir de vous retrouver. J'ai quitté le programme… Je ne supportais pas d'avoir le moyen de retourner vous chercher à portée de main sans pourvoit l'utiliser. »

Elizabeth ne bougeait toujours pas, écoutant les mots, refreinant les sentiments humains qui lui restaient…colère, mais surtout tristesse. Tristesse de lui avoir lancé des mots blessants au visage.

« Et maintenant qu'on vous a retrouvé, on ne veut plus vous quitter, continua-t-il en se rapprochant. Je ne veux plus vous quitter, termina-t-il ne posant une main sur son épaule. »

Elle ferma les yeux, contrôlant le flux d'émotions et de pensées qui menaçait de la submerger.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous dire toutes ces choses, murmura-t-elle. J'ai laissé ma colère l'emporter.

- Vous aviez le droit.

- Non… avant je ne me serais jamais permis ce genre de comportement. L'Elizabeth que vous connaissiez ...

- L'Elizabeth que je connais est très forte oui, mais c'est aussi un être humain avec ses faiblesse, même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre. »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex-dirigeante.

« Je ne suis plus un être humain John. »

Cette phrase résonna étrangement aux oreilles des deux terriens.

« Si vous l'êtes encore ! Sinon vous auriez abandonné depuis longtemps

- Les Assurans aussi sont tenaces. »

John soupira et la fit se retourner.

« Vous êtes têtue aussi, et ça, croyez-moi, c'est typiquement humain. »

Un léger soubresaut informa le militaire qu'elle avait étouffé un rire.

« Ca aussi c'est typiquement humain. Vous avez déjà vu une machine sourire ? reprit-il sous son regard sondeur.

- Non… »

Le bras du militaire glissa le long du bras de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa main. Après un instant de flottement, il la prit dans la sienne et la serra.

Elizabeth ressentit une chaleur qui l'avait fuie depuis bien longtemps. Elle sut alors qu'il disait vrai. Une partie d'elle, même infime, était encore humaine. Et c'est pour cette partie là qu'elle devait continuer à se battre.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Après un petit temps, voici enfin la suite !!**

**Belmene : Diantre, je ne sais point si Ronon est plutôt slip ou caleçon… tellement je l'imagine sans O_o. Mhhh Boxer ? :d Ro faudrait avoir honte !!! lol**

**Docteur Evan : AHa saleté d'ordi !!! Oui point du vue sentiments ça a l'air plus rapide que double shweir, mais en fait… ça va stagner un peu… oui je suis d'une nature torturée O_o J'espère tout de même ne pas vous perdre en route lol.**

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaise :d**

Oooooooooo

« Ah ben quand même ! »

Rodney courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers un Ronon aussi bourru qu'à l'ordinaire. Le Satédien lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Je vous signale que je viens de passer près d'une demi-heure en compagnie d'un Wraith ! Au fait, où est Sheppard ?

- Avec Weir et Teyla. Ils discutent de ce qu'ils vont faire de lui.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de lui ? »

Le prisonnier tendit l'oreille.

« Ils ne savent pas encore. Ils vous attendent.

- Et vous ?

- Moi j'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin dans les explications. Tous avaient compris.

« Bon, j'y vais… Je vous le laisse ? »

Un grognement accueillit sa question. Lorsque Rodney eut tourné l'angle du couloir, le Satédien se tourna vers le Wraith et le fixa jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi aille se rasseoir. Lui aussi avait une réputation parmi les siens. Inutile de le mettre en colère, surtout dans un état de fatigue avancé.

oooooooooooo

« Rodney ! soupira de soulagement Teyla en voyant arriver le scientifique.

- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est moi qui dois trancher ?

- Exactement ! répondit John en passant sa main sur sa nuque. »

Le Canadien nota que la tension entre Elizabeth et John s'était estompée. Ce qui le détendit. Détente qui fut de courte durée.

« Rodney, dites à ces dames qu'un bon Wraith et un Wraith mort !

- Là, il a pas tort.

- Rodney, dites au colonel qu'un Wraith mort est un Wraith qui donne plus vite l'alerte aux autres, contre-attaqua Teyla..

- Là, elle a pas tort ! »

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

« Quoi ?! Vous avez tous de bons arguments !

- Essayons de réfléchir calmement, tempéra Elizabeth. Rodney, combien de temps vous faut-il pour télécharger les données du laboratoire ?

- D'après mes calculs… 19h.

- Très bien, donc nous pourrons partir demain après-midi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de le tuer ensuite ? demanda Sheppard. »

Teyla et Elizabeth s'échangèrent un regard troublé.

« Sheppard… pourquoi voulez-vous absolument le tuer ? demanda Rodney d'une petite voix.

- Mais enfin, c'est un ennemi !!

- John, la Convention de Genève…, commença Elizabeth.

- Arrêtez, on l'a jamais vraiment appliquée ! la coupa-t-il. »

Le Docteur Weir l'observa un moment. Beaucoup des choses avaient changé. Certaines en bien. D'autre en mal. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par Rodney.

« Ecoutez, notre plus gros problème pour le moment est de télécharger les données avant que les grands bleus vilains pas beaux rappliquent. Ensuite, il faudra brouiller nos pistes de l'autre côté. Si on arrive déjà à faire tout ça sans qu'on se fasse attaquer, tuer ou kidnapper, je m'estimerais heureux ! »

John soupira et grinça des dents sans piper mot.

« Pour le moment, je propose que vous vous reposiez, trancha Elizabeth en se levant.

- Oui, bonne idée. Euh… on dort où ? demanda le scientifique.

- Je vais vous aménager un coin dans la salle, annonça le Docteur Weir.

- Je vous aide, proposa Tela.

- Moi aussi, se hâta de préciser le Canadien. »

Rester seul avec John ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il savait qu'il passerait ses nerfs sur lui.

oooooooo

« Teyla…

- Oui Elizabeth ?

- Depuis quand est-il comme ça ?

- Qui ?

- John. Il a l'air… je ne sais pas. Il semble avoir perdu une part de son… humanité. »

Rodney baissa les yeux. Teyla chercha ses mots.

« Il y a eu certains évènements qui ont été difficiles à gérer. Nous nous sommes tous endurcis.

- Mais il a l'air d'avoir davantage souffert.

- C'est le cas. Après vous avoir perdu… Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Comme nous tous. Vous savez, reprit l'Athosienne après un moment, vous étiez… vous êtes… la force morale de l'expédition. Sa tempérance. Quand vous avez disparu, nous avons tous ressenti un profond sentiment d'injustice...Et de peine. Certains se sont tournés vers ceux qu'ils aimaient pour les réconforter, d'autres se sont refermés sur eux-mêmes et ont perdu peu à peu leurs repères. »

Rodney hocha silencieusement la tête. Lui avait perdu la même année deux de ses plus proches amis. Heureusement, Zélenka et Teyla avaient été présents. Ensuite, Jennifer… Mais Ronon, et John surtout, n'avaient partagé leurs sentiments avec personne.

Le trio parvint rapidement à une autre salle dans laquelle étaient entreposés plusieurs vieux matelas poussiéreux. Au centre, un petit lit.

« Vous dormez ? demanda Rodney, intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ferme les yeux et parfois des images me viennent. Des images d'Assurans, de réplicateurs, de guerre. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ce sont des souvenirs collectifs entreposés dans un coin de ma mémoire ou bien les plans de groupes qui auraient réussi à s'échapper de notre… de la planète mère des Assurans.

- Vous ne pouvez pas en avoir le cœur net en vous connectant à ceux qui auraient éventuellement survécu ?

- Oui, sans doute ! Mais je ne veux pas leur donner une occasion de me localiser ! »

Le ton d'Elizabeth était tranchant. Rodney se mordit la langue. Il avait manque de tact et de jugeote… une fois de plus.

« Il n'y a pas d'oreillers. Quant aux couvertures, la plupart d'entre elles sont élimées.

- Ne vous en faites pas Elizabeth, ça nous convient parfaitement, la rassura Teyla. N'est-ce pas Rodney ?

- Oui, tout à fait, merci, s'empressa de répondre le scientifique en s'emparant d'un matelas. Je reviendrai chercher les couvertures. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Docteur Weir.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour eux, murmura-t-elle en fixant la porte.

- Cela n'a pas remplacé votre présence.

- Je pense au contraire que tout a été pour le mieux, reprit Elizabeth d'une voix plus assurée. Ils ont eu l'écoute et de bons dirigeants.

- Je sais que le colonel Carter et Monsieur Woolsey ont fait de leur mieux. Ils nous ont évité bien des catastrophes. Pour autant, aucun ne vous a réellement replacée. De plus, ne vous voyant plus à nos côtés, certains de nos alliés ont presque arrêté le négoce avec Atlantis. Sans le Dédale, la Cité aurait manqué de vivres à certaines périodes.

- A ce point là ?

- Oui. Elizabeth, vous êtes importante, et pas seulement pour nous. »

L'espoir de leur avoir manqué, oui. L'espoir qu'ils pensaient à elle de temps en temps, oui. Mais revêtir une telle importance aux yeux de plus d'un peuple… jamais.

Teyla prit à son tour un matelas et croisa John sur le seuil avant de rejoindre la salle principale.

« Ca manque un peu de déco ici, remarqua le militaire. »

Un hochement de tête accueillit sa plaisanterie… qui de ce fait tomba à plat.

Elizabeth prit un matelas, aussitôt reprit par John.

« Laissez, je vais le faire.

- Colonel, je suis plus forte que dix hommes.

- Je sais, mais… un réflexe.

- Je vais me charger de celui de Ronon.

- Pas besoin. Trois matelas seront suffisants. Celui qui montera la garde devant le Wraith n'en aura pas besoin.

- C'est moi qui monterai la garde.

- Quoi ?

- John, je ne dors pas, déclara-t-elle avec le plus de conviction possible. C'est vous qui avez besoin de repos.

- Eli…

- John, c'est un ordre ! »

Les deux terriens s'affrontèrent du regard. John céda le premier en prononçant une phrase qu'il rêvait de lui dire depuis plus de deux ans :

« C'est vous le boss. »

Elizabeth sentit de nouveau une chaleur au creux de son estomac. Une de ces chaleurs qu'elle pensait l'avoir désertée à jamais. De la chaleur humaine…

Oooooooooooo

Malgré les protestations d'Elizabeth et l'apparente soumission du colonel, il fut décidé que Ronon partagerait la garde nocturne avec elle. Le Docteur Weir obtint tout de même de ses anciens coéquipiers d'effectuer les trois-quarts de la garde.

La nuit fut calme. John, Teyla et Rodney s'endormirent presque aussitôt. Les deux premiers du sommeil du juste, le dernier du sommeil du repu.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, ne resta qu'un moment dans sa « chambre ». Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, si tant est qu'elle dormît réellement. Elle était bien trop excitée, bien trop anxieuse aussi. Elle avait tellement attendu, s'était donnée tellement de mal pour trouver une solution à son état. Ensuite… toute s'était enchaîné si vite ! Ils étaient de nouveau apparus dans sa vie. Eux, ceux sur qui elle avait perdu tout espoir de compter, ceux qu'elle était certaine de ne plus jamais revoir, et pourtant… ceux qui étaient une des raisons de sa lutte. Et maintenant, elle allait devoir tout quitter et les suivre. Quitter cet endroit qui l'avait accueillie, qui lui avait redonné espoir, pour les suivre. Dans une voie risquée. Elle soupira et se leva. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle principale.

Elle y pénétra sans bruit. Les respirations étaient calmes, sereines. La jeune femme fit le tour des matelas. Teyla dormait sur le dos, traits détendus. Elizabeth l'observa un moment. Oui, heureusement qu'elle était restée à leurs côtés dans les moments sombres. Elle avait l'âme d'un leader et avait dû le montrer à plusieurs reprises.

Son regard se porta ensuite du Rodney. Allongé sur le ventre, le nez écrasé dans la couverture et la bouche ouverte. Elle retint un rire. C'était sans doute celui qui avait le moins changé de tous. Le connaissant, il avait dû évoquer la pluparts de ses états d'âme et passer à autre chose le plus vite possible pour oublier sa peine. Les yeux verts d'Elizabeth glissèrent ensuite sur John et se firent plus sombres. Lui avait changé… Beaucoup plus que les autres. Son côté militaire, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à réfréner, avait finalement repris le dessus. Non… sa seule disparition ne pouvait en être l'unique cause. Il avait dû se passer autre chose… Sans doute ne le lui dirait-il jamais. Un pincement au cœur la fit frémir. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Sans un mot, elle quitta la salle et prit le couloir menant à la « prison ». C'est un Ronon immobile fixant la porte qu'elle trouva adossé au mur.

« Déjà ?

- Oui, déjà, lui sourit-elle.

- Vous arrivez pas à dormir ?

- On va dire ça. Par contre vous, vous en avez besoin. Allez vous reposer. »

Mais le Satédien ne bougea pas.

« Ronon, allez dormir. »

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« A demain alors.

- A demain. »

Sitôt le Pégasien passé l'angle, Elizabeth s'approcha de la prison. Le Wraith était assis par terre… en pleine méditation. Eux aussi dormaient peu.

« Nous reviendrons, nous vous pourchasserons et nous vous tuerons, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme, les yeux toujours clos.

- Quand doivent partir les autres ?

- …

- Quand doivent partir les autres ! reprit-elle plus fermement.

- Ils sont déjà partis, sourit-il. »

Un bruit métallique. Le Wraith ouvrit les yeux et se leva presque aussitôt.

« Vous les avez prévenu ?

- Comment aurais-je fait… ?

- Quand auriez-vous dû leur donner de vos nouvelles ?

- Peu de temps après ma capture, grimaça le Wraith, incapable de retenir les informations face à ces yeux de plus en plus gris.

- Quand seront-ils là ?

- D'ici… une… demi-journée. »

Eux ne seraient pas encore partis…

« Dites-leur de faire demi-tour !

Il est trop tard, tout est fini pour vous ! cracha-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se firent subitement gris acier et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'elle répéta :

« Non, tout est fini pour vous. »

Elle tendit le bras et transperça le crâne du Wraith. Un arc électrique le fit se cambrer avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et prit appui sur le mur.

L'instant d'après ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur émeraude.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Belmene : Merci de suivre et surtout de poster des reviews ici :d :d Oui elle peut faire peur O_o Et c'est pas fini !**

« John…

- Mh…

- John ! »

Le militaire ouvrit instantanément les yeux, main sur son beretta. Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage d'Elizabeth qu'il se détendit un peu. Il jeta un œil aux autres. Ils dormaient à poings fermés. Ils dormaient… tous ? Le colonel se redressa aussitôt.

« Le Wraith ?

- Calmez-vous, le tempéra la jeune femme, une main sur son bras. »

John l'observa une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux étaient étrangement ternes.

« Venez. »

Le militaire se leva et la suivit rapidement hors de la salle.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- …

- Elizabeth ?! »

John la retint par le bras et la força à le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répéta-t-il.

- Les autres ne vont pas tarder John.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ils sont partis peu de temps après sa capture. Ils arriveront avant que le téléchargement ne soit complet.

- Il faut réveiller les autres et partir ! Le Wraith…

- N'est plus un problème, le coupa le Docteur Weir en reprenant sa marche. »

Il la suivit de nouveau, une boule d'angoisse au fond de l'estomac.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte de la prison. Elle était ouverte. John hâta le pas et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. La créature gisait sur le sol, une trace rouge au niveau du front, les yeux ouverts. Le colonel tourna la tête vers Elizabeth. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit elle qui…

« Il nous a trompé John. Il ne nous était plus utile. Pire, il était dangereux. »

Il hocha lentement la tête, sans détacher son regard d'elle.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous vouliez le tuer, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, presque menaçante.

- Il faut réveiller les autres, changea-t-il aussitôt de sujet. Dans combien de temps arrivent-ils ?

- En matinée.

- Ok…. McKay aura une solution.

- Pas la peine, je sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse ! trancha-t-elle en rebroussant chemin jusqu'au laboratoire, John sur ses pas.

- Elizabeth… Elizabeth ! J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous comptez faire ! Je suis quand même le chef de cette expédition ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Je vais télécharger le reste des données.

- Comment ?!

- En moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis une machine, vous l'oubliez ? »

Leurs pas les amenèrent vers la salle principale du laboratoire.

John ne dit rien et fut le premier à pénétrer dans la salle. Il se précipita vers Rodney et abattit sa main sur son épaule.

« McKay ?

- Mh…

- McKay, debout !

- Saucisses café, merci, marmonna-t-il en se tournant sur le côté.

- McKay ! On a les Wraiths aux fesses ! Bougez-vous ! »

Cet ordre le fit bondir. Le Canadien balaya la pièce du regard. Ronon et Teyla étaient déjà debout. Mais aucune trace des Wraiths.

« Si c'est une blague…

- Non ! Ils seront là dans peu de temps ! lança Elizabeth en s'approchant de la console.

- Mais, comment ça se fait ? glapit Rodney en remballant précipitamment ses affaires.

- L'absence de notre invité les a inquiétés, répliqua sarcastiquement John en finissant de fermer son sac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du Wraith? demanda Ronon, main sur son blaster.

- Nous, rien, dit John en jetant un coup d'œil à Elizabeth. »

Teyla, Rodney et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard où se mêlaient stupeur et malaise.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le Canadien posa des yeux exorbités sur la console que les deux Pégasiens tournèrent les leurs. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir Elizabeth abattre sa main et ses doigts entrer dans un des interstices de la console. La seconde d'après, la jeune femme fermait les yeux et son corps se cambrait. John avança d'un pas vers elle, mais fut retenu par Rodney qui lui barra le chemin de son bras.

« Non, si vous la touchez vous risquez de lui causer un choc ! »

C'est donc sans pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que tous la regardèrent télécharger les données en elle…

« Bon sang ! s'exclama John. Y'a combien de données à télécharger encore ?!

- Je sais pas… mais trop pour elle.

- Comment ça ? »

Rodney s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Teyla leva rapidement la tête.

« Ils sont là ! »

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Belmene**** : Oui je sais, j'ai pas du tout eu le temps la semaine dernière. MAIS cette semaine, ça a été tout autre chose !!! Beaucoup plus long O_o**

**Docteur Evan**** : Tu as vu juste : ils ne vont pas restés longtemps ! Et t'inquiète le BAC avant tout (les résultats le 11… Patience ! ^^)**

« Elizabeth, dépêchez-vous ! cria John. Teyla, ils sont loin ?

- Non et ils se rapprochent.

- Rodney, il faut interrompre le transfert !

- Bientôt fini, murmura Elizabeth, les yeux à présent révulsés.

- Elizabeth ? tenta le militaire en s'approchant. Elizabeth !

- Le tunnel… la remise… John, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

- Elizabeth ! hurla-t-il de peur.

- Sheppard, il faut y aller ! le rappela à l'ordre Ronon.

- Ok, vous prenez mon sac, McKay, récupérez votre ordinateur, Teyla, ouvrez la marche jusqu'à la remise !

- La remise ? demanda le scientifique en débranchant son ordinateur.

- Vous avez pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? lâcha le colonel en calant Elizabeth contre lui. Il y a un tunnel dans la remise !

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une sortie par là ?

- On va le savoir très vite Ronon. Allez en route ! »

L'Athosienne ouvrit la marche, arme au poing, suivie de près par John portant Elizabeth, Rodney, le cœur battant, regardant de tout côté et Ronon fermant le convoi. Même à l'intérieur de ces murs épais, le bruit des darths se faisait entendre.

Teyla ouvrit la porte de la remise et John posa un instant Elizabeth au sol.

« Alors, elle est où cette issue !

- Là ! s'écria Teyla en passant les mains sur un faible renfoncement de la paroi. Mais elle est bloquée.

- Attendez, poussez-vous. »

La Pégasienne recula juste à temps pour éviter un tir de baster.

« Et voilà, c'est ouvert.

- Ok, on traîne pas ! Ronon, Rodney, passez devant !

- Je la prends ? proposa le Satédien en s'approchant du corps du Docteur Weir.

- Non, je m'en occupe.

- John, ils sont dans le laboratoire, murmura Teyla en jetant un regard angoissé vers le couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

- Alors on y va ! »

Le groupe se remit en marche. Le tunnel était sombre, seules les lumières des P90 éclairaient le chemin où les toiles d'animaux étranges s'apparentant à des araignées se le disputaient à la poussière crasseuse.

« Je vais mourir d'une crise d'asthme !

- Taisez-vous et avancez McKay ! gronda John.

- Bon sang, il est long ce tunnel ! grogna Ronon.

- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit long, tant qu'on a une sortie au bout, murmura le Canadien.

- John, ça va ? demanda Teyla ?

- Impect ! »

Impect… avec Elizabeth inconsciente dans les bras et le pire ennemi de la galaxie aux trousses.

« Je vois la sortie ! informa Ronon.

- Merci mon Dieu, merci mon Dieu merci…

- Un autre jour McKay ! Vous la fermez maintenant ! Ronon, la porte ?

- Bloquée !

- Pack de C4.

- John, les parois sont friables. Le moindre choc va tout faire s'effondrer, remarqua Teyla.

- Vous proposez quoi ? Qu'on fasse demi tour ?!

- Non, mais il faudra courir le plus vite possible une fois l'accès dégagé.

- Ok, vous passez devant avec Rodney. Ronon, prenez Elizabeth. »

Les ordres exécutés, le militaire prit les packs d'explosifs dans son sac et les apposa à la porte.

« Ok, dès que ça explose, vous courez à l'extérieur !

- Mais vous, commença Rodney.

- C'est un ordre Mckay ! »

Le groupe recula à une distance raisonnable. Une pression, une explosion. La porte partit en fumée, les murs commencèrent à trembler et à s'effriter.

« On bouge allez !! »

Teyla fut la première dehors, Ronon la suivit de près, portant Elizabeth dans ses bras, aussi légère qu'une plume. Les murs s'effondraient à présent. Rodney sortit in extremis. Puis un bruit sourd. De la poussière. Trois paires d'yeux tentant de percer un épais nuage noir.

« John ? appela Teyla.

- Sheppard ?! »

Mais rien… pendant d'interminables secondes…

Puis une quinte de toux. Et enfin émergea du magma de poussière un militaire tout poussiéreux, et blessé à la tempe.

« Ca va vous ? demanda John d'une voix éraillée.

- Oui, tout va bien, le rassura l'Athosienne.

- A quelle distance est la porte ?

- Ah…moins de trois cents mètres, répondit Rodney après quelques calculs.

- Espérons qu'ils aient pas entendu ce raffut. On continue ! ordonna-t-il en s'approchant d'Elizabeth.

- C'est moi qui la reprends ! annonça Ronon.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Vous avez vu l'état de votre tête ?!

- C'est rien, juste une égratignure.

- John, Ronon a raison, vous n'êtes pas en état de la porter.

- Si on y allait ? suggéra Rodney.

- Passez devant. Teyla, fermez le groupe.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Un problème McKay ?!

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous en avez après moi !

- On est poursuivi par l'ennemi ! Je m'occuperai de votre susceptibilité un autre jour si ça vous fait rien ! Ouvrez la marche ! »

Après un regard énervé, le scientifique les guida à travers l'épaisse forêt, les protégeant des faisceaux des darths qu'ils entendaient planer au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'à un fourré à proximité de la porte.

« Je m'en doutais, maugréa John. »

Face à eux, quatre Wraith gardant la porte et deux darths balayant les environs.

« Comment on va passer ?

- Si y'avait que les Wraith au sol, ça serait pas un problème, mais ces darths… »

Le colonel ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Les effets de sa blessure commençaient à se faire sentir.

« Ronon et moi allons nous charger des Wraiths au sol. John, vous nous couvrirez avec Rodney en visant les darths. Nous activerons la porte.

- Vous savez où aller ? demanda le Canadien.

- Oui, une planète Genii alliée.

- Celle de Ladon ?

- Oui.

- Ok, je suis pour le plan de Teyla, conclut John. C'est parti. »

Ronon déposa Elizabeth au sol avant de sortir des fourrés, aux côtés de Teyla. Les tirs ne se firent pas attendre. Alertés par le remue ménage au sol, les darths convergèrent vers la porte. Une fois à bonne distance, John et Rodney les visèrent et commencèrent à vider leurs chargeurs sur eux. Le scientifique fut, à sa grande surprise, le premier à toucher un des vaisseaux ennemis qui frôla leurs têtes avant de se crasher dans la forêt.

« Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Rodney.

- Plus tard la médaille ! Tirez ! »

Le Canadien se reprit et visa de nouveau le ciel.

Teyla vida ses munitions dans le corps d'un Wraith tandis que Ronon tranchait la gorge d'un autre. Il se tourna vers l'Athosienne juste à temps pour empêcher le dernier Wraith encore debout de l'empaler avec son arme. Un couteau enfoncé à la base de la nuque, il s'écroula au sol.

« Merci. »

Ronon hocha la tête et contempla un instant les quatre corps. Plus aucun ne bougeait.

L'Athosienne s'approcha du DHD et commença à composer l'adresse. Le darth restant vira alors de bord et fondit vers elle. Ronon courut aux devants du vaisseau et, s'interposant entre lui et Teyla, le visa avec son blaster. Trois tirs plus tard, le darth allait lui aussi s'écraser.

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

Rodney, Elizabeth dans les bras, John, puis Teyla et enfin Ronon le franchir.

Une fois de l'autre côté, Rodney déposa son précieux colis avant de brancher son ordinateur aux cristaux du DHD.

« Grouillez-vous McKay !

- Arrêtez de me parler alors ! »

Le scientifique pianota sur son écran tactile à la vitesse du son. L'onde bleue vibra étrangement, puis disparut la seconde d'après.

Aucun Wraith n'avait traversé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda John en s'approchant.

- J'ai effacé la dernière adresse sur l'autre DHD ce qui a interrompu la transmission de données entre les portes et coupé le vortex. »

Ronon l'observa, sourcils levés.

« J'ai du temps pour moi les soirs où Jennifer regarde ses films à l'eau de rose.

- Le docteur Keller nous aurait sans doute été d'une grande utilité, remarqua Teyla en posant ses yeux tour à tour sur John et Elizabeth.

- Je vais bien Teyla ! Le plus important c'est Elizabeth. Bon sang McKay ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache !

- C'est vous le pro de l'info ici !

- Peut-être qu'elle a engrangé trop d'informations d'un coup. Elle est encore un peu humaine, sons cerveau n'a pas supporté toutes ces données… il a dû saturer. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

- On peut le … désaturer ? s'énerva John.

- Oui, en téléchargeant les données qu'elle a en elle sur mon ordinateur ! Mais bon sang c'est quoi votre problème ?!

- C'est votre faute si elle est dans cet état là ! explosa le militaire.

- Quoi ??

- John…

- Non Teyla ! S'il s'était grouillé de télécharger au lieu de perdre du temps et s'il avait dopé la mémoire de sa bécane…

- Et si les Wraith nous étaient pas tombés dessus ! Et si vous vous étiez occupé de demander au prisonnier si ses copains étaient pas en route ! cria Rodney, poings serrés.

- Et si vous mettiez les mains en l'air ? »

Les quatre atlantes sursautèrent brusquement, prenant subitement conscience de leur environnement.

Ils étaient entourés de Genii dont les armes braquées sur eux ne présageaient rien de bon quant à de potentielles relations amicales.

Ronon leva la main vers son blaster, mais une arme pointée dans son dos le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

« Bonjour, tenta Rodney en agitant la main.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un des soldats semblant être le chef du groupe.

- Je suis le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, et voici le Docteur Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan. »

A l'entente de ce nom, le chef plissa les yeux et observa plus attentivement la jeune femme.

« Teyla Emmagan ? Les rumeurs disaient que vous aviez quitté Pégase avec notre seule arme de défense valable !

- C'est exact, nous sommes partis à bord d'Atlantis, vers…

- Une autre galaxie, la coupa le colonel, assez peu désireux de donner l'adresse de son chez lui à des hommes a priori pas franchement amicaux. »

Les soldats Genii se concertèrent un instant du regard avant que le commandant ne reprenne la parole.

« Et qui est cette femme ?

- C'est le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, lui répondit John en tentant de cacher son émotion.

- Là, je suis sûr que vous mentez ! cracha le Genii en tendant de nouveau son arme en direction du groupe, ses compagnons collant les sillons de leur fusil dans le dos des atlantes.

- Non, on ne vous ment pas ! Ecoutez, c'est le Docteur Weir…

- Elle est morte ! Tout le monde le sait !

- Nous aussi nous l'avions cru, tenta de l'apaiser Teyla. Mais c'était un leurre des Assurans. Elle a trouvé refuge sur une planète et c'est là que nous l'avons retrouvée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait sur cette planète ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés là-bas ?

- On va tout vous expliquer, mais ça nous aiderait si vous arrêtiez de pointer vos armes sur nous, lança John avec toute la courtoisie dont il était capable à cet instant.

- S'il vous plait, nous sommes alliés, le soutint Teyla.

-Posez vos armes au sol, ordonna le Genii après quelques instants de réflexion. »

Sur un signe de Sheppard, tous obtempérèrent. Ce n'est pas qu'à ce moment que les Genii baissèrent leurs armes.

« Elle est restée en stase dans un laboratoire Assuran avant de se réveiller. Et si nous avons quitté la planète c'était pour éviter une attaque Wraith.

- Une attaque Wraith ? répéta le chef, soudain en alerte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit John. Notre scientifique a fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes. Ils ne remonteront pas jusqu'à vous.

- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

- Absolument certain ! confirma Rodney, l'air plus convainquant que jamais.

- Ca c'est une longue histoire, tenta John en espérant que les questions s'arrêtent là.

-J 'ai tout mon temps, lui répondit le Genii en resserrant sa main sur son arme.

- Ok, mais soyez gentils, évitez de paniquer.

- Vous les paniquez rien qu'en leur disant de pas paniquer, chuchota Rodney en voyant les traits de leurs hôtes se durcir.

- Ok, pour faire court, c'est un robot qui est inconscient car saturé par trop de données engrangées d'un coup ! »

Cette explication eut l'effet craint : les armes se braquèrent de nouveau sur eux.

« C'est une Assuran ?! gronda le chef.

- Bravo, là, même moi j'aurais jamais pu faire mieux ! chuchota Rodney.

- Le Docteur Weir a été contaminée par les nanites, mais grâce aux données laissées dans le laboratoire Assuran, elle a semble-t-il trouvé un moyen de se défaire de ces micros machines. Si elle est à présent inconsciente, c'est à cause des Wraiths et de leur attaque surprise. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour télécharger le reste des données contenues dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur. Je vous en prie, croyez-nous ! Nous avons un seul ennemi dans cette galaxie et il n'est pas ici ! »

Le laïus de l'Athosienne eut l'effet escompté. Les Genii baissèrent leurs armes et les remirent en bandoulière.

« Suivez-nous jusqu'à notre campement.

- Bien joué Teyla, lança John en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Faut dire que son explication était plus claire, remarqua Ronon en prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras.

- Et moins effrayante, ajouta Rodney en ramassant son arme.

- Oui, bon ben ça va ! grimaça John en ouvrant la voie aux côtés du commandant Genii.

- Je pense que notre médecin pourra vous soigner.

- Merci, ce serait pas de refus.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que Ladon est ici ? demanda Teyla.

- Il est parti traiter avec un peuple, mais il sera de retour d'ici peu.

- Il est parti traiter avec quel genre de peuple ? interrogea le Canadien.

- Un peuple de paysans sur une planète principalement agricole.

- Génial !

- Depuis quand les peuples non-avancés technologiquement vous intéressent ? ironisa John.

-Depuis que j'ai pas petit-déjeuner.

- Ne vous en faites pas Docteur McKay, nous ne souffrons pas de pénurie.

- Mais … je ne m'en faisais pas, répliqua Rodney d'un air pincé. »

Ronon secoua la tête et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos. Les expéditions lui avaient manqué, scientifique ronchon compris.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche le groupe parvint à l'orée d'un campement assez précaire.

« Vous vivez ici ? interrogea John, pour le moins surpris.

- Non, il ne s'agit que d'un avant poste. Le village se trouve plus loin en lisière de la forêt. Cela dit, on a tout ce qu'il faut. Venez, je vais vous conduire à notre médecin.

- Très bien. Rodney, vous me ramenez Elizabeth ! grogna John en lançant un regard en biais à Rodney. »

Le scientifique retint une répartie cinglante. S'il avait appris quelque chose de ces 5 années de mission, c'est qu'il fallait rester le plus soudés possible, même devant les « alliés ».

« Où pourrions-nous étendre le Docteur Weir ? demanda Teyla à l'un des gardes resté près d'eux.

- Sous la tente numéro 4, suivez-moi.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter un sandwich ?

- McKay ! C'est pas le moment ! grogna Ronon en suivant Teyla.

- Si, si c'est le moment ! Parce que si je tombe en plein hypoglycémie pendant que j'effectue les branchements, ça risque de lui être fatal. Et vous…

- Si je vous donne tout notre ravitaillement, est-ce que vous vous tairez ? demanda l'un des gardes en se penchant vers lui.

- Je serais dans la tente numéro 4, répliqua le scientifique d'un air hautain avant d'emboîter le pas à ses amis. »

Ces Genii ! pensa-t-il. Aucun savoir vivre !

Ronon allongea délicatement Elizabeth sur le lit de camp installé sous l'imposante tente.

« Très bien, laissez-moi de l'espace, s'agita McKay en posant son ordinateur à côté de la jeune femme.

- Nous serons à l'extérieur si vous avez besoin de nous.

- Oui, oui, allez oust ! »

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Teyla à l'extérieur.

« Vous pensez qu'il peut quelque chose pour elle ? demanda le Satédien.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, le rassura l'Athosienne, une main sur son bras.

- On marche un peu ? proposa Ronon au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oui, si vous voulez. »

Tandis qu'ils traversaient le campement, les deux Pégasiens ne parlaient pas. N'étant déjà pas d'un naturel très volubile, les derniers évènements ne les aidaient pas à amorcer la conversation. Lui se demandait comment aborder l'épisode du lac ; elle espérait qu'il n'en parlerait plus. Elle avait tiré un trait sur une possible relation après la déroute de son pseudo couple avec Kanaan. Entre leurs rares occasions de se voir et sa transformation en hybride Wraith, leurs liens s'étaient peu à peu distendus. La seule preuve de leur amour passé et de la tendresse qu'il restait néanmoins entre eux était Torren. Teyla sentit son estomac se nouer. Torren… où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Elle se doutait que son père s'en occupait bien. En cela, elle lui faisait totalement confiance ! Mais toute l'attention d'un père ne pouvait remplacer la présence d'une mère. Et les Wraiths ? Avaient-il été attaqués ? Leur nouvelle planète était censée être à l'abri, mais dans Pégase rien n'était jamais sûr. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ronon l'appeler.

« Eh ! Teyla !

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-elle.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, lui sourit-elle.

- Je vois bien que non. Vous pensez à Kanaan. ?

- Je pensais à Torren.

- On va le retrouver.

- La priorité c'est Elizabeth.

- On va le retrouver ! répéta le Satédien en la tournant face à lui. »

Le sourire de Teyla s'estompa un peu et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je crois que nous devrions retourner au campement, suggéra-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les bois.

- Teyla, vous pouvez y aller, y'a personne d'autre que nous.

- Non, je…

- Allez-y ! lui ordonna-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Alors la jeune femme ferma les yeux et éclata en sanglots, enserrant de ses bras le corps assurant du Satédien.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux. C'était si étrange de la voir se laisser aller. Mais avant d'être une guerrière, l'Athosienne était d'abord une femme ayant parfois de réconfort. Une femme dont il était tombé amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Belmene**** : Je suis très contente si tu aimes !! Etant donné qu'elle me plait bien cette histoire, elle n'est pas prête d'être bâclée, ni finie O_o.**

**Docteur Evan**** : Rodney… restera Rodney. ****Il marche à la bouffe lol**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise :d **

John, les yeux dans le vague, se faisait soigner en silence par le médecin du campement. Ce dernier ne lui faisait pas la conversation et ça lui convenait très bien. Ou peut-être pas… Car il pouvait penser pleinement à ce qui était arrivé depuis le début de cette aventure. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que le dénouement allait être un fiasco. Si Elizabeth se réveillait, et il mettait mentalement l'accent dur le « si », pourrait-elle vraiment redevenir humaine ? Si c'était le cas, ils pourraient revenir avec elle sur Terre et cela jouerait peut-être en sa faveur devant la cour martiale. Mais si tout ça s'avérait avoir été tenté en vain, ils reviendraient bredouille. Car, pour lui, il était inenvisageable de ramener un potentiel ennemi dans ses bagages, même si c'était la femme qu'il…

« Et voilà colonel, l'interrompit le médecin en finissant de lui poser son bandage.

- Merci. Vous avez fait vite.

- Quand on a connu les guerres Genii, on apprend à s'occuper vite et bien des hommes. »

Le militaire acquiesça.

« Dites-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur le Docteur Weir ?

- Oui, répondit-il le plus stoïquement possible.

- J'espère que tout ça va s'arranger. On lui doit beaucoup. Sans elle et sa décision de ne pas livrer notre chef aux Wraiths…

- En échange de ma vie, précisa John.

- Oui, voilà… eh bien nous n'aurions pas pu gagner notre indépendance loin de Kolya et commencer à nous reconstruire. »

Le colonel frémit à l'entente de ce nom.

« Tout le monde lui doit beaucoup, approuva-t-il.

- Sheppard ! »

Ronon venait de débarquer sous la tente, essoufflé. Le colonel bondit sur ses pieds.

« Elle est réveillée. »

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la tente où un Rodney concentré regardait défiler des données Assuran sur son ordinateur. A ses côtés reposait Elizabeth qui se redressa avec l'aide de Teyla, à l'arrivée des deux visiteurs.

« Restée allongée, ordonna John en s'approchant du lit. McKay, vous avez réussi à télécharger les données ?

- Mais non, vous voyez bien qu'elle est toujours inconsciente, rétorqua le scientifique devant ce qui lui semblait être une des questions les plus bêtes du moment. »

Le colonel allait répliquer mais un signe de tête de l'Athosienne l'en dissuada. Ce qu'il fallait en cet instant à Elizabeth c'était du repos et non pas une nouvelle dispute.

« Elizabeth, est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas….

- Un peu d'eau fraîche peut-être pour vous remettre ?

- Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus.

- John ?

- J'y vais. »

Le Canadien soupira. On était quand même bien mieux sans un militaire sur le dos.

« Rodney, demanda Elizabeth d'une voix faible, vous avez toutes les données ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment toutes ?

- Vraiment toutes. Il n'y a plus une trace de données informatiques dans votre organisme, la rassura-t-il. Elizabeth… je voulais vous dire… je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir rapidement de la tente, ne laissant pas à la jeune femme le loisir de lui répondre.

- Il a fait des progrès en deux ans, remarqua Ronon, le Canadien hors de vue.

- C'est ce que je constate, sourit faiblement Elizabeth en fermant les yeux. »

John les rejoignit à cet instant, une bassine à la main.

« Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, annonça Teyla en se levant. »

Sans un autre mot, elle prit Ronon par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la tente.

Le colonel se retrouva donc seul avec Elizabeth, une bassine d'eau à la main. Se sentant un peu idiot, il décida de réagir. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de camp.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua le bandage enserrant la tête du militaire.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en prenant appui sur un coude.

- Rien de grave, la calma-t-il aussitôt. Allongez-vous et ne bougez pas. »

Pas très à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle d'infirmière, John trempa un linge dans la bassine et prit le bras d'Elizabeth. Il retint un frisson au souvenir de ce même bras qui avait tué il y a peu, et posa le linge au creux du coude.

Le Docteur Weir frémit.

« Ca va ?

- Oui. C'est froid mais, c'est ce qu'il me faut. »

John hocha la tête et continua sans un mot à apposer le linge aux endroits stratégiques : les poignets, la nuque et enfin le front.

Elizabeth se laissait faire. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de réagir et parce que cela faisait un temps infini que quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé d'elle comme ça.

Le linge était posé depuis un petit moment déjà sur le front de la jeune femme, mais John l'observait toujours. Elle lui avait fait peur. D'une de ces peurs qu'il n'avait plus connues depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour où un faisceau rouge avait fait exploser les fenêtres de la cité. Ce jour là les nanites l'avaient tuée…

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester, chuchota Elizabeth sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. »

Le regard l'ex-dirigeante se posa sur les traits soucieux du colonel.

« Dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

- J'ai joué mon rôle de héros, lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire sûr de lui, ce sourire qui lui avait tellement manqué.

- Les Wraiths ont attaqué ?

- Disons qu'on les a évités en jouant les taupes, mais que le tunnel n'était pas aussi solide que prévu. »

Elizabeth ferma de nouveau les yeux et soupira faiblement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir…

- Vous rigolez ? Sans vous on y serait sans doute resté !

- J'en doute. Vous vous tirez toujours de toutes les situations.

- Mh… oui…Oui c'est vrai, reconnut le militaire avec une pointe d'arrogance forcée. »

Un rire échappa à la dirigeante.

Ce regard vert pétillant, il lui avait manqué.

« Teyla m'a dit que nous étions sur la planète de Ladon ?

- Oui. Il est absent mais d'après ses hommes il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Très bien. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Peut-être, mais pas dans votre état. Vous devez vous reposer.

- Ce n'est plus moi qui donne les ordres j'ai l'impression.

- Si. Mais disons que c'est moi qui ne les suis toujours pas. »

Elizabeth plissa les yeux et soutint le regard de son ami. Sur certains points, il n'avait pas changé. Et c'est ça qui la rassurait.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda John au bout de quelques instants.

- Mieux. Vous pouvez aller vous dégourdir les jambes vous savez.

- Je sais, mais je risque de tomber sur McKay.

- Que s'est-il passé avec lui ?

- Rien, murmura le colonel en plongeant de nouveau le linge dans l'eau fraîche.

- John… ?

- Il… il a encore failli tout faire planter ! s'exclama-t-il. S'il s'était dépêché de télécharger ces données, vous ne seriez pas…

- Tombée dans les pommes ?

- C'était plus que ça Elizabeth !

- Ecoutez, je vais bien. Ladon va arriver, je vais lui demander de nous accueillir le temps que j'achève mes travaux et tout ira bien.

- Oui… sans doute.

- John, reprit-elle en lui prenant la main. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une attaque aussi rapide.

- Si, moi ! Je n'ai plus commandé de mission depuis trop longtemps… Je n'ai plus tous mes réflexes.

- Et tant mieux. John, vous n'êtes plus partie intégrante du programme et c'est bien comme ça. Ce travail vous a pris cinq années de votre vie. Ne le laissez pas en prendre davantage. Vous devriez tourner la page.

- Si je l'avais tournée, nous ne serions pas là.

- Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, soupira Elizabeth en voulant retirer sa main.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? la retint le militaire.

- Vous risquez vos carrières pour moi. C'est quelque chose que je n'admettais pas avant et que je n'admets pas plus aujourd'hui.

- Mais sans nous vous seriez aux mains des Wraith, peut-être morte !

- Oui, je sais… et à bien y réfléchir…

- Taisez-vous ! lui ordonna John en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. Vous l'avez dit. Ladon va revenir, il va nous accueillir et vous pourrez continuer vos travaux ! On trouvera une solution et on vous ramènera à la maison ! »

Le ton du militaire ne souffrait aucune réplique. Elizabeth se contenta donc d'acquiescer. Sa main toujours dans celle de John, sans intention de la lâcher.

Ooooooooooooo

Ladon franchit la porte des étoiles en soupirant de soulagement. L'accord avait été conclu et les deux parties en présence avaient trouvé leur compte. Les Genii pourraient compter sur leurs alliés pour recevoir une partie de leurs récoltes en contrepartie de quoi ces derniers bénéficieraient de leurs connaissances techniques pour améliorer leur quotidien ainsi que d'une force militaire en cas d'attaque.

Pour arriver à cela, les négociations avaient tout de même pris 4h !

C'est donc d'un pas traînant que le chef Genii, accompagné de son escorte, regagna son campement pour prendre des nouvelles de ses hommes et d'éventuels passages de visiteurs qu'ils espéraient tous pacifistes.

Lui qui pensait trouver ses hommes en train de jouer tranquillement aux cartes, comme ils en avaient maintenant pris l'habitude, la planète où ils avaient trouvé refuge semblant être oubliée des autres peuples tant amis qu'ennemis, fut surpris de constater une certaine fébrilité dans le campement. La méfiance prit toutefois rapidement le pas sur l'incrédulité et c'est sur leurs gardes, arme au poing, que les soldats pénétrèrent au milieu des tentes.

Sitôt qu'il remarqua son commandant, un garde vint à sa rencontre.

« Monsieur ! salua-t-i.

- Repos sergent. Dites-moi pourquoi tout le monde s'agite comme ça. Avons-nous subi une attaque ?

- Non Monsieur. Nous avons des visiteurs.

- Des visiteurs ?

- Oui Monsieur. Il semblerait qu'ils viennent d'Atlantis.

- Atlantis ? Non, impossible ! Elle a déserté Pégase.

- Les visiteurs nous l'ont confirmé, mais le colonel Sheppard…

- Sheppard ? le coupa un peu vivement Ladon.

- Oui Monsieur, Sheppard.

- Qui d'autre est avec lui ?

- Un scientifique… McKay je crois, un certain Ronon, une Teyla Emmagan et le Docteur Weir. »

Les traits du commandant Genii se décomposèrent. Cela ne pouvait être elle…

« Monsieur… un problème ?

- Toujours quand la première équipe d'Atlantis est dans les parages.

- Je confirme. Ils ont subi une attaque Wraith sur une autre planète. Et même si le scientifique nous affirme qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour nous…

- Il y en a toujours un, acheva Ladon la mine sombre. Conduisez-moi au Docteur Weir. »

Le sergent le précéda donc jusqu'à la tente où se reposait l'ex-dirigeante, trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à relater à son supérieur l'histoire depuis le début.

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient à la tente, le Pégasien sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Le Docteur Weir... Elizabeth…Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui avait aidé don peuple à se départir du joug de Kolya. Il lui devait beaucoup… Après une inspiration, il pénétra dans la tente.

John jeta un œil derrière lui et bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il reconnut son visiteur, lâchant par là même la main d'Elizabeth qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs minutes, même après que la jeune femme se soit endormie. Enfin.

« Colonel Sheppard, je peux vous parler ? chuchota Ladon. »

Le militaire glissa un regard vers Elizabeth avant de suivre le Genii à l'extérieur.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment avant que Ladon ne se décide à tendre la main au Terrien.

« Colonel.

- Commandant, se força à lui répondre John en lui serrant la main.

- Quelle surprise.

- Oui… je suppose qu'une petite explication serait la bienvenue ?

- En effet. Venez sous ma tente, nous serons plus à l'aise. »

Le colonel lui raconta tout, depuis leur départ de la Terre à leur arrivée dans le camp Genii en passant par leurs retrouvailles avec Elizabeth et l'attaque Wraith. A la fin du récit, Ladon hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes certains que les Wraith ne pourront pas remonter jusqu'à nous ?

- Certains ! Du moins McKay l'est.

- Et vous lui faites toujours confiance ?

- Toujours, répliqua John sans montrer son ressentiment profond à l'égard du Canadien.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison pour vous demander de partir. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous faudra pour résoudre le problème du Docteur Weir.

- Merci.

- Dites-moi, je n'ai pas vu les autres ?

- Teyla et Ronon sont partis faire un tour et Rodney… doit être en train de manger quelque part.

- Certaines habitudes ne changent pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il pour trouver une solution selon vous ?

- J'avoue qu'avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de demander à McKay.

- Mais je vais vous répondre, intervint le scientifique en entrant telle une tornade sous la tente, ordinateur portable à la main.

- Ca vous arrive de frapper ? grogna John.

- Y'a pas de porte je vous signale, rétorqua Rodney.

- Docteur McKay, content de vous revoir. »

Ne partageant pas forcément ce sentiment mais ne souhaitant pas pour autant se mettre à dos le Genii, le Canadien répondit par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire crispé.

« Alors ? demanda Sheppard.

- Alors, pour terminer les équations, refaire les calculs et procéder aux teste, il nous faudra au bas mot… trois semaines.

- Trois semaines ?! s'exclama John.»

Là, c'était clair… il pouvait dire adieu à l'armée…

« Oui, je sais ! Vous croyez que ça m'enchante ? J'ai dit à Jennifer que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

- Vous connaissant elle a dû extrapoler sur votre possible retard ! Vous pouvez pas réduire ?

- J'ai déjà réduit figurez-vous ! Mais si j'ai un seul calcul de faux, la machine sautera et il faudra tout recommencer !

- La machine ? répétèrent à l'unisson Ladon et John.

- Mhh oui… pour que le processus aboutisse, il faut que le corps d'Elizabeth soit enfermé dans une sorte de caisson.

- Laissez-moi deviner…un des caissons de la planète qu'on vient d'abandonner aux mains des Wraiths ?

- Oui.

- Avez-vous les plans de cette machine ?

- Euh... oui, regardez, répondit Rodney en tendant son ordinateur au chef Genii.

- Quel genre de matériaux vous faut-il ?

- De l'acier, du plastique, des électrodes et d'autres composants du même genre.

- Le schéma n'a donc rien de manuelle irréalisable ?

- Non, a priori.

- A quoi pensez-vous ? interrogea John.

- Je pense qu'il est trop dangereux pour vous de retourner sur cette planète, ne serait-ce que pour chercher ce caisson. Mes hommes et moi allons vous aider à construire cette machine. »

Les deux Terriens s'entre regardèrent, pour le moins surpris. Ils espéraient ne pas se faire jeter, mais de là à recevoir une aide concrète et efficace à leur problème…

« Docteur McKay, combien de temps sera nécessaire à la construction de ce caisson ?

- Tout dépend du nombre de bras que vous pouvez nous fournir.

- Disons… une trentaine.

- Trente ? Eh bien dans ce cas... un peu plus d'une semaine seulement.

- Parfait. Aurez-vous fini vos calculs d'ici là ?

- J'espère.

- Bien. Le Docteur Weir est-elle transportable ?

- Pas avant un petit moment, intervint le colonel.

- Nous attendrons donc le crépuscule pour regagner le village.

- On dort pas là ? demanda Rodney.

- Non. Notre planète est oubliée, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de visite surprise. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour elle. Nous commencerons à collecter les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication du caisson dès demain, annonça Ladon en se levant. En attendant, allez vous reposer. J'ai dans l'idée que vous en avez tous besoin, acheva-t-il en jeta un œil à la tête bandée de John. »

Rodney acquiesça et sortit le premier. John, lui, s'attarda un peu.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous nous aider alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis pas mal de temps et qu'on vous a privé de votre arme de défense la plus puissante ?

- Parce que malgré nos faux pas respectifs nous restons alliés Colonel Sheppard. »

Le militaire se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir à son tour. Alliés… non, il n'y avait pas que ça… Et ce « plus » avait un rapport avec Elizabeth. Il était prêt à le parier !

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Belmene**** : Une petite mise au point… pas la suite oui… le groupe va se scinder… mais je n'en dirais pas plus ^^ merci d'être toujours présente à l'appel :d**

**Docteur Evan**** : Bien pensé… mais no O_o lol**

**Voici une petite suite… je suis en vacances pendant 3 semaines donc les suites ne seront plus trop régulières.**

Lorsqu'Elizabeth se réveilla, le jour commençait à décliner et les rares lumières du camp, suffisantes pour pouvoir circuler sans pour autant se faire localiser par un observateur extérieur, éclairaient les tentes.

La jeune femme tourna instinctivement la tête vers la gauche, là où John l'avait veillée. Mais personne. Un sentiment de déception la fit soupirer. Où était-il… ?

« Elizabeth ?

- Teyla ? s'étonna la jeune femme en tournant son visage cette fois vers la droite.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! affirma l'ex-dirigeante en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- C'est ce que je constate, sourit l'Athosienne en acquiesçant.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Rodney a commencé ses calculs, John et Ronon sont partis explorer les environs et Ladon m'a chargée de vous dire qu'il vous attend sous sa tente dès que vous vous sentirez prête à lui parler.

- J'y vais dans ce cas.

- Je vous accompagne. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent à l'extérieur.

Le vent était frais. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. Un de ces rares instants où elle se pensait encore humaine.

« Docteur Weir ?

- Ladon ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant rapidement les yeux.

- Je suis heureux de vous voir sur pieds.

- Je vous remercie de nous accueillir dans votre campement. Nous ne vous dérangerons pas longtemps.

- Trois semaines selon le Docteur McKay et je peux vous assurer que vous ne nous dérangez pas !

- Trois semaines ?

- Oui. C'est apparemment le temps qu'il faudra à votre scientifique pour élaborer ses équations et construire la machine. »

Elizabeth acquiesça, ne semblant pas surprise.

« Vous saviez qu'un caisson était nécessaire pour penser à bien l'expérience ? demanda Teyla.

- Oui, je le savais.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'une solution était si proche. Et de toute manière qu'aurions-nous fait d'un caisson lors de l'attaque ?

- Nous aurions trouvé un moyen Elizabeth.

- En risquant davantage vos vies. C'est précisément ce que je voulais éviter.

- Mesdames, le temps se couvre, peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise pour discuter sous ma tente? »

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le chef Genii dans ses quartiers où l'attendait une table dressé. C'est gêné que Ladon se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Pardonnez-moi, je pensais avoir fini de dîner avait que nous ne vous réveilliez.

- Il n'y a aucune problème, je vous assure.

- Bien… Teyla voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Unes fois attablé, le trio commençait à discuter de ce qui les attendrait durant les trois prochaines semaines : calculs, construction et attente.

Le Docteur Weir ne se réjouissait pas du tout à l'idée de devoir patienter tout ce temps sans rien faire ! Elle qui avait passé des mois à plancher sur le problème !

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix !

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous vous trouverons une occupation. Je sais combien il est difficile d'attendre impuissant.

- Oui… c'est vrai, approuva Elizabeth, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.»

Des pas se firent entendre et deux silhouettes se dessinèrent bientôt sur la toile de la tente.

John et Ronon.

« Ladon ?

- Entrez, entrez. »

Les deux atlantes ouvrirent les pans de la tente et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le colonel sentit ses traits se crisper. Il était proche d'elle.

« Avez-vous pu observer les lieux ?

- Oui. Vous avez un bon système de défense.

- Et de chasse, renchérit l'ex-runner.

- C'est un système de survie Genii qui a fait ses preuves Mais je doute qu'il nous soit d'une quelconque utilité si les Wraiths décidaient de nous attaquer.

- Vous ne disposez pas de bunker ? s'étonna John en prenant place face à lui.

- Il est en construction.

- En construction Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

- Deux ans.

- … Et vous n'avez pas construit d'abri plus tôt parce que… ?

- Parce qu'il a fallu dans un premier temps explorer cette planète, dresser une topographie des lieux et faire face à quelques catastrophes naturelles.

- Des catastrophes de quel genre ? s'enquit Elizabeth.

- Des tempêtes d'une rare violence. Pire que celle qui a touché Atlantis. Ainsi qu'un cyclone. Ajoutez à cela la mise en chantier avortée de deux constructions sous terraine du fait de l'instabilité du terrain à certains endroits ainsi que la nécessité de commercer avec de nouveaux peuples et vous comprendrez sans mal notre situation.

- La construction du caisson risque de vous ralentir davantage, remarqua le Docteur Weir d'une petite voix.

- Il y a certaines priorités, lui sourit Ladon. Nous vous devons plus d'une vie Elizabeth. »

Tous tiquèrent. Excepté Elizabeth.

« Bien, je vous propose de nous restaurer un peu avant de rejoindre le village pour nous reposer. Les jours qui viennent vont être chargés. »

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Docteur Evan** : Oui le groupe va se scinder… mais je n'en dirais pas plus lol. Et merci pour ton commentaire intelligent O_o.

Ronon et John marchaient côte à côte derrière Ladon, Elizabeth et Teyla qui conversaient de choses et d'autres : des peuples avec lesquels les Genii avaient des relations commerciales aux récentes avancées technologiques de Ladon et ses hommes en passant par les matériaux nécessaires à la construction du caisson.

« Eh, mais attendez-moi ! rouspéta Rodney en sortant d'un buisson.

- Dépêchez-vous McKay, grogna Ronon en ne quittant pas Teyla et Ladon des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le scientifique en refermant la fermeture Eclair de son pantalon.

- Rien, grogna à son tour John en ne quittant pas des yeux Elizabeth et leur hôte. »

Le regard du Canadien se reporta sur le trio de tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il cogita un moment avant de secouer la tête, un petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Ils D.I.S.C.U.T.E.N.T, on se calme.

- On est calme ! répliquèrent les deux soldats d'une seule et même voix forte.

Nous sommes très contents pour vous, soupira Teyla en tournant la tête vers eux. Vous pourriez être silencieux aussi ? demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux du Satédien.»

Les trois hommes baissèrent la tête et marmonnèrent entre leurs dents quelque chose s'apparentant, selon, à un « oui maman », « à vos ordres » et « mhh ! ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement Ladon leur attribua des petites maisonnées. Du fait du manque de place, il fut décidé que les femmes cohabiteraient ensemble dans un bâtiment et les hommes dans un autre.

« Comment vous sentez vous Elizabeth ? demanda Teyla alors qu'elle déposait son sac près de son lit.

- Très bien. Je suis totalement reposée. Et vous ? ajouta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ma foi très bien. Je propose que nous dormions. Demain s'annonce éprouvant.

- Oui… comme les 21 prochains jours… »

L'Athosienne plissa les yeux avant de rejoindre la jeune femme assise au bord de son lit.

Elle se plaça à ses côtés.

« Elizabeth, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous me le demandez réellement ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte alors ?

- Compte de quoi ?

- Vous risquez de gros ennuis à cause de tout ça. A cause de moi.

- Non, pas du tout, nous…

- Teyla ! Vous et Ronon ne pourrez peut-être pas rentrer sur Terre, Rodney se verra sans doute banni du programme et John… je n'ose même pas imaginer… lui qui déjà n'était pas heureux dans son nouveau travail ! S'il le perd… »

Teyla soupira. Oui, tous risquaient gros. Même si elle se le cachait. Mais en ce qui la concernait, ne pas pouvoir retourner sur Terre serait plutôt une bénédiction. Elle avait des choses à régler ici. Des choses qu'elle ne voulait plus laisse de côté ! Et pour ce qui était de ses amis…

« Ils ont fait leur choix. Tous. Ronon, mais aussi Rodney et John. Vous êtes plus importante pour eux que n'importe quelle galaxie, que n'importe quelle cité, que n'importe quel avion de chasse ! Vous êtes leur priorité. Vous l'avez toujours été !

- J'ai dit des choses à John… des choses que je pensais sur le moment… mais je me rends compte que j'ai été injuste…

- Vous aviez de la rancœur. Vous étiez en droit de l'exprimer. Nous ne sommes pas fiers de notre comportement. Nous avions des problèmes à régler, oui. Nous avons été attaqués, c'est vrai aussi. Mais nous avons cessé de vous rechercher activement. Nous glanions parfois des renseignements sur des planètes mais… rien de concret. Nous avons… perdu espoir, avoua honteusement la jeune femme en peinant à supporter le regard de l'ex-dirigeante. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de dépit. Elle se sentait coupable de leur faire des reproches alors qu'ils avaient bravé tant de choses pour elle.

« Merci d'être là, murmura-t-elle en prenant la main de la Pégasienne. Merci Teyla. »

L'Athosienne l'attira à elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué. Elle se rendait compte à quel point.

oooooooooo

« Je prends le grand lit ! informa Rodney en s'asseyant avec force dessus.

- Si on avait été au collège, je lui aurais cassé la figure et je l'aurais fait dormir dehors, marmonna John à l'adresse de Ronon.

- C'est quoi le collège ?

- Ok…. Retenez juste que je lui aurais cassé la figure et fait dormir dehors.

- Nous on l'aurait attaché à un arbre en pleine forêt.

- Ah ouais, ça me plait !!

- Eh, j'entends tout !! s'insurgea Rodney.

- Et alors ? répliquèrent les deux hommes en posant leur sac à dos sur leur lit respectif. »

La mine boudeuse, le scientifique sortit ses machines et commença à pianoter dessus.

John et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard avant que le militaire ne se décide à rejoindre Rodney.

« Vous avez faim ?

- Si je dis oui vous m'apporterez du miel et vous m'en enduirez pendant que je dormirai.

- McKay…

- Non, écoutez ! La situation est déjà assez délicate et dangereuse sans qu'en plus j'ai à subir vos blagues et vos… papotages qui sont pas forcément drôles !

- …. Je sais. »

Le ton de Sheppard fit tourner la tête du Canadien. Il avait la mine sombre et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Toute cette histoire le préoccupait. Elle les préoccupait tous.

« J'ai des barres chocolatées dans mon sac, reprit Rodney en fixant ses appareils. Vous en voulez ?

- Ouais, je veux bien. Ronon ?

- …

- Où il est passé ? demanda Rodney.

- Je crois que ça devenait trop sentimental pour lui.

- Mhhh pour moi aussi.

- Pareil, répliqua John en s'éloignant un peu. Donc euh… dans votre sac c'est ça ?

- Oui, la poche de devant.

- Ok. »

Ooooooooo

« Teyla ? »

L'Athosienne jeta un œil à Elizabeth. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Mais dormait-elle ? Certainement pas… C'est toutefois sans faire de bruit que la jeune femme quitta la maisonnée pour sortir rejoindre Ronon.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Certaines choses avaient évolué… en mieux.

« Ronon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Et vous vous êtes dit que moi non plus ?

- A vrai dire, je me suis rien dit… »

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Parler un peu. »

La surprise succéda à l'agacement que la jeune femme sentait poindre. Discuter ? Lui ?

« Je vous écoute.

- On pourrait aller dans un endroit plus calme ?

- Tout le monde dort. On ne pourrait pas être plus au calme.

- Ok…. Euh… je voulais vous parler de ce qui s'est passé.

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air dégagé.

- Au lac.

- Oh…

- Ecoutez… je sais pas comment vous dire ça alors je vais y aller franco. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est rapproché. Je veux dire… Vous êtes toujours vous, mais je vous vois autrement.

- Autrement ? souffla Teyla le cœur battant.

- Oui. J'aime passer du temps avec vous. Juste être à côté de vous et ce qu'on a fait dans le lac, j'attendais ça depuis pas mal de temps. »

Pour le coup l'Athosienne ne savait pas quoi dire. Il lui avait plus parlé en 10 minutes qu'on 3 jours et de choses dont elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de discuter. Pour sa défense il faut dire que Ronon n'était pas du genre à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait…

« Ronon, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

- Dites-moi juste si ça vous dérange quand je suis avec vous.

- Non… non ça ne me dérange pas, réussit-elle à répondre en se forçant à ne pas rougir.

- Et ce baiser dans le lac, ça vous a gêné ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- J'ai été surprise, mais… non.

- Surprise dans le bon sens ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons une mission, nous...

- Sommes juste là tous les deux. Sans Wraiths qui rôdent, sans ennemis. Teyla… »

Les barrières de l'Athosienne lâchaient. Elle le savait. Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit, ni son genre de se laisser aller… Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il arrivait à faire ressurgir en elle ce besoin d'être deux. Une envie de partager ses opinions, ses sentiments, ses problèmes, et ses joies. Elle avait peur. Peur que toute cette histoire ne débouche sur une impasse comme ce fut le cas avec le père de son fils… Mais Lui arrivait à lui redonner confiance. Petit à petit. Et si finalement tout cela l'amenait à autre chose qu'un échec… Elle devait peut-être essayer… Après tout, elle ne voulait pas passer toute sa vie seule. Et Ronon et elle partageait tellement de choses communes.

Alors elle lui prit la main et la serra.

Elle l'attira à elle.

Il la prit par la taille.

Ils s'embrassèrent à la lueur des quelques flambeaux éclairant la rue.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Belmene**** : Mais je t'en prie, lâche toi O_o lol Ravie que me suite te plaise à ce point ^^ J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celle-ci.**

**Docteur Evan**** : Oui un sur deux !!! Dis donc tu ne virerais pas Shweir toi ? O_o**

**Meric de suivre cette fic.**

**Voici la suite…**

« … et du béton armé pour le souder au sol, acheva Rodney en reprenant sa respiration.

- Très bien, continua Ladon. Sections 1, 3 et 10, vous prenez la liste des matériaux qui vous est attribuée et vous partez des maintenant sur la planète qui vous a été assignée. »

Un « oui » clair et puissant accueillit l'ordre. La seconde d'après les trois groupes empruntaient d'un même pas cadencé le chemin menant à la porte des étoiles.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils trouveront tout ce dont on a besoin ? demanda John en regardant partir les Genii.

- Certain, assura Ladon. Mes hommes n'ont jamais failli à une mission. »

Les mâchoires de Sheppard se crispèrent. Le sourire confiant qu'affichait le leader alien cachait un énorme sous entendu. Il l'aurait parié !

« Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner à mes calculs, lança le Canadien en faisant aussitôt volte face, sans attendre de réponse. Elizabeth ?

- Allez-y, j'arrive Rodney.

- Où allez vous ? demanda John.

- Je vais aider Rodney dans ses calculs.

- Dans… ses calculs ?

- Oui, Elizabeth a beaucoup travaillé sur le sujet et j'aurais sans doute quelques questions à lui poser.

-Oh…. Ok.

- Colonel, votre groupe arrive. »

Sheppard leva la tête vers un groupe composé de Teyla, Ronon, mais aussi de quelques Genii. Leur mission avait été définie tôt ce matin : s'emparer de matériaux permettant de désactiver les nanites. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un moyen : se rendre sur les planètes où d'autres laboratoires Assurans avaient été installés. Elizabeth avait été d'une grande aide. Grâce à elle et aux données récoltées, quatre planètes avaient été choisies. Quatre planètes a priori désertes et où, malheureusement, les installations étaient réduites à néant à la suite d'un raid des Anciens pour détruire toute trace de leur création ratée. Aucune chance donc de trouver un caisson en état de marche. Seul subsistait l'espoir de trouver les matériaux précieux…

« Prêts les gars ? demanda John. »

Un acquiescement muet accueillit sa question.

« Ok, c'est parti.

- Faites attention à vous, lança Elizabeth alors qu'ils tournaient les talons.

- Comme toujours, lui sourit Sheppard en tournant rapidement la tête. »

La jeune femme sentit un petit frisson la parcourir. Cette chose là non plus n'avait pas changé.

Ooooooooo

« Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche déjà ? demanda Ronon en regardant d'un air las le laboratoire poussiéreux.

- Un… matériaux… bizarre, répondit John en tentant de prendre le ton de celui sachant ce qu'il cherchait. »

L'Athosienne et le Satédien s'échangèrent un regard amusé. Quant au reste de la troupe Genii, elle retint un rire moqueur. Ce terrien avait la réputation de prendre ses missions à la légère sans tenir compte des ordres. Il n'aurait jamais fait un bon Genii.

La réalité était pourtant toute autre. Le colonel savait que son groupe était le plus important. Car sans ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, nul espoir de revoir la « vraie » Elizabeth un jour. Et c'est cette angoisse qu'il tentait de dissimuler derrière le masque de la légèreté.

« Bon ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprit John en se tournant face à ses hommes. Teyla, Ronon, vous prenez chacun deux Genii avec vous et vous vous séparez pour explorer les environs. On ne sait pas à quoi ça ressemble. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que ça doit sauter aux yeux.

- On est bien avancé, remarqua un des soldats en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un problème ? interrogea John d'une voix dure.

- Non, aucun… Monsieur.

- Ronon ?

- Mhh ?

- Vous le prendrez avec vous. »

Le Satédien sourit en coin en posant son regard sur le Genii. Il ne faudrait pas le prier pour « veiller » sur lui durant l'expédition…

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. On garde le contact radio. »

Sur ce, le groupe se scinda en trois.

Ooooooooo

« C'est pas vrai ! Ils arrivaient pas à écrire normalement !! Non mais c'est dingue ! On peut être un robot tueur et savoir AUSSI écrire sans faire des pattes de mouche ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient des ordinateurs super avancés en plus !! C'est quoi ces documents d'archive ?!!

- Ce sont mes notes Rodney, répondit posément Elizabeth en lui prenant la feuille des mains.

- Oh… mhh oui donc, est-ce que vous pourriez me déchiffrer ce symbole mathématique ici ? se reprit le scientifique en lui désignant une des « pattes de mouche ».

- Alpha.

- Ok… d'accord. Mhh merci. »

McKay se replongea aussitôt dans ses feuilles, laissant un Docteur Weir un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ce côté ronchon, qui l'exaspérait parfois en briefing ou même pendant ces petits moments où il entrait dans son bureau comme dans un moulin – habitude certainement prise au contact d'un modèle avec une coupe en épis de maïs- la détendait à présent. La perspective de les avoir auprès d'elle pendant cette attente et ce moment délicat et dangereux que serait ce qu'elle apparentait à une transformation… voire d'une renaissance, la rassurait. Elle voyait les choses avec un peu plus de sérénité.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des projets. Des projets pour « après »….

Ooooooo

« _Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne planète Sheppard ?_

_- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander Ronon_. »

Les gardes Genii encadrant les deux atlantes se crispèrent sur leurs armes. Ils n'appréciaient pas plus que ça que la parole de leur chef soit remise en question de cette manière.

« _Teyla, ça donne quoi de votre côté ?_

_- Rien à signaler colonel. Il n'y a que du béton, de vieilles installations et… attendez…_

_- Teyla ?_

_- Il y a quelque chose …_

_- Où êtes vous ?_

_- Dans la partie ouest._

_- Ne touchez à rien on arrive ! Ronon ?_

_- Ouais, j'ai entendu. _»

Les communications radio coupées, le groupe de John et celui de Ronon rejoignirent celui de Teyla.

La pièce était vieille et insalubre. Rien ne laissait supposer qu'un quelconque matériel Assuran en état de marche ne subsistait. Rien excepté une faible lueur bleue émanant d'un vieil et étroit placard.

« C'est ça ? demanda John en désignant la porte rouillée du regard.

- Oui.

- Ok, restez derrière moi. »

Les soldats Genii levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il prenait trop de précautions et perdait trop de temps. Si Ladon avait été là, ils seraient déjà tous rentrés. Ce n'est pas pour autant que leur vigilance faiblit. Tous étaient sur leurs gardes.

John, P90 au poing, poussa lentement la porte.

La lueur bleue s'intensifia.

« Sheppard ?

- Je crois que c'est ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas sûr ? railla un Genii. »

Le Satédien grogna. Le soldat se recroquevilla un peu sur lui en regardant ailleurs.

« John ?

- On le prend et on s'en va !

- On s'en va vite !! »

Les regards convergèrent vers Teyla qui fixait un minuscule point rouge sur le mur.

Ooooooo

Elizabeth ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Belmene**** : ouh dis donc si tu réagis comme ça pour la fin précédente, j'imagine même pas pour celle là… Quoi que non… elle est peut-être moins… sadique lol.**

« Dégagez de là ! ordonna Ronon, la pommette et le bras droit bien entamés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Ladon alors que le Satédien portait John jusqu'à un lit de fortune.

- Le labo était piégé ! Vous le saviez ?! rugit-t-il en s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers le chef Genii.

- Non. Bien sûr que non ! Où est le reste de l'équipe ?

- On est là, soupira de soulagement Teyla lorsqu'elle put enfin s'asseoir, la jambe ensanglantée. »

Ladon porta son regard sur ses hommes. Ils étaient également amochés, mais moins que les atlantes.

« Appelez-moi Kaldron ! Il faut s'occuper du colonel Sheppard ! »

Alors qu'un soldat sortait précipitamment de la tente, Elizabeth y pénétra.

« Teyla, Ronon !

- Elizabeth ?

- Vous …

- Nous allons bien. Ce ne sont que des égratignures, la rassura l'Athosienne. Mais John… »

Le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine, le Docteur Weir se rapprocha du lit d'hôpital dont le drap blanc était déjà presqu'entièrement maculé de sang.

« John ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Poussez-vous ! ordonna le médecin en entrant rapidement. Il me faut de l'air ! Dépêchez-vous de me stériliser ces instruments ! cria-t-il à l'adresse des quelques infirmières s'affairant autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? grogna le Satédien.

- Lui sauver la vie ! répliqua Kaldron, acerbe. Allez dans la tente d'à côté on va s'occuper de vous. »

Suivant le regard appuyé de Teyla, Ronon sortit à contre cœur.

« Elizabeth, venez. »

La jeune femme se lassa entraîner à l'extérieur par Ladon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il pour tenter de la distraire.

- Je… j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai vu…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? reprit-il d'une voix douce.

- Une explosion.

- L'explosion… du laboratoire ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu un détecteur de mouvement rouge, puis… un compte à rebours s'est déclenché. Et ensuite il y a eu l'explosion… »

Teyla et Ronon, qui se faisaient soigner à quelques mètres de là s'entre regardèrent. Cela s'était passé exactement de cette manière.

« Teyla, qu'est-ce ce qui est arrivé ? interrogea Ladon en passant l'entrée de la tente restée ouverte.

- Exactement ce que le Docteur Weir vient de raconter, répondit Teyla d'une voix sourde. Mais nous avons réussi à sauver ce que nous étions venus chercher. »

Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un petit étui et le tendit à Ladon.

« Bravo ! Et merci.

- Merci ?

- Pour avoir ramené mes hommes sains et saufs.

- C'est Sheppard qui nous a demandé de les faire passer en premier, grinça Ronon. »

Le sous-entendu était clair : lui aurait d'abord pensé à ses amis.

Ladon baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Notre médecin est un des meilleurs de la galaxie ! affirma le chef Genii en se forçant à sourire.

- Il a reçu la moitié du labo sur la tête, murmura d'un air sombre le Satédien, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux, désemparés, de Ladon.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça ira. Vous êtes tous entre de bonnes mains. Je reviens, je vais demander qu'on vous apporte de quoi vous remettre d'aplomb. »

C'est rapidement qu'il ressortit de la tente, laissant Ronon s'imaginer lui planter des couteaux dans le dos.

« Ronon, se crispa Teyla alors qu'on lui retirer un petit morceau de métal de la cuisse. Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Mh... ne me touchez pas vous ! aboya-t-il contre une pauvre infirmière pour le moins terrifiée et avant de s'enlever lui-même un bout de verre d'une taille impressionnante du bras. Argh !! »

L'infirmière recula de cinq pas.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez nettoyer ! »

La pauvre femme revint prudemment vers l'ex-runner et entreprit de désinfecter la plaie.

« Elizabeth ?

- … oui ? répondit-elle d'une voix perdue.

- Ronon a exagéré, reprit Teyla en lançant un regard en biais au Satédien qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Vous connaissez John. Il va s'en remettre. »

Elizabeth sourit faiblement avant de sortir de la tente.

Son sourire factice disparut sitôt dehors. Elle était inquiète pour John. Bien sûr ! Mais pas uniquement…

Elle avait vu l'explosion.

Et ça, ce n'était pas normal…

Oooooooooooo

Deux heures.

Voilà le temps qu'avaient passé le médecin et les infirmières Genii sur le « cas Sheppard ». Deux heures à nettoyer les plaies, deux heures à opérer les ligaments sectionnés, deux heures à suturer les chairs.

Les deux heures les plus longues de l'équipe SGA...

Tous attendaient à l'extérieur du campement qui constituait le poste avancé du village.

Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et Elizabeth.

Elizabeth qui revivait le cauchemar de la première année de l'expédition…Celle où un iratus l'avait pris comme cible….

Un bruissement de tissu la tira de ses pensées, comme le reste de l'équipe.

« Alors ? demanda aussitôt Rodney.

- Il va bien, répondit le médecin, visiblement content d'avoir sauvé la vie d'un de plus précieux alliés de son peuple. Il faut qu'il se repose, mais il est tiré d'affaire. »

Teyla ferma les yeux, Ronon la prit par les épaules, Rodney et Elizabeth s'échangèrent un regard de soulagement.

« On peut le voir ? interrogea l'Athosienne.

- Oui, mais un pas un. Et il est possible qu'il ne vous réponde pas. La dose de tranquillisant que je lui ai administrée devrait le faire dormir un bon moment.

- Très bien. Elizabeth, vous voulez y aller ? »

L'ex dirigeante observa Teyla un moment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Un sentiment de culpabilité la taraudait… mais si elle refusait, que penseraient-ils… ? Et d'ailleurs que pensaient-ils d'elle en ce moment ... ?

« Ne restez pas trop longtemps, lui suggéra le médecin. »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Ce n'était pas son intention.

Ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'elle vit le colonel étendu et bandé de toute part. Il avait l'air fragile, comme ce jour là. Et de tout ce qui pouvait exister dans cette galaxie, c'est bien de ça dont elle avait le plus peur.

C'est en rassemblant son courage qu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur un siège de fortune.

Et elle l'observa un moment, ne sachant que dire…

« John ? murmura-t-elle.

- …

- Je suis désolée… J'aurais pu vous prévenir. J'aurais dû.

- …

- J'ai vu l'explosion John. Je l'ai vu se produire au moment où les gravats se sont abattus sur vous. J'aurais sans doute pu prévenir tout ça. J'aurais pu vous prévenir. Ca vous aurez évité tout ça… »

Sentant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux, la jeune femme les ferma et soupira. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle avait été si dure, si cruelle, et là elle se sentit si faible.

Ne sachant que dire d'autre, elle préféra se lever.

« Elizabeth… »

Ce murmure la fit sursauter.

« John ? »

Elle attendit patiemment, mais rien. Il rêvait. Il rêvait d'elle apparemment…

Elle attendit encore un peu puis ressortit pour laisser entrer ses autres amis.

Rodney fut le premier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ronon en voyant Elizabeth s'éloigner de la tente.

- C'est pourtant simple, répondit Teyla. Elle s'en veut.

- Pourquoi ?

- -Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? »

Le tutoiement procura une étrange sensation au Satédien. Par forcément désagréable… mais il ne s'y attarda pas. D'autres préoccupations plus urgentes étaient à l'ordre du jour.

« Quoi, le fait qu'elle a vu ce qui s'est passé au moment où ça s'est passé ?

- Oui, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? »

Ronon fronça les sourcils et la fit se tourner vers lui.

Teyla regardait résolument vers la tente.

« Ne fais pas ça, lui dit Ronon d'une voix égale.

- Faire quoi ?

- Machines arrières ! »

La jeune femme inspira fortement avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Tu veux pas qu'ils sachent ? »

Cette question, elle se l'était posée une paire de fois. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas trouvé à une autre question, celle de savoir si elle aurait vraiment le courage de s'attacher à lui. Le courage de savoir peut-être le perdre le moment venu.

« Teyla ?

- Je… »

Mais elle fut interrompue par Rodney qui sortait de la tente.

C'est sans un regard pour eux qu'il marcha d'un pas vif vers la lisière de la forêt. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Rapidement…

« Je vais le voir, annonça la jeune femme en se dégageant de l'emprise du Satédien. »

Ronon soupira et la laissa partir.

Il aurait sa réponse !

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Belmene**** : Merci beaucoup de la suivre encore et toujours et d'être frustrée à chaque fin O_o Les deux semaines qui viennent devront annoncer des suites plus longues ! PS : Ne pas m'en vouloir pour la fin de cette suite !**

**Docteur Evan**** : Oui je confirme, ça fait du bien de retrouver l'ordi lol**

**Et voici la suite ^^ **

La tranquillité. Le calme, c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Mais plus que tout c'est d'elle dont il aurait aimé la présence à ses côtés… Jennifer…

Un craquement.

Rodney mit aussitôt la main à sa ceinture. Mais son angoisse fut de courte durée. Heureusement, il était déjà à deux doigts de craquer.

« Eh McKay, on vous cherche partout, lança Ronon en s'approchant de lui.

- J'arrive, soupira le scientifique en se relevant. »

Le Satédien n'aimait pas le montrer, mais il savait analyser les autres. Leurs attitudes, leurs pensées, leurs sentiments. C'est d'ailleurs cette qualité qui avait fait de lui un très bon soldat Stédien, puis par la suite un runner impossible à attraper. Et depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, cette capacité n'avait cessé d'être en exercice. Et Rodney était un parfait entraînement.

« Il va s'en tirer, lâcha-t-il alors que le Canadien passait à côté de lui.

- Oui, sans doute. Mais si Jennifer était là, elle saurait.

- Elle saurait quoi ?

- Quoi faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Plus vite.

- Vous avez pas confiance en leur doc ?

- Enfin vous voyez pas que leur matériel est précaire ?!

- Mais il va s'en remettre. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et partit à toute vitesse.

Non ça n'allait pas ! Rien n'allait ! Il commençait vraiment à regretter sa vie tranquille sur Terre. Avec celle qu'il aimait, son travail sans danger…Là tout recommençait : ses amis risquaient leur vie et l'avenir de l'un d'entre eux était encore entre ses mains…

Ronon le regarda partir. Il savait que le Docteur Keller lui manquait. Elle aurait sans doute était utile. Mais par pour Sheppard.

Oooooooooo

« Teyla ?

- Elizabeth ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Oui, biens sûr ! »

Le Docteur Weir pénétra sous la tente. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit l'Athosienne étendue sur un lit, la jambe bandée.

« Ca peut paraître impressionnant, mais je vous assure que ce n'est rien. D'après Kaldron, je serai sur pied d'ici 3 jours.

- Bien… je vais vous laisser vous reposer alors. Je… vous n'avez besoin de rien ? Non, je vois que non. Bon et bien bonsoir.

- Elizabeth, je voudrais vous parler. »

La jolie brune s'arrêta sur le seuil de la tente et, après s'être composé un visage aussi souriant que possible, se retourna.

« Oui Teyla ? A propos de quoi ?

- A propos de ce qui s'est passé. »

Les traits de l'ex dirigeante perdirent toutes traces de bonne humeur.

Le silence s'installa.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Si, bien sûr que si, soupira Elizabeth.

- Non, bien sûr que non, lui sourit la Pégasienne. Elizabeth…

- Non ! Je sais que tout ça est ma faute Teyla ! Si je m'étais décidée à me connecter aux autres réplicateurs ou à cet endroit j'aurais pu voir, prévoir, et personne n'aurait été blessé ! C'est parce que j'ai eu peur ! Parce que j'ai été faible, que tout ça est arrivé ! »

Le ton était dur, les mots hachés. L'Athosienne ne répliqua rien dans un premier temps. Ce ton n'était pas celui de l'Elizabeth qu'elle avait connue. Plus celui d'une machine qui cherchait à analyser la défaillance qui était survenue. Cela la mit mal à l'aise, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Nous sommes blessés, mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Nos blessures sont superficielles et il n'y a eu aucun mort.

- John a failli ne pas revenir. »

Le ton avait changé. C'était celui d'une femme qui avait eu peur de perdre une personne chère. Ce reste d'humanité rasséréna la jeune femme.

« Failli Elizabeth. Il a failli. Il ne l'est pas. »

Le Docteur Weir allait ouvrir la bouche, mais se ravisa. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant faiblement.

- Au fait, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Il dort pour le moment…

- Bien.

- Teyla…

- Oui ?

- Je… merci pour tout.

- Je vous en prie Elizabeth, répondit-elle les sourcils froncés. »

Un dernier sourire et le Docteur Weir sortit de la tente. Sitôt dehors ses traits se tendirent. Elle devait savoir si l'explosion avait été repérée par eux. Elle devait savoir si les Assurans avaient ou non été prévenus. Elle devait savoir s'ils étaient encore là, tapis quelque part et prêts à attaquer.

Oooooooooo

John ouvrit un œil. Puis un autre. Sa vision, floue pendant un instant, se fit plus nette au fil des secondes jusqu'à pouvoir percevoir avec précision ce qui l'entourait.

Une tente. Genii. Il était donc rentré. Malgré…

Son visage se raidit et il s'assit rapidement.

Il le regretta aussitôt quand il étouffa un cri de douleur. Sa tête était envahie par un orchestre qui jouaient du hard métal !

L'infirmière de garde, assoupie depuis une minute à peine, se redressa et arriva rapidement à son chevet.

« Calmez-vous colonel Sheppard et rallongez-vous !

- Où sont les autres ?

- Vos coéquipiers et les soldats Genii vont bien, ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien comment ? Ils sont blessés ?

- Nos hommes n'ont rien, grâce à vous …

- Excusez-moi de mon manque de tact, mais je n'ai rien à faire de vos hommes, vu leur inutilité totale lors de cette mission ! C'est Teyla et Ronon qui m'intéressent !! »

L'infirmière cacha sa stupeur et son énervement en répondant simplement :

« Le Satédien a un bras en écharpe et l'Athosienne une jambe bandée. »

Le colonel ferma les yeux et se rallongea. Ils s'en remettraient…

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- … »

Le militaire rouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Je vais chercher le Docteur.

- Non attendez ! Dites-moi ! lui ordonna John en la rattrapant par la main.

- … Vous …êtes paralysé. »

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Belmene**** : Merci pour ta remarque ! J'ai effectivement bugué du neurone ! Et pour le reste… j'en ai choqué plu d'un ici et ailleurs … il fallait bien corser les choses ^^.**

**Docteur Evan**** : Cours et précis ! Oui c'est vrai il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses, mais essentielles !**

**Alors voilà la suite. Un peu plus longue… et on en apprend plus…**

« Laissez-moi. »

Ces deux mots congédièrent l'infirmière Genii, laissant le colonel John Sheppard seul avec son monde qui s'écroulait. La capture, la torture, la mort. Il y était préparé depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'armée. Mais ça… c'était pire que la mort. Etre impotent. Impuissant. Ses poings se crispèrent. Inspirer la pitié … Plutôt mourir !Des larmes brouillèrent bientôt sa vue. Des larmes de détresse ? Non. Des larmes de rage. La pire chose qu'un ennemi ne lui ait jamais faite ! Loin devant sa transformation en Wraith. Et dire que ce jour-là il avait demandé à Elizabeth de le tuer. Il sentait cette envie émerger de nouveau…

Oooooooo

Les jambes de Rodney cédèrent sous le choc et le Canadien dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long.

Teyla tourna un regard perdu vers Ronon qui lui prit la main.

« Vous pouvez le soigner ? demanda le Satédien en transperçant le médecin Genii du regard.

- Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si sa paraplégie est due à un nerf sectionné ou simplement compressé. Quoiqu'il en soit, seul le temps nous éclairera. Si le nerf est sectionné, il sera condamné à rester dans cet état. Par contre, si c'est un simple caillot sanguin qui compresse le nerf moteur, il y a des chances pour qu'il puisse remarcher un jour.

- Quand ?

- Je ne saurais vous dire.

- En gros, vous n'en savez rien ! souffla Rodney, les yeux dans le vague.

- Non… Je suis désolé.

- A mon avis, vous feriez plus d'efforts si c'était l'un de vos Genii qui était touché, cracha le Satédien.

- Ronon, non, tenta de le calmer Teyla.

- Ecoutez, quand nous avons dû quitter notre planète après la Sécession de notre clan d'avec celui de Kolya, nous avons été obligés de laisser la majorité du matériel médical et de recherche là bas. Nous en avons retrouvé depuis, mais rien qui ne puisse garantir ni la localisation d'un très éventuel caillot ni la survie du Colonel Sheppard en cas d'opération. Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, comprenez-le.

- Non, c'est juste un foutu manque de moyens ! lâcha Rodney en se relevant, le regard subitement dur.

- Il est tard, nous ferions mieux de tous nous reposer. Docteur, merci pour ce que vous avez fait, sourit faiblement l'Athosienne. »

Le médecin Genii lui rendit rapidement son sourire et, après un bref hochement de tête, tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la tente où se reposaient les convalescents.

« Vous l'avez remercié ?! s'égosilla McKay.

- Il a sauvé la vie du Colonel, Rodney.

- Vous croyez ? demanda Ronon en sortant de la tente, son regard fixé sur celle de John. »

Teyla et Rodney s'entre regardèrent. Le doute s'insinua dans leurs esprits.

Ooooo

Elizabeth avait prétexté devoir se retrouver un peu seule pour faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé pour pouvoir s'éloigner un peu du campement. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle avait effectivement besoin de se retrouver seule.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait, la jeune femme s'assit dans la mousse sèche. Elle croisa les jambes et essaya de se détendre. Sans grande réussite. Et pour cause : elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée d'utiliser son côté « machine ». Le souvenir d'elle tuant le Wraith lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait été comme spectatrice de ses propres gestes. Une étrangère à son propre corps. Cette sensation avait parfaitement était décrite par les hôtes des Goau'ld dans les rapports du SGC qu'elle avait pu compulser lorsqu'elle y était en poste. Dans une autre vie… Mais elle avait au moins la chance de récupérer parfois le contrôle. Mais cette bataille entre son côté humain et son côté machine était en train de la ronger à petits feux. Et c'était maintenant presque une nécessité de laisser les nanites la posséder entièrement. C'était le seul moment où elle pouvait lâcher du leste. Ce qu'elle tentait d'ignorer, c'était qu'elle avait de plus en plus besoin de ce genre de moments. Ce qu'elle tentait d'ignorer était que, à chaque soulagement éphémère, la machine gagnait du terrain.

Elle inspira profondément et relâcha un à un ses muscles. Une fois son corps détendu, ce furent sa volonté puis enfin sa conscience qu'elle relâcha.

Et alors elle flotta.

A travers l'espace.

A une vitesse vertigineuse.

Les mondes lui semblaient si proches les uns des autres qu'un simple saut de puce aurait permis de les relier. Elle se concentra sur les planètes pouvant abriter, à sa connaissance, une présence Assuran. Un groupe de mondes se sélectionna automatiquement dans sa tête. Ce brusque retour « en elle » la fit basculer en arrière. Le tapis de mousse amortit sa chute mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Son esprit était de nouveau propulsé dans l'espace. Et c'est là qu'elle pénétra dans l'atmosphère de chaque monde. Puis plus bas. Elle fila bientôt entre les collines, les arbres, les monts, les déserts. Explorant en une fraction de seconde de vastes étendues. Celles de plus de vingt mondes.

C'est alors qu'elle s'évanouit.

Oooooooo

« Où est Elizabeth ? demanda Rodney en regardant fixement son assiette sans pour autant y toucher.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai… où était-elle ? Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait honte de se l'avouer, elle avait presque oublié son amie.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut lui dire pour John ? »

Sitôt sa question posée, le Canadien grimaça. C'était idiot. Elle s'en rendrait bien compte un moment ou l'autre.

« Elle sera une des seules qui pourra l'approcher, dit Teyla en regardant le scientifique dans les yeux, comprenant parfaitement le sous entendu de la question. »

Rodney hohca la tête. Depuis une demi-heure que l'annonce leur avait été faite, aucun ne s'était rendu au chevet de John. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Teyla n'était pas encore en état, Rodney avait peur de la réaction de Sheppard et Ronon savait que, pour le moment, il ne voulait voir personne, moment qui pourrai durer longtemps.

« C'est quand même bizarre, grogna le Satédien. Personne ne sait où elle est allée ?

- Pourquoi, vous avez quelque chose contre le fait de se changer les idées ? grinça Rodney. Ou bien vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

- J'ai entendu des Genii dire qu'elle serait partie dans les bois, le coupa Teyla, ne souhaitant pas voir se déclencher une nouvelle altercation.

- J'y vais. »

Lorsque Ronon sortit de la tente, Teyla regarda Rodney.

« Quoi ? grogna le scientifique.

- Vous avez des doutes sur Elizabeth ?

- Non, mais lui oui, pour ne pas lui fiche la paix alors qu'elle veut juste prendre l'air.

- Rodney…

- Je vais prendre l'air aussi, l'interrompit-il avant de se lever et partir rapidement. »

Teyla ferma les yeux et se rallongea. Toutes cette histoire tournait mal…

Après avoir pris une torche et glaner des informations auprès des gardes Genii quant à la direction prise par l'ex dirigeante, Ronon s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les nuits étaient calmes sur cette planète. Parfait pour repérer un bruit quel qu'il soit. Le problème était qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Pas même celui d'autres pas. L'instinct de l'ex-runner se réveilla et c'est une main sur son blaster qu'il avança à pas de loup à travers l'épaisse frondaison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déboucha sur une petite clairière. Une masse sombre était allongée. Après une seconde à analyser la situation, Ronn hâta le pas et arriva rapidement vers le corps du Docteur Weir. La torche toujours en main, il se mit à genoux.

« Elizabeth ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Elizabeth ! répéta-t-il plus fort. »

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, le Satédien leva son bras pour lui prendre la main, non sans grimacer de douleur.

« Elizabeth ! reprit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Mhh... John ?

- Non, Ronon, soupira-t-il de soulagement. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et porta une main à son front en se redressant lentement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le Pégasien eut un mouvement de recul. Ils étaient gris acier. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son arme lorsqu'Elizabeth ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ils étaient de nouveau verts.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien… je crois que je me suis endormie.

- Je croyais que vous ne dormiez pas ?

- J'en doutais aussi, mais vous voyez ça m'arrive. »

Seul le fait qu'elle avait effectivement perdu connaissance, état s'apparentant à celui du sommeil, lui permit de répondre en regardant Ronon en face.

Le Satédien ne cilla pas. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

« Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? demanda Liz en se relevant.

- C'est Sheppard, répondit-il sombrement.

- John ? répéta-elle en contenant étrangement bien son émotion.

Il y a eu une complication… »

Oooooooo

Elizabeth, accompagnée de Ronon, rejoignit le campement d'un pas lourd, les yeux rivés au sol. Son côté machine se le disputait à ses sentiments. Mais c'est grâce à cette bataille acharnée qu'elle ne se laissait pas submergée par la peur et la peine. Et c'est grâce à cette guerre qu'elle pourrait gérer la situation !

« Elizabeth ! soupira Rodney en la voyant arriver. Où vous étiez ?

- Dans les bois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Rodney ! le rappela à l'ordre Teyla du fond de sa tente.

- Quoi ?!

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondit Elizabeth en coulissant son regard vers la tente de John.

- Aucun de nous n'est allé le voir pour le moment, chuchota presque le Satédien.

- Vous m'avez laissé ce privilège ?

- En un sens oui. On ne savait pas trop comment … enfin lui parler, expliqua McKay, embarrassé. On s'est dit qu'avec vous ça passerait mieux.

- Oh. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… euh… Vous garderiez votre sang froid, répondit-il un peu paniqué en lançant un regard implorant à Ronon.

- Parce que je suis une machine ?

- Non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire je…

- McKay a juste la trouille d'y aller. Comme nous, reprit Ronon. »

Le scientifique avait envie d'émettre une objection à cette affirmation selon lui sans fondement, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il venait de lui sauver la mise. Il garda donc le silence.

« Bien, je vais y aller.

- Elizabeth ? appela Teyla. »

Le Docteur Weir entra dans la tente.

« Oui Teyla ?

- John a besoin de vous. Plus que quiconque ! C'est pour cette raison, et uniquement pour cette raison, que nous n'avons pas voulu aller le voir !

- Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il a besoin de moi plus que vous ou Ronon ?

- Elizabeth. Ca a toujours été le cas. Ca le sera toujours.

- Même si je ne suis plus Elizabeth ?

- Même si vous avez changé, vous êtes toujours Elizabeth ! Vous êtes encore celle qui avait toujours su nous guider et nous épauler. Et c'est ce dont John a besoin maintenant ! »

Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle se trompait ! Elle avait envie de leur crier qu'elle n'était qu'un assemblage de corps artificiels et robotisés. Mais cela impliquait qu'elle leur dise ce qui venait de se produire. Et elle ne devait pas. Pas avant d'avoir trié les informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Alors…

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

C'est sur ces simples mots qu'elle sortit pour rejoindre la tente du colonel. Sous les regards anxieux de Rodney et, dans une moindre mesure, de Ronon.

Une fois devant le seuil, l'angoisse monta d'un cran. Lui parler… tout le monde semblait décider à croire qu'elle le pourrait facilement. Mais elle le connaissait, il ne voudrait pas se confier. Pour lui, c'était la fin du monde. Et elle le savait. Il le savait. Et à sa place, elle penserait la même chose. Mais tous la regardait. Alors elle se devait d'essayer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souleva un pan de la tente.

Elle était plongée dans le noir. Seule une faible bougie, posée sur une table de chevet sommaire, éclairait un peu le visage de John.

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur une chaise.

Elle reporta son attention sur ses traits.

Il dormait. Visiblement.

« John, je sais que vous ne voulez voir personne…

- Alors partez ! murmura-t-il durement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Vous êtes en colère, c'est légitime.

- Merci bien !

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant finalement les yeux. »

C'est à cet instant qu'une des larmes qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent coula sur sa joue. Larme qu'il essuya d'un geste de rage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?! »

Le Docteur Weir tenta de contenir l'émotion qui menaçait de l'envahir en espérant, pour une fois, que les nanites qui la rongeaient tiendraient.

« Vous battre !

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais je suis paralysé !

- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous êtes John Sheppard !

- Je vous en prie, soupira John en regardant ailleurs.

- John ! Vous êtes plus fort que ça !

- Mais il n'y a pas à être fort ou pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est fini !

- Vous n'êtes pas mort !

- J'aurais préféré ! hurla-t-il en la dévisageant avec colère.

- C'est la solution de facilité ! répliqua-t-elle stoïquement.

- Vous croyez ?!

- J'en suis sûre ! Je vous pensais plus courageux qu'il y a 5 ans ! »

Le Colonel Sheppard la fusilla du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer distinctement :

« Sortez d'ici tout de suite … ou tuez-moi ! »

Le regard d'Elizabeth se troubla. Les nanites cédaient.

« Levez-vous et battez-vous John ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler tant bien que mal.

- Tuez-moi ! répéta John.

- Ne me demandez pas ça ! murmura Elizabeth.

- Ayez le courage de le faire! Pour moi ! Pour les autres !

- Ayez le courage de vous battre pour vous et vos amis.

- Vous avez peur de le faire ?

- Arrêtez…

- Vous l'avez pourtant déjà fait y'a pas longtemps !

- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle ne le giflant.

- Les nanites ont lâché à ce que je vois, dit John en tournant de nouveau la tête vers elle. »

Elizabeth se leva lentement et planta son regard dans celui du militaire. C'est avec un regard acier qu'elle répondit.

« Vous êtes un lâche Colonel Sheppard ! »

Un instant plus tard, elle sortait de la tente.

« J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une machine, cracha John en regardant le pan de la tente se refermer. »

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

**Belmene**** : C'est vrai que dans cet état, qui sait comment il réagirait… Et oui je ponds des cliffhanger tout le temps mouhaha !! **

**Voici une suite bien plus longue !!! :d :d**

Elizabeth sortit d'un pas ferme et soutenu en direction de la porte des étoiles.

« Ben… où elle va ? s'étonna Rodney. Ca s'est mal passé ?

- Non, sans blague ! le rembarra Ronon. »

Teyla, transportée près du feu de camp par les soins du Satédien, fronça les sourcils. Se serait-elle trompée à ce point ? Elizabeth avait-elle tellement changé ? Elle ne voulait pas le croire ! Pas après avoir tant risqué et l'avoir enfin retrouvée ! Pourtant…

« Bon, qui y va ? demanda Ronon.

- Vous rigolez ?! s'exclama McKay. Si même Elizabeth n'a pas pu en venir à bout, c'est que la situation est vraiment désespérée ! »

Tous se turent. Elle l'était. Désespérée. Surtout pour le principal concerné.

« Bon, on y va tous ! ordonna le Pégasien en tendant la main à Teyla.

- Quoi ?! glapit le Canadien.

- Rodney, c'est notre ami, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en se redressant. Nous devrions avoir honte de ne pas être allé le voir plus tôt !

- Mais vous êtes conscients qu'il va nous envoyer sur les roses ?!

- Oui, sans aucun doute. Mais il saura.

- Il saura quoi ?

- Qu'on est là pour lui, soupira Ronon. Maintenant arrêtez de poser des questions stupides et prenez l'autre bras de Teyla ! »

Le scientifique maugréa mais s'exécuta. Il avait déjà assez de pression comme ça… Gérer un John dans cet état n'était pas dans ses capacités.

Sur le pas de la tente, l'Athosienne jeta un œil à Ronon. Il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui entre le premier dans l'arène.

Ce qu'il fit sans un mot.

« Saut Sheppard.

- Vous êtes aussi gentiment venu me dire de bouger mon cul ?!

- Et si on partait ? murmura Rodney à Teyla, restés de l'autre côté de la toile. Il est capable de gérer ça tout seul non ?

- On est venu prendre de vos nouvelles, répondit le Satédien sans se démonter tout en s'approchant du lit.

- Trop tard, gémit le Canadien.

- Mon état a pas encore fait le tour du camp ? Avec cette pipelette de McKay, ça m'étonne, remarqua sarcastiquement le militaire.

- Non, mais si on y va maintenant, il nous en voudra pas, chuchota de nouveau le Terrien.

- Rodney ! Un peu de courage ! Aidez-moi plutôt à entrer !

- D'accord, d'accord, mais je vous aurais prévenue !

- John ? On peut entrer ? demanda Teyla.

- Allez-y, c'est un hall de gare cette tente de toute façon ! »

C'est en clopinant que la jeune femme, aidée d'un Rodney aux aguets, pénétra sous la toile.

Malgré sa rage, le colonel eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur en découvrant l'état de son amie.

Ronon lui présenta une chaise et Teyla s'assit à côté de John. C'est en affichant un sourire confiant qu'elle tendit le bras pour prendre sa main.

Mais il se dégagea avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'effleurer.

« Vous devriez faire payer le spectacle ! Venez voir le grand John Sheppard totalement paralysé ! Venez rire ou avoir pitié ! Je suis sûr que les Wraiths…

- Ca suffit ! »

Le ton dur de Teyla surprit tout le monde, même Sheppard.

« Alors quoi, vous relayez Elizabeth ? Vous allez m'engueuler vous aussi ? »

L'Athosienne ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer silencieusement.

« Nous sommes là pour vous. Et on ne vous abandonnera jamais.

- J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! John, vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous, pour tout.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

- Si, que vous le vouliez ou non ! rétorqua Rodnon en soutenant son regard.

- Et si vous me laissiez tranquille ? Vous m'aideriez beaucoup ! »

Teyla lança un regard désemparé à Ronon.

« Allô ?! Vous m'avez entendu ?! Allez-vous en !

- J'ai peut-être une idée, hasarda Rodney.

- Une idée ? répéta John en émettant un rire nerveux. Je n'ai qu'une idée qui me vienne là et je suis sûr que c'est pas là même !

- Ecoutez, on ne sait pas si votre système nerveux est bloqué ou … sectionné. »

John retint un frisson.

« On ne sait donc pas si la paralysie sera permanente ou pas.

- C'est pas une idée ça McKay !

- Attendez. Ce que je veux dire, murmura presque le Canadien en reculant inconsciemment d'un pas, c'est qu'il suffirait qu'Elizabeth…

- Non !! rugit le militaire en se redressant, les yeux déversant toute sa rage. Vous lui avez fait subir ça à elle mais si vous lui demandez de me faire ça, je vous tuerai McKay ! »

Le pauvre Canadien se figea sur place. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil… même lorsqu'il avait réactivé les nanites d'Elizabeth. Et ce jour là déjà il savait qu'il l'aurait frappé s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde…

Teyla frémit elle aussi et Ronon posa aussitôt une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Oh, calmez-vous Sheppard !

- Me calmer ? Non mais vous avez entendu ? Vous avez entendu le choix qu'il m'offre ? Resté paralysé ou devenir un machine ?! »

Le Satédien garda le silence. C'est vrai que lui-même préfèrerait en finir plutôt que de se voir contrôler par des robots ou même rester dans cet état. Mais voilà, il fallait le persuader que la vie valait encore la peine d'être vécue.

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen, intervint Teyla.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me proposer ? M'implanter un symbiote ?! s'agita Sheppard.

- Non. Nous pourrions savoir ce qu'il en est en vous scannant.

- Je sais pas si vous avez regardé autour de vous, mais point de vue matériel médical, ils sont pas au top !

- Nous n'aurions pas besoin de matériel médical, expliqua l'Athosienne en captant son regard.

- Hors de question ! la stoppa Sheppard d'un ton cassant.

- Quoi ? demanda Ronon.

- Elizabeth, souffla Rodney. Elle pourrait le scanner pour savoir dans quel état exact se trouvent ses nerfs.

- J'ai dit qu'il en était hors de question !

- John, il ne s'agira pas de vous implanter des nanites, mais simplement de connaître votre état.

- Et une fois qu'il sera connu, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ?

- Nous saurons si une opération est nécessaire et si oui où la pratiquer.

- Une opération ? Vous voulez rire ! Vous avez vu un bloc opératoire ou même une pièce stérile dans le coin ?

- Là , il a pas tort, approuva Ronon.

- Mais nous serions fixés !

- Non Teyla ! Je ne veux pas !

- Arrêtez un peu d'avoir la trouille de tout ! s'emportant brusquement McKay.

- Pardon ? !!

- Parfaitement ! Vous avez la trouille de votre état ! La trouille qu'on ait pitié de vous La trouille qu'on vous aide ! Mais pire que tout je crois : la trouille qu'on vous laisse tomber ! C'est pour ça que vous nous traitez comme des chiens ! Pour qu'on parte avant qu'on ne décide de vous abandonner ! Mais dites-vous bien une chose ! Ca fait plus de 5 ans qu'on vous supporte et on va pas vous lâcher maintenant ! »

Essoufflé, le Canadien passa d'un regard à l'autre. Il croisa celui étonné de Ronon, reconnaissant de Teyla et… morne de John. Au moins la colère semblait s'être un tantinet estompée…

« Rodney a raison. On ne vous abandonnera jamais et nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour vous.

-Et ça passe par un scan, acheva Ronon.

- Vous lâcherez pas l'affaire hein ? soupira John en regardant la voûte de la tente, retenant ainsi une émotion qui ne tarderait pas à le submerger.

- Non, sourit l'Athosienne en lui prenant la main ; qu'il ne tenta pas, cette fois, de dégager.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle utilise son côté machine. Les nanites prennent le contrôle trop souvent à mon goût. En plus… elle ne voudra pas. Pas après la façon dont… on s 'est quitté.

- C'est mal me connaître colonel. »

Les visages convergèrent vers le seuil de la tente. Là où se tenait le Docteur Weir.

« Nous allons vous laisser, suggéra Teyla. Il se fait tard. Nous devrions dormir.

- Oui, d'autant que j'ai plein de travail qui m'attend demain, marmonna Rodney avant de sortir précipitamment. »

Ronon tendit la main à Teyla qui se leva.

La seconde suivante, McKay revint rapidement à l'intérieur, présentant ses épaules à la jeune femme.

« Désolée, je… hum désolé.

- Merci Rodney, lui sourit-elle.

- A demain Sheppard. »

John hocha la tête sans prononcer un seul mot. Lui aussi était fatigué. Plus que physiquement. Mais il pressentait qu'il n'allait pas se reposer tout de suite.

Une fois que tous furent sortis, il reporta son regard sur le pied de son lit et attendit.

Elizabeth l'observa un moment. Elle avait mis du temps mais était parvenue à se calmer. Juste à temps avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait sans doute regretté. Près tout… elle connaissait tellement d'autres mondes. Mais elle avait réussi à faire taire ses nanites qui devaient pressentir leur fin imminente et qui étaient plus en effervescence que jamais. Elle le sentait.

Elle avait donc repris le contrôle et fait demi tour. Parce qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la quitter. Surtout pas comme ça.

Après un instant, elle s'approcha de lui.

« John…

- Je suis… désolé, murmura-t-il en regardant droit devant lui ; »

Elizabeth marqua la surprise. Elle n'aurait pas songé un seul instant qu'il puisse s'excuser. Il avait l'air fou de rage quand elle l'avait quitté plusieurs minutes plus tôt et il semblait renfermer encore tellement de rancœur …

« Ne vous excusez pas. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de cette façon.

- Vous aviez raison… je crois, marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. Je sais que vous avez tous raison. Mais pour moi… vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est difficile.

- Non. Aucun de nous ne le peut, reconnut la jeune femme en s'approchant.

- Sauf vous, murmura le colonel en levant ses yeux vers elle. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers la chaise.

« Je peux ? »

John acquiesça et se frotta rapidement les yeux avant qu'elle ne le regarde de nouveau.

« Je ne vous ferai jamais subir ce que je vis en ce moment, lui assura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais ce que je peux faire en toute sécurité c'est localiser l'endroit où le nerf a subi des dommages.

- Je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez vos nanites !

- Je les contrôle John.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt elles qui vous contrôlent ?

- Vous savez ce que j'ai fait en sortant d'ici ?

- Non.

- Je me suis dirigée vers la porte des étoiles.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota le militaire, craignant la réponse.

- Je voulais partir.

- Je vois…

- A vrai dire, ce sont les nanites qui me poussaient à partir.

- Comment ça ?

- Elles sentent le danger et elles ne veulent pas être détruites. Elles ont profité de ma fragilité pour me forcer à les sauver. Mais mes… sentiments ont changé à temps.

- Vos sentiments ? répéta John un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oui. De la colère, je suis passée aux remords.

- Les remords de laisser le fardeau Sheppard aux autres ? demanda-t-il en émettant un petit rire.

- Non. Le remord de vous laisser. Et la peur de ne plus vous revoir. »

Le regard du militaire croisa celui de l'ex-dirigeante. Elle ne semblait pas gênée de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les nanites avaient de bons côtés finalement… Car lui n'en menait pas large.

« Après ce que je vous ai dit ?

- Vous étiez en colère. Vous l'êtes encore. C'est légitime. Mais vous êtes mon ami. Je ne peux pas vous abandonner.

- Par devoir ?

- Non… parce que … parce que vous comptez juste beaucoup pour moi. Comme je dois aussi compter pour vous pour avoir risqué votre carrière. »

John et Elizabeth se contemplèrent un long moment. Tout passa par leurs regards.

Comme avant.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle finalement en lui tendant les mains.

- Oui, répondit-il en prenant les siennes.

- Ca ne sera pas douloureux. »

Le colonel hocha la tête et ferma les yeux avec tout de même un soupçon d'appréhension. Il n'était jamais sans risque de s'exposer à des nanites.

Ooooooooooo

Après s'être assuré qu'il était prêt, Elizabeth ferma à son tour les yeux et se concentra. Se concentra encore. Puis soudain elle se crispa. John s'arqua. Des images défilèrent.

L'espace.

Le cœur.

Des mondes.

Des veines.

Des images de la cité.

Le flux sanguin.

Leur première accolade.

Des nerfs.

Leur baiser.

Les yeux se rouvrirent, les mains se détachèrent.

Les souffles étaient courts.

John détourna le premier les yeux. Tout s'était passé si vite. Tout était embrouillé.

Le regard d'Elizabeth se troubla également. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans son esprit ? Comment avait-il pu accéder à ses souvenirs ? Des souvenirs précieux qu'elle gardait en elle pour conserver sa foi en son côté humain ? C'est en faisant abstraction de ce malaise qu'elle se reprit.

« Je n'ai détecté aucun caillot qui compresserait votre nerf. »

John baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le militaire hocha silencieusement la tête.

« John…

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser… S'il vous plait. »

Elle savait qu'il essayait de retenir une émotion depuis trop longtemps contenue. Elle savait aussi qu'il se sentirait encore plus diminué s'il craquait devant elle. Elle se leva donc en silence et sortit rapidement.

Elle ne fit que quelques mètres avait qu'il ne se laisse aller.

Personne ne l'entendit.

Sauf elle.

Ces nanites étaient un vrai fardeau.

Oooooo

« Alors ? demanda sombrement Ronon en sortant d'une tente. »

Le silence d'Elizabeth en dit plus long que n'importe quel discours.

« Il va jamais s'en remettre.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Le Satédien passa la main sur son visage. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être resté à l'arrière du groupe. Il lui avait obéi et voilà le résultat !

« Y'a rien à faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut –être qu'avec du temps et de la recherche…

- Il ne va pas attendre tranquillement qu'on trouve une solution.

- Je sais oui. Où sont Teyla et Rodney ?

- Ils dorment. Enfin.

- Et vous ?

- J'ai pas sommeil.

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Mhh. Ouais.

- Allez vous coucher.

- Et vous ?

- Moi ? Je vais trouver une solution. »

Le Pégasien acquiesça et, après un dernier regard, regagna la tente.

Elizabeth s'installa près du feu.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes.

Elle trouverait une solution. Il était hors de question qu'elle se résigne à le voir dans cet état.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de l'aider, une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son bras. Elle se crispa, le souffle coupé. Les quelques secondes que cela dura lui parurent de longues minutes. Et lorsqu'enfin la douleur se dissipa, elle constata que son bras s'était paré à plusieurs endroits de reflets gris.

Après un bref regard pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa crise, elle tira un peu la manche de sa tenue Assuran. Ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer un nouveau problème. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un problème. Il n'y avait aucun problème.

Ooooooo

« Où est-elle ? interrogea Ladon lorsqu'il arriva au campement servant d'avant-poste.

- Dans la tente de Sheppard.

- Bien. Vous veillez depuis quand ?

- 3h du matin Monsieur.

- Allez vous reposer, je prends le relai.

- Bien Monsieur. Merci Monsieur. »

Ladon attendit que le garde s'en aille pour se rapprocher de la tente. Il tendit l'oreille. Mais rien. Aucun bruit. La curiosité le poussa à passer la tête entre les deux pans de toile. Elle était assise là. Près de lui. Elle le fixait, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle ne sembla nullement surprise de le voir. Elle avait senti sa présence et entendu sa conversation avec le Genii.

« J'ai appris l'état du colonel, expliqua Ladon alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le campement.

- Ses nerfs sont sectionnés.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je l'ai scanné.

- Vous…

- Rassurez-vous, il n'est en aucun cas infecté par les nanites. J'ai juste déterminé la localisation de l'état du dommage.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que lui. Est-ce que vous avez quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider dans la reconstruction d'un nerf ?

- Je… ne suis pas certain.

- Ladon… ?

- Ecoutez. Nous avons des laboratoires scientifiques basés sur quelques planètes sûres. Mais nous nous occupons surtout de la fabrication d'armes biologiques.

- Ladon ! Nous ne vous avons pas aidés pour que vous suiviez les pas de Kolya !

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et je n'ais pas oublié les termes de notre accord. Ces armes, à long terme, seront utilisées pour détruire les Wraiths.

- Uniquement ?

- Je vous en donne ma parole.

- Je vous crois, répondit Elizabeth après l'avoir sondé du regard. Il n'en reste pas moins que vous disposez de laboratoires scientifiques.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Ils pourraient peut-être nous servir à trouver une solution.

- Pour cela nos scientifiques devraient se baser sur une idée de développement. A quoi pensez-vous ?

- La fabrication d'un nerf à partir de cellules souches ?

- Cela nécessiterait de l'opérer. Nous avons bien ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à des hôpitaux, mas je crains que nos instruments ne soient pas assez précis pour éviter de causer des dégâts. Nous ne sommes pas aussi avancés que votre peuple.

- C'est vrai que les Assurans…

- Je parlais… des Terriens, la coupa Ladon, intrigué.

- Oui. Evidemment…

- Avez-vous une autre idée ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Je vais encore chercher.

- Il y a bien une solution, mais…

- Il est contre. Moi aussi ! Jamais je ne lui ferai ça ! affirma-t-elle en posant sur le Genii un regard vert très sombre.

- D'accord. Je comprends. Comment avancent les travaux du Docteur McKay ?

- Il n'a jamais travaillé aussi vite. Il m'a demandé de l'aide ce matin mais ne semble plus avoir besoin de moi.

- Et Ronon et Teyla ?

- Teyla médite et Ronon s'entraîne avec vos gardes.

- Chacun gère la situation comme il peut.

- Oui.

- Et vous, comment la gérez-vous ?

- Je m'efforce de trouver une solution.

- Comme toujours. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il n'y ait pas de solution ?

- Il y en a forcément une ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Ecoutez, vous êtes la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

- Vous oubliez Rodney.

- Avec tout le respect que je dois au Docteur McKay, il n'a pas le savoir Assuran, ni l'intelligente sensibilité que vous avez toujours manifestés. Tout ça pour dire que je sais que vous avez déjà envisagé bon nombre de solutions, pour ne pas dire toutes. Et pour savoir s'il y en d'autres, il n'y a qu'un moyen.

- Lequel ?

- Pensez à autre chose l'espace que quelques heures. Quand un problème m'obsède, je m'oblige à me vider l'esprit. Les idées me viennent alors. »

Elizabeth le considéra un moment. Elle aussi fonctionnait de cette manière. Avant. Cela fonctionnerait-il encore ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir. Et de se rassurer.

« Je prends ce silence pour un « vous avez raison », lui sourit le Genii. Voudriez-vous vous promener un moment en ma compagnie ? Je souhaiterais vous montrer l'endroit qui m'apaise et m'aide à réfléchir.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle après réflexions. »

Ladon lui présenta son bras. Elle hésita une seconde, mais finit par l'accepter.

L'instant suivant, ils s'engouffraient dans les bois.

Oooooooooooo

Ronon attendait. Patiemment. Il espérait juste qu'il ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient. Sauf avec elle. Mais le fait était qu'il savait que ce genre de choses pouvait durer pas mal de temps et le temps était justement ce qui leur manquait.

« Vous pouvez entrer Ronon, sourit Teyla en ouvrant les yeux. »

Le Satédien passa la tête entre les pans de la tente.

« Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, j'avais fini. Merci d'avoir attendu. »

Un grognement fit écho et le Pégasien entra.

« Vous savez où est le doc ?

- Votre bras vous relance ?

- Euh… non ça va. C'est juste que…ben en fait j'ai esquinté deux gardes Genii

- Ronon !

- On s'entraînait !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et… vous vous entraîniez dans votre état ?

- C'est rien, c'est une égratignure.

- Ronon, il faut que vous cicatrisiez !

- Je cicatrise vite. Bon euh… pour le doc, j'aimerais mettre la main dessus avant que Ladon croise ses hommes. Ca va encore faire des histoires. »

L'Athosienne leva les yeux au ciel. On se demande bien pourquoi ça ferait « des histoires », vraiment…

« Il est allé chercher un stock de matériel médical au village. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Mhhh. »

Teyla attendit. Elle savait bien qu'il voulait lui parler d'autre chose. Et même si elle redoutait le sujet, il faudrait en parler.

« Asseyez-vous, lui proposa-t-elle en lui faisant de la place sur le lit. »

La Satédien s'installa sans un bruit.

Aligner des mots pour faire des phrases, c'était pas forcément son truc. Et parler de ce dont il s'apprêtait à parler, encore moins.

« Ils sauront se débrouiller sans nous. Une fois qu'on est sur pied on part à la recherche de Torren ! »

Teyla l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

« Enfin Ronon. On ne peut pas. Vous le savez. Ils ont besoin de nous.

- Pourquoi ? Ecoutez, j'ai réfléchi. La planète est sûre, et s'ils se font attaquer, ils ont des endroits où se cacher sans problème.

- Ronon…

- C'est peut-être notre seule chance pour retrouver Torren…Et Kanaan.

- Il y a trop de risques.

- Ecoutez. C'est toujours vous qui mettez votre vie entre parenthèses. Maintenant il faut qu'on s'occupe de… toi. »

L'Athosienne détourna le regard et fixa la tente.

Oui elle avait voulu être de l'équipe pour retrouver Elizabeth. Mais aussi, elle devait bien se l'avouer, pour avoir une chance de retrouver son fils.

Seulement, les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme elle l'avait prévu. Il y avait eu l'attaque, puis les Genii, puis l'accident. Tellement de choses qui semblaient remettre à plus tard ce que son instinct de mère lui commandait.

« Teyla ?

- Je ne veux pas partir ! John a besoin de nous ! Si nous le laissons maintenant, que va-t-il penser ?!

- Que rien n'a changé. Crois-moi, si on est aux petits soins pour lui, c'est vraiment là qu'il va mal le prendre. »

Elle était tiraillée comme jamais. Ses amis, les risques, même minimes, d'une attaque, et la possibilité de retrouver sa famille…

« Nous en reparlerons quand nous irons mieux et John aussi. »

Ronon soupira. Elle était têtue ! Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Elizabeth, John et Rodney pour avoir des alliés de poids !

Il ne dit cependant rien d'autre. Il savait que ce n'était pas en la braquant qu'il arriverait à ses fins. Déjà qu'elle acceptait qu'il la tutoie. C'était déjà un net progrès. Même si elle n'en faisait pas de même.

« Comment va ta jambe ?

- Elle va mieux. Et… et ton bras ?

- Ca va, lui sourit-il en se rapprochant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te battre !

- Je m'ennuyais, expliqua Ronon comme si c'était l'argument ultime.

- Peut-être, mais tu as déjà essayé de passer le temps à autre chose ?

- Méditer ? On a essayé une fois…

- Oui… c'est vrai. Mhh mais je ne sais pas… à créer, ou euh…

- Cherche pas, tu trouveras pas, sourit Ronon en captant le regard de Teyla, lui redonnant pas là même un semblant de sourire.

- Tu n'y as pas été trop fort?

- Mhh non non.

- Tu ne leur as pas cassé quelque chose au moins ?

- Non ! Sinon je me serais fait engueuler par Elizabeth. Et par toi.

- Exactement ! Ronon, il faut essayer d'être discrets. Nous sommes des invités ici.

- Ouais, je sais. Teyla, reprit-il sérieux, je voudrais savoir une chose.

- Je t'écoute ?

- Si on retrouve Kanaan, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai ?

- Tu comptes te remettre avec lui ? »

La franchise de la question fit perdre tous ses moyens à l'Athosienne. Elle ne le savait pas si direct. Il faut dire que leur relation entamait un virage depuis peu et qu'elle ne connaissait pas son côté… elle n'arrivait pas à le qualifier d'ailleurs. Disons son côté affectueux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche au moment où le médecin Genii entrait en trombes.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris de passer vos nerfs sur nos militaires ?!

- On s'entraînait, répondit sèchement Ronon, énervé au plus au point ne pas avoir eu sa réponse.

- Et c'est une raison pour les mettre dans cet état ?! Avec un bras à peine suturé qui plus est !

- Si vos hommes sont pas capables d'affronter quelqu'un avec un bras en moins, c'est votre problème.

- Docteur ? intervint Teyla. Nous en avons parlé. Nous regrettons ce qui s'est passé. »

Le médecin Genii fusilla Ronon du regard. Le Satédien serra le poing et sortit furieux. Il n'avait que moyennement aimé qu'elle s'excuse à sa place.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Belemene**** : Pour ce qui est de Liz… on verra bien. J'ai envie de corser les choses… Pour Kanaan, je dois avouer que je le trouve un peu insipide. Et comme je suis Teylon… mouhaha j'en dis pas plus !**

**Voici la suite :d **

Rodney mâchait une barre chocolatée. Une des dernières qu'il avait su préserver du regard de ses amis. Question de survie ! C'était son carburant pour travailler. Carburant presque épuisé ! Dire qu'il avait réussi à en dissimuler une vingtaine.

A sa décharge… il avait dû trouver des solutions. Rapidement. A des problèmes cruciaux. Il en avait perdu l'habitude. Et il se rendait compte à quel point… ça ne lui avait pas manqué ! Le danger, l'urgence, la mort. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à éliminer ces paramètres de sa vie.

Il jeta rageusement son stylo et soupira fortement en engloutissant sa dernière bouchée. Il était brillant. Très brillant même ! Mais ces équations ne voulaient rien dire ! C'était de la folie ! Comme tout cette histoire. Combien de chances y'avait-il pour qu'Elizabeth redevienne celle qu'elle était ? Pour le savoir, il fallait qu'il comprenne tous ces signes et les liens existant entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas !

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il était perdu. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Jennifer…

« Rodney ? »

Le scientifique sursauta et reprit aussitôt sa feuille et son stylo.

« Teyla. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il en se replongeant dans ses calculs.

- A vrai dire, je tourne un peu en rond alors j'ai décidé de venir vous voir.

- Oh… c'est gentil… je crois, répondit-il distraitement.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Si vous voulez. »

L'Athosienne avisa un siège et s'y installa, déposant ses béquilles de fortune près d'elle.

« Est-ce que vous vous en sortez ?

- Oui, si on ne me dérange pas toutes les cinq minutes, rétorqua-t-il avec humeur. »

Teyla s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Rodney ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Désolé, soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Rodney, faites une pause. Je vous vois à pied d'œuvre du matin au soir.

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Si, vous pouvez choisir de vous ménager.

- C'est pas ça qui va accélérer les choses ! Et puis y'a pas que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rodney ?

- Je me suis habitué à vivre… sans menace. Vous savez métro boulot, dodo. Après les cinq ans qu'on a vécus, je peux vous dire que ça repose !

- Oui, je vous comprends sans mal. Mais je vous connais, Rodney. Vous n'êtes jamais aussi performant que lorsque vous travaillez dans l'urgence.

- On croirait entendre Sheppard.

- C'est ce qu'il vous dirait s'il était là.

- Oui, mais il est pas là ! Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil.

- …

- Son nerf est sectionné.

- Oui. Je sais.

- Et il ne veut pas des nanites ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Cela vous étonne ?

- Non ! Ca m'énerve ! On a aucun moyen de l'aider ! Et ce n'est pas ici qu'on pourra trouver un moyen ! Leurs labos sont sur une autre planète et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? l'interrompit Teyla.

- On a aucun moyen de l'aider.

- Non, après ! Lorsque vous avez parlé des laboratoires !

-Oh, j'ai discuté avec le cuisinier. Je doutais de la qualité de ses produits. Il a osé me dire que si je lui faisais encore une remarque il m'enverrait tester leurs armes bactériologiques sur…

- Rodney !

- Ils ont des labos disséminés sur des planètes qu'ils jugent sûres, souffla le scientifique d'une petite voix.

- Oh mon dieu. Il faut que je voie Ladon ! s'agita-t-elle en se levant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il faut agir vite ! »

Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie, le Canadien l'aida à regagner l'extérieur.

Ooooooooo

« C'est ici, annonça Ladon en écartant une épaisse branche, dévoila à la vue d'Elizabeth une vaste étendue d'eau entourée de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des saules pleureurs terriens.

- Cet endroit est fascinant.

- Je l'ai découvert quelques jours après notre arrivée. L'ambiance était morose, les soldats découragés et inquiets des possibles représailles de Kolya. J'avais beaucoup de décisions à prendre dans un laps de temps très court. Alors, j'ai donc décidé d'aller réfléchir loin du vacarme. Et c'est alors que j'ai découvert ce lieu paradisiaque. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et observa l'eau étonnamment turquoise. L'endroit respirait le calme et la sérénité.

Ladon coulissa un regard vers elle. Ses traits s'étaient légèrement détendus et son air soucieux avait pratiquement disparu.

« Ca me rappelle la planète que nous avons quittée.

- Et sur laquelle vous avez travaillé à votre problème durant tous ces mois, continua le Genii en le suivant dans ses quelques pas vers le bord de l'eau.

- Oui.

- Elizabeth, ne vous préoccupez plus de cela. Le Docteur McKay s'est penché sur le problème et, grâce à vos travaux, il trouvera rapidement une solution. Faites-lui confiance.

- J'ai toute confiance en lui. J'ai juste hâte que tout cela soit fini.

- Je comprends. »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'est pas lui dont les nanites rongeaient son humanité jour après jour.

« Elizabeth, je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'attendre sans rien faire alors je voulais vous demander si cela vous ferez passer le temps de nous aider à construite le caisson dès demain ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, sourit-il face à tant d'empressement. Et… je voudrais également vous demander quelque chose de plus personnel.

- Je vous écoute.

- Eh bien voilà, j'aurais besoin de vos talents de diplomate pour mener à bien une transaction. »

La jeune femme garda un moment le silence. Il était le premier, depuis un temps appréciable, à lui parler comme à une vraie personne. A s'adresser à elle en tant qu'Elizabeth Weir la diplomate, l'humaine. Et non à la regarder tantôt avec méfiance, tantôt avec pitié et compassion. Comme ses amis, même s'ils tentaient de le cacher.

« Elizabeth ? Si vous ne voulez pas je comprendrais.

- Au contraire. J'accepte avec plaisir !

- Je vous en remercie, lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main. C'est très important pour tous. Pour moi. »

L'ex dirigeante ressentit un étrange sentiment s'insinuer en elle. La dernière fois, c'était en compagnie de…

« _Ladon_ ? »

Le chef Genii soupira faiblement et lâcha la main d'Elizabeth pour prendre sa radio.

« _Oui Kiaran ?_

_- L'Athosienne vous demande au plus vite. C'est au sujet de Sheppard._

_- Très bien, j'arrive_, grimaça-t-il avant de se retourner vers son hôte.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester autant que vous le souhaitez ici.

- Merci, mais je préfère venir avec vous. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ravala sa frustration et la précéda dans l'épaisse frondaison.

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Belmene**** : J'aime quand tu t'énerves O_o lol **

« Attendez, je comprends rien ! grogna John en se redressant contre ses oreillers. Comment ça « faire repousser le nerf » ?

- Vos chercheurs travaillent actuellement sur un anticorps qui permettrait de bloquer la protéine libérée par le corps lorsqu'un nerf est sectionné, expliqua Teyla.

- Comment vous savez ça ? s'exclama Rodney.

- J'ai passé un bon nombre d'heures devant votre télévision

- J'aurais juré que vous regardiez des émissions de cuisine ou de décoration, souffla le scientifique.

- McKay ! Teyla, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Il faut agir dans les 48 heures de l'accident ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

- C'est de la folie. Ca n'est qu'au stade expérimental chez nous ! Vous imaginez dans Pégase ? soupira de lassitude le colonel.

- John, ils ont des laboratoires…

- Et alors ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont créer l'anticorps ou je sais pas quoi en moins de 24H ? Et faire mieux que nos meilleurs scientifiques ?! Vous ne savez ni comment vous y prendre, ni ce qu'ils ont comme matériel !

- John, je peux entrer ? les interrompit une voix. Je suis avec Ladon. »

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez-y ! C'est un hall de gare cette tente de toute façon ! »

Elizabeth et le leader Genii pénétrèrent sous la toile et se retrouvèrent aux côtés de l'équipe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ladon. »

L'Athosienne se mit en devoir d'expliquer la situation.

« Et vous sauriez vous y prendre ?

- Je pourrais m'en souvenir ! affirma Teyla.

- Ladon, la vraie question est : avez-vous le matériel nécessaire pour mener à bien l'élaboration de l'anticorps ?

- Nous avons commencé à commercer avec des peuples plus évolués technologiquement que nous.

- C'est pas très dur, murmura Rodney.

- Vraiment plus évolués, reprit le Genii en lui jetant un regard peu amène. Nous avons fait l'acquisition de plusieurs artefacts intéressants et je pense que … oui c'est possible. »

Teyla et Rodney tournèrent vers John un regard où perçait un fond d'espoir. Le militaire, lui, était partagé entre ce sentiment et celui d'échec imminent. Le premier était trop dangereux. Il préféra se rabattre sur le second.

« Laissez tomber. C'est foutu !

- Comment vous pouvez dire ça ? s'égosilla McKay. On a même pas essayé !

- Teyla, vous voulez nous faire croire que vous sauriez diriger une équipe de scientifiques, geste par geste, phase par phase, dans l'élaboration de cet anticorps ? demanda John, plus que sceptique.

- Eh bien… je… oui, je me souviens des images, des explications, de la marche à suivre.

- En détail ? insista-t-il. »

Le silence de la Pégasienne parla pour elle.

« Je pourrais vous aider à vous en souvenir, intervint Elizabeth en s'avançant vers elle.

- Hors de question ! tonna Sheppard en crispant les poings.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider John, le coupa Teyla en s'approchant de son amie. Allez-y Elizabeth.

- Je ferai aussi vite que possible, je vous le promets. »

Teyla acquiesça et ferma les yeux.

« Non ! cria le colonel en voulant se lever.

- Tenez-vous tranquille, grogna Ronon ; il n'aimait pas plus que ça ce qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, mais c'était vraisemblablement la seule solution… »

C'est donc impuissant que John assista à la scène. Il vit Elizabeth lever le bras et l'approcher lentement du visage de l'Athosienne. La seconde suivante, sa main entrait dans son front. Teyla se crispa et étouffa un cri.

Le Docteur Weir se raidit. Ses lèvres remuèrent à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle… téléchargeait les souvenirs de Teyla en elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elle retira sa main, Teyla chancela. Heureusement, Ronon veillait, et la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe.

John, lui, fixait l'ex-dirigeante et Teyla avec colère. Elles avaient délibérément passé outre son refus !

« J'ai toutes les informations nécessaires pour procéder à la conception de l'anticorps, annonça Elizabeth en regardant les membres de SGA. Ladon, pourrions-nous avoir accès à vos laboratoires ?

- Oui… bien sûr, répondit-il, troublé de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- Nous reviendrons avec la solution, continua le Docteur Weir en soutenant le regard de John, consciente de sa rancœur. »

Rodney et Ronon s'entre regardèrent. Ils se sentaient assez inutiles et dépassés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? demanda le Satédien.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, nous ne serons pas longs, déclara Ladon avant de suivre Elizabeth hors de la tente. »

L'ex-runner haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur Teyla. Elle avait encore l'air secoué.

« Ca va ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. C'est juste étrange.

- Et dangereux ! explosa Sheppard. Bon dieu Teyla ! Je vous avais interdit de le faire !

- John, c'était le seul moyen !

- Le seul moyen de quoi ? Me donner de faux espoirs ?

- Bon, moi j'ai des calculs qui m'attendent, grogna Rodney avant de partir, énervé de l'attitude du colonel.

- Je vous raccompagne à la tente, annonça Rodney emmenant une Teyla clopinant avec lui. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Qu'il soit anxieux quant à son état et l'issue des recherches, elle le comprenait sans mal. Qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Mais qu'il soit à ce point hermétique aux efforts qu'ils faisaient tous pour lui…

Oooooooooo

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'Elizabeth précéda Ladon sur le chemin les menant à la porte.

Le Genii ne l'avait jamais vu si… dure ? Oui, dure. Le visage fermé, le regard sombre, le pas saccadé.

Ladon ne dit rien et c'est toujours en silence qu'il composa l'adresse. La garde qui ne le quittait pas ne pipa mot. Les soldats étaient tous mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient qu'une confiance limitée en elle. Car, contrairement à ce que pouvait penser leur chef, elle n'était pas tout à fait le Docteur Weir. Elle était bien plus. Plus forte, plus rapide, mais surtout plus dangereuse.

Cependant, aucun ne se serait permis de faire une quelconque remarque…

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? finit par demander Ladon alors que le vortex se formait.

- Certainement. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir !

- Il n'est pas… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quand elle posa sur lui un regard sans appel. Il se contenta d'acquiescer avant de la précéder à travers la porte.

Oooooooooo

Les rues étaient noires et le ciel sombre.

La planète qui servait de base à un des complexes Genii était clairement inhospitalière. Cela n'affecta en rien la détermination d'Elizabeth. Le regard acier, elle cheminait rapidement aux côtés du leader alien, un seul objectif en tête : le sauver !

« Nos chercheurs sont répartis en plusieurs unités. Je vous emmène au bâtiment 4F, là où sont confinées les nouvelles technologies acquises en matière médicale.

- Bien, répondit- laconiquement Elizabeth, sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. »

Les gardes se crispèrent. Ils n'aimaient pas trop l'idée de dévoiler le fruit d'âpres négociations à cette machine.

Le groupe arriva bientôt aux abords d'un immense entrepôt. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il était abandonné.

Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre.

« Je vous présente nos récentes découvertes technologiques, annonça, non sans une certaine fierté, Ladon, en passant devant différentes vitres derrière lesquelles travaillaient des scientifiques. Nous avons réalisé d'énormes progrès dans bien des domaines. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce bâtiment est consacré à la médecine et la chirurgie. Nos chercheurs testent sans cesse de nouvelles…

- Ladon. Je suis très impressionnée par vos progrès, sincèrement, le coupa Elizabeth. Mais si nous pouvions pour le moment nous focaliser sur le but de notre voyage…

- Oui, évidemment. Suivez-moi dans ce cas. Vous pouvez nous attendre ici, reprit-il à l'adresse de ses hommes. »

Les gardes stoppèrent net, malgré l'envie qui les taraudait de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Ladon emmena rapidement Elizabeth devant l'entrée d'une pièce.

« Je vais vous présenter à l'équipe qui pourra sans doute vous aider dans votre projet. Nous avons fait l'acquisition d'une sorte d'accélérateur. D'après nos dernières découvertes, il devrait être capable d'accélérer la cicatrisation corporelle. Enfin, en théorie, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte à l'aide d'un code.

- En théorie ?

- Oui…le peuple avec lequel nous avons commercé l'avait plus ou moins…

- Volé ?

- Disons récupéré, précisa Ladon. Auprès d'un autre peuple, plus avancé technologiquement, mais hélas, ou heureusement dans notre cas, plus crédule aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont été incapables de nous dire comment cela fonctionnait, ni même à quoi cela servait.

- Et vous en avez fait l'acquisition sans rien savoir de cet engin ? s'étonna Elizabeth tandis qu'ils passaient dans un autre sas.

- L'intuition sourit-il faiblement.

- Combinée à la mienne, nous pourrons la faire fonctionner.

- Vous pensez ?

- Oui. Les Assurans ont une affinité naturelle avant n'importe quelle machine.

- J'imagine…Et pour ce qui est de la création de l'anticorps, je mettrai mes meilleurs scientifiques à votre disposition.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Je vous remercie, mais j'irai plus vite seule. Croyez-moi. Je vous demanderai juste de mettre à ma disposition votre matériel.

- Bien. »

Le duo accéda enfin à une immense salle blanche immaculée.

Elizabeth serra les poings. C'était à elle de jouer ! Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Elle n'échouerait pas !

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**Belmene**** : Oui j'ai tout de suite pensé aux cellules souches. Mais après prospections sur le net j'ai trouvé des méthodes scientifiques plus originales et crédibles, donc j'ai fait un choix ^^. Ps : pas taper pour la longueur O_o**

« McKay ? »

Le scientifique passa une main sur son visage. On pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes !

« Quoi Ronon ?

- J'ai à vous parler. »

Nouveau soupire. Pour une fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui !

« Vous venez me donner votre avis sur une équation de math qui pourrait sauver la vie d'Elizabeth ? demanda Rodney en ne quittant pas sa feuille des yeux.

- Non.

- Ca peut attendre alors.

- Pas trop. »

Le Canadien soupira fortement et leva le nez de ses calculs. Il était franchement borné ce Satédien !

« Bon c'est quoi le problème ?!

- Teyla.

- Teyla… ? Mais comment ça ?

- Elle ne veut pas abandonner l'équipe.

- …. Euh… je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème….

- Les relations humaines c'est pas votre truc hein ?

- Euh… le vôtre non plus si ma mémoire est bonne, grogna McKay, assez vexé. »

Ronon regarda partout autour de lui avant de s'asseoir à même le sol, à côté du Terrien.

« Bon alors c'est quoi le souci ?

- Elle voudrait retrouver son fils, mais elle se dit qu'elle a des obligations envers nous, alors elle y renonce. »

Rodney leva lentement les yeux de sa feuille pour regarder le Pégasien avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Oui, là c'était un problème !

« Oh, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

- C'est tout ce qui vous vient ?

- Ben… je m'attendais pas à ça…Mais, elle vous l'a dit ?

- On en a parlé.

- Je vois…Ecoutez, c'est une occasion unique pour elle de le revoir et Kanaan aussi. Alors…je sais pas. On ne risque rien, on en a encore pour trois semaines si tout se passe bien. Et comme tout ne se passe pas bien, comptez un mois ! Donc je dirais qu'elle a le temps de partir à sa recherche !

- C'est en gros ce que je lui ai dit. Mais avec Sheppard elle a laissé tomber l'idée.

- Sheppard ?

- Oui, elle se dit qu'on ne peut pas l'abandonner.

-L'abandonner c'est un bien grand mot. Et franchement, vu la manière dont il nous traite quand on est là… ça lui fera pas de mal de ne plus voir personne !

- McKay.

- Quoi ? Vous étiez là non ? Vous avez vu sa réaction quand Teyla et Elizabeth ont pris ce risque insensé ?! Vous avez vu une once de gratitude dans son regard vous ?! Non ! Rien ! Il était en colère !

- Il ne voulait pas qu'elles fassent ça.

- Mais c'était le seul moyen de trouver une amorce de solution !

- Il s'inquiète plus pour elles que pour lui.

- Mais… depuis quand vous êtes psy vous ! glapit Rodney en s'agitant. On parlait de Teyla là non ?! Alors qu'elle aille chercher Torren ! C'est le plus important pour le moment ! Dites-lui qu'elle n'est d'aucune utilité ici ! »

Ronon hocha la tête et se leva. Il avait son premier soutien.

« J'irais avec elle, lança-t-il en quittant la tente sous laquelle s'était abrité le scientifique. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Là ça changeait les choses… s'il y avait un problème, que feraient-ils sans la seule force de frappe valide de l'équipe ?!

« Euh… Ronon ? »

Mais pas de réponse. Il était déjà parti.

La Satédien se dirigeait à présent vers la tente de John. Rodney avait raison. Il n'avais pas montré beaucoup de reconnaissance face au sacrifice de Teyla et Elizabeth. Mais il y avait pas mal de raisons à ça. Son état pour commencer. Si lui avait été dans sa situation, il ne sait pas s'il se serait comporté différemment. Probablement que non. Probablement même qu'il aurait … il secoua la tête. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il avait beau avoir une réputation de soldat bourru et peu loquace, il ne savait pas moins observer. Et ce qu'il avait vu entre Sheppard et Weir avait confirmé les soupçons qu'il avait nourris pendant quatre ans. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre évidemment, comme tous les membres de l'équipe. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Ce petite quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils étaient complémentaires et que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait depuis peu avec Teyla. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne. Même pour sa première compagne. Sentiment qu'il ne comptait pas non plus crier sur les toits.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la tente, il se racla la gorge.

« Sheppard ?

- Sheppard !

- Quoi ?!!

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non. »

Ronon leva les yeux au ciel et entra malgré tout. Quelle stupidité ces formules de politesse !

John lui lança un regard en biais

« Vous avez pas entendu ?

- Si, répondit-il laconiquement. »

Le colonel poussa un profond soupir d'énervement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vous parler.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Teyla.

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'elle a fait !

- C'est pas à vous de décider. Et de toute façon, c'est pas pour ça que je suis venu.

- Pour quoi alors ?

- Torren.

- Torren ? répéta John sans comprendre.

- C'est la seule chance de Teyla de le retrouver. »

Le militaire regarda ailleurs et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- C'est le moment d'aller le chercher...C'est sa seule chance.

- On est d'accord.

- Dès qu'elle sera rétablie vous irez tous les deux.

- Le problème c'est qu'elle ne veut pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? »

Ronon haussa les sourcils et le fixa du regard.

« Il est hors de question que je serve d'alibi ! Elle doit le retrouver !

- Je suis bien d'accord. Il faudrait juste que vous lui en touchiez un mot avec McKay. Parce que moi, ben elle m'écoute pas.

- Ce soir…

- Ok. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

« Sheppard ?

- Mh ?

- Weir va trouver un truc. Elle trouve toujours.

- … ouais, souffla-t-il las avant de se rallonger sur ses oreillers. »

Le Satédien se leva, conscient qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la tente, il lança un rapide :

« Faites pas de conneries, on tient tous à vous ici, certains encore plus. »

John ouvrit les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il était déjà parti.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux et au bout de quelques minutes reposa un fin scalpel sur la table de chevet.

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

**Belmene**** : C'est vrai que j'ai pris un plaisir particulier à écrire ce passage avec Ronon. On le voit pas souvent parler de cette manière et penser aussi comme ça. Mais bon tout le monde sait maintenant qu'il est quand même plutôt sensible, même s'il le montre pas. Et le voir dans une situation amoureuse change un peu ^^ Pour Kanaan… oui il me pompe l'air aussi c'est pourquoi…..**

Voici la suite, un peu plus longue que d'habitude ! :d

Ladon faisait les cent pas devant le laboratoire médical où le Docteur Weir était enfermée depuis maintenant plus de trois heures.

Elle avait presque chassé les scientifiques y travaillant et s'était rapidement approprié les instruments dont elle avait besoin pour mener à bien ses travaux.

Le chef Genii avait dû composer avec la colère de son personnel tant scientifique que militaire. Son autorité était vraiment mise à mal. Malgré tout, il restait persuadé que ce qu'il faisait avait du sens et que les technologies qu'Elizabeth découvrait ne seraient jamais retournées contre eux. Il avait confiance. Sentiment malmené ces derniers temps mais qui était resté intact la concernant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que même en situation de crise, elle n'était pas de ceux qui bafouaient leurs principes pour sauver des vies, même celles qui revêtaient beaucoup d'importance.

Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre… sauf lui.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsque la voix d'Elizabeth retentit derrière lui qu'il revint à la réalité, en un sursaut.

« Ladon ?

- Elizabeth. Alors ?

- Alors votre technologie m'a été d'une grande aide.

- Vous avez réussi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends un dernier test.

- Très bien.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous avez encore quelques heures devant vous. Elizabeth, détendez-vous.

- Impossible. Pas avant de savoir si ça a fonctionné. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Il savait que tout allait se jouer dans les heures à venir. Tant pour le colonel Sheppard que pour son équipe et elle…

« Vos technologies sont vraiment impressionnantes ! J'en avais entendu parler de part la mémoire commune Assuran, mais les voir et les utiliser, c'est tout autre chose.

- Si elles vous ont aidée, elles ont rempli leur fonction, lui sourit Ladon. »

Elizabeth lui rendit un sourire las. Elle commençait à ressentir une pointe de fatigue. Son côté humain sans doute… ce côté qui l'empêchait d'être efficace à 100 % ! Elle se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Venez prendre l'air, vous verrez, ça vous fera du bien.

- Les résultats ne vont pas tarder.

- Elizabeth, faites-moi confiance. »

La jeune femme le considéra un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il avait raison, elle devait prendre l'air.

C'est sous le regard suspicieux de sa garde personnelle que Ladon mena son invitée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, en donnant ordre formel de ne pas entrer dans le laboratoire. Ordre accueilli par un signe de tête.

« Je suis désolée, dit simplement Elizabeth en sortant à l'air libre.

- Et de quoi ?

- L'aide que vous m'apportez vous attire les foudres de vos hommes.

- Ne faites pas attention, je m'en charge.

- Je les comprends. Je représente l'ennemi. Ils ont toutes les raisons de se méfier, et vous aussi.

- Je ne me méfie pas. »

Le Docteur Weir l'observa un instant avant de regarder de nouveau droit devant elle.

« Vous devriez, murmura-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous luttez contre votre côté machine ? Parce que vous essayez de sauver un membre de votre équipe ? Parce que malgré le fait que nos deux peuples n'aient pas toujours été d'accord, et, avouons-le, aient souvent été à couteaux tirés, vous voulez m'aider dans un processus de paix ? Effectivement, j'ai vraiment de quoi me méfier de vous ! »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Elizabeth baissa les yeux et tenta de se reprendre.

« Vous oubliez que je suis une machine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois, répliqua-t-il en se rapprochant ostensiblement. Je vois une femme qui s'est battu plus de 5 mois contre une infection dont elle va bientôt être débarrassée.

- J'espère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le Docteur McKay s'occupe de ça. Et vous le connaissez. Tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé, il ne laisse pas tomber. »

Elizabeth sourit faiblement. Oui, c'était une évidence…

« Ladon… merci, murmura-t-elle presque.

- De quoi donc ?

- De me traiter comme celle que j'étais.

- Que vous êtes toujours ! Ne perdez jamais cela de vue ! Vous êtes le Docteur Elizabeth Weir ! Peu importe ce que les autres pensent, c'est ce que vous êtes ! »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait perdu de vue ce côté d'elle depuis si longtemps…

Elle lui sourit et, sans s'en rendre compte, se laissa prendre la main.

« Peut-être devrions-nous y retourner, suggéra Ladon en lui serrant la main.

- Oui, vous avez raison.

- Ca va allez, vous verrez !

- Sans doute. »

Une dernière pression et le Genii libéra sa main avant de cheminer avec elle en direction du bâtiment.

Sitôt arrivée à proximité du laboratoire, Elizabeth reprit son air sérieux. Cette pause lui avait fait du bien, mais maintenant allait venir la première phase cruciale du processus. Grâce aux souvenirs de Teyla, elle avait pu opérer les manipulations nécessaires et tous les tests adéquats. Notamment pour savoir si la protéine était le seul obstacle à la renaissance du nerf.

C'est sans un regard pour les gardes et le personnel médical qu'elle pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte sur le sourire d'encouragement de son hôte.

Ooooooooo

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ! grogna Ronon en jouant avec son blasteur.

- Du calme. Ayez confiance en Elizabeth. Elle trouvera.

- Ouais, mais quand ?!

- A temps Ronon, répondit une voix derrière lui. »

Le Satédien se retourna au moment où le Docteur Weir passait à côté de lui, une petite mallette en main.

« Vous avez réussi ? demanda Rodney qui fut le premier sur ses pieds.

- Oui Rodney.

- Non, sans blague ? Mais… enfin chez nous c'est au stade expérimental !

- Oui, mais grâce à la technologie que Ladon a bien voulu mettre à ma disposition, j'ai pu avancer de plus années dans la recherche. »

McKay jeta un bref regard, presque jaloux, au chef Genii qui marchait à côté de leur ancienne leader. Ladon par ci, Ladon par là… il commençait vraiment à l'énerver… et ce n'était que le commencement !

Ronon se fit la même réflexion. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et ce faux air modeste l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Teyla, quant à elle, garda aussi ses pensées pour elle. Il les aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était un fait. Sans rien demander en retour. Du moins concernant une quelconque aide matérielle…

Les pas d'Elizabeth la menèrent rapidement à la tente de John.

« Attendez-moi là, demanda-t-elle au groupe qui la suivait. Je voudrais lui parler seule. »

Ladon se tourna vers ses hommes et leur donna l'ordre de retourner à leurs activités. Teyla, Ronon et Rodney restèrent à distance raisonnable de la tente, plus ou moins impatients de voir la réaction du colonel et surtout les effets du sérum qu'elle allait lui injecter.

Elizabeth pénétra dans la tente sans un bruit. Il dormait. Les infirmières avaient dû lui donner une bonne dose de calmant pour apaiser sa colère et sa tristesse. Avisant un siège à côté du lit, le seul existant, elle s'assit et déposa silencieusement la mallette au sol avant de reporter ses yeux sur lui. Endormi… D'aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Inconscient suite à une attaque, oui, endormi plus ou moins paisiblement jamais. Elle se retint de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller. C'était un geste bien trop … intime. Et totalement déplacé. Elle préféra lui prendre la main et la serrer doucement.

« Colonel ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Colonel.. ? »

La tête du militaire se tourna vers elle et il tordit le nez, visiblement en plein rêve.

« John ? »

Le militaire fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois avant que sa vision ne soit tout à fait nette.

« Elizabeth ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus réveillée en se redressant sur ses oreillers.

- Rien, tout va bien. Tout va même très bien.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous aider.

- Quoi ? »

Se calmer. Ne pas se remplir la tête de faux espoirs.

« Grâce à Ladon j'ai pu élaborer un sérum qui devrait aider vos nerfs à repousser en inhibant la protéine responsable de votre paralysie. »

Il la considéra un moment, refoulant l'émotion qu'il sentait poindre en lui. Rien ne transparut de ses pensées. Sauf sa main qui serra plus fort celle de l'ex dirigeante.

« Je… vous êtes sûre de vous ?

- Absolument certaine ! »

Ce regard, il l'avait toujours cru. Et il le crut encore.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il.

- Vous me remercierez quand vous pourrez de nouveau marcher et botter les fesses de Rodney, lui sourit-elle.

- Eh, lui donnez pas de mauvaises idées, grogna McKay en entrant sous la tente en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon.

- Alors vous pensez avoir trouvé ? demanda Ronon en venant se poster aux pieds du lit.

- Oui. Ca devrait marcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? s'impatienta Rodney.

- John, vous êtes prêt ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, allez-y.

- Attendez, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de le piquer ?

- Oui Rodney. Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais.

- Oh… »

La jeune femme dégagea sa main de celle du colonel et prit la mallette qu'elle ouvrit devant lui. Dedans, deux fioles et deux seringues.

« C'est le sérum ? demanda John en se tordant le cou pour voir l'intérieur.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi y'a deux fioles ?

- Pour… le cas où je serais tellement nerveuse que je casserais la première avant d'atteindre votre bras.

- Je peux le faire si vous voulez, proposa Ronon. »

Un « non !! » général fusa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire hausser les épaules du Satédien, légèrement vexé tout de même.

Elizabeth inspira fortement et manipula précautionneusement la fiole et la seringue.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, John le premier.

Au bout de longues secondes, la seringue fut fin prête.

Elizabeth prit les compresses et le désinfectant encore présents sur la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils en découvrant le scalpel. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur le militaire, celui-ci détourna le sien. Elle comprit sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

« John, j'aurais besoin que vous releviez votre haut et… baissiez un peu votre pantalon.

- Ok, moi je sors, dit Rodney, déjà dehors.

- Nous vous laissons Elizabeth. Appelez-nous quand ce sera fini. »

Ronon accompagna l'Athosienne hors de la tente, laissant un John Sheppard assez gêné de devoir s'exécuter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Vous voulez un peu d'aide ?

- Non ! Je veux dire non, reprit-il d'une vois moins dure. Ca va aller. »

Il se tourna lentement sur le coté et découvrit sa hanche.

La jeune femme se troubla légèrement, mais une seconde seulement. Elle devait opérer rapidement. Elle sentait une autre crise arriver… et elle ne voulait pas, de une risquer de gâcher la chance de John de se rétablir et de deux qu'il la voie dans cet état.

Alors, après avoir désinfecté la peau, elle enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans la hanche.

Le militaire grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il se raidit un peu quand il sentit le produit lui brûler les veines.

« Je sais, c'est désagréable, mais ça ne va durer que quelques secondes, expliqua-t-elle en enlevant la seringue pour la poser sur la table. »

John hocha la tête et serra les poings.

La jeune femme rabattit le haut du vêtement et remonta le pantalon du militaire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues et interminables secondes que Sheppard se retourna. La douleur commençait à se dissiper.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Maintenant, il faut attendre. Voir si la protéine est effectivement bloquée.

- Comment vous saurez ça ?

- Ca ne va pas vous plaire. »

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Quand ?

- Dans quelques heures.

- Très bien.

- Si vous voulez m'excuser, je vais prévenir les autres. »

Intrigué, John la vit se lever et sortir rapidement de la tente.

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Teyla en la voyant partir rapidement vers la forêt.

- Oui. Tout c'est bien passé. Je reviendrai dans quelques heures.

- Ronon…

- J'y vais, lança le Satédien en courant presque derrière la Terrienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas Rodney… Allons voir John.

- Pas avant de savoir s'il est rhabillé ! »

L'Athosienne secoua la tête et, aidée de son ami, parvint à la tente.

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Belmene**** : La réponse à tes interrogations O_o lol**

Ronon, qui était derrière Elizabeth quelques minutes auparavant, avait de plus en plus de mal à la garder dans son champ de vision. Elle était rapide. Presque plus que lui.

« Elizabeth ! cria-t-il en accélérant la cadence. »

La jeune femme força le pas. Elle sentait ses muscles se contracter au fur et à mesure de sa course. De fatigue ? Non, plutôt de douleur. Elle savait que la crise était imminente et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état ! Elle voulait garder l'illusion que tout allait bien, illusion qui serait réduite à néant si un autre qu'elle savait.

« Docteur Weir ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour savoir à quelle distance se trouvait l'ex-runner. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Une branche, un peu plus basse que les autres, heurta sa tête. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos, sonnée.

Ronon arriva quelques secondes plus tard et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Elizabeth, ça va ?

- Allez-vous en ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la douleur.

- Pourquoi vous courriez ? On aurait dit que vous vouliez vous enfuir ?

- Allez-vous en ! répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

- Ecoutez, Teyla m'a envoyé voir ce qui allait pas.

- Tout va bien, allez… ah !! »

La Satédien vit le corps de la jeune femme se crisper.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez !

- Partez !! hurla-t-elle presque avant cette fois de convulser. »

Le réflexe du Pégasien fut instinctif. Il se leva d'un bond et pointa son arme sur elle quand elle ouvrit des yeux couleur acier.

« _McKay ! Ramenez-vous dans la forêt tout de suite, direction sud, sud-ouest_ ! cria-t-il par radio sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux.

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- C'est Weir !_

_- Elizabeth ? Passez-moi la radio_ ! »

Ronon serra les mâchoires. Il avait espéré que John ne soit pas tout de suite au courant…

« _Ronon, qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ?! demanda le colonel d'une voix inquiète.

_- Je sais pas. Elle est allongée et elle convulse. On dirait qu'elle se transforme en machine._

_- Ne lui faites rien, vous entendez ?! McKay, Teyla, allez-y ! Ils arrivent Ronon. Vous êtes loin ?_

_- Dix minutes de course_. »

John jura entre ses dents.

« _Ok… restez calme surtout_ !

_- Vous seriez pas calme à ma place !_

_- Ronon, ne lui faites rien_ ! »

Cette fois son ton était dur.

« Ok. On vous rappelle plus tard, terminé. »

Le Satédien se contracta un peu sur son arme. La couleur du visage du Docteur, aux reflets gris métallique, ne lui disait rien qui vaille… Mais, plus que tout, c'était d'être impuissant face à cette douleur qu'il devinait insupportable qui le rendait nerveux.

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans sa tente, John renversa de colère le meuble faisant office de commode et se frappa rageusement les jambes. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal. Elle avait besoin d'aide et lui ne pouvait qu'attendre là, en espérant que les autres arrivent à temps et soient à la hauteur. Et ça, ça le rendait dingue !

Rodney courait, Teyla boitait, et c'est au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils parvinrent enfin à l'endroit indiqué par Ronon. Ils le trouvèrent assis, adossé à un arbre, la tête d'Elizabeth reposant sur ses genoux. Calme, détendue.

« Vous l'avez…, commença le Canadien, les yeux exorbités.

- Je lui ai envoyé une décharge paralysante, le rabroua le Satédien. Sa crise en finissait pas.

- Sa crise ? répéta Teyla en s'approchant de lui.

- Elle convulsait, sa peau était grise. J'ai vraiment cru avoir affaire à une de ces sales machines ! »

L'Athosienne observa Elizabeth d'un air inquiet.

« Rodney, vous avez une explication ?

- Je… je sais pas. Il faudrait que je lui pose des questions…

- Vous pensez que ça peut avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait utilisé son côté Assuran pour lire mes pensées ?

- Je vous dis que j'en sais rien ! s'agita Rodney. Peut-être ! Peut-être pas ! Comment je vais expliquer ça à Sheppard…

- Nous en saurons plus dans quelques temps. Le plus urgent est de contacter John pour lui faire part de la situation.

- Oui ben faites-le ! Moi il risquerait de me tuer uniquement parce que je suis le messager.

- Très bien. Ronon, je pourrais avoir votre radio ? »

Le Satédien esquissa un sourire en lui tendant l'appareil. Rodney fronça les sourcils. Mhh… ses doutes étaient renforcés… mais ce n'était pas le moment ! Teyla contactait déjà John pour lui faire un rapport.

Ooooo

« Vous lâchez jamais votre truc ? demanda Ronon au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence entrecoupé de soupirs du scientifique.

- Non, répondit Rodney d'un air absent, concentré qu'il était à pianoter sur son écran tactile.

- Vos calculs avancent ? interrogea à son tour Teyla.

- Oui... enfin non, soupira McKay en fermant les yeux. J'ai un problème avec une équation. Je crois qu'Elizabeth pourrait m'aider. Mais il faut attendre … »

Les regards se reportèrent sur la jeune femme étendue sur le dos.

« Vous savez combien de fois j'ai imaginé qu'on la retrouvait ? murmura le scientifique. »

Cette question surprit tout le monde, même son auteur. Gêné, il coulisse son regard vers le sol.

« Autant que nous j'imagine, répondit Teyla sur le même ton. Elle nous a beaucoup manqué.

- Ouais, intervint Ronon. C'était pas pareil sans elle.

- Woolsey et Sam étaient pas mal, mais seule Elizabeth arrivait à nous gérer tous.

- Elle a fait énormément de sacrifices, lâcha l'Athosienne avec émotion.

- Beaucoup, répéta Rodney. Un de trop. »

Teyla détourna la tête vers lui avant de lui poser une main sur le bras. Il lui adressa un faible sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Elizabeth. Il sursauta. Elle venait de bouger.

« Elizabeth ?

-… Rodney ?

- Oui. Comment vous allez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée ? Pourquoi…

- Calmez-vous McKay ! grogna Ronon en aidant la jeune femme à se redresser. Allez-y doucement. »

- Elizabeth hocha la tête et s'adossa sur le tronc que le Satédien lui céda.

Teyla sortit la gourde d'eau attachée à sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

« Ca vous fera du bien.

- Merci Teyla. »

Rodney attendait, trépignant d'impatience.

« Vous nous avez flanqué une sacrée frousse, lâcha Ronon.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Et encore moins que vous assistiez à ça. Merci de m'avoir paralysée.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Est-ce que c'était votre première crise ? demanda la Pégasienne.

- Non, hésita-t-elle à répondre.

- Et pourquoi vous ne vous en avez pas parlé plus tôt ? s'exclama McKay.

- Pour ne pas vous inquiéter.

- C'est raté, grogna Ronon.

- Et je vous raconte pas dans quel état est Sheppard !

- Il est au courant ?!

- Oui, j'étais avec lui quand Ronon nous a contacté par radio. »

Elizabeth posa une main sur ses yeux et secoua la tête. Il était la dernière personne à laquelle elle voulait faire part de ses problèmes. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? reprit Teyla d'une voix douce.

- Rien. Il ne se passe rien !

- Arrêtez, on voit bien que si ! rétorqua Rodney d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. »

- L'ex-dirigeante lui lança un regard sévère. Il détourna bien vite les yeux.

- « Si vous avez un problème ça nous concerne tous, reprit Ronon. »

Elizabeth soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle hésita, puis se lança.

« Les nanites essayent de prendre le contrôle. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Rodney se statufia, Teyla jeta un coup d'œil à Ronon qui ne montra, lui, aucune émotion, même s'il n'en pensa pas moins.

« C'était ça la crise de tout à l'heure ?

-

Oui…»

Après une seconde, elle releva lentement la manche droite de sa tunique et dévoila un avant bras gris métallique.

« Elizabeth… pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit…

- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement.

- Inutilement ? s'égosilla le scientifique.

- Oui, la priorité c'est John.

- Ah non je suis désolé ! La priorité c'est vous !

- Rodney…

- C'est pour vous qu'on a pris des risques ! C'est pour vous qu'on fait tout ça ! Parce qu'on tient à vous ! Parce qu'on ne veut pas vous perdre une nouvelle fois ! C'est vraiment… effroyable ce qui arrive à Sheppard, mais vous avez trouvé une solution ! C'est toujours vous qui trouvez une solution pour nous ! Alors ne nous privez pas de l'opportunité de faire la même chose pour vous ! Ne nous cachez plus rien ! »

Le silence s'abattit sur le trio. Elizabeth aurait bien voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, mais elle était encore trop faible et surtout elle était passablement étonnée par le discours de Rodney. Elle ne le pensait pas comme ça…

« D'accord, plus de secret, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda Ronon.

- Oui.

- Alors on rentre au camp. Sinon Sheppard va nous faire une attaque. »

Rodney s'approcha d'Elizabeth au cas où un soutien serait nécessaire.

« Merci Rodney, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Les joues rosies, le scientifique regarda droit devant lui sans pour autant de détacher d'elle.

Ronon prit le bras de Teyla et le passa au-dessus de son épaule valide.

L'Athosienne aurait dû lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais…

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Belmene**** : Petite impatiente va !!! Bon là tu vas être encore plus frustrée lol**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que l'incident était arrivé et quatre jours que John ne voulait voir personne. Rodney avait bien tenté de lui parler, tout comme Teyla et même Ronon. Mais rien n'y faisait. Soit il coupait court à la conversation, soit il restait allongé à fixer la toile de la tente.

La seule à ne pas avoir approché du militaire était Elizabeth. Parce qu'elle savait quel était le problème : elle. Ou plutôt le fait qu'elle n'ait rien dit à personne sur son état. Et plus précisément qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit à lui.

Il se sentait exclu, impuissant et ça le rongeait.

« Rodney, vous avez enfin décidé de vous joindre à nous, sourit Teyla en voyant le scientifique prendre place à l'immense table servant de réfectoire aux Genii.

- Oui, là il faut que je reprenne des forces ! s'exclama-t-il ne prenant une grosse portion de choses s'apparentant à une paëlla. Au fait comment va votre jambe ?

- Bien mieux ! Je n'ai plus aucune séquelle ou presque.

- Ah ben c'est bien vous pourrez partir bientôt comme ça. »

Le Canadien se rendit compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire lorsqu'il reçut un coup de pied de la part de Ronon, lui coupant la circulation et toute envie de manger.

« Ronon…, vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »

Le Satédien soupira et, jetant un regard noir à McKay, entreprit de tout expliquer à la jeune femme.

« J'ai parlé de Torren et Kanaan à l'équipe.

- Ronon !

- Ecoutez, ils sont tous d'accord : il faut que vous partiez les rejoindre.

- Ronon, vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler ! C'est de ma famille dont il s'agit !

- Euh, si je peux donner mon avis, commença Rodney, on est tous d'accord. Alors, pourquoi vous y allez pas ?

- Mais ce n'est pas la question que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Vous avez besoin de nous ici en cas d'attaque.

- On en a parlé, intervint le Satédien. Y'a jamais d'attaque.

- Mais s'il y en avait une ?

- Ils se replieraient sur une de leurs autres planètes.

- Et pour ça il faudra toutes les forces valides pour aider à l'évacuation, trancha Teyla.

- John est d'accord.

- Rodney…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? demanda Ronon.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Vous ne les aimez pas tant que ça. »

Rodney voulait la faire réagir. Mais sitôt ses paroles prononcées, il se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin

« Je vous interdis de dire ça, répliqua-t-elle en tentant de contenir sa colère.

- Désolé, mais c'est l'impression que vous donnez, continua courageusement le scientifique. Vous avez l'opportunité et vous ne la saisissez pas. »

C'est fut trop pour Teyla qui se leva.

Mais Ronon la retint par le bras.

« Teyla assieds-toi. »

Rodney tiqua, comme les Geniis à proximité du couple.

« Lâche-moi Ronon.

- Assieds-toi. »

Un duel de regards s'engagea que le Pégasien finit par gagner.

« Ils peuvent être attaqués comme ils peuvent ne pas l'être. Tout peut arriver, ou rien. Ne laisse pas une probabilité gâcher tes chances de retrouver son fils. »

Le scientifique haussa les sourcils. Il arrivait à faire des phrases, et, qui plus était, qui faisaient mouche.

Teyla le considéra un moment. Savaient-il la bataille intérieure qu'elle menait depuis des jours entre l'envie de franchir la porte pour partir à leur recherche et l'envie de rester auprès de ses amis pour être certaine qu'il ne leur arrive rien ? Ses deux familles la déchiraient…

« Ronon partira avec vous, expliqua Rodney. »

Sans quitter l'ex runner du regard, Teyla acquiesça lentement. Ils avaient gagné…

Ronon lui adressa un faible sourire. A deux ils y arriveraient.

Oooooooooooooo

« Non, laissez ça, je vais le porter. »

Ladon se précipita vers Elizabeth et lui arracha presque le bloc de béton des mains, sous les regards intrigués du reste de l'équipe Genii réquisitionnée pour aider à la construction du caisson.

« Ladon, je vous assure que ce n'est rien.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il presque. Mais nous ne voulons pas trop utiliser votre côté machine…. Non ? »

L'ex dirigeante hocha la tête et l'aida à transporter le matériau jusqu'à l'emplacement où il devrait être assemblé aux autres éléments… plus tard.

Ladon avait été mis au courant des problèmes que rencontrait Elizabeth. Elle avait été convaincue par Teyla. Ronon avait été contre, tout comme John, mais finalement, elle s'était décidée. Pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle voulait être aussi transparente que possible avec son hôte.

Au début surpris, le chef Genii n'en avait pas moins éprouvé de la crainte. Pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Il n'avait aucune envie d'échouer dans ce sauvetage. Parce que si tel était le cas, il ne savait pas si son autorité suffirait à contenir ses hommes…Et, d'un point de vue plus personnel, il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde ce combat. Parce que…

« Ladon, nous manquons de rondins pour acheminer les blocs sous la tente.

- Prenez une équipe avec vous et allez couper plus de bois.

- Bien. »

C'est avec soulagement que le chef Genii vit ses hommes se diriger vers la forêt.

« Que diriez-vous d'une petite pause ? »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à décliner l'invitation, se sentant parfaitement d'attaque, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il voulait l'entretenir de quelque chose…

« Volontiers. »

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au cœur du camp.

« Vous ne mangez pas ?

- Non, je vous remercie.

- Elizabeth…

- Bon… peut-être un peu d'eau ?

- Ce n'est pas suffisant.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas faim. Du moins pas souvent. »

Le Genii garda le silence quelques instants. Le sujet était sensible et il ne voulait pas la braquer. Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Je voulais vous demander…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'aider pour le traité diplomatique ?

- Bien sûr.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous en parler plus avant ce soir ?

- Très bien. »

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Ce fut de nouveau Ladon qui le brisa.

« C'est aujourd'hui que vous saurez si l'injection a fonctionné ?

- Oui… Je passerai voir John en fin de journée.

- Vous n'êtes pas allée le voir depuis quatre jours m'a-t-on dit.

- C'est exact.

- Depuis votre crise. »

Elizabeth détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en discuter avec lui. Et il le perçut très bien.

« Excusez-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment…

- Pour vous non plus.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Il ne s'ennuie pas trop ?

- Je ne pense pas. Ronon, Rodney et Teyla vont lui rendre visite de temps à autre. Il dort le reste du temps-.

- Il se repose. Il a raison. »

Ladon s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsque la radio de son invitée grésilla.

« _Elizabeth, j'ai besoin de vous._

_- J'arrive Rodney_. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Je vous en prie.

- Appelez-moi dès que vos hommes seront revenus.

- Entendu. »

L'ex dirigeante se dirigea vers la tente où Rodney avait établi ses quartiers et passa devant celle de John. Elle ralentit le pas mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il n'était pas prêt à la voir et elle non plus…

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

**Belmene**** : Zen xdr !! Je pense pas que tu seras moins frustrée là O_o**

Désolée pour les deux semaines sans rien… mais…. Anniversaire et Halloween obligent O_o

John ouvrit un œil. Au dehors, la nuit était tombée. Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Les antis-douleur genii le rendaient groggy. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais au moins ça l'empêchait de vraiment penser à son état. Il jeta un regarda à ses jambes et serra les poings. Ca devait fonctionner sinon… Il jeta un œil au scalpel.

Du mouvement à l'extérieur le tira de ses pensées. L'ombre que dessinaient les flammes des torches sur la toile de la tente le raidit. C'était elle. Il avait espéré ne pas la voir, bien qu'il ait été convenu qu'elle passât le voir aujourd'hui. Elle aurait pu l'examiner dans son sommeil. Ce leur aurait épargné une confrontation.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Elizabeth préparait ses mots et son esprit à la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle savait que la fatigue qu'elle commençait à ressentir du fait de ses crises et du travail qu'elle fournissait aurait une répercussion sur son état de nerfs global. Mais elle devait éviter qu'il ne prenne le pas sur sa raison. Pas maintenant ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa la tête entre les pans de la toile. Il était réveillé, elle le savait, les battements de son cœur avaient changé.

Le militaire se redressa sur ses oreillers et regarda tout sauf l'ex dirigeante. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien. Et vous ?

- Bien. »

Deux mensonges. La conversation s'engageait mal. Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait s'attarder sur ses problèmes.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Je vais entrer dans votre esprit.

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Vous n'utiliserez pas vos pouvoirs Assuran avec moi !

- John, nous en avons déjà parlé... Vous n'aurez pas mal, je vous…

- Ce n'est pas la question, cracha-t-il presque en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il n'est pas question que vous risquiez une autre crise par ma faute ! »

Elizabeth le regarda sans ciller. Cet air neutre rendit le militaire mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas en utilisant mes dons que je risque d'avoir une autre crise. Au contraire.

- …. Non.

-Ca suffit ! Votre état est plus important que le reste! trancha-t-elle en s'approchant, main tendue, vers lui.

- J'ai dit non ! répéta-t-il en bloquant sa main.

- John, lâchez-moi ! »

A l'extérieur, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney était aux aguets pour connaître l'état de leur ami. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Ils n'aimaient pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Trouvez un autre moyen ! »

Elizabeth soupira et posa son regard sur la couverture reposant sur les jambes du colonel.

« Très bien. Enlevez votre couverture. »

John s'exécuta, gardant un œil sur la jeune femme. Il ne se détendit que lorsqu'elle se déplaça vers le pied du lit.

Elle posa ses mains sur les jambes du militaire et ferma les yeux.

« Détendez-vous John. »

Le colonel inspira et ferma à son tour les yeux. Il ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de torpeur l'envahit. Puis une décharge électrique le traversa. Il se cambra de douleur durant une seconde avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elizabeth ouvrit lentement les siens avant de les fermés de nouveau. John eut toutefois le temps d'apercevoir des iris gris métallique.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas utiler votre pouvoir !

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement. »

John eut un mouvement d'humeur et s'agita. C'est à ce moment qu'il constata une chose. Une chose qui le figea quelques secondes : sa jambe droite avait frémi. Il releva lentement la tête vers Elizabeth.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- J'ai simplement vérifié que vos nerfs repoussaient. C'est le cas. »

Le militaire détourna les yeux. Il était encore en colère, mais ce sentiment était bien faible par rapport au second : l'espoir.

Oooooooooo

Elizabeth était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond de la tente.

Un flash.

Elle découvrant le programme Porte des étoiles.

Puis un autre.

Elle arrivant à la tête du SGC au départ du Général O'Neill.

Encore un autre.

Elle visitant l'avant poste des Anciens en Antarctique.

Et enfin le dernier qui avait déclenché tant de choses.

John assis sur le fauteuil des Anciens… Lui qui avait le gène…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

A partir de cet instant, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Les ennemis étaient apparus, les alliés s'étaient manifestés, certains amis avaient été tués…Elle s'était sacrifiée.

Elizabeth soupira et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Elle n'avait cessé de fuir, de se cacher, d'aider ses anciens amis et ses nouveaux alliés, les rebelles Assurans. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à elle depuis… plus de cinq ans.

Elle avait même cessé d'attendre une vraie aide, sans pour autant réussir à faire taire son espoir.

Ensuite ils étaient arrivés pour la chercher. Enfin…

Le caisson était en construction… enfin…

Mais d'autres ennuis étaient survenus : son état, qui avait empiré, et la blessure de John qui l'avait de nouveau éloigné d'elle. Alors qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus. Alors qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé lui. Celui avec lequel elle avait eu le plus de conflits, mais aussi d'affinités.

Du mouvement derrière la tenture.

Elizabeth se redressa contre ses oreillers.

« Teyla ?

- Bonsoir Elizabeth. Je vous dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en reprenant son masque impénétrable. »

L'Athosienne la considéra un moment avant de s'approcher d'elle et de s'asseoir sur le lit lui faisant face.

« John est tiré d'affaire d'après vous ?

- Oui. Bien sûr il faudra encore du temps avant que ses nerfs ne soient totalement reconstruits, mais grâce aux machines que Ladon a mis à ma disposition, nettement moins qu'en temps normal. Ensuite viendra la période de rééducation.

- Rodney, enfin nous… voudrions savoir combien de temps cela prendra selon vous.

- Eh bien…vous pourrez dire à Rodney que cela prendra trois longues semaines.

- Bien…Et vous ?

- Moi ?

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien.

- Elizabeth….

- Je vais bien Teyla, je contrôle ce qui m'arrive. »

La Pégasienne soupira et observa son amie avec plus d'insistance.

« Je vous assure que… je maîtrise les changements qui s'opèrent.

- Nous voudrions savoir si vous allez tenir jusqu'à la construction du caisson.

- Vous pourrez une nouvelle fois dire à Rodney que…

- Ce n'est pas Rodney qui se pose cette question. C'est…. Le colonel Sheppard.

- Oh…

- Elizabeth, je ne cherche pas à prendre sa défense. Mais vous connaissez John. Il s'énerve vite quand il est inquiet. Ne le prenez pas mal. Quand il a appris que je continuais les missions alors que j'étais enceinte, il a été très distant avec moi pendant un moment. »

La grossesse, le bébé… Teyla réfréna un soupir.

« Quand partirez-vous ? demanda l'ex-leader.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Quand partiez-vous à la recherche de votre fils ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je viens juste d'accepter l'idée de vous laisser ici alors que je viens à peine de vous retrouver.

- Teyla… je serais là à votre retour. John aussi, tout le monde. Mais vous avez fait tellement pour la cité et pour nous. C'est à notre tour de faire quelque chose pour vous. J'en ai parlé avec Ronon : il vous accompagnera et vous partirez le plus tôt possible.

- …. D'accord. Mais…

- Non, plus de mais. Teyla, pensez à vous !! Ne vous sacrifiez pas sans cesse pour les autres ! Croyez-moi, il faut que vous pensiez à vous sinon…. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et inspira profondément. Les nanites avaient tendance à lui faire perdre ses nerfs. Un autre danger de ces sales machines !

« Je partirai dans deux jours, le temps de constituer les stocks de vivres et d'élaborer un plan de recherche.

- C'est la bonne décision. »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau. Un silence un peu gêné. C'était la première fois que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvaient vraiment depuis la découverte de la Terrienne.

« Dites-moi, comment se porte la Terre ? »

Cette question fit sourire l'Athosienne.

« Et bien, les Etats-Unis ont un nouveau président qui semble ravir la plupart des habitants de votre planète.

- Je déduis que nous avons changé de président.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et le superbowl, qui l'a gagné ?

- Vous vous intéressez au superbowl ?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais quand on reste si loin de chez soi pendant si longtemps on prend le temps d'apprécier les plus petites choses, même une équipe d'hommes qui s'amusent avec une balle. »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et la conversation continua sur le même ton. Non plus entre une machine et une extra terrestre, juste entre deux amies qui venaient de se retrouver.

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

**Belemene**** : Alors j'espère que ta frustration sera de courte durée avec cette suite !!**

**Docteur Evan : Oui John…. A un peu de fierté dirons-nous. Ah pour ce que est de Liz… mystère….**

**Oyez oyez voici la suite !!!!!!! **

La nuit était claire. Les lunes hautes. La voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes. Longeant la forêt bordant le camp Genii, le pas lent, Teyla réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Son départ forcé de Pégase, l'abandon de sa famille, de son fils, l'adaptation à la vie terrienne avec son lot de restrictions, selon le terme officiel, d'interdictions formelles dans les faits. Puis la découverte d'une piste pour retrouver une amie perdue. Le départ pour Pégase en toute clandestinité, la découverte du laboratoire et enfin d'Elizabeth. Et surtout, surtout !, la possibilité de retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait. Torren. Et… Kenaan. Kenaan… leur amour avait été fort, au point de leur donner un fils. Par la suite, leurs obligations respectives les avaient fait se séparer physiquement, puis l'adage terrien « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » avait fini par se vérifier. Elle éprouvait encore une grande tendresse pour lui et la réciproque était vraie, elle le savait, mais concernant leur ancien amour…Tout cela appartenait au passé. Et même si elle se refusait à y penser, elle savait qu'un autre homme avait remplacé Kenaan. Au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois.

C'est ce même homme qui la tira de ses pensées.

« Ah, tu es là ! »

L'Athosienne se raidit un peu. Le tutoiement… elle ne s'y faisait pas encore totalement.

« Comme tu vois, répondit-elle simplement en lui faisant face. »

Il l'avait cherchée dans tout le camp et maintenant qu'il était face à elle, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. La vérité était trop sentimentale pour lui. Ce qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Et Teyla n'eut aucune difficulté à le percevoir.

« Ronon ? Ca va ?

- Euh… ouais. Je venais pour savoir … si tu avais tout prévu pour demain, termina-t-il rapidement, content d'avoir trouvé une excuse qui frôlait la vérité.

- Oui, tout est prêt. Mais je continue à penser que ce n'est pas la chose la plus prudente à faire.

- Teyla, on en a déjà parlé, soupira-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je sais…..

- Weir est plus forte que moi. S'il y a un problème, et il n'y aura pas de problème, elle saura gérer la situation.

- Sans doute… »

Le Satédien ne savait pas quoi faire pour dissiper ses inquiétudes. Il se contenta, après une courte hésitation, de lui prendre la main et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il en embrassa le dos. Teyla frissonna à ce contact mais ne dégagea pas sa main pour autant. Il fallait qu'elle taise cette angoisse sourde qui l'empêchait de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, du moins assez pour construire quelque chose de sérieux.

« Comment se porte John ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

- Il dort pour le moment.

- Ca fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas adressé la parole à Elizabeth.

- Ouais… mais faut dire qu'elle n'a pas une seconde à elle avec la construction du caisson.

- …. Oui c'est vrai.

- Eh, ça va aller pour eux. Tu les connais, ils ont chacun leur fierté. Mais ils finiront par se parler, ne serait-ce que parce que McKay ne supportera pas longtemps que Sheppard passe ses nerfs sur lui. »

Teyla esquissa un sourire. C'est vrai que Rodney passait souvent voir le militaire… même s'il ne restait pas longtemps. La raison ? « La mauvaise humeur de ce colonel jamais content et à qui ça écorcherait la bouche de dire « merci de prendre sur votre temps si précieux pour me rendre une petite visite » ». Mais cela ne le décourageait pas de venir lui tenir compagnie.

« On part quand ? demanda Ronon, faisant sortir Teyla de ses pensées.

- A l'aube ?

- Ca me va. »

L'Athosienne le contourna pour rejoindre le camp, mais le Satédien la retint.

« Teyla…

- Oui ?

- Non, rien, se dégonfla-t-il au dernier moment. On va se coucher ? »

Teyla acquiesça d'un sourire, mi-déçue, mi soulagée qu'il ne soit pas allé plus loin.

Ooooooo

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et le camp était paisible. Seuls quelques gardes tenaient leur poste, impassibles. L'ombre eut donc tout le loisir de se glisser entre les tentes pour enfin parvenir à celle l'intéressant. Un dernier coup d'œil et elle se faufila.

Il dormait du sommeil du juste. Ses traits étaient détendus. L'ombre s'approcha du lit et le contempla encore un moment. Ce visage lui avait manqué. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait surgir au détour d'un rêve. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses souvenirs. Mais toute sa volonté ne pouvait empêcher l'image de ce visage de s'estomper. Elle soupçonnait les êtres qui prenaient peu à peu possession de son corps d'y être pour quelque chose. Comme le soir précédent, elle s'installa à côté de lui. Lui en voulait-il encore ? Elle avait attendu un signe de lui durant deux jours. Le travail qu'elle fournissait pour la construction du caisson aurait dû l'occuper, mais il n'en était rien. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Savait-il ce que sa venue, leur venue, représentait pour elle ? S'il en avait eu conscience, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi. Elle n'ignorait rien de son caractère de cochon, mais avait intérieurement espéré qu'il fasse un effort, à défaut de changer.

Un grognement. Elle se redressa et tourna les talons pour rejoindre les pans de la tente. Mais pas assez rapidement.

« Elizabeth ? murmura une voix éteinte. »

L'ex-dirigeante stoppa ses pas et se retourna vers le chuchotement. Elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Je venais voir si vous n'aviez besoin de rien.

- Comme hier soir ? demanda John en se redressant sur ses oreillers. »

Elizabeth marqua la surprise. Elle avait été discrète pourtant…

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé hier ?

- Je n'étais pas encore prêt.

- Et vous l'êtes maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de travailler mon égo. »

Les deux terriens s'observèrent un moment avant qu'Elizabeth ne revienne s'asseoir près du militaire.

Le silence les englobait. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

« Teyla et Ronon partent demain, annonça Elizabeth.

- Oui, je sais…. »

- De nouveau le silence.

- John regardait sa couverture, tentant de prendre sur lui pour présenter ses excuses à la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elizabeth attendait, sachant qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Bon écoutez, je m'excuse ! J'ai été nul sur toute la ligne. C'est juste que votre situation est délicate avec ces foutues nanites qui vous rongent de l'intérieur ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent le pas sur vous : Elizabeth Weir ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre une seconde fois ! »

Le militaire lui avait lâché ça d'une seule traite. En la regardant dans les yeux. Autant dire que les battements de son cœur n'étaient plus vraiment réguliers.

Le Docteur Weir ne dit mot pendant un moment. Il lui avait dit ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus…

Elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de John. Il eut un mouvement de recul, pensant à une nouvelle tentative pour entrer en lui. Mais il se détendit quand il la vit se rapprocher.

« Merci John, furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. »

Les deux terriens restèrent à se regarder un moment encore jusqu'à ce que le colonel, pas très à l'aise dans ce genre de démonstration affective, reprenne la parole.

« La construction du caisson avance ?

- Oui, très bien même. Ladon et ses hommes fournissent de gros efforts.

- Oui, je me doute, se força-t-il à sourire. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous tuiez à la tâche.

- John, j'ai bien plus de force que tous ces hommes réunis.

- Oui, et on sait à quel prix. »

Elizabeth soupira et fit glisser son regard vers la commode. Elle entrevit le scalpel mais ne dit rien…

« Ecoutez, ce que je veux dire c'est que leur laisser de plus en plus de liberté ne vous aidera pas à les contrôler bien longtemps.

- C'est au contraire en leur laissant de la liberté comme vous dites qu'elles me laissent du répit. La preuve, je n'ai pas eu d'autres crises. »

John serra la main qui était toujours dans la sienne.

« Faites juste attention à vous.

- Comme toujours. D'ailleurs j'ai prévenu Ladon qu'à partir de demain je serais moins présente. Ses hommes n'avaient pas l'air mécontent.

- Ah ? Mais…. Enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai une autre préoccupation. Vous, se crut-elle bon d'expliquer face au regard perdu de John.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Demain commence vos séances de rééducation. Et comme Ronon et Teyla ne seront pas là….

- Non, je peux me débrouiller, répliqua John en enlevant sa main.

- John, mettez votre fierté de côté un moment ! reprit-elle d'une voix plus forte. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas sans aide ! C'est moi ou une quelconque infirmière Genii. Ou plutôt des infirmières étant donné que vous les ferez fuir les unes après les autres à cause de votre caractère ! »

Le militaire grogna et se referma un moment.

Elizabeth attendit un instant avant qu'il ne prononce du bout des lèvres :

« On verra. »

Satisfaite, elle lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva.

« Nous attaquons tôt demain. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

John, les yeux fixés sur le pan de la tente en face de lui acquiesça sans un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme eût atteint le seuil de la tente qu'il lâcha un faible :

« Merci. »


	35. Chapter 35

**Belmene**** : Voilà la suite avec un jour d'avance o_o **

**Edeinn**** : Alors là… chapeau ! Les 34 d'un coup ???? Je prends un plaisir tout particulier à écrire Ronon. Je trouve que son perso est beaucoup trop sous estimé !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ^^ **

Rodney sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Quelque chose de léger, doux, délicat.

« Jennifer ? soupira-t-il en se redressant. »

Il grimaça aussitôt. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il ouvrit des yeux dans lesquels se lisait un manque de sommeil évident et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi contre un tronc d'arbre, à l'orée de la forêt où il s'était réfugié la veille pour être tranquille.

« Non, Teyla, lui murmura une voix empreinte de douceur pour ne pas brusquer un réveil difficile.

- Et Ronon ! compléta une voix pus forte, faisant davantage encore grimacer le Canadien. Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres sous le regard réprobateur de l'Athosienne.

- Il est quelle heure ? reprit Rodney en se levant.

- A peine 6h.

- Oh… Hein ? Mais ça va pas de me réveiller à une heure pareille ?! Vous savez à quelle heure je me suis couché hier ? Et quand je dis hier, je pense bien sûr à cette nuit ! Voire…

- On est là pour vous dire au revoir, le coupa un peu sèchement le Satédien, pas pour que vous nous fassiez une scène. »

Le regard du scientifique détailla alors les vêtements et les accessoires de voyage que portaient les deux Pégasiens.

« Oh… oui c'est vrai. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une petite voix. Bon, et bien bon voyage et revenez en entier, lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Au revoir Rodney, sourit faiblement Teyla. Prenez soin d'eux.

- On va essayer. »

Le Canadien n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre d'adieux, ni avec ce genre de mission. Car c'était bien d'une mission dont il s'agissait.

Teyla et Ronon lui adressèrent un faible hochement de tête, à peine perceptible. Les lunes encore présentes n'éclairaient que faiblement les visages sous la frondaison de la forêt.

Alors que le Satédien prenait déjà de l'avance, Rodney eut un mouvement vers eux.

« Teyla… attendez… »

Ronon tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers lui, mais continua son chemin. McKay n'était pas très friand de témoins lors de ses épanchements affectifs et lui ne tenait pas plus que ça à en être un.

« Oui Rodney ?

- Bonne chance pour votre recherche. Je sais que c'est important pour vous et à vrai dire pour moi aussi. Je l'aime bien ce gamin. Alors prenez votre temps. On vous attendra. »

Une expression reconnaissante vint rapidement remplacer la surprise qui s'était peint sur les traits de l'Athosienne.

« Merci Rodney.

- Mhh … bon allez-y sinon Conan va s'impatienter. »

La jeune femme s'approcha du Canadien en l'enlaça un instant.

« Prenez soin de vous. »

Mal à l'aise Rodney rendit faiblement son étreinte à Teyla.

« Allez, murmura-t-il. »

La Pégasienne se détacha et, après un dernier regard, rejoignit Ronon.

Oooooooooooooo

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vous manque rien ? demanda Elizabeth en détaillant les sacs à dos de Ronon et Teyla.

- Rien du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et pour la nourriture ? s'enquit Ladon.

- Nous comptons nous rendre sur des mondes amis.

- Au pire, on chassera, trancha Ronon. »

Ladon hocha la tête. C'était absurde de s'inquiéter. L'ex-runner était habitué à survivre. Et Teyla n'était pas en reste !

« Faites attention à vous.

- Ne vous en faites pas Elizabeth. Tout se passera bien.

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça. Teyla, reprit plus sérieusement la Terrienne, prenez votre temps. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Pensez à vous cette fois.

- Vous inquiétez pas. On revient pas ici avant d'avoir retrouvé Torren ! »

Aucune mention de Kanaan. Mais ni Teyla, ni Elizabeth ne relevèrent. Car, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, le plus important des deux était bien le petit garçon.

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

Un dernier regard de soutien et les trois amis se séparèrent.

L'instant d'après le silence revint.

« Ils sont forts. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour eux. »

Elizabeth se retourna vers Ladon. Il lui souriait. Sans doute pour tenter de la réconforter. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de se demander si leur mission serait menée à bien…

« Allez venez, retournons au village.

- John n'a pas émis de protestation quand vous l'avez transféré ?

- Il a été totalement impassible. »

La jeune femme retint à soupir. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'agite et qu'il hausse le ton. Ca l'aurait davantage rassurée…

« Il faut dire que le Docteur McKay lui a passé un savon.

- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il est entré dans la tente ce matin avant notre infirmière et, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais les gardes m'ont rapporté qu'une seule voix s'était élevée pendant l'échange : celle du Docteur. »

Elizabeth était perplexe…Pourquoi Rodney avait engagé les hostilités et surtout pourquoi John n'avait-il pas donné de la voix à son tour… ?

Chemin faisant, Ladon lui parla du traité de paix. Elizabeth lui assura qu'il pourrait compter sur son aide. Il fut convenu qu'une discussion à l'heure du déjeuner et le soir serait utile. Pour ce qui était de la construction du caisson, le chef Genii assura à son invitée que ses hommes se débrouilleraient sans elle. Aucun des deux ne mentionna le soulagement des soldats à cette perspective. Le malaise ne s'était pas entièrement dissipé. Surtout depuis que les crises de la jeune femme s'étaient ébruitées.

Leurs pas les menèrent au village qui s'éveillait peu à peu. La vie des femmes débutait un peu avant celle des hommes qui prenaient leur temps pour petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre à l'entraînement obligatoire. L'égalité des sexes et la répartition des tâches ménagères ne semblaient vraiment pas être leur préoccupation principale.

« Je vous laisse là, annonça Ladon, une fois arrivé devant la porte d'une petite bâtisse. Le Colonel Sheppard se trouve ici. N'oubliez pas que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit….

- Je sais Ladon. Merci encore.

- C'est mon plaisir Docteur Weir, sourit-il en lui prenant la main avant de se pencher pour venir en effleurer le dos. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, mais ne retira pas sa main.

« Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle. »

Le Genii s'éloigna.

Elizabeth se retourna et inspira avant de frapper trois coups.

Pas de réponse.

« John ? »

Toujours rien.

Le souvenir du scalpel revint à l'esprit de la jeune femme. C'est le cœur battant qu'elle ouvrit la porte….

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Belmene : Zen et voici la suite lol ^^**

Malgré les percées du jour naissant par les interstices des volets, la chambre était encore plongée dans l'obscurité. C'est toutefois sans mal que les yeux d'Elizabeth se posèrent sur la table de chevet disposée à côté du militaire. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme augmenta. Aucun scalpel ! Ses traits se contractèrent et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se pressa vers le lit du colonel.

« Donnez-le moi ! »

John, qui n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, sursauta.

« Elizabeth ?

- Donnez-le moi ! se borna-t-elle à répéter sans montrer son soulagement de le voir réveillé.

- Mais quoi ?!

- Le scalpel qui ne vous quitte pas depuis des jours ! »

John grinça des dents mais ne répondit pas.

Tâchant de faire taire sa colère, Elizabeth se dirigea vers les fenêtres de la pièce et ouvrit les volets. Les premières lueurs de l'aube envahirent la chambre.

John posa sa main sur ses yeux. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, Elizabeth était de nouveau postée au pied du lit. Les mains sur les hanches, elle le regardait froidement. Avec ces yeux acier qui glaçaient le sang à quiconque les croisait. Quiconque, excepté le colonel Sheppard.

« Bonjour aussi.

- John ! Le scalpel !

- Je ne l'ai pas votre… fichu scalpel ! répondit-il en tentant de se maîtriser.

- Où est-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien figurez-vous ! Je ne passe pas ma vie avec ! Pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il autant ce machin ?

- Parce que vous le regardez beaucoup trop à mon goût ! »

La franchise de la réponse laissa le colonel coit une minute. Le temps pour lui de regagner un peu d'assurance.

« Vous surveillez mes faits et gestes maintenant ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes plus la dirigeante de l'expédition ! »

Le regard acier de la jeune femme s'intensifia lorsqu'elle accusa le coup. Ce n'était pas en la blessant qu'il allait arriver à ses fins.

« Quand ces faits et gestes peuvent avoir des conséquences graves, je les surveille en effet ! »

John serra les dents. Elle ne se laissait pas démonter. Il ne la ferait pas fuir comme ça. Et pourtant, à cet instant, il aurait voulu rester seul.

Les deux terriens se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth décide de s'approcher de lui.

« Levez-vous. »

Cet ordre figea Sheppard.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'avez pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui que débutent vos séances de rééducation ?

- Je peux très bien le faire seul.

- Très bien. Comment vous y prendriez-vous pour sortir de ce lit sans aide ? Sans aide et sans chaise roulante ? »

Elle le défiait. Pour lui enlever un peu de sa superbe et pour ne pas perdre davantage de temps sur une rééducation qui pourrait s'avérer laborieuse.

John la foudroyait du regard. Il regrettait amèrement que Ronon soit parti aussi. Il avait l'impression que le Satédien était le seul qui puisse le comprendre. Il se sentait seul. Faible. Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout !

« Sortez !

- Levez-vous.

- Sortez d'ici ! cria le militaire.

- Levez-vous. »

La respiration de John était anarchique. Il se retenait de prendre la table de chevet et de la jeter sur elle. Ou plutôt sur ça. Parce qu'à cet instant, il ne voyait pas l'âme compatissante qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer, mais la machine froide et sans cœur qu'il haïssait.

L'instant fut interrompu par deux coups brefs frappés à la porte. La seconde suivante, une infirmière pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Colonel Sheppard. Docteur Weir. Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit le militaire sans quitter Elizabeth des yeux.

- Bonjour, répondit à son tour l'ex-dirigeante en reportant un regard clair sur l'infirmière.

- Je dérange ? Je peux revenir plus tard.

- Pas du tout ! Le colonel et moi avions fini, sourit-elle en passant à côté de la petite rousse. Lavez-le et habillez-le. Je le veux prêt dans vingt minutes. »

Ces mots, chuchotés tellement rapidement qu'ils paraissaient avoir été transmis par la pensée, firent frissonner l'infirmière.

L'instant d'après, Elizabeth était dehors.

Elle balaya la place dur laquelle s'entrainaient les gardes genii. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il redevienne ce militaire fort, entraîné et respecté que tous connaissaient et, pour ce qui était de leurs ennemis, craignaient.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme n'en perçut pas moins des pas venant dans sa direction.

« Bonjour Rodney, lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Bonjour, soupira-t-il.

- Allons bon, que vous arrive-t-il de si bon matin. ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous fasse la liste ?

- Non, allez au plus important.

- Sheppard. »

Elizabeth réprima un soupir.

« J'ai eu vent de votre altercation. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est passé que… disons que c'est un gros égoïste, répondit le scientifique aussi calmement que possible.

- Vous avez déjeuné ?

- Euh… non pas encore.

- C'est vraiment grave dans ce cas. Venez, j'ai un petit quart d'heure devant moi. »

Rodney la suivit sans rien dire, trop heureux que quelqu'un se soucie de lui.

« Dites-moi tout, reprit Elizabeth quand ils se furent installés à une des tables de l'immense bâtiment servant de cafétéria.

- Ce matin je suis allé le voit après que Teyla et Ronon soient venus me prévenir de leur départ. Ils vous cherchaient avec Ladon et je me suis demandé si John leur avait dit au revoir. Je suis entré sous sa tente et je l'ai réveillé.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il ne les a pas vus avant leur départ ?

- Précisément ! Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a répondu que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes équations qui tardent à donner des résultats ! s'insurgea le Canadien. C'est là que j'ai commencé à lui dire ce que je pensais de son comportement égoïste ! Du fait qu'il se lamentait sur lui-même, qu'il ne faisait aucun effort et je lui ai fait remarquer que s'il continuait à repousser ses amis, vous la première, comme il le faisait, au final il ne lui en resterait plus un seul !

- Rodney….

- Quoi ?! Vous allez me dire que j'ai eu tort ? Que je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi dur avec le pauvre John parce qu'il est cloué au lit ?

- Non, vous lui aviez dit ce qu'il fallait.

- Oh… »

La stupéfaction se peignit sur les traits du scientifique et il en avala, ce qui ressemblait à un beignet, de travers.

« Oui, vous avez eu raison. La bonne méthode est de le mettre en face de sa faiblesse. Qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il n'est pas tout puissant et que sans aide, il n'arrivera à rien.

- Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?

- Je l'espère.

- Vous… vous avez essayé ?

- Ce matin.

- Et…. Résultat ?

- Je vais voir ça tout de suite, trancha Elizabeth en voyant l'infirmière rousse entrer dans la salle. Excusez-moi. »

Elle se leva et Rodney la vit rejoindre une jolie petite rouquine. Après quelques mots échangés, elle sortit. McKay soupira. Cette mission n'était vraiment pas une sinécure!

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**Belmene : Je sens que la longueur ne va pas de plaire O_o J'espère que le fond rattrapera lol**

John ne bougeait pas, se contentant de fixer sans ciller l'arbre en face de lui pour contenir cette colère sourde qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il la détestait ! Ce sentiment l'habitait tout entier. Il la détestait de lui faire subir ça, de le contraindre à cette humiliation. Plus que tout, il détestait la voir employer ses « dons » Assuran avec lui. Comme quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le transporter dans la forêt. Comme quand elle l'avait aidé à enlever son uniforme pour le plonger dans l'eau du lac. Comme maintenant aussi, alors qu'elle le tenait fermement par la taille pour ne pas le laisser couler à pique, parce que ses foutues jambes auraient été incapables de l'aider !! Parce qu'il était un pauvre infirme tributaire des autres pour un temps encore indéterminé !!

Elizabeth avait les yeux clos. Maîtrisant comme elle le pouvait son énervement et sa frustration. Enervement face à l'attitude égoïste de celui qu'elle tenait dans es bras et qui refusait de faire le moindre effort pour entamer sa guérison. Frustration de ne pouvoir le guérir grâce à ce qu'elle pensait être, sans doute pour la première fois, un don.

Immobiles au milieu du lac, aucun d'eaux ne bougeait. Ce serait au premier qui craquerait.

Un fin sourire se peignit soudain sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

Elle lâcha prise.

John disparut sous la surface du lac.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Elle plongea et sortit quelques instants plus tard une tête ébahie hors de l'eau.

La stupeur qui tirait les traits du militaire fit bientôt place à la colère. Fou de rage, il se débattit.

« Mais vous êtes dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! éructa-t-il.

- Vous avez glissé, répondit-elle d'un calme olympien. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le colonel battit des jambes pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. Elizabeth sourit. Elles répondaient. Faiblement, mais elles répondaient.

« Voilà un bon début, remarqua la jeune femme. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le militaire fronça les sourcils et cessa peu à peu ses mouvements. Ses yeux se portèrent sur ses jambes plongées sous l'eau sombre. Puis ses mouvements cessèrent tout à fait.

Elizabeth continuait à le maintenir hors de l'eau sans le moindre effort, attendant qu'il prononce un mot.

Enfin…

« Elles bougent vraiment. »

Un murmure, presque un souffle. A peine audible pour des oreilles humaines.

« Oui, elles bougent, confirma la jeune femme en le pressant davantage contre elle. »

John ferma les yeux et posa une main sur l'un des bras de son amie.

« Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle. »

Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

« Alors nous pouvons commencer. »

Oooooooooooo

Rodney soupira. Il reposa son stylo et se frotta les yeux.

« Docteur McKay ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, la pêche ça se voit pas ?! répliqua-t-il sèchement. »

N'entendant ni pas s'éloigner, ni voix répliquer, il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête vers la personne qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Une jeune femme blonde, une infirmière à en juger par sa tenue, le regardait, gênée, un plateau repas en main. Le Canadien se radoucit un peu.

« Oui… désolé… ce sont ces équations qui me rendent dingue.

- Est-ce que… un repas vous aiderait à y voir plus clair ?

- Oui, répondit-il, étonné de tant d'égards. »

Face à lui, l'infirmière genii semblait nerveuse, ce qui intrigua plus encore le scientifique. Ce qui l'intrigua, et le rendit mal à l'aise.

« Hum, vous voulez vous asseoir ?

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, j'ai juste pensé que ceci vous ferait plaisir, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, dans un murmure, en posant le plateau à ses côtés avant de tourner les talons.

- Attendez. Je vais pas manger tout ça, vous ne voulez pas rester un peu ? »

L'infirmière se tourna, surprise. Elle fit demi tour et vint s'installer sans un mot à côté de Rodney.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'allez pas tout avaler?

- Je suis sûr que c'est Sheppard qui a dit que je mangeais comme quatre ! C'est pas vous qui vous le farcissez en mission ! Vous voyez pas tout ce qu'il s'empiffre en barres chocolatées ! Et en plus…»

Un rire stoppa net la tirade. Il regarda son interlocutrice avec des yeux ronds.

« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que…. Vous êtes drôle. »

La mâchoire de McKay se décrocha. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça quand il commençait à se plaindre. Tous ceux qu'il connaissait le réprimandaient… ou le frappaient. Même Jennifer.

L'infirmière lui sourit en prenant ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de pain, mais bien meilleur. Les cultures genii étaient très appréciées dans Pégase. C'était en parti pour cela que les atlantes avaient voulu commercer avec eux.

« La construction du caisson avance, annonça la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes de silence reposant.

- Parfait.

- J'espère juste qu'il sera terminé avant vos calculs.

- Pour ça, je me fais pas de souci, soupira Rodney en jetant un regard à sa feuille noircie de schémas et de formules.

- Vous n'avez pas souvent confiance en vous, je me trompe ? »

Cette question laissa le scientifique sans voix. Du moins un moment.

Ils n'étaient que peu d'élus à percer sa carapace. Et jamais en aussi peu de temps.

L'infirmière lui tendit un morceau de viande sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait vu juste.

McKay la remercia d'un sourire troublé.

Ooooooooooo

« On y est, soupira Ronon en lançant son sac sur le lit. »

Teyla posa à son tour son sac. Sans un mot. Oui, ils y étaient… Ils avaient marché toute la matinée et avaient glané un peu d'informations au bar Catalian qui faisait aussi « hôtel » à ses heures perdues. Les survivants Athosiens avaient gagné une planète sûre. Mais le patron de l'établissement n'avait pas su leur donner l'adresse. Il faudrait attendre le lendemain qu'un commerçant entretenant des relations avec eux soit de passage au bar pour en savoir plus. Et cette attente la rendait nerveuse. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que chaque minute comptait même si, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Ronon, la possibilité que quelque chose se produise les prochaines heures soit quasi nulle en comparaison des derniers mois.

Le Satédien savait que l'anxiété de Teyla n'avait cessé d'augmenter ces dernières heures. Et l'attente n'arrangeait rien. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« On saura demain. »

Teyla hocha la tête avant d'inspirer profondément et de se tourner vers lui, un sourire factice aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Alors elle se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Ronon passa une main sur sa nuque et la rapprocha de lui pour finalement la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, on a fait le plus gros. »

Teyla ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes d'angoisse et de fatigue qui menaçaient de couler et, après un moment d'hésitation, lui rendit son étreinte. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule…

Ronon ferma brièvement les yeux et profita de ces moments trop rares à son goût. Il aurait aimé parler d'eux, ce qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait avec aucune femme !, mais il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment. Il attendrait que toute cette histoire avec Torren, et surtout Kenaan, soit terminée. Il serait toujours temps de mettre les choses à plat par la suite. Pour le moment, il devait être là pour elle.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth transporta délicatement John hors de l'eau. Le militaire regardait partout. Partout excepté dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que c'est bon, murmura-t-il gêné.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez fort pour marcher. Pas après une seule séance.

- Et moi je vous dis que si, grogna Sheppard. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'accéder au caprice de son patient. Elle le reposa donc sans ménagement au sol.

« Eh, doucement !

- Oh pardon, je pensais que vous étiez résistant, lui sourit innocemment l'ex-leader. »

Le colonel retint une remarque et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son amie. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il se concentra et pencha le buste en avant. Malheureusement, sa jambe droite ne suivit pas. Et si Elizabeth n'avait pas eu le réflexe de passer une main sous son buste pour le rattraper, il se serait étalé de tout son long.

« En effet, vous êtes assez fort. Comment ai-je pu en douter ? »

Le ton ironique de la jolie brune fit grincer John des dents. Il se redressa et se retourna vers elle. Son visage proche du sien, son regard, au départ dur, se détendit malgré lui. Ses yeux verts l'observaient avec amusement. Ce qui aurait pu paraître déplacé étant donné la situation. Mais John était si soulagé de ne pas rencontrer ce marteau acier qui lui déplaisait tant, qu'il ne dit rien.

Un des bras d'Elizabeth remonta du bas des reins du militaire au milieu de son dos nu, le faisant frissonner.

« Il faudra du temps, dit-elle.

- Je sais.

- Alors ne brusquez rien.

- Je sais.

- J'avais oublié que vous saviez un tas de choses, soupira la jeune femme en se penchant. »

La seconde d'après, elle prenait Sheppard dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'abri de la frondaison des arbres. C'est sans un mot qu'elle le déposa au sol avant de prendre une serviette et de la lui tendre.

« Alors, le caisson avance d'après McKay ?

- Oui, les hommes de Ladon font un travail vraiment excellent. »

John hocha la tête en silence tout en séchant son torse.

« Vous ne leur manquez pas trop ?

- Oh non, je ne crois pas, répondit Elizabeth sans relever la pointe de jalousie dans la voix du colonel. Je ne crois pas être très appréciée.

- Ils ont peur de vous. »

Elizabeth fixa son regard dans le sien, des reflets gris obscurcissant ses beaux yeux verts.

« Je sais. »

John détourna les yeux et prit son t-shirt et sa veste.

« Du coup… vous allez faire quoi de votre temps libre ?

- Je ne sais pas, m'occuper de vous par exemple ?

- Ca ne va pas vous prendre tout votre temps.

- Je crains que si. »

Le ton de la jeune femme étira les lèvres du militaire en un fin sourire.

« Mais sinon, je comptais aider Rodney dans ses équations.

- C'est ça le plus important.

- Non John. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Ils se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le talkie walkie d'Elizabeth ne grésille.

« _Elizabeth ? C'est Ladon_. »

John retint un soupir et prit son pantalon.

« Ladon ? Je vous écoute.

_- Est-ce que vous auriez une minute à me consacrer pour parler du traité ?_

- Oui… je serai là dans un petit quart d'heure.

_- Très bien. Je vous attends dans mes quartiers._

- A tout de suite. »

La communication se coupa.

« Un traité ? demanda John sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

- Oui, un traité. Ladon m'a demandé son aide.

- Donc, vous savez à quoi occuper votre temps. »

Son ton était neutre. Il faisait semblant d'être absorbé par son pantalon, pantalon qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et reprit les choses en mains. En une seconde, le pantalon d'uniforme était passé.

« Allez, je vous ramène.

- Non, je voudrais rester tranquille.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- … Bien. Vous avez votre radio. Appelez-moi quand vous voudrez rentrer. »

Le regard perdu dans le vague, John hocha la tête.

La jeune femme se leva, ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Ils se rapprochaient et la seconde suivant un fossé semblait se creuser entre eux. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de subir ses sautes d'humeur. Des choses autrement plus importantes requéraient son attention. C'est sans un mot qu'elle tourna les talons.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les arbres, le militaire ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Il faisait tout de travers. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Oooooooo

« Vous avez sauvé tellement de gens….

- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Cette petite infirmière plaisait décidément de plus en plus à Rodney.

« Mais vous savez, ce n'est rien. C'est mon travail. Enfin c'était…

- Votre vie trépidante vous manque ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Enfin un peu... En fait oui... mais j'ai une autre vie maintenant.

- Vous plait-elle ?

- Elle est différente, plus calme. Plus posée.

- Vous vous ennuyez. »

Ce n'était pas une question. McKay soupira en posant ses feuilles de calculs. Oui… il s'ennuyait, le danger qu'il courrait tous les jours et qui le stressait tant lui manquait. Il avait pris goût à une vie hors du commun.

La jeune femme blonde assise à ses côtés lui prit la main.

« Vous êtes fait pour cette vie d'aventurier Docteur McKay. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Rodney posa sa main sur celle, fine, de la Genii. Il avait besoin de mots de réconfort. Elle lui en avait fourni…

Oooooooooo

Trois coups frappés à la porte d'une petite maison.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ladon penché sur son bureau, en plein travail.

« Elizabeth ! Merci d'être venue aussi vite.

- Je vous en prie.

- Venez, prenez place. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, non sans observer à la dérobée l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Parchemins, objets exotiques, plans de la planète où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait davantage l'impression d'être dans l'antre du Professeur Géo Trouvetout que dans le bureau d'un chef militaire.

« Je ne vous ai pas dérangé au moins ? s'enquit Ladon.

- Non, le colonel Sheppard et moi avions fini sa première séance de rééducation.

- Oh… Et comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- Il est… très fier et n'accepte pas facilement de l'aide.

- Comme tout militaire qui se respecte.

- Oui… mais parfois ce trait de caractère m'exaspère. »

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation, sans émotion. Un malaise s'empara du chef Genii, malaise qu'il fit de son mieux pour dissiper au plus vite.

« J'aurais besoin de vos lumières pour tourner au mieux mes idées pour ne pas froisser mes interlocuteurs. Leur chef est très à cheval sur le protocole et les tournures… Si j'échoue dans le traité papier, il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'obtienne son accord verbal en plus de sa signature.

- Je comprends. Certaines tribus d'Afrique avec lesquelles mon gouvernement m'a parfois demandé de dialoguer étaient de cette trempe. Les traditions et le respect de l'autre prévalaient sur tout le reste, argent compris.

- Magnifique. Pouvons- nous commencer ?

- Je suis là pour ça. »

Ladon se leva et rapprocha son siège de celui de l'ex-dirigeante. Cette promiscuité finit de faire s'évanouir le malaise.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Teyla, sous l'impulsion de Ronon, s'était décidée à se changer les idées en visitant le marché du petit village où ils avaient posé leurs bagages. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, ayant fait le tour de tous les stands, plus pour glaner d'éventuelles informations que pour s'extasier devant les bibelots locaux, ils étaient rentrés.

Sitôt dans leur petite chambre, l'Athosienne avait recommencé à faire les cent pas.

« La nuit va tomber. Encore quelques heures et il sera là.

- Oui….

- Teyla, je sais que l'enjeu est grand. Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état de nerfs ?

- Il s'agit de mon enfant !

- Enfant que tu n'as pas vu depuis quatre mois mais que tu vas revoir dans peu de temps maintenant. Si quelque chose avait dû lui arriver …

- Je sais ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas savoir le calvaire que j'ai enduré chaque heure de chaque jour depuis que je l'ai laissé là-bas… Je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux comme jamais ! Mais personne ne peut le comprendre ! »

Ronon soupira avant de la prendre pas les épaules.

« Teyla ! Arrête ! Je peux le comprendre ! J'ai aussi perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais ! Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir impuissant et de retourner tous les évènements dans sa tête en se demandant ce qu'on aurait pu faire pour éviter un drame. Ton enfant est toujours en vie au moins.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?!

- Parce que tu y crois aussi. Autrement tu serais pas là. »

Elle le considéra un moment. Oui… Si elle était sûre qu'il était mort, elle ne serait pas venue. Et elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part. Mais où… Elle baissa la tête, retenant une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Elle se laissait trop aller ces derniers temps.

Ronon la regardait, se sentant un peu dépassé par les évènements. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour la réconforter. Si leur situation était plus claire, peut-être aurait-il pu trouver les mots… ou en tout cas les gestes. Mais là…

« Si on allait manger un morceau ? Tu dois avoir faim.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu dois manger pour prendre des forces ! Sinon quand il faudra tenir ton fils dans tes bras tu tomberas dans les pommes. »

Teyla l'observa un moment. Il était fort pour deux. Et elle en avait besoin en ce moment. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**Belmene**** : J'aime quand tu t'énerves O_o lol (je tiens à dire que tu n'es toutefois pas la seule à lire (quand même) et je tiens à remercier les gens pour leurs coms perso ici et ailleurs.) Pour la peine voici une suite plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Je pense que point de vue relation entre les personnages, tu seras contente ^^.**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà lorsque Ladon se redressa sur son siège pour s'étirer.

« Elizabeth, vous avez sauvé ce traité.

- N'exagérons rien, lui sourit la jeune femme. Vous avez fait le plus gros. Je suis d'ailleurs très impressionnée par votre travail.

- C'est grâce à vous.

- A moi ?

- Oui, au fil des échanges entre nos peuples vous m'avez beaucoup appris. »

Son regard insistant sur elle lui fit un drôle d'effet. Comme la dernière fois…

« Il est tard, nous avons bien travaillé, pourrais-je nous faire apporter à dîner ?

- C'est-à-dire que… je ne mange pas… ou très peu.

- Il faut vous réhabituer Elizabeth… Votre corps va subir des changements d'ici peu. Et toutes les forces que les nanites vous prendront, votre corps devra les fournir de lui-même. »

L'ex leader considéra son hôte un instant. Elle n'avait jamais songé à cela. Elle s'était tellement habituée aux nanites et à la force qu'elles lui procuraient que pas une fois elle ne s'était demandé comment son corps réagirait une fois vidé.

Et cette idée la terrifiait.

Evidemment, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- C'est la plus grande qualité d'un chef, lui sourit Ladon. »

Elizabeth soutint son regard, avec peine.

Le chef Genii se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« De quoi auriez-vous envie ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Et si nous allions faire un tour aux cuisines ? »

Elizabeth hésita un instant, puis se leva.

« Je vous suis. »

Ladon ouvrit la porte et la laissa galamment passer devant lui.

La radio de la jeune femme resta sur la table…

Ooooooo

« _McKay_ ?

_- Rodney_ ?! »

Le scientifique sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

_- McKay ?! Si vous êtes là prenez votre putain de radio !! »_

Le Canadien regarda partout autour de lui et trouva l'antenne de sa radio, dépassant au milieu de ses papiers. Il se jeta dessus. La voix à l'autre bout de l'émetteur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Sheppard ?!

_- Quand même ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?!_

- Je... je… bégaya-t-il en sortant à peine de sa torpeur.

_- J'ai besoin de vous, rappliquez !_

- Quoi ?! Mais où êtes-vous ?

_- Dans la forêt_ ?

- Dans la forêt ?

_- Arrêtez de répéter ce que je dis et ramenez-vous !_

- Où êtes vous précisément ?

- … _à environ deux kilomètres de la lisère des bois, direction sud sud-est._

- Ok…

_- Rodney ?_

- Oui ?

_- Venez seul_. »

La conversation se coupa brusquement. Le scientifique se leva et, rassemblant ses esprits, prit une lampe et partit en quête de son ami. La peur s'insinuant en lui. Que faisait-il, seul, en pleine nuit, dans la forêt ?! N'était-t-il pas censé être avec Elizabeth pour sa séance ? Elle ne l'aurait tout de même pas abandonné dans les bois… Même si elle avait changé… les nanites n'auraient pas été assez fortes… non, il refusait à le croire. L'angoisse lui fit accélérer le pas.

John grimaça, adossé à un arbre. Il s'était mu une demi-heure, tant bien que mal à travers la forêt, rampant pour tenter de revenir vers le village. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était épuisé. Les calmants, la séance…. Ses nerfs qui repoussaient et qui lui faisaient mal… tout ça mettait son corps à rude épreuve. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de se rabattre sur un ami. Le seul qui lui restait… faisant taire son orgueil. Laissant au placard sa vanité. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, des pas se firent entendre, de même qu'une respiration… lourde.

« McKay, je suis là. »

Les pas cessèrent un instant, avant de reprendre.

« John ? »

Une lampe aveugla le militaire qui dut mettre une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger.

« Oh, la lampe !

- Oui, désolé. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure ?

- Une promenade ! Manque de bol les oiseaux ont picoré les miettes de pain que j'avais laissées en route ! »

Rodney prit un air indigné, tout en se faisant la remarque de son sarcasme. Tout n'allait pas si mal.

Il s'approcha tout de même de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il observa quelques traces de sang sur les jambes de son pantalon, là où ses mains reposaient. Il en souleva une et eut à peine le temps de la regarder. John la rabattit violemment sur sa jambe.

« Je suis pas là pour un exam ! Ramenez-moi juste au camp. »

Le Canadien soupira bruyamment avant de regarder autour de lui. Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il ne pouvait pas le porter… Le militaire pouvait à peine se tenir debout.

« Alors ?!

- Ben je cherche figurez-vous !

- Quoi ?!Vous avez pas amener de brancard ou je sais pas quoi ?

- Non mais vous allez bien ?! Je ne savais même pas pourquoi vous m'aviez appelé ! »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé ! Mais cela était tellement évident pour lui !

« Retournez au camp et ramenez un truc, discrètement !

- J'en ai marre ! tonna subitement Rodney alors qu'une pluie fine se mettait à tomber.

- Je vous demande pardon ?!

- Vous me traitez comme un chien, un domestique, aux ordres du grand John Sheppard ! Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je travaillais nuit et jour au problème d'Elizabeth qui, pardon de vous le dire, est tout de même bien plus délicat que le vôtre ?! »

Le militaire regarda droit devant lui. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être conciliant et encore moins à reconnaître ses fautes.

« Vous êtes égoïste !

-Si vous êtes venu pour me dire mes quatre vérités, vous pouvez retourner à vos précieux calculs ! »

Rodney avait une furieuse envie de le planter là et de le laisser regagner le village seul, au milieu de la nuit, ou mieux au petit matin pour que les gardes Genii le voient ! Mais il se força à respirer profondément et tourna les talons.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lança-t-il en repartant. »

Le militaire continuait à fixer un point imaginaire droit devant lui, des larmes silencieuses se mêlant aux gouttes d'eau de plus en plus nombreuses qui tombaient dru sur son visage malgré la frondaison des arbres.

Oooooo

« Alors ? s'enquit Ladon en regardant son invitée.

- Alors…. C'est plutôt bon… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce qui s'apparente le plus à ce que vous appelez un poulet.

- C'est étonnant, je… »

Elizabeth fut interrompue par l'entrée abrupte de Rodney.

« Oh, désolé. Je me suis trompé je crois. Elles se ressemblent toutes vos maisons, expliqua-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant Ladon et son hôte sous le coup de la surprise.

- Excusez-moi, soupira Elizabeth en se levant.

- Je vous en prie… Je vais vous attendre.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas ce que manigance Rodney, mais je pense que j'en aurais pour plus que quelques minutes.

- Oh… très bien.

- Je vous remercie pour ce repas. Peut-être pourrions-nous le finir un autre soir ?

- Avec plaisir."

La jeune femme s'éclipsa, laissant un Genii avec un sourire d'espoir.

« Rodney ? »

Le Canadien venait de disparaître à l'angle d'un baraquement. Elizabeth accéléra le pas.

« Rodney ?! Rodney, sortez de là, j'entends votre cœur battre à tout rompre ! »

Le scientifique se maudit d'être si peu sportif et sortit, honteux, de sa cachette.

« Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette entrée intempestive?

- Je me suis excusé ! Les maisons Genii ressemblent pas mal à des centres médicaux tout de même, surtout de nuit !

- Des centres médicaux ?

- Oui, ou… autre. Bref, j'y vais, on m'attend. »

Il passa à côté d'elle, mais fut retenu par le bras.

« Vous allez tout m'expliquer Rodney. »

Un soupire succéda à cet ordre.

« Il va me tuer….

- Il ?

- John.

- John ?!

- Il m'attend.

- Mais….où ?

- Dans la forêt. »

Les traits de la jeune femme se tendirent. Son cœur battit plus fort.

« Il vous a contacté?

Oui. Et… je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais il n'est pas beau à voir. »

Elizabeth desserra son emprise et courut vers la forêt.

« Attendez ! Vous ne savez même pas où il se trouve ?!

- Si ! Allez vous coucher Rodney ! »

Le Canadien leva les yeux au ciel. Rodney faites ci, Rodney faites ça…personne ne le considérait… et ça commençait à lui peser. C'est toutefois sans se faire prier qu'il regagna ses quartiers provisoires. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester sous la pluie et tout son corps réclamait un repos bien mérité.

Elizabeth courait plus vite que le vent, sentant à peine les branches lui griffer le visage. Griffures qui se refermaient de toute manière si tôt qu'elles apparaissaient.

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas contactée ?!

Elle porta sa main à sa ceinture. La radio. Elle n'y était plus ! Elle ralentit le pas. Mais où… ?. Ladon… Elle l'avait déposée sur la table…

Elizabeth s'arrêta de courir et écouta. Les bruits de la forêt se dissipèrent. Son esprit se focalisa sur John. Elle ferma les yeux. Des bruits. Des battements de cœur. Une respiration difficile. Un gémissement de douleur.

La jeune femme bifurqua là où les ramures des arbres laissaient davantage passer la pluie.

Les yeux fermés, John tentait de respirer profondément. Mais le froid qui saisissait ses membres ne l'aidait pas.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction.

« Vous avez fait vite Mc…. »

Elizabeth apparut devant lui dans les zébrures du ciel, témoins de l'orage qui se rapprochait.

Après un moment à s'être regardés dans le blanc des yeux, elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée, furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça avant de le prendre dans ses bras. »

John ne dit rien. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. Mais le soulagement de la retrouver était plus fort que sa rancœur.

C'est sans un mot qu'ils regagnèrent le village.

Elizabeth évita habilement les gardes Genii et regagna les quartiers du militaire en quelques minutes à peine.

Sitôt entrée, elle le déposa sur une chaise.

« Attendez-moi ici. »

Intrigué, John la vit se diriger dans une pièce adjacente. La salle de bain. Un instant plus tard, l'eau coulait.

Elizabeth ressortit, ce qui ressemblait le plus à une serviette en main. Elle la lui tendit.

« Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse. »

John accepta la serviette sans un mot.

« John, je…

- Ne vous excusez pas. Je me doute qu'en ce moment la compagnie de Ladon est plus agréable que la mienne. »

Elizabeth le considéra un moment. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. A vrai dire, il n'exprimait aucune émotion, ni par ses gestes, ni par le ton de sa voix. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Le militaire ne cessa pas pour autant son séchage.

« J'ai laissé ma radio sur la table et nous sommes partis manger. »

John hocha la tête. Elle mangeait avec lui alors que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'eux tentaient de la persuader….

« John… »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant ses gestes.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

John soupira avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Si vous le dites. »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se lever et d'aller couper l'eau du bain.

« C'est assez chaud je pense, annonça-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Attendez, vous ne pensez tout de même pas me faire prendre un bain là ?!

- Non, je me contenterais de vous mettre dans la baignoire.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Ca je sais, sinon vous vous rendriez compte que vous faites du mal à Rodney, lâcha-t-elle en le reprenant dans es bras. »

Et John de se faire de nouveau balloter au gré des humeurs de son amie.

Il se retrouva rapidement sur une chaise à côté du bain d'où s'élevait une vapeur d'eau prometteuse.

« Enlevez votre veste et votre chemise, je m'occupe du bas. »

C'est aussi gêné que quelques heures plus tôt au lac qu'il se laissa faire. Bientôt, rien, mis à part un caleçon, ne le cachait aux yeux d'Elizabeth.

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Bien vite réprimer par les nanites. Rien de ses sentiments humains ne devait subsister ni la commander. Seules elles avaient ce pouvoir. Et elles allaient le lui rappeler. Une douleur sourde se fit dans les bras de la jeune femme. Sachant la crise imminente…

« Vous êtes prêt ?

- Ouais… »

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le plongeant dans l'eau chaude. Il frissonna.

« C'est trop chaud ?

- Non. »

Il ne voulait qu'une chose pour le moment : qu'elle s'en aille. Et en même temps pas trop loin. Il voulait être seul, mais qu'elle reste près de lui. Tout était flou…

« Je vous laisse une minute.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Vous prendre quelque chose à manger. »

John n'eut rien le temps de dire. Elle le laissa en plan.

La porte se refermait à peine qu'Elizabeth était déjà à l'autre bout du village, s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Une seconde plus tard, un cri retentissait au cœur des bois, couvert par l'orage qui s'abattait sur la planète.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

« Comment ça, vous n'êtes pas sûr ? cracha presque Ronon en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers leur seule source d'information.

Ecoutez, reprit le marchand en reculant d'un pas, je vous dis ce que je sais. Pas plus, pas moins. Vous êtes au courant du nombre de clients que je vois entre chaque nouvelle lune ? »

Teyla suspectait qu'il surestimait ce nombre pour se donner de l'importance. La flatterie semblait être le seul langage qu'il connût. L'hypocrisie n'était pas le fort de la jeune femme. L'enjeu était toutefois trop grand pour qu'elle se laisse arrêter par ce détail.

« Nous serions vraiment heureux que vous nous racontiez quelques uns de vos voyages. »

Deux visages surpris se tournèrent vers elle.

« Teyla, commença Ronon à voix basse.

Oui, très bonne idée Ronon. Si vous vous joigniez à nous pour un petit-déjeuner un peu tardif ? »

Trop heureux de pouvoir raconter ses péripéties-ou du moins celles qu'il aurait voulu connaître- le marchant accepta la proposition.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit le Satédien alors que l'homme prenait place à une table dans le fond de l'établissement.

J'essaye de retrouver mon fils ! répliqua-t-elle un peu durement avant de rejoindre son seul espoir. »

Après avoir entendu, pendant plus d'une heure, les histoires, plus ou moins crédibles, du fanfaron que Ronon avait de plus en plus envie de présenter de manière intime au mur, Teyla vit une opportunité pour aborder le sujet de son fils.

« Et avez-vous eu l'occasion, au cours de toutes vos fascinantes aventures, de rencontrer des Athosiens ?

Des ? »

Le cœur de Teyla s'accéléra. Son espoir s'estompait.

« Des Athosiens, répéta-t-elle d'une voix qui était moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Oh… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Oui j'ai un souci auditif depuis qu'une créature féroce a tenté de me dévorer…

Elle vous a posé une question ! le coupa Ronon que son blaster démangeait de plus en plus.

Oui, alors… oui, maintenant que vous me le dites…

Où ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la table.

Mhh sur Algadia je pense…

Al…

Et Ratzon… Et…

Attendez. Vous voulez dire que vous en avez rencontré sur plus d'un monde ?

Eh bien oui. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre, leur peuple a été pas mal décimé. Et en l'absence de chef, ils n'ont pas trouvé à s'entendre… Enfin bref, chacun de ces fermiers a fait sa vie à droite à gauche.

Ce sont de fiers guerriers ! »

Cette phrase résonna dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Mh oui, peut-être, murmura le marchand face au regard furibond de Teyla. Enfin bon, voilà ce que je sais. »

La main de Ronon s'abattit sur le bras de l'homme qui se levait.

« On a pas fini.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?!

Nous cherchons un homme avec un enfant, expliqua Teyla en laissant de côté tout faux-semblant.

Là, je ne vois pas, commença le marchand.

Je vous en prie, faites un effort. Il s'agit de mon fils et de son père. »

L'homme se rassit et considéra un moment la femme se tenant devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient. La colère avait laissé place à l'anxiété.

« Ecoutez, cela fait plus de 21 astres lumineux que je n'ai pas vu d'Athosiens. Et encore, quand j'en revois, ce ne sont pas forcément les mêmes. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je les connais tous maintenant. Et que je n'ai jamais rencontré d'homme seul avec un enfant. »

Le cœur de Teyla se serra. Ronon se rapprocha ostensiblement d'elle.

« Mais j'ai vu des enfants. En bas-âge pour certains, déjà adolescents pour d'autres. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient toujours accompagnés par leurs parents.

Est-ce que certains de ces enfants avaient dans les 2 ans ?

Ce je n'en sais rien… Moi les enfants…

Essayez de vous rappeler, insista Ronon en posa une main discrète sur le genou de Teyla.

Oui… peut-être.

Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner les adresses des planètes où vous avez rencontré mon peuple ?

Sans doute. »

Teyla coulissa un regard vers le Satédien. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Ooooooooo

« Et vous travaillez toujours sur cette fabuleuse cité ?

Oui. Enfin je doute qu'après notre petite excursion extra Voie Lactée j'ai toujours ma place dans le projet Stargate. »

Un soupira accompagna cette triste prise de conscience.

« Quand vous reviendrez avec le Docteur Weir saine et sauve sur Terre, ils ne vous en tiendront plus rigueur ! »

Le sourire de Katalia, la jeune infirmière blonde, réconforta quelque peu Rodney.

« Vous en voulez ? reprit-elle en lui tendant une sorte de pain aux fruits. J'en ai pris deux en pensant à vous. »

Le scientifique accepta avec plaisir avant d'engouffrer le dessert au fond de son gosier.

« Et vous, dites-moi, vous avez beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. »

L'infirmière baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux pas dire que vous êtes faignante… ou quoi ! Mais enfin… les Genii ne semblent pas subir de grosses attaques en ce moment. »

La pitoyable tentative du Canadien pour se rattraper fit sourire son interlocutrice.

« Oui, c'est assez calme en effet. Vous savez, nous sommes un peuple de cultivateurs pacifiques. Enfin… nous l'étions. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague vers de lointains souvenirs. Visiblement plus heureux que ceux de ces six dernières années.

Rodney avança timidement sa main vers celle de la jeune femme et la serra légèrement. Elle releva les yeux et ancra son regard dans le sien avant de lui rendre sa faible étreinte.

« Ladon est un meilleur chef que Kolya. Il respecte chaque corps de métier et permet à tous de vivre sa vie.

J'imagine ça sans mal. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser à présent Docteur McKay.

Rodney, appelez-moi Rodney.

Rodney. Très bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi.

Merci… Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? »

Deux regards surpris se croisèrent. Rodney n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

Ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais bien besoin de me détendre. De parler à quelqu'un qui ne me donne pas d'ordre et qui ne me fasse pas de remarque. »

Katalia hocha la tête.

« Je vous dis donc à ce soir Rodney. »

Le scientifique l'observa partir sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle sortit du réfectoire, l'image de Jennifer lui revint en mémoire. Il la chassa bien vite. Non, il ne la trompait pas. Il faisait juste la connaissance d'une jeune femme charmante, voilà tout. Oui… voilà tout…

Oooooooooo

Elizabeth s'observa dans la glace. Ses pupilles aux reflets gris, ses avant bras aux teintes métalliques, ses jambes dont le pigment changeait insidieusement… Autant de signes qui indiquaient la progression constante des nanites. Elle avait réussi à dissimuler ces changements à John la veille au soir et à faire son travail de garde malade. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore pourrait-elle faire bonne figure ? Combien de temps encore arriverait-elle à se battre ? Un soupire passa ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. La délivrance était proche. Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Des coups frappés à la porte. Elizabeth remit rapidement sa tunique en tirant au maximum sur les manches avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Ladon ?

Elizabeth. Je vous dérange ?

Non, pas du tout. Il y a un problème ?

Non pas un problème. Disons que j'aurais eu besoin de vous. Il y a un ou deux détails du traité qui me sont revenus en mémoire cette nuit. Et je pensais les améliorer. Mais avant toute chose, j'aurais voulu votre avis.

Bien sûr… Je devais retrouver John pour sa séance maintenant…

Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. Et le colonel Sheppard déjeune encore dans ses quartiers.

Oh… et bien dans ce cas, je vous suis. »

John regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en moins de 5 minutes. Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle aurait dû être là. Que faisait-elle, Avait-elle oublié leur séance ? Le militaire avisa sa radio. Devait-il la contacter ? Et si elle était avec Ladon ? Et si elle avait encore oublié sa radio pour aller se promener il ne savait où avec ce Genii ?! Les traits de Sheppard se contractèrent. Il commençait à en avoir franchement marre de cette planète ! Ses yeux glissèrent vers le fauteuil roulant que Ladon, justement, avait fait venir d'une de leurs autres planètes exprès pour lui. Quelle attention. Attention qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué d'avoir devant Elizabeth. Il avait toujours refusé de s'en servir. Fierté qui l'amenait à ne pas être tributaire des moyens des Genii. Fierté qui l'empêchait de se montrer faible aux yeux d'un peuple qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, était leur ennemi. Non, il n'allait pas commencer ! Il prit sa radio et contacta Elizabeth.

« Oui ?

Ladon ?

Oh, colonel Sheppard. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien… Où est Elizabeth ?

Elle fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque. »

John retint un juron.

« Ok. Dites-lui que s'il lui reste du temps, elle a un patient qui l'attend.

Déjà ?! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Elizabeth m'a très gentiment aidé pour un traité important et nous étions pris par notre discussion.

C'est rien.

Je vous l'envoie dès qu'elle revient.

Ok.

Vous n'avez besoin de rien pendant que j'y suis ?

Non, je vous remercie, se força à répondre aussi poliment que possible le colonel.

Bien. »

John rompit la communication, tentant de se calmer. Ce Geni.i.. Il lui aurait bien montré sa façon de penser ! Parce qu'une chose était sûre : sa gentillesse exacerbée n'était pas naturelle. Et, fait étrange, elle ne se manifestait que lorsqu'Elizabeth se trouvait à proximité. Il ne voulait qu'une chose maintenant. Que tout redevienne comme avant et qu'ils rentrent tous sur Terre. Teyla, Torren, Ronon, Rodney, Elizabeth et lui.

Il eut le temps de ruminer son énervement un bon moment. L'ex-dirigeante n'arriva qu'un bon quart d'heure pus tard.

La jeune femme entra après avoir frappé deux coups rapides.

« Bonjour John.

Bonjour. »

Elle savait qu'il lui en voulait. Elle-même culpabilisait un peu. Dans les limites permises par les nanites bien sûr…

« Ladon m'a demandé de l'aide.

Oui, il m'a expliqué tout en détail. Vous savez, une infirmière ferait très bien l'affaire si vous vouliez vous faire remplacer.

John…

Non, je suis sérieux. Si vous vous sentez plus utile à potasser des traités avec Ladon qu'être ici et aider un pauvre infirme à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes… »

Elizabeth avança vers lui d'un pas rapide. Trop rapide pour être humain.

« Excusez-moi si je donne de mon temps à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un militaire geignard et égoïste. Excusez-moi si je me sens bien quand je potasse des traités comme vous dites. Excusez-moi si j'essaye de me souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie avant que ces entités ne prennent possession de la moindre partie de mon corps. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, sans crier, sans hausser le ton. Au contraire, son ton était calme. Extrêmement calme. Froid. Tout comme ses yeux. D'un froid métallique.

Si John avait senti son sang bouillir à l'entente des mots « geignard » et « égoïste », il s'était sentit mal à l'aise quand elle avait clairement évoqué son mal être. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi explicite sur ses états d'âme.

Sheppard baissa les yeux et s'agita. Il se sentait bête. Et insensible. Rien n'allait plus depuis cet accident et ça commençait à l'énerver. Il ne savait plus se comporter avec ceux auxquels il tenait. Tous ses repères étaient chamboulés.

Elizabeth, elle, l'observait toujours. Elle attendait. Un mot. Un mot qui lui aurait fait du bien. Qui l'aurait apaisée. Comme ceux qu'il avait toujours su lui dire pour la calmer.

« Vous avez du temps pour moi maintenant ? »

Cette question déstabilisa la jeune femme.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là. »

John releva la tête.

« Vous voulez bien me passer le fauteuil ?

Oui, mais je peux vous porter vous savez ?

Pas deux jours de suite. On pourrait jaser. »

Cette remarque les fit sourire.

« Et puis ça me fera les muscles. Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de faire de sport depuis …un moment.

La course vous manque ? demanda Elizabeth en lui présentant le fauteuil.

Même contre Ronon, c'est vous dire ! répondit-il en prenant appui sur les bras du fauteuil. »

Mais alors qu'il balançait ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur la chaise roulante, son bras gauche se déroba.

La réaction d'Elizabeth fut aussi rapide qu'un battement de cils. Elle attrapa le militaire par les épaules. John, rouge de honte, reprit les bras du fauteuil et le plaça correctement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle le relâcha.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte. Ils sortirent enfin. Le soleil éblouit le colonel. C'est par des journées comme celles-là qu'il aimait le plus courir.

« Patience dans quelques semaines vous vous ferez de nouveau battre par Ronon. »

Sheppard leva la tête vers elle. Elizabeth regardait au loin.

_Patience Elizabeth, dans quelques semaines vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Chez nous. _

7


	41. Chapter 41

Belmene : Et voilà le 41 O_o lol

Edeinn : Oui Rodney a tendance à se sentir seul donc… va-t-il succomber... ? Mystère ! Ro pourquoi tout le monde veut la peau de Kanaan ??Pour répondre à ta question… qui va choisir Liz… sachant que je suis une Shweir convainque… je te laisse deviner ^^ .Pour ce qui est de Ronon, c'est très délicat de présenter une relation amoureuse dans laquelle il est impliqué. C'est pas vraiment le genre sentimental. En même temps on sait qu'il a eu une liaison avec une femme sur Sateda et qu'il est enclin à faire des câlins à tout le monde (confère Rodney et Carson dans Sateda, ou même la sœur de Rodney dans le Tao...).

Ronon soupira en s'asseyant lourdement au pied d'un arbre imposant aux ramures ocre. Encore un. Le…. ? Il avait perdu le compte. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté la planète Genii et guère moins de temps qu'ils écumaient les mondes à la recherche de Kanaan…et surtout de Torren. Le Satédien jeta une grosse branche dans le feu qu'il avait allumé. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes dansantes. 5 mondes. 5 mondes fouillés de fond en comble à la recherche du moindre indice quant à la présence d'Athosiens. Et de deux en particulier.

Et rien.

Il y avait bien eu un espoir il y a quelques jours. On les avait envoyés au cœur de la forêt. Mais arrivés sur place, nulle trace d'Athosiens. Tout au plus une petite maisonnette faite de briques et de broques. Déserte.

Un nouvel échec pour lui. Mais encore plus pour elle.

Ronon sortit son blaster et joua avec pour s'éclaircir les idées. Teyla. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais sa déception, et surtout son désespoir, augmentaient de jour en jour.

L'ex-runner remit brutalement son arme dans son étui. Lui, ne pouvait rien faire ! Il n'osait aucun geste franc et les mots n'étaient pas son fort. Ajouté à cela qu'il s'était donné comme ligne de conduite de ne pas la brusquer… Pourrait-il s'y tenir ? Il n'accordait pas une attention exacerbée à tout le monde. A vrai dire, il n'en avait accordé qu'à une seule personne. Et sa douleur avait été si vive par la suite…

Un bruit. Ronon sortit immédiatement son blaster et le pointa en direction du bruissement. Une ombre, puis une silhouette.

Il remit son arme à sa place.

Teyla apparut, un animal mort dans une main, des baies dans un petit panier confectionné aux premiers jours de leur quête dans l'autre.

Ronon s'approcha d'elle et la débarrassa du gibier avant d'aller dépecer la bête qui ne s'apparentait à rien de connu. Du moins sur Terre.

Teyla s'installa sans bruit près du feu.

Le silence régnait. Un silence fatigué. Un silence mélancolique.

Ce fut étrangement… le Satédien qui prit la parole.

« Tu es sûre que ça se mange ? Ca empeste.

Oui. J'en mangeais parfois étant enfant. Mais c'est vrai que lorsque ma grand-mère préparait, nous nous dépêchions de sortir de la maison.

Nous ?

Talia, Omran, Pnama et…

Et Kanaan ? »

Teyla sourit faiblement avant de redoubler d'effort au décorticage des baies.

Ronon se tut. Il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat. Il avait passé trop de temps avec McKay.

C'est sans un mot qu'il cuisina le gibier.

Lorsqu'il retira la viande du feu, Teyla versa les baies sur un linge étalé au sol.

Ils commencèrent à manger, seuls, au cœur de la forêt.

Teyla s'enferma dans ses souvenirs et ses craintes. Ses souvenirs d'elle et de Torren, sur la cité, heureux, bien que la menace Wraith planât toujours au-dessus d'eux. Et ses craintes. De ne pas le retrouver… de ne plus jamais le voir. De ne plus jamais pouvoir le regarder rire, jouer, explorer… grandir.

Elle réprima un tremblement et baissa la tête pour cacher une larme. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être faible, de se laisser aller. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lever.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Ronon.

Bonne nuit Teyla, répondit le Satédien en tournant à demi la tête. »

L'Athosienne s'allongea un peu plus loin sur une épaisse couverture et se força à fermer les yeux.

Mauvaise idée… De tristes images et de sombres pensées l'assaillirent. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Du mouvement. Derrière elle. Ronon.

Un bruit sourd. Tout près d'elle ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête. Un corps vint s'allonger contre le sien. Puis, après quelques secondes, un bras l'enserra. Doucement. L'anxiété de la jeune femme s'estompa légèrement. Après une hésitation, elle prit ce bras réconfortant et le serra contre elle.

C'est plus apaisée que l'Athosienne referma les yeux. Ses pensées se dissipèrent. La fatigue de la journée l'envahit. Elle s'endormit.

Ronon, lui, garda les yeux ouverts un moment encore. Il fallait qu'ils les retrouvent rapidement. Encore trois planètes. Il serra la femme qu'il aimait contre son cœur et ferma à son tour les yeux.

Oooooooooooooo

Rodney reposa avec satisfaction l'ordinateur qui ne le quittait jamais. Un sourire de fierté peignit ses traits. Enfin ! Au bout de toutes ces longues journées de travail acharné… il avait terminé, ses calculs et ses simulations. Et, le mieux de tout… tous ses pronostics étaient plus qu'encourageants. Oui, il avait fourni un travail de titan et oui il allait réussir ! Il se leva et s'étira. C'est en pensant qu'il était vraiment le meilleur qu'il se dirigea vers la « cantine Genii ».

Mais alors qu'il passait devant les quartiers de John, il ralentit le pas. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient quittés sur des mots et ne s'étaient pas revus depuis. Bien sûr, le scientifique avait eu écho de l'état du militaire. Il s'était amélioré. Du moins au début. Mais depuis quelques jours, les nouvelles se faisaient moins encourageantes. La dernière en date venait de l'avant-veille, quand Katalia l'avait rejoint au dîner la mine un peu plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Quand il lui avait demandé les raisons de ce changement d'humeur, elle lui avait rapporté d'une vois timide l'altercation qu'elle avait surprise dans la petite maison qui avait été attribuée au colonel. D'après ses dires, le docteur Weir avait proposé à John d'observer l'état de son nerf grâce à ses pouvoirs. Le militaire avait refusé avec véhémence. Le ton était vite monté. Toutefois les choses avaient dû s'arranger puisqu'Elizabeth était revenue le lendemain et le surlendemain au chevet de son patient. Le tout en supervisant le chantier du caisson et en aidant Ladon dans la rédaction de nombreux traités.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du scientifique. Il retrouvait l'énergie de la femme active qu'il avait si bien connue. Un bruit. Un garde Genii passa à côté de Rodney en le dévisageant. McKay effaça son air niais et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte.

Un « quoi ? » un peu rude lui fit accueil.

C'est la mine renfrognée que le Canadien entra dans la pièce.

« Ah… tiens donc, marmonna John en se redressant dans ses oreillers. »

Tout heureux de l'achèvement de son travail, Rodney ne releva pas. Il s'approcha du colonel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda John d'un œil méfiant.

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mes calculs sont terminés »

Le militaire se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Cachez votre joie hein ! »

John soupira.

« Bravo McKay, Elizabeth va être soulagée.

A vrai dire, je le suis aussi. Nous devrions tous l'être.

Vous n'excuserez si je ne saute pas sur place. »

Cette fois c'en fut trop.

« Depuis quand vous êtes-vous transformez en grosse larve ?!

La ferme McKay !

Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi vous me progressiez plus ces jours-ci ?!

Comment… ?

Vous croyez quoi ? Que je me désintéresse de vous et de votre état ? Contrairement à vous et votre égoïsme légendaire, je ne me ferme pas au monde quand je vais mal. Je dirais que vous n'arrivez à rien ! Comme je sais que vous avez encore envoyé paître Elizabeth alors qu'elle essayait de vous aider !

On s'est expliqué.

Au lieu de vous expliquer après, vous pourriez réfléchir avant.

Depuis quand vous êtes spécialisé dans les relations humaines ?!

Ok mais je suis très loin d'être un spécialiste ! Mais moi au moins je fais des efforts !

Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je traverse !

Regardez-moi ça, le pauvre petit militaire qui est entouré de ses amis et qui a à son service une des femmes les plus courageuses que les galaxies n'aient jamais portées ! »

John grinça des dents.

« Enfin John ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme ça ! On dirait que vous ne voulez pas plus avancer ! Je… je ne comprends pas.

…

Ok… je vais y aller, capitula le scientifique en tournant les talons.

Je veux en profiter, murmura John d'une voix faible.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, le militaire se racla la gorge. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?! Sans doute le besoin de se confier… Ronon n'était pas là. Teyla non plus. Personne pour le guider. Personne pour lui donner de conseil. Ne restait plus que Rodney…

« Je… veux en profiter, répéta John en fixant le mur devant lui.

Profiter de quoi ?

… d'elle. »

Rodney le regarda bouchée bée. C'était lui ou John Sheppard était en train de s'ouvrit à lui ? Il devait être vraiment désespéré pour en arriver là ! McKay décida d'appliquer les enseignements acquis au cours de ses quelques mois de vie de couple. Il prit une posture droite et mit ses mains dans son dos.

« Vous voulez parler d'Elizabeth ?

Mhh…

Elle vous a manqué ?

D'après vous.

Plus qu'à nous non ? »

Le colonel tourna enfin la tête vers son ami. Il avait fait beaucoup de chemin dans le domaine humain. Peut-être pourrait-il l'éclairer en fin de compte.

« C'est possible.

C'est certain. On est pas aveugle vous savez ?

Comment ça ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, perdant peu à peu de son calme.

« Pendant trois ans vous avez pas arrêté de vous chercher, sur tous les terrains. »

Le militaire se racla la gorge. Il n'était pas prêt à une telle introspection et se demandait si cette conversation était si judicieuse que ça après tout. N'obtenant aucune réponse de John, Rodney ne lâcha pas.

« D'après vous, pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui avez suggéré qu'on parte à sa recherche alors qu'on avait si peu d'indices ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pris tous ces risques pour elle sans certitude absolue ?

Parce que c'était notre devoir !

Vous êtes militaire ! L'évaluation des risques c'est votre truc ! Alors répondez-moi franchement : est-ce que vous auriez réagi de la même façon si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été dans la situation d'Elizabeth ?

Bien sûr ! Si ça avez été vous, Ronon ou Teyla !

Et si ça avait été X ou Y ? Un membre perdu depuis des années ?

…

Vous voyez ?

… J'aurais fait la même chose pour un membre de mon équipe.

Mais c'est pas vrai ?!! J'ai jamais vu aussi têtu que vous !! J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends ! glapit Rodney en s'agitant. Il vous faut vous le dire comment ?! »

John soutint le regard de Rodney, ses doigts s'agrippant inconsciemment aux draps.

Le rouge aux joues, plus nerveux et tendu que ces derniers jours, le scientifique observait le militaire le plus borné qu'il ait jamais vu. C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il souffla :

« Vous l'aimez !! »

Les deux hommes flambèrent l'un comme l'autre.

Sheppard baissa les yeux et réfléchit à ce que venait de dire un McKay rouge brique qui regardait avec insistance les murs de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps … non en fait il n'avait jamais osé se représenter les choses de cette manière. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager. Parce que c'était de toute façon impossible étant donné leur situation respective… Et puis parce qu'elle avait disparu de sa vie.

McKay n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils parlaient de ça ensemble ! Et encore moins que ce soit lui, la personne soi-disant la plus antisociale de l'équipe, qui donne des conseils à celle dont le charme déclenchait des émules aux confins des galaxies ! Il avait changé. Plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé et senti.

« Vous avez faim ? demanda subitement le Canadien. Moi oui ! Je vais me chercher un truc. Vous voulez quoi ? Un sandwich je suis sûr, continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je vous rapporte ça ! »

Et Rodney de sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant un John Sheppard ébaubi.

Tournant rapidement l'angle de la maisonnette en direction du self Rodney manqua de percuter Elizabeth. Ce qui se serait probablement passé si la jeune femme ne s'était pas décaler en un battement de cil.

« Rodney ? Faites attention !

Excusez-moi, répondit le scientifique, haletant.

Vous allez bien ?

Oui.

Rodney… ?

En fait j'ai… une excellente nouvelle !

Oh ?

J'ai terminé mes calculs et lancé mes dernières simulations.

Et ? demanda Elizabeth en tentant de masquer son espoir.

Et… tout roule ! annonça finalement Rodney après avoir ménagé son effet.

Enfin, sourit la jeune femme. Merci Rodney ! »

Le Canadien se laissa étreindre avec fierté et une touche d'émotion.

« Ne nous emballons pas, tempéra-t-il cependant. Il faut que la construction se finisse et que les matériaux trouvés soient incorporés. Après seulement nous pourrons procéder à … votre transformation.

Vous avez raison. Ne crions pas encore victoire. Mais, Rodney … merci de vous démener pour moi.

Mais enfin, c'est normal ! »

Elizabeth ne dit rien. Non, ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas « normal ». Peu de personnes auraient risqué leurs carrières et leurs vies pour une autre. Ses pensées se tournèrent aussitôt vers John. Lui avait tout risqué pour elle et avait perdu beaucoup.

« J'ai dit la bonne nouvelle à John. Il vous attend pour la fêter, mentit éhontément le scientifique.

Bien… merci. »

Elizabeth cacha sa surprise. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, le matin même, il ne lui avait pas semblé d'humeur très liante. Une part de responsabilité lui incombait, elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui proposer une seconde fois d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui.

Le mensonge délivré, Rodney se hâta vers la cantine. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient creusé.

Elizabeth resta un instant sans bouger, gérant les informations. Il avait réussi ! Elle n'en revenait pas Enfin… le but approchait.

C'est toutefois d'un calme olympien qu'elle parvint à la porte des quartiers de John. Voulait-il vraiment lui parler ? Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle en doutait. Elle voulait toutefois partager la bonne nouvelle.

Elle frappa deux coups brefs. Un « entrez » lui répondit. Elle inspira et entra. N'apercevant pas tout de suite le militaire- il n'était plus dans son lit- elle dut le chercher. Ses investigations la menèrent à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Laissez le plateau sur le lit Mckay, je le prendrais tout à l'heure.

…

Ecoutez…. Pour tout à l'heure…. J'aurais pas cru que vous pourriez m'aider. J'ai eu tort, je le reconnais… alors merci. »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, John ouvrit la porte. Il tomba, en fauteuil roulant et en boxer, sur Elizabeth. Il referma la porte au nez de la jeune femme.

« Désolé… je… prends, enfin j'allais prendre un bain. »

Le militaire ferma les yeux et grimaça. Quel pauvre imbécile !

« Vous voulez de l'aide ?

Non, je vais me débrouiller.

… très bien… Quelle est cette aide dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? reprit-elle au bout d'un certain temps. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant vainement une réponse qu'il pourrait le dispenser d'autres questions. Puis, soudain, l'illumination !

« Des trucs… d'homme. »

Elizabeth soupira, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait visiblement aucune envie d'en parler.

De nouveaux coups se firent entendre à la porte principale. Sheppard étouffa un juron. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ?! Pire qu'un hall de gare !

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte. Devant elle, un Rodney rouge coquelicot et tout essoufflé.

« Rodney ? »

John se figea. Si McKay vendait la mèche, il le tuerait de ses mains, fauteuil roulant ou pas ! Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien d'autre que des bruits diffus. Au bout de longues secondes, il entendit la porte se referma, puis des pas. Puis plus rien.

« Elizabeth ?

C'était Rodney. Il nous a apporté de quoi manger. »

Le ton perplexe de la jeune femme s'entendait d'ici. John, lui, soupira, énervé. Ils avaient à peine effleuré le sujet qu'il se prenait déjà pour miss courrier du cœur ! Avec ses gros sabots. Si après ça elle ne se doutait de rien !

« Ah ? Ben commencez à manger. J'en ai – pour des heures pensa-t-il- pour un bon moment. »

Elizabeth s'assit sur le lit, regardant le plateau d'un air las….

Ce fut sa radio qui la tira de ses pensées.

« _Elizabeth_ ?

Ladon ? »

De l'autre côté de la porte, enfin dans son bain, John tendit l'oreille.

« _J'ai relu la partie du traité avec le clan Lomax que vous avez rédigée. Elle est parfaite_.

Merci. Je suis contente que mon aide vous ait été bénéfique.

_Pourriez-vous m'éclairer de nouveau sur une autre partie ? Je voudrais être sûr de moi pour demain_.

Je ne pourrais pas ce soir. »

Le militaire esquissa un sourire.

« _Oh…_

Mais si je me souviens bien, votre rencontre a lieu demain en milieu d'après-midi.

_Oui, c'est exact_.

Peut-être pourrions-nous revoir ça à ce moment là ?

_Oui, avec plaisir_.

Dans ce cas à demain.

_Oui, à demain. Bonne nuit Elizabeth_. »

La communication se coupa.

John se dépêcha comme il put, mais lorsqu'il dut ressortir de la baignoire….

9


	42. Chapter 42

**Belmene : Je suis bien contente que ce passage t'ait plu. Et j'espère que celui qui va venir va te plaire aussi ! Et non j'ai oublié de zapper le nb lol**

**Edeinn : Je suis bien d'accord! Quand il met les bouchées double ça se voit direct ! Ro John un boulet O_o non disons que les sentiments et tout c'est pas son truc donc... Et dis donc Ronon a la cote lol**

Voici la suite, enjoy ! :d

John regardait alternativement son fauteuil et la serviette qu'il avait laissée suspendue au mur dans la précipitation. Quel idiot ! Comment faire maintenant ?! Il avisa le fauteuil. Sa seule possibilité… A la force des bras, il réussit à se redresser pour atteindre ceux du siège roulant. Il bloqua les roues pour s'assurer une meilleure prise puis inspira profondément avant de se hisser. Son torse hors de la baignoire, il expira fortement et balança ses jambes en dehors. Alors qu'il se tirait hors du récipient en bronze, un détail attira son attention : sa jambe gauche avait réagi ! Elle avait amorcé un mouvement. Mais pas un de ces faibles mouvements du tout début, à peine perceptibles à la vue. Non, celui-ci était un mouvement franc ! Et ce détail le déstabilisa. Sa tension musculaire se relâcha une seconde. Une de trop. L'eau fit le reste. Sa main droite dérapa et il glissa lourdement sur le sol.

Elizabeth bondit hors du lit et se précipita à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se retint à l'ouvrir au dernier moment.

« John ? John ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de force, n'entendant aucune réponse.

Ca va, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Mais sa voix étouffée ne trompa pas la jeune femme. Elle balaya la chambre des yeux et avisa une petite couverture sur le lit.

Elizabeth rejoignit la porte de la salle de bain et l'entre-ouvrit avant de passer un bras.

Un instant figé, John fut soulagé en constatant qu'elle se contentait de lui tendre une petite couverture. Il s'en saisit tant bien que mal et s'en couvrit.

« Je peux entrer maintenant ? »

Le militaire aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle n'en fasse rien, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était encore tributaire de ses soins. Même si cela ne saurait durer.

« Ok, fut la seule réponse qu'il donnât. »

Elizabeth ouvrit un peu plus la porte et entra. Son regard balaya rapidement la pièce pour se fixer tout aussi vite sur la serviette suspendue au mur ; Elle la déposa sur la chaise roulante avant de reporter son attention sur un John gêné, adossé à la baignoire. Le rouge de ses joues attestait de sa colère et de sa honte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en le remettant en un rien de temps sur le fauteuil.

Rien de mieux extraordinaire, répliqua le colonel plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. J'ai glissé !

Vous êtes vraiment tête en l'air. Je me souviens d'un temps où vous me rendiez vos rapports avec deux ou trois semaines de retard. »

John ne sut pourquoi, mais ce détournement de conversation estompa quelque peu son embarras.

« C'était au début ça. Après je suis rentré dans le rang.

Rentré dans le rang ?! s'esclaffa Elizabeth. John, vous n'y êtes jamais rentré. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a permis à un bon nombre des membres d'Atlantis de rester en vie. »

Alors qu'elle lui donnait la tenue de nuit suspendue au crochet sommaire de la porte de la salle de bain, il la dévisagea. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le remerciait presque d'avoir désobéit aux ordres.

Le repas débuta en silence. La journée avait fatigué le colonel et Elizabeth réfléchissait aux prochains jours. Maintenant que les calculs de Rodney étaient terminés, ou en passe de l'être, elle devait songer à la manière d'introduire au mieux l'élément déclencheur de ce qu'elle avait baptisé pour elle-même sa « renaissance ». Renaissance que percevaient de mieux en mieux les nanites. Ces organismes lui laissaient de moins en moins de répit. Elle les soupçonnait de vouloir affaiblir son corps pour la faire disparaître en même temps qu'eux. C'était bien le code de conduite qu'elle avait pu observer chez ces machines : si nous ne pouvons survivre, pourquoi les autres le pourraient-ils ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la viande froide gisant dans son assiette. Ce repas était peu engageant. En même temps, comment blâmer les Genii ? Leur installation avait était difficile et malgré leur organisation, ils devaient chasser sur de nombreux mondes pour nourrir l'ensemble de la population. Elle devait donc leur être reconnaissante de leur charité et non pas les critiquer… Ce trait de caractère assez dur, elle le devait aux nanites.

John observait son ex supérieure à la dérobée. Elle avait l'air songeur. Ca lui rappelait le temps où il venait la surprendre à son bureau alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses dossiers. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres à ces souvenirs qu'il refoulait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Alors qu'Elizabeth prenait avec défiance un morceau de viande….

« Courage, c'est pas si mauvais.

Oui….à vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour le goût que je m'inquiète… c'est pour la texture.

Moi, la première fois, c'était pour le goût. »

Elizabeth hocha faiblement la tête.

« Elizabeth, ça va ?

Oui, oui tout va bien.

Dites-moi, reprit le colonel après une seconde.

Rien c'est juste… j'ai hâte de retrouver les plaisirs des humains. »

Le militaire soupira et prit sur lui d'effleurer les doigts de son amie.

« Elizabeth, ça va aller.

Oui, évidemment. Rodney et Ladon font un travail de titan. J'ai confiance.

Oui… vous avez raison. Ils font du bon boulot. Bon, la journée a été longue. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

Et si vous laissiez de côté votre jalousie et votre sale caractère et que vous faisiez une partie d'échec avec moi ? »

Cette question laissa le colonel sans voix. C'est un haussement de sourcils qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Ecoutez….

Je vois John.

Vous voyez quoi ? demanda-t-il en posant instinctivement son plateau au-dessus de sa couverture à l'endroit stratégique.

Je vois en vous, répondit-il en cachant un sourire. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. »

Il l'observa un moment.

« Je prends les blancs, honneur aux infirmes. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et se leva pour prendre le plateau et les pièces que Rodney avait fait confectionner ces derniers jours par des gardes Genii qui « n'en foutaient vraiment pas une rame. ». Elle n'aurait jamais pensé revivre ce genre de soirées un jour…

Oooooooooooo

Rodney était le meilleur. Il le savait.

Rodney était fier. Il le pouvait.

Rodney était heureux. Il le méritait.

15 jours et autant de nuits passés sans dormir.

Penché sur un problème, au départ insondable, que son génie, et accessoirement l'aide d'Elizabeth, avait réussi à percer.

Il était satisfait et … soulagé. Son goût pour le mystère était resté intact et l'adrénaline était toujours le meilleur carburant pour son brillant cerveau.

Allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait… à lui. A sa vie, à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. A ce qu'il avait laissé dans Pégase. A ce qu'il avait retrouvé sur Terre.

Il avait été content au début. Plus d'ennemi à proximité. Plus de danger planant au-dessus de leurs têtes…. Juste lui, ses recherches et Jennifer.

Le scientifique soupira. Jennifer…. Elle lui manquait. Enormément. Même si elle n'avait pas cru en leur mission. Mais c'est parce qu'elle n'était pas dans l'équipe depuis aussi longtemps que lui. Elle n'avait pas vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle l'avait soutenu dans la limite de ses moyens.

Les pensées du Canadien dévièrent alors vers Katalia. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Elle l'avait épaulé dans les moments difficiles. Et Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait… Le stress. Il avait perdu l'habitude de le gérer.

Il se leva et décida qu'il était plus que temps de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Le claquement coïncida avec l'ouverture de la porte principale.

Aucun coup n'avait été frappé.

Une surprise voulait être faite.

Perclus de fatigue, Rodney enleva ses vêtements.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Le Canadien se mit à chantonner puis entra dans la baignoire.

Il s'apprêtait à tirer le mince rideau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

L'intrus rougit.

Deux mains se précipitèrent très au sud de son visage.

L'intrus referma la porte derrière lui.

« Mais… mais…

Bonsoir Rodney…. »

Ooooooooooo

La nuit… noire comme du charbon.

Le vent….transperçant tel des milliards d'aiguilles.

Le chemin…sinueux, inconnu, chaotique.

Autant d'embuches qui auraient fait ralentir n'importe qui.

Mais pas elle.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Surtout pas.

Les branches griffaient son visage, écorchaient ses bras nus, ses mollets découverts.

Elle courut de plus belle.

Il était là. Elle le sentait. C'était sa chance pour le trouver. Sa seule chance.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle les sentait aussi.

Les Wraiths.

Ils n'étaient pas loin.

Elle devait le retrouver avant eux !

Un cri.

Elle s'immobilisa au cœur de la forêt d'encre, les sens en alerte.

Un tour sur elle-même.

De nouveau ce cri.

Mais pas un cri de guerre. Ni un cri de joie.

Un cri de peur. D'angoisse.

Il était là.

Elle avisa l'endroit d'où venait cette plainte et redémarra au quart de tour.

Le cri avait fait place aux larmes.

Les mêmes larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Elle traversa un buisson épais, puis déboucha enfin sur une clairière.

Elle s'arrêta net. Il était là, au milieu de l'herbe, dans un landau en osier. Un landau athosien.

Elle s'élança vers lui.

Arrivée à la moitié de sa course, elle stoppa net.

Un Wraith s'était matérialisé à côté du landau.

Un sourire acéré d'une blancheur terrifiante déchira la nuit.

Un cri. Le sien cette fois. Un cri de terreur lorsqu'elle vit la main s'abattre sur le landau.

Puis un cri inhumain, le sien toujours, quand elle comprit qu'il le vidait de ses forces.

Une secousse. Une autre.

Teyla se redressa en une seconde, le visage inondé de sueur, le souffle court, le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

Elle balaya les environs de son regard fou d'angoisse et finit par le poser sur un Ronon aux aguets.

Une main sur l'épaule, le Satédien la sondait. Wraith ? Cauchemar ? Ennemi en approche ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ?!

« Teyla ?

Oh, Teyla ! la secoua-t-il vivement. »

La jeune femme fixa enfin son regard sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Torren…. Il est…. Dans une clairière… des Wraiths ! »

Le regard de l'Athosienne fit dire à Ronon qu'elle était davantage perdue qu'en alerte.

Aucun ennemi.

Juste un cauchemar.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui avec force, mais en respectant sa fragilité.

« Ca va aller, la réconforta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ca va aller…. »

Teyla ferma les yeux et enserra ce corps apaisant contre elle. Une larme coula. Elle tenta de se contenir. Mes les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire.

C'en fut trop pour elle.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ronon la serra plus fort.

« On les trouvera. On les trouvera tous les deux, souffla-t-il contre sa joue. »

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, il la détacha de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il en récoltant la dernière trace salée du bout des doigts. »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soir, Teyla se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle s'accrocha au poignet de Ronon, dont la main tenait sa joue, et le regarda moins effrayée, plus apaisée.

Les visages étaient proches.

Trop pour qu'ils se séparent comme si de rien n'était.

Trop pour que Ronon résiste encore.

Trop pour que Teyla ne remette une barrière.

Il se pencha.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il prit ses lèvres.

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

**Belmene**** : Merci bien O_o ravie que ça te plaise toujours !! :d**

**Edeinn**** : Oui John ouvre enfin les yeux !! Il serait temps parce que maintenant…**

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus !!**

Rodney écarquilla de grands yeux. C'était le genre de situation à durer… durer… durer… comme dans ces films où le temps semble s'être arrêté. Et l'intrus en face de lui ne consentait toujours à sortir de la pièce. Au contraire, il avançait lentement vers lui… un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé au bord de la baignoire, le Canadien se prit ses esprits.

« Katalia… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? balbutia-t-il.

Je venais vous proposer de passer la soirée avec moi, répondit simplement l'infirmière.

Et… enfin vous auriez pu attendre que je finisse de prendre… mais enfin ! »

La jeune femme cacha un sourire. Elle le trouvait très mignon lorsqu'il était rouge de gêne.

« Rodney… quand je vous demande de passer la soirée avec moi, je veux dire la soirée… et la nuit. »

Cette fois-ci le Canadien ne sut que répondre. D'un geste brusque, il tira le rideau.

« Je… je sors dans une minute.

Très bien, je vous attends dans votre chambre. »

C'est un Rodney totalement écarlate qui sortit de la douche après quelques secondes à se remettre. Il se faisait draguer là ! Une vague de panique l'envahit. Une femme lui faisait des avances ! Comment faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Ca il le savait : repousser ses avances ! C'était clair pour lui. Plus qu'il y a quelques minutes quand il songeait elle allongé sur son lit. Il n'aimait qu'une seule femme ! Et ce n'était pas elle ! Mais maintenant comment faire ? Sheppard ! Il saurait lui ! Sa radio était… posée sur sa table de chevet… Rodney soupira et se redressa. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ! Tout de même ! Il inspira un grand coup et revêtit… sa tenue de jour, se félicitant intérieurement de n'avoir pas sorti son pyjama avec des nounours bleus que Jennifer lui avait affectueusement offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

Katalia observait les quartiers du scientifique avec curiosité. Pas de bibelots personnels, ni de photos de sa bien-aimée. Ou il était discret, ou il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Personnellement, elle préférait la deuxième solution. Elle se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Canadien lui adressa un sourire crispé. Il tenta de prendre un air décontracté et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Alors que… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Je vous l'ai dit. Je voudrais passer la soirée avec vous et…

Ok, alors… euh j'ai un jeu de cartes très intéressant sur l'ordinateur. Je pourrais vous apprendre !

Et passer plus de temps avec vous cette nuit, acheva-t-elle en s'approchant de lui sans tenir compte de sa phrase. »

Rodney jeta un regard à la porte d'entrée. Trop loin pour qu'il puisse fuir. Ok, allez, ce n'était pas un Wraith tout de même ! Il inspira un grand coup et bloqua net l'oxygène lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la Genii se poser sur son torse.

« Katalia, écoutez…

Rodney, détendez-vous et passons une bonne soirée.

Mais pas une soirée comme vous l'attendez, la reprit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et soupira faiblement.

« Je suis très flatté. Vraiment. Vous êtes belle, intelligente, drôle et puis sensible aussi.

Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant vers lui un visage interrogateur.

Ce qui ne va pas ? lui sourit-il. J'aurais jamais cru vivre cette situation un jour. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que je ne suis pas libre. »

L'infirmière Genii hocha la tête et se détacha.

« Mais, si vous le voulez, nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble. Pour parler… ? »

Il avait le rouge aux joues. Il partait sur un terrain totalement inconnu. Econduire une femme !

Katalia le considéra un moment… avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Loin de chez lui, il avait néanmoins refusé ses avances. Il monta encore d'un degré dans son échelle de respectabilité. D'autant qu'il la traitait avec égards.

« J'ai prêté le jeu d'échecs à Sheppard, mais si vous voulez, je pourrais vous montrer ce qu'on appelle le solitaire.

Oui, j'en serais ravie.

Vous avez mangé ce soir ?

Non, pas encore.

Ca vous dire un petit encas pendant qu'on joue ?

Oui. Je vais chercher.

Non, bougez pas, j'y vais. »

Elle le regarda sortir à fond de train de chambre. Elle le suspectait de fuir, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il était tellement… adorable. Oui, bien loin du type d'hommes qu'elle côtoyait d'ordinaire.

OOOOOO

John fut réveillé par une délicieuse odeur. Rien de connu, mais ce fumet lui chatouilla les narines. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. Puis l'autre. La chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre. Une silhouette se détachait néanmoins dans la semi-obscurité. Un faible sourire vint dessiner les traits du militaire.

« Bonjour, marmonna-t-il en se redressant contre ses oreillers.

Bonjour John. »

Cette voix, il se serait rapidement habitué à l'entendre tous les matins.

Il chassa toutefois bien vite cette pensée de son esprit et se frotta les yeux quand Elizabeth entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé cette nuit parce qu'une longue journée nous attend.

Ah bon ? »

Cette nouvelle ne fut pas pour réjouir le militaire.

« Nous allons passés à un autre stade de la rééducation, annonça Elizabeth en posant une sorte de plateau en bois sur les genoux du colonel.

Quel genre ?

Du genre qui vous laissera sur les rotules lorsque le soleil se couchera. »

John grogna quelque chose et enfourna un petit pain dans sa bouche.

Elizabeth le considéra un moment. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé la veille au soir, se contentant de faire des parties d'échecs. Il lui semblait pourtant que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation. Quelque chose qui allait au-delà du handicap qui accablait le militaire. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Malgré ses efforts. Et elle connaissait la cause de son incapacité à percevoir au mieux les sentiments humains. Mais ce qui lui faisait sans doute le plus peur c'est l'indifférence qu'elle sentait grandir en elle quant à ces sentiments. Même l'idée du caisson lui tenait de moins en moins à cœur. Les nanites… se pouvait-il qu'elles aient senti le danger les menaçant et qu'elles aient décidé de détruire toute parcelle d'elle avait qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Cette perspective ne lui arracha qu'un faible frisson.

John l'observait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Et comme toujours dans ces cas là, elle avait cette petite moue qu'il avait remarquée dès les premières semaines de leur arrivée sur Atlantis. S'il omettait les traits durs marquant son visage, il la retrouvait. S'il omettait ses traits… Le militaire détourna les yeux et grignota un bout de pain, désormais froid. Tout le monde évitait d'en parler, Rodney, comme lui ou même Elizabeth, mais tout le monde savait. Tout le monde pressentait que ces sales machines qui polluaient son organisme se battaient de toutes leurs forces pour gagner la bataille de son esprit.

C'est alors qu'il était plongé dans ces pensées bien sombres qu'Elizabeth remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La manche de sa tunique glissa sur sa peau, révélant des reflets métalliques.

John lâcha aussitôt sa fourchette pour saisir son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il presque durement en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et se desserra d'un coup sec de son étreinte.

« Rien.

Elizabeth…

John, je vais bien !

Non, vous n'allez pas bien !

La machine va être prête et tout va… »

La jeune femme se pencha brusquement en avant, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. John se pencha vers elle, une main sur son dos.

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth !! »

Une bouffée de panique envahit le militaire. Elle ne se relevait pas. Son corps était secoué de spasmes.

« Elizabeth ! cria-t-il de plus belle en s'emparant de son avant bras. »

Avant bras qu'il lâcha la seconde suivante. Il était glacé.

John se recula.

Le souffle court, Elizabeth se redressa d'un coup.

Sheppard se figea sur place. Son visage passait alternativement du blanc au gris métallique, tout comme ses iris. L'aider ! Appeler une infirmière, ou McKay !

Instinctivement, il tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes. Impossible !

Il s'empara de sa radio.

« McKay !! McKay !!

_Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

Elizabeth ! Elle a une crise !

_Quoi ? J'arrive !_

Amenez une infirmière dépêchez-vous !! Elizabeth, reprit-il après avoir coupé la communication. Tenez le coup ! »

Mais les spasmes ne cassaient de la traverser, faisant changer son épiderme de couleur.

John avait peur. Peur comme jamais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait impuissant.

En désespoir de cause, il la prit par les épaules, l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras, essayant, contre tout espoir, de faire cesser ces soubresauts hiératiques. Les faire entrer en lui, c'était la seule manière de la débarrasser de ces créatures néfastes.

« Elizabeth, je suis là. Ca va aller, tenez le choc ! Tenez le choc ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. »

Contre toute attente, les tremblements s'estompèrent peu à peu. Et lorsque Rodney, accompagné de Katalia, entra en trombe dans la pièce, elle s'était calmée. Son corps était à présent détendu. Trop détendu… John caressa ses cheveux.

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth ??! »

Le militaire se détacha d'elle. La tête de la terrienne retomba lourdement en avant.

« McKay ! »

Le Canadien sursauta et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Il prit son pouls.

« Elle est à peine consciente, s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière. »

Katalia n'attendit pas plus et sortit précipitamment un produit et une seringue de la trousse qui ne la quittait jamais.

« Tendez son bras, ordonna-t-elle à Rodney. »

Elle s'approcha et piqua énergiquement la seringue dans le bras de la jeune femme.

L'aiguille se cassa net.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

**Belmene**** : Ah ha et encore, tu n'as rien vu !! **

**Edeinn**** : Ronon change encore un petit peu. Bon c'est clair, on a pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça dans la série, mais il faut bien extrapoler à partir de sa personnalité (il a quand même eu au moins une femme dans sa vie !) sans trop s'en détacher. Donc j'espère que pour vous ça sera encore plausible ! Pour le Shweir… oui je malmène, mais c'est pour mieux le retrouver par la suite. D'ailleurs j'arrive à la deuxième partie (j'aurais jamais cru que la première serait si longue !!!!), la plus intéressante je pense. Et Liz va radicalement changer dans cette deuxième partie… que vous aurez la prochaine fois !**

**Enjoy tout le monde !! :d**

Un pas. Deux pas.

Une jambe. L'autre.

Une grimace.

Des mains couvertes d'échardes et d'égratignures.

Une respiration difficile.

Un grognement.

Un corps qui tombe.

Un juron étouffé.

Yeux fermés, visage contre terre, John tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Troisième jour et toujours aussi dur…

Troisième jour et des progrès si faibles…

Il frappa rageusement du poing sur la terre molle et froide.

Il devait y arriver ! Sinon à quoi auraient servi tous ses efforts !

C'est avec une fatigue accrue par les exercices de toute une journée d'efforts que le militaire parvint à s'adosser au tronc d'un arbre. Il sentit à peine l'écorce lui piquer le dos. Il était déjà trop heureux de sentir quelque chose à ce niveau…

Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes. Les résultats étaient là, mais ils étaient tellement lents ! Il ferma les yeux et retint une vague de tristesse. Fatigue et inquiétude ne faisaient pas bon ménage !

Il porta son regard humide vers le ciel. Le soleil se coucherait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Le temps pour lui de revenir au camp et de prendre un bain avant d'aller la voir.

Il secoua la tête, écourtant ses pensées sombres, et tendit la main pour saisir son fauteuil.

Au prix d'un effort à présent surhumain, il se hissa et s'assit enfin. Il bougea les jambes. Celles-ci répondirent. Pourtant cela ne lui convenait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas marcher et encore moins courir ! Comme il y a trois jours ! Il était inutile, comme il y a trois jours. Il ne servait à rien ! Il devait y arriver ! Pour elle, plus que pour lui !

D'un geste hâtif, il commença à faire rouler le fauteuil vers le camp Genii.

Rodney l'attendait à la porte de ses quartiers.

« McKay ?

John, je voulais vous voir.

Ben… vous me voyez là, répliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

C'est à propos du caisson.

Un problème ? murmura le colonel.

Non. Ou si… enfin je ne sais pas.

Dites toujours !

Il est prêt.

C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! répondit John, son cœur battant nettement plus fort.

Oui, mais il reste quelques détails à régler. Comme par exemple le dosage de la matière que vous avez ramenée.

Vous avez pas toutes les infos ?

Oui… mais j'aurais voulu qu'Elizabeth… enfin sans certitude, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise.

Elle vous a donné les formules ?

Euh… oui.

Vous avez vérifié vos calculs ?

Oui… oui tout est apparemment en ordre.

Apparemment ?!

Oh écoutez, c'est la première fois que j'ai à faire ce type de calculs ok ?! Elizabeth a supervisé le travail et m'a donné des tuyaux, mais au final tout ça reste quand même théorique ! Personne ne l'a plus fait depuis…

Oui, oui, ça va ! Je voulais pas vous lancer dans un monologue. »

Sheppard le considéra un moment.

« Elizabeth ne peut pas donner d'avis en l'état actuel des choses. Alors… faites-le.

C'est un risque John !

Et elle risque encore plus si on ne fait rien ! Ces trucs sont en train de la tuer !

Justement, avant de faire quoi que ce soit j'aurais aimé connaître le degré de prise de contrôle des nanites ! Imaginez qu'elles aient pris possession de tout le cortex ?

Et imaginez qu'Elizabeth se batte de toutes ses forces contre ces saloperies en attendant que le caisson soit enfin prêt ! cracha John en fixant froidement Rodney.

Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque !

Rappelez-moi qui a réactivé les nanites pour la sauver la dernière fois ? »

Les yeux du Canadien se rétrécirent. Il avait jugé avoir agi pour le mieux et continuait à le penser !

« John écoutez…

Non, vous allez m'écouter ! Ou elle se bat et le temps est compté, ou elle a perdu la bataille et il faut éradiquer ces parasites avant qu'ils ne décident de s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que je penche pour la première solution ! »

Rodney secoua la tête en soupirant. Il avait peur, mais il savait aussi que le militaire voyait juste. Quel que soit l'état actuel des choses, il fallait intervenir…

« Demain, murmura-t-il en tournant les talons. On mettra tout en place pour demain, répéta-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Qui la veille ? demanda John avant qu'il n'ait refermé la porte.

Ladon. Il attend que vous preniez le relai. »

Le colonel hocha la tête sans un mot et la porte se referma. Ladon… Il n'avait rien dit sur la crise d'Elizabeth, mais n'avait pas manqué de lui jeter des regards presque froids. Comme s'il le rendait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'était pas responsable ! Juste inutile ! Mais à bien y réfléchir, quel sentiment était le meilleur….. ?

Oooooooooooooo

Le pouls de Teyla s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du petit point à l'horizon, dépeint par les habitants du petit village qu'elle venait de quitter en compagnie de Ronon comme un repère de réfugiés, probablement Athosiens…. Mais rien n'était moins sûr…

Et pourtant, elle se refusait à considérer l'hypothèse que ces gens ne soient pas de son peuple, parce que ça signifierait la fin de l'espoir. Et ça, elle s'y refusait !

Ronon n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient partis du village. Il savait que le moment était grave. Soit ils les trouvaient aujourd'hui, soit cela en était fini. Et ça, comme elle, il aurait du mal à le digérer ! Quelle que soit l'issue de tout ça, il devrait être là pour elle. Comme il l'avait été il y a trois nuits. Le Satédien se replongea brièvement dans ses souvenirs. Il y a trois nuits ils avaient fait un pas. Elle s'était de nouveau rapprochée de lui, laissant de côté ses barrières. Barrières qu'elle avait tenté de replanter le lendemain matin. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le loisir de prendre cette option et s'était résigné à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Lui qui d'ordinaire rechignait à parler de lui et plus encore de ce qu'il ressentait, avait pris le risque de lui dire ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Allant même jusqu'à lui dire que Kanaan était un rival pour lui. Il s'était attendu à tout un panel de réactions : de l'éclatement d'une dispute à une gifle retentissante en passant pas l'ordre de retourner sur la planète Genii sans elle. Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, il n'en fut rien. Elle l'avait considéré gravement un moment. Un très très long moment…. Puis avait hoché la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit. Se contentant de le fixer dans les yeux d'un air sérieux, comme se rendant compte que l'instant du choix était arrivé. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'interminables secondes qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer une phrase, une seule : « Kanaan n'est pas un rival. ». Il avait eu peur de comprendre. Il avait eu peur que cette phrase veuille dire radicalement l'inverse de ce qu'il espérait. Lui, le grand guerrier qui affrontait les Wraiths sans ciller avait eu peur. Evidemment, il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Et pour en avoir le cœur net, il s'était penché vers elle, sans cesser de la fixer dans les yeux. Il sut. Alors, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, la prenant dans ses bras. Tout avait été mis à plat. Tout était clair.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de profiter de cette relation affirmée naissante. Ils avaient dû aller à la recherche d'informations nouvelles et s'étaient rapidement retrouvés sur cette planète. Et maintenant ils marchaient, les yeux rivés sur ce point qui se rapprochait.

Soudain Teyla ralentit le pas, puis s'arrêta.

Ronon s'arrêta quelques pas derrière elle et attendit.

« Teyla ? finit-il par demander. »

La jeune femme tourna peine la tête, les yeux rivés sur le village se trouvant maintenant à moins de cent mètres d'eux.

« Teyla ça va ? reprit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Oui, sursauta l'Athosienne en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Oui, tout va bien. »

Cette fois, elle se retourna entièrement et se força à lui sourire.

« Eh, ça va aller ! la rassura le Satédien en posant cette fois ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Oui, tout va bien…. Oui, tenta-t-elle de se persuader. »

Une des mains de Ronon glissa sur la joue de Teyla et la caressa. Il n'était pas adepte de ce genre de gestes, mais avec elle, c'était naturel. L'Athosienne rosit. Elle non plus n'était pas habituée à le voir aussi démonstratif. Elle n'était pas habituée, mais elle aimait.

D'un commun accord, les deux Pégasiens rejoignirent le village. Enfin village… C'était beaucoup dire ! Il s'agissait davantage d'une vingtaine de huttes plus ou moins bien bâties.

« Où ils sont passés ? grogna Ronon, une main sur son blaster.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Teyla, la gorge serrée. On nous avait pourtant dit que ce village était habité. »

La jeune femme se tut, sa respiration se raréfia. Chaque pas se faisait plus difficile que le précédent. Chaque souffle plus douloureux.

Ronon scrutait les alentours, tous ses sens en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était calme. Trop. Deux hypothèses lui vinrent à l'esprit pour expliquer ce silence dérangeant : ou les Wraiths avaient découvert le village, ce qui serait en contradiction avec les dires des précédents villageois. Toutefois, ceux-ci étaient protégés par l'épaisse frondaison des arbres, ce qui pourrait expliquer que ces vampires ne les aient pas repérer. Ou bien…

Mais le Satédien n'eut pas le loisir de pousser plus avant ses réflexions.

En une fraction de secondes, une clameur menaçante s'éleva, des dizaines de corps les encerclèrent, certains brandissant de simples fourches, d'autres des armes plus sophistiquées, issues visiblement de trocs avec des peuplades plus avancées, d'autres encore des fusils et autres défenses d'origine Genii.

Ronon qui, au départ, les avait tous visé l'un après l'autre, dut se résigner à les fixer d'un regard noir au côté d'une Teyla étrangement plus soulagée qu'inquiète.

« Baisse ton arme, demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'émotion.

Teyla…

S'il te plait, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui. »

L'ex-runner hésita un moment, mais voyant que les villageois baissaient d'eux-mêmes leurs armes, il en fit autant.

Les murmures se répandirent alors comme une traînée de poudre et, bientôt, la foule se fendit pour laisser passer un homme grand, brun, de stature imposante.

Le cœur de Teyla battit plus fort.

« Kanaa , souffla-t-elle à voix tellement basse que seul Ronon fut à même de la capter.

Teyla ? »

L'air dubitatif de celui semblant être le chef du groupe eut pour effet d'accroître la rumeur. Un geste du bras la fit pourtant taire en une seconde.

« Teyla, c'est bien toi ?

Oui…. »

Il s'avança cers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle en fit autant. Leurs fronts se touchèrent. La seconde suivante, l'Athosien la serrait dans ses bras.

Ronon se crispa sur son blaster.

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

**Eidenn**** : Ah ben je sens que la suite va te faire péter un plomb O_o Zen !!**

**Bon elle est micro, mais j'ai pas du tout le temps en ce moment… dsl !!**

Le silence était revenu dans la foule et tous les regards étaient braqués vers Kanaan et les deux visiteurs. Les Athosiens présents étaient tous stupéfaits. Teyla Emmagan… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait plus espéré la revoir un jour. Elle était partie depuis si longtemps. Des rumeurs prétendaient même qu'elle était morte.

« Teyla… j'ai du mal à croire que c'est bien toi. »

L'Athosienne lui sourit avant de se détacher de lui. Elle lui prit les mains et se tourna vers Ronon. Le regard du Satédien la refroidit légèrement. Elle serra une dernière fois les mains de Kanaan avant de les lâcher.

« Ronon Dex, salua l'Athosien avant de s'incliner ostensiblement. »

L'ex-runner lui répondit brièvement avant de dresser son emprise sur le blaster.

« Mes frères, réjouissons-nous de ce retour inattendu et dressons une table digne de ce nom pour festoyer avec nos amis. »

Teyla sentit une légère déception au prononcé du mot « amis », mais fit semblant de rien.

Kanaan ouvrit la voie aux deux visiteurs. Un pas derrière Teyla, Ronon avait le visage fermé. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, mais ce qui le stressait le plus se déroulait sous ses yeux : Teyla aux côtés de Kanaan. Malgré l'explication qu'il avait eu avec elle quelques jours plus tôt, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son arme le démanger.

Le village entier se mit au travail pour dresser une table de banquet qui aurait fait rougir Obélix.

Kanaan n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait accueilli la femme qu'il n'espérait plus voir depuis des mois et des mois… Sa présence à ses côtés le troublait.

Teyla jetait des regards de tout côté. Elle repéra certains Athosiens qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis des mois, voire des années, certains même qu'elle pensait perdus à tout jamais. Elle en reconnu d'autres avec plus de difficultés. C'était pour la plupart des adolescents que les traits de l'enfance avaient quittés. Tous lui étaient plus ou moins familiers. Manquait cependant à l'appel l'un d'eux. N'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Kanaan. Elle resta intriguée une seconde en voyant son regard brillant posé sur elle, mais se reprit bien vite.

« Kanaan, où est-il ? »

Le chef Athosien baissa les yeux. Ce qu'il redoutait de lui dire devait sortir. Il espérait simplement qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir failli. Il inspira profondément et ancra son regard dans celui de la jeune femme pendue à ses lèvres.

« Teyla… Torren… Torren est ailleurs. »

En un dixième de seconde, le visage de la Pégasienne perdit tout sa couleur. Si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait effondrée.

Ronon serra les mâchoires et jeta un regarda à Teyla. Il aurait voulu se lever et lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés, d'une main sur l'épaule, au moyen d'une étreinte quelconque. Mais il ne voulait pas rajouter l'embarras à la tristesse. Alors il se contenta d'attendre la suite du discours de Kanaan. Discours qui tardait à venir…

La faible parcelle de patience que le Satédien avait réussie à conserver le quitta brusquement.

« Que voulez-vous dire par « il est ailleurs » ? gronda Ronon d'une voix sourde. »

Kanaan se tourna vers lui, comme s'il venait de seulement se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas ici, rétorqua-t-il un peu plus froidement.

Kanaan… »

La voix de Teyla n'était plus qu'un souffle. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément une réponse dans ceux de celui à qui elle devait une des choses les plus chères à son cœur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que l'Athosien se rendit compte du double sens de ses paroles. Il prit bien vite la main de la femme qu'il avait aimée et la serra.

« Il est en sécurité, se hâta-t-il de préciser. Il est… avec sa nourrice. »

Seul Ronon perçut l'hésitation dans la voix de leur hôte. Teyla était trop soulagée pour y faire attention. Elle serra plus fort encore sa main avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Enfin elle savait. Enfin… après tous ces mois… un faible sourire éclaira ses lèvres. Une larme coula, mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa joue. Elle l'essuya promptement.

Après cette tension palpable, les Athosiens se détendirent et commencèrent à prendre quelques pièces de viande et des légumes dans les plats disposés devant eux.

Teyla se reprit et accepta les plats que lui présentaient les membres de son peuple. Mais bientôt une autre question lui vint à l'esprit :

« Où est-il ? »

Kanaan fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il espérait que les questions qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre attendraient qu'ils soient seuls…

« Il est sur une planète amie. Nous avions eu une alerte aux Wraith il y a deux jours et j'ai préféré l'envoyer dans un endroit sûr.

Une alerte au Wraiths ? répéta Teyla.

Une fausse alerte, précisa aussitôt Kanaan. Mais tout va bien. Il devrait rentrer dans quelques jours.

On peut pas aller le voir ? demanda Ronon, sans détacher son regard de celui de l'Athosien.

Si, bien sûr. Mais… Teyla, je pourrais te parler seul à seul ? »

La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers Ronon pour chercher son accord tacite, mais ne constata qu'en dehors de Kanaan, personne ne semblait l'intéresser. Elle acquiesça donc et se leva à la suite du chef.

« Détendez-vous, faites comme chez vous, lança Kanaan à l'adresse de Ronon dans une relative politesse, avant de poser une main sur la taille de Teyla et de l'entraîner à sa suite, faisant se crisper le Satédien sur son blaster. »

3


	46. Chapter 46

**Edeinn : Ronon.. devra encore attendre un chouille avant de dégommer Kanaan lol Quant à la machine anti nanites… Ah oui moi j'attends la suite de ta fic !! O_o**

**Belmene : Le coup de bambou arrive !! **

Il la contemplait, assis dans son fauteuil. Celle qu'il avait toujours considérée comme indestructible, celle qui avait toujours su faire preuve d'une immense force, et pas seulement de caractère. Il soupira. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la main de celle qui allait bientôt franchir un cap important…Personne. Un espoir chancelant. Alors... il lui prit la main. Délicatement. Il n'avait pas peur de la réveiller…De la briser peut-être ? Non, simplement peur de la toucher. Peur de se laisser aller aux sentiments qui l'habitaient depuis trop longtemps et qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer. Parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Parce qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que lui ou qu'eux à gérer sur le moment. Puis il y avait eu ces quelques aventures, à elle et lui. Lui parce qu'il la sentait inaccessible… puis parce qu'il pensait ne pas la mériter. Elle de son côté n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot ou fait un seul geste vraiment concret vers lui. Il y avait eu ces regards. Il y avait eu ces sourires et cette complicité… Une tension, toujours palpable. Mais ce stade n'avait jamais été dépassé.

John soupira et secoua la tête. Il déraillait ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ?! Il reporta son regard sur l'ex dirigeante. Il y pensait parce qu'il avait peur d'avoir gâché toutes ses chances. Quand il l'avait revue... en clone… en esprit… il avait tellement souffert de voir ses « doublures », souffert de se rendre compte de sa bêtise, de ses chances réduites à néant de lui dire un jour la moitié de ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, ils avaient dû gérer un autre problème. Encore un. Il n'était pas d'un naturel défaitiste ni pessimiste… mais là c'était à croire que le sort s'écharnait contre eux !!

Un bruit à l'extérieur. Un bruit qui se rapprochait. Il savait que c'était l'heure. Il serra une dernière fois la main de celle étendue sur le lit.

« Ca va aller Elizabeth. On va vous sauver et tuer toutes ces saloperies ! Je… je vous… »

Le militaire stoppa net dans sa phrase lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il eut juste le temps de retirer sa main. Rodney apparut sur le seuil.

« Sheppard ? Je croyais que vous étiez… enfin ailleurs.

Vous êtes prêt ? demanda le militaire en tournant son fauteuil vers lui.

Oui, on venait chercher Elizabeth pour la mettre dans le module.

On ? »

Ladon apparut à son tour sur le palier.

« Je vais la porter, annonça le Genii d'une voix douce en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme. »

John ne dit rien, se contentant de le voir la prendre dans ses bras, mâchoires serrées.

Rodney s'écarta pour laisser passer le couple.

« Vous venez ? demanda Rodney en leur emboîtant le pas. »

Le colonel acquiesça sans mot dire. L'enjeu était plus important que ce Genii ou que lui-même. L'enjeu c'était elle.

Au dehors, sur la grande place, avait été disposé le sas alimenté par la source d'énergie trouvée dans le laboratoire. Autour de ce dispositif la majorité du peuple Genii attendait dans un silence de plomb. Certains semblaient simplement curieux de l'évènement, d'autres étaient armés, visiblement prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. John serra les dents et les dévisagea d'un regard dur. Si l'un d'eux tentait quoi que ce soit à son encontre… Tout paralytique qu'il était, il leur ferait payer !

Ladon déposa le corps d'Elizabeth dans le sas, avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. A ses côtés, Rodney, ordinateur en main, vérifiait les derniers détails. S'il ratait cette opération là… il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Et il n'était pas certain que John lui laisse le loisir de se lamenter sur son sort ou son incompétence. Il le tuerait avant…

« Ok, c'est bon, tout est prêt, annonça-t-il finalement en tentant de prendre la voix la plus sûre possible. La vérité ? Il était terrorisé. »

Ladon se redressa, non sans avoir discrètement pris la main d'Elizabeth dans la sienne et lui avoir murmuré un : « Je serai là à votre réveil. ». Mais pas assez discrètement toutefois… John n'en avait raté une miette….

Le cœur serré, tout comme ses poings, il ravala sa frustration et fit taire les prémisses de sa colère. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment…

Rodney appuya sur un panneau de contrôle rudimentaire et un couvercle en verre se referma sur le corps immobile d'Elizabeth. Le scientifique jeta un regard à John. Celui-ci lui donna son accord tacite. Le Canadien inspira profondément puis…

« On y va, souffla-t-il en appuyant sur un bouton du caisson. »

Un bruit diffus sortit de ce qui ressemblait à présent de manière effrayante à un cercueil.

Les yeux de tous étaient rivés sur la structure en métal qui trônait au milieu de la grande place. Le bruit s'amplifia. Les parois se mirent à trembler. Au début faiblement. Puis de plus en plus fort.

« McKay ? demanda John en ne cessant de fixer le caisson.

Oui, oui, attendez… non tout va bien !

Le fait que ça paraisse prêt à exploser ?!

Mais non, c'est juste la source d'énergie qui fait des siennes.

Nous avons pris les matériaux les plus solides que nous ayons, assura Ladon en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet lui aussi. »

Les yeux de Rodney balayèrent l'écran d'ordinateur, d'un air fébrile. Non, tout allait bien…. Tout… même si ça tremblait dangereusement…. Très dangereusement…

Le bruit provenant du caisson augmenta encore en intensité. Encore… encore….

« Rodney ! C'est pas normal ! cria John pour couvrir le grondement.

Mais si ! répondit le scientifique d'une voix aigüe. »

La foule s'était peu à peu écartée du caisson. A elle non plus ces tremblements anarchiques ne lui disaient rien qui vaille…

« Docteur McKay, intervint Ladon, à présent lui aussi tout aussi alarmé.

70 %, répondit le scientifique les yeux rivés sur son écran ordinateur. »

John serra les doigts sur les bras de son fauteuil. Il le sentait très mal …

« 73 !! »

Le caisson trembla encore et encore… soudain un des boulons pourtant soudés au tout, céda et fut propulsé à des dizaines de mètres. Un cri général l'accueillit. La foule se dispersa en un instant. Seuls quelques gardes, mains sur le fusil, restèrent. Bien qu'a priori, ils auraient bien fui aussi. Mais le chef des armées était là…

« Rodney ! Arrêtez ça ! hurla Sheppard.

Non, ça la tuerait ! 78 ! »

Ladon, John et Rodney, le cœur battant, observaient la machine. Il fallait que ça marche. C'était sa seule chance !

« Tenez le coup Elizabeth, murmura John en se cramponnant au fauteuil.

Allez Docteur Weir, chuchota Ladon, les poings serrés. »

Un second boulon. Un glapissement de surprise, celui de Rodney.

« _C'est pas vrai, ça va lâcher_, pensa-t-il très fort. _Il ne faut pas que ça lâche_ !! 85 %, cria-t-il. »

Une lumière bleue commença à s'élever du caisson.

« C'est quoi ça ?! gronda John.

C'est le matériau que vous avez ramené.

Ce qui sert à détruire les nanites ? interrogea Ladon.

Oui. 90 !! »

Les trois hommes retenaient presque leur respiration. L'onde s'éleva dans les airs. La main sur son P90, bien piètre défense en l'occurrence, Sheppard observait la scène. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que le caisson ne cède pas avant la fin de la transformation. Autrement, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Un autre boulon ! Cette fois Ladon s'approcha à grand pas de Rodney.

« Docteur McKay !

96 % ! Ca va tenir ! »

L'aura bleue enveloppa entièrement le caisson, sous le regard apeuré, mais fasciné, du scientifique.

La lumière bleue s'intensifia. Une sorte de fumée blanche commença à filtrer de la machine ; Ladon recula d'un pas. John ne bougea pas.

Rodney recula prestement.

« 98 !

Docteur McKay, venez ! »

D'une main sur le bras, le chef Genii le força à le suivre.

John voulut s'approcher, mais d'un signe de tête, Ladon ordonna à un de ses hommes de faire rapidement reculer le fauteuil.

« Non !! Rodney !

99 !! »

Le bruit était à présent assourdissant et l'aura bleue aveuglait ceux encore présents sur la grande place. Tous se bouchaient les oreilles.

« 100 % !! s'égosilla Rodney. »

Le bruit s'intensifia encore…. Encore puis… une explosion retentit avec une force jamais égalée.

La seconde suivante, un silence de pierre s'abattait sur le village.

Le cœur battant, en sueur, John se défit de l'emprise du garde genii et roula en direction du caisson. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. Le couvercle s'était évaporé sous le souffle de l'explosion. Des morceaux de la machine gisaient ici et là dans l'herbe.

« Elizabeth, murmura-t-il en approchant de l'intérieur de l'engin. »

Le colonel stoppa net.

« Elizabeth… »

Ooooooooooooo

Teyla suivit Kanaan sous le couvert d'arbres en bordure du village. L'air était frais, le lieu paisible. Et pourtant aucun des deux Athosiens ne semblait serein. Lui avait quelque chose à avouer. Elle redoutait d'apprendre une chose qui lui déplairait… malgré ses sentiments… malgré ses paroles… malgré ses certitudes…

Kanaan stoppa enfin sous une sorte de chêne immense. D'un geste emprunt d'hésitation et de douceur, le Pégasien prit la main de la femme qu'il aimait …

« Teyla…

Dis-le moi Kanaan. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle l'observait sans ciller. Sans sourire. Mais sans hostilité non plus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle savait. Elle avait toujours su… Ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème pour se comprendre d'un seul regard. C'est ce qui avait été à la base de leur complicité. C'est ce qui avait fait leur force lors de combat. Et la force de leur couple par la suite…

« Torren… est avec sa nourrice.

Et cette nourrice… qui est-ce ? »

Sa voix était calme, sans heurt. Elle attendait juste une réponse.

« Thalia. »

Teyla cessa de respirer l'espace d'une seconde. Celle qui avait également eu des vues sur Kanaan du temps de leur adolescence… Celle qui avait toutefois su s'effacer pour lui laisser la place, restant même une bonne amie. Teyla sourit faiblement. C'était de bonne guerre.

« Elle a eu des jumeaux… qui ont péri avec leur père dans une rafle Wraiths, expliqua tristement Kanaan. Elle avait du lait et pas d'enfant. Torren n'avait ni lait ni de mère… »

Teyla baissa la tête et tenta de contenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de l'envahir.

« Teyla…

Non…. Tu as eu raison. Thalia est quelqu'un de doux et bienveillant. Je n'ai aucun doute… sur le fait qu'elle soit une bonne… »

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

« Non…. Elle prend soin de lui… elle l'aime, mais crois moi. Il n'a pas oublié qui est sa vraie mère. »

Teyla l'enserra à son tour.

« Tu voudras attendre qu'ils rentrent ou préfères-tu que je te donne les coordonnées ?

J'attendrais… je crois… qu'il faut que je me prépare à son retour, acheva-t-elle en se détachant.

Bien. Teyla… tu m'as manqué.

Vous aussi. »

Il ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas dit tout à fait ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais … c'était mieux ainsi. Il le savait.

Des bruits de villageois réclamant leur présence leur parvinrent.

« Si nous y retournions ? proposa Kanaan.

Laisse-moi une minute, je vous rejoins. »

L'Athosien embrassa le dos de la main de Teyla et la quitta.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle porta une main à sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Le stress, la fatigue et l'angoisse de ces derniers jours prirent alors le dessus sur sa force et sa dignité. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Mais silencieusement. Comme durant ces derniers mois quand elle pensait à son peuple. A son fils…

Elle réprima un sanglot, n'entendit pas des pas s'approcher d'elle. Et lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, un couteau vint piquer la gorge du visiteur en une seconde.

Le visage baigné de larmes, Teyla relâcha rapidement sa prise.

« Ronon, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en se retournant pour ranger son arme. »

Nullement dérouté par l'accueil qu'elle lui avait réservé, après tout lui aussi aurait réagi de la sorte, le Satédien posa de nouveau la main sur l'Athosienne. Cette fois sur sa taille.

Teyla tressaillit, mais ne se retourna pas.

Ronon soupira et l'obligea à lui faire face. Les yeux balayant les horizons, Teyla s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder.

« Nous devrions rejoindre nos hôtes, suggéra-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté.

Viens, fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna avant de l'attirer à lui.

Non…. Ronon… »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir faible. Surtout pas devant l'homme pour qui elle éprouvait de forts sentiments.

Lui ne dit rien. Elle refusait de se confier à lui, de le laisser la réconforter, mais Kanaan…

« Ouais on ferait bien de les rejoindre. »

Sur ce, l'ex-runner tourna les talons et rejoignit le village.

Teyla soupira. Tellement d'informations… tellement de changements… Elle devait faire le point…

6


	47. Chapter 47

**Edeinn**** : Ah ha… a-t-elle survécu… est-elle morte dans d'atroce souffrances… qui sait….Merci pour les compliments en tout cas, ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir !**

**Belmene**** : Mhh merci pour ton com !**

**Et maintenant la suite….**

Elle était là. Inerte. Elle ne bougeait pas. Ne semblait pas respirer non plus. Comme lui en fait. Lui qui l'observait les yeux ronds. Les yeux hagards. Les yeux exorbités. Les yeux…effrayés. Ses mains agrippaient de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. _Non. Non non non_… Ce mot passait en boucle dans sa tête. Rempart à sa peur. Peur qui se muerait en colère contre ceux présents autour de lui, même s'ils n'y étaient pour rien, il le savait. Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Si la douleur était trop vive, personne ne devait être dans les parages. Mieux valait …Ensuite il y aurait les cris, les larmes, le désespoir. Comme il y a plus de deux ans quand il avait cru l'avoir perdue. Et à ce moment là personne non plus ne devrait l'approcher. Parce qu'il se laisserait aller. Comme il y a deux ans. Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un le voie dans cet état de tristesse !

Tout à ses pensées macabres, John n'entendit pas les pas de Rodney, puis ceux de Ladon. Les deux hommes, le premier tremblant, le second plus stoïque, mais intérieurement alarmé, s'approchèrent à leur tour du caisson. Et firent le même constat muet que le militaire. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce calme apparent, malgré l'espoir qui s'amenuisait au fil des secondes, un détail n'échappa à personne : elle saignait. Etrangement peu étant donné la puissance de l'explosion, mais elle saignait. Le couvercle, la cloison, ou peut-être les nanites dans un dernier effort pour survivre, l'avait sans doute protégée. Lui épargnant ainsi d'être déchiquetée par le souffle de l'explosion.

Le silence perdura encore un moment.

John fut le premier à réagir.

« McKay ! Dites-moi si elle est encore en vie ! »

Le Canadien sursauta et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il avança sa main avec hésitation. Puis toucha enfin son visage. Sa peau était froide. Très froide. Ce fut le déclic dont avait besoin McKay pour réagir enfin en scientifique. Il prit son pouls.

« Il est faible ! Elle fait un choc thermique !! Des couvertures !! »

Le regard de John se braqua sur Ladon. Le chef Genii mit une seconde à peine avant de crier à ses gardes d'exécuter l'ordre du Docteur.

Six d'entre eux coururent jusqu'aux maisons en bordure du village.

Le temps sembla alors s'étirer. Les secondes parurent des minutes et les minutes des heures.

Rodney avait les yeux fixés sur le village. John sur Elizabeth. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main, lui dire de tenir le coup, qu'ils allaient tout faire pour ne pas la laisser mourir. Mais il n'était pas seul. Et il ne pouvait pas se montrer encore plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Docteur McKay, est-ce qu'Elizabeth est transportable ? demanda Ladon en tentant de maîtriser ses nerfs.

Je ne sais pas… peut-être… ou peut-être qu'elle a une hémorragie interne… j'en sais rien ! »

John sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Elle saigne… les nanites sont parties… ? Respiration faible… elle a froid…Possibilité qu'elle meure. _C'est à cet instant qu'il ressentit toute la misère de son état. Il tourna, rageur, la tête vers le village. Les soldats mettaient du temps ! Trop ! Lui serait déjà revenu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?! »

Ladon serra les dents mais ne répondit rien. Lui aussi se le demandait.

Enfin, les six gardes revinrent. Sheppard ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il lui sembla qu'ils ne s'étaient mis à courir qu'en vue du caisson… et de leur chef.

Tout se passa ensuite plus vite : Rodney brancha délicatement Elizabeth à son moniteur. Grâce à la technologie Genii, empruntée, ou plus justement volée à d'autres civilisations plus avancées, il parvint à déterminer si quelconques lésions étaient à déplorer. Et malheureusement, elles étaient nombreuses… mais rien qui ne correspondant à un épanchement interne de sang. Le transport était donc possible.

Emballée dans des tonnes de couvertures, Elizabeth fut, avec milles précautions, transportée dans un brancard de fortune, tranchant avec la technologie dont le Docteur McKay venait de se servir. Paradoxe de cette civilisation…

John suivait en fauteuil roulant, les yeux rivés sur Elizabeth, manquant à plusieurs reprises de perdre le contrôle de ses roues.

Enfin elle fut installée dans une maison calme. Enfin les gardes les laissèrent en paix. Enfin Rodney put se concentrer davantage sur son cas. Ladon, quant à lui, ordonna à ses cuisiniers, des soldats commis aux fourneaux, de préparer des bouillons chauds. Même s'il était peu probable que la jeune femme se réveille d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il voulait être prêt. Au cas où…

« Ses signes vitaux sont faibles. Elle est déshydratée. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis au moins une semaine…Je comprends pas…

Vous ne comprenez pas quoi ? s'impatienta John.

Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait qu'elle soit encore en vie, répondit Rodney en le dévisageant…. visiblement perdu.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? finit par demander le chef Genii.

Il faut l'alimenter !

Par quel moyen ? demanda John.

Par une sonde, enfin n'importe quoi permettant de lui drainer tout ce qu'il faut en protéines, lipides, tout pour qu'elle reste avec nous ! Ladon ?!

Oui ! Oui j'ai ce qu'il faut. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Vous êtes sûr que la menace nanites est éradiquée ? interrogea le colonel une fois le Genii sorti.

Oui, ça je peux vous le confirmer à 200 % ! »

John poussa un soupire de soulagement. Ce qui attira une bonne fois pour toute l'attention du scientifique. Il observa le militaire d'un œil neuf. Il était fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés. Il était légèrement avachi sur son fauteuil. Son œil était morne, inquiet… Il était épuisé !

« Sheppard, si vous alliez vous coucher ?

C'est ça oui, siffla John en ne quittant pas Liz du regard.

Ecoutez, elle sera encore dans les vapes pendant un bon moment.

Dans les vapes, vous voulez dire dans le coma ?

Non, juste dans les vapes.»

Cette affirmation retira un poids sur le cœur du militaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Il faut que vous alliez dormir !

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? répéta Sheppard en croisant le regard du Canadien.

Rien… si ce n'est rester auprès d'elle.

Et vous ?

Il faut que je fasse des analyses pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement. Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps rester ici.

Vous en faites pas, je veillerai…

Moi aussi. »

C'était Ladon qui avait parlé. Il amenait avec lui la perfusion et semblait aussi déterminé que John. La tension qui se faisait sentir entre les deux hommes rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Rodney rompit le silence gênant en se raclant la gorge.

« Bon…je vais commencer ma batterie de tests. Surtout qu'elle reste au chaud et qu'elle se nourrisse ! »

Les deux chefs militaires acquiescèrent.

Le scientifique s'échappa rapidement.

« Je prendrai le premier tour de garde cette nuit, lâcha Ladon.

Non, c'est moi.

Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes fatigué. Vous vous endormirait sur place. Si elle se réveille…

Je serai là ! »

Ladon baissa les yeux le premier. Il ne voulait pas créer de conflit. Il avait autre chose à faire. Et il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Elizabeth par des cris ou une dispute quelconque. Elle serait sans doute assez désorientée comme ça. Il capitula donc.

« Très bien. »

Il installa la sonde sans un bruit. Il avait à peine terminé que des coups retentirent à la porte.

« Général, c'est Miria, elle souhaiterait vous entretenir à propos des vivres et des récoltes pour donner ses ordres aux femmes, résonna une voix de l'autre côté. »

Ladon rejoignit la porte à pas de loup.

« Je reviendrai ce soir, chuchota-t-il presque à l'adresse de John. »

Le militaire hocha la tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut enfin seul qu'il ferma les yeux et se pinça le nez pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Après s'être remis, il reporta son regard humide sur la femme étendue à ses côtés. Après une fraction de seconde, il lui prit la main. Presque timidement.

« Vous avez fait le plus gros… restez avec nous…. Elizabeth, reste avec moi… »

Ooooooooooooo

La nuit était noire. Le ciel nuageux. Seuls quelques rayons lunaires réussissaient à percer de ci de là. La cachette idéale pour elle. Elle avança dans la nuit d'encre jusqu'à un arbre immense dont les abords étaient tapissés de mousse. Elle se laissa glisser à son pied et s'adossa à l'épais tronc, goûtant la douceur et le calme de l'obscurité. Elle se détendit. Ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs et les promesses des lendemains affluèrent alors d'un seul coup en elle. Son fils, son compagnon… l'homme de qui elle s'était rapproché depuis plusieurs mois. Tout ça se bousculait en ce moment. Elle avait cru pouvoir gérer toutes ces choses. Mais elle avait surestimé ses forces, ses aptitudes. Elle savait être parfois de bon conseil. Pour les autres. Mais quand il s'agissait d'elle… c'était une autre histoire. Que faire avec Ronon ? Et Kanaan, qu'éprouvait-t-il au juste pour elle ? Et elle, qu'éprouvait-elle au juste pour lui…. Elle était perdue. Et elle détestait ça ! Elle détestait de pas avoir de prise sur les choses, ne pas être certaine de ses sentiments ! Et cela influait sur son état nerveux. Ce malaise était amplifié par d'autres questions qui la taraudait : une fois Torren de retour… qu'allait-elle faire ? Le garderait-elle ? Le laisserait-elle à son père ? Ces questions, pourtant existentielles, ces questions qu'elle aurait dû se poser dès le départ… elle n'y avait jamais songées ! Serait-il mieux pour lui qu'il reste avec son père et… cette femme ? Son amie… ? Serait-il plus en sécurité avec eux ou avec elle sur terre ? Et elle, voulait-elle revenir sur Terre… ? Tant de questions ! Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas la réponse à la moitié de ces questions. A aucune d'ailleurs… Elle releva la tête vers le ciel nuit et essuya une larme qu'elle sentait perler au coin de son œil. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant ! Elle devait être plus forte que ce tumulte !

Un bruit dans la nuit. La jeune femme dressa l'oreille et se releva, main à sa ceinture. La nuit et la ramure des arbres ne lui offraient aucune possibilité de visualiser la personne qui s'approchait d'elle. Pas avant qu'elle soit devant elle. Elle colla son dos au tronc et scruta la nuit. Les pas se firent plus bruyants encore. La personne ne souhaitait apparemment pas être discrète. Ce n'était donc pas un ennemi. Elle se détendit.

Une silhouette se découpa enfin dans la pénombre.

« Kanaan ?

Teyla… »

L'Athosien la rejoignit.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Rien de grave, ne soit pas préoccupée. »

La jeune femme ne put toutefois se détendre. Il s'était rapproché… beaucoup rapproché. Il était à un souffle d'elle.

« Que fais-tu là? demanda Teyla pour tenter d'apaiser son esprit.

Je t'ai vu sortir du village.

A cette heure ? Je ne t'ai jamais connu sujet à l'insomnie pourtant.

Parce que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'esprit préoccupé.

Qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ?

Ta venue. »

L'Athosienne détourna le regard. Un rayon lunaire parvint à percer la ramure épaisse. Kanaan lui caressa la joue.

« Teyla, sais-tu à quel point tu m'as manquée ? »

Un faible sourire peignit les traits de la jeune femme. Elle prit sa main et la serra en le dégageant de son visage.

« Vous aussi.

Et moi ?

Comment ça ?

Et moi est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

La lune éclairait à présent leurs visages et Teyla put lire dans les yeux de son ancien compagnon une telle charge d'émotion. Et elle sut à cet instant. Elle eut la réponse à une de ses questions.

« Au début beaucoup. Puis j'ai réussi à taire la douleur… elle s'est estompée…

Grâce au Satédien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix désabusée.

Oui… Mais Kanaan. Ce que tu m'as offert… Torren. Pour ça tu garderas toujours une place spéciale et précise dans mon esprit et mon cœur.

Mais pas la première place.

…. Tu aurais le droit de m'en vouloir.

Teyla… je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. »

Il se pencha un peu plus. Teyla tourna la tête. Kanaan réprima un soupire de dépit et lui embrassa la joue. Un dernier baiser. Un baiser de rupture.

5


	48. Chapter 48

**Chachou35**** : Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Ca me fait bien plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux avis ! Une shweir en plus, que demande le peuple ! Pour ce qui est d'Elizabeth…. Les nanites sont bel et bien éradiquées ! Par contre… je dirais rien d'autre O_o !**

**Belmene**** : Tu es bien dure avec ce pauvre Kanaan ! C'est le brave boulet au fond ! Non mais en fait personne ne l'aime…. Le pauvre… quand même…**

**Edeinn**** : lol oui voilà Terminator Liz !! Pour John… tu es vache quand même ! Par contre tu pourrais créer un club avec Belmene ! Visiblement personne ne l'aime ce Kanaan ! Pour ce qui est de Liz…. Les choses…. Mhh ben non tiens, je me tais, vous avez qu'à lire O_o**

L'aube se leva sur la planète refuge des Athosiens. Les jours avaient passé. Cinq pour être précis. La date de retour de Torren avait été décalée pour des questions de climat. Une tempête d'une rare violence avait frappé la plaine où se situait sa porte des étoiles.

Le retour de l'enfant et de sa nourrice était prévu le jour même, dans l'après-midi.

Autant dire que la nuit de Teyla avait été courte. Entre son insomnie due à sa relation avec Ronon qui ne s'améliorait pas, et la venue imminente de son fils, la jeune femme n'avait dû dormir que trois ou quatre heures. Et ce furent les rayons de l'aube qui l'éveillèrent. C'est en silence qu'elle se dirigea vers le lac présent à proximité du village et qui constituait le point d'eau potable de son peuple. Une petite crique dissimulée à une des extrémités du lac, sous un feuillage imposant et reposant, servait de salle d'eau aux Athosiens. C'est vers cette crique que Teyla se dirigea d'un pas lourd, le cœur serré à la perspective de la rencontre qui se profilait. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut la silhouette du Satédien qu'à la dernière seconde. Elle s'immobilisa quand il releva la tête vers elle. Elle était épuisée et n'avait ni la force de l'affronter ni celle de lui adresser un faible sourire l'incitant une fois de plus à lui parler. Elle préféra tourner les talons. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de l'ombrage protecteur des arbres, la voix basse de Ronon l'interpella :

« Attends. »

Teyla ferma les yeux et soupira. Mais pas de soulagement. S'il avait décidé de l'accuser une nouvelle fois, il avait très mal choisi son moment ! Cependant, elle stoppa le pas et attendit. De dos, elle entendit le bruissement de l'herbe. Il approchait…

A quelques mètres d'elle, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait réfléchi pendant la nuit, s'était efforcé de se remettre en question, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, et était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Mais l'admettre était une toute autre paire de manches ! Il regarda le sol avant d'inspirer profondément. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla et tenta de la faire se retourner vers lui. Mais elle résista et lui fit lâcher prise.

« Ronon, viens-en aux faits. Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Le Satédien se rembrunit quelque peu, mais ne démordit pas de sa résolution.

« Désolé, dit-il d'une voix grave. J'aurais pas dû. »

C'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire en terme d'excuse et de dévoilement de soi. Teyla le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Elle décida de se retourner et de lui faire face.

Ronon soutint son regard pendant un moment avant de lui prendre la main. Cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de se défaire de lui.

« C'est… pas facile pour toi… et mon attitude… hum ça t'aide pas je sais. »

L'Athosienne ferma les yeux et détacha sa main.

« Teyla, écoute… »

Elle soupira et l'enlaça. Elle le serra et savoura littéralement ce contact. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

C'est maladroitement que Ronon lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu venais prendre un bain ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Oui. Pour essayer de me réveiller, sourit-elle faiblement.

Tu as peu dormi, je me trompe ?

Non.

Tu redoutes son retour ?

Non, ça va.

Teyla ! »

La jeune femme soupira et se détacha. Se montrer faible, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait été habituée depuis l'enfance à garder ses faiblesses pour elle. Ne jamais s'apitoyer sur son sort, toujours se montrer forte. Partager ses moments de doutes uniquement avec son mentor ou son compagnon. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était dévoilée à Kanaan. Ils s'étaient compris. Tous les deux étaient des chefs nés. Tous les deux avaient grandi ensemble et se connaissaient. Tous les deux avaient partagé leurs inquiétudes. Puis il avait disparu… Elle avait dû réapprendre à garder ses doutes et ses peurs pour elle. Ensuite Ronon avait changé à son égard…. Et maintenant elle n'osait plus se confier. De peur que lui aussi ne disparaisse… Mais là elle avait besoin d'un soutien.

« S'il en me reconnaissait pas ? »

Ronon serra les dents.

« Tu as dû poser la question à Kanaan non ?

…. Oui.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

Qu'il n'y avait pas de risque…

Crois-le alors.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

On sera bientôt fixé. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je vais te laisser te baigner. Je serai au village.

Bien. »

Il recula d'un pas puis s'en alla.

Teyla se sentit mieux. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair d'adrénaline ne la traverse. Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers le ciel.

Ooooooooooooooo

Il posa sa main sur l'un des rondins fixés à l'horizontal à un mètre du sol. Il prit son appui, se balança et agrippa l'autre rondin, situé en parallèle à une soixantaine de centimètres de l'autre. Ses jambes frôlaient le sol, le poids de son corps réparti sur ses bras. Le manque d'entrainement se fit sentir. Mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant. Ce n'était que son deuxième jour ! Le premier avait été plus difficile. Et ça ne pourrait qu'aller mieux au fil du temps! La première étape, il l'avait franchie en laissant Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente, aux bons soins de Rodney et entre les mains du Genii. Mais s'il avait fait ce choix, c'était pour lui et pour elle. Il voulait retrouver la pleine possession de son corps pour lui, pour ne plus être tributaire de personne ! Et pour elle, pour être là quand elle aurait besoin de lui ! Il voulait lui montrer que les risques qu'elle avait pris pour lui étaient justifiés. Qu'il était digne de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ! Il voulait qu'elle retrouve le colonel Sheppard qu'elle avait quitté il y a deux ans !

John serra les dents et commença son entraînement intensif… qui devait durer toute la matinée…

Rodney étudiait les restes du caisson pour déterminer ce qui avait causé l'explosion mais aussi pour savoir si des nanites, même en infime quantité, avaient pu survivre. S'il avait la réponse à la deuxième question, une réponse négative qui plus est ! la première lui donnait plus de fil à retordre. Il était encore à chercher une explication quand l'infirmière blonde répondant au doux nom de Katalia l'interrompit.

« Docteur McKay ? »

Rodney leva le nez de son ordinateur et rosit légèrement.

« Oui ?

Le Docteur Weir donne des signes d'éveil. »

Le scientifique bondit sur ses pieds et suivit l'infirmière jusqu'au chevet d'Elizabeth.

Il consulta le moniteur suivant son rythme cardiaque. Il battait plus vite que c'est dernier jour, approchant celui, normal, de tout être humain, même au repos.

« Elle est sortie du coma !!!! Où est Sheppard ?

Il doit d'entraîner.

S'entraîner ?

Oui, comme hier. »

Rodney tombait des nues.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Je bûche sur un problème 24h/24 depuis tellement longtemps que je sais même plus quel jour on est ! maugréa le canadien. »

Le Genii ne releva pas, trop heureux d'avoir des signes encourageant sur la santé d'Elizabeth.

« Où est John ?

A la lisière de la forêt, dans l'ancien camp d'entraînement de nos soldats, répondit Ladon, sans quitter la jeune femme étendue sur le lit des yeux.

Je vais le prévenir ! »

Rodney sortit comme une flèche de la maison et fonça dans les bois.

« Sheppard !! »

Le colonel sursauta de surprise, ce qui le déstabilisa… et le fit lourdement tomber au sol.

« McKay !! Ca vous arrive jamais d'être calme ?!!

C'est Elizabeth ! Elle est sortie du coma ! Ca y est !!

Enfin… J'arrive !

Euh… vous voulez un coup de main pour...

Non ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, merci ! »

Rodney n'insista pas. Dans ces circonstances, seul Ronon était capable de venir à bout du terrien. Lui ne s'y risquerait certainement pas !

John attendit le départ du scientifique avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Un soupir de soulagement passa ses lèvres. Enfin… enfin elle était consciente !

Dans un dernier effort, il se remit dans son fauteuil et rejoignit la maison où reposait la jeune femme.

A l'intérieur, le silence. Ladon, Katalia et Rodney observaient Elizabeth. Lorsque John entra, aucun regard ne se tourna vers lui, sauf un, bref, du chef Genii.

« Elle est réveillée, chuchota-t-il.

Techniquement, elle est consciente, pas réveillée, rectifia Rodney.

Chut Mckay ! gronda John en rejoignant le chevet de la patiente. »

Il observa ses traits. Elle avait l'air plus détendu. Plus serein. Il se demanda alors si elle avait gardé une quelconque mémoire des mots et des phrases qu'il lui avait murmurés durant ces jours. Il l'espérait et en même temps, il le redoutait.

« Général, il y a un peu trop de monde dans cette pièce, murmura Katalia. Il faudrait laisser de l'air au Docteur Weir. Deux personnes maximum. Je reste. J'ai bon espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux dans les prochaines heures.

Très bien. Pour ma part, j'ai des traités à rédiger et des commerçants à rencontrer.

Je dois encore plancher sur un problème, argua le scientifique.

Je reste, annonça John.

Et votre entraînement ?

Ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il en jetant un regard peu amène au Genii »

Ladon s'inclina légèrement et quitta les lieux en compagnie de Rodney.

« Vous tenez au Docteur Weir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Katalia au bout de plusieurs minutes de soin.

Comme toute notre équipe, répondit John, un peu mal à l'aise.

Et vos jambes ? Vous les sentez ?

Oui, ça revient. En deux jours d'entraînement j'ai déjà vu quelques différences. »

L'infirmière se tut. Elle ne voulait pas le gêner. Elle avait les réponses à ses deux questions de toute manière.

« Vous avez subi des attaques Wraiths ces derniers temps ? demanda le colonel au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Non. Il y a bien un ou deux darths qui sont passés sur une planète voisine de la nôtre, mais ils n'ont pas jugé utile de pousser jusque chez nous.

Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il y ait une fuite d'un de vos alliés concernant notre position ?

C'est Ladon en personne qui crée toutes les alliances, à force de négoce et de compromis. Et jamais il n'a communiqué l'adresse de notre planète à quiconque. Nous avons perdu quelques partenaires commerciaux à cause de ça. Mais mieux vaut se serrer la ceinture que risquer de devenir le repas de ces monstres ! »

John hocha la tête. Il avait beau ne pas aimer le chef genii, il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il avait appris des erreurs de Kolya. Si seulement il ne tournait pas autour d'Elizabeth….

Les heures défilèrent ainsi. L'infirmière fut obligée de faire apporter un plateau repas au colonel, celui-ci refusant de quitter la maison !

Ce fut en fin de journée que l'inespéré se produisit….

John, la tête reposant sur le dossier de son fauteuil, sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil lorsqu'un murmure lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il pensa d'abord que Katalia lui parlait, mais l'infirmière n'était plus là. Le regard du militaire se porta à l'extérieur. Le soleil se couchait. Il avait dû rêver. Il referma les yeux. Mais de nouveau ce murmure. Cette fois, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, certain de n'avoir pas rêvé ! Il porta son attention sur Elizabeth. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, respirant toujours régulièrement. Il soupira et s'apprêter à s'adosser quand les lèvres de la jeune femme remuèrent.

Il se pencha aussitôt vers elle.

« Elizabeth ? Vous m'entendez ? insista-t-il en lui prenant la main. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils.

« Elizabeth, ouvrez les yeux. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et murmura de nouveau.

« Froid… »

John contourna le lit jusqu'à une armoire où étaient entreposés les couvertures et les oreillers supplémentaires. Il prit la couverture la plus épaisse et, maladroitement, l'étendit sur le corps d'Elizabeth.

« Ca va mieux ?

Mhh »

Il attendit encore, guettant ses paupières qui luttaient pour s'ouvrir.

Enfin…

L'une après l'autre, elles se levèrent.

Le regard trouble se posa sur lui. Il lui sourit et serra sa main.

« Elizabeth…. ? »

Le regard se fit plus net et balaya la pièce.

« Elizabeth ? »

Cette fois c'était elle qui avait prononcé ce nom.

John ressentit un malaise. Un de ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Un de ceux qui allait de paire avec des évènements en général dramatiques.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

6


	49. Chapter 49

**Chachou35**** : Oui je te laisse dans le suspens… et c'est pas avec cette suite que ça va s'arranger O_o.**

**Belmene**** : Non la vie est pas de tout repos, la preuve en … « image »**

John resta immobile. C'était réglé ! C'était enfin réglé ! Ils avaient réussi à surmonter tellement d'obstacles, ils étaient venus à bout de tant de problèmes… Ca devait être fini ! Elle devait être sauvée ! Elle devait en avoir fini avec tout ça…

Les lèvres du militaire bougèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit. L'hébètement se lisait sur ses traits.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils et se redressa. La détresse qu'elle voyait sur ce visage si près du sien ne la rassurait en rien. La jeune femme balaya les lieux du regard. Elle ne reconnaissait ni les murs, ni le mobilier. Rien. Une angoisse sourde commença à s'insinuer en elle. Elle s'agita.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ?! »

Sheppard réagit enfin.

« Elizabeth…

Quoi Elizabeth ? C'est moi que vous appelez comme ça ?

Oui… oui bien sûr. Nous… Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ?

Je veux voir votre chef !

C'est un peu compliqué.

Je suis prisonnière ?

Non, bien sûr que non !

Alors ?!

C'est que, en tout logique, notre chef, c'est vous, murmura le militaire. »

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus forte. John posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Calmez-vous, vous avez eu un grand choc ! »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. La tête lui tournait. Elle s'adossa à l'oreiller.

« Pourquoi… »

Les sanglots lui enserrèrent la gorge. Elle passa la main sur ses yeux et souffle un faible :

« Laissez-moi.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Laissez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle plus fort en le repoussant. »

Et elle le repoussa si fort que le fauteuil de John roula de plusieurs centimètres. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de son état.

« Je suis désolée. Mais laissez-moi… »

Choqué, perdu et quelque peu humilié, le colonel se dirigea vers la porte d'un bon… coup de roulette.

C'est sans se retourner qu'il referma la porte. Il partit tellement rapidement qu'il ne perçut rien des pleures étouffés de son amie…

« Et vous l'avez laissée seule ? s'exclama Katalia en sortant précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

Elle m'a ordonné de la laisser ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?! »

Mais la Genii était déjà loin. John crispa les poings de rage et frappa dans une petite commode faisant sursauter les quelques patients reposant plus ou moins paisiblement dans les petits lits de l'immense dortoir.

Un mal de crâne épouvantable taraudait Rodney. Il travaillait nuit et jour depuis… il ne savait plus quand… et ne dormait presque pas. Son cerveau, aussi brillant soit-il, en subissait maintenant les conséquences.

Le pas traînant, il se dirigeait donc vers l'infirmerie, espérant se faire administrer quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur. Il était prêt à tout, même à boire une décoction à base de plantes ! Tout occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort, le scientifique ne vit pas Katalia marcher vers le centre du village d'un bon pas. La conséquence fut inévitable : les deux entrèrent en collision.

« Je vais mourir, c'est sûr maintenant, gémit le canadien, les deux mains enserrant sa tête.

Rodney ? ! Je sui désolée, s'excusa prestement l'infirmière.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez à courir comme ça ?!

C'est Elizabeth !

Quoi Elizabeth ?

Elle est réveillée !

C'est vrai ?! C'est….

Elle est amnésique !

Horrible… Mais… comment ? Enfin…

Je ne sais pas ! Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille !

Mais… »

La Genii disparut, laissant le scientifique comme deux ronds de flanc. Mais son mal de tête ne tarda par à le ramener à la réalité de sa situation. Il fallait qu'il trouve des aspirines et vite ! Sinon il se serait d'aucune utilité ! D'ailleurs que pouvait-il faire pour le moment ? Katalia était aux côtés d'Elizabeth… Sheppard ! Il devait le trouver aussi ! Il espérait simplement qu'il était déjà au courant, sinon….

C'est d'un bon pas qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et cogna dans un ...fauteuil.

« Bon dieu McKay ! Faites attention !

Sheppard, je vous cherchais. Elizabeth…

Je sais ! le coupa le colonel avec humeur.

Vous savez ?

C'est moi qui aie informé l'infirmière.

Oh… »

Le canadien balaya la salle des yeux. Une armoire ! Merveilleux.

« Et vous n'allez pas la voir ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant une porte vitrée.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?! s'emporta-t-il. »

Un « chut » sonore les fit taire. Les patients qui étaient là pour se reposer commençaient à en avoir assez d'entendre discuter et grogner à tout bout de champ !

John leur jeta un regard peu amène et sortit du bâtiment.

Rodney se dépêcha de prendre ce dont il avait besoin et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre le militaire ..

« Sheppard ?!

……..

Oh John !! »

Le colonel soupira mais ne ralentit pas sa cadence pour autant.

Le canadien dut courir pour le rattraper.

« Dis donc vous pédalez vite vous ! »

Le regard noir de John priva d'effet la plaisanterie.

« Vous allez où ?

Là où je pourrais être tranquille.

Ok.

Tranquille, ça veut dire seul ! »

Rodney, que le mal de tête ne quittait pas encore, commençait à perdre patience.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir ?

Elle m'a gentiment congédié.

Et depuis quand vous obéissez ?

Vous avez rien à faire vous ?

…. Franchement…

Ecoutez, soupira-t-il, le souffle lui manquant, elle est amnésique, elle veut que je la lâche, alors je la lâche ! Faites-le moi savoir si elle a changé d'avis, en attendant, fichez-moi la paix, merci ! »

John força sur ses bras et roula plus vite que Rodney ne pouvait marcher avec son mal de tête.

Le canadien capitula.

« Crétin, murmura-t-il, le sang lui battant les tempes, avant de faire volte face. »

Son cerveau semblant vouloir sortir de son crâne, c'est néanmoins courageusement que Rodney se dirigea vers le lieu où reposait Elizabeth. Si cet abruti de militaire ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait plus besoin de ses amis que jamais, tant pis pour lui ! Pour ce qui le concernait, il allait s'employer à être auprès d'elle….

Conjugué à ses recherches, cela n'allait pas allonger ses nuits….

Mais pour elle….

Oooooo

Teyla courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le village. Ils étaient là, elle le savait ! Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le vent, la peur….celle de ne pas arriver à temps.

Un cri… Elle se rapprochait du village. Des bombardements…. De plus en plus nets ! Elle redoubla d'efforts. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la forêt, elle fut plaquée sans ménagement au sol par un corps puissant. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

« Ronon ? »

Le Satédien mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

Les deux pégasiens attendirent. Quelques secondes seulement. Le temps que deux Wraiths passent à proximité. Leurs cœurs s'arrêtèrent presque de battre…Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Enfin, lorsque Ronon fut certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il desserra son emprise.

« Désolé, ça va ?

Oui ! Mon peuple ?! Il faut que j'y aille !

Teyla…. Ils sont… Il n'en reste qu'une poignée. »

Le sang se glaça dans les veines de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ?? Kanaan.. ?

Il est en vie ! Il mène le groupe de résistants.

Mais je les ai senti il y a moins de 5 minutes !

Ils sont apparus par dizaines ! J'ai compté 7 darths. On en a abattu 3… Mais ils continuent à déverser leurs troupes ! »

Les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête de l'Athosienne. Combien étaient-ils de survivants ? Comment se faisait-il que les wraiths aient localisé la planète ? Pourquoi étaient-ils si nombreux ? Resteraient-ils pour tous les exterminer ? Et Torren, arriverait-il en pleine bataille ? Et s'ils le voyaient ? Cette dernière question fit réagir Teyla. Elle sauta d'un bon sur ses pieds.

« Teyla, où tu vas ?

A la porte !

Non ! la retint Ronon en lui agrippant la jambe. Ils la surveillent par les airs !

Il faut… Torren, Kanaan… »

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait perdue. Jamais elle n'avait laissé sa peur venir à bout de sa raison.

« Ecoute, Kanaan s'est enfermé dans le bâtiment des armes avec quinze des vôtres. »

Les deux pégasiens s'entre regardèrent. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi se résumer les armes en question…

« Nous n'avons pas d'arme, nous n'avons pas d'aide extérieure, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la porte. Que nous reste-t-il ? »

Cette question, Ronon se l'était déjà posée. Et la réponse qu'il lui était venue se résumait à un mot : rien. A part un maigre effet de surprise, ils ne pourraient rien contre les wraiths…Mais il savait que s'il avouait cela, il signait leur arrêt de mort. Leur seul moteur dans les situations désespérées était, paradoxalement, leur espoir.

« Notre seule chance c'est de les attirer dans les bois par petit groupe. On éliminera déjà ceux au sol.

Et si la porte s'active ?

Elle ne doit pas s'activer avant un moment.

Mais si elle s'active ? »

Ronon prit le visage de Teyla entre ses mains.

« Teyla ! Concentre-toi sur les priorités ! Là c'est survivre ! »

L'Athosienne sembla enfin prendre conscience des réalités. Elle se calma et acquiesça lentement.

Le plan de Ronon porta ses fruits. Les patrouilles wraiths étaient prévisibles dans leur manière de procéder. Il n'avait pas été difficile aux deux pégasiens, habitués de ces créatures, de prévoir leurs réactions. Leurs techniques de combat et leur rapidité faisant la différence, ils éliminèrent bon nombre d'ennemis au sol. Restaient encore ceux planant dans les airs.

« Combien sont au village ? demanda Teyla, le souffle court.

Une dizaine je dirais.

Et devant le bâtiment des munitions ?

Trois ou quatre. Ils sont certains d'avoir l'avantage.

Et ils ont raison.

Mais ils ne nous ont pas comptés, rectifia Ronon dans un sourire.

Non….

On y va ?

Oui. Mais il faudra faire vite. Le village est petit. Quand ils entendront les tirs, il ne leur faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour nous rejoindre.

Ok. On libère ton peuple et on se réfugie dans les bois à proximité de la porte.

D'accord… »

Ronon posa sa main sur l'épaule de Teyla.

« Ca va aller d'accord ?

Oui, bien sûr… »

Un dernier regard et les deux pégasiens se faufilèrent entre les arbres jusqu'à l'orée du village.

Ils attendirent que les darths passent au-dessus d'eux et coururent aussi vite que possible jusqu'au bâtiment retenant les Athosiens encore en vie.

Arrivés par l'arrière de ce qui ressemblait davantage à une hutte à peine améliorée qu'à un véritable entrepôt, les deux pégasiens reprirent leur souffle. D'un geste, Ronon indiqua à Teyla la marche à suivre : contourner le bâtiment par chacun des côtés pour prendre l'ennemi en tenaille.

Le plan s'exécuta aussitôt.

Un coup de blaster.

Un tir de beretta.

Une riposte.

Deux ripostes.

Un combat au corps à corps.

Puis un autre.

Les wraiths tombèrent enfin au sol, inertes.

Ronon ouvrit la porte de l'entrepôt d'un coup de blaster.

De l'autre côté, les Athosiens les attendaietn, terrifiés pour la plupart. Mais ils baissèrent bien vite leurs armes de fortune lorsqu'ils reconnurent leurs sauveurs.

« Allez, on traîne pas, les autes vont pas tarder !

Ronon ! cria Teyla en commençant déjà à tirer sur le groupe de soldats qui les prenaient pour cible.

Courrez dans les bois ! leur ordonna l'ex-runner, on vous rejoint.

Je reste !

Kanaan, tu es leur chef, si tu meurs, qui les guidera ?

Teyla…

Cours ! Si notre enfant ne doit revoir qu'un seul de ses parents, ça sera toi ! »

Après un dernier regard, Kanaan capitula. Sous le couvert du feu allié, les Athosiens regagnèrent la protection des arbres.

6


	50. Chapter 50

**Chachou35**** : Déjà.. merci O_o c'est gentil !! Ensuite… non mais comme je ne suis pas sadique je vais faire en sorte que les choses s'améliorent.. enfin je pense… :p**

**Belmene**** : Dis donc merci aussi !! Je suis bien contente si j'arrive toujours à garder le suspens !!!!**

**La suite maintenant….. **

Seule, dans l'obscurité, Elizabeth réfléchissait. Elle avait vu défiler des visages…. Tellement de visages…. Totalement inconnus… une femme prétendant être infirmière. Et qui l'était vraissemblablement, même si l'ex-dirigeante ne reconnaissait pas son uniforme. Un homme aussi. Qui s'était présenté comme étant le chef de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle lui avait demandé le nom de sa ville et à cet instant les traits de l'homme s'étaient un peu défaits. Mais il l'avait réssurée, calmée, et surtout lui avait expliqué. Elle avait été victime d'une explosion, et son esprit en avait pâti. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'elle avait subi d'autres fatalités dans sa vie et qu'elle s'en était toujours sortie. Il lui avait parlé d'une voix posée et douce, faisant taire l'angoisse qu'elle distinguait pourtant dans son regard. A la fin, malgré la peur qui l'habitait, elle avait retrouvé un semblant de quiétude. Ce qui lui avait bien servi pour accueillir un troisième visiteur. Un homme survolté, gêné, un peu gauche dans sa façon d'aborder les autres, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus brillant. Du moins selon ses propres dires. Il lui avait semblé nerveux bien sûr, mais triste aussi. Et confus. Il lui avait présenté ses excluses une dizaines de fois, lui assurant qu'il allait rouver une solution, l'aider. Elle aurait dû être en colère contre lui. Lui qui avait gâché sa vie, peut-être sans possibilité de rémission. Toutefois, quelque chose en lui l'en dissuada. Il avait l'air totalement désolé…

Parmi tous ces visages, un seul l'avait cependant réellement marqué. Plus que les autres. Le premier qu'elle avait découvert à son réveil. Celui dont les yeux hazel l'avaient effrayée car aussi perdus que les siens. Ceux-là, elle espérait ne plus les revoir de sitôt !

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et écrasa une se sentait seule, vide et impuissante. Et les souvenirs auxquels chacun se raccroche dans les moments de détresse, ces souvenirs là la fuyaient. Inexorablement. Plus elle tentait de les rattraper, plus ils semblaient s'éloigner.

La jeune femme se recoquevilla sur elle-même. Elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait personne.

Elle n'était personne.

Des ombres rouges et noires dansaient sur les visages de trois hommes à la lumière d'une flamme vascillante. Si les pensées de chacun différaient, tous arboraient les mêmes traits tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Les mêmes mines sombres.

Le silence perdura, chacun perdant son regard dans la langue de la chandelle, hypnotisés.

L'un d'eux ouvrit enfin la bouche.

La flamme crépita.

« Je suis dépassé. »

Rodney et John levèrent les yeux vers le chef Genii. Avouer une faiblesse n'était pas dans le tempérament de ce peuple Mais aucun des deux terriens ne lui fit de remarque, même sarcastique. Car ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état.

« Jennifer m'a parlé de l'amnésie une fois. Elle m'a assomé de statistiques… j'ai pas tout retenu, mais globalement, il y a une chance pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire….

Merci pour cette grande révélation McKay ! »

John, les yeux de nouveau centrés sur la flamme, cispa les mâchoires. Il avait cogité toute la journée, s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu rater dans l'expérience. Et quelle que soit la manière dont il tournait le problème dans sa tête, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : le plus grand géni de tous les temps avait une nouvelle fois tout fait foirer !

Ladon observa le militaire. Malgré une certaine rivalité qui les opposait, dans bien des domaines, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la situation du colonel n'avait rien d'enviable. Lui qui avait tellement fait pour elle, qui avait pris tellement de risques pour la sauver… se faire traiter de cette manière était totalement injuste. Evidemment, il ne le lui dirait jamais. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient des hommes, ensuite parce que le colonel ne le portait pas dans son cœur et qu'une marque de sympathie ne lui vaudrait sans doute qu'un regard noir, et pour finir pour la simple raison que la conséquence de tout ceci était que son rival se trouvait affaibli.

Ladon inspira profondéemnt avant de fixer à tour de rôle ses interlocuteurs.

« Nos technologies sont incapables de lui rendre la mémoire. Il faudra de la patience. Il faudra l'entourer. »

Rodney baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.

John, lui, fixait toujours la bougie. Sans un mot.

« Colonel ?

Elle s'en sortira très bien avec vous deux. »

D'un coup de poignets, le militaire recula son fauteuil.

« Sheppard, mettez votre égo de côté ! siffla Rodney. Elle a besoin de tout le monde !

Teyla et Ronon seront bientôt de retour, répondit John entre ses dents en jetnat un regard vers le Genii.

Vous n'en savez rien ! Ils sont déjà partis depuis pas mal de temps et on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle !

Je passerai du temps avec elle demain, coupa Ladon en se levant. Pour le moment, nous ferions bien d'aller nous reposer. »

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonie. L'attitude du terrien, même si elle l'arrangeait, le révoltait pour une bonne partie !

« Vous êtes vraiment un idiot ! asséna le scientifique, le regard dur, avant de sortir à son tour. »

La respiration de John s'accéléra. Et lui, que ressentait-il ? Personne ne lui avait demandé ! Personne ne lui avait posé la question ! Personne n'était intéressé de savoir s'il était frustré, tiste ou incompris ! La seule à le comprendre ne voulait pas de lui !

Il agrippa ses bras de fauteuil.

Il l'avait perdue une deuxième fois !

Ooooooooooo

Ronon plaqua Teyla au sol. Le rayon du darth était vraiment passé près cette fois ! Les deux Pégasiens se relevèrent, couverts d'égratignures, de sueur, de terre et le souffle court.

« Il faut réussir à en abattre encore un ! cria Ronon pour couvrir le bruit des vaisseaux au-dessus d'eux.

D'accord !

Tu as encore de munitions ?

Ca va être juste !

Ok, alors j'y vais ! »

Le Satédien sortit du couvert ds bois. Blaster dans une main, P90 dans l'autre, il visa un des deux derniers darth qui fondait sur lui. L'autre, en retrait, n'apparaîtrait qu'en dernier recours. Rien de bien insurmontable… si le troisième chevron de la porte ne venait pas de s'activer !

Cachée dans les buissons, Teyla attendait le cœur battant. Un œil sur la porte, un sur Ronon.

« Vites… Ronon vite…, supplia-t-elle en voyant le cinquième chevron s'illuminer. »

L'ex-runner se jeta à terre, évitant de justesse un rayon darth. Il serra les dents. Il venait de se réceptionner sur son P90, côtes les premières. Cela ne le dissuada cependant pas de rouler sur le dos et, d'un tir de baster, de toucher l'arrière de l'appareil ennemi. Le vaisseau dévia, son pilote perdit le contrôle et les deux allèrent s'écraser contre les arbres en un nuage de flammes et de fumée.

Au même instant, le vortex apparut.

Teyla se redressa, prête à s'élancer vers la porte si les personnes qui la franchissaient étaient celles qu'elle espérait voir… Priant pour que n'apparaisse aucun Wraith.

Un premier voyageur.

Un homme… Teyla retint sa respiration... Etait-ce Bastan ? Elle était trop loin pour l'identifier avec certitude…

Le bruit d'un darth attira son attention. Celle de Ronon également, dissimulé dans les bois à l'opposé de la position de Teyla. Il guettait le ciel, à l'affût du vaisseau. Tout comme l'Athosienne.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit l'ombre qui passa à une allure presque surnaturelle à côté de la Pégasienne.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit l'homme s'élancer à découvert vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Torren ! Thalia ! »

Tout se déroula en une seconde.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Le darth en profita pour apparaître au-dessus de la porte.

Deux tirs soufflèrent l'homme dans sa course.

Les jambes coupées, Teyla ne put faire un geste. Ce fut Ronon qui mit fin au massacre des Athosiens. Il sortit en hurlant de son abri et abattit le darth en plein vol.

Les traits encore déformés par la haine et la colère, il se dirigea vers le groupe qui venait de franchir la porte. Deux hommes, trois femmes et un enfant. Les adultes regardaient la dépouille démembrée et calcinée gisant à leurs pieds.

L'une des femmes, celle qui avait caché le visage de l'enfant dans son épaule, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle macabre. Elle se sentit faiblir et préféra donner l'enfant qu'elle portait à un des hommes qui avait réussi à garder son sang froid.

Elle s'effondra à genoux et en pleurs.

Ronon balaya l'endroit des yeux. Enfin, il la vit. Il se dirigea vers elle.

« Teyla ?

….

Teyla ! reprit-il en la secouant plus fortement. »

L'Athosienne posa sur lui un regard perdu.

« Quoi ?

Lève-toi. »

La jeune femme obéit automatiquement. Le Satédien la serra dans ses bras, en prenant soin de la détourner du corps calciné.

« Kanaan…, parvint-elle à murmurer.

Je sais. »

Ronon caressa les cheveux de la femme tremblant dans ses bras.

« Calme-toi Teyla. Pour ton fils. »

La jeune femme inspira fortement, recouvrant peu à peu ses nerfs. Oui, pour Torren, elle devait être forte !

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ronon consentit à se détacher d'elle.

Les yeux humides, Teyla semblait avoir recouvré ses nerfs et un calme relatif.

Le regard de Ronon l'apaisa un peu. Il était aussi serein que les circonstances pouvaient le permettre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas craquer qu'il se décala.

Les yeux de Teyla se portèrent alors sur la scène du meutre.

Les hommes cachaient le cadavre de leurs corps. Les femmes réconfortaient Thalia.

D'un pas mal assuré, Teyla se dirigea vers eux, évitant soigneusement de contempler les bouts de chaire calcinée qu'on pouvait entre apercevoir. Toute son attention se portait sur le groupe de femme, dont l'une avait récupéré l'enfant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut près du groupe que ses membres prirent conscience de sa présence.

Un homme grand, fort et plus âgé que les autres vint à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

« Teyla… je suis désolé.

Tu n'y es pour rien Bastan, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. »

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le groupe de femmes. Toujours au sol, Thalia pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Teyla sentit une douleur diffuse s'insinuer en elle. Cette image lui faisait de la peine. Mais ce n'était pas de la voir pleurer… c'était de savoir qu'elle l'aimait à ce point…Savait-elle qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans le cœur de Kanaan ? Non… certainement pas… Et ce n'était pas à elle de le lui dire. De toute façon maintenant… quelle importance…

Les quatre femmes se regardèrent un moment avant que Thalia ne se relève. Encore sous le choc, elle savait pourtant qu'il faudrait affronter le regard et le jugement de leur ancien chef. Elle refusa de reprendre Torren et se planta devant Teyla, le regard rougit par les larmes.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment encore. L'une attendant la sentence qui devait tomber, l'autre ressentant un mélange diffus de peine, de jalousie et d'injustice. Mais en chef qu'elle avait toujours été, elle prit le parti de taire ses sentiments et d'agir avec le plus de retenue et de sang froid possible en cet instant. Alors elle fit ce que tous attendaient d'elle. Elle s'avança et prit Thalia dans ses bras.

« C'est un jour de tristesse pour notre peuple. Il perd un grand chef et un ami fidèle. »

Surprise par la réaction de de Teyla, Thalia ne lui rendit pas moins son étreinte.

Ce furent les pleurs de l'enfant qui rompit le lien.

Teyla se redressa et porta enfin son regard sur lui.

Son fils.

Son cœur se serra. Il était à présent privé d'un père…

Mais la joie de le revoir prit bientôt le pas sur un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

Tâchant de contrôler ses tremblements, cette fois de fébrilité, l'Athosienne prit le petit garçon.

« Torren, murmura-t-elle. »

Les pleurs de l'enfant se tarirent un peu quand il posa son regard sur la femme qui le tenait à présent dans ses bras. Son visage se tourna ensuite vers Thalia et il tendit les bras vers elle. Ce geste serra encore un peu plus le cœur de Teyla.

« Torren, c'est ta maman, murmura Thalia, la voix enrouée par les larmes. »

L'enfant gigota et se retourna vers Teyla. Il l'observa un moment. L'athosienne retint sa respiration et ne fit plus un geste. Son fil étudiait tous ses traits avec gravité. De ce côté-là, il avait hérité de son père.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable, Torren tendit une main vers sa mère et lui caressa la joue, ramassant au passage une dernière trainée humide. Le regard de l'enfant s'ancra ensuite dans celui de Teyla avant que deux petits bras se tendent vers son cou.

Ce moment, la jeuen Athosienne le vécut comme une délivrance. Au bout de tous ces longs mois d'attente elle avait retrouvé le bonheur de sa vie.

5


	51. Chapter 51

**Suite de renaissance**

**Edeinn**** : ah oui pour le coup la relation Ladon/john… mouhahha ça va être folklo !! Je n'en dirais pas plus….Et pour Kanaan….je suis pas étonnée que sa mort… te laisse froide lol. Non mais oui maintenant place à Ronon !!! Merci d'avoir commé toutes les suites dis O_o**

**Chachou35**** : Je finis ma fic comme j'ai envie… j'aime vous torturer…. Ah pour Elizabeth c'est pas encore gagné…Et déteste-t-elle John.. ? Des éléments de réponse dans cette suite.**

**Belmene**** : Oui sa mort te choque pas des masses O_o lol **

**Et maintenant…..**

Il était tôt. Très tôt, en ce froid matin sur la planète Genii. Les soldats eux-mêmes n'étaient pas encore tous levés. Un seul, plus courageux que les autres, se dirigeait vers la forêt d'un pas, ou plutôt d'une roulette, vif. Il s'agissait du colonel John Sheppard. C'est du moins ce qui était inscrit sur ses plaques militaires. Car, en ce moment, la personne qui les portait n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Le colonel ripa sur une pierre et bascula.

Un grognement.

Il serait sans doute tombé si un arbre salvateur n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se trouver à quelques centimètres. D'un geste brusque, il se redressa, en jurant.

La journée commençait bien !! Déjà que la nuit avait été courte ! La nuit…. Les pensées de John voguèrent vers la personne qui l'avait occupée presque sans discontinuer.

Celle pour qui il avait risqué sa carrière, sa vie… celle qui maintenant ne se souvenait de rien, pour un temps indéterminé. Ce genre de cauchemar ne durait généralement qu'une nuit, mais là… il s'éternisait….Lui n'en voyait pas la fin. Et pire que de vivre cette situation, c'était de ne pas savoir quand elle prendrait fin qui le minait.

Ruminant ces noires pensées, Sheppard arriva dans la clairière où il s'entraînait depuis près de deux semaines maintenant.

Il aurait sans doute abandonné depuis un moment si les résultats ne s'étaient faits ressentir presque dès les premières séances. Grâce à elle.

Encore elle.

Toujours elle finalement.

John secoua la tête et se concentra sur les barres parallèles. Il espérait faire un grand pas aujourd'hui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Après un dernier effort, il se balança d'un bras sur l'autre, tâchant de trouver un appui plus ou moins stable sur les barres en bois.

Ayant assuré sa prise, il plia les coudes. Ses pieds touchèrent terre. Il inspira et se concentra sur sa jambe gauche.

Rien.

Un ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Le pied… et bientôt la jambe, remuèrent.

Il bascula son poids sur sa jambe droite. Lentement. Pour ne pas tomber.

Il grinça des dents. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes.

Il sourit faiblement.

Il sentait quelque chose…Plus nettement encore que la dernière fois…

Il souffla et força sa jambe gauche à avancer.

Un succès !

Il posa sa jambe.

Trop rapidement !

Elle plia !

Il se rattrapa aux barres in extremis et souffla fortement. Bon sang ! C'était trop long !

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra de nouveau.

Moins vite… quelle m**** !! Il n'y arriverait jamais !

Le colonel inspira et expira pour se calmer.

Il reprit au bout de quelques secondes.

Sans se douter que… quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un l'observait.

Une jeune femme brune, aux yeux verts. Une jeune femme à l'esprit vierge en quête d'identité.

Dissimulée derrière un arbre proche du centre d'entraînement de fortune, Elizabeth observait ce militaire aux cheveux noirs de geai. Ce militaire qui lui avait fait peur la veille. Ce militaire qui semblait avoir aussi pas mal de problèmes. Ce militaire de qui elle était censée être proche à en croire les dires du Docteur McKay. Et pourtant… elle se sentait bizarre quand elle en sa présence. Elle n'aurait su dire à quoi cela était dû… mais cette sensation était de nouveau en train de s'insinuer en elle. Plus elle le regardait et plus sentait des picotements dans sa nuque, son ventre se nouer… Cela s'apparentait à la peur….sans en être véritablement. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Elle avait assez d'interrogations à gérer sans en ajouter d'autres. Elle se pencha un peu plus et griffa l'écorce de l'arbre de ses ongles quand elle le vit faiblir. Elle se calma cependant bien vite quand il reprit le dessus. Il était fort, déterminé… Cette force de caractère lui plaisait.

Elizabeth continua à suivre sa progression. Il semblait avoir récupéré une partie de ses jambes. Personne ne lui avait dit comment cela lui était arrivé. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait posé aucune question dans ce sens et que Ladon lui avait surtout parlé de la vie qu'elle menait avant l'accident. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs pris pour un fou avant qu'il ne lui prouve de visu l'existence de la porte des étoiles. Elle avait espéré un choc émotionnel assez puissant pour lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs enfouis, mais seuls ceux ayant trait à un certain Simon avaient refait surface. Elle espérait que les autres n'étaient pas du même acabit car pour le moment, ce qu'elle découvrait sur elle ne lui donnait pas une très bonne impression… Elle était déjà incapable de choisir les hommes…Etait-elle aussi mauvaise dans ses choix professionnels ? Elle ne pouvait qu'en douter, malgré les paroles en totale contradiction que lui avait servie Ladon. Mais peut-être ne souhaitait-il que l'encourager et ne pas lui montrer une face trop noire d'elle-même… ?

Elizabeth soupira. Ils étaient gentils, aux petits soins pour elle… Elle savait qu'ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Seulement elle n'aimait pas dépendre des autres et surtout… surtout… elle enrageait de ne pas se souvenir d'elle !

Un cri étouffé la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle dégagea son visage du tronc pour voir ce qui se passait.

John jura de nouveau. Il avait encore voulu aller trop vite ! Et voilà que ses bras le lâchaient ! Il tenta de se redresser, mais sans succès. Alors, dans un autre juron, celui-ci bien sonore, il se laissa tomber au sol.

Il avait réussi à faire quelques pas, beaucoup plus que jusqu'à présent ! Il avait de nouveau des sensations au niveau des orteils et des mollets. Mes ses cuisses étaient encore relativement inertes et son corps ne répondait pas encore vraiment à ce niveau.

Il soupira et frappa rageusement la terre. Tout ça prenait trop de temps !! Beaucoup trop !

Un bruissement.

Le colonel redressa la tête.

Personne.

« Qui est là ? »

Pas de réponse.

John porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture.

« Pour la dernière fois, qui est là ?! »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. La discrétion n'était visiblement pas un trait caractéristique de sa personnalité ! Elle inspira et apparut dans un rai de lumière.

Le colonel baissa sa main, mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Couvert de sueur, par terre sans possibilité de se relever, il se sentait vulnérable. Et humilié.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, murmura-t-il presque plus pour lui que pour celle qui s'approchait maintenant.

Je faisais une promenade. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Elizabeth se dirigea vers le fauteuil et le présenta à l'autre extrémité des barres.

John jaugea de la distance. Il devait faire encore deux mètres…. Parfait…

« On vous a laissé sortir comme ça ? demanda-t-il surpris en agrippant de nouveau les barres.

Oui. Je n'ai le droit qu'à quelques minutes, ils ne veulent pas que je me fatigue. »

John acquiesça sans un mot. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Cinq jours durant lesquels il avait pensé à elle. Rodney était le seul à faire le lien, sachant très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et du peu qu'il en disait, elle semblait se remettre plus vite que les prévisions ne le laissaient penser au départ. Il en avait été soulagé, même s'il aurait voulu la voir de ses yeux. Mais il n'avait aucune intention de se faire envoyer sur les roses une nouvelle fois et s'était donc abstenu de se rendre à son chevet. D'autant qu'elle ne l'avait pas demandé….

Elizabeth l'observait avancer. Il avait chaud, il était fatigué, et pourtant il ne se plaignait pas, ne disait rien…Il ne semblait même pas se soucier de sa présence. Elle en fut un peu vexée…et même un peu triste. Elle prit néanmoins sur elle pour relancer la conversation.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis quelques jours.

J'ai cru comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu. »

Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de cadeaux. Elle le faisait encore plus souffrir que ces satanées jambes !

Elizabeth resta un moment interdite devant ce ton peu avenant. Ne pouvait-il comprendre qu'elle avait été désarçonnée en voyant son regard la première fois ? Ce regard aussi perdu et aussi affolé qu'elle ?!

« On m'avait dit que vous aviez mauvais caractère ! »

John tourna la tête vers elle. Ce n'était plus la diplomate. C'était la femme perdue en quête d'elle-même. Il soupira et se concentra sur le fauteuil qui n'était plus qu'à un pas. Un regard vers Elizabeth fit comprendre au militaire qu'elle ne l'aiderait pas. Tant mieux !.... oui tant mieux….

Dans un dernier effort, il s'assit, non sans mal.

« Oui, j'ai mauvais caractère ! Surtout quand j'ai eu une journée aussi pourrie que celle d'aujourd'hui, ou celle d'hier, ou celle d'avant-hier. »

Les deux terriens s'observèrent un moment encore avant que John ne prenne les roues de son fauteuil et ne fasse demi-tour.

« Attendez. »

John soupira et obtempéra.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette question déstabilisa quelque peu le colonel.

Elizabeth ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage et se posta devant lui, captant, non sans peine, son regard.

« McKay vous a fait aucun topo ?

Si, je sais quel est votre nom et votre grade. Mais vous, qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes vous pour… moi ?

Personne de très important, répondit-il amèrement. »

Une répliqua acerbe vint aux lèvres de la jeune femme, mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Au lieu de ça, elle prit sur elle.

« Si vous êtes là pour moi, si comme l'a dit Ladon vous avez risqué votre carrière pour moi, je dois être… peut-être importante pour vous ? »

John se crispa les doigts sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, détournant le regard.

Elizabeth le fixa encore un moment avant de capituler. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune envie de parler, de l'aider.

« Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle. »

Le militaire se contenta d'acquiescer sans la regarder ni lui répondre.

Tiraillé entre ses sentiments, il la laissa s'en aller.

Si elle était importante pour lui ?!!

Il le lui avait assez prouvé comme ça !

Seulement, elle ne s'en souvenait pas….

Ooooooooo

« Il s'est endormi.

Ca tombe bien, Bastan m'a envoyé te chercher. »

Teyla acquiesça et suivit Ronon jusqu'à une hutte restaurée à la va vite.

L'Athosienne balaya les alentours. Le village s'était considérablement rétréci… à la taille des survivants….

Ils en avaient détruit des maisons de fortune en cinq jours… tellement… trop... Autant qu'ils avaient construits de sépultures pour les défunts…

La discussion avec Bastan fut rapide. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de parler du nouvel ordre des choses, tout avait été discuté, peaufiné…Ne restait qu'un point…

« As-tu pris ta décision ? demanda Bastan.

Oui. Je repars.

Teyla, tu es notre chef depuis si longtemps. Le fait que tu aies rallié la cause des Terriens ne te démet pas de ces fonctions, tu le sais.

Bastan. Je n'ai pas été là pour assurer la sécurité de mon peuple.

Les circonstances….

Je sais. Les circonstances ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Mais le fait est là : je n'ai pas été capable d'assurer votre sécurité. Kanaan…. »

Sa voix se brisa, mais la jeune femme se reprit aussitôt.

« Kanaan a su prendre ma place et vous guider. Mais il n'est plus là….

Alors reste. Tu es la seule en qui notre peuple a confiance.

Non. Il y a un autre prétendant au titre.

Mais qui ?!

Toi Bastan.

Moi ? Mais… Teyla je…

Tu as été au côté de Kanaan lors de chacune de ses décisions importantes, je me suis laissé dire que tu lui avais soufflé certaines idées qui ont sauvé les nôtres. Tu as l'âme d'un chef.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur Teyla.

C'est précisément pour cette raison qui tu seras un bon guide. »

Bastan soupira et secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi veux-tu repartir ?

Parce que ma place est ailleurs à présent et que cette galaxie n'est plus assez sûre pour mon fils.

Bien… je ne discuterai pas ton choix plus longtemps. »

Teyla posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui sourit. Oui, il était temps qu'elle parte. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire….

« Ca s'est pas trop mal passé, commenta Ronon tandis qu'ils revenaient vers le centre du « village ».

Non, effectivement. Mais je connais Bastan. Il est triste et il a peur. Mais il y arrivera. Ils y arriveront tous.

Je sais ce que ça te coûte de les laisser. »

Teyla jeta un coup d'œil à Ronon avant de regarder au loin. Entre offrir une vie meilleure à son fils et laisser son peuple, le choix était cornélien. Elle aurait des nuits blanches, elle le savait. Mais elle devait faire des choix. Et elle savait que celui-ci était le meilleur.

« Je me demande comment ça s'est passé avec le caisson. »

Teyla se troubla. Elle n'avait que peu pensé à ses amis restés sur la planète Genii. Leur sort lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais elle était tellement préoccupée par les siens et sa situation personnelle qu'elle avait bien vite chassé cette autre source d'anxiété.

« Moi aussi….

Tu es toujours d'accord pour rentrer demain ?

Oui. »

Les deux Pégasiens arrivèrent devant la hutte qui leur avait été provisoirement destinée, Torren étant resté avec sa nourrice… Teyla eut une brève pensée pour elle… Elle avait dû pleurer, mais n'en avait rien montré. Elle avait été forte et courageuse. Elle savait ce qui avait séduit Kanaan en elle.

« Tu veux rentrer te reposer ?

Il faut que j'aille voir où en est la reconstruction du ….

Teyla, tu es sur le pied de guerre depuis cinq jours ! Tu n'as pas mangé, à peine dormi. Ton fils a besoin que tu sois en forme. On en a tous besoin. »

La jeune femme contempla un moment le Satédien. Il avait les traits tirés. Durant ces quelques jours, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, avait fait ce qu'on lui avait dit, s'était rendu disponible pour tout le monde, elle la première. Sans jamais se plaindre, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite. Il avait été à son écoute et à sa disposition…

D'une main, elle ouvrit la porte de la hutte, entraînant l'ex-runner de l'autre.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retourna et le prit dans ses bras.

Ronon mit un moment avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise face à ce genre de contact. D'autant que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas montrée tendre à son égard. Tellement longtemps en fait qu'il s'était demandé un moment si l'arrivée, puis la mort de Kanaan, ne l'avaient pas fait changer d'avis sur eux.

C'est soulagé qu'il constata qu'il n'en était rien.

« Merci. »

Ronon fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte.

« C'est normal. »

Teyla soupira et se détacha. Non ce n'était pas normal. Personne n'avait été là comme lui pour elle. Jamais. Même Kanaan avec lequel elle avait eu assez d'affinités pour lui donner un enfant. Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Elle l'avait découvert quand elle s'était rapprochée de Ronon…

Elle passa une main sur sa joue, redressa la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

L'instant d'après, elle l'embrassait.

Il accentua aussitôt la pression de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Torren était sauvé, son peuple sur la bonne voie, ces problèmes là, les plus grands pour eux, étaient réglés. Il se sentait déchargé d'un poids. Presque bien, malgré ce qui pouvait les attendre une fois de retour que la planète Genii. Ils avaient accompli une mission, avec succès. Et comme à chaque fois, il se sentait plus détendu… presqu'heureux. Libre de penser un peu à lui. Et à eux.

Il enfouit une main dans la chevelure de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Une autre glissa au bas de ses reins.

Les mains de Teyla se glissèrent entre leurs bustes. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait le repousser, mais se détendit quand il sentit de douces caresses courir sur sa peau.

Ronon pensait déjà à d'autres marques d'affection lorsque des coups discrets retentirent à la porte de la hutte.

« Teyla ? Torren s'est réveillé. »

C'était Thalia.

L'Athosienne se dégagea de l'emprise du Satédien, un peu gênée tout de même et, sans un regard, se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Ronon dans un état de quasi frustration.

7


	52. Chapter 52

**Belmene**** : Ah ben là… tu vas être encore plus frustrée lol La suite est courte O_o **

**Chachou35**** : Oui je sais… dsl… là cette semaine ça a été la folie alors à défaut d'être longue j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

_Une forme. Floue. Filant dans les bois. Une autre. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant. Ils arrivaient plus nombreux à chaque seconde. Elle ne savait où aller pour se protéger. Elle ne savait où fuir pour se mettre à l'abri. Tout n'était qu'ombre…Mais elle sentait le danger. Portée par la peur, elle se mit à courir. Aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. A en perdre haleine ! Les branches lui fouettaient le visage, le sang battait ses tempes, des larmes de peur brouillaient sa vision. Elle ne savait rien des choses qui la poursuivaient. Seul son instinct la guidait. Elle tourna la tête de tout côté, les sens en alerte._

_Une pierre._

_Elle chuta. Lourdement._

_La sueur perlait à son visage._

_Puisant dans ses forces déclinantes, elle se releva et reprit sa course._

_Une minute seulement._

_Elle se sentit bientôt plaquer au sol._

_Le souffle coupé, elle se retrouva sur le dos. Face à elle, une créature. Bleue, avec des cheveux blancs ramenés en tresses, et des vêtements noirs dans une matière proche du latex. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre ses observations. Le monstre leva soudain une main. Une fente, déjà présente, s'élargit un peu plus. Le bras s'abattit. _

Elizabeth se réveilla en hurlant, couverte de sueur. Quelques secondes suffirent à la personne reposant à ses côtés pour la rejoindre et s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Elizabeth ? Elizabeth, regardez-moi ! »

Deux mains se posèrent sur le visage de l'ex-dirigeante et l'obligèrent à plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme se trouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je suis là. Tout va bien. Vous ne courez aucun danger. »

La voix douce, le ton posé et les paroles rassurantes prononcées par son amie apaisèrent Elizabeth.

« Teyla….

Oui, je suis là, répéta l'Athosienne. Attendez, je vais vous apporter un peu d'eau. »

Elizabeth la vit se lever et se diriger vers la table sur laquelle reposaient quelques verres et une cruche d'eau fraîche.

Allongée sur son lit, reprenant son souffle, la Terrienne observait ses gestes. Elle n'était pas affolée, ni nerveuse. C'est ce trait de caractère qui lui avait plu lorsqu'elles s'étaient revues, pour sa part rencontrées, il y a quelques jours.

Teyla, originaire d'une autre galaxie…Si elle avait cru qu'un jour elle rencontrerait un extra-terrestre… Mais, au final, elles n'étaient pas si différentes. Du bref résumé que lui en avait fait Rodney, cela avait un rapport avec les « Anciens » qui auraient quitté la Terre il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Elle avait retenu tellement d'informations nouvelles alors qu'elle était incapable de se souvenir de l'essentiel. Teyla n'avait pas franchi seule la porte des étoiles. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme et d'un enfant. Lorsqu'elle les avait vus arriver au village, elle avait d'abord crut à une famille de réfugiés. Mais quand elle su la vérité, elle fut frustrée et surprise. Frustrée de ne pas se souvenir d'eux alors qu'ils étaient de très bons amis…et surprise de leur attitude. Lui ne dit pas un mot lorsque Ladon lui apprit, embarrassé, son état, et elle… Elizabeth esquissa un sourire. Elle avait confié son fils à ce Ronon avant de s'approcher d'elle, de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et de pencher la tête vers la sienne. A cet instant, Elizabeth avait ressenti un picotement dans son cerveau, comme si, engourdi, il tentait de faire revenir à la surface certains souvenirs. Ce fut bref, mais cela redonna espoir à la jeune femme. Depuis son retour, Teyla partageait ses journées entre elle, son fils et, lorsqu'Elizabeth trouvait le sommeil en journée, ses amis. Leurs amis… Quant au motif de son voyage, l'Athosienne lui avait succinctement répondu qu'elle était allée retrouver son fils perdu. Ne se souvenant pas de la nature de leur relation, et ne sachant si elle devait pousser, ou non, plus avant ses investigations, elle préféra ne pas insister, se contentant de deviner une souffrance cachée.

La suite avait été d'elle-même. Teyla avait pris ses quartiers dans ceux d'Elizabeth et avait confié, du moins la nuit, à Ronon, son fils. Elizabeth avait bien sûr insisté pour qu'elle la laisse seule, n'aimant pas réellement le fait d'être choyée comme une enfant. Mais l'Athosienne avait été très claire : elle serait là pour son amie, comme celle-ci l'avait été pour elle !

« Tenez. »

Elizabeth fut tirée de ses pensées quand Teyla lui tendit le verre d'eau.

La boisson eut l'effet escompté. L'ex-dirigeant se détendit un peu et recouvra ses esprits.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la voix de la Pégasienne s'éleva.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, sans un mot.

« Parlez m'en. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Non, elle n'y tenait pas vraiment... elle était encore sous le choc… Mais d'un autre côté… ces créatures… qui étaient-elles ? D'où venaient-elles ? Existaient-elles vraiment ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination… ?

Après un moment, elle décida de se confier…

« Les Wraiths, conclut sombrement la jeune femme.

Vous voulaient parler de ces créatures qui parcourent Pégase ?

Oui.

Est-ce que… j'en ai déjà rencontrées ?

Oui… »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« Elles sont si… effrayantes… si…

Monstrueuses ?

Oui, répondit Elizabeth dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ca commence à revenir, sourit Teyla, voulant être rassurante. »

Elizabeth esquissa à son tour un sourire. Oui…dans toute cette histoire, c'était bien le seul point positif …

« Cela va vous revenir par bribes.

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir…

Parce que je le sais c'est tout. Je n'ai d'autre explication que vous.

Moi ?

Oui. Je vous connais Elizabeth. Et vous avez surmonté des épreuves autrement plus difficiles. Tellement d'épreuves. Celle-ci n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres.

J'aimerais avoir vos certitudes !

Je sais… votre situation vous paraît inextricable. Vous vous dites que vous n'avez de prise sur rien. Vous vous sentez perdue, vous dépendez de nous et, vous connaissant, cela ne vous plait pas. »

La Terrienne se mordit la lèvre. Elle la connaissait vraiment bien…Cet état de fait la soulagea un peu. Elle avait envie de lui faire confiance et de la croire…

« Pardon de vous avoir réveillée.

Ce n'est rien. Il est déjà bien assez tard.

Vous croyez ?

Nous sommes déjà au milieu de la matinée, constata Teyla en posant son regard au dehors. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Oui, merci.

Cela vous embête-t-il si je vais rendre visite à Ronon ?

Non, pas du tout. Ca me gêne que vous restiez ici avec moi alors que votre enfant et votre…

Ronon. Juste Ronon, se hâta de préciser Teyla, le rose aux joues.

Et Ronon… ont besoin de vous.

Ils se débrouillent bien ensemble. Et j'aime savoir que mon fils prend pour modèle un homme tel que Ronon. Kanaan…. »

Sa voix se ternit de nouveau. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Kanaan était un bon père ? l'aida Elizabeth.

Oui. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, Ronon me paraît le meilleur…

Père ?

Disons le meilleur modèle pour Torren.

Vous savez… je vous ai vu ensemble. Tous les trois je veux dire. »

Le rouge remplaça le rose sur le teint halé de l'Athosienne. Elle laissa toutefois parler son amie.

« Et, je ne me souviens pas de tout… même de rien. Mais de ce que je vois maintenant, avec un œil neuf si je puis dire… me fait dire que Ronon se plait à s'occuper de vous deux. Quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, il est vraiment à l'écoute de Torren. Et vous avez raison, ils se débrouillent bien ensemble. »

Le rouge s'accentua encore. Teyal cherchait visiblement une échappatoire. Ce fut Elizabeth qui vint à son aide.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher d'aller voir votre petit garçon.

Je reviendrai bientôt, lâcha la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir, plus que sortir, de la pièce. »

Une fois à l'air libre, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air frais et se reprit avant de se diriger vers la maison qu'occupaient Ronon et Torren.

4


	53. Chapter 53

**Chachou35**** : Oui ça commence à revenir pour Liz !! Et ravie que cette looongue fic te plaise toujours !!:d**

**Belmene**** : Exact ! C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est elle et pas une autre !**

Un pas… puis un autre. Un sourire. Bon sang ! Ca revenait vraiment ! Après tout ce temps… Il sentait ses pieds, ses mollets, ses cuisses ! A divers degrés oui, mais il les sentait !

Le colonel Sheppard se retourna.

« Eh, Ronon ?! »

Il s'arrêta un moment, surpris, plus éclata de rire. Le Satédien lui jeta un regard noir avant de réprimer un juron. Il baissa les yeux et gronda.

« Ca t'amuse de me vomir dessus ?! »

Le petit Torren partit d'un éclat de rire fracassant et tapa joyeusement des mains avant de crier un « oui » tout aussi sonore.

Le rire de John redoubla.

« Ca doit bien être le seul de tout Pégase à n'avoir pas peur de vous. »

Ronon se rembrunit. Oui, il lui semblait bien aussi. Et ça le vexait un peu.

« Ce gamin a un problème avec l'autorité et la discipline, commenta le Pégasien.

Il vous teste. Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'il vous connaît. Il veut voir où sont vos limites.

Tu vas vite le voir si tu continues ! gronda-t-il de nouveau en plantant son regard dans celui du petit garçon. Il est pas comme ça avec sa mère, continua-t-il à l'adresse de John qui avait repris ses exercices.

C'est normal. Tous les petits garçons veulent être chouchoutés par leur mère. Par contre, face à celui qui veut prendre la place… »

Le colonel ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas si Torren avait pleinement conscience de la disparition de son père. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa pensée. Ronon l'avait très bien comprise. Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant qui l'observait gravement depuis un moment. Torren baissa la tête et tendit les bras vers lui. Le Satédien n'en montra rien, bien sûr, mais ce simple geste le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Mhh oui, ben attends que je me sois nettoyé d'abord ! grogna-t-il en posant le bébé sur ce qui pouvait ressembler à une nappe de pique nique, sentant parfaitement le regard du militaire sur lui. »

Les yeux perdus dans la scène se jouant devant lui, Sheppard souriait faiblement. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour son meilleur ami avec un enfant dans les bras. Comme il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir avec une femme. Il y avait eu Amélia, brièvement, puis, de retour sur Terre, ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Ensuite, il s'était rapproché de Teyla. John avait toujours soupçonné un lien entre eux. Ils venaient de la même galaxie, avaient connu la même enfance mouvementée, avaient dû affronter le même ennemi tout au long de leur vie. Et à présent, chacun avait perdu l'être qu'il avait aimé. Toutes ces épreuves pour se rapprocher… Il était heureux pour eux. Bien sûr ! Mais un peu jaloux aussi. Lui avait divorcé, avait eu des aventures sans lendemain. Toute sa vie avait été consacrée à un travail qu'il aimait. Ca avait d'ailleurs été plus qu'un travail ! Voler… Mais après une expérience comme Atlantis, tout était plus fade. Il fallait qu'il gagne sa vie, mais c'était tellement insignifiant, presque insipide. Seule la possibilité qui lui était donnée de monter dans un cockpit lui laissait une fenêtre pour ne pas devenir dingue. Il aspirait maintenant à autre chose.

« Oh, Sheppard !! »

Le militaire sursauta, le bébé commença à gigoter, un peu effrayé par la puissance vocale d'un Ronon qui s'y était repris à quatre fois avant d'obtenir du colonel un signe d'intelligence.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

Il est tard, ils vont nous attendre pour manger.

Ah… ouais, c'est bon.

Oh Torren, non… pleure pas p'tit gars. Je suis pas fâché contre toi. »

Se moquant dans sa barbe de voir le valeureux Satédien tenter de calmer un enfant d'à peine 18 mois, John ne vit pas une pierre posée sur son chemin, exprès par ses soins qui plus était-pour tester son équilibre et ses réflexes- et trébucha. Malheureusement pour lui, ses jambes ne lui donnèrent que quelques secondes de répit. Il finit par s'étaler de tout son long.

Torren oublia bien vite sa frayeur et gloussa en tapant de nouveau des mains tandis que Ronon se levait, l'enfant dans une main, la nappe dans l'autre.

Bougonnant, John regarda son fauteuil à quelques pas de lui.

« Euh, un petit coup de main ? demanda-t-il, gêné, mais fatigué. »

Ronon s'approcha de lui et hésita un instant, son idée première étant de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul pour lui apprendre de un la vie, de deux à se moquer de lui.

« Oh, ça va, je suis désolé ! »

Le Sadétien plissa des yeux. Il hésitait encore… mais il savait ce que ça coûtait au militaire de lui demander un coup de main, même sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il poussa du pied le fauteuil, pour le faire s'arrêter à moine de vingt centimètres de son ami.

« Merci, murmura Sheppard, toujours boudeur, en se hissant avec toutefois moins de mal que les autres jours, sur le siège en cuir.

Bon, bougez-vous, j'ai faim et le gamin aussi. »

Malgré ses états d'âme, le colonel sourit en coin. Sous ses airs de dur, c'était un vrai papa poule.

Ooooooooo

« Teyla, détendez-vous, sourit Elizabeth en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Oui, oui, je… »

La jeune femme laissa sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux scrutant l'horizon.

« Ronon s'en occupe bien vous savez.

Oui, je le sais… c'est pour lui que je m'inquiète.

Pour Ronon ?

Oui… Torren a son caractère vous savez. »

Elizabeth jeta un regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé à Ladon. Le Genii esquissa un sourire en buvant son verre.

Un soupire de soulagement passa enfin les lèvres de l'Athosienne.

Ronon, Torren et John arrivaient.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'estompa et elle détourna le regard vers son assiette.

« Un problème ? demanda Ladon en se penchant vers elle.

Non, tout va bien, mentit-elle en tâchant de faire bonne figure. »

Le chef Genii acquiesça en silence. Il n'était pas dupe.

Déjà mal à l'aise d'arriver en fauteuil roulant, Sheppard dut subir, outre les regards des soldats, le sourire qu'Elizabeth venait d'adresser à leur hôte.

« Tiens, lâcha Ronon en rendant son fils à Teyla.

Ronon, qu'est-ce que…

Il m'a vomi dessus, grogna le Satédien avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Torren ! le gronda sa mère. Tu n'as pas honte ?! »

En guise de réponse, l'enfant baissa la tête et tendit une main vers le bras de sa mère pour le caresser timidement du bout des doigts. Teyla leva les yeux au ciel et le serra contre elle.

« Essaye d'être un peu plus gentil avec Ronon. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et serra sa maman.

Ce tableau attendrit plus d'un Genii rigide. Evidemment, ils auraient préféré se faire torturer par un Wraith plutôt que de l'avouer….

John observa la scène et sourit discrètement. Son regard glissa ensuite sur Elizabeth. Elle contemplait le tableau, attendrie. Elle non plus n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Ils avaient dû aborder le sujet un fois. Une seule. C'était une question personnelle qui les affectait tous les deux. Elle en aurait voulu avec Simon, mais cela ne s'était pas fait. Sur le moment, John en avait ressenti de la joie. Très égoïstement… Maintenant, il en ressentait du soulagement. Atlantis n'aurait pas été un lieu approprié pour élever un enfant. Même Teyla était d'accord sur ce point. Sa grossesse avait été une surprise pour elle. Une surprise, mais jamais une charge.

Elizabeth se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise quand elle constata que le colonel l'observait et préféra détourner les yeux. Il la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était le seul à lui faire comprendre d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait et même qu'il la connaissait tout simplement mieux que n'importe qui. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu lui répondre dans la forêt. Qu'était-il pour elle ? Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?! Elle savait, par l'intermédiaire de Rodney, que c'était lui qui avait monté toute leur expédition pour la retrouver. Alors pourquoi était-il celui qui se livrait le moins à elle ? Même Ronon avait été plus bavard.

« Au fait, je voulais vous remercier. »

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers Ladon.

« De quoi ?

De m'avoir aidé à rédiger le traité d'alliance avec les N'Karan.

Oh … »

C'est vrai… Elle était aussi diplomate…

« Nous avons trouvé un nouveau partenaire pour commercer du bétail et c'est à vous que nous le devons.

Si j'ai pu vous être utile, j'en suis heureuse.

J'y pense ! Peut-être que cela éveillerait quelques souvenirs si vous vous replongiez dans ce pacte ? J'en ai gardé une copie comme il en est d'usage. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais demain ?

Oui. Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est une idée. »

Elle se força à sourire. Elle doutait, mais que risquait-elle à essayer ? Mais surtout, que risquait-elle à ne pas essayer…

Oooooo

Le dîner terminé, Ronon prit Torren des bras de Teyla.

« Ronon…

Eh Torren, ça te dit d'aller embêter McKay ? la coupa le Satédien.

Ronon !

Oui, je veux ! s'exclama l'enfant en tendant les bras vers le pauvre scientifique qui tentait de finir son bout de viande.

Non, non, non ! Moi j'ai du travail !

Allez, ça vous entraînera pour le vôtre ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ronon posa Terren sur les genoux de Rodney et prit la main de Teyla. La jeune femme jeta un regard à son fils. Il commençait déjà à mettre les mains dans l'assiette du Terrien qui se retrouvait dans l'incapacité totale de manger. Ronon, lui, jeta un long coup d'œil à John. Un de ces coups d'œil qui en disent plus sur les intentions que n'importe quel discours. Il voulait être seul avec Teyla, le plus longtemps possible.

Lorsque le couple fut hors de vue, Elizabeth se leva à son tour et s'excusa avant de partir en direction des maisons que Ladon leur avait attribuées. Le chef Genii se leva aussi, par respect et la regarda s'éloigner à regret. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner, mais des affaires militaires urgentes le retiendraient encore pour une bonne partie de la soirée.

Ce fut alors John qui tenta sa chance. Alors qu'Elizabeth pénétrait sur la place du village, il la rejoignit à la roulette de course.

« Attendez. »

Surprise qu'il l'ait suivie après les mots qu'ils avaient échangés, la jeune femme stoppa sans se retourner pour autant. Le colonel dut la contourner pour capter son regard.

« Je vais répondre à vos questions, lâcha-t-il à brûle pour point. »

La tentation était grande, mais moins que son égo blessé. Elizabeth fit un pas de côté.

« Demain peut-être, je suis fatiguée, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ok ? C'est juste que… rien n'est simple en ce moment et…. je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. »

La jeune femme observa les maisons se découpant dans la pénombre du soleil couchant. D'un geste, elle lui fit lâcher prise.

« Vous me direz tout ?

Oui.

Alors allons discuter au calme, finit-elle par proposer en se tournant enfin vers lui. »

John acquiesça en silence, se préparant déjà à la confrontation qui allait suivre.

« Dans vos quartiers ? »

Le militaire jeta un regard à la lumière émanant de la maison qu'il partageait avec Ronon. Non… pas très judicieux…

« Plutôt les vôtres, si cela ne vous fait rien.

Teyla doit dormir. »

Sheppard se racla la gorge, gêné, et jeta un regard appuyé en direction de la lumière.

Elizabeth mit un temps avant de comprendre le « problème » et rougit violemment.

« Les miens alors, murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte de sa maison, un John silencieux la suivant. »

5


	54. Chapter 54

**Belmene : Tu me fais peur lol Tu veux dire que tu aimes bien le Teylon pas le Sheyla.. ? o_o Quoi qu'il en soit le Teylon va être un peu plus présent…**

**Chachou35**** : Ronon va être encore plus … « mignon » si je puis dire… ? Et oui j'ai coupé au mauvais moment je sais :d :d Mais bon là tu devrais être moins frustrée ^^ Et oui je suis Shweir donc…. Pas de crainte pour la fin…enfin je crois :p.**

**ATTENTION pour la première partie âme pure et innocente s'abstenir !**

C'est sans mot qu'il l'avait entraînée dans la maison, et sans un mot non plus qu'il avait déposé la bougie sur la table de nuit disposée entre les deux lits avant de se tourner vers elle.

Elle qui était restée au milieu de la pièce en attendant qu'il veuille bien lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient là au lieu de prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle le vit poser son regard sur elle. Elle aurait préféré être dehors à se promener et discuter. Surtout quand elle le vit avancer vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il recherchait. Elle n'était pas naïve. Elle soupçonnait que ce moment arriverait. Et, pour être honnête, elle l'attendait également. Elle aurait été prête depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais son esprit n'avait jamais été totalement libre, totalement en paix. Et il avait respecté ça. Comme il avait respecté les limites qu'elle avait posées à leur relation, notamment celle qui les avait obligés à cacher leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de leurs amis. Mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes. Torren était sain et sauf, tout comme Elizabeth.

Tout allait bien ou presque.

C'était légitime qu'il tente une approche.

Elle le voulait aussi. Depuis un moment. Inconsciemment, mais….

Seulement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dû se dévoiler entièrement à un homme, mettre son âme à nue et ses sentiments au grand jour.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas considérée comme une femme avec ses désirs et ses envies.

La seule question qui la taraudait à présent était de savoir si elle pourrait se laisser aller. Se laisser faire.

La pénombre créée à la faible lueur de la bougie donnait à la pièce une atmosphère feutrée. Des ombres et de pâles couleurs dansaient sur le corps se trouvant à quelques centimètres de celui de Ronon. Il l'observa avec minutie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désirable. C'est à cet instant précis que le Satédien se rendit compte à quel point cette femme était belle. Celle qui se tenait droite devant lui et dont seul le mouvement des doigts trahissait la nervosité.

Il en connaissant la raison. Lui-même, malgré l'assurance qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître, ressentait une pointe d'appréhension. Celle de s'engager à nouveau. Celle de s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois.

Il inspira profondément. Un pas.

Elle ne bougea pas.

Un autre.

Teyla sentit l'adrénaline se diffuser en elle.

Un autre pas encore. Un dernier.

Elle pouvait fuir et tout remettre en question ou rester et peut-être risquer de souffrir. Comme elle avait souffert il n'y a pas si longtemps. Cette pensée la fit reculer d'un pas.

Ronon fut plus rapide. Il passa une main sur ses reins et l'attira à lui.

Cette fois, elle était dans l'impossibilité de fuir.

« Je te laisserai pas, murmura le Satédien en captant son regard. »

L'Athosienne le sonda pour tenter de déceler une certitude. Elle ne vit dans ses yeux qu'une promesse. Mais une promesse que rien ne pourrait faire trahir.

Alors, elle se laissa aller.

Teyla posa ses mains sur le torse de Ronon et les glissa jusqu'à son cou.

Il se pencha et vint prendre ses lèvres avec tendresse et retenue. La passion prendrait le pas. Mais plus tard.

Elle, garda les yeux ouverts pendant un instant, le temps de se détendre complètement entre ces bras qui la serraient fermement sans lui faire mal pour autant.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres scellées quand la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou du Satédien. C'était la marque de confiance qu'il attendait pour prendre les choses en mains. Mains qui remontèrent lentement le long du dos de Teyla, effleurant au passage sa peau mate et douce, pour arriver à la fermeture de son bustier. Sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres, avec plus de passion que précédemment, il fit glisser le petit bout de métal, laissant finalement apparaître un dos nu.

L'Athosienne frémit quand elle sentit les doigts du Satédien caresser sa peau maintenant découverte et se détacha.

Ronon arrêta ses gestes. Il y était sans doute allé trop vite. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude. Il….

N'eut pas à se poser plus de questions.

Sans le quitter des yeux, la jeune femme fit glisser les fines lanières en cuir qui maintenaient encore le vêtement à son buste.

Elle retint sa respiration lorsque son haut toucha terre, tentant de discerner sur les traits de Ronon une quelconque émotion. Surprise, désir… déception ?

Ce fut clairement la seconde expression qui passa sur le visage du Satédien et alluma une lueur dans ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers la peau de satin. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, la faisant aussitôt réagir.

Teyla prit sa main et la plaça sur sa poitrine, permission implicite d'aller plus loin…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ronon pour succomber au sentiment qui l'habitait. D'un geste rapide, il entreprit de caresser ses seins, la sondant du regard, sans voir pour autant le rouge qui colorait ses joues, la pénombre dissimulant timidité et nervosité pour ne laisser place qu'à des mouvements quasi subliminaux. Effleurements, pincements, mordillements…

Teyla ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux de Ronon. Une langue s'égara sur elle. Le Pégasienne rejeta la tête en arrière en un gémissement étouffé. Elle redécouvrait des sensations et des plaisirs trop tôt oubliés. Des sensations et des plaisirs qui n'avaient jamais atteint une telle intensité.

C'est le souffle court que Teyla sentit les mains de Ronon descendre plus bas encore. Sur ses hanches. Un bref coup d'œil. Il était à présent à genoux devant elle, son souffle chaud s'écrasant contre son ventre.

Un regard et il comprit. Ses doigts habiles dénouèrent rapidement les lanières qui enserraient la taille de la jeune femme.

Et bientôt, elle se retrouva devant lui, libre de toute entrave, offerte à son jugement.

Le Satédien se redressa, la brûlant du regard. Sans attendre davantage, il passa une main sur son dos, une autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva du sol pour la redéposer un instant plus tard sur le lit.

Il la contempla de toute sa hauteur, savourant la vision de ce corps théâtre d'un ballet d'ombres et de lumières. Ce corps qui appelait le sien avec insistance.

Ronon ôta sa veste. Révélant un corps parfaitement sculpté.

Le rouge s'accentua sur les joues de la Pégasienne. Elle avait deviné sa musculature, plus d'une fois, mais là… c'était bien différent. Elle l'avait sous les yeux et, malgré sa réserve naturelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque courbure de sa silhouette, chaque muscle de ce buste si bien dessiné.

Mais le Satédien ne lui laissa pas longtemps le loisir de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures et retira bien vite son pantalon.

Cette fois Teyla baissa les yeux. Une seconde seulement. Le temps de se reprendre.

Quand elle les releva, ce fut pour le voir s'approcher du lit et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ronon attendait. Il savait qu'elle voulait de lui. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

Une seconde en fait.

L'Athosienne se décala pour lui laisser un peu de place. Juste un peu. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas dans les intentions de l'homme qui la couvait du regard de rester allonger à côté d'elle toute la nuit.

Mais, pour débuter ce moment qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs semaines, il fallait franchir l'étape de l'apprivoisement.

Ronon prit place à côté d'elle, laissant bien vite une main s'aventurer sur des courbes qu'il rêvait de découvrir depuis un temps…appréciable.

Un soupir.

Puis un gémissement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il s'y prenait vraiment bien.

Elle se cambra, le souffle coupé par la surprise.

Une main venait de glisser plus bas….

Il s'y prenait vraiment …. Vraiment bien.

Teyla ouvrit les yeux et les ancra dans ceux du Satédien. Il l'avait apaisée. Il l'avait rassurée aussi. C'est tout ce qu'elle attendait.

Elle tendit une main vers lui et l'attira à elle.

Il se coucha sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses avant- bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction quand elle le sentit prendre possession d'elle.

A la lueur de la bougie, un autre ballet s'entama.

Gracieux, puis de plus en plus vivant pour devenir presque anarchique.

Les souffles se mêlèrent. Les gémissements remplacèrent bientôt les soupirs et emplirent la pièce.

Puis un cri. Un seul.

Rauque.

Commun.

Puis le silence.

Et deux souffles.

Courts.

Deux corps.

En sueur.

Unis.

Repus de l'autre.

Détendus.

Oooooooooooooo

Quand Elizabeth entra dans la maison que Ladon avait aménagée pour elle, elle s'était reprise, occultant l'allusion du colonel concernant les intentions de leurs amis. C'est très donc très dignement qu'elle se retourna et fit face à un John qui avait un pue de mal à franchir le seuil.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, mais il l'arrêta d'un regard.

« C'est vraiment un problème n'est-ce pas ?

De quoi vous parlez ? demanda John avec humeur en passant enfin deux des quatre roues de l'autre côté de le petite marche en bois.

De demander de l'aide !

J'en connais une autre ! grogna-t-il en passant finalement les deux autres roues. »

Elizabeth l'ignora et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvaient toujours une carafe d'eau et deux verres.

« Ce dîner m'a donné soif. Vous en voulez ?

Oui, merci. »

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau.

Sheppard attendait qu'elle se décide à le harceler de questions. Et cette attente le mettait chaque seconde un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Elizabeth, elle, tentait de choisir ses questions avec soin. Elle commençait à connaître le militaire et savait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer sinon il se braquerait. Et elle doutait que son état personnel ne lui soit d'une quelconque aide pour l'amadouer ou le rendre plus enclin à la confidence.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et lui tendit un verre.

« Comment nous sommes- nous connus ? »

Cette question déstabilisa un peu John. Même ça elle ne s'en souvenait pas ?

« Je pensais qu'on vous avait mise au courant.

Non. Tout s'est passé assez vite et on m'a déjà annoncé pas mal de choses… difficiles à intégrer dirons-nous.

Mais vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge. Si, mais étrangement, elle s'en serait bien passée.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

John l'observa un moment avant de répondre.

« C'est vous qui étiez à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis. Et j'étais, enfin je suis devenu votre chef militaire. Rodney était….

Le chef scientifique. Oui, il me l'a dit. »

Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, ça, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Et voilà.

Et comment sommes-nous devenus proches ? Enfin amis. »

Cette conversation commençait à rendre le militaire vraiment mal à l'aise. Un coup d'œil à la femme se trouvant devant lui lui apprit cependant qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas se livrer et en apprendre plus sur elle-même devait aller à l'encontre de sa nature. Ce devait être une quasi torture.

Il inspira profondément et se mit en devoir de lui en apprendre un maximum sur elle. Parce que plus que le malaise qu'il ressentait c'était la voir dans cet été d'incertitude qui le rendrait vraiment malade !

« Au début vous ne m'aimiez pas beaucoup et je dois avouer que c'était réciproque. »

Cette déclaration sembla surprendre Elizabeth, mais moins que ce que John avait pensé. Etant donné leur relation actuelle, cette hypothèse ne devait pas lui semblait tirée par les cheveux.

« Quel était le problème avec moi ? »

Sheppard balaya les lieux des yeux.

« Nous n'avions pas les mêmes caractères c'est tout, éluda-t-il. Mais ensuite on a appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier et d'ailleurs….

Vous m'avez offert un pot en terre cuite pour mon anniversaire, acheva-t-elle.

Une poterie athosienne, mais… oui. »

Les deux terriens se regardèrent.

« Beige ? demanda Elizabeth en un souffle.

Oui. Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire plein d'espoir. Ca revenait. Doucement, par flash, mais…

John posa le verre sur la table se rapprocha d'elle quand elle se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Je vous ai raconté la fois où Rodney a fait exploser un système solaire ?

Et où je lui ai remis les pendules à l'heure ?

Ouais, sourit le militaire. Vous vous en souvenez ?

C'est très flou. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je m'en souviens vraiment ou parce que je sais que c'est la manière dont j'aurais réagi.

Pour être sûrs, j'ai encore pas mal de souvenirs en réserve.

Dites-moi tout ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Ca pourra prendre la nuit.

Ca ne me dérange pas. Et vous… ?

Moi non plus. »

John capta son regard et lui sourit, rassurant. A deux, ils allaient reconstituer sa vie.

5


	55. Chapter 55

**Belmene**** : Je suis contente alors si ce passage t'a plu ! C'est vrai que je l'ai fait soft, contrairement à ce que j'écris d'habitude. Et oui quelles papouilles ^^.**

**Chachou35**** : Et oui le Teylon j'ai promis, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Et John est pas si tête de mule et borné que ça. Il arrive à se remettre en question. Et ça va continuer. Désolée de te frustrer O_o**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil perçait au travers des rustiques volets en bois.

L'air était tiède. Elle ne sentit aucune couverture sur elle. Etrange. Elle ferma les yeux… et les rouvrit bien vite. Elle tourna la tête de côté.

Il était toujours là. Un bras reposant sur sa hanche. La respiration régulière. Il dormait encore.

Elle sourit. Il était paisible. Tout le contraire d'hier soir.

Hier soir.

Elle rougit et détourna la tête.

Hier soir avait été…. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait d'ailleurs pas chercher de mot. Ca s'était passé. Elle l'avait voulu. Ils l'avaient voulu tous les deux.

Et elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait dormi dans ses quartiers et….

Elle sursauta.

Torren ! Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ?

Teyla sentit une vague de culpabilité la submerger. Elle avait pensé à elle avant son fils.

C'est un silence que la jeune femme sortit du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller l'homme reposant à ses côtés.

Enfilant à la hâte ses habits, elle gagna la froidure du dehors, bien loin du cocon créé par leur chaleur respective.

Un bref coup d'œil au ciel l'informa que l'aube était levée depuis quelques temps déjà.

D'un pas rapide, l'Athosienne se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle partageait avec Elizabeth, espérant qu'elle ait pris soin de son fils.

Malgré son appréhension, la jeune femme ouvrit précautionneusement la porte en bois vernis. Après quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'adapter à la pénombre ambiante, elle entra et se figea presque aussitôt. Sur un lit reposait l'ex-dirigeante…. Sur l'autre John….

Des questions lui vinrent en tête. Questions plus ou moins gênantes…. Elle se reprit bien vite. Il était hors de question qu'ils…. Non ! Sa situation avec Ronon faussait son jugement.

C'est à reculons qu'elle sortit de la maison, le rose aux joues…. Un sourire furtif aux lèvres. Elle ne pensait pas que…. Mais pourquoi pas… après tout eux aussi avaient assez attendu…

Un grincement. John grogna et ouvrit un œil. Le soleil…. Bon sang il était quelle heure ? Le militaire soupira. Peu importait ! Il n'était pas en service. Ou plutôt si, mais… oh et puis zut, il était trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions !

Un soupir le figea.

Lentement, il se retourna dans son lit et se détendit.

Elizabeth.

Il la contempla un instant.

Un fin sourire dessina ses lèvres.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu endormie…

Elle avait l'air paisible. Cela tranchait tellement avec l'énergie qu'elle dégageait durant ses heures d'éveil, énergie qu'elle employait essentiellement à retrouver la mémoire.

Le regard du colonel se perdit dans la contemplation des traits de la femme étendue à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ils avaient fait pas mal de progrès hier soir. Il s'était évertué à lui rappeler une partie de leur passé commun. Passé qui tantôt la laissa de marbre, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de leur retour sur Terre de six mois, et tantôt fit ressurgir des images, brèves, mais des images tout de même, la plus forte étant celle de leur première dispute sur un balcon de la cité.

Ils y avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit, mais ils avaient récupéré une partie de la mémoire de la jeune femme.

Un mouvement.

John ne bougea plus et retint sa respiration.

Elizabeth se mit sur le dos, faisant glisser le drap sur sa poitrine. Seule une fine chemise en lin, ou du moins ce qui s'n rapprochait le plus sur cette planète, la couvrait.

Le militaire détourna les yeux.

Ils se posèrent sur la porte. Cette même porte qu'il aurait jurée entendre se fermer. Quelqu'un était entré. Mais qui ?

Sheppard avisa son fauteuil. Il ouvrit les draps. Il se concentra et fit glisser ses jambes l'une après l'autre, tranquillement. Elles lui obéirent presque facilement. Un regard à son fauteuil. Allez, peut-être que cette fois…. Il posa son pied droit au sol. Puis le pied gauche. Il sentait le parquet. Prudemment, il se leva en prenant appui sur la frêle table de chevet. Sa jambe droite le soutint, en tremblant un peu. Il porta un peu de son poids sur sa jambe gauche. Les tremblements cessèrent. Le militaire lâcha la table de chevet et attendit. Une seconde…. Deux…. Cinq….. Vingt ! Il n'avait pas tenu debout plus de dix secondes depuis une éternité ! Il inspira de nouveau et bougea sa jambe droite. Elle racla le parquet, mais avança néanmoins. La gauche fit de même.

Le militaire était debout quand il arriva près de son fauteuil. Mais son regard fixait autre chose. Des béquilles. Celles que Ladon avait fait préparer spécialement pour sa période de rééducation. Ca lui coûtait un peu de s'en servir, il avait la désagréable impression de devoir quelque chose au chef Genii… en même temps il lui importait plus que tout de récupérer et de prouver à Elizabeth qu'il était digne du don, ou du sacrifice de son point de vu, qu'elle lui avait accordé. En prenant son temps pour ne pas trébucher et chuter, ce qui aurait été une humiliation supplémentaire, qui plus était devant elle, John parvint au mur sur lequel reposaient les deux béquilles en bois. Il s'en saisit en silence et put appuyer une partie de son corps sur elles, ce qui soulagea ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il les utilise progressivement.

« Vous faites de très grands progrès, murmura une voix derrière lui. »

Sheppard sursauta violemment et se retourna, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, le mur derrière lui le retint.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas vous réveiller.

Ce n'est rien. »

Assise en tailleur, le drap sur ses genoux, la simple chemise en lin épousant à la perfection les courbes de son corps, Elizabeth souriait faiblement au militaire se tenant devant elle. Sa mine chiffonnée indiqua au militaire qu'elle non plus n'était pas forcément du matin.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme au bout d'un temps.

Je… bien. C'est plutôt à vous qu'on doit le demander.

Ca va. C'est la première nuit à peu près calme que je fais depuis… enfin l'accident.

A peu près calme ?

Oui….Je rêvais de Wraith depuis un moment, finit-elle par avouer sous le regard insistant du militaire. »

Les traits de John se durcirent. Il fallait que ça soit le souvenir le plus pénible qui remonte en premier….

« Oh, et j'ai découvert un nouvelle facette de vous, continua-t-elle.

Ah ?

Oui, vous ronflez ! »

Heureusement qu'une pseudo pénombre masquait le visage du colonel. Il venait de piquer un fard !

« Ce n'est qu'un léger ronflement, précisa Elizabeth, devant le mutisme gêné de John.

Ah… désolé…Bon je vais… faire un tour dehors et nous ramener des trucs à manger. »

Aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permirent, le militaire regagna la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Au fait, très jolis les grognements. »

Devant la mine stupéfaite de l'ex dirigeante le militaire referma la porte, assez fier de lui.

Oooooooooooo

Une porte qui claquait. Ronon ouvrit les yeux et en un éclair passa la main sous son oreiller pour en tirer son couteau.

Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne.

Vraiment personne….

« Teyla ? »

Aucune réponse.

Le Satédien se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Elle regrettait sûrement ! Pourtant il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir rassurée la veille. Il se leva rageusement du lit et enfila à la hâte ses vêtements avant de sortir à son tour.

Il balaya les environs des yeux et tomba enfin sur elle. Elle ressortait de la maison qu'elle partageait d'ordinaire avec Elizabeth.

« Teyla ? »

La jeune femme posa une main sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence.

Ronon serra les dents et s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« Ronon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Je cherche Torren.

Oh…. »

Il se sentit subitement mal à l'aise.

« Tu croyais que j'étais partie comme ça, sans explication et sans raison ?

…. Tu regrettes ?

Ronon….

Tu regrettes ? ?

Non. Non, évidemment. C'est juste que…. J'ai privilégié notre moment hier et j'ai négligé mon fils.

Bien sûr que non !

Bien sûr que si ! Ronon, je me suis laissée aller hier et….

Et ça t'a fait du bien. »

Teyla soupira.

« Non ?

Oui, avoua-t-elle le rose aux joues. Mais je suis une maman et….

Une femme aussi. Tu ne peux pas être une bonne mère si tu ne t'accordes pas du temps pour toi.

Pas sans avoir de certitude sur l'endroit où se trouve mon fils !

Il est avec McKay.

J'espère que tu te trompes, sinon je n'ose pas imaginer la tête de Rodney quand je viendrai chercher Torren.

Tu sais que ça fait deux d'entre nous qu'il mène par le bout du nez ? grogna le Satédien.

Je trouve moi que tu t'en sors très bien avec lui.

Ah ouais ?

Oui… »

Les deux corps s'étaient rapprochés. Lui la tenait à présent par la taille. Elle avait posé ses mains sur son torse.

Ronon jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Personne. Il inspira et d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée….

« On est ensemble maintenant ?

Oui.

On peut officialiser ? »

Après une seconde, Teyla hocha la tête.

Il se pencha.

Au moment où leurs lèves allaient se toucher, une porte d'ouvrit.

Les deux Pégasiens sursautèrent sans pour autant se détacher.

« John ? »

Le militaire sourit en coin.

« Bonjour Teyla. Ronon. »

Le Satédien se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Vous vous passez du fauteuil à ce que je vois, constata l'Athosienne, ravie.

Oui, je tente le coup, on verra bien. C'est vous que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ?

C'est exact. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je cherchais Torren.

Il est pas avec McKay ?

Teyla espère que non.

Vous avez peur pour Torren ?

Pas tout à fait, sourit Ronon, songeant à tout ce que l'enfant aurait pu faire subir à Rodney durant la nuit.

Contrairement à Ronon que tout cela semble réjouir, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Rodney. Il est sous pression en ce moment, et ce n'était pas le moment de lui imposer Torren.

Alors allons sauver ce pauvre Canadien, suggéra John en se dirigeant déjà vers la maison attribuée au scientifique, et qu'il n'avait voulu partager avec personne, ne souhaitant pas être déranger, d'aucune manière, dans son travail, de même que durant ses nombreux encas. »

Teyla passa devant. John attendit qu'elle soit assez loin pour donner un coup d'épaule à Ronon.

« Bravo mon vieux. J'y croyais plus.

Ouais, moi non plus. Merci de pas avoir rappliqué cette nuit.

Y'a pas de quoi, j'aime pas forcément les plans à trois. »

Cette fois, même Ronon fut choqué.

« Mh, bon on y va ? demanda John en accélérant les béquilles. »

Le groupe arriva bientôt devant la porte de Rodney.

Teyla imposa le silence et frappa doucement.

Pas de réponse.

Elle ouvrit la porte en douceur.

Le tableau qui apparut surprit tout le monde.

Rodney était couché dans son lit, Torren dans ses bras, et les deux semblaient dormir à poings fermés.

« Ben ça alors, s'exclamèrent en un murmura Ronon et John. »

Teyla, elle, resta sans voix. Bientôt le soulagement prit le pas sur la surprise. Elle regrettait d'avoir douter des aptitudes de son ami. Après tout, il avait changé depuis leur première rencontre…

5


	56. Chapter 56

**Chachou35**** : Oui pour Teyla et Ronon ça commence à rouler. Un problème de moins lol Pour ce qui est du Shweir, je pense que tu vas être contenta avec la suite qui arrive ! Une accalmie avant le retour… bref… je dis rien ! J'ai fait aussi un effort sur la longueur… alors que j'avais moins de temps O_o**

**Belmene**** : Alors oui Rodney aime les gosses, il le cache bien ! Pour la longueur, je pense que là tu seras aussi moins frustrée ! lol**

**Et maintenant .. la suite !**

Des coups frappés à la porte. Des pas. Un grincement. Et sur le seuil… un scientifique tenant à bout de bras un enfant barbouillé de moustaches de chocolat.

« Rodney ?

Qu'il joue avec les jeux de mon ordinateur, passe encore… mais là… il a pris ma DERNIERE barre chocolatée ! Trop, c'est trop ! »

D'un geste sec, McKay fourra Torren dans les bras de sa mère.

« Bonne journée ! lâcha le Terrien avant de tourner les talons.

Rodney… »

McKay, déjà loin, leva un bras. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il fallait qu'il trouve du chocolat. Sinon, il allait laisser échapper des paroles qu'il aurait pu regretter…

« Torren ! Tu as réellement mangé les barres de ce pauvre Rodney ? »

En guise de réponse, l'enfant éclata de rire.

« Jeune homme, je suis ravie que tout ceci te fasse rire. Tu t'ennuieras moins pendant ta punition. »

Cette fois, le petit garçon cessa même de sourire. Il fit la moue, baissa la tête et tendit les mains vers sa mère.

« Non, non, ça ne marche pas.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ronon ne sortant de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour des reins.

Torren a encore fait des siennes, cette fois avec Rodney.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il a mangé une barre chocolatée.

Oh ? sourit le Satédien.

Ronon ! Tu ne l'encourages pas tout de même ?

Non, non ! se récria le Pégasien en se dirigeant vers le lit où étaient disposées ses affaires. Mais bon, c'est qu'une barre, et ça fera pas de mal à McKay de ralentir un peu le rythme.

C'était la dernière, précisa Teyla. »

Ronon se redressa lentement.

« Torren ! gronda le Satédien. Tu sais dans quelle…panade tu nous as mis ? termina-t-il sous le regard insistant de la jeune femme.

Pardon, chuchota l'enfant, tendant cette fois ses bras vers le Satédien. »

L'ex-runner soupira et s'approcha de Teyla.

« Donne-le moi, on va parler entre hommes. »

Teyla confia son fils au Pégasien qui l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de sortir avec le petit garçon sous un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle le regarda s'éclipser avec une impression étrange. L'impression de reconstituer peu à peu une famille. Après un moment de flottement, elle décida d'aller voir Rodney. Une petite promenade sur une planète alliée à la recherche d'une substance qui pourrait remplacer son précieux chocolat. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin !

Oooooooooooo

« Vous êtes sûre de vous ? demanda John en regardant le lac d'un air dubitatif.

Certaine. Que risquez-vous à essayer ? »

_Rien, en effet_, se dit le militaire. Il avait même tout à y gagner… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas tant l'idée qui le rebutait que sa mise en œuvre. Car sans tomber dans une pudibonderie excessive…. Il n'aimait pas forcément se montrer à moitié nu devant des gens…. Des femmes…. Sauf si…. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici…Alors…. La gêne était bien présente. Presque palpable.

De ce fait, elle n'échappa pas à Elizabeth.

« On va commencer par un exercice. Vous allez vous mettre debout et vous déshabiller… disons derrière ce buisson. Là. Vous regagnerez seul le lac où je vous attendrai. Ca vous mettra… en jambe. »

John grimaça à ce jeu de mots plus que douteux, mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Il se leva.

Elizabeth était là, près de lui. A quelques centimètres. Pour parer à une éventuelle chute.

Pour le moment tout se passait bien. John se détendit un peu, sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance. Un pas. Deux… il sentait ses mollets le tirer. Tout comme ses cuisses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ?

Mes jambes. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Lui de soulagement, elle d'encouragement.

« Je vous accompagne jusqu'au buisson.

Non, je peux me débrouiller.

John…

Je peux me débrouiller, reprit-il avait un peu plus de fermeté.

Très bien. Allez-y. »

Sans appui, en titubant légèrement, le colonel progressa vers un buisson touffu.

« Tête de pioche de militaire, marmonna Elizabeth tandis qu'il prenait enfin appui contre un arbre après avoir failli basculer à cause d'une branche morte au sol.

J'ai entendu, grogna John alors qu'il parvenait enfin au fameux buisson. »

La jeune femme se mordit la langue tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière les feuilles.

La veste et la chemise ne posèrent aucun problème. Par contre… pour tout ce qui était chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon… ce fut une autre paire de manches.

Sheppard essaya tout d'abord d'enlever une ranger en prenant appui sur une jambe. Ce fut bien évidemment une mauvaise idée. Ses muscles ne s'étaient pas assez développés. Il fut donc contraint de s'asseoir sur une souche. Se relever ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois. Mais il arriva à se redresser. Il sentait chaque jour que ses jambes lui répondaient mieux. Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était les muscler. Tous les jours. C'était bien pour ça que cette séance avait été organisée. A l'initiative d'Elizabeth d'ailleurs. Sur le moment, John en avait été bien content. Car le temps passé avec lui éloignait la jeune femme de l'influence de Ladon. Ladon…. Il lui devait beaucoup. Sa dette d'honneur se le disputait à sa défiance naturelle pour ce peuple et sa répulsion personnelle pour le chef Genii, même si celle-ci n'avait aucune commune mesure avec le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé pour Kolya. Et qu'il éprouvait encore…. Malgré lui… parfois.

« John, ça va ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth s'éleva du lac. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure qu'elle l'avait laissé derrière ce buisson. Que pouvait-il bien faire….

« C'est bon j'arrive ! »

Le militaire inspira et se découvrit.

Il était en boxer noir.

Elizabeth se sentit rougir. Elle aurait dû être gênée. Mais elle fut au contraire surprise. Car une phrase lui vint en tête. Une phrase venue de nulle part, comme murmurée par sa vie passée.

_Rien à voir avec Simon._

Simon…. Qui était-il… ? Elle pressentait que ce devait être un homme qui avait compté pour elle… peut-être que John pourrait lui en dire plus…

Le militaire approchait à présent du lac. Il aurait voulu se dépêcher de rentrer dans l'eau pour qu'elle arrête de le fixer comme elle le faisait depuis un moment. Mais entre se faire détailler par elle et se sentir humilier en se ramassant lamentablement au sol, il préférait de loin la première solution. Et puis si elle aimait… John se gifla mentalement. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas aimer…Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! D'autant qu'elle lui avait proposé des entraînements quotidiens de deux heures… S'il commençait à fantasmer sur elle comme il l'avait fait durant les années où ils avaient travaillé ensemble… Ses pas ralentirent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ses sentiments reprendre le dessus. Pas maintenant. Il avait des problèmes à régler. Plusieurs. Il serait toujours temps de voir après… Il tâcha de faire taire la petite voix intérieure qui lui faisait remarquer que ce genre de discours avait déjà été tenu longtemps auparavant et qu'il n'avait jamais mené nulle part. Cette même petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il réitérait la même erreur que par le passé.

Il reprit son chemin et entra enfin les pieds dans l'eau.

Ses muscles le tiraient déjà.

Il était fatigué.

Avec à peine quelques mètres.

« Venez John. »

La voix calme et apaisée d'Elizabeth lui redonna du courage. Il glissa son regard sur elle. L'eau lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle avait enlevé sa tunique, mais avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. Sous-vêtements que Teyla avait pris soin d'acheter et d'emporter. S'il en croyait les bretelles qui dépassaient et la faible transparence de l'eau, elle portait un ensemble blanc.

« John ?

Oui, j'arrive ! »

Il fit glisser une cheville. Puis l'autre. La résistance de l'eau était un calvaire ! Il allait se muscler, ça il en était sûr ! Il allait en baver ! Il en était sûr aussi !

Arrivé aux genoux, il aurait eu envie de ressortir illico. L'eau le fatiguait et elle était franchement froide. Comment avait-elle pu entrer là dedans ?

Il inspira profondément et entra sa cuisse droite. Mais lorsqu'il voulut entrer la gauche, la résistance et les remous du lac furent tels qu'il se sentit déstabilisé. Il tenta de se reprendre en agitant les bras, mais le résultat final fut sans appel : une chute à plat ventre.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'eau, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

« Mais elle est gelée !

Ah bon vous trouver ? Ca raffermira vos chairs. »

Le militaire jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme. Elle se moquait de lui. Il le savait.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle s'approcha de lui en nageant.

« Vous avez pieds ?

Oui, mais c'est juste.

Parfait. Venez.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Vous allez vous mettre dos à moi. On va faire quelques exercices. »

Il se sentait gêné. Dépendre de quelqu'un, il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout ! Et dépendre d'elle…de celle qu'il avait toujours jugée un peu plus faible que lui, même s'il la respectait et la trouvait très forte pour une femme, et bien c'était un coup à son égo masculin. Ego assez développé. Il avait pu le remarquer à de nombreuses reprises.

« John, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment ! »

Le colonel grinça des dents mais obtempéra. Il se mit dos à elle et attendit.

Il sentit bientôt deux bras emprisonner son torse. Il retint un frisson.

« Bien, maintenant vous allez appuyer votre tête sur mon épaule et étendre les jambes devant vous. »

Le militaire cala sa tête entre l'épaule et le visage d'Elizabeth. La température du lac grimpa d'un cran.

« Voilà, c'est parfait. Maintenant vous allez commencer à bouger vos jambes. Lentement. Tranquillement. Rien ne presse, tout va bien. »

Alors qu'il aurait pu se sentir diminuer par les conseils de son amie, John se détendit. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'objectif : faire bouger ses jambes. Celles-ci lui répondirent aussitôt. De ce côté-là, il avait fait pas mal de progrès et était assez fier de lui. Mais ce n'était qu'une première étape. La guérison définitive n'était pas pour tout de suite.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ca tire.

Alors nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Vous avez passé votre diplôme d'infirmière ?

Non, sourit la jeune femme. Du moins je ne le pense pas….Je l'ai passé ?

Pas que je sache, sourit le militaire tout en continuant les exercices.

Dites-moi, j'ai une question.

Je vous écoute.

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé d'un Simon ?

Simon ? répéta John un peu désemparé.

Oui.

Eh bien… je sais que vous étiez fiancés avant de partir pour Atlantis.

Oh…. Mais… enfin pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me chercher ? Il travaille ou… peut-être n'est-il pas au courant du programme ? Il est sans doute inquiet ? »

Sheppard contint un soupir et se demanda comment lui annoncer la chose sans l'attrister ou l'énerver… Il préféra la manière directe.

« Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Oh…. C'est…. triste. »

En fait, ça aurait dû l'être. Elle aurait dû ressentir quelque chose. Oui mais voilà. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui… Sans doute en aurait-elle eus s'il avait vraiment compté….

« Il ne vous méritait pas. C'est ce qu'on a tous pensé quand on a appris pour votre rupture.

C'est gentil

C'est vrai surtout. Vous vous êtes épanouie ensuite. Et puis vous avez rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

Ah oui ?

Oui, répondit John en se maudissant d'avoir continué sur ce sujet.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ou s'appelait-il ? Je ne sais pas finalement.

Mike. Mais ça n'a pas duré.

Ah… »

Elizabeth commençait à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de chance en amour… Ce qui ne l'incitait guère à vouloir en savoir plus sur sa vie passée. Etait-elle aussi peu douée dans les autres domaines de sa vie ?

« Vous savez quel est votre problème ? demanda John.

Non, mais je sens que vous allez me le dire.

C'est que vous ne prenez pas soin de vous. Vous êtes toujours là à faire tout pour tout le monde, à faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour nous et vous ne vous accordez pas assez de temps.

Et avec Mike ?

Vous vous en êtes accordé. Mais… enfin vous n'avez pas réitéré ensuite. »

Le militaire se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il était en train d'avoir une conversation profonde avec une femme. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années… En plus portant sur un sujet sur lequel il ne s'étendait d'habitude pas !

« Pourquoi ?

Parce que… ça n'a pas collé. »

Ce qui était en partie vrai. Ca n'avait pas collé tant que ça. Et il en avait été égoïstement heureux ! Parce qu'il ne la méritait pas. Parce qu'elle méritait un homme qui sache lui tenir tête et débattre avec elle de tout. Et non pas d'un prétendant qui se perdait dans ses yeux et n'avait pas une once de vraie conversation. Pas une once de charisme.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle avait culpabilisé de s'être accordée du temps tandis qu'un ami avait perdu la vie. Et ça, il ne le lui dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas que chaque souvenir enfoui qui ressurgirait lui fasse de la peine. Il fallait trouver un autre sujet. Lui faire revenir en mémoire un autre épisode de sa vie, plus gai. Pour qu'elle veuille en découvrir d'autre.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui raconter la fois où Zélenka était revenu de la planète des enfants tagué de la tête aux pieds, la jeune femme le coupa :

« C'est faux, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est faux ?

Je n'ai pas cessé de le voir pour cette raison. »

John se figea, cessant par là-même tout mouvement.

« Il est mort… »

Sheppard se détacha et se tourna lentement vers elle.

Les yeux rivés sur l'eau du lac, elle semblait revenue plusieurs années en arrière.

Ne sachant que faire, il se rapprocha et vint toucher sa main de la sienne.

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était humide.

Le colonel n'attendit pas et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle hésita, mais finit par passer à son tour ses bras autour de son torse.

« Je commence à croire que tous mes souvenirs sont aussi tristes….

Non, il y en a de plus heureux, lui affirma le militaire. »

Elle resserra son étreinte. Lui aussi.

« Prenez ça comme une nouvelle chance d'entamer une nouvelle vie avec d'autres priorités, continua John.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Pensez plus à vous. Moins aux autres.

…

Je peux faire ses exercices seul par exemple. »

Elizabeth se détacha de lui.

« Je pense à moi en vous aidant.

Comment ça ?

Je viens discuter avec vous, parce que je m'entends bien avec vous… mais aussi égoïstement en espérant retrouver la mémoire avec un mot. Comme maintenant.

Moi ça me va.

Moi aussi.

On continue comme ça alors ?

Oui, lui sourit-elle. »

John lui rendit son sourire avant de le perdre peu à peu. Ils étaient très proches. Vraiment très proches…

Elizabeth ne bougeait pas, continuant à faire du sur place. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose… mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Alors même s'il la regardait intensément en cet instant précis, elle était totalement perdue. Et elle détestait ça. Par-dessus tout !

Ce fut John qui agit en premier en se reculant. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il aurait l'impression de profiter de son état !

« On le continue cet entraînement ?

Oui, allons-y, se reprit la jeune femme.

Je vais vous raconter la fois où Radek s'est fait peindre par les gosses de la planète P3X machin.

Vous n'avez pas la mémoire des numéros ?

Je l'ai jamais eu, constata le militaire avec dépit, faisant de nouveau sourire Elizabeth.

Alors racontez-moi, ça m'a l'air très divertissant.

Ouais, ça l'est ! »

John reprit sa position initiale. Celle qu'il aimait de plus en plus, même si elle le torturait chaque seconde un peu plus…


	57. Chapter 57

**Chachou35**** : Bon alors satisfaite ? O_o lol Oui j'ai fait un effort, mhh ça compense la « longueur » de la suite d'aujourd'hui.. ? En vu d'autres styles de rapprochement…**

**Belmene**** : Lol non il s'est rhabillé tout de même O_o ! **

**Et maintenant la suite…**

« Ladon ?

..

Ladon ? »

Le chef Genii sursauta et tourna la tête vers la femme assise à ses côtés.

« Oui ? Pardonnez-moi, soupira-t-il avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

A la clause de partage des énergies.

Ah oui… donc, vous m'expliquiez… que… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que vous deviez partager moins de technologies avec ce peuple qui vient d'entrer dans votre alliance il y a peu de temps… après de nombreuses années de conflit, l'aida Elizabeth.

Oui, voilà. Excusez-moi.

Ladon, que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'êtes pas à ce traité.

Je sais, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois en s'adossant contre sa chaise.

Vous voulez m'en parler ? »

Le Genii l'observa un moment et décida de lui avouer la mine sombre…

« Nous avons des échos… des Wraiths. »

La jeune femme frissonna.

« Ils se rapprocheraient des planètes qui commercent avec nous. Certaines auraient même été attaquées. Ce ne sont que des ouïes-dire. J'attends confirmation de mes hommes. Mais hors de question de les envoyer tout de suite ! Il faut attendre. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« La planète où nous sommes et celle où vous avez implanté vos installations sont-elles menacées ?

Non, pas pour le moment, mais il faudra être vigilant. Moins de sorties extra-planétaires, et plus d'hommes lorsqu'elles se révèleront nécessaires… »

Elizabeth se sentait mal. Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour lui qui avait fait tellement pour elle, pour eux…Mais voilà, elle n'y pouvait rien …

« Si nous allions faire un tour dehors pour que vous vous aériez ?

Il faut que je finisse ce traité. Mais allez-y, vous l'avez bien mérité.

Ladon, ce traité sera encore là dans une demi-heure. Il faut vous détendre un peu. C'est pour votre bien et celui de l'alliance que vous comptez conclure. Croyez-en mon expérience.

Oui, je suppose que vous…. Votre expérience ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth brillèrent.

« Mais c'est …. formidable ! Quand est-ce que vous avez eu ce déclic ?

Il y a quelques minutes… Quand j'ai parlé de la clause qui nous pose des difficultés. »

Le Genii sourit en coin lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase... _La clause qui nous pose des difficultés_… Elle s'impliquait dans son travail. Il trouvait en elle un allié et espérait découvrir la femme. Si elle le voulait bien…

« Ca m'a fait me souvenir de bribes de ma vie sur Terre avant Atlantis.

J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez imbattable et aviez fait s'entendre des pays que tout opposait ?

Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je vous dirais ça au prochain flash. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Ladon se leva.

« Vous avez raison, allons nous promener. Le soleil va se coucher dans peu de temps et je voudrais vous montrer un endroit magnifique à cette heure.

Je vous suis. »

Ils gagnèrent l'extérieur. L'air était frais, mais pas froid. Ils se sentirent tout de suite mieux.

Ladon passa une main dans le dos de son invitée pour la faire passer devant lui.

Tout ça sous les yeux d'un autre couple…

« Vaut mieux pas dire ça à Sheppard, grommela Ronon. »

Teyla soupira faiblement tout en donnant à manger à un Torren particulièrement sage. La discussion que son fils avait eue avec le Satédien avait visiblement porté ses fruits. La jeune maman aurait bien voulu connaître la teneur de ce tête à tête, mais lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet, la réponse de Ronon avait été sans appel :

« Un truc de garçons. »

Alors, elle n'avait pas insisté. Après tout, c'était un monde. Et si Torren pouvait en reconstruire un avec un autre homme….avec un nouveau père ? Le regard de l'Athosienne se troubla. Il jouait avec son fils, discutait avec lui, comme avec un adulte, lui confiait même parfois des choses, elle en avait l'intuition. Mais voudrait-il pour autant s'engager véritablement ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de remplir des tonnes de documents comme sur Terre, une promesse valait autant, voire bien plus. Mais voudrait-il la lui faire ? Elle ne le savait pas. Et elle n'avait aucune intention de gâcher ce qu'ils construisaient maintenant pour une parole donnée qui pourrait peut-être plus compliquer les choses que les affirmer clairement. Pour le moment, ils étaient heureux comme ça. Alors pourquoi changer ?

« Teyla ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers Ronon.

« Oui ?

Tu vises à côté de sa bouche, ça fait trois fois qu'il essaye d'attraper la tétine.

Oh, pardon Torren. »

Le petit garçon regardait sa maman, intrigué. Elle était tête en l'air. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il gigota pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Mais pas trop. Un raclement de gorge de Ronon le calma. L'enfant termina en silence son « biberon made in Genii ».

Teyla glissa un regard vers le Satédien. Quelles que furent les paroles qu'il avait échangées avec son fils, elles avaient eu un effet prodigieux !

« Où est John ?

Mhh il s'entraîne je crois.

Tu n'es pas allé avec lui ?

Non, il préfère pas. »

Les deux Pégasiens s'échangèrent un regard. Il était fier. Parfois trop ! Et ça n'aidait personne…

« J'espère juste qu'ils iront se promener plus loin, lança Ronon en reprenant un morceau de viande.

John t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre nuit ? demanda timidement la jeune femme.

Ils ont parlé, et certains souvenirs sont revenus….et c'est tout. »

Teyla regarda au loin. Ca s'annonçait bien plus difficile pour ses amis que pour elle. Et ça n'était pas près de s'arranger. Tant que le colonel ne serait pas guéri et en pleine possession de ses moyens, il ne se sentirait pas prêt ! Elle espérait juste qu'ensuite ses sentiments changent et qu'il se décide. Elle n'était pas pour se mêler de la vie des autres, estimant chacun libre de ses choix ! Mais tellement de choses avaient changé depuis. Et leur attirance réciproque était tellement évidente ! Depuis le début ! Quelle bêtise tout ce temps gâché !

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par la respiration de Torren. Régulière. Il venait de s'endormir.

« Donne je vais le coucher. »

La jeune femme transféra délicatement son fils dans les bras du Satédien.

Et c'est avec tout autant de douceur que Ronon prit dans ces bras ce petit être auquel il commençait à s'attacher.

Ooooooooooooo

Troisième essai sans les béquilles. Et il sentait que ses jambes lui répondaient maintenant entièrement. Le seul vrai problème était sa capacité à rester debout. Et sa vitesse de croisière…. Oui bon ok, ça faisait deux problèmes ! Mais le premier était en voie de disparition. 20 minutes. Il était parvenu à rester sur ses pieds et à marcher durant 20 minutes. Sans se reposer. Ca revenait ! Tous ces efforts portaient leurs fruits ! En sueur, il s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Alors que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normal, Sheppard entendit des voix. Puis des bruits de pas. Le colonel retint instinctivement sa respiration. Si c'était des Genii, il ne tenait pas plus que ça 1) à ce qu'ils le voient dans cet état et 2) à papoter avec eux. Il se laissa donc glisser au sol. Dissimulé par les feuillages, il serait plus à l'aise pour se reposer et pour « espionner » les nouveaux arrivants.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans le soleil couchant.

John plissa les yeux.

L'instant d'après, ses traits se tendirent légèrement.

« Et vous avez réussi à rallier tous ces peuples ? demanda une voix féminine… celle d'Elizabeth.

Oui, mais cela n'a pas été simple. J'avoue sans honte que je me suis basé sur vos travaux.

Ceux que je vous avais permis de compulser sur Atlantis ?

Vous vous en souvenez ?

Oui…. Mais ce ne sont que des flashs. Je crois que c'est encore plus frustrant que de ne rien se rappeler du tout. Je sais que mes souvenirs sont là, enfouis. Je suis à leur porte. Mais je n'ai pas la clef. »

Les pas de Ladon ralentirent.

Ceux d'Elizabeth également.

« Ils vont revenir. Ne vous pressez pas. Ne forcez rien. Un nombre déjà appréciable de souvenirs vont sont revenus. Les autres feront de même.

J'aimerais vous croire…

Croyez-moi, souri-il en lui prenant la main. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et tenta de faire bonne figure en lui rendant son sourire.

Ladon en profita pour se rapprocher. Subrepticement.

Le pouls de John s'accéléra. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth redressa la tête, elle sursauta légèrement.

« Elizabeth…. Vous…. Vous m'avez manqué. »

La Terrienne rosit et détourna de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait flattée. Mais un peu gênée tout de même.

« Ladon… »

D'un geste rapide, il posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

John écarquilla les yeux.

Tout comme Elizabeth…. Avant qu'elle ne les ferme.

4


	58. Chapter 58

**Belmene**** : Oui c'est vrai que ça fait petite famille tranquille… Mais la tranquillité ne va pas durer… Et quant à Ladon… ah ha mystère… même si cette suite amorce un semblant de réponse…**

**Chachou35**** : Sadique… ro si peu… :p Oui mais j'aime ça .. on menace l'auteur O_o mais dis O_o lol Pour ce qui est de la relation tumultueuse et du triangle Ladon-John-Liz, il a encore quelques pages devant lui…**

**Or donc.. la suite !**

Mais où était-il ? Elle avait tout essayé comme endroit. Ses « quartiers », la cafétéria, le lac… Mais il n'était nulle part ! Et impossible de quadriller la forêt seule. Son unique solution, était de retourner au camp pour tâcher d'en savoir plus par le biais de leurs amis communs.

Elizabeth pressa le pas. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Encore ! Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes !

C'est d'un bon pas que la jeune femme déboucha dans le camp. Quelques femmes occupées à tisser et à discuter la regardèrent passer, lui adressant un bref signe de tête avant de reprendre leurs conversations.

Elizabeth n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle était en colère. Une colère diffuse qui ne trouvait pas vraiment de cible. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avançait de son côté. Ou plutôt certaines choses, mais trop vite. Une bonne partie de ses souvenirs étaient bloqués, tandis qu'elle en emmagasinait de nouveaux, et pas forcément de ceux qui mettent à l'aise. Comme ce baiser ! Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec Ladon. Elle avait l'impression que les siens, malgré une certaine politesse, se méfiaient tout de même un peu de lui. Et elle connaissait les raisons de cette réserve à travers les bribes que Teyla et Rodney lui avaient rapportées. Mais si elle ne devait s'en tenir qu'à ce qu'elle savait de lui, elle lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter. Elle ne savait plus qui croire ou même que croire. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser mener par ses sentiments. Elle était une personne réfléchie, une personne au jugement logique fort, du moins si elle en croyait ses amis… Ces amis qui tentaient de lui rendre une partie de sa mémoire à travers ce qu'ils savaient de sa personnalité, de ce qu'elle était. Mais voilà, une question la taraudait depuis un moment : si elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la mémoire, n'était-ce pas là l'occasion de se forger un nouveau elle, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu ? Une nouvelle vie ?

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle déboucha dans ce qui semblait être le camp d'entraînement Genii. Là, au milieu de la place, des soldats et… Ronon ?

Le Satédien se trouvait encerclé. Les soldats Genii se mouvaient dans un quasi silence autour de lui. Elizabeth se demanda un moment si tout ceci était une mise en scène ou une véritable attaque. Sachant le Satédien assez enclin à la bagarre et doté d'un franc parlé qui pouvait en irriter plus d'un, la jeune femme s'attendait chaque jour à ce genre de débordements. Elle avança d'un pas pour tenter une approche lorsque l'attaque débuta d'un coup. En une fraction de seconde. Un soldat s'élança vers Ronon et voulut lui porter un coup aux côtes. Ce fut le premier à se retrouver au sol. Les autres suivirent rapidement. En moins de quarante secondes, six Genii se retrouvèrent face contre terre.

Ronon les observa un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« C'est pas encore ça, on revoit la technique demain. »

C'est dans une cohorte de gémissements de douleur que le Pégasien rejoignit une Elizabeth étonnée.

« Docteur Weir.

Vous ne leur avez laissé aucune chance. »

Ronon se retourna, une pointe de plaisir et de fierté illuminait ses iris.

« Oui, admit-il en faisant de nouveau face à la jeune femme. Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Je ne trouve pas Sheppard.

Le Satédien ne dit rien. L'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas agacer davantage l'ex dirigeante quand celle-ci était déjà en colère. Et en colère elle l'était indubitablement pour appeler le colonel par son grade.

« Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner.

Je sais bien, c'est pour cette raison que je suis allée le voir au lac, comme chaque jour à cette heure, mais il n'y est pas.

Vous avez essayé sa radio ?

Oui, aucune réponse.

Je suppose que vous avez aussi essayé les autres lieux où il….

Oui ! le coupa Elizabeth, perdant peu à peu patience.

Ok… je vais vous aider à le chercher, on va bien le trouver.

Merci, se radoucit-t-elle.

Ca ne vous rappelle par le bon vieux temps où il vous sortait par les yeux ? demanda Ronon alors qu'ils cheminaient vers la forêt.

Si, hélas, et j'aurais bien aimé m'en passer.

Ca vous revient ? reprit le Satédien, cette fois-ci sérieusement.

Oui, quelques birbes, mais si peu. J'ai parfois l'impression… »

Elle se tut, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Elle n'aimait pas s'épancher sur ses malheurs et ses sentiments.

« Que quelque chose vous échappe. Quelque chose d'important ? »

Elle l'observa un moment. Il devinait les choses, mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

« McKay pense que ça vous reviendra. »

Là non plus elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que c'était possible, comme elle savait que ses souvenirs pourraient restés enfouis à jamais.

« Il vous a dit qu'il avait finalement trouvé ce qui avait fait exploser le caisson ? reprit-elle au bout de quelques instants. »

La mine de Ronon s'obscurcit.

« Vous le savez…

Il vaut mieux qu'il vous le dise en personne.

Dites-le moi Ronon. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de lâcher entre ses dents

« C'était un mauvais calibrage.

Un mauvais calibrage ?

De la machine.

Du caisson ?

Oui. Il a fait un peu trop confiance aux Genii en ce qui concerne la fabrication.

Mais j'étais là, j'ai supervisé.

Oui, supervisé, vous n'étiez pas là non stop. »

Elizabeth se tut.

« Nous savions qu'il y avait des risques, conclut-elle.

Oui, mais pas ce genre de risques.

Il était envisageable, nous n'y avons simplement pas pensé.

Vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez su ?

Oui, finit-elle par avouer. Tout pourvu que ces robots quittent mon corps. »

Ronon se tut. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était que de voir quelque chose d'autre contrôler son corps. Déjà quand Rodney lui avait parlé des Goaul'd il avait sentit une colère et une répugnance monter en lui. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Ces symbiotes étaient des êtres vivants. Tandis que là, des machines, et aussi petites en plus… Là ça le dépassait et ça le révoltait !

Leurs pas les menèrent devant la forêt.

« Il a pas pu aller bien loin. Je propose qu'on explore la zone sur une dizaine de kilomètres carré et de se retrouver ensuite.

Bonne idée, approuva Elizabeth. On garde le contact radio ?

Ok. »

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée.

Ronon marchait depuis une trentaine de minutes. Ou John n'était pas dans son secteur, ou il commençait à réellement retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une autre dizaine de minutes, après avoir rendu compte de la situation à Elizabeth, qui revenait progressivement vers lui, qu'il tomba sur un colonel en exercice intense.

Adossé à un tronc d'arbre, il levait ses jambes et les bougeait avec force. Parfois trop, se retrouvant déséquilibré et se retenant de justesse à une branche.

Ronon secoua la tête et contacta Elizabeth.

« Je l'ai trouvé.

_Il va bien ?_

Oui, il…s'entraîne.

_Très bien. Où êtes-vous ?_

Direction sur-sud est de votre position. Vous devriez en avoir pour 10 à 15 minutes.

_J'arrive_. »

Ronon ne quittait pas John des yeux. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait bien qu'il souffrait et qu'il était épuisé. Alors pourquoi continuait-il comme ça ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida finalement de s'approcher.

« Ronon ?

Sheppard, on vous cherche partout, vous êtes au courant ?

Qui ça « on » ?

Weir et moi. »

Les traits de John se tendirent et il reprit ses mouvements.

« Vous auriez pu avertir quelqu'un.

Je savais pas que j'avais besoin de la permission de papa et maman pour sortir. »

Le Satédien encaissa sans broncher.

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Deux heures à peu près.

Sheppard, pourquoi vous forcez ?

Il faudrait penser à rentrer sur Terre et pour affronter la cour martiale je préfère être en pleine possession de mes moyens.

La cour martiale ?

D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui m'attend quand je rentrerai ?

Des remerciements. »

John eut un petit rictus.

« Vous rêvez.

Vous ramenez le Docteur Weir.

Un membre d'un programme top secret déclaré disparu. Comprenez mort mon vieux ! Et l'USAF n'aime pas vraiment qu'on ramène des morts, ça fait désordre.

Et c'est maintenant que vous pensez à ça !

Non, c'est maintenant que je vous le dis.

Je vous suis plus là Sheppard.

Et si on ne rentrait pas ? »

Ronon mit un temps avant de répondre.

« Cette galaxie n'est pas sûre.

Parce que vous pensez que la nôtre l'est ? Je vous rappelle qu'un Wraith d'une autre réalité a distribué à ses petits copains de notre monde la carte de visite de la Terre avec ses coordonnées et ses heures d'ouverture de bureau ! Ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils débarquent.

Vous ne voulez pas rentrer. Depuis le début. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation.

« J'avais envisagé qu'on ne puisse pas revenir. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Même si vous ne vous faisiez pas tué… vous ne vouliez pas revenir. »

John lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça à McKay. »

Sheppard soupira.

« Rodney peut rentrer. Personne ne lui fera rien.

Oh, vous pensez ? C'est pas un militaire, ok, mais il est complice. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Lui écrire un mot de votre part : « Soyez gentil, il y est pour rien ? ! »

Le colonel ne releva pas. Il avait été égoïste sur ce coup. Il en avait bien conscience. Il les avait tous embarqué là-dedans sans leur donner toutes les cartes. Mais Rodney avait accepté, comme les autres. Il connaissait les risques.

« Il savait à quoi il s'exposait. »

Ronon grogna et se détourna.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Quoi ?

Pour que vous décidiez maintenant de me dire que vous ne rentriez pas.

…

C'est à cause de Ladon ? »

John crispa les mâchoires.

« De Weir ? »

Les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Des deux ? »

Le colonel tourna brusquement la tête vers Ronon.

« Je vois, soupira le Satédien.

Vous voyez quoi ?

Ce que tout le monde voit sauf vous ! Vous n'aimez pas que Ladon tourne autour de Weir !

Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Etant donné votre réaction, ça m'étonnerait que ça vous laisse si indifférent que ça. »

John serra les mâchoires.

Ronon l'observait.

Tout comme la personne qui venait d'arriver, le souffle court, depuis quelques secondes.

« Ecoutez, qu'est-ce que ça vous coûte de lui dire.

De lui dire quoi ? maugréa John.

Que vous tenez à elle.

Elle le sait. Elle sait aussi que je tiens à vous tous.

Arrêtez de me prendre pour un con ! »

Ces paroles firent momentanément perdre à John ses moyens. Ronon se permettait rarement de lui parler sur ce ton. Et ce regard qu'il lui lançait actuellement le rendait nerveux.

« Teyla est au courant, McKay est au courant, je suis au courant. Même Torren est au courant. Il n'y a que vous et Weir qui soyez aveugles !

Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.

Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

…Je les ai vus hier…, finit par avouer Sheppard de très mauvaise grâce.

Comment ça ?

Il l'a….eh merde ! Il l'a embrassée ! Ce Genii qui s'est servi d'elle des tas de fois ! Ce faux-cul, ce froussard !

Ok, ok, c'est bon, personne ne l'aime. Mais ne vous en prenez pas à lui s'il a eu le cran de tenter sa chance.

Vous êtes de quel côté ?

Non, moi je suis neutre.

Elle…. il ne la mérite pas ! Le fait qu'il ait « tenté sa chance » comme vous dites, alors qu'elle est fragile émotionnellement et psychologiquement montre à quel point ce mec est…

Détestable ?

J'avais un autre mot là!

Et si son état ne s'améliorait pas ?

Il s'améliorera ! Il a déjà commencé !

Mais s'il stagne. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'il faudrait devoir toute votre théorie ?

… Il va s'améliorer.

Vous vous cherchez des excuses.

Quoi ?

Vous vous cherchez des excuses, reprit Ronon toujours calmement. »

John s'approcha de lui, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

« Arrêtez ça !

C'est pas vrai ? C'est ce que vous avez fait durant des années ! »

John le dévisagea avec une colère difficilement contenue. Elizabeth estima qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent davantage.

« Ronon ! Vous êtes là ? »

Les deux hommes se détachèrent et le Satédien se tourna vers Elizabeth, après avoir retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité.

« Oui !

John….

Elizabeth.

Je vous cherchais.

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Les regards de Ronon et Liz se croisèrent. Le Pégasien préféra s'éclipser. Il avait assez donné. La Terrienne le remercia d'un sourire.

Une fois certaine d'être seule avec John, Elizabeth fit un pas vers lui. Un seul. Il reprenait déjà ses affaires.

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Pas après ce qu'elle avait surpris comme conversation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé… Elle ne se doutait de rien. Il y avait bien cette connexion entre eux, mais à en croire leurs amis, elle avait toujours existée et ne s'était jamais manifestée au-delà du cadre professionnel. Et là, elle venait d'apprendre qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle. Cela la mettait un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant qu'elle ressentait aussi quelque chose. Mais avec ce qui s'était passé la veille et ce à quoi elle avait pensé un peu plus tôt…. Elle se sentait perdue.

« Où allez-vous ?

Je vais m'entraîner au lac. Je pensais être tranquille ici, mais c'est pas le cas, alors autant que tout le monde sache où je suis, ça vous évitera d'envoyer des commandos me chercher !

John, arrêtez ! »

Le ton brusque de la jeune femme surprit le militaire, mais une seconde seulement. Il se planta devant elle et la défia du regard.

Elizabeth prit le parti de jouer les idiotes concernant l'état du colonel. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était au courant.

« Je m'inquiétais pour vous, c'est tout.

J'apprécie Docteur Weir, sourit-il exagérément avant de la contourner

Enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ! tempêta-t-elle en le rattrapant par le bras pour le retourner vers elle, vivement. »

Peut-être trop.

John perdit l'équilibre et s'agrippa à la manche d'Elizabeth. Il l'entraîna dans sa chute.

La jeune femme se retrouva sur son torse.

Le colonel était rouge de honte, de gêne, et de colère.

« Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! cracha-t-il, près de son visage. Je ne suis bon à rien. Je suis dépendant de vous !

Arrêtez de vous plaindre John Sheppard ! Vous faites chaque jour des progrès immenses ! Ce n'est pas ça qui vous gêne ! Dites-le moi ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi, John pressentait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Vous le savez.

Non, dites-le !

….

John, ne soyez pas lâche ! »

La colère empourpra davantage les joues du militaire.

« Relevez-vous Docteur. »

Elizabeth ne bougeait pas.

Il la poussa violemment de côté et se remit debout tant bien que mal.

Quand il lui fit de nouveau face, il la vit, la tête entre les mains, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Elizabeth ? demanda-t-il inquiet. »

Pas de réponse.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Elizabeth ! »

Il la força à baisser les bras. Il fit alors face à des yeux grands ouverts teintés de peur.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il ne comprit pas la raison de ce changement. Il pensa un bref instant que les nanites avaient repris le dessus, mais il rejeta cette hypothèse et pencha pour la crise d'épilepsie. Mais quand il vit des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux, il se sentit perdu.

« Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Sous peine d'un effort important, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et réussit à murmurer :

« Les Wraith.

Quoi ?

Leur attaque d'Atlantis…

Quand ?

La première année… »

John se sentit encore plus mal. Il lui rappelait les Wraith maintenant !

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

« C'est le passé, c'est fini. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour se rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes à s'épancher, mais toutes ces images horribles lui avaient sauté à l'esprit comme une bombe. Elles l'avaient choquée, attristée et apeurée. Et il était là. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se laisser partiellement aller avec lui. Elle avait confiance.

Alors qu'ils avaient entamé une violente dispute quelques secondes à peine auparavant, John se retrouvait maintenant avec la femme qui lui tenait le plus fréquemment tête… dans les bras. Il soupira légèrement.

« Excusez-moi, parvint enfin à murmurer Elizabeth en se redressant. Je ne sais pas… je vais retourner au village. »

Mais John ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il alla même jusqu'à la serrer contre lui. S'il ne pouvait se déclarer, au moins pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle.

Elizabeth se détendit et resta là un moment. Juste contre lui. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce simple contact était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille avec le geste on ne peut plus téméraire de Ladon…

8


	59. Chapter 59

**Chachou35**** : Tu vas me faire rougir O_o ! En tout cas je suis contente que cette petite fic (façon de parler …) te distraie ! Pour ce qui concerne Liz et John… patience, mais ça va arriver… Pour Ladon là ça devient plus clair ^^. L'indice.. mhh… les évènements qui vont arriver dans la prochaine suite vont les rapprocher je pense :p.**

**Skylanger-the-angel-vampire**** : Déjà.. bonjour vous ! Heureuse de t'avoir parmi mes lecteurs :d. Et oui je comprends bien que, d'un coup, ça en fait un sacré volume à lire lol C'est clair : Un John pas au mieux de sa forme… c'est pas si souvent ! Ladon le détestable… j'aime l'idéelol Plus poli que ce qu'on suggéré certains d'ailleurs ! Pour le Shweir, oui c'est pas gagné a priori, ils sont têtus, mais… Pour ce qui est de Rodney il retrouve un peu plus de présence dans cette suite (oui il m'avait manqué aussi tiens !). Et pour les Wraiths.. ah ha….**

**Tollangate**** : Bonjour à toi aussi ! Ca fait plaisir dites d'avoir des lecteurs en plus comme ça ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Et à vous tous, donc maintenant.. la suiiiiiiite…**

« Vous avez entendu les rumeurs ? demanda Rodney en jetant un regard circulaire.

Lesquelles ?

Celles sur les Wraiths ! »

Des yeux se braquèrent sur eux. Le scientifique se tourna vers Teyla qui répéta à voix basse.

« Les Wraiths ?

Oui.

Mais d'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

De Katalia. On discute beaucoup et… »

Le Terrien s'arrêta devant le regard étrange que lui lança l'Athosienne.

« Quoi ?

Rien…

Si, ben si je le vois bien que y'a un truc. Quoi ?

… je me demandais si vos rapports avec cette Genii étaient ….

Platoniques ! s'exclama le scientifique d'un air indigné, faisant cette fois se retourner les trois-quarts de la cafétéria. »

Il baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

« Je suis désolée Rodney.

On partage beaucoup de choses, elle m'écoute, on s'entend bien mais… c'est tout. Enfin je suis en couple avec Jennifer !

Je sais, je sais, tenta de l'apaiser la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras. »

Rodney ferma les yeux et soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette situation et pensait de plus en plus à rentrer… Rentrer….

« Qu'est-ce qui nous attend ?

Comment ?

Qu'est-ce qui nous attend un fois rentrés ? répéta McKay, la mine sombre. »

Teyla ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre. Elle-même ne le savait pas. Et à bien y songer, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser… Son regard se porta sur Torren qui dormait dans ses bras malgré le vacarme alentour. Si elle rentrait et qu'on lui retirait son fils pour… X ou Y raisons… Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pégase n'était pas sûre, mais à quoi bon rentrer dans la Voie Lactée si elle ne pouvait pas veiller sur lui ?

« Vous pensez que Jennifer a eu des ennuis ? demanda Rodney la gorge nouée. »

Teyla marqua une pause. La vérité était qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mais à bien y réfléchir…

« C'est une possibilité. »

Le visage de McKay perdit de sa couleur.

« Mais elle sait se défendre. Et elle pourra toujours invoquer le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de nos plans. »

Rodney l'observa, dubitatif.

« Ils penseront que vous ne lui avait rien dit pour la protéger. Rodney, Jennifer est une fille intelligente. Elle avait probablement pensé à sa défense avant même que nous finissions de mettre sur pied notre plan. »

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait pensé à lui, à sa capacité à faire face au problème qui était de taille : passer par la porte des étoiles sans se faire prendre. En gros, il avait vu là un défit qui le sortait du train train dans lequel il s'était englué depuis des mois et n'avait pas pensé une minute que sa fiancée pourrait en pâtir. Il avait joué aux égoïstes, comme toujours !

« Je me demande … , commença la Pégasienne.

Quoi ?

Si c'est une bonne chose de rentrer, lâcha-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Rodney ne dit rien. L'idée de ne pas revenir l'avait effleuré oui…

« Moi je rentrerai. Jennifer a besoin de moi. Et puis…qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent me faire ? Je suis un civil.

La prison d'état pourrait être une option envisageable ?

Vous croyez. ? s'inquiéta subitement le scientifique.

Mais, comme vous le dites, rien n'est sûr. Je pense que si le Docteur Weir revenait, ils se rendraient compte de l'importance de votre mission.

Ce sont des militaires, j'éviterai de tirer des plans sur la comète si j'étais vous, grogna McKay, arrachant un sourire à Teyla.

Nous en discuterons ensemble.

Oui…Espérons que Sheppard arrive à regrouper ses neurones.

Rodney ! »

Le sursaut de Teyla réveilla son fils qui gigota et ouvrit les yeux, le visage crispé.

« Torren. Tu as faim mon chéri ? »

Encore dans les vapes, le petit Athosien se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Rodney, tenez-le une minute s'il vous plait.

Quoi, mais… »

Il ne put guère aller plus loin dans sa défense. Teyla lui avait déjà mis Torren dans les bras.

« Touche pas à ma fourchette toi. »

L'enfant se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ronon lui avait interdit de l'embêter quand il mangeait. C'était pourtant tellement marrant. Mais bon, il n'avait pas envie de contrarier le géant. Il était impressionnant et il l''aimait bien. En plus, il s'occupait bien de sa maman.

« Rodney ! »

Les deux adultes s'entre regardèrent, surpris.

« Torren ?

Rodney ! cria l'enfant en désignant, content, le scientifique du doigt.

C'est le premier mot intelligent qui tu prononces toi, maugréa le Terrien, un peu gêné qu'autant de visages Genii soient braqués sur eux. Gêné, mais quand même pas peu fier. »

Les portes de la cafétéria s'ouvrirent à cet instant. Ronon apparut. Les conversations diminuèrent de volume et les quelques soldats que le Satédien avait aplati comme des crêpes le jour même se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes.

Torren battit des mains avec plus de vigueur encore avant de les tendre vers le Pégasien qui arrivait vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ben voyons, tu préfères les muscles au cerveau, t'es bien le fils de ta mère, râla tout bas Rodney. »

Pas assez bas cependant pour éviter un regard en biais de Teyla.

Oooooooooo

Ronon et Rodney pénétrèrent en dernier dans la salle de conseil Genii. Se trouvaient déjà sur place John, Elizabeth et Teyla, ainsi que Ladon et six de ses chefs militaires.

Les Atlantes avaient une vague idée de l'enjeu de cette réunion, bien que rien n'ait vraiment transparu dans « l'invitation » du chef Genii. Ce fut Elizabeth qui informa John du but probable de la réunion et Rodney Ronon.

« Vous êtes tous là, bien nous pouvons commencer. »

Le regard de Ladon fit l'aller retour entre le groupe des Atlantes et celui des Genii, opposé de part et d'autre de la table. Le ton, même inconscient, était donné. Il allait devoir composer avec ses forces…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ronon pour entamer la discussion.

Comme vous en avez peut-être eu vent, des Wraiths graviteraient autour des planètes avec lesquelles nous sommes en affaire.

Ils font plus que graviter, le reprit un de ses lieutenants. Ils en ont déjà attaqué quatre !

C'est exact, reconnut Ladon.

Est-ce qu'ils ont attaqué d'autres planètes depuis qu'ils ont commencé à viser celles de vos alliés ? demanda Ronon. »

Les soldats Genii s'entre regardèrent.

« Non.

C'est trop étrange pour être une coïncidence, constata Teyla.

Je suis d'accord, approuva Ladon.

Quel est leur but ? demanda Elizabeth. Est-ce qu'ils cherchent à vous atteindre ? Si oui, pourquoi maintenant ? »

Ladon la considéra un moment.

« Je me suis posé ces questions et… je ne sais pas si…

Ladon ! le rappela à l'ordre un de ses généraux. »

Le Genii soupira et continua.

« Je pense qu'ils savent que vous êtes là. »

Les Atlantes se jetèrent des coups d'œil. Ils n'étaient déjà pas beaucoup appréciés, mais là, c'était sûr… ils étaient dans de sales draps.

« Il faut partir, trancha John.

Excellente idée.

Tracian ! gronda Ladon.

Quoi ? Comme l'a dit l'Athosienne….

Teyla ! le coupa sèchement Ronon.

…. ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

C'est une raison pour les chasser ?

Les Wraiths nous laisseront en paix dès qu'ils ne seront plus là !

Faux ! Ils vous puniront dès qu'ils sauront que vous nous avez laissé partir, intervint Ronon. »

Des regards noirs se braquèrent sur lui.

« Il a raison, l'aida John. J'ai déjà connu ça…

Alors quoi ? s'énerva un des gradés. On va les laisser venir à nous et nous détruire tous ?

Vous pourriez évacuer ? suggéra Elizabeth.

Et lorsqu'ils nous retrouveront, évacuer encore ? continua le gradé. Non ! Si nous ne nous battons pas maintenant, nous fuirons toujours !

Et si vous laissiez parler votre chef, proposa Elizabeth en faisant face au soldat. »

Ce qui ne plus ni au haut commandement Genii, ni à John.

Ladon, lui, la remercia d'un regard.

« Tu as raison Dacone ! Nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement. J'ai pensé que nous serions à l'abri ici, mais j'ai sous-estimé notre ennemi. Il nous faut connaître leur force et leurs desseins exacts. Ce n'est qu'en possession de ces informations que nous pourrons organiser un plan. En attendant, il faut évacuer les femmes et les enfants vers notre autre planète.

Est-elle sûre ? demanda Teyla.

Oui, très peu de personnes sont au courant de son existence et aucun de mes hommes ne me trahirait, lui assura-t-il en fixant un à un ses soldats. De plus, je n'ai jamais mentionné ce refuge dans aucun de mes traités de coopération.

Aucun risque alors ?

Non, aucun. »

John grinça des dents. Debout contre le mur, il ne fatiguait pas. Non. C'était autre chose.

« Comment vous comptez vous organiser ? »

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Sheppard.

« Pour connaître les force en présence.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que d'envoyer mes espions.

Sur les planètes alliées non encore visitées ?

Exact Teyla.

Vous aurez besoin de nous, conclut John de mauvaise grâce, étonnant tout le monde, Teyla comprise.

Je crois que vous en avez assez fait non ? cracha Dacone.

Assez ! Colonel Sheppard, je ne peux pas vous demander de risquez vos vies.

Mais il a raison, intervint Elizabeth. Vous couvririez plus de terrain et obtiendrez des informations plus vite si nous vous aidions. »

Ladon la considéra un instant. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de risquer sa vie. Elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Mais il était dans une situation difficile. Encerclé. Par elle, par ses chefs militaires qui remettaient de plus en plus en cause son autorité, par les Atlantes qui n'étaient pas tous pour risquer leur vie pour lui et les siens…

« Bien, je vous transmettrai mes ordres demain. Reposez-vous cette nuit. Ce sera peut-être la dernière que vous pourrez passer tranquilles. »

Les soldats rompirent les rangs. Ronon, Rodney et Teyla sortirent à leur tour.

Seuls John, Elizabeth et Ladon restèrent.

« Pourquoi avoir proposé de nous aider ? demanda enfin le Genii.

Vous avez besoin de nous non ?

Oui, en effet. Mais …

Mais quoi ! Vous avez fait des trucs moches !

John !

Mais, continua-t-il au bout d'un instant, des trucs bien aussi. »

Le militaire posa sur son regard sur Elizabeth.

« Merci Sheppard. Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous déplacer très longtemps.

Détrompez-vous, j'ai bien récupéré !

Je le vois, mais j'avais d'autres plans pour vous.

Dites toujours ?

Nous ne savons pas si les Wraiths connaissent notre emplacement. Ils sont susceptibles de nous attaquer à chaque instant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour organiser nos lignes de défense s'ils décidaient de passer la porte ou nous attaquer par les airs. »

John considéra la proposition un moment avant d'acquiescer en silence.

« Bien, conclut Ladon. Je propose que vous alliez vous reposer. Demain les choses... risquent de changer. »

Le Terrien jeta un dernier regard à Elizabeth et sortit à son tour. Il soupira. Ses jambes commençaient à le lancer. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire…

« Bonsoir Ladon.

Attendez Elizabeth.

Oui ?

Je ne veux pas que vous participiez aux missions.

Et pourquoi donc ?

Vous êtes trop fragile.

J'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne suis pas impotante.

Je sais, mais… c'est trop dangereux. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude du terrain.

Comment croyez-vous que j'ai survécu tous ces mois avant que l'on vienne me chercher ?

Vous vous en souvenez ?

Vaguement.

Elizabeth…

Je suis diplomate. Je crois vous l'avoir prouver non ? Je pourrais poser des questions sans que personne ne soupçonne de quelle planète je viens. »

Le Genii soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais…

« Elizabeth.

Ladon ! Je partirai.

….. je ne pourrai pas vous faire changer d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

Non, je le crains.

Bien. Mais promettez-moi une chose, dit-il en s'approchant.

Laquelle ?

Ne prenez aucun risque, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Je ferais de mon mieux.

C'est important, précisa-t-il en se penchant.

Je serai prudente, lui affirma Elizabeth en se détachant.

Bien. »

Le Genii la regarda partir, troublé. Elle avait été réceptive cette fois dans la forêt et à présent…Il faudrait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il y avait d'autres priorités. Son peuple.

6


	60. Chapter 60

**Chachou35**** : Ouh merci bien ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! :p Ah oui tension palpable c'est clair… et pas que entre les Atlantes et les Genii…Pour ce qui est de Rodney il va revenir avec plus de constance dans les prochaines suites ! Et oui VIVE le shweir ! **

**Belmene**** : Le côté action va effectivement reprendre le dessus et ça fait du bien je confirme ^^ Alors ils sont partis depuis… ouh…. Je dirais quand même plus d'un mois !**

**Merci pour vos encouragements ! La suite maintenant ! **

Le ciel était sombre. Seules quelques étoiles parvenaient à briller entre les nuages s'encre. Les lunes elles-mêmes étaient cachées. Sombre présage ? Non, il n'y avait jamais cru. Il était le seul maître de son destin. Personne ne l'avait jamais prévenu de ce qui lui arriverait. Il jeta un œil à ses jambes. Non personne….

L'homme solitaire assis sur un tronc d'arbre à l'abri des regards replongea dans les parcelles de ciel étoilé. Ca l'avait toujours apaisé de le contempler. Enfant, ces petits points brillants l'emportaient vers de lointaines aventures peuplées de monstres et de nouveaux amis. S'il avait su à l'époque que ce qu'il imaginait était bien en-dessous de la vérité… Tellement en-dessous…

Un bruissement.

Il cessa de respirer, à l'affût.

Les secondes passèrent….

Il se détendit.

Trop.

Il sursauta quand il vit une silhouette se découper dans la pénombre et porta machinalement la main à sa ceinture.

« Teyla ?

John ! On vous cherche partout !

Décidément, c'est la mode. »

L'Athosienne ne dit rien et s'assit près de son ami.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que Teyla reprit la parole.

« Il ne faut pas vous en faire.

A propos de quoi ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le colonel. Elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir qu'il n'admettrait jamais rien. Il était têtu. Plus que n'importe qui qu'elle connaissait. Enfin presque…

Tant pis, elle se lancerait dans un monologue. Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois.

« Vous êtes conscient que vous ne pourrez pas la protéger à tout bout de champ ? »

Aucune réponse. Seuls les traits de son visage trahissaient son émotion.

« Le Docteur Weir sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle connaît les risques. Comme nous.

Elle n'est pas entraînée pour ça ! »

Teyla se détendit un peu. Il parlait. C'est plus que ce qu'elle espérait.

« Comment croyez-vous qu'elle ait survécu pendant tous ces mois ?

Elle a eu de la chance.

John, soyons sérieux. »

Le militaire baissa la tête et soupira. Elle avait raison. Elle avait dû s'adapter à un environnement hostile. Elle avait dû avoir peur, se demander comment elle allait survivre… Si quelqu'un allait venir la chercher. Elle avait dû vivre l'enfer, mais elle s'en était sortie. Elle était forte, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Je sais que vous voulez être là pour elle…

On l'a abandonnée, lâcha John en plantant son regard dans celui que laissait à présent apparaître l'une des lunes.

Nous ne savions pas qu'elle était en vie. Nous avons eu d'autres impératifs à gérer. John… je ne nous cherche pas d'excuse. Je culpabilise aussi. Mais la vérité est….

Que nous l'avons abandonnée ! la coupa le militaire. »

L'Athosienne ne dit rien et se contenta de soutenir son regard. Il n'en démordrait pas. Et, après tout, n'avait-il pas raison…. ? Elle avait retourné le problème dans sa tête et cette conclusion s'était mainte fois imposée à son esprit.

« Si vous lui disiez.

Quoi ?

Si vous lui disiez.

Et qu'est-ce que je devrais lui dire ?

John, vous jouez au chat et au fromage depuis tellement d'années.

C'est au chat et à la souris. Et je ne joue pas.

Comment appelez-vous le fait passer du temps avec elle et de la regarder avec cette flamme dans les yeux ? »

Heureusement que l'obscurité les englobait, sinon la Pégasienne aurait vu le pourpre colorer les joues du militaire.

« Arrêtez, c'est… du grand délire !

Ce qui est… du grand délire comme vous dites, c'est le fait de perdre du temps. John, ne perdez plus de temps. Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut arriver. Ou plutôt si. Vous le savez. Nous le savons tous. »

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et s'en alla sans bruit, laissant le colonel Sheppard à ses réflexions.

Lui dire ? Et puis quoi encore ! En plus lui dire quoi ? Qu'il tenait à elle ? Qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis pas mal de temps ? Ridicule ! Il n'était plus au collège ! Il avait passé l'âge de déclaré sa flamme au clair de lune ! Il rencontrait des femmes. Pas de promesse, que du bon temps. Ca lui convenait très bien. Oui ça lui convenait…

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à présent….

« Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Ronon en berçant Torren.

Oui.

Et ?

Je ne sais pas si ça a changé quelque chose…

Laisse-lui du temps. Tu sais comment il fonctionne.

Oui, sourit l'Athosienne en se rapprochant du lit commun dans la maison que Ladon avait fait aménager pour eux.

Tu es anxieuse pour demain ?

Un peu.

Ca va bien se passer.

Je ne suis pas inquiète pour moi, répondit la jeune femme d'un air absent en caressant la jambe de son fils.

Eh, il ne va rien lui arriver. Il va rester ici avec McKay et Sheppard.

Oui…

Et je ne laisserai rien arriver à sa maman. »

Teyla releva la tête juste à temps pour voir la main de Ronon glisser sur son cou et l'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser.

Quelques secondes.

Le temps pour Torren de se rappeler au bon souvenir du couple en se tortillant.

« Eh, on se calme bonhomme. Ta maman a besoin de se détendre. »

L'enfant cligna des yeux et se cala dans les bras réconfortants du Satédien. Il se rendormit aussitôt, sous le regard médusé de Teyla.

« Mais comment tu y arrives ?

Un truc de garçons, expliqua Ronon en déposant délicatement Torren dans un berceau construit par ses soins. »

L'Athosienne rejoignit les deux hommes de sa vie. Son regard se posa sur son fils et sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Oooooooooooooooo

Elizabeth passa sa veste et la boutonna. Le vêtement couvrait la ceinture à laquelle pendait son arme, mais était assez court pour être soulevé en cas de problème.

La jeune femme releva la tête et s'observa dans le psyché. Elle avait l'impression d'être d'une militaire. Une grimace passa fugitivement sur son visage. C'était pour la bonne cause…

Un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et l'ouvrit ….pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme.

« John ?

Bonjour. »

Son visage était fermé, ses yeux sérieux. Elle le connaissait assez à présent pour savoir que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos. Sauf que là, elle n'était pas disposée à une dispute. Elle devait se concentrer, et surtout se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait participer à une mission aux enjeux capitaux. Etrangement, cette dernière idée la stimulait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Elle pressentait qu'elle avait déjà participé à des épreuves de ce genre.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

Maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il perdait ses mots. Comme à chaque fois qu'il aurait voulu lui avouer certaines choses sur Atlantis. Il se dégonflait à chaque fois, pour plusieurs raisons, légitimes de son point de vue, mais il se dégonflait….

« Je…

Oui ? Vous ?

N'y allez pas ! »

C'était sorti comme ça, tout seul.

Elizabeth baissa la tête et soupira.

« Au revoir John, asséna-t-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Attendez ! »

Le militaire la retint par le bras.

« Vous êtes trop importante pour y aller.

C'est ce que Ladon a dit hier. »

Les traits du militaire se tendirent malgré lui. Il la lâcha.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Elle attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose de rassurant. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il la soutenait. C'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de s'avouer qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, si ce quelqu'un ne faisait pas d'effort de son côté, elle se sentirait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Le colonel le regardait, essayant de savoir si les mots du Genii étaient d'un quelconque réconfort pour elle. Mais rien. Elle ne laissait rien paraître, comme toujours.

« On se retrouve quand vous rentrerez, murmura presque le militaire en se détachant d'elle.

Peut-être oui. »

C'est en songeant qu'il était décidément bien lâche qu'Elizabeth gagna la porte des étoiles. Plusieurs équipes genii, ainsi que Teyla et Ronon, l'attendaient.

Ladon leur donna leurs instructions : se promener par groupe de deux maximum et ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Alors que les explorateurs franchissaient un à un la porte, Ronon et Teyla restèrent un peu en retrait pour épier, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, la conversation que Ladon avait engagé avec Elizabeth.

« Surtout, si vous sentez le danger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous rentrez immédiatement.

Ladon, je sais ce que je fais. On s'en sortira très bien. Tous.

Je veux que vous preniez un soldat avec vous.

Ecoutez, cessez de me traiter comme une chose fragile et délicate. J'ai vécu l'enfer durant des mois, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que cette mission est une promenade de santé pour moi. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme adressa un signe de tête à Ronon et Teyla et franchit à son tour la porte. Une autre adresse, là où elle serait seule…

4


	61. Chapter 61

**Belmene**** : Oui très court…. Et là c'est encore pire :s Désolée mais je pars en vacances et dimanche je ne serais point là. Or donc je vous en poste une maintenant ! Je tiens aussi à préciser que les suites seront un peu irrégulières ce mois-ci ! Suspens O_o Et merci ! Oui j'aime torturer les perso !**

**Chachou35**** : Oui, une petite vie de famille… Deux de caser aux suivants ! Et non c'est clair que John est UN PEU têtu..**

**Voilà donc la suite TRES COURTE ! Et je m'en excuse… Le prochain chapitre sera sous le signe de l'action ! Elle aurait dû venir maintenant mais… manque de temps.**

**Bref trêve de blabla !**

**ENJOY ! **

Rodney ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, les sens en alerte, les yeux rivés sur la créature devant lui. Son sang cognait ses tempes, son cœur battait la chamade. Pourvu qu'il n'y arrive pas… pourvu qu'il n'y arrive pas…

« ….pour le retour ?

….

Oh ! McKay ?

Hein ? sursauta le scientifique en posant les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

Je vous disais qu'il faudrait se bouger pour trouver un plan pour le retour !

Oh oui. »

John tourna la tête et regarda Torren jouer avec les fils de l'ordinateur de Rodney. Il soupira et se leva.

« Viens là toi, souffla le militaire en prenant le petit garçon dans les bras. »

Torren grogna un peu, mais agrippa rapidement la nuque de Sheppard. Il l'aimait bien aussi. Il était très ami avec Ronon. Et il embêtait le monsieur toujours excité.

Rodney s'épongea le front avec un mouchoir.

« Remettez-vous c'est qu'un gosse.

Non, non ! C'est pas qu'un gosse ! Ce… gamin me rend la vie infernale ! On dirait que vous l'avez entraîné !

Il en a pas besoin. Hein Torren, reprit John à l'intention du bébé. Tu aimes bien embêter le scientifique gourmand. Tu as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Torren lui sourit et secoua la tête en frappant des mains, arrachant un sourire au militaire. Le premier depuis de nombreux jours. Semaines…. ?

« L'encouragez pas, couina Rodney.

Arrêtez de râler et prenez-le !

AH non non…. Non….c'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il en prenant Torren dans ses bras. »

L'enfant… lui éternua dessus.

« Super, vas-y, te gêne pas !

Il vous aime bien !

Ouais c'est ça ! »

Tenant l'enfant à bout de bras, Rodney cherchait un endroit pour le poser. N'en trouvant pas, il se résigna à le poser sur ses genoux.

Torren se tortilla et s'assit enfin sur les jambes de McKay.

« C'est bien, tiens-toi tranquille deux minutes.

Ca vous fait de l'entraînement.

Quoi ?

Avec Keller. »

Rodney rougit fortement et se concentra sur un point à l'horizon.

« Eh, ça me fait aussi peur qu'à vous ! Vous imaginer un mini McKay ? »

Le scientifique leva le nez, indigné… avec qu'un vague sourire ne se peigne sur ses lèvres… Une seconde seulement.

« Quoi ? demanda John en se tournant vers lui.

Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui nous attend. »

Sheppard tint le silence. Lui non plus…

Rodney glissa un regard vers lui. Il était bien sombre lui aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

…

Sheppard ! J'ai un gamin dans les bras, c'est pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs !

Je rentrerai pas.

Quoi… ? »

Le visage du Canadien avait soudain viré blême.

John détourna le regard et se leva.

« Comment ça vous rentrerez pas ? s'alarma Rodney. Mais vous DEVEZ rentrer !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Mais… vous êtes pas bien ? On fera comment nous ?

Vous ne risquerez rien.

Ah oui ? C'est étrange, je suis pas de votre avis !

Vous êtes un civil et …

Et je peux me faire passer les menottes par les autorités civiles ! »

Sheppard garda le silence.

« Ecoutez, je pense que si nous rentrons avec Elizabeth…

Cela constituera à peine une circonstance atténuante ! Enfin McKay, je risque la Cour martiale ! Et Teyla…. »

Le militaire baissa les yeux vers Torren qui écoutait avec attention depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de sa maman.

« Disons qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec Ronon et le petit gars ici.

Dois-je vous rappelez un certain peuple dont le nom commence par un W. et qui règne squattent encore un peu cette galaxie ? Et je vous signale qu'ils n'ont qu'un pas à franchir pour nous rendre visite. Alors question sécurité, vous repasserez !

Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que je vous ai forcé !

Bien sûr ! Je suis pas quelqu'un qu'on manipule ! J'ai passé ce stade depuis un bon moment si vous avez suivi tous les épisodes !Enfin je comprends pas ! Je pensais qu'on était amis !

McKay…..

Non ! Enfin vous DEVEZ rentrer ! On a déjà perdu Elizabeth ! »

Il avait crié. Son regard dévisageait le militaire qui se sentit subitement mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas compter autant. Et, pire, il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le lui dise…

« On est parti ensemble et on rentrera ensemble !

Même si je dois passer devant les juges ?

Mais arrêtez avec ça ! Vous savez le nombre de fois où les membres du programme vous ont couvert ? C'est pas pour me vanter, mais on nous passe tout ! On est des super star là-bas ! On a sauvé tellement de gens tellement de fois ! Ils nous doivent bien ça !

….

On nous adore je vous dis !

On nous adore ! répéta Torren en s'agitant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sur les genoux de Rodney.

Merci petit, soupira Rodney en l'asseyant pus confortablement. »

John baissa la tête, secoué d'un petit rire. Il n'avait pas tort…. Mais s'il lui avouait qu'en fait il avait peur de rentrer aussi parce qu'elle serait avec eux… Alors que c'est précisément elle qu'ils étaient venus chercher….

Il ne se reconnaissait plus ! Il se sentait comme un ado attardé à côté d'elle ! Même au début de leur collaboration il n'avait pas eu cette impression !

« Y'a autre chose ? »

L'impatience dans le ton de la voix du scientifique n'enjoignit pas le militaire à se confier.

« Non.

Bon, parce qu'en plus de ce gamin, je m'inquiète pour les autres et j'aimerais un peu de soutien.

Elle est où maman ? »

Les deux adultes s'entre regardèrent.

« Elle t'a rien dit ? demanda Rodney.

Elle a dit …mission.

Ben voilà, tu l'as ta réponse.

Arrêtez McKay, vous allez finir par le faire pleurer.

Ah… ah non ! Tenez, reprenez-le. Je suis nul avec les bébés de toute façon. »

John ne dit rien mais, pour sa part, il pensait qu'il s'en sortait pas si mal.

« Ta maman va revenir.

Et Ronon ?

Aussi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Torren pour chercher un nouveau jeu. Il tendit la main vers une des clefs USB accrochée à l'ordinateur.

« Mais arrête ! glapit le Canadien. Vous pouvez pas l'emmener ailleurs, là où il mettra pas le bazar ?

Allez viens bonhomme, on va laisser le méchant scientifique aigri qui veut pas partager ses jouets tout seul. Je vais t'apprendre à jouer au golf. »

Rodney les regarda s'éloigner, mi-vexé, mi-atterré.

Une fois dehors, le regard de John se fit plus sombre. Les autres….Elle. Il pria. Une fois. Pour voir. Si ça se trouve ça marcherait.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de les perdre ! Ni Teyla, ni Ronon, ni Elizabeth. Surtout Elizabeth…

4


	62. Chapter 62

**Codzwallop**** : Alors déjà… Punaise tout un dimanche… je te l'ai déjà dit mais… je suis épatée là -_-. Il faut vraiment que tu sois motivée ! Et oui Liz et John… tout un poème… mais ça va se préciser O_o ! Et non John était pas si manche avec les autres femmes… Preuve qu'il est démuni face à une femme pour laquelle il a de vrais et forts sentiments. Je suis en tout cas très contente que cette fic t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

**Chachou35**** : Ro merci c'est gentil ça… Et oui une petite scène un peu plus.. détendue on va dire. C'est nécessaire pour attaquer la suivante…**

**skylanger-the-angel-vampire**** : **** Mouhahah je te fais douter… mhh pardon. Non mais… déjà faut qu'ils reviennent -_- ! Et oui VIVE LES FEMMES ! Non mais nous aussi on peut botter de l'alien ! Zut quoi ! Ton côté Shweir va bientôt être aux anges !**

**Belmene**** : Oui je trouve aussi ^^ **

Vêtus de tenues locales, Ronon et Teyla déambulaient dans les allées de la place du marché. Si Rodney avait été présent, il aurait sans doute fait remarquer que toutes les grandes places de village alien étaient semblables. Et il n'aurait pas eu tort. C'est sur cette pensée que Ronon tenta de détendre son col de veste. Pour la centième fois en un quart d'heure.

« Ronon, arrête ! On va se faire remarquer, chuchota Teyla en arborant une mine aussi décontractée que possible.

J'en ai marre de ce truc ! On crève de chaud !

Fais un effort, s'il te plait, on est bientôt arrivés. »

Le Satédien contracta les muscles de son visage. C'est à cet instant qu'il croisa les yeux d'un marchand qui le regarda de travers. Il lui adressa un sourire crispé. Ce qui fit encore plus peur au villageois qui détourna le regard.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'interroger sur la présence d'un couple d'étrangers.

« Nous aurions dû venir séparément, murmura Teyla alors qu'ils approchaient du lieu de la rencontre.

Non, se contenta de répondre Ronon.

On nous observe.

Et alors ? »

L'Athosienne soupira. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils courraient un risque, mais il faisait semblant de rien. Il l'énervait quand il était de mauvaise foi comme maintenant.

Ronon ne dit rien de plus. Il avait promis à Torren de protéger sa mère. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait pas à Teyla. Elle était fière et savait se débrouiller seule. D'ailleurs lui-même en était conscient. C'était juste qu'il se sentait plus rassuré en ayant un œil sur elle.

En plus, peu leur importait le regard curieux ou intrigué des membres de ce peuple. S'ils étaient là, c'était pour une raison précise. Et une seule.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une rue plus étroite aboutissant à un bar. Les alentours, sans être effrayants, n'en étaient pas moins inquiétants. Une sensation étrange flottait dans l'air. Cette sensation les abandonna lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar bondé.

Les conversations se tarirent, le temps pour les habitués d'observer les nouveaux arrivants et de s'en désintéresser aussi sec.

« Ils sont pas trop méfiants pour des gens qui seraient visités par des Wraiths. »

Teyla hocha la tête. En effet, c'était bon signe.

La jeune femme sortit discrètement une description de sa poche. Ladon la leur avait donnée avant de franchir la porte et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de la mémoriser.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda une serveuse en s'approchant d'eux un sourire au visage.

Votre spécialité maison, lança Ronon en la regardant brièvement. »

La jeune fille s'en retourna vers le bar.

« Ronon !

Eh, il faut pas se faire remarquer. En plus ça nous permettra de repérer notre homme. »

Teyla ne dit rien. Il avait raison.

Ils s'installèrent donc à une table en périphérie de celles, bruyantes, des autres clients.

L'Athosienne étudia chacune des personnes présentes. Aucune ne correspondait.

« Alors ?

Rien. Il n'est pas là.

Tu es sûre ?

Certaine.

J'aime pas ça.

Moi non plus.

Tu ressens la présence de Wraiths ?

Non, et c'est bien le seul point positif. »

La serveuse arriva à leur table et déposa les verres devant eux.

« Combien on vous doit ?

Oh, rien du tout. C'est de la part de Ratzig.

Ratzig ?

Oui, l'homme au fond là-bas. »

Ronon et Teyla tournèrent la tête. Dans un renfoncement obscur, un homme semblait ne faire aucun cas de la présence des autres consommateurs et jouait aux cartes.

« Il vous demande par ailleurs de vous joindre à lui, si vous le désirez, pour un jeu. »

Le regard presqu'atterré que lui lança Ronon la fit rougir.

« Il fait ça avec tous les nouveaux venus. Mais faites attention, il est doué et vous dépouillera de tout ce que vous avez en un instant.

Allons-y tout de même, se força à sourire Teyla. J'ai toujours eu envie d'apprendre à jouer aux cartes. »

Ronon prit les verres et la suivit.

Le sourire de la serveuse disparut.

Sans un mot, les deux Pégasiens s'assirent à la table de l'inconnu, non sans s'être jeté un regard suspicieux.

Un silence s'installa. Un silence que Ronon commença rapidement à trouver pesant.

« Si vous nous disiez ce que vous nous voulez ? proposa la Satédien en se penchant au-dessus de la table. »

L'homme ne cessa pas pour autant de poser des cartes sur la table.

Il ne prit la parole qu'après plusieurs secondes.

« Et si vous me disiez pourquoi ce n'est pas Ladon qui vient en personne ?

Il est… très occupé en ce moment, répondit Teyla.

… C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

L'homme daigna enfin lever les yeux vers ses deux visiteurs.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes les larbins de Ladon ? »

Ronon grinça des dents et amorça un mouvement pour se lever.

« Calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer, souffla l'homme en cessant de battre les cartes. »

Le Satédien se rassit.

« Ecoutez, nous sommes là pour une chose, savoir si… les Wraiths vous ont rendu visite ces temps-ci, chuchota Teyla. »

Ils ne s'en redirent pas compte, mais les conversations autour d'eux avaient diminué de volume.

« Les Wraiths ? sourit l'homme en face d'eux.

Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, grogna Ronon.

Nous voulons simplement savoir s'ils vous en rendu visite, tempéra Teyla. Ladon s'inquiète de la façon dont ils pillent les mondes avec lesquels il commerce.

Il y a de quoi être inquiet. »

Ronon et Teyla s'entre regardèrent. Ils n'aimaient pas cette réponse. Comme ils n'aimaient pas le fait que des dizaines de paires d'yeux soient à présent fixées sur eux.

« Ronon….

Dites-nous ce que vous savez. »

L'homme se pencha vers lui et murmura, d'un œil mauvais.

« Je sais que les Wraiths gravitent autour des mondes qui s'étaient alliés avec les Atlantes. Et je sais aussi que tous ceux qui leur ont résisté ne s'en sont pas remis. Je sais aussi que ceux qui les servent… ont plus de chance que les autres. »

Tout se déclencha à cet instant.

Ronon eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil autour de lui.

Des hommes armés s'approchèrent d'eux en une seconde.

Ronon et Teyla se levèrent d'un bond.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? grogna le Satedien.

Ca veut dire qu'ils ont choisi leur camp, répondit Teyla en sortant un couteau de sa poche. »

Les deux Pégasiens se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

Dos à dos, ils se préparaient à livrer bataille.

ooooooooooooo

Les rues étaient peuplées de chalands et de badauds de tout genre. On aurait pu se croire sur Terre si ce n'était ces vêtements étranges, ces tatouages prouvant, pour la plupart, une appartenance à un peuple bien déterminé ou encore ces produits, alimentaires et plus frivoles, présentés sur les diverses étales.

Elizabeth, en tunique beige et marron, passait inaperçue. Quoi de plus normal après tout. La majorité des individus qu'elle croisait présentait une morphologie humaine et étaient vêtus de la même manière.

La jeune femme tentait de prendre un air dégagé et d'adopter une démarche souple et un pas léger. L'objectif : ne pas attirer l'attention jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Ladon à « l'informateur » qu'il avait sur cette planète.

Après un dernier regard balayant l'horizon, Elizabeth s'engouffra dans une ruelle moins fréquentée.

Elle sentit son stress baisser d'un cran. Aucun Wraith n'était apparemement présent sur ce monde. Le lieu n'avait pas l'air hostile… La jeune femme garda tout de même ses sens en alerte. Elle savait qu'une situation pouvait changer rapidement.

Elle arriva enfin devant la boutique du contact de Ladon. Un dernier coup d'œil et elle frappa trois coups brefs puis deux coups longs. Au bout de cinq secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, comme convenu.

La jeune femme pénétra dans un repère sombre et malodorant. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle n'était pas là pour prendre une chambre. Simplement pour récolter des informations. De plus, comparé au laboratoire dans lequel elle avait vécu durant des mois…cet endroit paraissait plus luxueux qu'il ne l'était en réalité….

Un homme la précédait dans un corridor. Tâchant de contrôler sa nervosité, elle entama la conversation.

« Cet endroit manque de décoration. »

Le trait d'humour que John utilisait souvent pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat.

L'homme se contenta de se retourner, tout en marchant, et de la regarder étrangement.

Elizabeth se racla la gorge et se concentra.

N'était pas le colonel Sheppard qui voulait.

Elle arriva enfin à une porte située dans un encadrement sombre. Elle serra dans sa poche l'arme que Ladon lui avait fournie.

L'homme frappa trois coups et attendit un moment que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

Le visage qui accueillit la jeune femme n'avait rien d'amical, fendu qu'il était d'une balafre qui descendait de l'oreille à la joue.

Elizabeth retint un frémissement.

L'homme qui l'accueillit lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension qu'elle entra dans une pièce petite, pourvue d'un halogène pour seul éclairage.

Deux autres personnes étaient là. Deux hommes. A moitié dissimulés dans l'ombre.

Elizabeth frissonna mais n'en montra rien.

« Installez-vous. »

La voix de l'homme qui ne la quittait pas du regard était aussi inexpressive que ses traits… rendant ainsi impossible la perception de ses intentions.

« Si ça ne vous gêne pas, je préfère rester debout. »

Elizabeth ne l'aurait pas juré, mais un faible sourire sembla éclairer durant une seconde ce visage imperturbable.

« Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas non plus boire quelque chose.

En effet. Ceci dit, je vous remercie de votre offre. »

L'homme se tourna vers ses deux acolytes et un rire étouffé emplit la pièce une seconde.

Elizabeth, elle, commençait à s'énerver. Ils se moquaient d'elle ? Elle ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de regarder froidement l'homme qui lui fit de nouveau face.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous sommes juste surpris. Ladon n'a pas l'habitude d'envoyer des émissaires… surtout pas une femme.

Cela vous ennuie-t-il d'avoir affaire à moi ? »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux de son hôte.

« Pas le moins du monde, croyez moi. »

Elizabeth retint tout commentaire. Elle connaissait ce genre d'individus. Argent, femme et pouvoir. Leur monde se résumait à cela. Elle en conclut que plus vite elle aurait terminé sa mission, plus tôt elle pourrait arrêter ce petit jeu auquel, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune intention de participer.

« Je suis là pour une chose.

Avoir des informations sur les visites de Wraiths, la coupa l'homme.

C'est exact.

Nous n'avons pas été visités. Mais d'autres de nos alliés oui. Nous avons d'ailleurs perdu des hommes lors de ces… visites commerciales. »

La jeune femme pesa le poids de ces révélations.

« Nous pensons que les Wraiths veulent se rapprocher de la planète de Ladon, avança-t-ll prudemment

C'est ce que nous pensons aussi. »

Cette phrase surprit l'ex dirigeante.

« Nous réfléchissons lorsque notre commerce est en jeu. »

Elizabeth était dubitative. Ils n'avaient l'air ni de paysans ni d'orfèvres et encore moins de scientifiques. Elle se demandait quel genre de commerce pouvait lier Ladon à ce type de partenaires.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne le cours de la conversation et arrête de la détailler de cette manière.

« Vous pourrez dire à Ladon que pour le moment, les Wraiths n'ont pas pointé le bout de leur ruche. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Et là il faudra choisir son camp. »

Cette dernière phrase fit se crisper la jeune femme. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Et quel camp choisirait vous ?

Le troisième, sourit l'homme.

Le troisième ?

Celui de la fuite. »

La réponse fit se détendre imperceptiblement la jeune femme.

« Il est hors de question de devenir des adorateurs ces monstres et hors de question de se faire tuer ou de servir de repas pour eux. Ne nous reste que la fuite. Vous direz donc à Ladon que s'il ne nous trouve plus ici c'est que nous aurons déménagé. Il est aussi évident que nous nous ferons plus affaire pendant un moment. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« A ce propos, savez-vous de quelle affaire nous parlons ?

Non.

Ladon ne vous a pas tout dit…S'il l'avait fait, vous ne seriez probablement pas là.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Car… nous faisons commerce d'esclaves… femelles uniquement. »

Cet aveu révulsa Elizabeth jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Ladon s'abaisse à ce genre de pratiques.

« Bien, je pense donc que je vais vous laisser.

Attendez un peu. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir prendre un verre ?

Non, je vous remercie. Ma mission est terminée.

Et ça ne vous direz pas de vous divertir avec nous ? demanda l'homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Sans façon. »

Son ton était plus dur. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir leurs têtes une minute de plus !

« Vous êtes une femme de caractère, je comprends pourquoi Ladon vous a confié cette mission.

Mission terminée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Elle tourna les talons, mais se fit rattraper par une main sur son coude.

« Ma jolie, ne vous faites pas prier. On va bien… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il était à terre.

Ses deux sbires se ruèrent vers Elizabeth pour la maitriser.

Ils subirent le même sort.

« Bonne journée, leur asséna-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Une vraie femme, sourit l'homme en souriant, une main tenant sa mâchoire. »

C'est d'un pas plus pressé qu'à l'allée que la jeune femme regagna la porte.

Elle composa rapidement le code de la planète et s'engouffra dans le vortex.

Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, elle n''eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouve plaquée au sol, un canon d'arme sur sa tempe.

7


	63. Chapter 63

**Missphilou**** : Merci puce ! Oui le fofo fait des siennes … fichue maintenance ! Oui de l'action. Et c'est pas fini ! Bon là c'est un peu plus calme, mais…..**

**Chachou35**** : Mhh oui désolée pour le manque de régularité ces derniers temps mais je me prenais quelques jours de repos. En tout cas je sui flattée que tu attendes après cette fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !**

**Belmene**** : Espérons que le présage soit effectivement bon :p.**

**Et voici… la suite…**

La réaction de Liz fut immédiate. D'une prise habile, elle fit flancher l'appui au sol de ses deux assaillants avant de les désarmer d'un coup de pied bien placé. Moins de quinze secondes plus tard, elle était de nouveau debout, armes en main.

« Oh…. Je suis désolée. »

D'abord surprise de l'identité de ses « agresseurs », Elizabeth se sentit rapidement gênée, même si une pointe de fierté illuminait ses yeux. Au sol, encore sonnés, deux gardes Genii l'observaient, espérant retrouver bientôt l'endroit où étaient parties leurs côtes. A côté d'eux, quatre autres soldats regardaient la scène, tout aussi éberlués que leurs camarades.

La jeune femme se pencha et rendit leurs armes aux Genii. La seconde suivante apparut Ladon. Il était essoufflé. Elizabeth remarqua un soldat tenant une radio à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elizabeth ? Mais… »

Le chef alien perdit ses mots. Deux de ses hommes à terre. Les autres n'avaient apparemment pas bougés. Surprise due à la rapidité de l'attaque ou identification du « visiteur » en un coup d'œil ? Il espérait très fortement viser juste avec la seconde hypothèse, même s'il en doutait fort.

« Je suis désolée Ladon. Ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai réagi. »

L'homme en face d'elle ne put que hocher la tête. L'entraînement qui attendait ses gardes dans les prochains jours s'avérerait long et douloureux. Il y veillerait personnellement !

Des bruits de pas précipités annoncèrent un John en sueur. Une fois sur la « scène du crime », son regard passa d'Elizabeth aux soldats qui se relevaient à présent en serrant les dents. Un fin sourire glissa sur son visage.

« Vous avez doublé le nombre de gardes depuis que je suis partie, remarqua la jeune femme. »

Les traits de Ladon se durcirent.

« Il s'est passé certaines choses depuis que vous êtes partie. Venez. »

Le ton sec du chef Genii surpris la terrienne. Elle ne dit mot et le suivit. Après tout, elle aussi avait quelques griefs à formuler à son encontre !

John serra les dents. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard. Le colonel lui emboîta le pas.

Le trio se dirigea sous la tente de fortune plantée à la lisière de la forêt.

Les regards des dirigeants militaires Genii présents s'aiguisèrent.

« Ce n'est qu'eux » furent ce qu'ils pensèrent tous.

« Messieurs, je vous ramène un de nos émissaires.

Alors ? demanda abruptement l'un des généraux présents. »

Elizabeth marqua un temps. Ils ne l'impressionnaient nullement mais il fallait faire bonne figure. Après tout, ils avaient la gentillesse de les accueillir sur leur planète…. Même s'ils y étaient forcés….

« Mon contact sur Tsigua m'a assuré qu'il prendrait la fuite plutôt que de collaborer avec les Wraiths mais que, dans cette hypothèse, vous ne devriez pas trop compter sur vos relations pendant un moment. »

Les Genii s'entre regardèrent. Ils ne pourraient pas compter sur un allié de ce côté en cas d'attaque, mais au moins ne serait-il pas du côté de leurs ennemis. Sauf à se faire capturer. Mais ils connaissaient cet informateur. Il était malin. Rusé. Il ne se laisserait pas faire facilement…

« Une bonne nouvelle si l'on peut dire, lâcha un des hauts gradés. »

Ladon acquiesça. Il avait néanmoins l'air perturbé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Elizabeth, sentant que quelque chose de grave était survenu pendant son absence.

Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de certains de nos informateurs. Tout porte à croire que tout ne s'est pas passé comme nous l'espérerions… Il en va de même pour Teyla et Ronon, lâcha-t-il à brûle pour poing.

Quoi ? »

John et Elizabeth s'exprimèrent en même temps. Ils n'arrivaient pas croire qu'il ne les ait pas informé avant.

« Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites ? explosa John.

…. J'espérais un contact radio jusqu'à il y a encore quelques instants.

Ils ont un problème ! Sinon ils seraient déjà là ! »

Ladon ne voulait pas envenimer la situation en leur précisant qu'ils encouraient des risques comme tout le monde en acceptant cette mission. Il savait à quel point les atlantes étaient attachés aux leurs. Ils ne renonçaient jamais, même au péril de leurs vies. Certains des siens auraient dit qu'ils étaient guidés par la stupidité. Lui savait qu'ils avaient un grand cœur. Ils le lui avaient prouvé.

« Attendons encore un peu, suggéra Ladon.

Non ! tonnèrent de nouveau de concert les deux terriens. »

De leur côté, les généraux se firent également entendre.

« Vous n'êtes pas sur Atlantis ici ! Vous suivez nos règles ou vous partez ! Il est hors de question que vous mettiez notre peuple en danger ! »

Ce fut John qui réagit le premier.

« Votre peuple est déjà en danger ! Et si vous pensez deux minutes qu'on va laisser un des nôtres derrières nous…

Vous l'avez fait une fois, pourquoi pas une autre ? »

Le mot de trop. Le colonel s'élança vers le militaire Genii. Ses coups furent retenus à temps par un Ladon très rapide.

« Colonel, calmez-vous. Elizabeth, faites-le sortir s'il vous plait. »

Le fait était qu'il ne lui plaisait pas d'obéir. Mais les esprits avaient besoin de se poser. Le sien aussi. Elle était encore assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte.

« John venez. »

Les yeux braqués sur le Genii qui avait osé proférer cette monstruosité, Sheppard ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Colonel ! »

Cet ordre donné d'une voix sourde le força à ravaler sa colère. Il se débattit des bras de Ladon et rejoignit Elizabeth.

Ils sortirent tous les deux.

« Ladon, il est temps que vous cessiez de vouloir plaire à ces étrangers. Vous ne leur devez plus rien depuis que vous les avez accueillis au mépris de nos règles.

Marcius, je vous remercie de ce conseil avisé. Je vous autorise à disposer !

Ladon.

Disposez ! »

Son ton tranchant fit grincer ses généraux des dents, mais ils obéirent.

Une fois seul, le chef Genii ferma les yeux. Il avait des choses à régler. Trop de choses pour être seul. Il fallait qu'il se confie à elle. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'elle pour ses conseils. Et pour sa compagnie…

John suivit Elizabeth en bordure du campement. Tous deux fulminaient. Mais pour des motifs différents. Elle songeait à ses amis perdus sur une planète. Lui réfléchissait aux paroles que cet enfoiré de Genii venait de lui sortir !

« Que peut-on faire ? »

La voix d'Elizabeth était lointaine.

« John !

Quoi ? »

Ils s'entre regardèrent un moment, surpris par la véhémence de l'autre.

L'instant d'après ils fermèrent les yeux.

Elle soupira.

Lui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas, finit par lâcher Sheppard. Si je m'écoutais je traverserai la porte maintenant.

Mais ?

Mais… c'est là normalement que vous dites : John c'est de la folie voyons ! Seul contre peut-être une armada de Wraiths ?

Peut-être que j'aurais dit ça avant, mais maintenant, c'est différent.

En quoi ?

Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite par des Genii ! »

Il n'avait vu que très peu de fois cette lueur de colère qu'il lisait en ce moment dans ses yeux.

« Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sur cette planète ? »

La jeune femme croisa les bras et baissa la tête. Mais pas assez vite pour que John ne voie pas ses sourcils se froncer. Intrigué, et inquiet, il s'avança vers elle. Hésitant, il posa une main sur son bras.

Elizabeth redressa la tête, les yeux brillants. De colère ? De peur ? De quoi d'autre… il ne le savait pas.

« Tout s'est bien passé. J'ai juste découvert quelques détails sur les affaires de Ladon que j'aurais préféré ignorer.

Quel genre ?

… sur ses affaires.

Elizabeth….

Ecoutez, ce n'est pas avec vous que je veux en parler.

Avec qui alors ? s'énerva un peu le colonel.

Avec Ladon, directement.

Comme vous voudrez. »

Un blanc s'installa. Qui dura. Chacun aurait voulu le réconfort de l'autre, mais chacun était trop fier pour le demander.

« On va pas les laisser comme ça sans rien faire ! annonça John. On va passer cette porte.

On ? J'en doute. »

Liz jeta un bref regard aux jambes du militaire pour lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

« Je vais bien !

John, arrêtez. Vous ne pourriez pas… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne souhaitant pas le blesser.

« Je ne pourrais pas quoi Elizabeth ?

Vous ne pourriez pas être au maximum de votre potentiel !

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez !

John...

Vous avez peut-être oublié que je vous ai surprise plus d'une fois mais pas moi !

Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre Ronon et Teyla, contre attaqua Elizabeth, les poings serrés.

Moi non plus ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous y alliez sans moi ! »

Elizabeth se rapprocha de John, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Pourquoi ? »

John ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Lui dire là maintenant ? Alors qu'ils se disputaient ? C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de se faire, au mieux remballer, au pire ridiculiser. Alors quoi ? Lui sortir l'excuse de la faible femme ? Pas après ce qui s'était passé près de la porte.

« Parce que je vous ai déjà perdu une fois et que j'en ai été malade durant des années ! »

Cet aveu n'était pas entièrement faux. Mais ne reflétait toutefois pas la réalité toute nue. Il fut néanmoins assez sincère pour laisser Elizabeth un moment décontenancée. Elle se redressa, calme. Presque vidée. Comme après une course effrénée. Elle l'observa un moment avant de se reprendre.

« Ce n'était pas votre faute John.

Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Je le sais.

Vous vous en souvenez ?

Non… mais je vous connais maintenant et je sais que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu.

…. Non pas tout. Si j'avais tout fait… si j'avais fait mon boulot, on vous aurez retrouvée ! »

Son boulot… Elle n'était qu'une mission de plus. Oui. Bien sûr…

John avait été dur, il le savait. Mais pour son bien et pour ne pas craquer, il fallait mettre des barrières. Quitte à les briser plus tard. Peut-être.

« Je vais informer Ladon de ma décision d'aller sur cette planète.

Notre décision ! tempéra John. Je vous accompagne. »

Sans même un regard, Elizabeth entreprit de rejoindre le campement d'un bon pas.

A sa grande surprise, et à son grand énervement, le militaire parvint à la suivre.

5


	64. Chapter 64

**skylanger-the-angel-vampire**** : Alors j'espère que je t'ai évité l'infarctus O_o. Et oui on peut le dire : un pas en avant, deux en arrière. Mais je pense que ce qui arrive là… bon ok va peut-être confirmer. Mh j'en dis pas plus ! **

**Belmene**** : Tu lis dans mes pensées ! Voilà le Rodney ronchon ^^.**

**Sheppard 26**** : Y'en a des courageux -_- ! Je sais pas comment tu as fait ! En plus tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait rougir ! Et c'est pas commun ! Donc bravo à toi ! J'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire ! (PS : Moi aussi j'ai été dégoûtée -_- !).**

**Chachou25**** : Mouhahah je sais. Je suis sadique ! Bon encore une fois j'espère que la suite te tiendra toujours en alerte. Et pour ce qui est du rapprochement de John et Liz… mhh je ne piperai mot !**

**Or donc maintenant : la suite…**

« Mais vous êtes dingues ! s'écria Rodney en passant son regard de John à Elizabeth.

Vous êtes pas habitué depuis le temps ? ironisa le militaire.

Elizabeth ! reprit le canadien en ignorant le colonel. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous donniez votre accord pour cette mission ! Et encore moins que vous y preniez part ! termina le scientifique, sa voix frôlant les aigus.

Et bien pourtant vous le voyez, c'est ce qui se passe. »

L'air dubitatif et pour le moins « scié » du canadien aurait pu faire sourire John si le temps ne le pressait pas.

« Ecoutez McKay, on n'est pas ici pour avoir votre bénédiction. On voulait juste vous prévenir et vous demander de veiller sur Torren.

Oh non ! Laissez-moi aller affronter les Wraiths à votre place. En plus, vous n'êtes pas en état ! Elizabeth, dites-lui qu'il n'est pas en état !

Je lui ai déjà dit, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un air pincé en lançant un regard en biais au militaire. »

Ignorant avec maestria ces yeux qui le sondaient, Sheppard répondit :

« Je vais bien ! D'ailleurs le conseil Genii a été de mon côté sur ce coup.

Tu m'étonnes ! lâcha Rodney. Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais moins on est dans leurs pattes, mieux ils se portent ! »

John glissa un coup d'œil mail à l'aise à Elizabeth qui l'observait les bras croisés, sourcils haussés, en mode : « alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez à répondre à ça ? »

McKay, lui, était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de celle qu'il considérait comme la plus lucide et posée des personnes qu'il connaissait, pour avoir donné son accord. Son air, et son ton, se firent plus grave.

« Si vous tombez dans un guet-apens, vous n'aurez aucune chance d'en revenir.

Rodney, à deux , nous passerons plus inaperçus qu'à six ou sept, le rassura Elizabeth.

De toute façon, ils n'ont pas de Genii en plus à nous fournir pour cette mission, trancha John. »

Le scientifique secoua la tête.

« Je vais venir avec vous !

Non, ils ont besoin d'un génie en cas d'attaque, le contra John. »

Pas question pour lui qu'un autre de ses amis risque sa vie dans cette aventure !

« Rodney, gardez un œil sur Torren d'accord ? demanda Elizabeth en posant une main sur son bras. »

Un peu abattu, le scientifique se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sheppard n'attendit pas davantage pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Prenez soin de lui, d'accord ? murmura le scientifique.

C'était mon intention. »

Un dernier regard et la jeune femme partit sur les traces du militaire.

Rodney soupira et se frotta les yeux. Fichue poussière…

« Bon, c'est pas tout, il faut que je m'occupe de ce gamin, maugréa-t-il. Il est où au fait ? Mince… »

La panique se lut dans ses yeux. Il avait perdu Torren ! C'est sur cette pensée qu'il fonça vers le village. Il avait intérêt à le retrouver avant que sa mère ne rentre ! Si elle rentrait…

John marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Il entra les coordonnées de la planète sur laquelle se trouvaient ses amis, du moins l'espérait-il… Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'anneau lorsque la nappe de Naquadah apparut. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de se perdre dans cette onde bleutée. Mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se souvenait de sa vie avant le programme Stargate. Et de sa vie depuis. Si la majeure partie du temps il ne regrettait rien… là c'était différent. Il regrettait des tas de choses… des tas…

« Sheppard ? »

Le colonel revint sur « terre ».

« On y va. »

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel mais le suivit néanmoins.

Une fois de l'autre côté, le calme plat.

« Ca s'annonce bien, commenta le militaire.

Restez sur vos gardes !

Eh, c'est moi le professionnel.

Restez sur une planète déserte pendant des mois et vous verrez ! »

Cette remarque assombrit le regard du militaire. Elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie, en était-elle au moins consciente ? A en jugé par son regard… certainement !

« En route alors, lâcha John en prenant la tête. »

Elizabeth lui emboîta le pas. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était qu'il semblait être plus fort aujourd'hui qu'hier.

Le binôme marchait d'un bon pas vers le village, chacun de ses membres réfléchissant à une manière de mener à bien cette mission de sauvetage.

« Voilà comment on va faire/ J'ai une idée de la façon dont mener à bien cette mission. »

Les deux terriens se regardèrent. John fit un geste de la tête en direction d'Elizabeth pour l'inviter à parler.

« Je propose que nous rejoignions le bar dans lequel Teyla et Ronon ont pris contact avec l'indicateur de Ladon.

Qui vous dit qu'ils sont arrivés jusqu'au bar ? Qui vous dit qu'ils ne se sont pas fait cueillir sitôt la porte franchie ?

Rien en effet, mais c'est notre seule piste pour l'instant. »

Sheppard acquiesça sans un mot avant d'accélérer. Un peu trop rapidement. Il se prit le pied dans une racine et trébucha, manquant de tomber.

« P… fichue planète ! grogna John en donnant un violent coup de poing dans une branche se trouvant à proximité. »

Elizabeth se sentit mal. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il vienne avec elle. Il était encore trop faible pour ça. Et si une bataille se profilait, elle doutait qu'il soit en possession de tout son potentiel…

« Sheppard.

Quoi ?

John… soupira Elizabeth en posant une main sur son bras. »

Le militaire se tourna vers elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Ecoutez, je pense que pour cette mission, nous devrions nous serrer les coudes, reprit la jeune femme.

Si vous voulez !

Cela implique que nous mettions à plat nos différends.

Ou alors on garde ça pour nous jusqu'à la fin de la mission ! »

Le colonel la défia du regard.

Un flash traversa l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Elle ferma les yeux et recula d'un pas.

Le réflexe de John fut immédiat. Il se positionna derrière elle, une main sur le bas de ses reins.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que son amie eut ouvert les yeux que le militaire se rendit compte de son geste. Il en fut certes un peu gêné, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

« Eh !

Ca va ! Ce n'est rien.

Ne dites pas de bêtise ! Vous n'êtes pas en état pour cette mission.

Parce que vous pensez l'être ? l'interrogea la jeune femme en croisant son regard. »

Les secondes furent longues, mais les visages des deux atlantes finirent par se dérider. Un fin sourire glissa sur leurs lèvres.

John dégagea sa main et se reprit.

« On fait une belle équipe de sauvetage, lança-t-il.

En effet, approuva Elizabeth en regardant l'horizon.

Dites-moi ce qui vous est revenu.

Eh bien…. C'est assez, comment dire...

Gênant ?

On peut le dire. Je me suis souvenue de notre première année sur Atlantis.

Laissez-moi deviner ! Une de nos prises de bec mémorables ?

Oui, sourit l'ex-dirigeante. Mémorables.

Et vous vous souvenez de qui l'emportait en général ?

Eh bien… c'est encore flou…

Très bien, mh donc… Ne pensez plus à ça, et concentrons-nous sur la mission.

John, nous pouvons échouer.

Ce n'est pas envisageable. »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Non, ce n'était pas envisageable.

Ils reprirent d'un commun accord le chemin du village.

Arrivés aux abords de l'enceinte, le colonel s'arrêta.

« Je… je crois que j'ai une idée pour passer inaperçu.

Ah oui ?

Oui… mhh ne le prenez pas… enfin pas mal, mais… vous…

John, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire.

Un couple passerait davantage inaperçu, lâcha le militaire d'une traite en regardant le ciel. »

La proposition laissa Elizabeth perplexe. Mais une seconde seulement. Calmant son pouls, elle hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Fut le seul mot qui lui vint.

« Alors , hum, vous… vous prenez mon bras ou ?

Oui ! Oui le bras c'est bien. »

Les deux atlantes se rapprochèrent et c'est en regardant droit devant elle qu'Elizabeth prit le bras que lui tendait John.

« Ca serait bien si nous étions moins gênés, non ? suggéra la jeune femme.

Oui. Alors je sais pas, pensez à Brad Pitt.

Et vous à Angelina Jolie ?

Comment vous savez qu'ils se sont mis ensemble ? demanda Sheppard, étonné.

Je … quoi ?

Non rien. Donc, allons-y. »

Elizabeth inspira à fond et entraîna le colonel à sa suite.

Leur entrée dans le village souleva quelques sourcils, mais aucune suspicion. Après tout, cette planète était réputée très marchande. Rien de plus normal que de nouveaux visiteurs franchissent la porte…

« Tout va bien jusque là, murmura Elizabeth à l'oreille de John.

Ouais. »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le colonel.

« Ca ne va pas ?

Si.

John !

Rien, c'est juste … ma jambe droite.

Nous allons nous arrêter au bar pour prendre des forces.

Nous n'avons pas le temps !

Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité si vous êtes fatigué ! »

Un duel de regards les opposa de nouveau. Ce fut John qui capitula, soupirant fortement.

« Je sais maintenant qui gagnait de nous deux, sourit discrètement la jeune femme en reprenant son bras.

Eh, c'est ce que vous croyez ! La fois où…

Une magdania pour les amoureux ? l'interrompit une jeune femme portant un panier rempli de fleurs.

Euh…

Une magdania pour votre dame ? »

Les joues du militaire s'empourprèrent pour finir par avoir la même couleur que les pétales de la fleur que lui tendait la marchande.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le militaire sortit de sa poche la monnaie courante que lui avait remise Ladon et prit la fleur. La plantureuse vendeuse le remercia d'un sourire avant de continuer son chemin.

« Tenez, murmura presque le colonel en tendant la fleur à une Elizabeth qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Merci, elle est très belle.

Mhh. C'est toujours mieux que l'urne que je vous avais rapportée la première année.

Disons qu'elle sent meilleur. »

C'est plus mal à l'aise que jamais que les deux terriens continuèrent leur avancée vers le bar qui n'était plus maintenant qu'à quelques mètres.

« C'est la première fois que vous faites ça ?

Ca quoi ?

Que vous offrez des fleurs à une femme ?

En pleine mission pour sauver mes amis, oui. Sinon… mhh non. »

Elizabeth sourit discrètement à la marque de gêne du militaire. Elle ne le connaissait pas sous cet aspect. Et cette découverte fit évoluer l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui. Il pouvait se montrer vulnérable et pas seulement tête brûlée et autoritaire. Trait de caractère que les hommes prenaient pour une marque de faiblesse mais que les femmes appréciaient.

Elizabeth se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça dans un moment pareil ! Leur objectif était de sauver Teyla et Ronon ! Un point c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres sentiments ou pensées.

C'est ce but en tête qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bar.

Les conversations ne se tarirent pas.

Le couple gagna une table. Dans le fond.

« Très bien, analysez le comportement des clients et dites-moi s'il y en a un qui vous paraît suspect. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. C'était le moment de prouver qu'elle avait appris plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait. C'était le moment de prouver de quoi elle était capable.

6


	65. Chapter 65

**skylanger-the-angel-vampire**** : C'est bien d'être résistant comme ça O_o lol. Pas le net au paradis ? Bonjour l'arnaque -_- ! Je prends l'enfer ! Oui bon pour Rodney… il faut qu'il s'entraîne ! C'est pour son bien hein ! Par contre j'ai intérêt à les faire revenir vite parce que déjà qu'il reste pas plus de cheveux que ça sur le caillou de McKay…Je pense que la scène Shweir pourrait te plaire :p.**

**Chachou35**** : Oui Rodney est perturbé. Si j'étais méchante, je dirais que c'est pas un peu tout le temps ? -_-. Mais je ne suis pas méchante donc :D En ce qui concerne Ronon et Teyla… je dirais juste que ce n'était que le début des ennuis… et pour John et Liz qu'une étape dans leur « jeu »….**

**lolOw ()**** : Alors déjà… surnom pas commun ! Ensuite : ah un nouveau lecteur, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^. Dis donc… je sais pas comment vous faites tous pour vous enfiler des fics de plus de 60 chapitres comme des tartines au petit déj ! Pour les persos, je n'aime pas trop les fics qui en laissent de côté. Alors oui je fais le focus sur Teyla/Ronon et Liz/ John, mais je n'oublie pas Rodney, que j'adore ! En tout merci pour tes compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! En ce qui concerne les fautes.. grr tu es sûre ? Mon radar aurait-il quelques défaillances ? Mh si tu dis vrai j'espère que mon éditeur passera jamais pas ce site -_- lol.**

**Sur ce fidèles lecteurs… la suite… :p**

Un mal de tête lancinant réveilla Teyla. L'Athosienne ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Tout était noir. Tout sentait le renfermé… entre autres. Elle ne parvenait à distinguer qu'une faible lueur provenant d'une sorte de meurtrière. Le sol semblait en mouvance. Son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à sa ceinture. Evidemment… on leur avait subtilisé leurs armes ! Elle passa une main dans sa botte. Celle-là aussi ! La jeune femme tenta de se redresser. Ses côtes l'en dissuadèrent aussitôt. Elle étouffa un gémissement. Ils avaient bien lutté, mais leurs assaillants ne les avaient pas épargnés. Teyla tourna la tête pour trouver le corps dont la chaleur lui manquait. Mais l'obscurité était presque totale. La distinction de formes ou ne serait-ce que d'une vague silhouette lui était impossible.

« Ronon ? »

Le faible murmure fut amplifié par les cloisons. Teyla ferma les yeux, tentant de faire taire sa douleur crânienne. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur les lieux et sur le moyen de s'échapper.

« Teyla ? grogna une voix lointaine. »

Malgré les circonstances, l'Athosienne se sentit un brin soulagée.

« Ca va ? demanda le Satédien.

Oui.

Teyla !

J'ai mal, mais ce n'est rien. Et toi ?

Je sens plus mes jambes.

…

Façon de parler, le rassura-t-il. Ils ont mis le paquet ces enfoirés !

As-tu une idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

Dans un moyen de transport ?

Je voulais savoir…

Si on était encore sur la planète, je sais, la coupa Ronon. Je pense que oui, répondit-il après une hésitation. »

La vérité était qu'il n'en savait strictement rien. Mais, à ce moment, il devait la rassurer avant tout. Car les choses sérieuses n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, il le pressentait. Et à cet instant, le temps des paroles réconfortantes serait révolu.

« Je ne les sens pas, murmura Teyla au bout d'un moment.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. »

Ils auraient déjà bien assez à faire avec de simples humains, sans, en plus, se coltiner des suceurs de vie !

Ronon voulut ramper jusqu'à sa coéquipière pour la tenir dans ses bras quelques minutes.

« Raa !

Ronon ?

Je suis enchaîné ! »

Des bruits de chaînes firent écho à celles de Ronon. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Ils viendront, lança le Satédien.

Oui… »

Chacun voulait y croire, mais voilà… tout était contre eux.

Leur voyage carcéral dura encore un moment. Un long moment. Mais ce fut lorsque leur moyen de locomotion stoppa que la tension se fit vraiment sentir. Des pas. Des voix. Puis un bruit métallique.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les deux Pégasiens clignèrent des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante.

« Allez, débarquez-moi ça ! cria un homme à six autres. Et méfiez-vous d'eux !

Ils ne sont que deux Ski…

Pas de nom ! Et je vous rappelle que ce sont des Atlantes. »

Cette réalité sembla avoir l'effet escompté. Les hommes freinèrent leur précipitation et se groupèrent.

Trois d'entre eux s'occupèrent de Ronon. Le Satédien n'eut pas à mimer la douleur, mais lorsqu'il sentit ses geôliers le lever, il en envoya deux contre le mur. Il s'apprêtait à mettre à terre le troisième lorsqu'un rayon le toucha. Il se tordit de douleur et s'affala au sol.

« Ronon !

Tais-toi femme ! Je vous avais prévenu bande d'incompétents ! hurla le chef en s'adressant à ses hommes. Faites attention à celle-là ! »

Les chaînes de Teyla tombèrent au sol, lui arrachant une grimace. Allongée, elle voulut rejoindre Ronon mais quatre hommes la soulevèrent. Elle aurait pu se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue, elle le savait d'avance.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? cracha la jeune femme en passant à proximité du chef.

Calmez-vous beauté, il est juste sonné. Vous valez plus vivants que morts. Emmenez-là dans l'entrepôt 2B. Eh, vous n'oubliez rien ? »

Il lança un sac à un des hommes tenant fermement Teyla.

L'instant d'après l'Athosienne était de nouveau dans le noir.

Elle avait toutefois eu le temps de remarquer un petit détail…

Les uniformes que portaient ces hommes étaient de facture genii…

Oooooooooooo

« Alors ? demanda John.

Alors il y a au moins une bonne cinquantaine de clients ! Une minute. »

Le militaire soupira fortement et plongea le nez dans son verre. Du mouvement sur sa droite lui fit lever les yeux. La serveuse qui le fixait détourna le regard, mais continua néanmoins à parler au barman. Le regard du colonel engloba la salle. Des coups d'œil insistants glissaient dans leur direction. Ils étaient en train d'éveiller les soupçons… Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout ! Il inspira et glissa un bras derrière le dos d'Elizabeth.

« Tu as faim chérie ? demanda-t-il un peu plus fort que nécessaire. »

Le teint de la jeune femme prit une couleur rose prononcée.

« Pardon ? souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elizabeth, répondit John avec un sourire enjôleur, il faut jouer le jeu sinon je ne sais pas si nous sortirons un jour de cet endroit. »

L'ex-dirigeante se força à ne pas détacher son regard de celui du militaire. La tentation était grande, mais ce genre de geste accentuerait à coup sûr la suspicion ambiante !

« Non, merci… chéri. »

Ce mot, John l'avait si souvent rêvé. Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Il se força à passer outre ses sentiments et continua à la fixer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Elizabeth en lui souriant tant bien que mal.

Fermez les yeux.

Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elizabeth, faites-moi confiance.

Je crois que je vous déteste.

On en reparlera après. Fermez les yeux. »

C'est à contre cœur que la jeune femme s'exécuta.

John perdit un peu de sa superbe. Son cœur battit plus fort. Il ne réfléchit pas davantage et se pencha pour faire ce qu'il avait si souvent eu envie de faire, depuis tellement d'années. Embrasser le Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Elle se crispa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et fermes… mais douces aussi. Elle se laissa aller et répondit à son baiser. Pour passer inaperçue bien sûr…

John la pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras. Alors quitte à se faire prendre une gifle par la suite, autant que ça en vaille le coup ! Mais tandis qu'il approfondissait l'échange, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

Elizabeth se dégagea la première, les yeux sur la table.

« Excusez-moi, leur sourit la serveuse. Tenez. »

Elle déposa deux verres pleins devant ceux, vides, trônant devant les Atlantes.

« Merci, mais, on a rien commandé, remarqua John.

Oh, je sais, mais c'est de la part du patron.

Ah ? »

Le militaire salua de la tête le patron.

« En quel honneur ? demanda Elizabeth après avoir retrouvé un peu de contenance.

C'est la journée Hatchek.

La… journée Hatchek ? répéta John, incrédule.

La journée des amoureux. Tous les couples ont droit à un verre gratuit. »

Elizabeth et John flambèrent aussitôt.

« Merci, souffla le colonel en prenant son verre.

Au fait, depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?

Oh euh… depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, répondit John en évitant le regard d'Elizabeth.

Vraiment ? On croirait que c'est tout récent.

En fait, on se connaît depuis des années, mais… enfin tout ça… est effectivement récent, expliqua Elizabeth en tentant de garder la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

Vous vous êtes déclaré au bout de combien de temps ? demanda la serveuse à un militaire de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

C'est tout récent, comme elle l'a dit. Quelques jours.

Vous avez attendu toutes ces années ? C'est bizarre…. La vie est trop courte pour…

Erica ! lança le barman. Les clients !

Oh excusez-moi, sourit la jeune fille avant de faire volte face. »

Laissant John et Elizabeth plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Mal à l'aise, mais pensifs. Chacun d'eux réfléchissait aux paroles de la serveuse. Paroles étrangement pleines de bon sens pour une femme qui ressemblait plus à une pompom girl qu'à une femme d'esprit.

Elizabeth commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé la scène dans les bois. Ce fameux jour où elle avait capté quelques mots confiés à Ronon. Peut-être ne parlaient-ils pas d'elle en fin de compte. Peut-être que John s'était épanché sur une autre femme. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être ça…

John, lui, se disait que toute cette histoire était du grand n'importe quoi. Il n'arriverait jamais à se déclarer. S'il le faisait, ça pourrait gâcher le faible lien d'amitié qui renaissait actuellement entre eux. C'est cette même excuse qui l'avait empêché de lui parler pendant toutes ces années. Toutes ces années où il avait été amoureux et où il n'avait pas eu le cran de lui dire…

« Lui ! »

John tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'Elizabeth fixait. Un homme jouait seul aux cartes.

« Lui ?

Oui.

Comment vous le savez ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le colonel.

« Faites-moi confiance. »

John l'observa un moment avant de se lever.

« D'accord, viens chérie, on va lui demander. »

Elizabeth ne se posa aucune question. Elle lui prit la main et le suivit jusqu'à la table reculée où l'homme buvait une bière d'une main et retournait les cartes de l'autre.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous lisez l'avenir dans les cartes ? demanda John le plus naïvement du monde.

Pas aujourd'hui les tourtereaux, lança l'homme sans même un regard pour eux.

Vous êtes sûr ? C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme et elle aurait bien aimé savoir le combien d'enfants qu'elle me donnera. »

Les propos on ne peut plus machos du militaire hérissèrent les poils d'Elizabeth, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'elle se permette une quelconque remarque. Elle se contenta de se pendre à son bras.

« Ma mère a donné cinq enfants à mon père et j'espère pouvoir en donner autant à mon mari. »

L'homme soupira et leva la tête, prêt à les envoyer sur les roses… mais se ravisa rapidement en avisant la bourse que lui tendait John.

« Prenez place mes amis. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous lire l'avenir. »

John tira galamment une chaise à Elizabeth avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

L'homme en face d'eux sortit d'autres cartes de son manteau et commença à les battre.

« L'aventum nécessite une question précise pour être efficace. Une question de la part de celui souhaitant connaître son avenir. Alors quelle est votre question ? »

John se pencha vers lui.

L'homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur son genou.

« Ma question est la suivante : qu'avez-vous fait des émissaires que Ladon vous a envoyés ? »

L'homme jeta un regard autour de lui.

« Regardez-moi quand je vous parle.

Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je crois le contraire, rétorqua John.

Si vous tirez, vous aurez tout le bar à dos.

S'ils entendaient un coup de feu, sans doute. Mais vous voyez ce petit bijou de technologie est 100 % silencieux. Je pourrais vous tirer dessus quatre ou cinq fois, ils ne verraient pas la moindre différence. C'est ça de se planquer dans des coins sombres. Maintenant battez les cartes.»

L'homme perdit de sa couleur mais obtempéra.

« Pour la dernière fois, qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ?

Ils ne sont plus là.

Comment ça plus là ?

Ils ont été emmenés.

Par qui ?

Les Genii.

Quoi ? »

Le cri de John fit se retourner quelques clients. Elizabeth se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Calme-toi mon chéri, nous cultiverons plus d'hectares et comme ça nous serons à l'abri de la famine. »

John nota qu'il faudrait qu'il la félicite pour son à propos. Pour le moment, une seule question le taraudait.

« Ce sont les Genii qui les ont kidnappés ?

Pas les mêmes, répondit l'homme suant à présent à grosses gouttes.

Comment ça pas les mêmes ?

Se sont les Genii fidèles à Kolya qui nous les ont demandés. »

Une angoisse sourde envahit Sheppard, mais il n'en montra rien.

« Où les ont-il emmenés ?

Sur leur planète !

La planète Genii ?

L'ancienne oui.

Aux dernières nouvelles elle est contrôlée par les Wraiths.

Ils ont fait alliance.

Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont les livrer aux Wraiths ? »

L'homme en face d'eux se contenta de hocher la tête.

John lança un regard à Elizabeth. Il capta l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Bien. Alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons nous lever, vous féliciter pour vos talents incomparables aux cartes et sortir d'ici tranquillement. Si vous alertez qui que ce soit, je ferais exploser à distance l'explosif que j'ai glissé dans la bourse que je vous ai donnée. On est d'accord ?

Oui, souffla l'homme.

Bien…. »

John se redressa.

« Et voilà mon amour ! Six enfants ! Il faudrait qu'on se mette au travail tout de suite. »

Les hommes attablés à proximité partirent d'un rire gras. Elizabeth prit sur elle pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante.

Le militaire se tourna vers l'assemblée et adressa un signe de tête au barman.

C'est le plus tranquillement du monde que le couple sortit.

Une fois les portes de la taverne closes, John attrapa la main d'Elizabeth et la fit s'enfoncer dans une allée plus calme. Une fois seuls, il la força à accélérer le pas.

« John ?

Il faudrait se dépêcher d'atteindre la porte.

Il n'y a pas d'explosif dans le sac n'est-ce pas ?

Pas le moindre. »

La marche se fit de plus en plus rapide.

Et lorsque des cris résonnèrent plus loin derrière eux à l'entrée de la taverne, elle se mua en course.

7


	66. Chapter 66

**Belmene**** : Contente de savoir que ce chapitre t'a palpitée ). Mh pour le commerce d'esclaves j'en reparlerai.. mystère….Et bon moi non plus je l'aime pas Ladon -_- , mais disons qu'il va s'expliquer et que… je dirais rien de plus… mh oui donc…. Pour le nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je vous rassure : on approche de la fin !**

**Chachou35**** : Alors… la couleur rouge brique ne me va pas du tout, il faut arrêter de me dire que mes chapitres sont magnifiques ! (non je rigole, encore !). Par contre oui je coupe au mauvais moment. Toujours ! Eh, je veux que vous reveniez moi ! Concernant Ronon et Teyla… mhh là on en sait plus sur leur état…. Je te laisse découvrir….**

**lolOw ()**** : Ah ben pour le coup il est pas commun ^^. Allez un peu de fantaisie ! Bon pour les fautes, ne confondons pas accords peu usités (avec le verbe avoir par exemple) avec fautes d'étourderie. Et là, sans me dédouaner, qui n'en fait pas ? A part ceux qui ne publient pas…Bref passons. Oui pour Ronon et Teyla ce n'est que le commencement…En tout cas contente que la scène Shweir t'ait plue . ^^**

**Sur ce… la suiiiiite…**

Rodney pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. Il cherchait. Fiévreusement. Un indice. Une piste ! Dans toutes les données stockées dans son ordinateur et ses clefs USB superpuissantes, il devait bien y avoir une trace…Il devait trouver ! Il ne pouvait faire que ça ! Cela seul lui permettait de ne pas devenir complètement dingue !

« Bon sang ! Je sais que je l'ai quelque part !

Rodney ?

Pas maintenant ! lança le Canadien sans même prendre le temps de jeter un œil à son visiteur.

Rodney ! »

Le ton s'était durci, faisant sursauter McKay qui se décida à lever les yeux.

« Katalia ? »

Plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, la Genii le fusillait du regard.

« Quoi ? demanda Rodney en se tassant un peu sur lui-même.

Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Mais comment ça….

Laisser Torren dans un placard ?

Ah…. Il est encore caché ?

Comment ça caché ?

C'est un jeu sur Terre : cache-cache.

Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! Tout ce que je vois c'est un enfant dans un réduit confiné et obscure !

Un placard quoi. »

Katalia fulminait. Rodney pressentit qu'elle allait vraiment exploser.

« Ok, ok, je vais le chercher. Mais vous savez, je lui ai dit que si je ne le trouvais pas au bout d'une heure, il pouvait sortir.

Mais ça fait combien de temps que vous avez commencé ce jeu ? »

Le Canadien consulta sa montre. Aïe….

« Mh une heure et des brouettes ?

Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Rodney McKay ! Vous travaillez depuis deux heures ici !

Ah ? Bon alors ça fait un peu plus d'une heure.

Enfin ! Mais comment vouliez-vous qu'il sorte tout seul ?

Il a pas pensé à tourner la poignée… ?

Comment aurait-il pu la voir dans le noir ? »

Rodney se leva, penaud.

« Vous allez immédiatement filer le voir ! Il est à la cantine !

Ca tombe bien, j'avais un creux.

Vous me décevez Rodney McKay. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Dire que je pensais que vous étiez un homme d'honneur ! »

La Genii secoua la tête avec gravité et s'en alla sans autre forme de procès.

Le Canadien soupira. Il n'avait pas assez à s'occuper ! Il fallait encore qu'il fasse la nounou. Et même quand il trouvait des jeux, on le sermonnait. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette mission. Mais VRAIMENT marre….

Le scientifique ferma son ordinateur et, le calant sous le bras, s'en alla d'un bon pas vers l'entrepôt qui servait de cantine militaire.

Ce gamin était une vraie plaie !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 5 minutes pour accéder au bâtiment. Il ouvrit violemment la porte et recula d'un pas. La moitié de l'armée Genii était assise sur les bancs et le brouhaha que dégageaient les voix des soldats était atroce. C'est donc bravement que le Canadien se faufila entre les allées à la recherche de Torren.

« C'est pas vrai, il est où ce morveux ! »

Plus McKay progressait entre les soldats, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne les aimait pas et il sentait très nettement que cette aversion était réciproque.

Enfin il l'aperçut… entre deux soldats ! Il touchait le canon d'un de leur fusil ?

Le scientifique accéléra le pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Katalia de le laisser en leur compagnie !

« Ah tu es là ! »

Les deux gardes Genii qui s'amusaient jusqu'à présent à enseigner à Torren les rudiments du combat, tournèrent vers Rodney des têtes peu avenantes.

« Ca vous arrive souvent de laisser un gosse sans surveillance ?

J'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer les subtilités de l'éducation terrienne ! Torren, viens ! »

Rodney tendit une main vers l'enfant pour l'emmener avec lui, mais celui-ci se dégagea à la dernière minute.

« Non ! Méchant Rodney !

Ouais, on a dû louper un sacré chapitre de votre éducation ! »

Les deux Geniis partirent d'un rire tonitruant.

« Bon, ça va comme ça ! »

McKay prit Torren par la main et le força à le suivre.

« Non !

Ecoute, c'est pas le lieu pour en parler, suis-moi ! »

Torren commença à renifler et jeta un regard aux deux soldats. Mais ils n'en avaient déjà plus rien à faire de lui. L'un d'eux sortit une sorte de cigarette et l'alluma.

Rodney était arrivé à temps ! Une minute de plus et ils le faisaient fumer !

Une fois à l'extérieur, McKay emmena Torren un peu à l'écart.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas toucher une arme ? »

Les sourcils froncés de l'enfant se détendirent aussitôt et de nouvelles larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Non, elle ne lui avait pas appris parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ! Et de toute façon, il ne se souvenait de rien !

Rodney regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à la hauteur du petit Athosien.

« Tu as faim ? »

Torren hocha la tête.

« Il me reste une ou deux barres chocolatées… en cas de coup dur. Ca te dit ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.»

Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

Rodney regarda autour de lui avant de sortir une barre de sa poche.

Torren tendit sa petite main vers la barre et prit un bout de la confiserie. Il la tira vers lui. Mais McKay n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. L'enfant tira plus fort. Le Canadien retint un gémissement mais lâcha prise.

Torren déchira l'emballage et commença à lécher le chocolat.

Rodney le considéra un moment. Si Jennifer voulait vraiment des enfants, et s'il était assez fou pour dire oui, il fallait qu'il essaye de concilier vie professionnelle et vie de famille. D'accord son travail était prenant là maintenant, mais à bien y réfléchir…. il le serait toujours…. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était l'occasion ou jamais de tester sa fibre paternelle.

« Ta maman n'aurait pas été contente de te voir jouer avec des armes. »

Mastiquant comme il le pouvait la barre chocolatée, l'enfant contempla un moment le scientifique, ce qui eut pour don de le rendre encore plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Elle le fait.

Oui, mais parce que c'est une adulte ! soupira Rodney en se relevant.

Quand je peux moi ?

De préférence jamais, répondit McKay, se félicitant de maîtriser aussi bien le « moins de 3 ans ». Les armes c'est pour les grosses brutes.

Maman, c'est pas une brute, rétorqua aussitôt le petit garçon en essayant de donner un coup de pied à Rodney.

Eh, non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux que je te reprenne ta barre ?

Non !

Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Ronon et Sheppard !

Brutes aussi ?

Ah oui ! C'est l'arché…. C'est le modèle de brute.

J'aime bien ! sourit l'enfant de ses quenottes teintées de chocolat.

Ca m'aurait étonné… Tu veux pas t'instruire pour changer ?

…. ?

Tu veux apprendre des choses nouvelles ?

Oui !

Ah bien ! Un peu de théories physiques te serra utile plus tard ! Enfin… je crois… Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

Ronon !

Oui donc je m'apprête à parler dans le vide….Je tente le coup quand même. Allez viens. »

Rodney lui tendit la main.

Torren la prit avec la sienne, pleine de chocolat.

« Génial, gémit Rodney en regardant droit devant lui. »

Oooooooooooooo

« AH !

Ronon !

Ca suffit ! ordonna le geôlier Genii. »

Le tortionnaire prit son temps pour baisser le pistolet électrique qu'il tenait depuis de longues secondes collé à la poitrine du Satédien.

Penché en avant, Ronon tentait de respirer. Les traits crispés, il réprima un autre cri.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Teyla assistait, impuissante, à la cruauté de leurs bourreaux. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils étaient l'objet de tortures plus élaborées les unes que les autres. Heures entrecoupées de seulement une vingtaine de minutes de repos. La jeune femme avait perdu la notion du temps… Ils n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un long, très long, moment…

La reverraient-ils seulement un jour….

Le Genii fit signe à ses hommes de le rejoindre à l'extérieur, tablant sur le fait que les prisonniers étaient trop affaiblis pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Et il avait raison.

Une douleur persistante avait pris place dans la poitrine de Ronon depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne savait pas si elle disparaîtrait un jour. Ou plutôt si. Il savait quand. Et il se surprit à espérer que cet instant vienne le plus tôt possible. Car l'espoir qui le faisait tenir s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

Le Satédien inspira profondément et redressa lentement la tête, sentant tous les muscles de sa nuque se réveiller douloureusement.

Teyla était à quelques mètres de lui. Il aurait voulu mourir de la main de Wraiths plutôt qu'elle n'assistât aux tortures qu'on lui infligeait… et lui aux siennes….

Leurs bourreaux connaissaient des méthodes bien plus cruelles que ces créatures suceuses de vie !

C'est en faisant fi des hématomes qu'il percevait sur le visage et les bras de l'Athosienne que Ronon parvint à ouvrir la bouche :

« Ca va ? »

Sa voix était rauque. Il sentait ses côtes cassées lui percer les poumons à chaque inspiration. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

« Oui. »

Ce mensonge ne leurra ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais finalement peu importait. Ce qui comptait vraiment était d'entendre la voix de l'autre, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Car quand « ils » reviendraient, ce serait certainement pour les achever.

Teyla ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une larme. Une seule. Pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Torren. Elle l'avait à peine retrouvé. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de le connaître et de se faire aimer de lui comme avant. Elle n'espérait maintenant qu'une chose : que ses amis prennent soin de lui et l'empêchent de mener une guerre sans fin, dans une autre galaxie.

Des pas au loin.

Cela ne faisait pas vingt minutes.

Ils voulaient les abattre maintenant.

Après tout, il faudrait bien en finir un jour….

Teyla redressa la tête et capta le regard de Ronon. Il l'observait le regard douloureux. Il aurait aimé la sauver, lui dire que tout irait bien.

Mais à quoi bon mentir.

Alors il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et qu'il avait regretté de ne pas avoir fait la première fois qu'une femme lui avait été enlevée. Quelque chose montrant à Teyla à quel point il tenait à elle. Pour qu'elle sache.

« Je t'aime. »

L'Athosienne ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire. Des larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il aura fallu attendre tout ce temps pour qu'il lui dise ces quelques mots qu'elle avait tant attendus…

Alors, avant que leurs tortionnaires n'arrivent, avant que tout soit fini…

« Je t'aime Ronon. »

Maintenant ils pouvaient arriver.

Maintenant ils pouvaient en finir.

La porte s'ouvrit…..

« Ronon ?

Teyla. »

Les deux Pégasiens retinrent leur souffle. Leurs esprits divaguaient.

Cela ne se pouvait.

Ronon fut le premier à lever la tête vers les deux silhouettes qui se découpaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. La stupeur fut si intense qu'il ne put prononcer un mot.

La stupeur et le fait que sa gorge le brûlât…

« Elizabeth ? murmura Teyla dans un souffle.

Nous sommes là Teyla.

Elizabeth ne montra pas l'effroi qui l'habitait en cet instant. Que leurs avaient-ils fait subir ?

John se précipita vers Ronon et entreprit de le détacher.

« Alors, on fait une fête et on n'invite pas les potes ? »

Ce trait d'humour tomba à plat. Le colonel lança un regard à l'ex-dirigeante. Ils ne dirent rien. Tout passa dans leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leurs amis dans cet état…. Ils s'étonnaient même de les voir encore en vie.

« Allez on y va. »

John passa un des bras de Ronon sur son épaule et l'aida à se relever.

Elizabeth en fit de même avec Teyla.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? s'enquit le Docteur Weir.

Il faudra bien, répondit Ronon en grimaçant. »

Lui, ne sentait plus sa jambe gauche.

Elle, savait que son épaule droite était déboîtée et que sa rotule droite était en bouillie.

« Allons-y, murmura Teyla. »

John passa en premier la tête dans le couloir. Il était vide. Mais pas pour longtemps. Il le savait.

« Ok, alors voilà le plan. On prend le couloir à droite, ensuite encore deux et on est dehors. Une fois là… j'aviserai. »

Elizabeth acquiesça. Elle était trop perturbée pour y voir vraiment clair. Pour le moment, elle se fiait à lui.

Le premier couloir fut une partie de plaisir. Pas un garde. Sheppard serra davantage son ami contre lui. Mon dieu qu'il était lourd !

« Ok, je vais passer devant avec Ronon. A mon signal, vous nous rejoindrez. »

Elizabeth acquiesça.

« Allez, murmura John plus pour se donner du courage qu'à l'attention de ses amis. »

Ronon s'agrippa davantage au militaire, sans rien dire, et le suivit jusqu'au coin du couloir, serrant les dents de douleur.

« Doucement, ça va aller, chuchota John en adossant précautionneusement le Satédien au mur. »

Le colonel jeta un coup d'œil dans le dernier couloir. Vide. Mais des pas résonnaient venant de l'Est. Il faudrait gagner l'extrémité opposée avant que les soldats ne débarquent !

Il tourna la tête en direction d'Elizabeth en évitant de regarder Teyla. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide. Qu'il maîtrise ses émotions ! Un signe de tête plus tard, et les deux femmes cheminèrent tant bien que mal vers lui. Mais alors qu'elles le rejoignaient enfin, un cri retentit derrière elles.

« Halte ! »

Le réflexe de John fut immédiat. Il sortit son beretta et tira trois coups. Le garde Genii s'effondra à terre.

« Ok, on traîne plus ! »

John risqua un coup d'œil au coin du couloir. Les ombres des renforts geniis se dessinaient au sol. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre !

« Allez on y va ! »

Avec la force que donne le désespoir, John et Elizabeth traînèrent Ronon et Teyla dans le dernier couloir en direction de la porte. Derrière eux les cris s'amplifièrent, trouvant écho sur les parois de la prison. Bientôt des tirs de balles les frôlèrent. En sueur, le groupe gagna enfin l'air libre…. Mais fit aussitôt demi-tour pour se réfugier à l'abri de l'architecture en béton. Ils étaient pris entre deux feux.

Dans un état de demi-conscience, Ronon porta sa main à sa ceinture. Evidemment, il n'y trouva pas son blaster !

« Ne jouez pas les héros ! Elizabeth, veillez sur eux, je vais m'occuper de ces Geniis !

Ne jouez pas les héros non plus, rétorqua la jeune femme en prenant l'arme dissimulée sous sa tunique. »

Le colonel ne dit rien. Il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pouvait lui fournir. A en croire les conversations éparses qu'il avait surpris sur le chemin le menant jusqu'à cet entrepôt, les Wraiths n'allaient pas tarder à visiter ce monde. Pour les prendre.

John se pencha vers Elizabeth.

« Mettez vous dos à moi. Vous prenez le couloir et moi les gars qui sont dehors.

Très bien. »

Adossés l'un à côté de l'autre, Ronon et Teyla avaient de plus en plus de mal à assurer la station debout. Leur seul geste fut de se prendre la main. Rien n'était encore sûr.

L'étroitesse du couloir permit à Elizabeth de venir à bout de ses Geniis et de venir en aide à John.

« Je pouvais m'en occuper seul.

Rangez votre égo, lança Elizabeth avant de reprendre le bras de Teyla. Il faut y bouger.

La forêt est à trois cent mètres du village. On va avoir une grosse zone de découvert ! On reste groupé ! »

John récupéra Ronon et sortit aussitôt.

Ils longèrent les casernes et autres maisons pour être certains d'avoir au moins un côté de protéger. Le chemin fut plus long et plus éprouvant, mais plus sûr.

Arrivés en bordure du camp, les Geniis sur leurs talons, les Atlantes stoppèrent, permettant à Ronon et Teyla de reprendre leur souffle.

Elizabeth et John s'entre regardèrent. Leurs amis parviendraient-ils jusqu'à la porte…. ?

Leur échange fut interrompu par un bruit. Un bruit bien distinctif qui leur glaça le sang.

Le flash qu'eut le Docteur Weir à cet instant lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

« Des darths.

On traîne pas. Encore un effort, on y est presque. »

Ronon grogna, Teyla ferma les yeux. Ils souffraient le martyre. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner. Pour eux, pour leurs amis qui avaient risqué leur vie, pour Torren !

John et Elizabeth s'élancèrent côte à côte vers les bois, chacun serrant son chargement si précieux et scrutant le ciel pour savoir d'où viendrait le danger.

100 mètres.

130.

175.

200.

Premier darth.

John esquiva un rayon en se plaquant avec Ronon au sol.

Derrière eux les Geniis gagnaient du terrain.

« Ronon, vous vous relevez et vous foncez dans la forêt. Elizabeth, ne vous arrêtez pas ! »

La jeune femme hésita. Mais la priorité du moment était de mettre Teyla à l'abri. Elle se retourna donc à contre cœur et continua sa course vers l'abri des ramures.

« Donnez-moi une arme, murmura Ronon d'une voix rauque.

C'est pas le moment de…

Donnez-moi une arme ! »

John avisa le darth qui fondait sur eux et le groupe de Geniis qui arrivait à présent sur eux. Il donna son 9 mm au Satédien.

Les coups de feu retentirent quand Teyla et Elizabeth gagnèrent les bois.

« Teyla, je voudrais que vous restiez là. Je vais revenir.

Soyez prudente. »

Elizabeth repartit en direction du champ de bataille. Elle courut aussi vite que ses membres fatigués le lui permirent.

Le darth fondit sur elle.

« Elizabeth ! hurla John en visant le darth. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Ce cri… elle se rappelait très bien la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle se reprit avant que le faisceau lumineux ne l'atteigne.

« Ronon, allez, on se bouge ! »

Le Ronon ne sentait plus la moindre parcelle de son corps, mais se força à se lever.

Tout en continuant à tirer vers les Geniis, John passa un des bras du Satédien sur sa nuque et l'entraîna vers Elizabeth.

« Prenez-le !

John, vous n'y arriverez pas tout seul ! répondit la jeune femme en vidant son premier chargeur sur l'ennemi.

Faites ce que je vous dis ! »

Elizabeth s'exécuta et repartit avec un Ronon pesant un âne mort.

Ils gagnèrent enfin l'abri des arbres.

Le Docteur Weir déposa Ronon près de l'Athosienne.

« Ecoutez-moi. La porte est à 400 mètres direction nord-nord-Est. Partez devant. Nous vous rejoindrons.

Elizabeth, commença Ronon avant de tousser tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Allez-y, c'est un ordre ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle repartit aussitôt à l'attaque. Le nombre de Geniis diminuait faiblement. Trop pour que John ai encore la force de lutter bien longtemps. Ou même les munitions pour le faire.

C'est en visant les têtes qu'Elizabeth courut vers le militaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! hurla John sans lui jeter un regard.

Je viens vous aider !

Retournez à l'abri !

Non ! »

John ne dit rien, mais la savoir à ses côtés lui donna courage et force.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avouerait jamais.

Les deux Terriens reculaient vers la forêt. Une fois à l'abri, ça irait mieux. Si tant était qu'ils y parviennent.

John vida son chargeur.

Son dernier.

« Allez-y ! cira Elizabeth.

Donnez-moi votre flingue !

Quoi ?

Donnez-le moi ! »

Elizabeth hésita.

Une seconde de trop.

Une balle fut tirée.

Qui transperça son corps.

« Non ! Elizabeth ! »

John arracha le beretta des mains tremblantes de son amie et tira vers les Geniis, n'en laissant que quelques uns qui, manque de munitions obligeant, battirent en retraite.

Les darths n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

« Elizabeth, tenez le coup ! »

John la prit dans ses bras et la leva lentement de terre. Une plaie au ventre était bien visible.

« Ca va aller.

…. Laissez-moi.

C'est ça oui !

Ne jouez pas les héros.

Taisez-vous un peu, grogna John en gagnant les sous-bois. »

Il était hors de question que ça se finisse comme ça ! Pour aucun d'entre eux ! Il ne le permettrait pas !

10


	67. Chapter 67

**Chachou35**** : Je suis rouge pivoine là et c'est pas des co… bêtises O_o ! Merci franchement ça fait plaisir ! Et oui je coupe en général au mauvais moment. Sale habitude hein ? :p Pour cette fois je ne pense pas avoir été trop.. sadique quand même ). Pour savoir ce qui va arriver à nos Atlantes…. Mhh je te laisse découvrir la suite….**

**Belmene**** : Direct, clair, on ne peut plus concis ! lol**

**lolOw ()**** : Oui on me le dit assez souvent : je suis sadique lol Et je confirme on peut dire auteure. On dit bien écrivaine maintenant -_-. M'y suis mise pour mes cartes de visite, mais, soyons lucide, ça sonne moche -_- ! Concernant les fautes, mhh éclaire-moi si tu en trouves dans ce chapitre….C'est gentil de me faire la remarque. Mais je te rassure quand même Oo Depuis 10 ans que j'écris et que je publie, j'ai appris à me relire ^^. Au fait qu'écris-tu toi ? Suis curieuse^^ Mais sinon je suis d'accord : certains font tellement de fautes que ça en devient gênant à la lecture ! Et oui en général les sadiques sont pas sympas ****. **

**skylanger-the-angel-vampire**** : Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ^^. Oui pauvre Rodney…. Il devrait avoir une médaille des fois lol Concernant cette situation catastrophique.. ah ha faudra lire la suite ! :p**

John était en sueur, sur les rotules. Il ne sentait plus ses bras. Ni ses jambes. Paradoxalement, chaque muscle de son être se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Mais après tant de temps à angoisser à l'idée de ne plus retrouver l'usage de la partie inférieure de son corps, cet état de fait lui convenait parfaitement !

« Sheppard ? »

Le râle qui sortit de la bouche de Ronon le fit grincer des dents.

« Elizabeth ! s'écria Teyla en se relevant avant peine. »

Sheppard déposa l'ex-dirigeante au sol le temps de reprendre son souffle.

« Elizabeth, Elizabeth ! Restez avec moi ! »

Le militaire déchira une partie de la tunique de la jeune femme et pressa la plaie sanguinolente située au niveau de son abdomen.

« Où sont les Geniis ? murmura Teyla d'une voix faible.

Ils sont partis chercher des munitions. Les Wraiths vont bientôt débarquer. Il faut rejoindre la porte ! »

Le colonel jeta un œil aux Pégasiens, puis à Elizabeth. Combien de chances y'avait-il pour qu'ils parviennent à la porte…. ensemble… et qu'ils survivent une fois de l'autre côté…. ?

Si peu !

Si peu…

John regarda Ronon. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de l'aider. Teyla ? Hors de question ! Elle était à peine consciente !

Des bruits de pas derrière eux.

La respiration du militaire se coupa. Il porta la main à sa ceinture. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il le savait.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait malgré tout à se saisir de son arme et tenter le tout pour le tout, des craquements de branchages lui parvinrent du cœur de la forêt…. A l'opposé de leurs assaillants. Le sang des quatre Atlantes se figea dans leurs veines.

Elisabeth redressa la tête vers John, son visage tordu par la douleur.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise un dernier mot avant la fin.

_S'il te plait._

Mais rien. Le visage du militaire faisait la navette entre les deux factions ennemies qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître pour, au mieux les exécuter, au pire les livrer aux Wraiths.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Elle se moquait bien en cet instant de passer pour une idiote, de lui montrer qu'elle aussi avait craqué sur John Sheppard. Tout ça était tellement dérisoire. Aux portes de la mort, tout l'était… L'amour propre, la timidité… même la dignité…

« John. »

Le regard de Sheppard se posa sur elle un dixième de seconde, le temps pour lui de voir surgir … des Geniis ! Encore ! Il dégaina.

Mais stoppa aussitôt son geste.

« Ladon ? »

D'un regard, le chef Genii fit se disperser une partie de ses hommes. L'autre l'escorta jusqu'aux Atlantes.

« Ca va aller, on est là colonel. »

En temps normal, John lui aurait lancé une réplique acerbe, mais la vérité était qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir à un point inimaginable. Maintenant que les secours étaient là…

Le militaire se sentit soulever à bras le corps. Il n'eut que le temps de glisser son regard sur Teyla et Ronon, inconscients, puis sur Elizabeth.

Il aurait dû lui demander de terminer sa phrase. Il le savait. C'était le moment qu'il attendait. Il le pressentait. Mais ses forces le lâchèrent.

Un étourdissement le prit.

Il perdit connaissance…

Ooooooooooo

« Viens ici ! Mais viens ici ! cria Rodney en pourchassant Torren dans le camp genii. »

Comment faisait-il pour courir si vite ce gamin ! Il était petit !

Trop petit ! Il se faufilait partout !

« Maman ! cria Torren en se précipitant vers le bâtiment servant d'hôpital de fortune.

Non, non ! »

Rodney le rattrapa au moment où il allait saisir la poignée de la porte.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Perdu, Rodney le prit dans ses bras.

« Arrête de gigoter un peu !

Je veux maman !

Elle dort ! »

Torren le scruta, tentant de détecter un potentiel mensonge.

Mais face au visage fermé du scientifique, il se détendit.

« Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais te laisser …. Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… je vais te laisser jouer avec mon ordinateur un petit moment. Pendant ce temps, j'irais voir si ta maman est réveillée… et comment elle se porte.

Oui ! »

McKay reposa l'enfant au sol et lui tendit son ordinateur portable après avoir ouvert le fichier contenant le jeu de solitaire.

« Tiens, ça va te prendre un moment avant de le finir. »

Torren s'empara de la machine et s'assit à même le sol.

Rodney soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il se pencha et décala l'enfant assis à deux centimètres de la porte.

« Voilà, tu pouvais pas le faire tout seul ? »

Torren le snoba totalement.

« Oui, ok, je vois. Bon, bouge pas. »

Le scientifique regarda droit devant lui. Il comprenait pourquoi on parlait d'instinct maternel et les raisons qui faisaient que sa réciproque masculine n'était jamais évoquée.

Il se tourna vers la porte et son visage redevint sérieux.

L'inquiétude tendait ses traits.

Dans quel état se trouvaient-ils… ?

Il inspira un grand coup et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

L'endroit était plongé dans la pénombre. La lumière du jour filtrait à peine à travers les épaisses tentures qui pendaient aux fenêtres.

Le scientifique se sentit aussitôt oppressé.

Il ferma les yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'apprêtait à voir les quatre personnes les plus fortes qu'il connaissait immobilisées et faibles. En même temps. D'habitude c'était lui qui se trouvait à leur place. Lui qui était tributaire des autres. Et quand l'un deux était dans un piètre état… les autres étaient là pour lui. Mais lui, Rodney McKay, ne devait jamais réellement veiller sur quelqu'un.

Cette évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Quoi qu'il arrive à l'un des leurs, lui n'était jamais 100% responsable de la situation. Il était…. sous la tutelle d'un autre.

Et c'était aussi bien. Car l'unique fois où il avait pris une décision seul, Sheppard avait été près de le tuer et Elizabeth aurait aimé qu'il ne tente rien…

Il rouvrit les yeux et s'approcha des rideaux blancs qui cachaient les lits.

Les espaces étaient pour la plupart vides de toute présence. Seuls quelques Geniis reposaient ici et là. En grande majorité des militaires.

Un grognement.

Sheppard !

Rodney accéléra le pas jusqu'au lit qu'occupait le colonel.

Il n'avait pas une blessure, si ce n'était ses jambes qui n'étaient pas encore en état de supporter la mission qu'il avait menée, et un bandage à sa tête.

_Je vous avais prévenu_.

C'est ce qu'avait envie de lui dire le Canadien. Mais le temps n'était pas à la raillerie. Le temps était au soutien.

« Si vous gardez la pause assez longtemps on pourra vous mettre direct au musée de Madame Tussault ! murmura le militaire.

Oui, je suis content de vous revoir aussi. »

John ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il avait déjà du mal à faire le tri dans ses souvenirs avec le mal de crâne qui le taraudait. Pire qu'après une cuite.

Mais peu à peu les images de la mission refirent surface. Le militaire s'agita, puis ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Ronon ! Elizabeth ! Teyla !

Eh, oh ! Du calme ! »

Rodney se précipita vers John et le força à se rallonger.

« Ils sont là.

Ils sont en vie ?

Je …oui.

McKay !

Je sais pas ! Vous êtes le premier que je vois ok ? »

John soupira et s'adossa à ses oreillers.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait guère que quand il était dans les vapes qu'il n'était pas caractériel !

« Je vais voir, ne bougez pas ! »

Le scientifique se mit en quête des autres membres de son équipe.

Le premier qu'il trouva fut Teyla.

La jeune femme était branchée à si grand nombre de tuyaux qu'il lui était impossible de les dénombrer ! Le cœur de Rodney se serra à lui en faire mal. Il avait eu raison de suivre son intuition et de laisser Toerren à l'extérieur.

Il s'approcha de l'Athosienne et l'observa.

Les hématomes et les bosses déformaient son visage. Des bandages enserraient sa poitrine, ses côtes, ses bras…. Mon dieu qu'avait-elle dû subir….

McKay recula et se força à détacher les yeux de son amie.

Au moins respirait-elle….

Fébrile, le Canadien continua sa prospection.

Au bout de quelques lits, il tomba sur Ronon.

Dans le même état que Teyla.

Rodney eut un haut le cœur. Ils semblaient tous si faibles en cet instant. Tellement dépendants…

Une voix provenant de la droite du Terrien attira son attention.

C'est à pas de loup qu'il se dirigea vers les murmures.

« ….fait peur. »

Rodney se figea. Ladon ?

« Vous avez fait tellement pour nous. Pour moi… »

McKay haussa les sourcils. Il… lui faisait une déclaration … ?

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Elizabeth. Rétablissez-vous vite…. Je vous en prie… »

Le scientifique souleva le rideau.

Ladon se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

« Docteur McKay ? »

Rodney ne fit pas attention à lui et posa son regard sur Elizabeth.

« Elle est….

Juste endormie, l'apaisa Ladon. On l'a mise sous morphine le temps d'extraire la n'a fait que traverser sans endommager aucun organe. »

Rodney respira de nouveau. Il commençait à se dire que la chance les avait définitivement abandonnés !

« Et pour Teyla et Ronon ?

…. Ca a été plus délicat. Mes médecins ont bien cru les perdre… »

Un frisson parcourut le Canadien.

« McKay ! »

La plainte s'éleva dans le silence du bâtiment.

Elizabeth s'agita.

Ladon fit signe à Rodney de lui suivre.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit de John.

Lorsqu'il vit Ladon, le réflexe du militaire fut immédiat.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

La colère de John n'était pas feinte.

Même s'il savait que Sheppard ne pouvait pas se lever sans risquer de se sentir mal, Ladon fut ébranlé dans son assurance.

« Les dissidents Geniis….

…nous ont attaqué, oui j'ai remarqué, merci ! Vous nous éclairez au fait ? Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

John….

Non McKay, je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces secrets ! Vous avez risqué notre peau, à tous ! Sans évoquer les risques ! Vous…

Elle va bien, le coupa Rodney. »

John se dérida un peu.

« Ronon et Teyla aussi, renchérit Ladon. Ils auront besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais ils s'en sortiront.

J'espère pour vous !

Ecoutez, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils s'étaient organisés aussi vite et qu'ils avaient gardé des contacts avec certains de nos informateurs.

Ca ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que votre espèce de scission n'avait pas fait l'unanimité et que ce genre de mercenaires pouvait sévir ? Vous savez à quel point ça a été difficile pour nous tous ? Vous vous rendez compte que Teyla et Ronon ont failli mourir pour vous ? »

Ladon serra les poings. Il avait fait une erreur et le colonel Sheppard semblait vouloir la lui faire payer indéfiniment.

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir failli perdre des êtres chers dans cette mission colonel !

Oh, je suppose que vous voulez parler des soldats avec qui vous avez tissé des liens profonds et qui ont été envoyés sur d'autres mondes, beaucoup plus sûrs que les nôtres, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ?

Détrompez-vous colonel ! »

Le ton était monté. Des voix s'élevèrent des lits voisins, réclamant le silence.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de faire votre numéro de mâles dominants, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper d'un autre problème ? chuchota Rodney, passablement énervé.»

John le fusilla du regard.

« Quel problème ?

La solution pour rentrer à la maison. Parce que, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on est un peu à court d'E2PZ ces temps-ci ! »

6


	68. Chapter 68

**Belmene**** : Eh oui c'est passé à un cheveux… et ça va être encore plus compliqué avec ce qui va se passer…Et pour Ladon… j'ai des demandes d'exécution sommaires Oo tu veux signe rla pétition ? o_o**

**lolOw ()**** : Ah non tu n'as pas mentionné de potentiels écrits, mais tu sembles tellement attaché d'importance à tout ce qui est orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe etc…que je pensais que tu avais toi-même une expérience littéraire… Ma foi il n'y a pas de honte à écrire sur Harry Potter ! C'est un thème très riche ! Il faudrait que tu postes ici pour qu'on ait une idée de ta manière d'écrire^^. Mais toi aussi tu veux dégommer ce pauvre Ladon ! Mais que vous a-t-il donc fait O_o ! Ro ! Le … oui non ok, moi aussi j'ai envie de me le faire -_- ! Pour ça il faudra attendre ! mouhaha ! Sinon… oui que dire… ces deux là s'y prennent toujours au moment d'y passer pour se déclarer ! A ce niveau là… ils le font exprès -_- ! (Je suis bien aise que… cette fois justement…. tu n'aies pas remarqué de fautes … :p).**

**Chachou35**** : Oui de l'action, ça change un peu quand même ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien O_o ! Alors j'ai une très nette demande de balance aux Wraiths pour Ladon ici. Je prends note ! S'il vous vient d'autres idées, je les collecte lol. Pour ce qui est de la déclaration de leurs sentiments ... John et Liz ont du boulot…. :s**

**SUR CE : LA SUITE !**

L'infirmerie était éclairée des seuls rayons lunaires. Le calme régnait, tranchant nettement avec l'effervescence de la journée. Ladon avait fini de faire évacuer les femmes, les enfants et les fermiers sur la planète alpha, bravant ainsi l'avis de ses chefs militaires qui l'exhortaient depuis le début à ne plus fuir et à se battre. Et ce, malgré les rapports alarmants des diverses unités envoyées en mission, débouchant tous sur la même conclusion : les Wraiths menaient une traque active à l'encontre des alliés des Atlantes pour parvenir à reconstituer les coordonnées complètes de la Terre, une partie du message subspatial transmis par les Wraiths de l'univers parallèle ayant dû se perdre en route. Du moins, était-ce le résultat auquel était parvenu le colonel Sheppard au bout des longues heures durant lesquelles il avait dû rester allongé sur le lit plus qu'inconfortable de l' « hôpital » genii. Longues heures entrecoupées de quelques promenades qui le conduisaient irrémédiablement au chevet de ses amis.

A celui de Ronon et Teyla… les alliés les plus forts qu'il ait jamais vus, Anciens exceptés, et les amis les plus proches qu'il ait jamais eus. Le temps passé auprès d'eux paraissait toujours trop long à John. C'était certainement égoïste, mais les voir ainsi, faibles, dépendants, le rendait malade ! Réellement malade ! Il devait souvent partir au bout d'une dizaine de minutes tant la culpabilité le rongeait. Le colonel en revenait alors toujours à Elizabeth. A côté d'elle, seule la culpabilité le tenaillait. Cette même culpabilité qui l'avait tenu à la gorge plusieurs années durant, depuis qu'il l'avait laissée… Il avait fait avec. Il continuait à présent. Comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas.

C'était la nuit qu'il pouvait le plus calmement veiller sur elle. Elle dormait paisiblement. Son sommeil n'était entrecoupé d'aucune visite d'infirmières, ni de celles d'un Rodney en ébullition ou d'un Ladon trop inquiet.

John crispa les poings. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion du Genii trois jours plus tôt ! Il tenait à elle. Même si, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle n'en avait passablement rien à faire.

Sheppard étudia plus attentivement les traits de l'ex-dirigeante. Ces traits qui pouvaient être si durs, si déterminés et qui, en cet instant, étaient doux, paisibles. S'était-elle jamais vraiment laissé aller avec un homme ? Depuis Simon, près de six ans plus tôt, avait-elle jamais baissé sa garde ? Il l'avait cru dans un premier temps avec ce Mitch… non Mic… ou Mike ? Bref, ce type à barbe quelques années plus tôt. Mais elle avait rapidement coupé court. Elle s'en était voulu d'avoir pris du bon temps alors qu'un drame se déroulait et qu'un de leurs plus chers amis avait fini par mourir.

A partir de cet instant, plus rien. Elle s'était consacrée à son travail, à son équipe, à la cité. Elle avait tout donné à Atlantis, jusqu'à sa vie. C'était un sacrifice que chacun était prêt à faire de son propre chef, mais qu'aucun n'acceptait de ses proches. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre sa place. N'importe quoi pour qu'elle vive et qu'elle rentre saine et sauve sur Terre. Après tout, c'était lui, le militaire, lui l'homme de terrain. Elle n'était que la diplomate, la civile.

Les yeux du colonel parcoururent une entaille serpentant la joue de la jeune femme.

Une civile. C'est ce qu'elle était… avant. Tout avait changé à présent. Elle était une guerrière, une tueuse. Comme lui. Elle avait vu et subi des horreurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à connaître.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre à quelques mètres de John, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds.

« Qui est là ? chuchota-t-il avec toutefois assez de véhémence dans la voix pour que l'intrus sache qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Montrez-vous ! Sinon…. »

Le militaire attendit encore quelques secondes avant qu'une tête n'apparaisse. Une tête aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.

« Torren ? »

Le colonel jeta un regard à Elizabeth pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée puis se dirigea vers l'enfant à moitié dissimulé derrière le rideau.

John s'agenouilla, contemplant le petit Athosien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Un reniflement fut sa réponse.

« Viens voir là. »

John lui tendit les bras Torren ne mit pas longtemps à s'y réfugier.

Lorsque Sheppard se redressa, le petit garçon lâcha :

« Maman. »

Le colonel se raidit. Avait-il vu sa mère ? John crispa les mâchoires. Si jamais il trouvait McKay... ?

« Où elle est ? »

Le militaire se détendit quelque peu.

« Elle dort.

Où elle est ? »

Il n'en démordrait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir. »

Torren se détacha un peu et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il en avait assez que les adultes l'empêchent de faire ce qu'il voulait, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit !

« Maman ! grogna-t-il un peu plus fort.

Chut Torren ! le réprimanda John. »

L'enfant renifla de nouveau.

Le militaire ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n'était pas simple en ce moment pour les adultes. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que, pour Torren aussi, cette situation était perturbante.

Il décida de jouer franc jeu.

« Ta maman s'est battue comme un vrai chef. Elle nous a aidés à échapper aux méchants. Mais elle a été blessée. »

Les yeux de Torren se remplirent de larmes.

« Ecoute-moi, continua John. Elle va aller mieux, mais il lui faut du temps. Et elle ne voudrait pas que tu la voies dans l'état dans lequel elle est. »

Il fallut un petit moment à l'enfant pour intégrer toutes ces informations. Mais finalement…

« Combien de temps j'attends ?

Quelques jours.

C'est combien quelques jours ?

C'est pas long. Je te le dirai, d'accord ?

Oui… »

L'enfant se frotta les yeux.

« Comment tu as fait pour t'évader des quartiers de McKay ?

Il ferme pas les portes, répondit Torren.

T'es un débrouillard toi. »

L'enfant lui sourit malicieusement de toutes ses dents.

Ils se remettaient vite à cet âge.

« Je te raccompagne à…

Non ! Je veux dormir là.

Pas tout seul et y'a pas de lit près d'ici. »

L'Athosien observa les bras du militaire. Il serait très bien là.

John comprit le message.

« Bon ok, mais tu dors d'accord ?»

Torren hocha la tête.

Le colonel hésita un moment. Aller se coucher ou continuer à veiller sur elle…

Il choisit la seconde option. L'enfant était trop petit pour comprendre le, enfin la… bref pour comprendre… ce qu'il se passait.

C'est aussi silencieusement que possible que le militaire regagna sa place de garde malade.

Sitôt installé, il vit Torren se tortiller, puis se pelotonner contre lui… avant de s'endormir.

« Veinard ! murmura John en prenant soin de se caler dans sur son siège sans réveiller l'enfant.

Ils s'endorment n'importe où à cet âge. »

Le militaire releva vivement les yeux.

Allongée sur son lit, Elizabeth l'observait avec de petits yeux.

« Elizabeth ! »

John voulut se lever pour s'approcher d'elle, mais ne le put au risque de réveiller le petit garçon.

Il se contenta donc de l'observer intensément.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ca va. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été renversée par un bulldozer, mais à part ça… »

John sourit à ce trait d'humour. Elle avait l'air de s'en sortir à moindre mal.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le colonel sans cesser de la regarder.

Mhh oui…. Le choc a été rude.

Ca vous pouvez le dire ! Vous nous avez fait peur.

Mais j'avais confiance, je savais que ça allait bien se passer. »

John lui sourit pour la réconforter et la remercier. Elle avait confiance en lui… A ce point ! Cela le touchait.

Elizabeth toucha sa tête et sentit un bandeau l'enserrer. Elle voulut se relever, mais sentit cette fois sa poitrine la tirailler. Elle gémit et se recoucha.

« Eh, doucement, vous avez reçu un sacré coup.

Je vois ça… Un morceau de métal à dû se ficher dans mon thorax.

Oui… et pas un petit, confirma John, surpris par le terme qu'elle avait employé.

Je suppose qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose du caisson.

…. »

Le militaire se figea.

« Le caisson ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Oui, le caisson. Si je suis ici c'est que le caisson n'a pas dû résister à l'afflux d'énergie.

… Elizabeth, de quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

… Quelle drôle de question. De l'expérience. Du caisson, de Rodney qui avait peur que cela échoue et de vous en fauteuil….John, vous n'êtes plus…

En fauteuil roulant. Non… et ça depuis pas mal de temps déjà…

John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sheppard ferma les yeux et soupira. C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! Pas maintenant !

« John ?

…. Ça recommence.

Qu'est-ce qui recommence ! John, vous me faites peur ! »

Le militaire la regarda bien en face.

« Il s'est écoulé presque deux semaines depuis l'expérience. Elizabeth, vous avez perdu la mémoire. Encore. »

5


	69. Chapter 69

**lolOw ()**** : Eh oui j'attendais le bon moment pour faire de nouveau perdre la mémoire à Liz. Mise à exécution de mon plan diabolique !Et oui c'est court. J'ai une vie de folie ce mois-ci. Et m'est d'avis que la « longueur » de cette suite là va te faire bondir lol Mais là, vie de couple prime ^^. Et oui effectivement le style évolue… Enfin j'espère que tu auras le courage d'en poster quelques uns de ces écrits, pour qu'on puisse voir ton travail…Sinon contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Des rebondissements vont suivre !**

**Belmene**** : Oui là, même moi je me dis que je lui en fais baver des ronds de chapeau… il faudrait que je sois plus gentille non ? o_o**

**Chachou35**** : Vi je me suis dit qu'il faudrait lever le pied dans l'affreux et la torture snif. Tu n'es pas la seule à craquer en voyant John avec un enfant :p. Et oui pour Liz, ça va un peu se calmer pour elle, elle a assez souffert. Je compte d'ailleurs bientôt faire se préciser le shweir ^^.**

**skylanger-the-angel-vampire ****: Oui on va tous perdre la boule !**

**Tara Baxter Cullen**** : Bonjour bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! :p Déjà, chapeau bas pour avoir lu TOUS les chapitres ! Franchement là…Et je suis contente que cette histoire, aussi longue soit-elle, te plaise ! Et je suis d'accord, John paralysé… c'est vraiment étrange et flippant. J'ai eu du mal avec ce passage. Mh serais-tu Shweir aussi ? :p Et oui Rodney est fidèle ! Il n'a pas un caractère de sournois… (PS : L'infirmière s'appelle Katalia ^^ ). Mais qu'avez-vous tous contre ce pauvre Ladon enfin O_o **

**Voilà enfin la suite (un peu tardive pour cause de week-end de dingue) !**

Elizabeth était immobile au fond de son lit. Elle attendait. John avait bien voulu patienter jusqu'au matin avant de toucher deux mots de son état aux concernés, pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa situation et, qui sait, de se remémorer les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

Mais rien.

Et maintenant, il était parti à la recherche de Rodney et, à la demande de la jeune femme, de Ladon également. Il méritait d'être au courant. Cela ne sembla d'ailleurs pas plaire plus que ça au colonel. Elizabeth se fit la réflexion que la relation de ces deux-là ne s'était guère améliorée. Mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Deux semaines ! Il lui manquait deux semaines de sa vie !

Cette idée fit ressurgir l'angoisse qu'elle avait réussie à taire durant la nuit. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur la touffe de cheveux noirs qui reposait sur son bras.

Les problèmes frappaient tout le monde dans cette galaxie. Dès le berceau.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elizabeth se redressa un peu sur ses oreillers. Quelques secondes plus tard, John apparaissait, suivi de très près par Rodney, Ladon et deux infirmières…dont Katalia.

« Bonjour Docteur Weir, lui sourit-elle avait de prendre délicatement Torren dans ses bras. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Elizabeth la laissa le prendre, sous les yeux de Ladon et John. Tout les différenciait, sauf une pensée en cet instant : elle était belle avec un enfant dans les bras.

« Rodney, prenez-le ! »

Le ton de Katalia était catégorique. Elle lui en voulait encore, c'était évident. Le scientifique ne moufta pas et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec un sourire crispé.

Tandis que la seconde infirmière genii prenait les constantes d'Elizabeth à l'aide d'un matériel technologique qui n'était à l'évidence pas l'œuvre de son peuple, Ladon s'approcha de l'ex-dirigeante.

« Elizabeth… est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire ?

Apparemment, se força-t-elle à sourire. »

D'un geste de la tête, John demanda à Rodney d'emmener Torren un peu à l'écart. Le scientifique tenta de résister, mais finit par capituler en ronchonnant face au regard insistant du militaire.

« John m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Du moins en substance. Les Wraiths sont à nos trousses ?

Il semblerait bien, lui répondit Ladon en s'approchant d'elle. Mais nous nous en occupons. Vous, contentez-vous de vous remettre. »

Se remettre ? Elle ne s'était pas foulé la cheville ! Elle avait perdu plusieurs jours de sa vie ! Mais au lieu de dire ce qu'elle pensait, Elizabeth se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête.

« Allez messieurs, cela suffit, laissez ma patiente se reposer, intervint Katalia.

Bien. Je reviendrai vous voir en fin de journée, après avoir réglé quelques affaires, pressantes, lui sourit Ladon avant de se retirer.

Je reviendrai avant, murmura John avant de prendre congé à son tour. »

Quelques réglages médicaux plus tard, Elizabeth se retrouva seule. Et, pour la première fois, elle aurait préféré ne pas l'être.

Pour la première fois.

Une fois dehors, John rejoignit Rodney qui commençait à être de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec Torren dans les bras.

« Alors, demanda le militaire en regardant autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

Rien ! Je cherche toujours.

McKay…

Ecoutez, pour le moment Ronon et Teyla sont cloués au lit, alors, même si on avait un E2PZ, je vois mal comment on pourrait rentrer. »

Sheppard ne dit rien. Il avait raison.

« En plus, on a un autre problème, fit remarquer Rodney en déposant Torren au sol.

Un seul ? ironisa Sheppard.

Disons un seul autre très gros problème.

Les Wraiths ?

Je vous le faire pas dire ! Vous avez un plan ?

A part tuer tous nos alliés au cas où l'un d'entre eux nous trahirait ? »

Le scientifique observa le militaire avec de grands yeux.

« Ca va, détendez-vous, soupira John. Je plaisantais.

Oh… »

McKay se reprit. Cette idée l'avait effleuré…

« Je serais d'avis de demander son opinion à Elizabeth, suggéra le Canadien.

Oui, ben pas maintenant, trancha John.

Ca va, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je disais juste…

Je sais. »

Sur ce, le militaire fit demi-tour.

« Eh, mais on n'a pas fini cette conversation ! Mais revenez ! »

Sheppard leva le bras pour lui intimer le silence et se dirigea vers la maisonnette genii mise à sa disposition.

Rodney n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il l'envoyait balader, tout bonnement ! Il en avait marre de cette mission, mais marre ! Il construirait lui-même un E2PZ pour rentrer s'il le fallait vraiment ! Et apparemment il le faudrait.

« Bon viens-là toi au lieu de jouer dans la poussière, grogna le scientifique en prenant, moins maladroitement que d'ordinaire, Torren dans ses bras. C'est ça que tu veux devenir ? Un militaire têtu et caractériel ?

J'ai faim !

Tu deviendras peut-être un scientifique après tout… Oh ce que tu sens mauvais ! s'exclama le Canadien en le détachant un peu de lui. Depuis combien de temps tu t'es pas lavé ?

La rivière !

Ca fait presque cinq jours ? Oh mon dieu, tu finiras Ronon…

Ouais ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le genre d'arguments qui ferait mouche…

C'est donc en tenant Torren à 30 centimètres de lui que Rodney l'emmena dans « sa maison ». S'il voulait travailler en paix, exit le putois !

John claqua violemment la porte d'entrée. Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Putain de mission de merde ! Il balança un énorme coup de pied dans son lit et serra les dents avant de s'écrouler sur le matelas. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Un tremblement. Non… un autre…. Non, Sheppard ! Une larme…. Et merde ! Puis une autre. Et une autre…

Le militaire en lui s'effaça et c'est honteusement que l'homme qui le côtoyait éclata en sanglots. Ils avaient fait du chemin, même si lui tâchait de se convaincre du contraire. Et maintenant, elle ne se souvenait d'aucun des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pas même leur baiser… Ce baiser qu'il avait savouré plus qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonné.

A quoi bon… pourquoi s'obstiner ? S'il avait tenté quelque chose pendant ces jours, elle ne se serait souvenue de rien. S'il tentait quelque chose maintenant, qui lui dit que rien ne lui arriverait dans le futur ? Et là, il ne le supporterait pas ! John inspira profondément. Ses larmes se tarirent. Il se leva et serra les dents. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Quel crétin ! Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre ses moyens ! Quels qu'ils soient. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se laver l'esprit.

Rodney s'affala sur son lit, trempé de la tête aux pieds, Torren emmailloté dans ses bras. L'enfant riait. Le scientifique était au bord de la dépression. Il aurait dû le noyer dans la baignoire. Il avait loupé le coche !

« Jouer

Oui, c'est ça ! J'ai que ça à faire, c'est bien connu !

Le jeu du tube !

Ca existe pas le jeu du tube ! Tu veux les cartes ?

Non ! Le tube rouge !

Mais tu perds la boule ! Je te dis que y'a pas de tubes !

Si ! Dessins ! Lumière ! Trouver tubes ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi t'as encore fouillé dans… attends, souffla le Canadien. Attends, attends, attends ! Est-ce que le tube… ressemble à ça ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant à la hâte son ordinateur, jamais très loin, pour montrer à l'enfant un E2PZ en fond d'écran.

Oui ! sourit Torren, les mains battantes.

Ils sont où les tubes ?

Veux jouer !

Ok, joue, s'impatienta le scientifique, espérant que cette façon de faire l'aiderait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. »

Et c'est avec effarement que Rodney vit Torren pianoter avec dextérité sur le clavier pour ouvrir fichiers sur sous fichiers, sur sous sous fichiers… et enfin arriver à la liste de recensement des planètes de Pégase où se trouvaient, avec plus ou moins de certitude, des traces de civilisation ancienne, E2PZ compris !

« Tu es un génie, murmura Rodney. Un génie ! »

Il s'empara de l'ordinateur et se mit à tapoter frénétiquement sur son clavier.

« Jouer ! »

En guise de réponse, Rodney lui tendit un bout de gâteau genii.

Torren haussa les sourcils et s'empara de la compensation.

4


	70. Chapter 70

Tara Baxter Cullen : Mh je te sens difficile dans tes lectures ! Tu es d'autant plus la bienvenue ! Pour ce qui est de John, c'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas souvent dans cet état, mais il y a quelques signes, notamment dans l'épisode où Elizabeth est sur le billard, qui peuvent laisser présager d'une nature émotionnelle forte… et là j'arrête mes explications on dirait un psy O_o ! Pour ce qui est du triangle Ladon-Elizabeth-John…. La tortionnaire que je suis ne s'est pas encore décidée…. :p

Chachou35 : Oui ! Ah Torren ferait tourner la tête de n'importe qui :p Rodney compris ! Et c'est clair qu'ils commencent à en avoir marre de cette mission !

lolOw () : Je vous réserve…. Et bien en fait des tas de choses, mais où serait le plaisir si je les révélais maintenant ). Pour John en larmes disons que comme je le disais plus haut, il y a au moins un épisode où il a les larmes aux yeux donc… pour moi ça n'est qu'une étape supplémentaire. Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de se remuer pour remédier à plus d'une situation…J'espère cette fois t'avoir évité la syncope O_o !

Belmene : Voilà un début d'explication ?

Un élancement aussi fulgurant qu'un coup d'épée. Dans les deux hémisphères de son cerveau. En même temps.

Ronon grogna.

Ah non, il n'aurait pas dû. Sa gorge le brûlait.

Le Satédien ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Une paupière se leva. L'autre refusa.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se demander pourquoi.

Il savait.

Il se souvenait.

Les scènes de torture l'avaient hanté durant…. Il ne savait pas. Il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Il tenta de lever un bras.

Ca le tirait. Ca le brûlait. Il se doutait qu'il devait être cassé. Mais il fallait qu'il sache…

C'est avec difficulté qu'il tourna la tête.

Mh sa nuque était raide !

Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Une forme apparut. Des jambes… puis un buste…

Un dernier effort.

Une tête.

La respiration de Ronon se bloqua.

Dans quel état était ce visage qu'il aimait tant….

C'est au prix d'un effort qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

Elle était pâteuse. Sa langue engourdie.

« Ela ? »

Une douleur dans sa tête puis dans sa gorge et enfin dans son estomac.

« Teyla ? »

Mais elle restait là, inerte. Le cœur de Ronon s'emballa. Il jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur de la jeune femme. Un bip régulier. Le Pégasien se détendit.

Une seconde.

Les images des sévices qu'ils lui avaient infligés à elle…. Il crispa les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Si ses pourris étaient en face de lui…. Il les tuerait ! Tous !

« Ca va. »

Le regard de Ronon se fixa sur Teyla.

La jeune femme savait qu'il l'observait. Comme elle l'avait observé les rares fois où elle avait été consciente depuis son retour sur cette planète.

L'Athosienne inspira avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de tourner la tête vers l'homme étendu à ses côtés.

Les deux aliens se regardèrent un long moment. Tout passa dans leurs yeux. La frustration de n'avoir pas pu se défendre, la colère de n'avoir pas pu éviter à l'autre ces atrocités ! Mais aussi le soulagement de voir l'autre en vie, même si bien amoché.

Ronon l'observait intensément. Que lui dire ? Que lui demander ? Si elle allait bien ? Il savait que non ! Toute parole était inutile. Alors….

« T'as pas … faim toi ? se força-t-il à demander en voulant esquisser un sourire, sans y parvenir. »

Teyla plissa légèrement les yeux mais s'obligea à ne pas sourire. Ca lui faisait trop mal.

« Si, murmura-t-elle. »

A vrai dire, l'intraveineuse, si elle leur permettait de ne pas mourir de faim, ne leur apportait pas les plaisirs d'une bonne nourriture…. D'une quelconque nourriture d'ailleurs.

Le silence retomba.

Chacun goûta la chance d'être en vie. Même si pour l'instant, chacun en souffrait.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'allée.

Une infirmière apparut.

Ronon ferma aussitôt les yeux. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à des questions ou de subir des examens.

Teyla réprima un autre sourire. Il commençait à aller mieux…

« Teyla, sourit Katalia. Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir consciente. Non, ne parlez pas. Je veux que vous vous reposiez ! Vous revenez de loin. »

La Genii s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit toutes le notes que lui imposait son métier : le rythme cardiaque, le rythme respiratoire, la tension… Elle vérifia aussi les dosages des produits qui lui procuraient ce dont elle avait besoin le temps qu'elle se remette.

« Torren ? murmura Teyla.

Il va bien, la rassura l'infirmière. Il fait tourner le Docteur McKay en bourrique. »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de la Genii. Ca lui serait bénéfique… et s'il pouvait un peu souffrir au passage ! Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses après avoir laissé ce pauvre Torren dans le placard. Mais ça, Katalia ne l'avouerait jamais à Teyla !

« Le colonel Sheppard s'en sort aussi très bien avec lui, tout comme le Docteur Weir.

John, Elizabeth ! Comment vont-ils ? s'agita l'Athosienne en tentant de se relever sur un coude.

Teyla, Teyla , calmez-vous ! Ils vont bien. Le colonel est sur pied. Le Docteur se repose.

La balle….

Est passée près. Mais Le Docteur Weir s'en est tirée. »

La jeune femme s'apaisa.

Ronon se sentit soulagé.

« Ceux pour qui nous nous inquiétons c'est vous. Vous deux. Alors reposez-vous. Il faut que vous soyez en pleine forme. »

Teyla s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Katalia la prit de court.

« Je dois vous laisser. Je reviendrai dans la soirée. Reposez-vous. Vous aussi Ronon, lança la Genii avant de repartir rapidement. »

Le Satédien soupira. Au moins avait-il échappé aux examens.

Teyla elle, réfléchissait. On ne leur disait pas tout…

Elle ferma les yeux. La morphine faisait encore effet.

Elle se rendormit.

Sous le regard attentif de Ronon.

« Tu es un génie ! Non, un surdoué ! Non, mieux que ça ! Tu es une réincarnation de moi ! Même si je suis pas encore mort.

Tubes !

Oui ! Tubes ! C'est bien ! Bravo Torren ! C'est un bon petit gars ça !

Ca y est, vous avez fini par péter un plomb ? »

La voix de John fit sursauter le Canadien.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Rodney s'immobilisa une seconde. Le temps d'apercevoir des traces rouges dans les yeux du militaire. Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

« On vous a jamais appris à frapper ?

Sur quelque chose d'autre que vous ?

Ah ha !

J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit. »

Le scientifique retint une remarque cinglante.

« A propos ?

Des Wraiths.

Et ?

Ils vont débarquer tôt ou tard.

Sur la planète ou en général ?

McKay !

Désolé… Mais ce gamin m'a tué. Enfin il a de bons côtés ! »

John détacha son regard deu Canadien et se pencha vers l'enfant.

« Alors comme ça tu es un génie ?

John ! Regarde ! »

Le militaire tourna la tête vers l'ordinateur que lui montrait Torren.

« Mais….

Oui ! La liste des lieux de Pégase où se trouvent les E2PZ recensés dans la banque de données des Anciens ! s'excita Rodney.

C'est pas vrai… C'est toi qui l'a trouvée ? demanda Sheppard au petit garçon qui jouait avec ses pieds.

Oui !

T'es un vrai chef !

Comme maman ?

Ouais comme ta maman! »

Cette réponse satisfit le petit garçon.

« Comment vous avez fait pour passer à côté de ça McKay ? reprit le militaire en toisant le pauvre Canadien avec sévérité.

Je sais pas ! Parce qu'on avait d'autres chats à fouetter ? Et aussi parce que la liste était perdue dans des milliers de fichiers ?

Alors comment ça se fait qui lui l'ait trouvée ?

Mais parce qu'il a que ça à faire ce gamin ! Et aussi parce qu'il a une chance de damné !

Et avant de partir pour cette mission, ça vous est pas venu à l'idée de trouver cette base de données ?

Non figurez-vous, parce qu'un certain militaire était bien pressé de partir ! »

John baissa la tête et se détourna. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir….

« Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan pour l'E2PZ ?

Y'a pas de plan, je viens juste de prendre connaissance de la liste. »

McKay reprit l'ordinateur et pianota frénétiquement sur le clavier tandis que John prenait Torren dans ses bras.

« Ta maman va être fier de toi. »

L'enfant se pelotonna contre son torse. C'était rare que les adultes lui fassent des câlins ces derniers temps…

Rodney leur jeta un coup d'œil. Ouais, facile de faire des papouilles à un gamin sans lui parler de toute la journée…. Lui aussi il aurait pu… bref….

« Ah voilà ! Alors….

Alors ?

Une seconde ! Bon il y a… une dizaine de planètes où on peut en trouver.

C'est tout ? Mais y'a des centaines ou des milliers de planètes dans cette galaxie.

Oui, mais la plupart ont été détruites dans la guerre opposant les Wraiths aux Anciens. Pour ce qui est des autres… mhh plusieurs sont sous contrôle Wraiths….donc il en reste… oui c'est bien ça 10 qui sont à notre portée. Et… bon je vais faire abstraction des E2PZ qui sont à bord des vaisseaux ennemis qui patrouillent dans ces zones….

Oui, j'aimerais autant.

Donc oui, 10.

Ca réduit le champ d'investigation.

Il se réduit encore plus quand on sait qu'elles sont toutes dans le secteur que les Wraiths survolent à intervalles réguliers ces derniers temps pour nous mettre le grappin dessus. »

Les regards de John et Rodney se croisèrent. C'était loin d'être fini.

Et ils commençaient tous les deux à en avoir marre !

Elizabeth attendit que toute l'infirmerie soit déserte puis glissa ses jambes hors de son lit. Une douleur se fit sentir dans sa tête et au niveau de sa blessure. Mais bien moins intense qu'il y a quelques jours. Elle se remettait. Seul point positif de ces derniers jours.

Une inspiration et elle se leva. La douleur se fit plus présente. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Ca allait… mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

C'est tout aussi silencieusement qu'elle se dirigea vers les lits de Ronon et Teyla. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis un moment. Les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir sur leur état avaient été floues. Elle sentait qu'on voulait la protéger de certaines vérités. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout ! Ca elle ne l'avait pas oublié !

Le trajet vers les lits lui parut interminable. Ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, tout comme sa blessure. Un œil à sa plaie l'informa que les points de suture n'avaient pas lâché. Elle aurait juré le contraire.

Enfin, elle arriva au pied des lits de Ronon et Teyla. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mesure exceptionnelle. En même temps, leur relation n'était plus un secret pour personne alors pourquoi se voiler la face…

Elizabeth se crispa et ferma les yeux. Une image la figea. Une image de… John ? Proche d'elle… Et…

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Non…. Mais qu'est-ce que …

Un soupire s'éleva. Elizabeth se reprit et fixa son attention sur Teyla. Elle commençait à s'éveiller.

« Elizabeth ?

Bonjour Teyla. »

L'Athosienne se redressa sur ses oreillers. La douleur se faisait moins sentir.

« Doucement, ne faites pas trop d'efforts.

Ca va, se força à murmura la jeune femme. »

Elizabeth ne dit rien mais au vu du visage de son amie, elle doutait beaucoup. Il était tellement contusionné… Elle avait tant souffert. Tous les deux…

Le silence régna quelques secondes. Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne les avait jamais vus dans cet état, quelle que soit la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle avait dû perdre la raison pour les encourager dans cette voie. Aider les Geniis, oui, ils étaient alliés, mais au prix de la sécurité de son équipe ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'avait-elle donc bien pu faire d'autre d'aussi insensé durant ces deux semaines.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, parvint à articuler Teyla.

Si, j'ai le sentiment que si.

Nous étions consentants. »

Elizabeth ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie fasse trop d'efforts. Si elle voulait des réponses, il faudrait qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un d'autre. Ronon ? C'était totalement exclu ! Alors … non pas John. Rodney. Il ne restait que lui !

« J'ai vu Torren, chuchota Elizabeth en changeant de sujet. »

Une lueur éclaira les yeux fatigués et gonflés de Teyla.

« Il va bien. Il vous demande, mais Rodney, John et moi nous en occupons. C'est un vrai trésor. »

Malgré la douleur et la fatigue, Teyla sentit une pointe de fierté l'envahir.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Non, ça ira. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à sortir de l'infirmerie.

Ca il n'en est pas question, trancha Elizabeth d'un ton certes posé mais n'admettant aucune objection.

Mais…

Non, je suis votre chef et je vous ordonne de garder le lit ! »

Teyla avait envie de protester, mais le fait était que son amie avait prononcé les mots qu'elle espérait entendre depuis des semaines : je suis votre chef. Elle commençait à reprendre sa place au sein de leur groupe. Enfin…

« Oui chef, fut tout ce que la Pégasienne répondit.

Bien, reposez-vous maintenant.

Elizabeth ?

Oui ?

Comment allez-vous ?

Bien mieux, ne vous en faites pas.

Votre mémoire…, commença Teyla avant qu'une douleur se fasse ressentir.

Chut. Dormez. Ne vous en faites pas, répéta Elizabeth en caressant le bras de l'Athosienne. »

Teyla ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à Ronon. Il l'observait sans rien dire.

« Reposez-vous, chuchota-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Heureux de vous retrouver, lança le Satédien d'une voix rauque. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête et s'en alla vers son lit… avant de changer d'avis et de se rendre à l'extérieur. Elle voulait savoir où en était les choses. Elle voulait des certitudes !

Ooooooooooo

« Si les Geniis restent là ils vont se faire attaquer ! lança Rodney.

Ils ont une planète de rechange, ça va aller pour eux, souffla John d'un air las.

Oui, dans Pégase ! Combien de temps ils vont rester à l'abri d'après vous ?

Ce n'est pas notre problème.

C'est toujours notre problème ! C'est nous qui les avons mis en danger ! C'est nous qui avons réveillé les Wraiths et c'est nous qui avons noué des liens commerciaux avec ce peuple ! C'est de notre faute tout ça. C'est toujours notre faute !

Oh, McKay, c'est fini le mea culpa ? On ne peut pas les nurser toute notre vie ok ? En plus Ladon sait ce qu'il fait. »

Rodney soupira. Ils étaient toujours en conflit sur tout. Et, d'après lui, la morale du militaire en avait pris un coup depuis qu'Elizabeth les avait laissés… Il tuait et risquait des vies plus que sous le commandement du Docteur. Il n'était plus le même. Il avait perdu quelque chose…

« Et concernant les E2PZ, qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? reprit Sheppard.

On a trois planètes à proximité.

Toutes les planètes sont à proximité je vous le rappelle.

Ce que je veux dire, soupira fortement Rodney, c'est qu'elles sont encore dans une zone où les Wraiths ne sont pas encore très présents.

Ok, il faut qu'on en trouve un et ce sera bon.

Oui…

Quoi, qu'est-ce que 'il y a encore ?

Les Geniis.

Quoi les Geniis ?

Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de les mettre au courant de notre mission.

Mais qui a dit qu'il fallait les mettre au courant ?

Moi ! »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent quand ils aperçurent le visage d'Elizabeth à la fenêtre ouverte.

« Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? s'énerva John en se levant du lit pour s'approcher de l'ouverture.

Je prends l'air.

Retournez immédiatement à l'infirmerie !

Rodney, du nouveau ? demanda le plus aimablement possible la jeune femme en ignorant positivement le militaire.

Euh…. Oui, répondit timidement le scientifique, sachant pertinemment que la colère de Sheppard pouvait lui retomber dessus à tout moment.

Je vous écoute ? »

Rodney résuma la situation à une Elizabeth attentive qui fut invitée à entrer et s'asseoir sur le lit par un militaire ruminant sa colère et sa frustration.

« Bien, je crois que la situation est simple, conclut Elizabeth.

Ah bon ? s'étonna Rodney.

Oui. Il nous faut cet E2PZ.

Non, vous croyez ? grogna John en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et pour cela, continua la jeune femme sans lui prêter attention, il nous faudra l'aide disponible. Après tout Ladon nous doit un service.

Et vous pensez qu'il ne va rien dire à ses équipes militaires et scientifiques ? Vous ne pensez pas au mieux qu'ils nous demanderont la liste des sites anciens, au pire qu'ils nous voleront purement et simplement l'E2PZ ? s'emporta John.

Sheppard ! le rappela à l'ordre McKay en lançant un regard appuyé vers Elizabeth. »

Les traits du colonel se détendirent un peu. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle était pâle. Elle se sentait mal.

Faisant taire sa colère, John s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Elizabeth et posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule.

« Allez vous recoucher.

Non ! Il faut que nous établissions un plan, martela la jeune femme d'une voix déterminée bien que faible.

Aidez-moi, ordonna Sheppard en se levant. »

Un instant plus tard, Rodney l'aidait à allonger Elizabeth sur le lit.

« Merci….

Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rodney.

On leur dit, soupira John.

Mais c'est pas ce que vous disiez y'a deux minutes.

Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Mais Elizabeth a raison, convint-il de mauvaise grâce.

Ah…. Bon… et le plan… ?

Le plan c'est qu'on demande à Ladon de garder le secret et de nous adjoindre deux trois hommes pour nous aider.

Et vous pensez que ses gardes ne vont rien dire ?

Les Geniis ont des méthodes de persuasion très efficace, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Rodney ne le contredit pas. Il disait vrai !

Il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre tout ça en place !

8


	71. Chapter 71

**Chachou35**** : Yes ! Je réussis à te tenir encore en haleine ! Non mais sans blague, je sais que les longues fics sont souvent difficiles à suivre dans la durée alors merci à toi, et à vous tous, de continuer à lire ! Dans cette suite, des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde et une future mission qui se met en place. Patience le dénouement est « proche » (oui il FAUT que je fasse un plan parce que je vais pas la faire durer 107 ans non plus -_-').**

**lolOw ()**** : Oui j'ai posté tôt la dernière fois lol. J'avais UN créneau ! Et oui Ronon est sous médoc, ça s'en ressent O_o ! Le truc c'est qu'en VO il se « lâche » plus qu'en version française, alors bon, ça peut choquer parfois. Et oui ! Oh oui qu'ils sont têtus. Mais maintenant….**

**Belmene**** : M'en parle pas ! J'ai jamais fait aussi long. Mh pour les premiers chapitres, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas longs. Bon pas courts, courts, mais pas longs. Toutefois, je vous ai compriiiiiiiis. Je rallonge ! Rien de très nouveau dans l'action, certes. Je les ai fait se poser un peu. John et Rodney préparent le plan pour rentrer chez eux et Liz commence à retrouver ses réflexes de chef.**

**Et maintenant, la suite…**

**PS : Un coucou spécial à Harkness04phoenix !**

Le regard de John était planté dans celui de Ladon.

Malgré ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, le Genii se sentait assez mal à l'aise.

Prenant un air dégagé, il regarda Rodney.

Mais ne fut pas mieux reçu. Lui aussi le regardait avec un sérieux qu'il n'arborait pas souvent.

« Alors ? demanda Sheppard.

Vous avez ma parole. »

Ces mots lui avaient coûté. Il trahissait son camp. Là, c'était clair. Il se sentait mal…. Vraiment mal…

« Bien. Alors maintenant, il faut un plan, annonça McKay.

Il faut surtout qu'il choisisse ses hommes, rétorqua John en toisant toujours Ladon.

Ecoutez, laissez-moi quelques jours.

Quelques jours ? grinça Sheppard.

John, je peux vous parler cinq minutes ? demanda Rodney d'une petite voix. »

Le colonel lâcha enfin Ladon du regard et suivit McKay dans un coin de la pièce.

« Si j'étais vous, je le prendrais avec des pincettes, chuchota le scientifique.

Quoi ?

Eh, je vous signale qu'on lui demande de trahir son camp. En plus qui ira chercher cet E2PZ ? Vous ? Vous avez encore la tête bandée !

Et vous ?

Moi ? Mais…Oui c'est envisageable, il faudra…Oui bon ok, lâcha Rodney de mauvaise grâce face à ces yeux qui en lui laissaient aucune chance de compromis. Bon alors qui ?

Moi !

Sheppard ! On vient d'en parler ! Il faut quelqu'un d'autre !

Vous pensez à qui ? Teyla ? Ronon ? Elizabeth ? Y'en a pas un qui soit sur pied !

C'est là où je voulais en venir ! Même si on a cet E2PZ demain ils ne seront pas sur pied avant des lustres ! Alors laissez Ladon faire le tri parmi ses hommes. Ca nous sera bénéfique. »

John ferma les yeux et soupira bruyamment. Il avait raison ! Et ça l'énervait encore plus !

Il se redressa et rejoignit Ladon.

« Faites au plus vite ok ? »

Ladon hocha brièvement la tête.

John sortit de la maison sans plus de cérémonie.

Rodney lança un petit sourire crispé au Genii et partit à son tour.

Ladon resta seul, en plan. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient vraiment compte de ce qu'ils lui demandaient ? Est-ce qu'ils se doutaient une seconde des principes sur lesquels il s'asseyait pour eux ? Pour laver une bonne fois pour toute la dette qu'il avait envers ces Atlantes ? Il en doutait…

Et s'il faisait une erreur… Et si….

Ooooooooooooooo

« Il a dit oui ? demanda Elizabeth une fois Rodney revenu dans l'infirmerie pour son rapport.

Oui.

Rodney, que s'est-il passé ?

Rien, il a dit oui.

Rodney, je connais cette tête, sourit faiblement Elizabeth. »

Le scientifique soupira.

« C'est John ? »

Le regard de McKay parla pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Disons qu'il n'apprécie pas le fait de demander de l'aide à Ladon.

Leur relation ne s'est pas améliorée durant ces dernières semaines, je me trompe ?

Non, c'est sûr.

Rodney, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. »

Le scientifique se raidit un peu. Sa journée avait été assez longue et stressante comme ça.

« Mhh ?

Est-ce que…. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec John ? »

Les joues d'Elizabeth avaient pris des teintes rosées. Elle n'était pas non plus très à l'aise, mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Quelque chose ? demanda Rodney d'une voix lointaine.

Oui. Est-ce que lui et moi nous nous sommes disputés ? Ou je ne sais pas ?

Ecoutez, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous étiez différente pendant un moment. Et que ça a été difficile pour lui de vous voir dans cet état. Il a … il a pris soin de vous. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Très bien. Mhh merci Rodney. »

Le scientifique se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et balaya la salle d'infirmerie des yeux.

« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

Non.

Bien. Euh… j'y vais. »

Un bref sourire et Rodney tourna les talons.

« Rodney ?

Oui ?

Merci.

De quoi ?

De tout. Je sais que c'est à vous que je dois d'être redevenue moi. C'est vous aussi qui les avez amenés dans Pégase et c'est vous qui avez trouvé le moyen de nous faire repartir. Le tout dans des conditions… qui ne vous sont pas habituelles.

Ca vous pouvez le dire ! Sheppard et Torren se sont alliés pour me rendre la vie impossible ! soupira Rodney. Mais même si Sheppard ne m'y avait pas poussé, j'aurais tenté le coup, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. Vous nous avez manqué. A tous. Vraiment manqué. »

Rodney et Elizabeth se regardèrent un moment.

Comme ils le faisaient avant tout ça.

Comme quand leur complicité était à son apogée.

« Je vous laisse, murmura presque le Canadien. »

Un dernier sourire et il s'éclipsa.

Cette conversation l'avait reboosté !

Ils rentreraient tous ! Sains et saufs ! Et personne ne leur dirait rien !

ooooooooooo

« Mlle Emmagan, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, se lamenta une infirmière.

S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin d'air !

…. »

Face au regard insistant de l'Athosienne, la Genii capitula.

« Bien, mais pas plus d'une demi-heure.

Très bien. »

C'est avec toutes les précautions du monde que Teyla fut extraite de son lit.

Ronon avait eu le droit au même traitement de faveur et personne n'avait rien osé lui dire. C'était assez injuste. Teyla jeta un œil au Satédien. Il dormait à poings fermés. Elle le regarda une seconde encore et se dit qu'il dégageait vraiment quelque chose. Même au repos. Elle sentait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix…

« Et voilà. Bon, je vous accompagne dehors, mais s'il vous plait, pas un bruit. Si Ladon ou même le Colonel Sheppard ont vent de votre sortie, je peux aller me jeter tout droit dans les bras d'un Wraith ! »

Drôle d'humour, pensa l'Athosienne avec un frisson.

Cette sensation l'abandonna quand les rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau. Enfin…. L'air libre. Enfin…

L'infirmière l'emmena à la lisière de la forêt. A l'ombre d'un immense arbre ressemblant fortement à un chêne.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser un peu ? Seule ?

Eh bien….

Je me ferais discrète, parvint à sourire l'Athosienne, malgré ses contusions.

Bien…. Je reviendrai dans une petite demi-heure.

Merci. »

Teyla attendit que l'infirmière s'en aille puis glissa sa main sous sa blouse… pour en sortir une petite radio. Cadeau de Rodney. Enfin cadeau… Elle lui avait un peu forcé la main. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles de Torren plus fréquemment qu'une fois tous les trois jours ! Elle avait retrouvé son fils et elle ne voulait plus le laisser seul longtemps. Mère abusive ? Non. Mère privée de son enfant trop de temps, voilà tout.

C'est avec un peu de mal qu'elle se contorsionna pour appuyer sur le bouton de la radio. Tous ses membres la faisaient encore souffrir. Un peu moins de jour en jour mais tout de même.

« _Oui quoi ? Je vous préviens, c'est pas le moment !_

Rodney ?

_Oh, Teyla. Bonjour. Mhh Désolé_.

Je vous dérange ?

_Non. Je cherche un plan pour trouver un EP2Z_.

Oh…Et… ça va ? »

Elle avait du mal à parler et respirer en même temps.

McKay dut s'en rendre compte car….

« _Je vous amène Torren_ ?

…. Je ne sais pas…

_Teyla, il faut qu'il vous voie. Il vous réclame._

…. Merci. Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps…

_J'arrive_. »

Le scientifique coupa la radio.

Teyla soupira et ferma les yeux.

ooooooooooooo

John en avait assez de cogiter. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à un scientifique têtu, pour être poli.

Ses pas le menèrent à l'infirmerie. Ronon. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, sans forcément être sous morphine, il l'apaisait. C'est notamment pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

« Eh Ronon, murmura John en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du l'ex-runner qui fixait le plafond.

Mhh.

Où est Teyla ?

Dehors.

Oh…. »

Le silence se fit.

« Ca va ? demanda le Satédien d'une voix rauque.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question.

Ouais. »

Sheppard observa plus près son ami. Les contusions étaient encore bien visibles. Ainsi que ses bleus. Mais ses plaies commençaient à se refermer. Il se remettait. Bon il faudrait encore plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne soit totalement remis. Bon ok, plusieurs semaines…. Mais il était en bonne voie.

« Alors ? reprit Ronon. Quoi de neuf ?

Ben on essaye d'échafauder un plan pour aller piquer un E2PZ dans Pégase.

On part quand ? se força à demander le Satédien.

« On » ne va nulle part. C'est moi qui vais quelque part. Avec Rodney et des hommes de Ladon. »

Ronon s'agita.

« Eh, du calme, j'aime pas cette idée non plus, mais on a besoin du plus de monde possible. »

Ronon grogna faiblement.

« En attendant, je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur vos codétenus.

Hein ?

Teyla et… Elizabeth.

Ok. »

Ronon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à John. Il soupira.

« Quand est-ce que…. Mhh

Eh chut, calmez-vous. Dites rien.

Mh ! Dites-lui ! Marre !

Quoi marre ?

Y'en a marre de vos… mhh conneries d'histoire…. de cœur, termina-t-il en soupirant. »

John le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Comme ça. Cash. Et avec ce genre de vocabulaire. Il devait vraiment être énervé.

« La vie est trop courte, continua le Sadétien en le fixant dans les yeux. Beaucoup trop courte, répéta-t-il en pesant ses paroles. »

Ces mots lui avaient demandé un gros effort. Sur plus d'un plan. Il ferma les yeux et se recoucha.

John hésita un moment et finit par se lever.

Il tourna les talons et sortit.

« Elle est encore dans son lit. »

Le militaire stoppa une seconde avant de reprendre sa marche.

Oui, elle était là. Il l'avait vue. Mais il devait réfléchir avant.

Et il ne réfléchissait jamais mieux que quand il pensait boulot.

Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur Rodney !

ooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ah vous êtes là ! soupira Sheppard en apercevant la silhouette de McKay à la lisière des bois. »

John ralentit le pas lorsque Rodney se retourna. Teyla jouait avec Torren. Ou, plus exactement, l'enfant jouait à ses pieds.

« Teyla ?

John.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? Vous devriez vous reposer.

C'est ce que je fais, lui répondit-elle d'une voix aussi assurée que possible. »

Sheppard ne fit aucune remarque. Elle était sans doute fatiguée, mais être séparée de son fils avait dû être très difficile. Quant à la traiter en faible femme, il s'en garderait bien ! Elle pourrait le lui faire payer la prochaine fois qu'ils s'entraîneraient.

« Je venais voir Rodney pour la mission.

Ah, parfait. J'arrive, s'écria presque Rodney, trop heureux d'échapper au rôle de garde-malade-baby-sitter. Je reviens euh… bientôt, lança-t-il à Teyla avant de s'éclipser.

Prenez votre temps, sourit Teyla. »

_Je pense bien !_ se dit à part lui le scientifique.

« Bon alors ? chuchota Rodney d'un air de conspirateur.

J'ai un peu réfléchi aux adresses qu'on a vues et j'ai fait des calculs concernant la fréquence des passages des Wraiths au-dessus des zones explorables. »

Rodney écarquilla les yeux. Il savait planifier ?

« Quoi ?

Non, non, rien. J'y ai réfléchi aussi, mais allez-y.

Merci bien. Donc ce que je pense c'est qu'on a des fenêtres de trois heures maximum entre deux passages. Et ça sur chaque planète, sauf une.

Même conclusion. P3X45233 ?

J'ai pas retenu le nom.

Vous parlez d'une surprise, grommela Rodney.

Eh, je suis juste à côté de vous là !

Mhh oui donc, on a un passage toutes les 10 heures sur cette planète. Ce qui pourrait nous donner assez de temps pour l'explorer. On n'a pas beaucoup de matériel, mais je pense que celui qu'on a nous suffira. Mais pour être vraiment sûrs…

Même pas la peine de demander un MALP ou ce qui y ressemble à Ladon !

Sheppard, arrêtez de jouer au gamin !

…. J'ai dit non ! »

Rodney soupira. Il était inutile d'argumenter plus avant. A la limite il demanderait à Elizabeth. Parfois, il avait vraiment la sensation d'être le dernier né d'un couple ! Qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas un. Pourtant, d'après ce que lui avait dit Ronon, après l'avoir harcelé de questions, la concrétisation de cette situation ne tenait qu'à eux.

« … demain.

Quoi ?

Ca vous ennuie ce que je dis ?

Non ! Je réfléchissais juste, bafouilla Rodney. Donc ?

Donc je dis qu'il nous faut la liste des hommes de Ladon prêts à partir, au plus tard demain. Et c'est demain que nous traverserons la porte.

…. D'accord.

Non ?

Si. Mais quand vous dites « on »...

Vous, moi et les trois hommes.

Et Ladon… ?

Non, il doit rester ici pour donne le change.

Mhh Oui c'est mieux. »

John observa Rodney un moment.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

Quoi ? Mais rien.

McKay, il faut qu'on ait les idées claires pour la mission. Alors je vous écoute.

Non, mais ça va bien ? Vous êtes pas psy ? Et d'abord occupez-vous de décharger ce que vous avez vous sur la conscience !

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Rien du tout ! Je suis sûr que vous allez me frapper.

Oh pauvre petit scientifique. Allez, dites-moi. »

John était étrangement calme. Ce qui effraya encore plus le Canadien.

« Teyla est tout près je vous signale et…

Qu'est-ce que vous a dit Ronon ? le coupa Sheppard.

A propos de quoi ?

D'Elizabeth et moi ? »

La question enleva tous ses moyens à Rodney. Jamais. Le colonel n'avait JAMAIS été aussi franc dans ses questions ni ses sentiments. Il l'avait toujours vu gêné, ou sur la défensive si les questions ou la tournure d'une conversation devenaient trop personnelles. Et là….

McKay ne tenta même pas de nier la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Satédien.

« Non laissez tomber, se reprit John en amorçant un mouvement pour partir.

Bon attendez, soupira le Canadien en le rattrapant par le bras. Il m'a dit que vous faisiez, je cite, « une belle connerie » en n'avouant pas ce que vous ressentez à Elizabeth. D'autant que… bon sang ça crève les yeux Sheppard ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement. Elle tient à vous. Je veux dire plus qu'à nous tous ! Que vous n'ayez rien tenté pendant que vous étiez sous son commandement, je comprends. Mais là. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Vous aimez souffrir ou quoi ? »

John observait Rodney, abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche, mais là… Le militaire baissa les yeux et réfléchit.

« Si dans deux semaines elle reperd la mémoire, je ferai quoi hein ?

Dans deux semaines on sera reparti de cette planète et on rentrera sur Terre !

Et si demain…

Et si la planète explose demain, et si on meurt tous, terrassés par les Wraiths ! Et si ! Sheppard ! On peut mourir demain. Tous. On peut perdre nos amis. Et ça depuis le début ! Est-ce que ça nous a empêché de devenir ami ? Est-ce que, même si on a perdu ceux qu'on aimait…., le Canadien marqua une pause en repensant à Carson, est-ce que ça nous fait regretter de les avoir connus ? Pour ma part non ! Parce que ça me fait des souvenirs heureux. Et pour ce qui est des sentiments comme… ben l'amour, il était devenu plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, c'est pareil ! Regardez Teyla et Ronon ! C'est probablement leur lien qui les a fait tenir ! Alors… y'en a marre ! Bougez-vous ! »

Sur ce, c'est cramoisi que le scientifique laissa John comme deux ronds de flan, lui-même étonné de son audace. C'est toutefois en se disant qu'il avait fait son travail, sûrement grâce à Jennifer qui lui avait beaucoup appris dans ce domaine, que le Canadien reprit la direction de la lisière de la forêt. Il fallait que Teyla se repose et que lui établisse une liste de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la mission.

Et tout se passerait bien.

Il fallait que tout se passe bien.

Il fallait qu'ils retournent tous sur Terre. Enfin !

8


	72. Chapter 72

**Belmene** : **xdr ! Ouais c'est tous des mous O_o !**

**Chachou35**** : Merci bien ! Ca fait plaisir ! :d Eh oui j'ai un peu calmer le jeu, mais ça va revenir ! Mhh oui exact, je vais tâcher de la finir au plus vite alors O_o )**

**lolOw ()**** : Ca coûte à John de demander de l'aide à Ladon exact ! C'est rien de le dire -_- ! Mais bon, il le faut… Alors vont-ils se mettre ensemble… comment les choses vont se bidouiller.. ah ha….**

**LA SUITE !**

« Vous êtes conscient de la superficie du terrain à explorer ? lança un soldat genii.

Il faudrait revenir au moins cinq ou six lunes d'affilée ! grogna un autre.

Non mais dites toute de suite que vous avez quelque chose de mieux à faire ! s'égosilla Rodney, les yeux écarquillés.

Si vous nous demandez notre avis…, commença le troisième garde.

Oui, mais on ne vous le demande pas ! Alors vous faites ce que je vous dis et basta ! répliqua John d'un ton froid, qui calma les ardeurs des Geniis récalcitrants. Rodney, reprit-il après un instant à toiser les aliens, vous êtes sûr de vos calculs ?

Oui, certain.

Alors c'est dit. Une fois sur place on se dirigera vers le village le plus proche. Et si l'E2PZ n'est pas dans celui-là… nous aviserons. »

Les Geniis ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas contents. Pas d'accord. Bref, ils n'avaient aucune envie de suivre ces Terriens dans leur plan. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils avaient tous une dette d'honneur envers Ladon. Et l'honneur passait avant tout dans leur peuple.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les soldats adressèrent un bref signe de tête à Sheppard et sortirent de la tente.

« Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir, soupira John.

Non, vous croyez ? Vous avez vu les nuls que Ladon nous a refourgués ? Si c'est pas de la vengeance ça ! »

John ne dit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire la fine bouche. Il avait des hommes… c'était déjà ça.

« Dans combien de temps pensez-vous être prêt avec vos appareils et tout le bazar ?

Demain. Mais, pour être sûr… enfin je vous passe les détails de calibrage, des coordonnées que je dois revoir pour des raisons de…

Oui, voilà, passez-moi les détails, le coupa Sheppard. »

Rodney prit son petit air pincé qui lui allait si bien et reprit son matériel.

« Dans deux jours, lâcha-t-il. »

Toutefois, avant de sortir de la tente, il prit le temps de poser une ultime question :

« Vous lui avez parlé ?

….

John ?

Je réfléchis encore.

Pas trop. »

Avant que le militaire n'ait pu répliquer, le scientifique souleva un pan de toile et sortit.

John soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Trop de choses à penser. Trop de choses capitales. Laquelle faire passer en premier ? Cette galaxie lui avait donné tellement de choses, mais prit tellement ? Et une fois que tout ça sera terminé, il ne restera plus que lui, ses amis…elle. Et lui. Reviendrait-il ? Il ne l'avait encore pas décidé. A qui se confier ? Il ne savait pas. Quoi faire ? Il ne savait pas….

Oooooooooooooo

« Je rajouterais une clause ici. Après le paragraphe où vous convenez de leur octroyer des peaux durant les mois d'hiver. Vous fixez vos dons à l'année et non au prorata de leurs cultures céréalières. Vous pourriez être perdant en cas de faibles récoltes.

Mais vous avez raison ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ! s'exclama Ladon. »

Le Genii se hâta de rectifier son erreur. Une erreur de débutant.

Sous le regard d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme l'observait attentivement.

« Ladon, vous vous sentez bien ?

Oui, se força à sourire le Genii.

Ladon.

….

C'est cette mission. Je le sais, sourit-elle quand il ouvrit la bouche pour objecter.

….

Vous sentez que vous trahissez votre peuple, je me trompe ?

… C'est exact.

Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans cette position. Vraiment.

Ne vous excusez pas. Je vous dois bien ça. Je n'ai pas oublié que vous avez risqué la vie de vos hommes pour moi.

Non, pour mes principes, rectifia Elizabeth d'une petite voix, se remémorant le douloureux épisode qui s'était déroulé trois ans plus tôt.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous le dois, répéta Ladon en se rapprochant un peu plus du lit d'hôpital dans lequel était installée la jeune femme.

Vous voulez me faire plaisir ?

Oui ?

Considérez qu'après ce service, vous serez quitte.

J'en prends bonne note. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

Une personne se glissa à l'intérieur, sans bruit.

« Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec John ? demanda Elizabeth en se dégageant un peu de l'attraction de Ladon.

Eh bien… enfin vous connaissez le colonel, il ne nous aime pas beaucoup.

Disons qu'il a un peu de mal à faire confiance.

C'est gentil de le tourner de cette manière, mais vous et moi savons qu'il a un problème avec nous.

Kolya…, commença Elizabeth.

N'est qu'une partie du problème, la coupa Ladon. »

Arrivée à hauteur du rideau cachant le lit de l'ex-dirigeante, la silhouette ralentit l'allure.

« Il ne m'aime pas.

Ladon…

Je ne me plains pas Elizabeth. Je constate. Il n'a pas apprécié que vous risquiez sa vie pour moi. Et je le comprends. »

Elizabeth soupira et posa sa main sur le bras du Genii.

L'ombre des deux corps se découpait dans la lumière de la chandelle posée sur la commode jouxtant le lit de la jeune femme.

La silhouette n'en perdit pas une miette.

« Ne faites pas attention à John. Vous m'avez prouvé que vous valiez cette prise de risque. »

Ladon se pencha un peu plus.

La silhouette tourna aussitôt les talons et regagna l'entrée de la salle.

« Ladon, soupira Elizabeth en se dégageant un peu.

Je suis désolé. Je… je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Je ne voudrais pas que nos relations partent dans ce sens, c'est tout.

Pourquoi ? »

Cette question surprit la jeune femme. Pourquoi….Oui pourquoi ?

« Vous avez quelqu'un sur Terre ?

Non, plus depuis cinq ans.

Alors… Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais je voudrais savoir.

Eh bien… je tiens à quelqu'un.

Et cet homme tient à vous ?

Je l'espère.

Je le connais ?

Ladon….

Pardon. Je ne vous importunerai plus.

Ecoutez. Je vous apprécie. Vraiment. Mais… même sans cet homme, je ne me sens pas prête. Je me pose encore trop de questions. Et j'ai encore trop de choses à régler avant de pouvoir penser un peu à moi.

Elizabeth, je ne dis pas ça pour vous influencer mais… Si vous ne pensez pas à vous maintenant…quand ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement.

« Probablement jamais, vous avez raison. Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Mais…C'est comme ça je pense.

Uniquement si vous le décidez.

Je ne pense pas. Tous ceux à qui je tenais un tant soit peu ne sont plus.

Vous pensez au Docteur Carson ?

Il arrive en tête de liste oui. Mais il n'est pas le seul hélas. »

Ladon ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une nouvelle approche, mais Elizabeth retint un bâillement. Sachant la bataille perdue, le Genii se leva.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide. Et… pour m'avoir éconduit avec courtoisie et gentillesse. Je m'en vais retranscrire ce traité dans les formes. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, une infirmière se tiendra à votre disposition.

Merci Ladon. »

Le Genii se pencha en avant et prit congé.

Oooooooooooooooo

**Il faisait noir. Froid. Les Assurans les pourchassaient. Encore un couloir et le jumper apparaîtrait.**

**John passa l'angle et… un mur lui barra le passage. Elizabeth, puis Ronon, se bousculèrent dans son dos.**

**« Où es passé le jumper ? tonna Ronon.**

**J'en sais rien.**

**John ! Il faut y aller ! le pressa Elizabeth. »**

**Le militaire tourna les talons et entraîna ses amis à sa suite. **

**Sitôt l'angle du couloir passé, des tirs les effleurèrent. Ils hâtèrent leurs pas.**

**Mais ils remarquèrent bientôt qu'au fur et à mesure de leur course, le corridor se rétrécissait. Elizabeth ralentit sa course et fit passer Ronon devant elle. Quand elle fut certaine que ni lui ni John ne pourrait se retourner, elle ralentit le pas.**

**Sheppard tourna la tête à ce moment là.**

**« Elizabeth !**

**Courrez ! »**

**Le militaire s'arrêta brusquement.**

**Les Assurans n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.**

**« Courrez ! cria Elizabeth en tendant la main, ralentissant par là-même la course de leurs assaillants.**

**Elizabeth ! **

**Venez ! »**

**Ronon le tira à sa suite.**

**John reprit sa course à contre cœur.**

**Une détonation.**

**Un corps tombant au sol.**

Sheppard se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant dans son dos.

Il regarda partout autour de lui. Peu à peu l'hallucination puissante de son rêve s'estompa. Il redécouvrit les murs de la maisonnette qu'il avait regagnée… Son lit. La porte.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Un rêve.

Ou plutôt un souvenir.

Un mélange des deux.

Il se leva et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de regarder au dehors. La nuit était noire. L'aube n'était pas encore là.

Il décida de sortir prendre l'air. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il stressait toujours avant une mission.

C'est sans bruit qu'il traversa le village et se rendit à la lisière de la forêt.

Il ralentit l'allure quand il vit une silhouette à peine perceptible s'enfoncer à pas lents dans la forêt.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils et s'engagea à sa suite. Si c'était un Genii, mieux valait se méfier ….

Sans bruit, comme son entraînement le lui avait appris, John suivit les traces de l'ombre… jusqu'au lac. Il la vit alors ôter ses sandales. La légère brise fit voler sa tunique. Tunique qui rejoignit bientôt le sol.

John détourna les yeux et rougit légèrement. C'était une femme.

Sans doute une Genii cherchant un peu de fraîcheur en cette nuit quelque peu étouffante.

Gêné, le militaire fit demi-tour.

La nuit n'aidant pas pour tout, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et étouffa un juron. Mais pas assez pour que les arbres n'en fassent pas l'écho.

La silhouette qui allait pénétrer dans l'eau se statufia et reprit à la hâte ses vêtements.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

John releva la tête. Elizabeth… ?

Il se retourna lentement et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Elle avait ramené ses vêtements à elle.

C'est tout de même gêné que le militaire se montra. La faible lumière lunaire ne permettait pas à Elizabeth de déterminer l'identité du voyeur. John le savait et se dirigea vers elle.

« John ?

Je voulais pas vous déranger. Je pensais que c'était un Genii qui préparait un mauvais coup.

Tournez-vous. »

Sheppard obtempéra en se demandant quoi lui dire. Il n'était pas venu la voir la veille comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Depuis qu'il avait surpris la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Ladon, il l'évitait autant que possible.

Elizabeth ne tenta même pas de se le cacher : elle était contente qu'il soit là. Elle ne se rappelait pas des semaines passées, mais elle savait que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Elle savait aussi que Rodney ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il s'était occupé d'elle, oui. Mais de quelle manière ? Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'avait plus été elle-même, mais dans quelle mesure ? S'était-elle laissé aller ? Avait-elle tenté ou laissé tenter quelque chose ? Elle l'espérait, et en même temps elle le redoutait. Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait qu'elle sache. Pour avoir l'esprit clair. Pour reprendre le cours de sa vie.

« Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ?

Non, répondit John en regardant les étoiles.

La mission ?

Oui. »

La jeune femme retint un soupire. Il n'était pas bavard.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu aujourd'hui.

Non.

….

Je préparais la mission, finit par dire le militaire, sachant pertinemment que c'était faux.

Je vois. Vous pouvez vous retourner.

Je vais vous laisser.

Attendez. »

Sheppard stoppa net.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de cette mission.

Vous en avez pas déjà discuté avec Ladon ? »

La manière dont il avait prononcé le nom du chef Genii ne leurra pas Elizabeth. Il ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être même le détestait-il.

« John, je sais que vous lui en voulez pour ce qui s'est passé avec Kolya. Mais il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui aie pris la décision de ne pas céder. Si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi. »

John serra les dents. Il lui en avait voulu un temps, mais avait compris. Il avait surtout compris qu'il n'était pour elle qu'un soldat parmi d'autres. Et, dans toute cette histoire, c'est de ça dont il avait le plus souffert.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour la mission. Je vous ramènerai Rodney et même ces Genii que vous aimez tant si j'ai de la chance. »

Elizabeth baissa la tête. Il avait envie de se bagarrer, mais elle n'en avait absolument aucune envie ! Elle savait qu'une mission pouvait avoir une issue fatale. Et même si, à cet instant, John lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle savait qu'elle tenait à lui.

« Vous savez bien que je veux que vous reveniez tous sains et saufs. »

Elle avait insisté sur le « tous », mais cela ne dissuada pas John d'en rajouter une couche.

« Vous êtes sûre ? lui demande-t-il hargneusement en la fixant d'un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

Même si votre attitude m'incite à penser le contraire en ce moment, je dois dire que oui. »

John resta sans dire un mot. Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton. Elle s'était contentée de se rapprocher.

« J'ai une question à vous poser, continua Elizabeth.

Laquelle ?

Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passée entre nous durant ces deux semaines dont il faudrait que nous parlions ? »

La question désarçonna le militaire.

_Oui, je vous ai embrassé et j'ai aimé ça._

Evidemment, ce n'est pas ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Non, rien du tout.

Ce n'est pas que Rodney a laissé entendre. »

Sheppard se jura de la tuer dès qu'ils rentreraient de mission.

« Ecoutez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous n'étiez plus vous-même et on s'est relayés Rodney, Ronon, Teyla et moi pour vous aider. Ensuite il y a eu cette mission. Vous avez pris une balle pour nous et vous avez oublié ces deux semaines ! »

Le ton du militaire avait gagné en puissance au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec une pointe de colère. Elizabeth était convaincue à présent. Oui quelque chose avait eu lieu. Quelque chose de nouveau. Donc pas une altercation.

Elle aurait voulu savoir si sa théorie était exacte, mais il n'était pas près à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et elle… eh bien elle avait toujours ressenti…. Mais elle ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué… cliché…. Mais elle avait aussi son amour propre… Alors elle ne lui demanderait rien de plus.

« Je vous remercie donc pour avoir passé du temps avec moi. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop été... différente.

… de rien. Je vais vous laisser vous baigner. »

Elizabeth inclina la tête.

C'est sans rien ajouter de plus que le militaire regagna le campement songeant, honteusement, à la femme qui allait se baigner… nue, derrière lui. Celle qu'il aurait pu avoir. Celle auprès de qui il avait brièvement espéré se retrouver pour….

Oooooooooooooo

Le lendemain, peu avant l'aube, alors que le village dormait encore, six hommes sortirent en silence de leurs habitations, et gagnèrent l'enceinte bordant le camp genii.

C'est sans un mot non plus qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des étoiles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, John cligna des yeux. Dans la brume, là-bas, plus loin, près de la porte… il y avait quelqu'un.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda l'un des soldats en pointant son fusil sur l'intrus. »

Sans lui répondre, Ladon prit la tête du cortège.

« Elizabeth ? s'étonna-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? marmonna un autre garde genii. »

En guise de réponse, John et Rodney lui lancèrent un regard noir. Si un pépin survenait, il serait désigné volontaire pour affronter la situation. Seul.

« Mais… que faites-vous là ? demanda Ladon. Si tôt ? Quelqu'un vous a vue ?

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai été discrète. Je voulais juste faire mes dernières recommandations à l'équipe.

Oh, très bien. »

Ladon fit un geste à ses hommes pour qu'ils le rejoignent, laissant Elizabeth seule avec John et Rodney.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû faire tout ce chemin, la réprimanda gentiment le scientifique. Ce n'est pas bon pour votre blessure.

Ne vous en faites pas Rodney. Je vais bien. »

John, tout à la vérification de son équipement, faisait semblant de ne rien entendre.

Rodney lança un coup de coude au militaire qui releva les yeux un peu à contre cœur. La conversation de la veille avec Elizabeth n'avait rien arrangé.

« Rodney, est-ce que vous pourriez… nous laisser ? »

La demande… tellement timide… de la dirigeante, surprit les deux hommes.

« Je vais… oui c'est ça, je vais faire quelques vérifications. »

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que le Canadien n'était plus à portée d'oreilles, Elizabeth se lança.

« Faites attention.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous ramènerai tout le monde.

Faites attention à vous John !

Comme d'habitude.

Non, pas comme d'habitude. Revenez ! Promettez-moi que vous reviendrez ! »

Sheppard dévisagea l'ex-dirigeante. Il ne l'avait rarement vue aussi déterminée.

« Je suis le chef d'équipe. »

Elizabeth soupira.

« John, je m'en moque ! Vous reviendrez ! C'est tout. »

Elle le laissa planté là. Elle venait de faire quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. Elle avait été jusqu'au point de presque lui avouer qu'elle se moquait que les autres ne reviennent pas, sauf Rodney bien sûr !, pourvu que lui rentre sain et sauf. Elle s'était laissée aller à ses désirs de femme et avait refoulé ses instincts de chef !

C'est troublé que John vit l'onde bleuté apparaître.

« Ca va ? demanda Rodney.

Mais oui ! Allez on traîne pas ! se reprit le militaire. »

C'est sans un regard pour personne qu'il pénétra dans le vortex. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. Il avait peur de se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'il avait cru percevoir n'étaient en fait que le fruit de son imagination.

9


	73. Chapter 73

**Lol Ow ()**** : Ah, tu fais partie de ceux qui attendent l'action avec impatience ! :p Perso j'aime beaucoup plus la psychologie des personnages. Faire une fic un peu cérébrale qui fait réfléchir…. Enfin, je pense que cette suite pourra te plaire, même si elle est très courte ! Mais mon boulot m'oblige à plus de présence…Le corollaire étant moins de disponibilités pour écrire une fic !**

**Belmene**** : Oui le principal est que Ladon se soit fait dégager ! Il court sur le haricot de tout le monde O_o**

**Chachou35**** : Encore une fois merci ! Encore une heureuse du malheur amoureux dans lequel se retrouve Ladon ! Pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Liz par rapport aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve, le plus délicat dans une fic est de passer au-delà de ce qu'on voit d'habitude sur les personnages. Et celui de Liz n'est pas d'une nature fleur bleue ou romantique (quoique dans « Sunday »…) alors bon, c'est pas simple. Alors si ça vous choque pas qu'elle soit comme ça, tant mieux ! Et donc comme je te l'ai dit par MP : Je n'ai pas pu la mettre le jour suivant hélas….**

**Malgré le surplus de boulot… je tâcherai de vous mettre la fic en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine.**

**Et encore désolée de la « longueur » de ce chapitre :s**

Les deux soleils se levaient à peine, mais la chaleur commençait déjà à se faire sentir.

John lança un regard interrogateur à Rodney.

« La base de données indiquait que des villages, et donc de la vie je vous le rappelle, étaient présents sur la planète. Je pouvais pas deviner que c'était la planète sauna ! »

Le militaire soupira mais ne dit rien. Il fallait simuler la cohésion de son binôme pour les autres Geniis. Il ne devaient pas paraître faibles !

Le militaire jeta un regard aux trois soldats. Ils balayaient les environs des yeux, leurs mains crispées sur leurs armes. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas heureux d'être là.

« Le premier village McKay ?

Il est… à 30 minutes à pieds sud-sud-est.

Très bien. Alors on accélère le pas ! On ne sait pas combien de temps on pourra tenir quand les soleils se lèveront pour de bon ! »

Les trois Geniis grognèrent. Ils avaient compris. Et, pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord. Aucun n'avait l'intention de rester sur cette planète plus que nécessaire.

Le trajet jusqu'au village fut rapide. Même McKay avait allongé le pas sans se plaindre. E2PZ. Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit comme un mantra.

Les premiers murs en terre et boue séchée apparurent enfin.

« Ok, on va faire une croix sur les potentielles découvertes technologiques, marmonna McKay.

Relax, si ça se trouve y'a des autochtones sympas ?

Ah oui j'oubliais, draguer à tout va c'est un objectif à part entière dans une mission chez vous. »

Le regard noir que lui lança le militaire fit rentrer la tête de Rodney dans ses épaules. Ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire… Mais il était un peu stressé et, dans ces cas-là, il fallait qu'il parle.

« Y'a personne dans ce village, lança dédaigneusement un Genii au bout de quelques minutes à observer les lieux.

Non, il a l'air désert, confirma Sheppard. »

Rodney n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il regardait partout autour de lui, se demandant où un peuple possédant une si faible avancée technologique aurait pu cacher un E2PZ. Le scientifique poussa son questionnement jusqu'à se demander s'ils avaient même jamais entendu parler de cet appareil.

Rodney soupira. Et si l'E2PZ n'était pas dans ce village.

« Ok, on se déploie, ordonna John. Vous trois, allez voir si vous arrivez à trouver quelqu'un dans ce patelin, ou un artefact quelconque. »

Les trois Geniis ne prirent même pas la peine de hocher la tête. Ils exécutèrent l'ordre sans broncher.

« La hiérarchie, c'est pas leur truc, commenta Rodney.

Je suis pas leur chef techniquement. Mais ouais…

Vous devriez vous entendre comme larrons en foire dans ce cas, commenta le scientifique.

Vous avez décidé d'être particulièrement horripilant aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Désolé. Mh, on le cherche cet E2PZ ? »

John ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Ca va mieux avec Elizabeth ? »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« On peut se concentrer sur la mission ? »

Sheppard allongea le pas sans même attendre la réponse.

Rodney leva à son tour les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment hermétique aux conversations intimes. De toute façon, il savait ce qui s'était passé. Ou du moins il le sentait. La balle était dans le camp du militaire. Autrement dit…. Non, il préférait ne rien penser. Ca allait le désespérer et Sheppard avait raison. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la mission !

Rien. Dans la trentaine de maisonnettes du village… rien ! Aucune trace de l'E2PZ !

Du moins d'après le rapport des trois Geniis.

« Bon, je vais devoir le sortir.

Je rêve ? s'exclama John en le voyant extirper de son sac à dos un détecteur d'énergie. Vous aviez ce truc depuis le début et c'est que maintenant que vous me le dites ? reprit-il entre ses dents.

Ecoutez, je n'ai pas amené de recharge ! Elle pesait trop lourd ! En plus je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait besoin de ce truc, continua-t-il en désignant l'appareil des yeux. J'ai juste pensé à le prendre au cas où. »

John ne le réprimanda pas d'avantage. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient partis dans l'urgence. Et il avait déjà pensé à emporter le détecteur. C'était toujours mieux que lui, qui n'avait pensé… qu'à elle.

« Alors ?

… rien… non attendez ! Attendez ! C'est très faible…Mais… »

Rodney tourna sur lui-même et avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre… Il accéléra.

John lui emboîta directement le pas.

Les trois Geniis s'entre-regardèrent un moment avant de les suivre, les pieds traînants.

Le cœur battant, McKay suivit la piste que lui indiquait le détecteur.

Le groupe traversa le village, contourna ce qui ressemblait à la place principale et se retrouva tout près de l'enceinte.

Rodney s'arrêta devant un mur.

« Vous êtes sûr que votre appareil fonctionne ? demanda un Genii d'un air presque dédaigneux en regardant le mur en boue et bois.

Bien sûr que oui ! Ca se voit que vous avez pas fait beaucoup de mission, lâcha-t-il en posant une main sur la paroi. »

John aurait dû faire une remarque pour calmer le scientifique, mais le fait était, d'une part qu'il était de son côté pour une fois, et d'autre part…que ce mur l'intriguait. Il pressentait une technologie autrement plus pointue que celle qu'il avait pu découvrir sur cette planète. Tout comme il pressentait les ennuis qui allaient en général de paire avec.

« Là, murmura Rodney, les yeux braqués cette fois sur son ordinateur. Il y a une structure dans le mur. Des ondes m'empêchent de voir sa composition exacte, mais je confirme : il y a un compartiment juste derrière !

Comment on y accède ?

Packs de C4 ? suggéra un soldat en en sortant deux de son sac.

Non mais je rêve ! soupira McKay en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes pas fin vous hein ? »

Le Genii qualifié de « pas fin » fit un pas en direction du scientifique. John s'interposa.

« Ca suffit maintenant. McKay, trouvez un moyen d'accéder au compartiment !

Je pense qu'il faut forer. Ou… mettre un petit explosif. Mais vraiment PETIT.

Je m'en charge. »

Sheppard décortiqua un pack de C4 et en prit une infime partie dans ses doigts avant de la rouler en bouler.

Il la plaça, fit reculer ses hommes et, une seconde plus tard, la fit exploser.

La fumée céda bientôt la place à une cavité. Un objet métallique apparut.

Et, même à moitié dissimulé dans le mur, aucun de ceux présents n'hésita. C'était bien un E2PZ !

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait dans un mur ? s'exclama un des Geniis.

Vous pouvez pas juste vous taire au lieu de poser des questions stupides ? soupira McKay, excédé.

Bon, vous trois, allez… faire un tour, ordonna John. Y'en a qui ont besoin de se concentrer ici. »

Les aliens se crispèrent sur leurs armes. Ce militaire terrien se prenait pour le chef, et ils détestaient ça. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix…. Alors ils prirent congé.

« Merci, murmura Rodney en commençant à gratter la terre pour dégager la source.

Y'a pas de quoi. Je commençais à en avoir marre de me les coltiner, répondit le militaire en aidant au dégagement de l'objet. Vous pensez qu'il est encore chargé ?

Il dégage des ondes. Il reste de l'énergie. Assez pour nous permettre de rentrer… j'espère.

….

John ?

Oui ?

Vous rentrez n'est-ce pas ?

…. Faut voir.

Vous pensez toujours qu'on aura des ennuis c'est ça ?

C'est évident.

….

Mais on est une équipe non ? Si vous rentrez, je rentre. »

Rodney sourit en coin.

John détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans ce genre de « scènes kodack ».

« Bon, voilà. Allez, on y va en douceur, murmura Sheppard. »

C'est avec délicatesse que les deux amis posèrent leurs mains sur l'objet pour le dégager.

A peine l'eurent-ils frôlé….

Ils se volatilisèrent.

La seconde suivante, ils étaient coincés à bord d'un vaisseau qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Un vaisseau ruche…

4


	74. Chapter 75

**Chachou35**** : Alors déjà merci pour ton message ! Ca m'a fait bien plaisir ! Et non je ne risque pas de vous oublier ! Sinon contente que la relation te plaise. Perso c'est un des éléments qui me manquent le plus dans la série. Leur relation un peu vache parfois, mais empli d'un certain respect tout de même. **

**lolOw ()**** : Pour toi qui donne une part aussi importante à l'action, je pense que cette suite va te plaire ! Arriveront-ils à rentrer.. ? Mh mystère !**

Un coup porté en plein estomac. John mit un genou à terre, le souffle coupé, serrant les dents pour ne laisser passer aucun cri.

Ce serait leur faire trop d'honneur.

« Ramenez-le dans sa cellule, siffla la reine Wraith en tournant le dos aux deux gardes encadrant le militaire et amenez-moi l'autre prisonnier !

Non ! Gardez-moi, soupira le colonel, une fois que ses bourreaux l'eurent relevé. »

La reine regagna son trône d'un pas gracieux avant de faire face à son auditoire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, j'ai assez joué avec toi. »

D'un geste, elle donna l'ordre à ses gardes d'emmener loin d'elle le militaire.

Elle avait envie d'un nouveau jouet. Et le bruit courrait dans la galaxie que les Atlantes étaient très distrayants. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent. Mais, pour elle, toute cette histoire s'arrêterait au premier stade. Une fois qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait… elle les tuerait tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

John se débattit. Autant que ses forces le lui permirent. Mais un coup à la base de la nuque l'en dissuada rapidement.

C'est dans un demi-brouillard que Sheppard se sentit jeter dans sa cellule. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Rodney se faire arracher de force du fond de son propre cachot. Le visage dur. Tentant de faire taire sa peur. John aurait voulu le rassurer. Lui enjoindre de tenir. Mais son esprit se déroba. Il plongea dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Oooooooo

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'écria Elizabeth.

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Mckay ont disparu, répéta le soldat genii de mauvaise grâce.

Rapport Kenaï ! ordonna Ladon.

Les terriens nous ont demandé de prendre congé après avoir trouvé l'E2PZ. Nous avons obéi et au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous sommes revenus sur les lieux. Il n'y avait plus personne. Nous avons tenté de les contacter par radio, mais rien.

L'E2PZ était toujours là ? reprit le chef genii.

Oui.

Vous pouvez disposer. »

Les gardes sortirent rapidement du QG.

« Les Anciens ? suggéra Ladon

C'est une hypothèse qui ne faut pas éluder, acquiesça Elizabeth.

Quelles sont les autres ?

Les Wraiths, les Assurans, pour ne citer qu'eux. »

Le silence régna un moment.

« Je ne vois qu'une solution…

Ladon ! Non.

Elizabeth…

Je ne peux pas vous demander d'organiser une mission de sauvetage pour mes hommes ! Pas encore.

Ecoutez-moi. Je sais que je ne vous dois plus rien. C'est juste une question d'honneur. Un devoir que je dois à moi-même. Ainsi qu'au colonel et au docteur. Je ne laisserai plus un homme derrière. Même si ce n'est un des miens.

…

J'ai une dette. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre, reprit Elizabeth.

Je le sais.

Vous pensez aussi que c'est un piège ?

C'est très probable, concéda Ladon.

Vous y aller tête baissée…

Si nous avons affaire aux Wraiths, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Pas de vous. Je veux que vous restiez là. En cas de problème, vous serez à la hauteur pour défendre les derniers qui ne sont pas encore partis. »

Elizabeth apprécia qu'il ne lui demande pas de se reposer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Elle avait besoin d'être utile. Il l'avait compris.

La mission de sauvetage s'organisa rapidement. Ladon ordonna aux gardes qui avaient escorté les deux terriens de le suivre. Les généraux genii ayant été envoyés, sans se faire prier, sur la seconde planète, Ladon put organiser sa mission avec plus de facilité. Armement, technologies marchandées, protection, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

Moins de cinq heures après l'enlèvement des Atlantes, le groupe de sauvetage franchissait la porte, sous le regard anxieux d'Elizabeth. Cette angoisse au départ d'une mission… cette angoisse qui posait un poids sur le cœur et l'estomac… Cette angoisse qui l'immobilisait pendant plusieurs secondes après la fermeture du vortex…. C'était la seule chose de sa vie d'avant qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté….

Ooooooo

John eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Un liquide poisseux collait ses paupières. Le même qui desséchait ses lèvres. Le même qui coulait de ses plaies. Le militaire se retourna sur le dos et parvint, au prix d'un gros, à s'adosser au mur de sa cellule. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Etaient-ils toujours dans la galaxie de Pégase ? Le militaire tourna la tête vers la cellule voisine.

« Rodney… »

Ses poumons étaient douloureux. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir. Cassées… ? Non.

« Rodney, répéta John avec un peu plus de force.

Mh ? »

Sheppard soupira.

« Ca va ?

Quelle question ! grogna le Canadien. »

Le colonel esquissa un sourire. Ca n'allait pas si mal.

« Et vous ?

La pêche. »

Rodney ne dit rien. Il était en vie... ce qui était presqu'un exploit s'il en jugeait l'état dans lequel il était revenu.

« Comment on sort ? reprit le scientifique en rampant vers la toile organique séparant les espaces confinés.

Je me penche sur la question depuis qu'on est là.

Et ?

Et quand mon crâne arrêtera de jouer la samba… mh ! Je vous répondrai.

Vous pensez qu'on viendra nous chercher ? reprit le Canadien après un moment de silence.

…Je ne compterai pas trop sur les Geniis si j'étais vous… Rodney ?

Oui ?

Ca a été ?

Comme sur des roulettes ! »

John sourit et se dit que ce Canadien s'était endurci depuis six ans. C'était presque… non... C'était un vrai soldat. Et c'est d'un homme qui savait garder son sang froid dont il avait besoin en ce moment précis.

L'esprit du militaire commença à s'activer.

Seuls. Vaisseau ruche. Peut-être en hyper espace. Peu de chances d'être secourus. Conclusion : ne compter sur personne d'autres qu'eux.

Il fallait maintenant trouver une faille.

Le militaire tâcha de se remémorer les plans des autres vaisseaux qu'il avait pu se forger en esprit lors de ses différentes missions. Ils se trouvaient dans les cellules qui se situaient… il fronça les sourcils et fit un effort de mémoire… Dans le flanc droit du vaisseau… à mi-chemin entre le poste de pilotage et les hangars de darths… mais assez près de la salle du trône... et donc des quartiers des gardes personnels de la reine. Et il y en avait une tripotée !

Sheppard se passa la main sur le front. Une plaie. Deux à trois centimètres de long sur un de large. Douloureux… mais pas grave.

Une image s'insinua dans son esprit. Teyla. Ronon… il était mieux loti que ses amis ! Il leur devait de revenir !

Elizabeth… Elle lui avait ordonné de rentrer. Ses mots avaient été durs, mais ses yeux, eux, avait supplié. Il avait eu l'occasion de se lancer. Et maintenant… et merde ! Il n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir ! Et si Rodney avait raison... ? Non, Rodney avait raison ! Un mot d'elle… un baiser… un vrai, un donné de son plein gré et dont elle se serait souvenu… l'aurait aidé. Il aurait pu s'y raccrocher… Bon sang… Comment avait-il pu être aussi con ! Se lier, s'aimer… C'est cela qui l'avait fait tenir toutes ces années ! Il s'était privé du lien le plus fort pendant tant de temps. Pour des raisons qui lui semblaient à présent tellement dérisoires, futiles… immatures ! Il avait foiré une partie de sa vie. On lui offrait une chance de rédemption. Sur un plateau d'argent ! Une nouvelle vision du futur s'ouvrait à lui. Un futur moins sombre, presque clair. Comme ces rêves nimbés d'un halo doré. Un avenir peut-être pas sans danger, mais au moins plus serein. Un futur fort, carré. Plus mature.

Avec elle.

John se releva. S'il voulait avoir une chance, il fallait déjà qu'il sorte de là. Qu'ils sortent de là tous les deux !

« Allez McKay, on se lève ! »

Un grognement.

« Ils ont mon ordinateur. »

Problème ! Gros problème !

« Vous ave quoi dedans ?

Presque tout.

Les adresses ?

Oui.

Toutes ?

… oui.

Dites-moi que vous avez un mot de passe.

Trois, dont un vocal.

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit sur votre paranoïa.

Quelle paranoïa ?

Rien, rien. Vous avez un truc pointu sur vous ?

Un os qui essaye de sortir. Attendez encore un peu et vous l'aurez.

Ok… »

Sheppard fouilla ses poches. Rien.

Du bruit dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas. Un regard entre les deux hommes. Ils s'allongèrent au sol et fermèrent les yeux. Les prendre par surprise. C'était leur seule chance.

La grille organique s'ouvrit. L'intrus s'approcha du militaire.

John attendit que son assaillant porte la main à son épaule pour lui tordre le bras.

« Colonel ! pesta une voix étouffée. »

John cessa immédiatement sa torsion.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le militaire, éberlué.

On vient vous sauver, répondit Ladon le plus naturellement du monde. »

Sheppard n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Lui ? Mais son esprit stratégique reprit rapidement le dessus.

« Le vaisseau n'est pas en hyper espace ?

A priori non.

Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

On a été… »

Une alarme tonitruante résonna.

« Vous alliez dire discrets ?

Ce n'est pas le moment d'ironiser colonel ! Il faut partir !

Sheppard, l'ordinateur ! lui rappela un Rodney traîné hors de sa cellule par deux des trois gardes présents aux côtés de Ladon.

Quel ordinateur ?

Les Wraiths ont toutes les informations confidentielles d'Atlantis.

On n'a pas le temps ! grogna un des soldats.

Kenaï a raison. Il n'y a qu'une solution.

Non ! s'égosilla Rodney.

Vous n'avez pas de sauvegarde ?

Si, mais…

Alors c'est dit! trancha John. On fait péter ce vaisseau ! »

Un tir frôla McKay et deux gardes.

« Et on se tire maintenant ! »

Les cinq hommes, armes en main, déambulèrent dans les corridors.

« Vous avez des packs de C4 ? demanda John, les dents serrées par la douleur.

J'ai mieux, lança Ladon.

Plan ?

J'ai posé une charge à un endroit stratégique. Il suffit de la déclencher une fois loin du vaisseau.

Ca me va.

Plus vite ! supplia Rodney, sentant les tirs se rapprocher. »

John, le regard brumeux, guida le groupe jusqu'au hangar abritant les darths. Les gardes les frôlèrent plus d'une fois, mais ne les touchèrent jamais.

C'est avec une chance digne des équipes SG que les cinq hommes laissèrent des cadavres sur leur passage et purent atteindre un darth….

…. au moment même où un escadron revenait à bord du vaisseau.

En une minute, les Atlantes et les Geniis furent encerclés.

Cinq contre une douzaine.

« Montez à bord ! cria Ladon en déclenchant l'offensive, tuant en quelques secondes trois Wraiths d'un coup. »

John fut propulsé contre la paroi du darth, tout comme Rodney.

« Ladon !

John montez ! hurla le chef Genii, couvrant les bruits de tirs. »

Le moment d'attention qu'il porta à Sheppard lui fut fatal. Un tir l'atteignit en pleine poitrine.

Il s'effondra.

John rampa plus qu'il ne courut, jusqu'à lui.

« McKay couvrez-nous ! »

En puisant dans ses forces déclinantes, Rodney s'exécuta, venant en aide aux soldats qui se débattraient tant bien que mal avec leurs ennemis.

« Ladon, tenez le coup ok ?

Allez-vous en ! ordonna-t-il en tendant la commande de la charge au terrien.

Bien sûr ! On ne laisse personne derrière !

Il faudra bien et vous le savez. Cette fois vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, siffla Ladon avant de tousser et de cracher du sang. »

John l'observait, ne sachant comme tout cela était arrivé. Si vite. Il n'avait pas réagi, rien fait. Il était lent, tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas les aider. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il le savait.

« Quitte à faire dans le mélodramatique… prenez soin d'elle, sourit faiblement le Genii.

Quoi ?

Elizabeth. Aimez-la comme elle le mérite. C'est… mhh ! Femme exceptionnelle. »

Ces paroles troublèrent le militaire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cet homme apte à une quelconque empathie.

« Bon sang Sheppard, elle vous aime.

Sheppard, il faut y aller ! Maintenant, cria Rodney, tenant ses côtes d'une main, une arme de l'autre. »

Un dernier regard, un dernier hochement de tête en direction de Ladon, et John se remit debout. Il grimpa aussi vite que possible à bord du darth, sentant deux tirs le frôler.

Une fois calé sur le siège du pilote, il fit appel à ses forces et sa mémoire pour démarrer l'engin.

Quelques seconds suffirent pour faire décoller le vaisseau wraith.

Quelques secondes de trop.

Un des Geniis tomba à terre.

John aspira les deux restant, McKay et Ladon puis décolla.

Il vola en évitant les tirs des Wraiths qui les bombardaient de tous les côtés.

Enfin l'espace.

Enfin le vide.

Et une fois suffisamment éloigné….

L'explosion.

6


	75. Chapter 75bis

**Chachou35**** : Oui c'était le chapitre action :p. Je sais qu'on ne porte par Ladon dans notre cœur, mais pour la dernière, j'ai voulu qu'on le voit sous un jour un peu appréciable. Et oui pas de souci, ils vont rentrer. Bon maintenant quel sera leur accueil sur Terre… mhh**

**lolOw ()**** : Ah ben oui étrange, pour les autres ça leur a pas posé de souci :s ?Enfin bon l'important c'est que tu aies réussi à poste :d. Et oui Rodney a bien changé. Je pense que ça suit bien le changement entrepris jusqu'à la saison5. Pour ce qui est du conseil donné par Ladon.. mhh on va voir si John l'a suivi ).**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Sachant que je pense que cette fic va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Peut-être encore 4 ou 5 suites…**

« Plus vite ! grogna Ronon.

Le sol est très irrégulier. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous voir basculer.

Prenez-le, rétorqua Teyla en fusillant du regard l'infirmière genii assignée à Ronon et qui poussait avec une prudence qui lui paraissait exagérée le fauteuil du Satédien. »

La jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années soupira et accéléra le mouvement. Sa collègue l'imita.

Cela n'allait pas assez vite pour les Pégasiens.

Ils prirent néanmoins leur mal en patience.

Après tout, leurs amis n'étaient pas seuls dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient sauvés.

Elizabeth était installée entre les deux lits.

A sa droite, John Sheppard, le plus têtu et irresponsable, trompe-la-mort….courageux, déterminé et intrépide des militaires qu'elle connaissait.

A sa gauche, Rodney McKay, le scientifique le plus doué qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers le colonel. Elle lui en voulait ! Il lui avait pourtant semblé être claire dans ses ordres ! Revenez…. Elle aurait dû préciser sain et sauf et sans se faire torturer ! Il fallait toujours aller au bout des choses avec lui !

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer.

Il était revenu.

C'était finalement tout ce qui importait…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laisser passer les fauteuils de Teyla et Ronon.

D'un regard, les deux Pégasiens intimèrent à leurs infirmières de disposer.

D'un coup de roulettes vif, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des lits de leurs amis.

Elizabeth leur adressa un faible sourire.

« Comment vont-ils ? demanda Teyla.

Leur état est stationnaire. »

Les regards des trois amis passèrent d'un patient à l'autre.

C'était presqu'un miracle s'ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

Le darth, l'adresse, l'arrivée…

Le quasi crash du vaisseau.

Les corps déposés sur le sol.

Rodney, Ladon et deux soldats… deux soldats sur trois.

Ladon… Elizabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer. Son corps était revenu. Son âme elle, s'en était allée depuis bien longtemps.

Il avait risqué sa vie.

Il avait tenu à ses principes.

Jusqu'à la mort.

Il avait sauvé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle ne s'en cachait plus. A quoi bon. Elle était fatiguée de se mentir.

Fatiguée du même scénario qui se répétait à chaque fois.

Il partait, elle avait peur.

Il était blessé, elle cessait de vivre.

Il se remettait, elle souriait de nouveau.

Il rencontrait une fille, elle souffrait.

Teyla donna un léger coup de coude à Ronon.

« Nous allons vous laisser.

Non, restez. C'est à moi de partir. Prévenez-moi quand ils reviendront à eux.

Comptez sur nous. »

Un dernier sourire et l'ex-leader s'en alla.

Elle avait des choses à régler.

Des choses pas forcément agréables…

oooooooooooo

La nouvelle s'était répandue sur la planète genii comme une traînée de poudre.

Traînée qui n'avait eu à franchir qu'une porte pour s'étendre à la planète alpha…

Nouvelle qui n'avait pas tardé à arriver aux oreilles de généraux genii.

C'est donc sans surprise que, quelques heures après le retour de l'expédition, Elizabeth vit arriver droit sur elle un groupe de militaires.

Si une métaphore animalière avait été de mise à ce moment précis, le docteur Weir aurait revêtu le costume de la gazelle et les généraux celui des lions assoiffés de sang.

Plus rien ne protégeait les Atlantes de l'animosité du gouvernement pégasien.

Sauf peut-être les traités conclus il y a un moment.

Bouts de papiers si fragiles en cet instant.

« C'est tout bonnement inacceptable ! rugit le militaire qui avait prit la tête du cortège.

Vous avez été trop loin cette fois ! gronda un autre en se plantant devant Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme observa la dizaine de généraux qui lui faisait actuellement face.

Ils ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Elle en avait vu d'autre.

« Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenter toutes mes condoléances pour ces deux pertes tragiques. Vous avez perdu deux soldats courageux. Un chef irremplaçable et…

Epargnez-nous vos faux-semblants docteur ! lança avec mépris l'un des généraux.

Et dites-nous précisément ce qui s'est passé ! exigea un second. »

Elizabeth maîtrisa ses nerfs. Elle allait gérer cette crise seule, mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

John…

Oooooooooooooooooo

« Elizabeth…. »

Teyla et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard.

Soulagés.

L'Athosienne se pencha au chevet du colonel Sheppard.

« John ?

Mhh »

C'est avec un mal de tête carabiné que Sheppard ouvrit les yeux.

Sa vision mit un moment à se faire nette.

« Teyla ?

John, allez-y doucement. Tout va bien. »

Le regard du militaire passa de la jeune femme à Ronon.

« Comment vous allez ?

C'est plutôt à nous de vous demander ça, grogna le Satédien. »

John fronça les sourcils, la bouche pâteuse, et tourna la tête vers le lit à sa gauche.

« McKay ?

Il dort encore, l' informa Teyla d'une voix douce. »

John ne dit rien.

Il était en vie. C'est tout ce qui importait.

« Elizabeth est restée à votre chevet depuis votre retour, continua l'Athosienne. »

John ferma les yeux.

Elle était restée.

Il aurait aimé la voir…

Maintenant il était prêt !

« E2PZ… »

Les regards convergèrent vers le scientifique qui bougeait dans son sommeil.

Un sourire éclaira les trois visages.

Il était sur la voie de la guérison !

« L'E2PZ, murmura John.

Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Oui ! Mais on l'a pas. »

Le colonel grimaça. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

Mais c'est surtout son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup.

« Il est resté là-bas ? demanda Ronon.

C'était le plan.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

On s'est fait… mhh catapulter dans le vaisseau ruche. On l'a fait… exploser. On espère pouvoir... reprendre l'E2PZ.

Sans mon ordi, chuchota Rodney à présent réveillé, abattu, et légèrement énervé.

Oui, ça va… désolé.

Facile à dire ! C'est pas le vôtre, marmonna le scientifique. »

Teyla leva les yeux au ciel.

« On va vous laisser, annonça Ronon qui n'avait aucune envie de rester là à compter les points.

Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Un verre d'eau, se plaignit Rodney.

Vous avez une carafe sur la commode, grogna John. »

Le Satédien fit un signe de tête à Teyla.

D'un commun accord, ils firent demi-tour et regagnèrent la porte.

Leurs amis allaient se remettre… C'était bien parti.

Oooooooooooo

Elizabeth regagna la maison qui lui avait été attribuée.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'adossa au mur froid.

Elle avait mis toute son habilité pour calmer le jeu avec ces Geniis.

Résultat : ils avaient trois jours pour s'organiser et quitter la planète. Quant aux relations diplomatiques, elles étaient gelées pour une durée indéterminée.

Ce qui était finalement un moindre mal….

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter.

« Teyla ? Ils sont réveillés ?

Oui.

Comment vont-ils ?

Si j'en juge par la joute verbale qui s'engageait lorsque nous sommes partis, je dirais plutôt bien.

Très bien…Comment vous sentez-vous ? reprit Elizabeth en avisant l'absence de fauteuil roulant auprès de son amie.

Mieux. Vraiment. Mes plaies cicatrisent plus vite que je ne l'aurais espéré.

J'en suis heureuse.

Elizabeth, vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… fatiguée.»

Elizabeth hésita. Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé Pas maintenant. Il serait toujours temps dans trois jours.

« Ca va. C'est juste… les circonstances. Tout ce qui arrive. »

L'Athosienne hocha la tête.

Son amie ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Il est prêt, se contenta de dire la Pégasienne avant de tourner les talons. »

Elizabeth la regarda s'éloigner.

Tout le monde semblait au courant.

Pourquoi se cacher encore ?

Tout le monde semblait au courant…

L'ex-leader sentit ses jambes trembler et dut s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se tenait heureusement à côté d'elle.

Tout le monde était au courant…

Ooooo

Le soleil s'était couché depuis maintenant une bonne heure…

… et toujours aucun signe d'Elizabeth.

John commençait à se poser des questions.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue le voir. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir ramené Ladon? Ou bien lui tenait-elle rigueur de l'état de Rodney ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait encore affaiblie ? Est-ce qu'elle avait eu des démêlées avec le gouvernement genii ? Il ne savait pas ! Et c'était bien ça qui le stressait. L'incertitude !

Il se retourna dans son lit.

Il grimaça.

De douleur ?

Non, pas vraiment. Le calmant qu'on lui avait administré faisait encore effet.

Le fait était … qu'il avait faim.

Le fait était… qu'on ne les avait pas nourris depuis leur arrivée.

Ce qui faisait penser au colonel que les choses s'étaient mal déroulées avec ces teigneux de Genii qui devaient maintenant avoir pris le pouvoir. Elle avait été seule pour gérer la crise. Encore une fois ! Il n'avait pas été là. Encore une fois.

La porte s'ouvrit. Enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir demander un petit quelque chose pour se caler l'estomac !

La personne se fit attendre.

Mais lorsqu'elle apparut dans la lueur de la chandelle, la faim du militaire se dissipa en un instant.

« Bonsoir, murmura Elizabeth.

Bonsoir… »

C'était le moment.

Ils le savaient tous les deux….

Mais qui oserait… ?

5


	76. Chapter 76

**Belmene**** : Oui je suis sadique. Je pourrais m'en excuser mais… allez, avouez que vous aimez :p.**

**Chachou35**** : J'adore l'expression lol. Pour le retour sur terre, je suis moi-même en train de revoir mes plans…. Mouhahha…. Hum.**

**Alia21**** : Bonjour à toi nouvelle lectrice ! Alors oui ça fait pas mal de temps maintenant que cette fic est en route. Plus d'un an… C'est personnellement ma plus longue... Donc ravie d'avoir encore des gens qui comment dessus ! Et de nouveaux qui viennent rejoindre les rangs ! Pour les fics je compte effectivement en écrire une autre après celle-là (hum, c'est pas la seule que j'ai écrite, je précise :p). J'espère que tu seras encore là ! :d**

**Lol Ow ()**** : Pour le calme, tu n'as pas fini. Et une longue scène une ! En tout cas je pense que ça te plaira.**

**Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous !**

Elizabeth cessa provisoirement de respirer. Ses mains devenaient moites, son cœur s'emballait, ses pensées se brouillaient. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi mal à l'aise, c'était au lycée. Quand le garçon qu'elle appréciait en secret posait ses yeux sur elle. Ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Comme maintenant.

Et c'est bien ça qu'elle redoutait depuis tout ce temps. De perdre ses moyens, de ne plus être elle-même. A ce moment précis, elle se rendit compte que sa relation avec Simon n'avait été qu'une vaste comédie. Comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait envers John, les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés pour cet homme n'étaient rien.

Sheppard observait la femme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Les doigts entrelacés, elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil. D'un coup d'œil, il engloba sa silhouette. Si frêle, si menue. Et pourtant si forte ! Cette force tranquille avait fini par le charmer. Elle était différente des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées depuis son divorce. Même de Nancy. Elle était différente de toutes les autres. Il songea un bref moment à Simon. Comment avait-il pu la laisser ? Comment n'avait-il pas eu le courage de l'attendre ? Il balaya ces questions de son esprit. Il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Parce que c'était là.

Parce que c'était maintenant.

D'un même regard, les deux Terriens avisèrent le scientifique. Il dormait à poings fermés. Mais John ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

« Ca vous ennuierait qu'on aille dehors ? McKay est resté à côté de moi tout la journée, j'ai besoin de renouveler l'air de mes poumons. »

Elizabeth acquiesça d'un sourire. Il plaisantait. Signe que lui aussi été stressé. Egoïstement, elle se sentit mieux. Sans un mot, elle présenta le fauteuil roulant au chevet du militaire.

John grimaça mais se rendit à l'évidence. Il en avait besoin. Alors…

Elizabeth fut surprise de la bonne volonté dont témoignait le militaire. Elle l'avait connu autrement plus retord. Il faisait un effort. Pour elle. Elle le pressentait.

John garda pour lui ses tiraillements de douleur et s'installa sur son siège.

Lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent, Rodney grogna. Il avait loupé la meilleure partie de l'aventure, exception faite de la découverte de l'E2PZ… qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à récupérer !

L'air frais fit du bien à John et Elizabeth. Les idées plus claires, c'est plus sereins qu'ils gagnèrent la lisière de la forêt, endroit calme, loin des regards, à présent hostiles, des Geniis, et propice aux aveux nocturnes d'âmes sœurs tourmentées.

Le bruissement du vent dans les ramures murmura à chacun de se lancer.

Deux voix s'entrechoquèrent.

« Je tiens à vous. »

Un silence profond s'ensuivit. Allégé.

Les cœurs battirent… un poids s'ôta. Enorme. Incommensurable. Monumental. Inconcevable.

John s'humecta les lèvres et détourna les yeux. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'intensité ! Comme si elle avait attendu ces quelques mots des années durant. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Comme lui à vrai dire. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Même si ce n'était qu'une première étape.

Mais la plus importante.

Elizabeth sourit. Soulagement, joie, amusement. Tous ces sentiments qu'il savait si bien déclencher en elle, étaient à présent amplifiés.

Elle renaissait.

C'est la jeune femme qui rompit l'instant.

Un pas, puis un autre.

Elle s'accroupit à hauteur du militaire. Il n'en fallut pas plus à John pour réagir. Il n'avait plus envie d'hésiter. Il lui ouvrit la paume de la main. Elizabeth y glissa la main.

Il referma la sienne.

Un nouveau bien-être et une nouvelle chaleur s'emparèrent d'eux. Une sensation qu'ils savourèrent. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait brûler les étapes. Ils avaient assez attendu pour se payer ce luxe.

John porta lentement leurs mains à ses lèvres. C'est sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux qu'il embrassa la sienne.

Elle frissonna mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle allait tenter quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus voulu connaître depuis un moment maintenant. Par peur. Par devoir. Elle voulait se laisser aller.

De sa main libre, John redressa le menton de la femme qu'il tenait enfin si près de lui.

Il se pencha.

Il l'embrassa.

Pour de bon ! Sincèrement. Sans excuse. Une décharge électrique les parcourut. Une de celles dont leur mère leur parlait parfois. Une de celles que chacun d'eux avait peu à peu reléguées au rang d'idéal, de quasi légende.

Les doigts se mêlèrent. Les lèvres s'explorèrent.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues secondes que les deux atlantes se séparèrent. Les lèvres rougies. Le cœur battant.

Apaisés.

John ouvrit la bouche, mais ne prononça aucun mot. C'était le genre de moment gênant dont il se tirait généralement par une pirouette. Un trait d'humour. Oui, mais voilà. Cette fois, rien ne lui venait. Etrangement, il en fut heureux. Cela prouvait qu'il avait eu raison. Raison de se lancer. Raison de lui avouer.

Elizabeth réfléchit enfin. Ils avaient franchi un cap. Et maintenant ? Tellement de scenarii lui traversèrent l'esprit.

« Pourquoi avoir autant attendu ? demanda John d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Je… te retourne la question, lui sourit-elle timidement.

Le devoir, la hiérarchie…la lâcheté. »

Elizabeth l'observa, un moment interdite.

Le militaire attendait sa réaction. Il s'était dévoilé un peu plus encore. Il n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir. Il avait été franc.

« Et toi alors ? demanda John, nerveux.

Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. En plus… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta là. Elle ne voulait pas le vexer.

« En plus ? l'encouragea le colonel.

Je te voyais aller d'une femme à l'autre. Sans te fixer. Je me disais que si je prenais les devants, je ne serais qu'une conquête de plus. »

Elizabeth reprit sa respiration. Le militaire la laissa continuer.

« J'avais déjà souffert avec Simon qui était censé être un homme moins…enfin plus...

Sérieux ? l'aida le colonel.

Oui.

Je comprends. Je sais aussi que ma vie privée était pas mal dissolue. Même quand j'ai commencé à ressentir, John prit une grande inspiration, des choses pour toi. Mais tu paraissais tellement inaccessible.

Inaccessible ? Hautaine ? Snob ?

La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai cherché pendant près d'un an.

Je l'avais deviné. »

John baissa les yeux et reprit.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un civil pouvait gérer une expédition de ce genre.

Et qui plus est, une femme, je me trompe ?

Non, c'est vrai, avoua Sheppard en relevant les yeux pour affronter son regard. Mais je me suis trompé.

Tu l'avoues enfin. »

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le détendit un peu. Elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tu es le meilleur chef que l'expédition ait connu.

Le colonel Carter et Woolsey…

… étaient bons. Je ne le nie pas. Mais tu apportais quelque chose que les équipes n'ont pas retrouvé par la suite.

Les équipes ?

Tu n'as pas idée de l'impact que tu as eu sur le personnel. Tu étais là pour eux. Civils ou militaires. Quand tu as disparu. Quand je t'ai laissé… »

Sa gorge se noua à ce souvenir.

« John. Je t'ai ordonné de partir.

Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne m'en suis pas voulu. Pas un ! »

Elizabeth pressa sa main dans la sienne. Elle le savait. Elle le croyait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux.

« J'ai souvent pensé à vous tu sais. A vous tous. Toutes les équipes. Et à la tienne en particulier. Je me suis battue pour ne pas perdre espoir parce que je savais que vous essaieriez … je savais que tu essaierais !

Tu as trop confiance en mes capacités. Sans McKay, on ne serait pas là.

C'est toujours comme ça que vous avez fonctionné John. Tu donnes l'impulsion, Ronon te suit. Teyla te tempère et Rodney vous donne les solutions aux problèmes pratiques. Au final, vos missions sont menées à terme.

Il était hors de question que celle-ci déroge à la règle. «

Le regard déterminé du militaire fit frissonner l'ex-dirigeante. C'est sa force qui l'avait toujours attirée. Cette aura qui le rendait impressionnant. Même en fauteuil roulant.

Un bruissement ténu se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Une pluie fine tombait sur la ramure des arbres.

« Il faudrait rentrer avant que ça ne se transforme en pluie torrentielle, suggéra Elizabeth en se redressant.

Oui, allez on y va. »

John lâcha à contre cœur la main de la jeune femme.

C'est avec un sentiment de bien-être et d'excitation que les atlantes regagnèrent rapidement le camp genii. A la demande de John, Elizabeth le conduisit dans la petite maison qui avait été attribuée à la Terrienne.

Une fois à l'abri de ce lieu intime, une pseudo-gêne s'installa de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu m'autoriserais à utiliser ta salle-de-bain ? demanda Jon que le tutoiement troublait toujours.

Oui, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as besoin de moi ?

Non, ça va aller.

Bien. »

Elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas seul. Elle savait aussi qu'insister risquerait de le braquer. Elle attendrait donc.

Le militaire ferma la porte de la salle d'eau et soupira, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Ils avaient mis au clair leurs sentiments Il avait toujours été gêné par ces moments. Mais il se surprit à penser qu'avec elle, cela avait été plus naturel.

Le colonel jeta un regard vers la porte et posa sa main sur le bois frais. Elle était de l'autre côté. Et le fait que leur relation ait changé ne supprimait pas le désir de l'avoir près de lui.

Au contraire. Il avait envie de lui dire de le rejoindre, et… le militaire rougit aux pensées peu catholiques qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il était trop tôt pour envisager ce genre de situation. Et puis il lui faudrait retrouver l'usage plein et entier de ces facultés avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit de… concret.

Le militaire entreprit de se déshabiller. Objectif : se mettre les idées claires !

Elizabeth fixait la porte depuis qu'il était entré. Elle se sentait changée. Elle se sentait...elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas analyser. Maintenant, elle voulait juste vivre. Elle avisa le lit et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'avait pas toujours résisté à ce type de flashs. S'était toujours obligée à chasser. Maintenant qu'elle avait baissé ses résistances, elle se découvrait des désirs insoupçonnés. Dormirait-il ici ce soir ? Non, il fallait qu'il se repose à l'infirmerie. Les lits étaient adaptés et il serait avec ses amis. Cet éloignement serait sans doute bénéfique à la réflexion de chacun.

Un juron étouffé la tira de ses pensées. Elle vint coller son oreille à la porte de la salle-de-bain.

« John ?

Ca va, répondit le militaire grimaçant.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Oui.

Très bien. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. Il était fier. C'est ce trait de caractère qui l'avait fait sourire au départ. Il était comme elle après tout. A présent, elle aurait aimé, non pas qu'il se repose sur elle, mais qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour l'aider. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur. Leur changement d'état datait de moins d'une heure !

Elizabeth se rendit à l'une des fenêtres. La pluie battait son plein. Mais une idée plus sombre lui vint. Ils avaient trois jours pour partir. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, évidemment. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour ses hommes. Seraient-ils en état de voyager ? Egoïstement, ses pensées voguèrent vers l'homme qu'elle entendait se démener à quelques mètres d'elle. Serait-il en était de franchir la porte avec tout ce que cela impliquait ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela impliquait au juste pour lui ? Pour eux tous ? Une angoisse sourde s'empara d'Elizabeth. Ils avaient tant risqué. Leur vie, leur poste. Teyla, Ronon…, maintenant que Torren était avec eux, voudraient-ils repartir ? Ils n'avaient plus aucune obligation. Mise à part que John était garant d'eux. Repartiraient-ils pour lui? Rodney… il ne pouvait pas être inquiété en tant que militaire, mais pouvait-il perdre son poste sur la cité ? Elle n'en savait tout bonnement rien. Et John… c'est celui qui risquait le plus dans l'histoire. L'armée lui ferait payer cher. Vol de matériel, possibilité d'avoir révélé des informations capitales à l'ennemi, dont les coordonnées de la Terre. Seul ce qu'il pouvait espérer rapporter de la mission pourrait le sauver ! Mais finalement, que ramenaient-ils à part elle ? Elizabeth inspira. Il faudra qu'elle fasse appel à toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait emmagasinées depuis sa disparition pour espérer lui éviter la cour martiale. Elle était son seul espoir. Cette pensée ne l'aida pas à retrouver la sérénité.

« Elizabeth ? »

Le ton dénotant d'un énervement maîtrisé fit réagir la jeune femme.

La porte s'entre-ouvrit.

« Tu as changé d'avis ?

Ben il le faut bien ! grogna le colonel, peu amène. »

Elizabeth contourna le fauteuil. Il était torse nu, et en pantalon.

« La prochaine fois que les Wraiths nous torturent, je leur demande d'épargner les genoux et les côtes. Franchement, ils se rendent pas compte à quel point ces parties du corps sont utiles. S'enfuir, faire un footing, prendre un bain. Bien que je doute qu'ils soient familiers avec la notion d'hygiène corporelle.

C'est fini, lui annonça une voix douce, stoppant sa tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. «

Le militaire remarqua alors que son pantalon jonchait le sol. Il était à présent… en boxer.

« Oh…

Un coup de main pour rejoindre la baignoire ?

Non ça ira.

John ! Je sais, ce n'est pas évident, mais range ton égo ! »

Le ton strict d'Elizabeth changeait d'avec quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce ton qu'elle utilisait pour se faire obéir de ses hommes. Etait-il encore l'un de ses hommes ? Etait-il plus ? Comment allaient-ils afficher leur relation en public ? L'afficheraient-ils ? Si oui quand ? Ces questions bombardèrent son esprit tandis qu'Elizabeth l'installait dans la baignoire.

« Merci, murmura-t-il en lui jetant un bref regard.

Je crois que je vais te laisser. Je vais aller reprendre Torren. Teyla a sans doute envie de se reposer.

Ok. »

La jeune femme hésita, mais finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle ressentait un nouveau besoin maintenant. Celui d'être près de lui et de rattraper le temps perdu à se chercher. Ce besoin lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait maintenant dépendante. Elle se redressa et sortit rapidement, laissant un Sheppard médusé.

6


	77. Chapter 77

**Chachou35**** : Ouiii enfin ensemble ! Pas trop tôt je sais O_o lol Et en effet, il reste du chemin à faire. Pour le moment, un autre sujet préoccupe : le départ… ou non. Ah ha… **

**Alia21**** : Oui, je sais, j'ai mis le temps lol. Mais c'est enfin fait ! J'aime tes idées lol. Mais non ils ne vont pas mourir d'une maladie incurable ou autre. Ils ont déjà tous bien donné je trouve. Concernant mes autres fics, je suis bien d'accord : le style a changé ! Et je suis contente que tu juges que c'est en mieux ! Pour ce qui est des fics, j'avoue aussi être particulièrement attachée à Renaissance :p (PS : Ne me faites pas trop de compliments, je crame une chemise à chaque fois -_-).**

**Belmene**** : Oui ils sont encore réservés. Disons que le parcours de chacun fait qu'ils ont du mal à faire confiance. Mais ça va s'arranger, pas de panique lol.**

**lolOw ()**** : Je vois un soulagement dans ton com O_o lol **

**Et maintenant… la suite !**

Teyla réfléchissait au retour sur Terre. Une fois la mission de sauvetage menée à bien, son esprit avait pu se pencher sur son propre cas. Elle avait retrouvé son fils. Elle avait découvert un homme qui tenait à elle. En un mot, elle avait réussi à reconstituer une : famille. Et, elle le savait, cette famille serait en mauvaise posture s'ils décidaient de revenir sur Terre. Plus que tout, elle craignait pour Torren. Les Terriens étaient censés être des alliés, mais l'attitude de leurs généraux tranchait du tout au tout avec celle des Atlantes qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Sans être de la méfiance, ce que la jeune femme ressentait à l'égard de sa planète d'accueil n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec une reconnaissance sans bornes.

L'Athosienne ferma les yeux et laissa le vent caresser son visage. Cette décision ne lui appartenait pas dans son entier. C'est pourquoi elle avait consulté Ronon. Et ils avaient abouti à un accord….

Elle soupira. Il n'était plus temps de ressasser cette décision. Pour l'heure, une autre question requerrait son attention.

« Teyla, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout !

Elizabeth. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

L'ex-dirigeante observa son amie. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mieux. Cette perspective lui redonna le moral.

« Tout le monde est là ?

Oui, nous n'attendons plus que vous. »

Teyla suivit Elizabeth jusqu'à sa maison. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle remarqua l'étroitesse de la pièce. John et Rodney étaient assis sur le lit, Ronon occupait la place centrale, autant dire la moitié de l'espace, et Torren était sagement assis sur la grande table, en train de jouer avec une sorte de marionnette en chiffon que lui avait confectionnée Katalia avant de partir. Elizabeth, quant à elle, vint prendre place à côté de John. Le militaire sentit de nouveau les fourmillements qui avaient déserté son estomac depuis la veille.

Après un silence qu'Elizabeth savoura à sa juste mesure tant il lui rappelait ses plus précieuses années au sein de l'expédition, elle prit la parole.

« Avant toute chose, je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureuse de vous voir tous ici, sains et saufs. »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche, mais John lui donna un discret coup au bas du dos pour le faire taire. Il en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça !

« Venons-en maintenant au sujet qui nous occupe, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Vous savez que notre situation a changé depuis quelques temps. »

Le silence et les hochements de tête accueillirent cet état de fait.

« Il nous faut partir au plus tôt. Le problème est que nous n'avons pas encore récupéré l'E2PZ. »

John serra les dents. Il se sentait responsable, comme toujours. Elizabeth se rapprocha ostensiblement de lui pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Je vais le chercher, annonça Ronon.

Non, je ne crois pas, le stoppa Elizabeth. Vous n'êtes pas en état. »

L'ex-runner se redressa, en signe de rébellion. Un peu trop vite. Ses reins souffrirent. Il grimaça.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, sourit brièvement l'ex-leader. C'est moi qui irais. »

Le « non » qui fusa, fit trembler les murs. Tous les regards convergèrent vers John. Sans en tenir compte, le militaire poursuivit :

« Vous n'êtes pas en état.

Je le suis plus que vous. Plus qu'aucun d'entre vous, affirma la Terrienne en regardant chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

Etes-vous certaine que l'E2PZ n'est plus relié au vaisseau ruche ? demanda Teyla.

D'après le rapport du colonel, le vaisseau a été détruit.

Qui vous dit qu'il n'existe pas un lien avec un autre vaisseau ? lança John en la défiant du regard. »

Elizabeth retint un soupir.

« C'est un risque que je dois prendre. Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur Geniis.

On n'a jamais vraiment pu compter sur eux.

Ronon ! Tu es injuste.

Teyla a raison. Ils nous ont aidés. Nous ne pouvons pas le nier. »

Les hommes serrèrent les mâchoires. Peut-être, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient obéi de mauvaise grâce aux ordres de Ladon.

« Rodney, lorsque je reviendrai, il faudra faire vite. Vous avez des adresses de planètes inoccupées ?

Plein d'adresses ! s'exclama Torren d'un ton joyeux qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Comme il dit, répondit le scientifique avec un coup de menton à l'endroit de l'enfant.

Bien. Nous ne devrons pas perdre de temps. D'après les dernières informations dont j'ai eu connaissance, les vaisseaux ruches tendraient à se rapprocher dangereusement. »

Nouveaux hochements de tête. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'éterniser.

Elizabeth donna le signe de la fin de la réunion. Elle partirait dans une demi-heure.

Rodney se hâta de prendre son ordinateur pour commencer son travail de recherche, Ronon et Teyla prirent chacun une main de Torren. Ne resta bientôt plus que John et Elizabeth. Ils se toisèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

« C'est dangereux, gronda John.

C'est un risque, oui.

Et tu y vas tête baissée ?

John, nous venons de parler de ça et j'ai entendu tes arguments.

Tu sais que j'ai raison !

Oui, je le sais. Mais je dois prendre ma part de responsabilité.

En risquant ta vie ?

Comme tu risques la tienne !

Ce n'est pas la même chose!

John, tu sais ce que j'ai vécu pendant tous ces mois, alors s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance. »

Le militaire ne se départit pas de son regard noir.

« Si tu veux bien m'excuser, soupira Elizabeth, je dois me préparer. »

John l'observa un moment encore tandis qu'elle ouvrait l'armoire de fortune où étaient entreposées sans trois seules tenues. Elle campait sur ses positions ! Comme toujours ! Il serra les poings et sortit de la pièce.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle prenait un risque, oui. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la soutienne.

Un bruit sourd au dehors la fit sursauter.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. John pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce et fondit sur la jeune femme aussi vite que ses membres endoloris le lui permettaient. Son regard déterminé la fit reculer d'un pas. Il ne la laissa pas fuir davantage. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Un moment surprise, Elizabeth répondit rapidement à son étreinte. Leur échange dura un temps infini. Le militaire se détacha, le regard adouci.

« Tu es trop têtue !

On est fait pour s'entendre alors, répondit Elizabeth.

S'il te plait, fais attention d'accord ? Vraiment attention ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te sauver.

Ca ira John. »

Le colonel inspira et se sépara d'elle de quelques centimètres. Oui, il l'espérait.

« Tiens, dit-il simplement en lui tendant son beretta.

Non, tu en auras besoin si les choses tournent mal ici. En plus, continua-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

John la vit sortir deux armes inconnues, de facture alien, mais en aucun cas genii.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

C'est Ladon qui me les a confiées. »

Le militaire les examina. C'était le genre de jouets qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir !

« Ca pourra t'être utile en effet, conclut-il en lui rendant les armes. »

Elizabeth jeta un regard au fauteuil roulant que le colonel avait délaissé depuis le matin.

« Ca va mieux. Je récupère vite. Je ne sais pas ce que Katalia a mis comme produit dans nos intraveineuses, mais ça marche !

N'en fais pas trop quand même.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Teyla est là pour me le rappeler.

La jeune femme hésita un moment.

« Tu penses qu'ils reviendront ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, John ne sembla pas surpris par sa question.

« Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir repartir non plus. »

La gorge d'Elizabeth se noua malgré elle.

« Ah ?

J'ai changé d'avis, la rassura-t-il.

Pourquoi ?

Tu me le demandes ? sourit le militaire en la couvant des yeux.

John, si tu rentres, tu risques gros.

J'ai l'habitude. Et comme dit McKay : on nous adore ! »

L'ex-dirigeante hocha la tête. Oui, les généraux terriens les respectaient. Mais jusqu'à quel point…

« Je compte bien te sauver la mise, lança la jeune femme d'un ton espiègle.

Il faudra qu'on revoie la hiérarchie dans notre couple Docteur Weir ! »

Cette phrase n'apporta pas la touche d'humour que le colonel escomptait. Au lieu de sourire, il vit Elizabeth détourner les yeux. Il ne la connaissait pas si timide. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de la voir déterminée et sûre d'elle, comme lors de leur briefing d'il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Elizabeth se maudit de réagir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Il lui parlait couple, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement espéré, et elle se retrouvait muette ! Ca n'allait vraiment pas !

« La question se pose-t-elle réellement colonel Sheppard ? demanda-t-elle finalement en le regardant en biais tandis qu'elle bouclait son sac de mission. »

John se détendit. Elle acceptait le jeu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'autorisa plus de libertés. Il la passa en revue d'un œil expert. Rien ne lui manquait.

« Tu es prête.

Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

Non, reste. Economise tes forces et organise notre départ. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Lui qui avait brièvement espéré qu'elle l'écoutât davantage maintenant que leur relation avait changé…

« Oui, madame ! »

Les deux amoureux s'observèrent un moment. Elizabeth puisa la force dont elle avait besoin pour remplir sa mission dans cet échange, puis, après un dernier sourire, sortit de la maison.

John suivit sa silhouette jusqu'à la voir disparaître au-delà du mur d'enceinte du village. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Une de celles qu'il détestait. Celle de l'inquiétude.

Inquiétude qui fut de courte durée. Moins de 3 heures après son départ, la jeune femme revint avec l'E2PZ. Conformément à ce qu'elle avait ordonné, aucun des membres de son équipe ne l'attendit à son retour. Il en fut tout autrement des Geniis.

« Docteur Weir, s'exclama l'un des généraux avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. »

Elizabeth serra par réflexe le sac dans lequel elle avait dissimulé le précieux chargement.

« Nous vous avions cru partie.

Ce sera le cas très bientôt, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Certainement grâce à l'E2PZ que vous avez rapporté ?

En effet. Ou du moins s'il s'avère encore plein. Je ne sais pas encore quel a été l'impact de la déflagration sur l'appareil. »

Les généraux s'entre-regardèrent. Dans leur plain pour leur subtiliser l'artefact ancien, ils n'avaient probablement pas pensé à ce point de détail.

« Nous pourrons nous en assurer pour vous.

Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger davantage. Votre aide a déjà été plus qu'appréciable.

Cela ne prendre que quelques minutes. J'insiste Docteur Weir. »

Bien…

« Dans ce cas, je vous en serais de nouveau reconnaissante. »

C'est dans un sourire crispé, mais poli, que la jeune femme leur remit l'engin.

Ce n'était que partie remise…

Oooooooo

« Laissez-moi deux minutes avec eux et ils vont nous le rendre ! cracha Ronon en se redressant du mur sur lequel il était adossé.

Calmez-vous. Il est inutile d'essayer de le leur reprendre maintenant. L'E2PZ est bien gardé et nous… eh bien nous ne sommes pas au mieux de notre forme.

Elizabeth a raison, appuya John. La nuit sera notre meilleur atout. »

D'un regard, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, l'ex-dirigeante remercia le militaire. Elle pouvait compter sur lui dans les moments les plus délicats. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé.

« Rodney, reprit Elizabeth. Vous avez du nouveau ?

J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle.

Quelle est la bonne ?

J'ai trouvé la planète à partir de laquelle nous pourrons repartir vers la Voie Lactée.

Quelle est la mauvaise ?

Cette planète est une de celle située dans la zone supposée survolée par les Wraiths.

Supposée ? répéta John.

Oui, aucune mission de reconnaissance n'a été envoyée. On ne sait rien de cette planète Elle pourrait être infestée comme laissée à l'abandon.

On ne peut pas choisir une autre partie de la galaxie ? demanda Teyla.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout répertorier, le temps pressait, argumenta le scientifique en guise d'excuse. Les planètes qui seraient a priori sans danger, sont invivables. En plus, on ne peut pas se risquer sur des planètes alliées. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ni nous ni les Geniis ne sont en odeur de sainteté en ce moment. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Elizabeth. Tous reconnurent cette petite ride creusant le milieu de son front. Leur leader réfléchissait à la meilleure option.

« Quel serait votre choix ? demanda Elizabeth en balayant la salle d'infirmerie, où s'étaient réunis ses amis, du regard. »

La question déstabilisa quelque peu les Atlantes. Ils se fiaient d'ordinaire à son jugement pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

John fut le premier à réagir.

« Je dis qu'il faut tenter le coup. »

Rodney acquiesça.

Le regard du militaire glissa sur Teyla et Ronon. Ce qu'il perçut, un coup d'œil fugace entre les deux, lui serra le cœur. Au fond, il l'avait toujours su… Ne lui manquait que la confirmation de leurs bouches.

John ne fit pas le seul à capter cet échange.

« Bien, nous suivrons votre plan. Pour ce qui est de la récupération de l'E2PZ maintenant, je pense savoir où il se trouve. Dans le quartier général, lâcha-t-elle sous les regards interrogatifs de ses coéquipiers.

En pleine zone militaire, soupira Rodney. Autrement dit, on risque de se faire arrêter une bonne quinzaine de fois ou moins avant d'y arriver. Dans le meilleur des cas. »

Sheppard serra les poings. Il savait parfaitement qui allait se charger de cette mission ! Et ça ne l'enchantait en rien ! Il avait fait un gros effort sur lui pour aller dans son sens la dernière fois. Mais là, il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait. Trop de danger les menaçaient, et il n'était pas à son meilleur niveau pour leur faire face et protéger ses amis. La protéger elle.

« Commencez à rassembler vos affaires. Nous partirons cette nuit. »

Rodney fut le premier à réagir. Il sortit de la zone délimitée par les trois paravents disposés pour offrir une minute d'intimité au groupe.

« Teyla ?/Ronon ! »

Les voix d'Elizabeth et John s'élevèrent à l'unisson. La première s'approcha de l'Athosienne et la prit par le bras.

« Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ? »

Teyla acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes s'engagèrent dans l'une des allées vides de l'infirmerie.

John jeta un coup d'œil au Satédien. Allez… il le fallait !

« Alors ? lança le militaire pour engager la conversation.

Mh ? »

Ok, il fallait prendre le taureau par les cornes !

« Vous repartez ? »

L'ex-runner marqua un temps. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec Teyla. Parler des pour et des contre. Et finalement, malgré les arguments de taille qui s'étaient opposés…

« On compte rester dans Pégase. »

Cette nouvelle pinça le cœur du colonel. Il s'y été préparé. Il savait que c'était la meilleure chose pour eux. Ils seraient libres de s'établir où bon leur semblait, d'organiser leur défense, d'être maîtres de leur volonté. Il y aurait du danger, oui. Mais un danger auquel ils étaient habitués, qu'ils savaient gérer. Et surtout, aucune question ne leur serait posée. Aucun examen ne leur serait imposé.

John était triste, mais il comprenait.

« Enfin quand on aura botté les fesses des Wraiths et quand Torren aura grandi aussi. »

Un poids égoïste s'ôta de l'estomac du militaire.

« Vous êtes sérieux ?

Ouais. On sait qu'on sera plus ou moins bien accueillis mais c'est…mieux.

Pour qui ?

Pour Torren et sa sécurité et puis elle est sympa votre planète.

Ronon.

En plus, on pourra vous aider à détruire ces foutus Wraiths si jamais ils franchissaient les limites de votre galaxie.

Ronon… vous seriez plus utiles si vous restiez ici. Vous pourriez nous prévenir. Et ne me dites pas que Torren serait plus en sécurité sur Terre ! Si vous reveniez, vous seriez sous le contrôle de nos autorités et vous pourriez dire adieu à votre libre arbitre !

…

Ne revenez pas mon vieux. Pas pour moi.

Ok. »

John ne sut quoi penser de cette dernière … parole plus que succincte. Pour le moment, il était juste heureux qu'il reste.

« Teyla, vous êtes vraiment sûre de vous ?

Oui Elizabeth.

Vous ne faite pas ça par devoir pour nous ? Pour John ?

C'est un élément que nous avons pris en compte, mais ce n'est pas le seul. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. L'Athosienne jeta un œil derrière son épaule. Elles étaient arrivées à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

La curiosité titilla davantage Teyla. Elle décida d'y céder.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… vous et John semblez plus proches qu'avant. Je me trompe ? »

Elizabeth lui sourit brièvement avant de détourner les yeux. Que dire ?

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Teyla s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur le bras.

« Je suis heureuse pour vous. Vraiment heureuse. Si Rodney était là, il vous dirait sûrement…

C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers la voix qui les avait interrompues.

« Rodney ?

Désolé, s'excusa maladroitement le scientifique. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.

Rodney, vous devriez prendre des forces pour tout à l'heure.

Je sais, je sais. Mh donc… ça va avec Sheppard ? »

McKay se maudit de son approche quelque peu pathétique.

« Oui Rodney, ça va avec John.

Donc…. Il revient ?

Oui, il revient. »

Rodney était soulagé ! Il avait eu peur un instant qu'il les laissât tomber. Egoïstement.

« Bon, et bien je vais… oui c'est ça je vais finir de faire mon sac.

Maman ?

Et moi je vais m'occuper de Torren. »

Elizabeth les regarda partir. Ils n'étaient pas entièrement remis. Il faudrait sans doute du temps… Elle espérait simplement qu'ils seraient assez solides pour ce voyage….

9


	78. Chapter 78

**Alia21**** : Oui, il est choux: Ah ha… pour le savoir….**

**lolOW ()**** : Effectivement, la fin se profile. Encore quatre ou cinq suites je pense. Dont quelques unes sur terre…mais je ne dirais rien de plus…**

**Chachou35**** : Oui j'avais du temps devant moi :p Ah ben Ronon… c'est Ronon…Et oui je suis bien d'accord, Liz et Teyla ont des tas de points communs. Et c'est dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas exploité dans la série. Pour ce qui est du retour, il approche en effet ! :d**

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures.

Les Atlantes n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes. Objectif : ne pas éveiller les soupçons !

Ils avaient dîné, s'étaient couchés et… avaient attendu. Les gardes postés devant l'infirmerie « pour leur propre sécurité » avaient fini par relâcher leur surveillance. Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils avaient fini par s'éloigner.

John ouvrit les yeux. Il tendit l'oreille. Elizabeth se mouvait dans les allées. Le militaire se leva et l'intercepta alors qu'elle passait près de son lit.

« Eh !

John ? »

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voulait juste la voir avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Fais attention d'accord ?

Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Soyez prêts à mon retour.

On le sera. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Après un bref sourire, elle tourna les talons.

John serra les poings. Aurait-elle voulu qu'il soit plus démonstratif ? Il ne savait pas. Mais lui… c'était difficile à avouer, mais lui l'aurait voulu.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il sentait le poids du regard de Rodney sur ses épaules.

« Allez, on est prêts dans 15 minutes ! ordonna le militaire en prêtant à peine attention au scientifique. »

Elizabeth faufila sa tête à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Personne. La jeune femme prit une inspiration et glissa jusqu'à l'angle du mur. Un bref coup d'œil. La voie était libre.

C'est le plus silencieusement possible qu'elle parvint aux maisonnettes dont une partie était située entre l'infirmerie et le quartier militaire, lequel se gardait le monopole de l'armurerie.

Elizabeth songea un instant aux armes supplémentaires qu'elle pourrait subtiliser aux Geniis, mais des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à ouvrir prestement la porte d'une habitation se trouvant à proximité. Elle eut à peine le temps de la refermer. Les deux gardes revenaient vers l'infirmerie. Elle pria pour que John soit à la hauteur. Un bref instant. Le temps de se rappeler qu'il l'était toujours.

Sur le qui-vive, Elizabeth rejoignit enfin la zone militaire. Sans encombre. Eux aussi étaient sur le départ. Il ne restait presque plus personne.

Elizabeth se plaqua contre le mur.

Il ne restait PRESQUE plus personne.

Mis à part quelques soldats en garnison pour défendre le village et informer leur autre planète en cas de potentielle attaque.

Des militaires passèrent à côté de la jeune femme sans la voir.

Le cœur battant, les sens en alerte, elle parvint malgré tout au QG.

Des lumières.

Elle s'approcha.

Ils discutaient.

Elle tendit l'oreille.

« … demain matin à l'aube.

Vous n'avez pas peur que leurs dirigeants s'interrogent ?

Qu'ils s'interrogent ! Personne à par ces Atlantes et nous ne connaît l'adresse de notre planète alpha.

Nous avons des traités en cours…

Ladon avait des traités en cours. Dites-vous bien que cette ère de laxisme est révolue.

Kolya parlait ainsi. »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth s'emballa à l'entente de ce nom.

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Il avait tort sur peu de points. Mais ne craignez rien. Nous ne retournerons pas à un régime de terreur.

L'assassinat que tu envisages tendrait à prouver le contraire, osa une voix tendue.

Quand je dis qu'il n'y aura pas de régime de terreur, je parlais pout notre peuple. Pour ce qui est des autres…

Penses-tu vraiment qu'il faille en arriver là ?

Il faut protéger notre peuple. Croyez-vous qu'ils vont nous laisser cet E2PZ sans réagir ?

….

Est-il en sécurité ?

Bien évidemment ! »

Elizabeth risqua un œil à l'intérieur de la maison. A peine le temps de voir le général tapoter sa poche. Trop petite pour camoufler l'E2PZ. Mais une clef…La jeune femme fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire. Quel endroit serait tout désigné pour cacher un tel objet ? Il n'y avait aucune salle de réunion mise à part celle où ces traitres de Geniis se trouvaient. Elle l'avait déjà visitée. Aucune cache n'existait à l'intérieur, elle en était certaine ! Ne restait qu'une solution : la maison même du plus haut gradé ! La jeune femme observa les alentours. Ladon ne s'était pas éternisé lorsqu'il lui avait fait la « visite guidée » du village. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les lunes éclairaient assez les maisons pour qu'Elizabeth puisse les distinguer elles… et leurs symboles. Elle se détacha lentement de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers les logements des généraux dont les portes étaient peintes aux couleurs de leurs décorations respectives. Plusieurs n'avaient de « général » que le nom, tout du moins si on se fiait aux références terriennes. Heureusement, Elizabeth connaissait les distinctions geniis, de nouveau grâce à Ladon. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant de ce qu'elle devait au Pégasien. Tellement plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ.

D'un pas souple et rapide, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte du haut gradé. Elle devait faire vite. La réunion qu'elle venait de quitter touchait à sa fin.

Les lunes n'avaient pas que des avantages. En l'occurrence, elles laissaient le champ libre aux regards des patrouilleurs désireux de donner l'alerte. Heureusement pour Elizabeth, cela ne semblait pas être la priorité des quelques gardes qu'elle manquât de peu de croiser à deux reprises. Les nuits se rafraichissaient. La seule préoccupation des militaires étaient de marcher d'un bon pas pour se réchauffer.

Telle une ombre, l'ex-dirigeante se retrouva devant sa cible : une porte en bois solide bariolées de six couleurs sombres.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

Fermée. Bien sûr.

Elizabeth sortit rapidement de sa poche un objet en métal longiligne. Ce petit gadget lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

Elle crocheta la serrure en une seconde puis se faufila bien vite à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre !

Pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, c'est à la seule lumière lunaire qu'Elizabeth commença sa fouille.

Les placards, le dessous du lit, le matelas… tout fut passé au crible.

Rien !

Du bruit à l'extérieur.

Elizabeth se figea et risqua un œil au dehors. Il revenait ! La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de se dissimuler dans un recoin sombre de la chambre.

Tâchant de calmer sa peur, elle attendit, écouta, et tenta d'analyser ce qu'elle entendait.

Le lit. Des chaussures qu'on pose lourdement au sol, des ressorts qui grincent. Il venait de se lever. Elizabeth se carra au mieux dans le renfoncement.

Il s'approchait….

Le moment où il allait la découvrir était arrivé. Elle le sentait. Elle porta la main à sa ceinture, prête à dégainer son arme, lorsqu'elle entendit les pas s'arrêter. Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Un mécanisme caché… Ce Genii était plus prudent qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un silence… Puis un rire silencieux.

« Grâce à toi nous allons enfin pouvoir mettre au point notre nouvelle arme. Plus aucun peuple n'osera s'opposer à nous. Ni les Wraiths, ni aucun autre ! Les Geniis auront enfin la place qu'ils méritent dans cette galaxie. »

Des bruits de pas, une porte qui se ferme.

Elizabeth attendit… jusqu'à entendre de l'eau couler. Il était dans la salle de bain.

L'occasion ou jamais !

La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette et avisa aussitôt l'E2PZ.

L'engin trônait sur la table. C'était trop beau. Mais la fenêtre d'action était courte. Car dès qu'il se rendrait compte qu'on lui avait subtilisé l'artefact,…

Elizabeth songea une seconde que si elle le tuait, ses problèmes seraient réglés !

Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle ne l'était plus ! Elle n'était plus une bête luttant pour sa survie. Elle était redevenue le chef de l'équipe. Un modèle. Quand bien même contre son gré !

Elle s'empara de l'E2PZ et s'enfuit.

John consultait sa montre toutes les minutes.

15 minutes… 20… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

La porte de l'infirmerie ! Enfin ! Par mesure de précaution, le militaire se dissimula derrière un paravent.

Lorsque la silhouette de l'intrus passa près de lui, il l'intercepta.

« Elizabeth ! Tu as mis plus de… ça va ? »

Le regard fixe de la jeune femme l'alerta.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils vont nous tuer ! Il faut partir ! »

Sheppard se tourna vers son équipe qui attendait plus loin.

« Vous avez entendu ? On bouge ! »

John prit Elizabeth par les épaules.

« Ca va aller ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Le colonel eut à peine le temps de lui caresser la joue, les autres arrivaient déjà.

« Ok, tout le monde derrière, je passe en premier. »

Un regard appuyé en sa direction intima à Elizabeth de ne pas le contredire.

Entre Ronon et Teyla, Torren ne pipait mot. Il savait combien un simple soupire pouvait attirer la mort. Il savait .Déjà…

La petite troupe se faufila hors de l'infirmerie. Quatre gardes passèrent. Au signal de John, les Atlantes se groupèrent deux par deux et glissèrent le long des sombres façades jusqu'à l'enceinte du village.

Un dernier coup d'œil. Le champ était libre.

Ils prirent le chemin de la porte aussi vite que leurs blessures, plus ou moins cicatrisées, le leur permettaient.

Tous serraient les dents. Leurs plaies se faisaient sentir. Mais l'adrénaline aidait à ne pas perdre de vue leur objectif : la survie.

Elizabeth guettait les signes de fatigue de ses amis. John la précédait, Rodney suivait péniblement. Ronon et Teyla lançaient des sourires encourageants à Torren. L'enfant, quant à lui, était étonnamment calme.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu ne retentisse.

Sans arrêter pour autant leur course, tous tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du tir. Un groupe de Geniis les poursuivait, le général qui s'était vu dérober l'E2PZ en tête.

Elizabeth sentit son sang se glacer. A cet instant, même de loin, elle pouvait remarquer l'expression de son visage. La même qu'arborait Kolya…

« On accélère ! ordonna John. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et porta une main à sa blessure.

« Tu tiens le choc ? s'enquit le militaire d'un œil inquiet.

Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Occupe-toi de Rodney. Je prends la tête. »

John ne discuta pas et passa à l'arrière du groupe, là où s'était retrouvé le scientifique.

« Rodney, on y est presque. »

Le Canadien lui lança un regard condescendant. A croire que ce militaire sourd comme un pot n'entendait pas les tirs et les cris qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

Le groupe longea la courbe de la forêt.

La porte enfin !

Une balle frôla l'épaule du militaire.

Teyla gémit. Cette course la mettait à mal. Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son flanc. Les points de suture avaient lâché.

Ronon lança un coup d'œil à l'Athosienne. Elle était pâle. Son regard se baissa ensuite vers Torren. Il regardait sa mère, fixement, sans faire attention au chemin.

« Torren, cours vers la porte, ordonna Ronon. »

Teyla n'eut pas la force de contredire le Satédien.

L'enfant courut aussi vite que possible, allant jusqu'à dépasser Elizabeth.

La jeune femme ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Teyla. Elle passa son bras au bas du dos de son amie, la soutenant épaule contre épaule.

Ronon en profita pour sortir son blaster. Son allure se fit moins pressante. Il arriva au niveau de John. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et commencèrent à tirer sur leurs ennemis. Hors de question qu'ils les aient maintenant !

« Non ! »

Le cri que poussa le scientifique alerta ses amis.

« McKay ?

Il a commencé à entrer une séquence ! s'égosilla le Canadien. »

Les regards de tous convergèrent vers Torren.

A genoux sur l'immense cadrant, l'enfant en était à son quatrième symbole.

« Torren ! s'écria Teyla. »

L'enfant s'immobilisa.

John et Ronon continuaient de protéger les arrières de leurs amis.

« Attendez ! Continue ! cria Rodney alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. »

Torren s'exécuta aussitôt.

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

Les Geniis s'étaient considérablement rapprochés mais avaient perdu quelques uns de leurs membres.

« Allez-y ! hurla John. »

Elizabeth fit passer Torren et Rodney en premier.

« Teyla, partez ! ordonna la Terrienne. »

L'Athosienne obéit à contre cœur et franchit la porte.

« Ronon, allez ! cria Sheppard.

Pas sans vous !

Dégagez ! Protégez Elizabeth ! »

Le Satédien grogna, mais finit par obtempérer. Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et la tira vers l'anneau.

« Non ! John !

Partez ! ordonna le militaire tandis que les tirs fusaient. »

Elizabeth n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir sous l'impulsion de Ronon.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'onde bleue, elle entendit des tirs.

Un cri étouffé…

Sitôt de l'autre côté, elle se retourna, les yeux affolés.

Tous attendaient.

Il n'arrivait pas…

« John, murmura Elizabeth, le regard rivé sur la porte. S'il te plait. »

….

…

…

Le colonel Sheppard franchit la porte dans un grognement et s'écroula au sol.

Le vortex se referma.

« Rodney, branchez l'E2PZ, intima Teyla. »

Le Canadien réagit au quart de tour. Si les Geniis avaient repéré les symboles, le temps était compté !

Elizabeth se précipita vers le militaire.

« John ! John réponds-moi ! Colonel Sheppard !

On n'est pas mariés et tu me cries déjà dessus, marmonna le colonel en se retournant. »

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux de soulagement avait de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Son bras était éraflé.

« J'ai rien, t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-il en se relevant.

Vous en avez eu combien ? demanda Ronon.

Cinq. Et vous ?

Je sais plus, marmonna le Satédien, un peu vexé d'en avoir dégommé moins que son ami.

Bravo bonhomme, reprit John en s'accroupissant devant Torren. Comment tu as fait ?

Rodey a montré, s'exclama l'enfant en pointant le scientifique de la main. »

McKay détourna les yeux pour dissimuler, d'une part la gêne – tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il aimait les gamins – et d'autre part son sourire – il était plutôt fier de ce môme. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il devait faire vite !

John ébouriffa les cheveux de Torren avant de se redresser, grimaçant. Ses côtes, ses genoux… il se promit qu'une fois sur Terre, il prendrait des vacances bien méritées.

« Elizabeth, vous allez bien ? »

La voix inquiète de Teyla alarma le colonel. Il se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait. Elle était pâle, mais ce que le regard de John remarqua surtout fut la tache rouge imbibant la tunique de la jeune femme. Une tache rouge au niveau de la blessure qu'il pensait cicatrisée.

Il la rejoignit en deux pas, passa une main au bas de son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'observa intensément.

« John, souffla Teyla avant que le militaire n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Maman, gémit Torren. ..Raith. »

Les regards se braquèrent vers le ciel. On ne les entendait pas encore, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder.

« McKay !

Ca vient, ça… »

Il s'interrompit.

Le premier symbole de la porte venait de s'illuminer.

« McKay ?

Oui ! Voilà ! »

Rodney se redressa et consulta son ordinateur. E2PZ plein, branchements ok, destination : la porte du SGC !

Troisième symbole…

« McKay ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Voilà ! »

Le scientifique appuya sur la première touche.

Un bruit très caractéristique …

Des daths en approche !

« McKay, j'aurais pas de munition pour les deux fronts ! »

Rodney serra les dents et composa l'adresse le plus rapidement possible.

Sixième symbole …

Septième chevron enclenché.

Un darth débouchant de la forêt bordant la porte.

Ronon le visa.

Le vortex apparut !

Leur vortex !

« Teyla, Torren, allez-y ! ordonna Sheppard après voir envoyé son code d'identification. »

La mère et l'enfant obéirent, Ronon sur leurs talons.

« McKay, go ! cria le Satédien.

Mon ordinateur, glapit Rodney.

On vous en paiera un autre, hurla John. Bougez ! »

Rodney traversa à son tour, suivi d'un militaire et d'un Satédien protégeant Elizabeth de leurs corps.

Un deuxième darth.

Un coup de blaster manqué.

John poussa Ronon dans l'onde.

Un tir. Un darth en moins !

John et Elizabeth disparurent à leur tour dans le vortex…

8


	79. Chapter 79

**Alia21**** : Ah ben… contente si tu aimes toujours ! Oui Torren est le seul qui soit épargné ! Tout de même O_o ! Alors qu'est-ce qui va leur arriver une fois de l'autre côté.. ah ha ! Faut lire… Mh sinon que de bonnes idées sur ce que va trouver Rodney en arrivant chez lui lol Mais tu m'as donné une position plus ferme sur une vague idée que j'avais merci bien !**

**Chachou35 ****: Non, j'y vais pas de main morte ! Mais c'est face à ce genre de situation qu'on reconnaît les vrais héros ! Oui non ok, c'est juste une excuse pour les faire souffrir -_- ! **

**Belmene**** : J'aime faire souffrir, même mes lecteurs ! :d :d :d :p**

**lolOw ()**** : Eh bien, que d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Eh ouais, exit les Geniis ! ENFIN ! Sinon après cette fic, je pense faire une pause dans l'écriture de fic. J'ai un deuxième roman sur le feu et là je veux m'y consacrer un peu plus.. MAIS je ne dis pas que je ne ferai pas de fics plus courtes et/ ou plus espacées ! **

**Or donc maintenant chères lectrices LA SUITE !**

Les armes braquées sur eux se baissèrent lentement de surprise. Les soldats se jetèrent des coups d'œil, tantôt dubitatifs, tantôt carrément ahuris. Même le général Landry semblait ébranlé.

« Baissez vos armes, ordonna-t-il bien que cela fut visiblement inutile. »

Le regard du général glissa d'un des Atlantes à l'autre pour finalement se focaliser sur Elizabeth.

« Docteur Weir ? C'est bien vous ?

En chair et en os. Uniquement, sourit-elle faiblement, une main pressant sa plaie.

Matson, Richards, escortez les à l'infirmerie. Restez sur vos gardes, murmura-t-il à ses hommes tandis qu'ils passaient à côté de lui.

Bonjour ! s'exclama Torren en levant la tête vers le haut gradé.

Bonjour, répondit Landry, étonné, en regardant l'enfant rejoindre Teyla. »

Elizabeth fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir.

Elle fut loin d'être la seule….

Le docteur Liam arriva prestement à l'infirmerie mais ralentit le pas en voyant l'équipe d'Atlantis. C'était donc vrai… Ils étaient de retour.

Le médecin ne s'interrogea pas plus et reprit rapidement ses esprits en avisant l'état de ses patients.

Après avoir donné ses ordres à ses collaborateurs, elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

« Docteur Weir ?

Version humaine, ne vous en faites pas, répondit la jeune femme le ton las, avec tout de même une pointe d'humour.

Cela vous ennuie-il si je le vérifie ?

Pas du tout. »

Le docteur Liam passa un scanner sur le corps de l'ex-dirigeante. Un soupir de soulagement accueillit le résultat de l'examen rapide.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, sourit la jeune femme en s'empressant de soigner la blessure de la nouvelle arrivante.

Comment vont les autres ? murmura Elizabeth en tentant de se redresser.

Ils sont entre de bonnes mains, ne vous inquiétez pas. Docteur Weir, je vais devoir vous opérer. Je vais vous anesthésier, d'accord ?

D'accord.

Si je me souviens bien de votre dossier, il n'y a aucun danger. Alors détendez-vous. Vous êtes à la maison. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles que prononça le docteur Liam.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

Elle se laissa aller…

Ooooooooo

Le bip régulier de l'EEC accueillit le réveil de John. Mais le militaire n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il écoutait. Il analysait. Son esprit, pourtant embrouillé, avait un objectif : ne pas se faire remarquer. Pas pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à sa défense. Parce que la partie vraiment difficile de la mission allait débuter maintenant.

Malgré son effort pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, le colonel sentait bien qu'un regard pesait sur lui. Allez, il faudrait bien y passer…

John ouvrit les paupières… pour tomber sur le visage de Torren à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Salut, marmonna le colonel.

Salut !

Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

Hank m'a dit oui.

Hank ? Tu veux dire… le général Landry ? »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Il est de bonne humeur ?

Il sourit pas.

Il crie ?

Non.

Hum. Tu penses qu'il est fâché contre moi ?

Ché pas. Il est avec beth. »

Le visage de John se tendit.

« Torren ta maman est réveillée. Tu vas la voir ? demanda une voix derrière l'enfant. »

Le petit garçon fit un bisou à John avant de descendre et de rejoindre tranquillement sa mère.

« Colonel.

Monsieur, salua faiblement John une fois le général devant lui. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Landry baisse la tête et la secoue en un rire silencieux. John masqua sa surprise.

« Vous avez une idée du bazar que vous avez mis ?

J'en ai une petite idée monsieur. J'assumerai mes actes. Les autres n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

Permettez-moi de ne pas être en accord avec vous sur ce point colonel.

Ils n'ont fait qu'obéir à mes ordres.

Des ordres illégaux colonel.

Teyla et Ronon sont revenus pour moi. Ils prennent de gros risques.

Vous étiez garant d'eux. »

Sheppard soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter leur retour.

« Mon procès aura lieu quand ?

Votre procès ? Nous n'en sommes pas encore là colonel. Vous n'avez désobéi à aucun ordre. Vous n'avez trahi personne. Aucune charge ne peut réellement être retenue contre vous….

A part le vol de matériel.

C'est exact. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous vous êtes déjà rendu coupable de tels actes par le passé et personne ne vous en a tenu rigueur.

Oui monsieur, se dandina le colonel Sheppard, gêné.

Mais vous aviez sauvé Atlantis à l'époque…

J'ai retrouvé le docteur Weir monsieur.

En effet.

Elle est humaine. Elle a tout le savoir des Assurans. Elle pourra nous être utile, elle…

Calmez-vous colonel. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, quand vous serez tous remis. »

Le général lui lança un dernier regard et tourna les talons.

« Général, ils n'y sont pour rien.

Bon repos colonel, lança Landry avant de disparaître dans le couloir. »

La situation ne semblait pas trop mal engagée. Mais John savait qu'une seule personne suffisamment bien placée pouvait tout faire basculer.

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche. Un paravent.

« Elizabeth ? demanda doucement le colonel. »

Aucune réponse.

« McKay ?

Mh !

Comment ça va ?

Bien. »

Le scientifique était étrangement peu loquace.

« McKay !

Quoi ?

… Ca va aller. Je prendrai tous les torts.

Si vous voulez. »

John fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« Jennifer a su faire face, elle est forte !

Elle doit me haïr.

Elle savait.

Ca ne change rien…

Quand elle va vous revoir en vie, ça changera.

…

McKay ?

Mh ?

Merci.

… Ca va ! Reposez-vous au lieu de parler ! grogna le scientifique. »

Sheppard sourit faiblement avant de reprendre sa recherche. Mais où qu'il cherchât, nulle trace d'Elizabeth. Il rabattit les couvertures sur ses jambes.

« Ah non, je ne crois pas, intervint le docteur Liam en stoppant net le militaire.

J'ai besoin de me dégourdir.

Quand je le jugerai possible, pas avant. »

John capitula face au regard déterminé de la jeune femme.

« Ils vont bien, lâcha-t-elle quand le colonel se fût recouché. Votre petite course poursuite ne leur a évidemment pas fait de bien, mais ils se remettront.

Tous les quatre ?

Tout les quatre.

Où sont-ils ? demanda le militaire sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Le docteur McKay se trouve à côté de vous. Le docteur Weir deux paravents plus loin. Quant à Teyla et Ronon, on les a déménagés dans la salle 32.

Pourquoi ?

Pour des questions de place colonel, tranquillisez-vous, le calma Liam après avoir vérifié les constantes du militaire.

Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?

D'ici cinq jours.

Quoi ?

Moins fort colonel ! Vous n'êtes pas seul. »

John soupira fortement. Cinq jours !

« Mais vous pourrez vous déplacer en fauteuil d'ici à demain soir. Maintenant, reposez-vous ! Vous allez en avoir besoin… »

Ooooooooooooo

Elizabeth réfléchissait, les yeux fermés, occultant le bruit de pas provenant de l'allée de l'infirmerie. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant. Il y aurait certainement une réunion à laquelle assisteraient toutes les têtes pensantes du programme. A elle de les convaincre du bien fondé de cette mission de sauvetage ! A elle de prouver que les risques pris par l'équipe et ceux qu'elle avait faits courir au SGC étaient nécessaires.

A elle maintenant de sauver les personnes qu'elle aimait.

« Beth? »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Torren ?

Tiens ! »

Elle tendit la main. L'enfant y déposa un bout de papier.

« Il m'a dit d'attendre ! »

Les sourcils froncés, Elizabeth déplia le papier froissé et lut :

« Je viens te voir cette nuit. Je pense à toi. John. »

L'ex-dirigeante rougit malgré elle.

« Dis-lui que le docteur Liam nous a ordonné de rester au lit jusqu'à demain. »

Torren lui tendit un autre papier. Elle lut.

« Je m'en fiche ! »

Un rire passa ses lèvres. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait. Qu'elle l'aimait.

« Bien, je capitule. Mais dis-moi, personne ne te surveille ?

Maman m'a dit de pas embêter.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Ca va.

Et Ronon ?

Il est avec elle. »

Elizabeth observa la mine un peu lasse et triste de l'enfant. Il s'ennuyait. Il était inquiet.

« Eh, tu connais le docteur Lee ?

Non.

Il porte des vêtements avec de grosses fleurs. Si tu le trouves, il te donnera des bonbons et te montrera plein de jeux. »

Torren pencha la tête.

« C'est quoi « bonbon » ?

Des choses très bonnes à manger. »

L'enfant sauta au bas du lit et s'en alla un peu plus joyeusement vers la porte de l'infirmerie, laissant Elizabeth songeuse. Il viendrait la voir cette nuit. Cette pensée suffit à elle seule à faire augmenter le rythme de la courbe, jusqu'à présent régulière, de l'EEC.

OOOOOOOOOO

John étouffa un juron. Il venait de se cogner le genou dans son lit. La récession touchait même le SGC ! Exit les lampes !

Le colonel se reprit et se hâta de rejoindre le paravent offrant un peu d'intimité à la femme qu'il allait visiter.

Une fois devant, il inspira. Il était encore nerveux. Plus même que devant Landry. Un comble !

Ne sachant trop comment s'introduire, il se racla la gorge. La lampe de chevet d'Elizabeth s'alluma. Le militaire passa la tête derrière le tissu blanc.

« Salut »

Elizabeth lui sourit en se redressant sur ses oreillers.

John vint s'installer sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Comment tu vas ?

Ca va. Et toi ? Le docteur Liam ne m'a rien dit concernant ton bras.

Il va bien. Le tir m'a à peine effleuré. Et ta blessure ? demanda John en posant son regard sur le bandage enserrant les côtes de la jeune femme.

Ca cicatrise. »

Le silence s'installa. Le militaire glissa sa main sur le lit d'Elizabeth et finit par prendre la sienne.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

Toi aussi. »

Sheppard serra la main chaude.

« Ils vont organiser une réunion et…

Elizabeth, j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça maintenant, chuchota John en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Au-dessus d'elle, le militaire la contemplait. La lumière de la lape de chevet projetait des ombres dansantes sur le visage de la jeune femme, la rendant plus mystérieuse encore. Le cœur battant, il se pencha lentement vers elle, ne quittant son regard qu'au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la femme reposant sous lui. Un doux baiser s'engagea.

Ce fut elle qui rompit l'échange, regardant à droite et à gauche.

« Tu comptes leur dire ? l'interrogea le militaire.

Je ne sais pas… pas maintenant.

Pas maintenant, ok.

Et toi ?

Je pense qu'il faut attendre. Mais après, oui. J'ai pas envie de me cacher. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« De toute façon, l'équipe sait déjà. »

Cette annonce gêna un peu Elizabeth. Elle le savait au fond d'elle, mais tout de même…

« Et finalement, j'ai pas besoin de plus, continua John en captant les yeux d'Elizabeth. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Il faudrait que tu ailles te recoucher. »

John fit la moue enfantine qui la faisait craquer depuis des années, même si elle n'en avait jamais rien montré. Mais maintenant, c'était différent.

Alors, se laissant aller à des instincts trop souvent refoulés etpassa une main dans les cheveux de l'homme à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sheppard la regarda faire. La surprise laissa bientôt place à la tendresse dans ses yeux. Il prit la main de la jeune femme et en embrassa le dos, la gardant captive de son regard.

« On se voit demain. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Bonne nuit John. »

Un dernier sourire et ils se séparèrent.

Sereins.

Plus que la situation ne le leur permettait.

Oooooooooooo

Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, John et Elisabeth s'entre regardaient.

Chacun à sa place.

Ils savaient que ce qui les attendait n'allait pas être très agréable.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Tous se redressèrent sur leur chaise.

Elizabeth et John se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

La porte s'ouvrit…

Le général Landry entra en premier, suivit du colonel … Carter !

Les regards intrigués d'Elizabeth et John se croisèrent de nouveau.

C'est sans un mot que les deux gradés s'installèrent.

Le général Landry posa ses notes et prit la parole.

« Si vous le permettez, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, lança-t-il en fixant tour à tour ses collègues et, pour la plupart amis, qu'il avait devait lui. Le comité vous attend de pied ferme dans une semaine. Le temps pour vous de préparer votre défense… colonel. »

Etrangement, John ressentit un soulagement à l'idée d'être le seul en cause.

« Et nous ? demanda Rodney.

Docteur McKay…. Je ne sais pas comment s'est débrouillée le Docteur Keller, mais elle a fait du sacré boulot ! Vous n'êtes pas inquiété. »

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Ce qui aurait pu faire rire Sheppard si l'inquiétude qu'il tentait de dissimuler n'avait pas été la plus forte.

« Et pour Teyla et Ronon ?

Ils sont sous votre responsabilité. Vous les avez ramenés. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté la planète. »

Le colonel hocha la tête. Vint enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et quand est-il du Docteur Weir ? »

Landry et Carter s'échangèrent un regard.

« Le comité a reçu le rapport du docteur Liam. Il ne fait à présent plus de doute que le Docteur Weir est bien humaine. Son retour est une surprise, une bonne surprise. Evidemment, quand vous vous sentirez prête, nous attendons un rapport détaillé sur… eh bien sur ce qui vous est arrivé durant ces deux dernières années, termina le général.

Bien sûr. Vous l'aurez rapidement.

Très bien. »

Au bout d'un moment, le colonel Carter prit la parole.

« Je serais à votre disposition pour vous aider à préparer votre rapport.

Rapport ? sourit faiblement John. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un procès.

Quand j'ai parlé de « défense », c'était une façon de parler colonel Sheppard, intervint le général Landry. Bon, eh bien en attendant, vous êtes autorisés à regagner la surface. »

Les Atlantes se lancèrent des regards surpris.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Rodney.

Je suis sérieux Docteur McKay. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, à une condition cependant. Que vous ne quittiez pas le pays. Et a fortiori la planète. C'est entendu ?

Oui monsieur, répondit John en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux.

« Bien, dans ce cas, la réunion est terminée. Des soldats vous attendent à l'infirmerie pour vous raccompagner chez vous. Colonel Sheppard, je suppose que vous hébergerez mademoiselle Emmagan, monsieur Dex et ce petit bonhomme ? demanda Landry en jetant un œil à un Torren sage comme une image assis à côté de sa mère.

Oui, c'est prévu comme ça monsieur.

Docteur Weir, votre cas est plus… délicat. »

Elizabeth se raidit un peu. Avec toute cette histoire, elle n'avait pas songé une seconde à son retour sur terre. Et encore moins aux formalités administratives qui en découleraient…

« Je dois vous dire que votre maison a été vendue et vos affaires remises à votre famille…, avoua le général.

Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Je vous demande pardon ?

A ma mère. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

Que vous étiez portée disparue et qu'il y avait peu de chance que vous reveniez un jour parmi nous. »

La jeune femme digéra la nouvelle. Bien…

« Le choc sera moins grand que si vous lui aviez annoncé ma mort.

En effet, répondit doucement Landry. En attendant, il faut vous trouver un endroit où vous installer. Bien sûr, vous pouvez rester à la base.

Je la prends chez moi, coupa John. »

Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Il rosit quelque peu, mal à l'aise d'avoir parlé si vite.

« Je veux dire, si le Docteur Weir préfère vivre à la surface plutôt qu'ici, je l'accueille avec plaisir chez moi. Enfin, chez nous, se reprit-il en désignant Teyla et Ronon des yeux. »

Le colonel Carter cacha un sourire. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de « jeu ».

Le général Landry interrogea Elizabeth d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Eh bien… c'est à envisager oui. Si je ne gêne pas…. , répondit le Docteur Weir.

Eh bien parfait dans ce cas, conclut le brave Hank »

Le général se leva, imité par les Atlantes et Samantha.

« Colonel, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? demanda John en captant le regard de Carter.

Bien sûr colonel, lui sourit la jeune femme. »

Les autres comprirent et sortirent. Elizabeth la dernière.

Une fois seul avec Samantha, John se lança.

« Pour ce qui est du rapport, est-ce que vous savez sur quels points ils m'attendent ?

Officiellement, ils veulent vous leur expliquiez votre mission de fond en comble.

Et officieusement ?

Officieusement…. Ils veulent connaître les raisons de votre mission.

Je vois.

Colonel, je peux vous parler franchement ?

Allez-y.

Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de trouver de vraies raisons.

C'est-à-dire ? rétorqua John, sur la défensive. »

Samantha sourit en coin. Elle connaissait toutes les phases par cœur.

« Vous pourriez invoquer des données cachées dans les fichiers de McKay par exemple…

Mais, c'est le cas.

Pas à moi colonel. »

Sheppard détourna les yeux, un peu gêné… d'avoir menti à sa supérieure et d'avoir été démasqué aussi vite.

« Je serai à mon bureau tous les jours de cette semaine. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Mais si vous souhaitez mon aide, je suis à votre disposition.

Merci colonel. »

Samantha hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Colonel Sheppard ?

Oui ?

N'attendez pas. Surtout pas, termina-t-elle d'un ton sérieux. »

John se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu dérouté.

10


	80. Chapter 80

**Sheppard26**** : Merci bien ! :d. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! **

**Chachou35**** : Oui ils sont enfin de retour. Plus qu'une épreuve et…Contente que ma manière d'écrire te plaise toujours aussi ^^. J'ai passé un peu vite sur les évènements dans ce chapitre, mais il fallait encore établir deux trois choses avant le fameux entretien … je n'en dis pas plus…**

**lolOw ()**** : Effectivement, encore ce chapitre et deux autres, et ça sera.. LA FIN ! Et re oui je vais me concentrer sur le Shweir ^^.**

Elizabeth posa ses quelques affaires sur le bord de la chaise que lui présenta John.

Un peu gêné, le militaire tenta tant bien que mal de ranger les quelques cadavres de vêtements disséminés dans sa chambre.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais c'est confortable.

Ce sera très bien John. Merci. »

Le vouvoiement était de nouveau de mise. Ronon et Teyla pouvant se trouver à tout endroit de la maison.

Le militaire jeta un œil dans le couloir et referma la porte.

« Je dormirai sur le canapé.

John, non.

Si je dormais ici, on pourrait jaser, glissa-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement. »

Elizabeth étudia la question une seconde seulement, le temps pour elle de se rendre compte… eh bien que ça lui serait bien égal !

« Ecoute, reprit-elle. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'officialiser tout cela maintenant, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre le canapé inconfortable plutôt que ton propre lit.

Il sera très bien, lâcha Sheppard d'un ton las avant de prendre un oreiller et une couverture dans le placard.

- John ? »

Pas de réponse.

Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

« John ? »

La porte s'était refermée.

Elizabeth soupira. Elle savait. Mais ne pouvait-il attendre qu'elle soit prête ?

« John ? s'étonna Teyla en voyant débarquer le militaire avec son paquetage sous le bras.

Mh ?

Vous dormez ici ce soir ?

J'en ai bien l'impression ! »

Ronon et Teyla échangèrent un regard. Le Satédien prit Torren par la min et l'entraîna vers la cuisine avec un grognement bien caractéristique que l'enfant identifia immédiatement : maman devait gérer une situation délicate.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement la jeune femme alors que John grimaçait de douleur en faisant son lit de fortune.

Rien du tout !

John… »

Sheppard reposa brutalement son oreiller sur le canapé. Trop brutalement. Un gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres. Teyla posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« John… laissez-lui du temps.

Elle…. Ca fait des années qu'on se laisse du temps ! Elle pourrait voir que j'ai… Enfin, elle pourrait voir que j'ai plus envie d'attendre moi ! Et pourquoi elle veut attendre au fait ? Elle a pas envie qu'on sache qu'elle est avec moi ? Quoi, ça porte un coup à sa crédibilité de sortir avec un homme coureur de jupons ? D'ailleurs, je vous ferais remarquer que je cous plus aucun jupons à par les siens ! Mais est-ce qu'elle le voit ? Non ! Je suis pas sûr qu'elle sache à quel point j'ai changé pour elle ! Je l'aime et elle… Quoi ? »

Le sourire de Teyla stoppa net le militaire dans sa diatribe. Il suivit le regard de son amie, se retourna et tomba sur une Elizabeth toute ébaubie au bas de l'escalier menant aux chambres.

« Je vais voir où en sont Torren et Ronon, annonça l'Athosienne en s'esquivant rapidement, laissant en plan un militaire qui aurait voulu disparaître sous terre et une diplomate qui digérait les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. »

Ce fut Elizabeth qui fit le premier pas et s'approcha du colonel. Lentement, elle prit l'oreiller déposé sur le sofa et la couverture mis à la va vite sur le tissu.

« Tu remontes ? »

John jeta automatiquement un regard vers la cuisine se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux.

« John ? »

Il tourna la tête, le temps pour lui de voir Elizabeth se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Doucement, chastement.

Un gloussement les fit sursauter.

Une tête noire s'évapora aussitôt derrière le mur. Torren.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du militaire. Après tout, pourquoi attendre ? Pourquoi laisser un résidu de peur gâcher ses chances avec lui, si lui était sûr. Et il l'était. Elle en avait eu la preuve.

« Tu ronfles pas j'espère ?

John Sheppard ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. »

Le colonel partit d'un rire bien à lui. Rire toutefois un peu tendu. Détendre l'atmosphère était sa stratégie pour ne pas virer rouge pivoine.

« Il reste un bout de pizza, lança Ronon en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Par contre, c'est normal la couche bleue dessus ? »

L'air dégoûté de John lui fournit sa réponse.

« Ben Pizza hut alors, proposa le Satédien en décrochant le combiné.

C'est la première chose qu'il a assimilé quand il est arrivé, soupira exagérément Sheppard. »

Teyla, quant à elle, observa les mains encore liées de ses amis. Enfin…

ooooooooo

La soirée se déroula entre rires et discussions plus sérieuses, notamment sur le rapport qu'attendait le comité. John garda pour lui les conseils du colonel Carter et tenta d'aiguiller la conversation sur la recherche de motifs qui seraient légitimes pour tenter une mission de sauvetage de cette ampleur, faisant sienne l'idée de Sam.

« Il faudrait que Rodney puisse témoigner en ta faveur, déclara Elizabeth.

Oui, je sais. Au passage, on avait dit que c'était pas un procès.

Désolée. »

Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard surpris. Ils se tutoyaient sans même s'en apercevoir.

« Aurez-vous besoin de nos … avis ? demanda Teyla avant de finir la part de pizza de Ronon.

Oui, ça sera toujours bon à prendre, approuva John. »

Torren vint se planter devant sa mère, bras tendus.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour ce jeune homme d'aller au lit, sourit Elizabeth.

En effet. John, vous auriez le petit lit dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Ah oui. Je vais vous le chercher. Il est à la cave. »

Après les souhaits de bonne nuit de rigueur, Teyla, Ronon et Torren se retirèrent dans leur chambre.

Elizabeth se décida à rejoindre le militaire, intriguée. Un petit lit... d'enfant ?

La lumière diffuse de la cave n'aida pas la jeune femme à descendre les marches.

Mais une fois sur place…

« Elle est immense ! »

Et immense, elle l'était assurément pour contenir… une salle de sport, un billard, une partie cave à vins et un coin « débarras » où se tenait actuellement le militaire.

« Elizabeth. Tu n'aurais pas dû descendre.

Et pourquoi ? »

Le regard que John porta à l'endroit de ses blessures lui fit tordre le nez.

« J'en ai autant à ton service.

Ok, un point partout. »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Il s'apprêtait à tirer vers lui le petit lit. Elle l'aida. Il se retint de faire la moindre remarque.

« Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

C'est le mien. »

Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers ce qu'ils tenaient. Il avait été aussi petit… elle avait du mal à le croire…

John observa la dirigeante du coin de l'œil. Y pensait-elle ? Pour sa part, l'idée commençait étrangement à faire son chemin. Avec Nancy, il avait hésité. Mais avec elle, cette vision s'était imposée d'elle-même. Une famille…

Torren fut heureux de trouver un lit confortable. Il s'endormit de suite.

Lorsque John quitta ses amis, Teyla la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant et Ronon d'une bourrade dans l'épaule qui le fit grimacer. Là c'était clair. Tout le monde était au courant !

Quand Sheppard revint à sa chambre, il inspira et frappa poliment. Un « entrez » lui donna l'autorisation pour franchir le seuil.

Elizabeth se trouvait là, en tenue blanche, la même qu'elle portait depuis des nuits.

« On prendra un peu de temps pour faire du lèche vitrine.

John, ce n'est pas vraiment la priorité du moment.

Je sais. Je pensais juste qu'un peu de détente nous ferait du bien, expliqua-t-il en gagnant la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. »

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Elizabeth se rendit à l'évidence : il fallait qu'elle cesse de réagir comme une dirigeante face à son second. Ils étaient plus que ça désormais. Elle le rejoignit et ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau alors qu'il finissait péniblement d'enlever sa chemise.

Le militaire cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit le reflet de sa visiteuse.

« En fin de journée ? Quand nous aurons déjà bien avancé ton rapport ?

Bien madame, répondit John, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres. »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Elizabeth sembla prendre conscience de la tenue de l'homme se tenant en face d'elle. Elle sortit aussitôt. Sheppard s'observa dans la glace. C'est vrai qu'il était pas mal.

C'est en simple pantalon de jogging qu'il regagna la chambre. Elizabeth était déjà au lit.

« Je ne sais pas quel côté du as l'habitude de prendre ?

Peu importe. Je dors au milieu en général. »

Cette conversation sonna étrangement aux oreilles de chacun. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de relation vraiment stable.

John se glissa dans les draps, un peu tendu.

« Je mets le réveil à 7h30 ?

D'accord. »

La situation était presque surnaturelle. Chacun d'eux avait de nombreuses fois imaginé ce moment, mais cela ne se passait pas tout à fait de cette manière. Leurs fantasmes étaient davantage orientés….

« Mh, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda John en se bornant à regarder le réveil.

Non, merci.

Alors bonne nuit.

Oui, bonne nuit. »

Le rouge aux joues, les deux amoureux éteignirent leur lampe de chevet respective, tentant de calmer leurs pensées. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Cette étape viendrait plus tard.

De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'éprouvait pour le moment le besoin d'aller plus loin. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient bien.

John se retourna sur le dos, son épaule le faisant encore un peu souffrir. Ses yeux, jusqu'à présent rivés au plafond, bifurquèrent sur sa gauche.

Elizabeth ouvrit les siens au même instant. Le voir là, à côté d'elle, lui procura un sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité qu'aucun homme ne lui avait apporté. Elle sentit son corps bouger en même temps que celui du militaire. Comme aimanté.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre. Les rayons lunaires éclairaient leurs visages.

Chacun sembla à l'autre comme nimbé d'un halo lumineux.

Chacun sembla à l'autre être une apparition.

Ce fut John qui bougea le premier, effleurant la joue de la femme étendue là…

« Je suis heureux qu'on t'ait retrouvée. Vraiment heureux. »

Elizabeth lui sourit faiblement avant de se pencher vers lui. John combla le faible espace les séparant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entamant d'emblée un baiser un peu plus fougueux que les précédents. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était la seule à compter pour lui.

Le message passa sans aucun problème.

C'est à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

Oooooo

C'est un Rodney radieux qui ouvrit la porte, à la surprise de ses visiteurs.

« Bonjour, bonjour, entrez ! »

Intrigués, les Atlantes obtempérèrent néanmoins. Quand le scientifique ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon, John se retourna vers les autres.

« Il est drogué ?

C'est peut-être un clone, suggéra Ronon.

Je pencherais pour une réconciliation ave le docteur Keller, les calma Teyla.

Allez, installez-vous ! leur enjoignit le Canadien en apportant un plateau sur lequel étaient entreposés boissons et apéritifs en tout genre.

Rodney, vous avez l'air ... rayonnant, remarqua Elizabeth.

Ah oui ? Ah peut-être. En tout cas moins que vous. Vous êtes divine dans cette robe. »

Elizabeth rosit, John se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

« Le docteur Keller n'est pas là ? demanda Teyla.

Si, elle met la dernière touche à sa tenue. »

Un sourire teinté de nervosité éclaira le visage de Rodney.

« Asseyez-vous, j'arrive. »

John fut le seul à ne pas répondre à l'invitation. Il préféra suivre son ami dans la cuisine. Il se shootait, c'était sûr !

« McKay ?

Sheppard ! s'exclama-t-il avant de mettre la tête dans le frigo.

Vous allez bien ?

Oui, oui. »

Le militaire s'adossa au mur. Lorsque Rodney se redressa, il croisa un regard inquisiteur.

« Quoi ?

A vous de me le dire. »

McKay ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. John se pencha et observa ses pupilles. Elles étaient dilatées.

« Vous êtes drogué, je le savais !

C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Ca fait deux jours que je bosse sur le rapport.

Vous marchez à quoi ?

Au café, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? se rembrunit le scientifique. »

Sheppard sourit en coin. Il avait réussi à le contrarier, son passe-temps préféré.

« Mais y'a pas que ça. »

Cette fois, le militaire reprit son sérieux. Le visage de son ami était teinté d'angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C'est…

Jennifer ?

Oui.

Eh ben ?

Elle est… elle est…

Bon sang McKay ! Accouchez !

Ca sera pas à moi de le faire.

Comment ça pas…. oh… oh ! Mince…

…

C'est là qu'on dit « félicitation » ?

Oui, je crois.

Eh mon vieux, ça va ?

Non ! C'est pour ça que je fais que bosser ! Ce m'empêche de penser que je serai un père épouvantable.

McKay…

Je vais le faire tomber, l'oublier dans la voiture !

McKay ?

Et s'il me déteste ? Je survivrai pas à sa crise d'adolescence !

McKay !

Oui, quoi !

Vous êtes prêt.

Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

On a vu votre tête quand vous nous avez ouvert. Vous êtes prêt. »

Rodney baissa la tête, gêné.

« Bon, on retourne dans le salon ?

Oui, je vous suis, décréta le scientifique, glaçons en main. »

Jennifer les y attendait déjà, centre d'attention de tous.

Bon, ils étaient au courant…

« Vous savez que McKay va faire vivre un enfer à ce môme ?

Ronon ! le houspilla Teyla. »

Le Satédien se contenta de rire en prenant une grosse poignée de pistaches.

« J'apporte les glaçons ! annonça Rodney avant de s'asseoir. »

L'atmosphère se détendit quand le Canadien prit place à côté de Jennifer et passa une main au bas de son dos.

Apparemment tout allait bien entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Mais après tout, Jennifer était intelligente. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'être la compagne d'un membre d'une équipe SG n'était pas de tout repos. Adaptabilité, peur et patience étaient les maîtres mots.

Le dîner oscilla entre discussion légère sur le futur de la famille de Rodney et les éléments du rapport que John devait rendre en personne trois jours plus tard.

McKay avait mis tous ses neurones à contribution et avait réglé presque toutes les questions. Quelques unes étaient toutefois restées en suspens…quelques unes sur lesquelles le militaire et le scientifique se prirent le bec, sous le regard attentif de leur compagne respective.

Enfin, au bout de trois heures, la majorité des points furent mis au clair. Elizabeth sentit la tension émanant de John baisser d'un cran. Il ne le montrait pas, mais cette épreuve l'angoissait, elle le savait. Elle le connaissait bien.

Un rendez-vous fut donné chez Sheppard la veille de la réunion du comité pour mettre tout au point une ultime fois.

Car bien que l'épreuve soit destinée au militaire, chacun se sentait concerné. Comme toujours. Comme depuis six ans.

Ooooooooo

« John ? appela doucement Elizabeth en pénétrant dans le salon. »

Le colonel se retourna et se leva pour venir à elle.

« Il est tard.

Je sais. Mais je voulais tout revoir avant demain.

Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies jamais été aussi assidu sur Atlantis.

Eh, je t'ai toujours rendu mes rapports ! Ok, avec quelques jours de retard, mais je te les ai rendus, avoua le militaire de mauvaise grâce »

Cet air de gamin pris en faute avait toujours eu le don d'attendrir la jeune femme. Surtout quand il accompagnait cet air de son regard en coin.

« Tu te ronges les sangs pour rien John. On a tout revu. Tout.

Oui, je sais.

John, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. Tu joues ta carrière. Mais dis-toi une chose : nous sommes là. Et quelle que soit la décision, elle nous affectera tous. »

Le militaire l'observa un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras, sans un mot. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

« Je vais manger un morceau avant de remonter. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je ne serais pas contre un verre de lait.

Un verre de lait pour madame. »

John se dirigea vers la cuisine, tenant toujours Elizabeth par la main, un geste qui lui était à présent naturel. Il voulait savoir qu'elle était là. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était bien là.

« C'est pas vrai ! grogna Sheppard. Quand c'est pas McKay, c'est Ronon qui pille le frigo !

Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?

Cornichons… chantilly… bacon… Beurk ! Il a vraiment des goûts étranges. Bon, il me reste un … pot de glace. »

La jeune femme tordit le nez.

« Quoi ?

Yaourt, salade, brocolis… ?

Oui ben j'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire des courses dans Pégase, marmonna le colonel, faisant sourire Elizabeth.

Il était temps qu'une femme jette un œil à ce frigo.

Je sens que tu vas me demander de refaire les tapisseries du salon, plaisanta John en lui servant son verre de lait. »

Elizabeth se troubla et baissa la tête. Avait-il conscience de ce que cela impliquait ? Faisait-il juste de l'humour ?

« Elizabeth. »

Le ton sérieux du militaire lui fit redresser la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu me demandes de refaire les tapisseries.

John, tu veux… ? »

Il la serra contre lui.

« Oui.

C'est...enfin c'est rapide.

Ca te plait pas ?

Si.. mais, je ne sais pas, si ça ne marche pas ?

Entre nous ? »

Le regard interrogatif de John fit prendre conscience à la jeune femme de la bêtise de sa question. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Avec tout ce qu'ils savaient l'un de l'autre.

« Tu sais que je suis pas très doué dans toute ce qui est sentiment et tout, mais je veux que ça soit clair : j'ai envie que tu t'installes ici. Avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

La jeune femme le considéra un moment avant de se détendre. Un sourire illumina son visage.

« J'en dis que je suis d'accord. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au militaire pour l'embrasser, son corps pressé contre le sien.

9


	81. Chapter 81

**Chachou35**** : Oui un peu de calme….les choses cérébrales commencent. Rodney en père c'est vrai… c'est un concept ! Le shweir prend de l'ampleur et ça ne s'arrêtera qu'avec la fin de la fic :p. Pour John devant le comité tu vas voir…**

**Alia21**** : Il était effectivement temps que le calme arrive quand même… on en est presqu'à la fin ! lol Perspicace comme lectriiice ! Mhh pour ce qui vient après… je suis flattée voilà donc… je sais plus trop où me mettre merci beaucoup -_- ! En tout cas si c'est crédible c'est tout ce que je demande (comment tu fais pour avoir TOUT relu ….. O_o….). Je suis d'accord, Kanaan sert… à RIEN DU TOUT ! Ta complainte sur Carson n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde… je vais voir ce que je peux faire :p Pour ce qui est des autres fics je pense qu'il faudra que vous attendiez un peu j'ai d'autres projets (notamment un autre projet d'écriture professionnel) mais je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de poster quelques OS…**

**lolOw ()**** : Ben oui avouons que là Rodney paraissait plus que bizarre O_o ! lol**

**Belmene**** : Et oiu voilà retour ! Et oui la fin presque…**

**Et voici la suite !**

John s'observait attentivement dans la glace, passant en revue son uniforme de colonel de l'USAF. Uniforme lui rappelant de douloureux souvenirs. La disparition d'un ami. Un parmi tant d'autres. Mais celui-ci avait occupé une place spéciale sur la cité. Il en avait été le cœur pendant trois ans…

Le militaire soupira et consulta sa montre. Il était temps.

Il passa la porte de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Conformément à ses souhaits, seule Elizabeth était présente. Teyla et Ronon étant déjà partis avec Rodney et Jennifer ayant accepté de garder Toren.

Malgré le stress, Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme. Avec son tailleur gris clair, son sac assorti et son maquillage discret, elle était plus Docteur Weir que jamais. Et c'est de ça dont il avait besoin.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Elizabeth d'une voix douce.

Ouais... C'est parti. »

Le couple sortit dans la rue et entra dans la voiture de l'armée qui l'attendait, moteur tournant, au bas des marches.

Un soldat salua le colonel et ouvrit la portière. Elizabeth d'un côté de la banquette, John de l'autre. C'est ainsi que la voiture démarra. Nul besoin d'afficher cette relation maintenant. La concentration devait être à son maximal.

Le trajet fut trop court au goût de John. Il avait beau se dire que tout avait été méticuleusement préparé avec l'aide de ses amis, et du colonel Carter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être neveux. Il connaissait les membres du CIS. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient le piéger sur n'importe quel point en lui posant des questions tantôt dérangeantes, tantôt énervantes. Masi toujours déstabilisantes. Le seul point positif était la présence de Woolsey. Etant donné leur coopération d'une année sur la cité, il espérait une certaine clémence de sa part. Mais aurait-il raison de se baser sur cette croyance… ?

Le militaire se pinça l'arête du nez. Ce n'était pas le moment d'émettre des conjectures. Son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit. Las. Son air changea pourtant à la lecture du message. Il répondit puis remit le mobile dans sa poche comme si de rien n'était. Quelques secondes plus tard, Elizabeth décrocha le sien.

« J'espère que tu seras toujours amoureuse de moi quand je me recyclerai en flic de rue. »

Une nouvelle vibration.

« Idiot ! »

Un bref coup d'œil à Elizabeth, un bref sourire.

La voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta au pied d'un bâtiment imposant.

Le message était clair : vous n'êtes rien. Nous sommes tout.

Le couple passa la zone de contrôle et rejoignit Teyla, Ronon et Rodney qui faisait les cent pas.

« Ah, tout de même !

Pas aujourd'hui McKay ! grogna John.

Vous allez leur clouer le bec ! lança Ronon.

J'ai vu Woolsey passer sur la passerelle, annonça l'Athosienne en jetant un œil à l'étage. Il sera un atout de poids.

Oui, j'espère.

On nous attend, les interrompit Elizabeth. »

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir déjà fait plus d'une apparition après leur retour fracassant dans la baie de San Francisco.

Alors qu'ils gagnaient le dernier corridor, Elizabeth chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Teyla. La jeune femme prit Ronon et Rodney par le bras et avança d'un pas soutenu.

Elizabeth prit le coude de John et ralentit le pas avant de l'entraîner dans une allée étroite.

Le militaire ne lui demanda pas les raisons de ce « kidnapping ». Il les connaissait.

Il réagit à l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

« Tu est prêt. Tout va très bien se passer. Je le sais ! Je serai juste à côté. S'ils veulent m'entendre en direct, je serais là. »

Sheppard resserra son emprise et respira son parfum. Il était apaisant, à son image. Il se détacha d'elle et l'observa un instant avant de l'embrasser. Longuement. Chastement. Seule la sensation de son corps conte le sien pouvait le rasséréner.

« Allez-y colonel Sheppard, murmura Elizabeth en le fixant dans les yeux. »

Un dernier regard et John ressortit sans un mot de l'allée.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et soupira. Tout allait bien se passer. Oui, tout allait bien se passer…

Oooooooooo

Sheppard franchit le seuil de la salle où l'attendait le comité. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre que l'ambiance n'avait rien d'amicale.

Il inspira pour tenter de se maîtriser. Or de question de leur montrer son stress ! D'un signe de la main, la représentante chinoise lui intima de se présenter en face d'eux.

Les Etats-Unis étaient « à armes égales » avec les autres nations. Le colonel grinça des dents. C'état pas bon ça… pas bon du tout…

« Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, bienvenue. »

Cette phrase, lancée dans le silence glacial de la salle par l'émissaire anglais fut accueillie par un bref signe de tête de la part du militaire.

« Je vous préviens que cet entretien sera enregistré par des caméras murales et que vos supérieurs attendent notre rapport pour statuer sur votre sort, annonça l'envoyé russe. »

Nouveau signe de tête.

Il avait bossé son côté dramatique ou quoi ?

« Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer. »

John jeta un regard à celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Woolsey. Il était neutre. Comme à son habitude.

Droit sur ses pieds, la tête haute, John attendit la première batterie de questions.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris de violer les règlements et de mettre en danger le programme Atlantis, ainsi que la sûreté de votre planète comme vous l'avez fait ? sourit calmement la représentante chinoise. »

Sheppard serra les dents. Ok, ça commençait bien. C'est toutefois totalement maître de lui qu'il répondit :

« J'ai eu des raison de croire que le Docteur Weir était encore en vie.

Ces raisons ne sont pas venues à vous par hasard lieutenant-colonel, enchaîna Lapierre, l'envoyé français.

Non, effectivement. Le Docteur McKay m'a fait part de ses découvertes.

Il n'avait donc pas abandonné le cas « Weir » comme ordonné ?

Si, c'est en travaillant sur la cité et plus spécifiquement sur les bases de données, qu'il a trouvé l'empreinte énergétique du Docteur Weir, répondit Sheppard en serrant les poings. »

Le représentant français se contenta de hocher la tête en griffonnant des notes sur la feuille disposée devant lui.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi le Docteur McKay vous a fait part de ce qu'il avait découvert ? embraya Chapman, l'anglais.

Sans doute parce qu'il savait que ça m'intéressait.

Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi ? demanda Chekov. »

Le sous-entendu était tellement énorme qu'il n'échappa à personne.

John choisit toutefois de l'ignorer.

« Parce que le Docteur Weir a fait parti intégrante du programme pendant trois ans et que sans elle nous serions morts et votre programme n'aurait pas fait long feu. »

Le Russe s'empourpra. Nul doute que la réponse du militaire l'avait irrité… lui et les autres. Alors que la Chinoise allait prendre la parole, Woolsey la devança, tentant d'apaiser les tensions sans paraître pour autant prendre partie pour son compatriote.

« Comprenez notre étonnement colonel. Vous avez laissé tomber les recherches concernant le lieutenant Ford.

Sauf votre respect monsieur, nous avons cherché des pistes pendant des mois. Sans résultat. Le cas du Docteur Weir est différent. Nous avions arrêté les recherches comme on nous l'avait ordonné. C'est la piste qui est venue à nous. »

Aucun ne réagit immédiatement. Le Russe, la Chinoise, L'Anglais et le Français écrivirent quelques mots.

Seul Woolsey observa John. Le militaire connaissait maintenant assez l'homme pour savoir que le petit et presque imperceptible rictus dessiné au coin de ses lèvres était signe encourageant.

« Vous étiez donc certain de vous en pensant le Docteur Weir en vie ? demanda le Français.

Nous avions de fortes présomptions, mentit le colonel.

Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir référé à vos supérieurs ?

Parce que pour eux le programme Atlantis est terminé depuis que nous avons ramené la cité sur Terre.

Sachant cela, vous avez pourtant décidé d'aller dans Pégase.

Oui c'est exact.

Vous avez donc défié un ordre direct, renchérit Chapman.

Pardon de vous contredire, mais aucun ordre direct ne nous a été transmis.

Comment appelez-vous le démantèlement des équipes SGA ? s'énerva un peu le Russe. »

John laissa passer quelques secondes de silence, suivant ainsi le conseil d'Elizabeth : calmer les nerfs des membres et les siens.

« Je me souviens que le programme Porte des étoiles a fait machines arrières plusieurs fois tant du point de vue des alliances formées que des recherches entreprises quant à certains membres que je ne nommerais pas. Sheppard marqua une pause. Le projet Stargate a même été stoppé pendant un moment avant de reprendre. »

Les membres du comité se jetèrent un regard.

Le militaire se détendit un peu .Il avait marqué un point et ils le savaient.

«Avez-vous conscience que vous avez détourné du matériel classé secret défense ? continua Woolsey.

Oui monsieur.

Eh bien ?

Monsieur ?

Pensez-vous que retrouver la trace du Docteur Weir vous autorisait de tels débordements ?

Je n'ai pas fait ça de gaité de cœur.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, s'esclaffa le Français.

J'ai simplement fait en sorte de me donner les moyens pour mener à bien cette mission.

En volant un E2PZ ?

Oui monsieur.

Colonel Sheppard, je trouve que vous prenez la chose à la légère, remarqua la Chinoise.

Je vous assurez qu'il n'en est rien, lui répondit Sheppard avec un sourire un peu tendu. J'essaye juste d'expliquer les choses aussi calmement que possible. Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien d'envenimer la situation en s'énervant. »

Cette réponse ne plut ni au Français, ni au Russe. Leur but était de faire perdre ses moyens au colonel pour pointer du doigt son caractère instable. Malheureusement pour eux, Elizabeth l'avait bien briefé sur leurs personnalités.

« Vous dites que vous avez fait en sorte de vous donner les moyens pour mener à bien votre mission, c'est bien cela ?

Oui madame.

Vous mentez colonel, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix calme qui vrilla les nerfs de John. Vous n'étiez pas seul, continua-elle.

C'est exact.

Vous avez entraîné vos collègues colonel, lui fit remarquer Woolsey.

Ce sont plus que des collègues.

Comme le Docteur Weir ? demanda le Russe.

Oui, ce sont des amis.

Auriez-vous tenté cette mission pour un membre lambda de l'expédition ?

… non monsieur. »

Cette réponse déstabilisa le CIS. Habitué à l'hypocrisie diplomatique, la franchise n'était pas son fort.

« C'est donc vos sentiments vis-à-vis du Docteur Weir qui ont primé dans cette histoire et non la raison, critiqua le Français.

Sauf votre respect, j'ai également pensé au bénéfice que le retour du Docteur pouvait apporter à nos gouvernements.

Si tant est que nous vous croyions, vous rendez-vous compte des risques que vous avez fait courir à la Terre ? tapa du poing le Russe. »

La Chinoise posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Répondez colonel, lui intima-t-elle.

Le Docteur Weir était infectée par les nanites. Nous le savions tous.

Et vous avez pris le risque de vous faire infecter à votre tour ?

Le Docteur Weir n'a jamais été hostile. Même infectée. Son côté humain a toujours eu le dessus sur son côté machine.

Vous ne pouviez être sûr de rien, contre attaqua Woolsey.

Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis fié à mon instinct qui me disait que l'empreinte que le Docteur avait laissé sur la base de données que McKay avait découverte n'était pas le fruit du hasard.

Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que c'était un piège ?

Evidemment. »

John serra les mâchoires.

« J'ai estimé les risques avec les autres. Les pour l'emportaient sur les contre.

Cela revient à parier sur l'avenir, le sermonna le Chinoise.

Si j'adopte votre vision des choses, le programme Atlantis a été tenté sur un coup de poker.

Les espoirs étaient grands, rétorqua l'Anglais.

Aussi grands que les risques ? demanda Sheppard.

Evidemment ! Une mission de cette ampleur implique forcément de grands risques, répondit à sa place le Russe.

Nous avons pensé la même chose à propos de cette mission. Les informations que nous pouvons obtenir du Docteur Weir sont capitales. La menace Assurans est bien réelle ! Nous nous sommes assurés par ailleurs que les Wraiths n'aient pas l'adresse de la Terre. »

Les membres du comité pincèrent les lèvres. Ils connaissaient les faits. Ils avaient sauvé la Terre. Encore…

« Mais la sauvegarde de la planète n'était pas votre priorité, lui rappela le Russe.

C'est vrai. Voyez ça comme un cadeau bonus, lança le militaire, sarcastique. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Woolsey effaça son sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être insolent. Et pourtant, la tentation était immense ! Tout comme celle d'envoyer cette bande de bureaucrates sur les roses !

« Si je résume ce que vous nous avez dit jusqu'à présent, enchaîna la représentante asiatique, vous avez tenté une mission qui n'avez pas lieu d'être, à l'aide de matériel classé « emprunté », elle mima les guillemets, pour sauver un de vos amis disparus, en sachant pertinemment que vous preniez le risque, soit d'être capturé, soit d'être infecté. Et, bien sûr, le tout en risquant également la vie et la carrière de vos amis à qui vous dites tenir tellement. »

Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que le tout n'était pas très engageant. Mais c'était sans oublier deux trois détails pas très clairs dans le passé du programme.

« Sauf votre respect, ce genre de comportement ne vous a pas tant déplu que ça par le passé.

Expliquez-vous, lança Woolsey d'un ton accusateur. »

John le remercia intérieurement de lui ménager une porte de sortie sans avoir l'air de trahir son camp.

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y a de ça environ trois ans, vous avez été bien contents de nous voir reprendre le contrôle de la cité que vous aviez pourtant jugée être entre de bonnes mains lors du retour des Atlantes. »

Sheppard avait achevé sa phrase en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder directement Woolsey. Il ne voulait pas griller leur entente tacite en le mettant dans une situation délicate.

« Si je ne me trompe toujours pas, à ce moment, les équipes SG avez également été dissoutes, nous avons pris des risques, emprunté du matériel classé, sauvez la situation et vous n'avez menacé la carrière de personne. La situation était identique, voire bien pire.

Le Français s'empourpra instantanément, les traits de la Chinoise se tendirent le visage de l'Anglais blêmit, et le Russe fut à deux doigts de casser son stylo. Seul Woolsey arborait un air neutre. Mais cette fois, John ne sut ce à quoi il pensait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas choisi les bons mots. Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir d'autres termes pour flatter leurs égaux ?

« Nous allons délibérer. Nous vous ferons connaître notre décision dans la journée, annonça la représentante Chinoise. Restez à proximité. »

John salua brièvement avant de sortir de la salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le militaire fusa jusqu'à la première fenêtre, sans un regard à ses amis présents à quelques mètres.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney et Elizabeth s'entre-regardèrent. Le Satédien esquissa un mouvement en direction du militaire. Elizabeth le stoppa dans son élan. Il lui fallait du temps pour se calmer, même si la curiosité les tenaillait.

C'est au bout de dix longues minutes que le colonel Seppard réapparut. Les traits encore tendus, mais la colère en moins.

Rodney n'en pouvait plus. Il fondit sur le militaire.

« Alors ?

Alors ça s'est passé.

Bien ?

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, grogna John. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Vous avez…enfin vous vous êtes emporté ? continua le Canadien.

Non, et figurez-vous que c'est un exploit !

Ils ont été si durs que ça ? demanda Ronon.

D'après vous ?

John, dites-nous votre ressenti, l'encouragea Teyla.

Je leur ai fait le grand jeu : explication, ton calme. Comme on me l'avait conseillé, ajouta-il en jetant un regard à Elizabeth.

Vous avez tenté l'humour sarcastique ? souffla McKay.

Par touches.

Mhh…. Pas bon ! »

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils t'ont dit quand ils rendront leur verdict ? l'interrogea le Docteur Weir.

Dans la journée.

Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose pour nous ? revint à la charge le scientifique.

Oui, sur vous, mais n'ayez pas peur, j'ai sauvé vos fesses.

Et nous ?

Rien sur vous Ronon, ni sur Teyla. Keller a fait le nécessaire. »

Et c'était bien la seule chose de sûre. Ses amis, ceux qui avaient pris d'énormes risques pour lui, n'étaient pas inquiétés. Ce seul constat réconforta le militaire. Pour lui, c'était là le plus important. Il jeta un regard à Elizabeth. Si, en plus, la femme qu'il aimait et qui lui avait promis de rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive était hors de cause et tenait sa promesse, le reste était bien peu de choses.

« Si nous allions nous aérer l'esprit quelques minutes ? »

La proposition de Teyla fut adoptée à l'unanimité.

L'air libre fit du bien à tous, à John en premier. Il se sentit plus serein.

Aux côtés de Teyla, Elizabeth l'observa de loin. Il n'était pas de bon ton de se montrer trop proche de lui. Pas maintenant. Pas ici.

Et c'était vraiment difficile.

« Je connais John, il sait trouver les mots et être persuasif quand il le faut, glissa l'Athosienne à l'oreille de son amie.

Je sais que vous avez raison. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'enjeu, de manière consciente ou non.

Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il ne survivrait pas à son renvoi de l'armée.

Vous pensez réellement que cette issue est possible ?

Je crains que oui. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, il sait être persuasif quand il le faut, lui sourit brièvement Elizabeth, tâchant elle-même de se convaincre. »

Leurs pas les menèrent à un café à proximité du bâtiment.

L'attente débuta.

8


	82. Chapter 82

Chachou35 : Mhh alors oui désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt, disons que j'ai été pas mal prise, notamment par les fêtes… mais pour me rattraper, vous allez avoir une grande suite ! Et oui John les a envoyé bouler :d :d Un petit plaisir personnel, j'ai jamais pu l'encadrer le russe -_- ! Pour ce qui est du shweir, j'espère que les traits te sembleront toujours respectés !

lolOw () : eh bien ne dis rien O_o.

Belmene : Eh oui des nazes ! On peut le dire !

Alia21 : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire cet affrontement (pour une fois que mon bagage juridique me sert :p). Alors ravie que ça ait plu !

Bon eh bien voilà…. C'est la suite et fin.

Franchement, je suis pas du genre pleurnicheuse etc… mais ça me fait quelque chose de la boucler cette fic… Quasi deux ans quand même…

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette petite histoire (enfin pas si petite si on regarde le nombre de chapitres O_o) et que j'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine (qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite, étant donné que je vais m'atteler à mon deuxième livre. Mais bon, je me connais, je résisterai pas, ne serait-ce qu'à un petit OS !).

Donc, sans plus de blabla… enjoy the end !

Les arbres défilaient tandis que la voiture de l'armée raccompagnait le colonel Sheppard chez lui. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il songeait aux évènements de ces dernières semaines. La découverte de la piste, la mise en place de la mission, le danger, leur retour. Elle. Celle pour qui il avait tout risqué : son poste, sa vie et ceux de ses amis. A bien y réfléchir, il avait sans doute agi en égoïste, même si les autres n'avaient montré aucun réticence à le suivre. Même s'ils étaient assez liés pour s'épauler et tout risquer ensemble.

Il soupira.

Qu'elle qu'aurait été la décision du CIS, il n'aurait toutefois pas regretté son choix. Cette mission avait été la plus importante de sa vie !

A lui maintenant d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres qu'il avait exhorté à rentrer, malgré leurs nombreuses protestations. Mais Elizabeth avait réussi à les convaincre. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin d'être seul. C'est toujours ce qu'il avait voulu dans cette affaire : être seul face à ses responsabilités, ne plus impliquer, autant que faire se pouvait, ses amis. Elle seule semblait le comprendre vraiment.

Celle qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir.

La voiture s'arrêta.

John observa la façade de sa maison. Du mouvement derrière le rideau le fit sourire brièvement. Rodney… il en était certain.

Il descendit, claqua la porte et regarda le perron. Son chez lui lui apparaissait d'un autre œil. Une sensation étrange le parcourut. Etrange et agréable. Quelqu'un l'attendait. Pas uniquement des amis de passage. Elle aussi. Elle qui, il l'espérait malgré les circonstances, resterait à ses côtés.

Un pas. Puis un autre.

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Alors ? demanda un Rodney agité.

Je peux rentrer au moins ? »

Plus impatient que jamais, le scientifique lui céda le passage.

Sheppard déposa sa veste d'uniforme sur le porte-manteau avant de se diriger lentement vers le salon, un McKay piaffant sur les talons.

Là, face à lui, se trouvaient, presque figés, Teyla, Torren dans ses bras, Ronon et Elizabeth.

Et cette fois, même l'Athosienne montrait des signes d'anxiété.

Rodney vint se poster aux côtés du Satédien.

Debout devant l'assemblée, John prit son temps pour préparer ce qu'il avait à dire. Il y allait avoir des changements dans la vie de chacun…

« Je suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, alors ne m'interrompez pas. »

Rodney gémit faiblement. Il n'aimait pas ça…

« D'abord, je voulais vous remercier. Tous. Depuis le début de la mission jusqu'à maintenant, vous ne m'avez pas lâché alors que vous en avez eu plus d'une fois l'occasion. »

Rodney agrippa le bras de Ronon. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sheppard se répandre autant en mots gentils… Il sentait la tuile arriver !

« Je ne vous cache pas que les choses vont changer pour moi, pour nous tous en fait. Mais la décision nous revient. Alors je vous demanderai de faire le meilleur choix pour vous. »

Les sourcils se froncèrent. Même Elizabeth semblait perdue.

« John, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Quel malgré nos soutiens, présidentiel entre autres, on n'était pas intouchables. Qu'il ne fallait pas nous croire tout permis, qu'on se croyait sur Atlantis et dans Pégase comme chez nous et que… si c'était vraiment ce qu'on ressentait, on n'avait qu'à y retourner… à la tête d'une nouvelle expédition. »

Teyla serra Torren contre elle, Elizabeth porta la main à son estomac, Rodney se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Même Ronon écarquilla les yeux.

« Ils… quoi, ils veulent qu'on reparte là-bas ? demanda McKay d'une voix à peine audible.

Ca a fait mal au comité de l'admettre, mais on leur sauvait les fesses au moins une fois par an quand on était dans Pégase. Alors oui, ils nous proposent de repartir. On serait à la tête d'une base d'observation. Une sorte d'avant-poste terrien au cas où ça bougerait du côté des Wraiths ou des Assurans. Nos fonctions changeraient un peu c'est tout.

Alors quoi, on serait comme des genres de superman de Pégase ? grogna Ronon.

Oui, on peut le voir comme ça, acquiesça le colonel.

Attendez, intervint Elizabeth. John, de quoi parlons-nous exactement ? Et qu'ont-ils décidé pour toi précisément ?

Je suis hors de cause. Pas de renvoi. Pas de mutation. Un avertissement pour faire bonne mesure, c'est tout. »

Le poids qui la rendait malade depuis une semaine s'ôta du ventre de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu un vrai doute, dû au manque de confiance qu'elle avait en Woolsey. Mais elle avait eu tort. Et elle s'en félicitait.

« Et ils nous proposent de repartir officiellement dans Pégase pour une nouvelle mission. A bord d'Atlantis. »

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne trompa personne. Il était fou de joie.

Ronon et Teyla s'entre regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas espéré retourner chez eux aussi vite…

« Nous devons en parler, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, murmura Elizabeth.

On a une petite semaine pour leur donner une réponse. »

Rodney se releva, la mine défaite.

« Je reviens, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de se diriger vers l'étage. »

John l'observa, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il pense à Jennifer et au bébé John, expliqua Teyla. Ils ne partiront peut-être pas.

… et vous ? »

Son regard se posa dans un premier temps sur les deux Pégasiens. Le sourire qu'ils lui adressèrent présagea de leur réponse.

« Nous rentrerons chez nous avec plaisir, sourit l'Athosienne.

Elizabeth ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Il y a trois ans, elle avait cru ne jamais se remettre de son éloignement de Pégase. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. L'appréhension qui la rongeait en songeant à cette galaxie qui lui avait tant pris la freinait.

Le visage de John se décomposa un peu. Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait été aussi excitée que lui à l'idée d'y retourner. Il s'était trompé.

« Nous allons voir où en est Rodney, annonça Teyla, laissant seuls les deux terriens.

Je suis soulagée que ça se soit bien passé, soupira Elizabeth quand ils furent seuls. »

Elle s'approcha du militaire et lui prit la main.

« J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, répondit-il sobrement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Tu ne veux pas y retourner c'est ça ?

John….

Tu veux rester ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Je sais juste que j'en reviens et que je n'y ai pas que de bons souvenirs ! »

John baissa les yeux et s'humecta les lèvres. Lui qui n'attendait plus qu'une telle aubaine se présente en avait oublié la nouvelle situation de ses proches.

Rodney, Jennifer… Elizabeth

Les choses n'étaient plus comme avant.

« Ils enverront une nouvelle expédition dans Pégase, qu'on en soit ou pas.

Et toit, tu veux en être ?

J'y croyais plus Elizabeth ! Ma vie ici ne me convient pas. »

La jeune femme détacha ses doigts de ceux du militaire. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui suffisait pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu cette prétention. Mais se le faire dire aussi clairement… c'était autre chose.

« Vas-y alors. Rien ne te retient ici. »

Sitôt cette phrase prononcée, Elizabeth tourna les talons et grimpa rapidement les escaliers.

Oooooooo

Quand il revint chez lui, plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être vidé la tête, il ne trouva que Ronon et Torren.

« Salut ! lança Sheppard.

Salut.

Vous faites quoi ?

Je vous attendais.

Oh.

Les autres sont partis chez McKay.

Partis ? »

Le Satédien semblait mal à l'aise.

« Ronon ?

Elizabeth s'est… mhh installée chez lui et Teyla est partie discuter de la situation avec elle. »

La tristesse se le disputait à la colère. Elle l'avait laissé tomber ?

« Ils nous attendent pour qu'on prenne une décision.

Super ! Vous avez pas changé d'avis vous au moins ?

Non. Et vous ?

Non plus. Je pars, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

Un grognement accueillit cette réponse.

« Quoi ?

Rien, allez en route ! »

Ronon se leva vivement, Torren sous le bras.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient chez les McKay.

Ce fut le docteur Keller qui leur ouvrit.

« Colonel Sheppard ! Ronon ! Bonsoir! La décision du comité est vraiment un soulagement.

Oui, merci.

Entrez, les autres sont au salon. »

Etonné que la doctoresse ne soit pas plus stressée que ça par la situation, John pénétra dans la vaste pièce éclairée. Teyla, Rodney et Elizabeth étaient présents.

Le colonel n'accorda un regard qu'aux deux premiers avant de s'installer sur le siège que lui présentait Jennifer.

Un silence de plomb régnait, principalement à cause du malaise qui s'était insinué entre John et Elizabeth.

« Quelqu'un veut un truc fort ? proposa Rodney en se levant.

Assis Rodney ! lança Jennifer d'une voix glaciale. »

John regarda la jeune femme, plus étonné encore.

« Désolée, les hormones me jouent des tours, s'excusa Keller en grignotant un biscuit apéritif. Mh, colonel, nous n'avons pas tous les éléments. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? Surtout à bord d'une cité qu'ils n'ont pas fini d'étudier ?

Durant notre précédente mission, il se trouve qu'on a mis le doigt sur des dangers que les membres du CIS pensaient de moindre ampleur. Selon eux, s'ils continuent à grossir, on aura un vrai problème sur les bras. La mission de la nouvelle expédition sera de se mettre en travers des plans de nos ennemis. Les Wraiths et les Assurans, pour ne citer qu'eux, pensent qu'on est rentré chez nous. Si on les attaque, ils ne sauront pas d'où ça vient. On aura l'effet de surprise pour nous. Et c'est pour éradiquer ces menaces que les membres de nos gouvernements consentent à remettre la cité entre les mains de la nouvelle équipe. A ce que j'ai compris ils ont déjà pas mal de données à analyser. Elle ne leur manquera pas tellement. La seule question qui se pose maintenant est : qui veut en être ? »

John toisa Rodney qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Jennifer posa une main sur le genou de son compagnon. Ils avaient commencé à en discuter.

« McKay ?

Eh bien….

La cité c'est votre dada, vous pourrez pas vous en passer.

Si c'est pour préserver ma famille, si ! »

Les paroles du Canadien décontenancèrent l'assemblée. Il avait radicalement changé ses priorités.

Dire que John aurait plus parié sur lui que sur Teyla.

« Bien. Je suis sûr que Zélenka sera ravi de prendre votre place.

John ! »

La voix sévère d'Elizabeth impressionna tout le monde.

« Rodney est parfaitement en droit de prendre cette décision.

Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? demanda John, les dents serrées.

Vous ne nous avez pas dit qui dirigeait l'expédition, reprit Teyla.

Un militaire et un civil. A armes égales, termina-t-il en regardant durement Elizabeth.

Ont-ils suggéré des noms ? continua l'Athosienne.

Le mien et celui de Woolsey, sauf si le docteur Weir était intéressée après…

Après quoi ? demanda Elizabeth.

Ils voudraient en savoir le maximum sur l'expérience que tu as vécue, tout ce que tu peux nous donner comme info. »

Le Docteur Weir hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

Il était froid, professionnel. Après avoir goûté la douceur de ses regards, de ses mots et de ses caresses, la dure réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec lui lui ferait mal à ce point.

« J'avais prévu un dîner pour trois, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il y en a pour 10, intervint Jennifer pour faire éclater la bulle de silence qui s'était formée.

Nous resterons avec plaisir, lui sourit Teyla.

Colonel Sheppard ?

Je crois que je vais rentrer. Au cas où, j'ai toujours un bout de pizza dans le frigo.

Vous n'avez rien dans votre réfrigérateur John, restez. »

Le regard que croisa celui du militaire était presque suppliant. Face aux paires yeux braquées sur lui, il capitula.

« Rodney, pourrais-tu aller t'occuper du rôti ? demanda Jennifer.

Ou… oui.

Elizabeth, pourriez-vous l'aider ?

Avec plaisir ! »

Et effectivement, c'était un plaisir ! Tout pourvu qu'elle échappât à son regard, à sa présence.

John la vit passer devant lui. Le souffle d'air qui lui caressa le visage était emprunt de son odeur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Ce parfum lui manquait. La tenir dans ses bras lui manquait… Mais il ne comprenait pas sa décision. Il n'avait pas envie de comprendre surtout.

« Ronon, tu m'accompagnes dehors ?

Pourquoi ?

J'aimerais promener Torren avant le dîner. »

L'ex-runner ne chercha même pas à comprendre l'envie soudaine de sa compagne. Elle en avait treize à la douzaine en ce moment, et certaines plus étranges que d'autres.

Sheppard se retrouva bientôt seul avec Jennifer. Il lui adressa un sourire poli.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté du militaire.

« Je sais que vous lui en voulez. Et je sais que vous m'en voulez. Vous pensez que je vous prive d'un ami et d'un atout de poids dans l'hypothèse où vous accepteriez cette mission. Et vous avez raison. »

John l'observa sans rien dire, tâchant de masquer son étonnement.

« J'ai vu Rodney risquer sa vie plus d'une fois, être triste parce que ses amis perdaient la vie, parfois sous ses yeux. Je sais qu'Atlantis est très importante à ses yeux, tout comme aux vôtres, à ceux d'Elizabeth, de Ronon et de Teyla. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai besoin de lui. Et ce bébé aussi, continua-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à rester. Nous avons eu une discussion animée sur le sujet et chacun de nous a exposé son point de vue. Rodney s'est juste rangé à mon avis. Parce que pour lui sa famille passe maintenant avant tout. Vous pouvez penser que je suis égoïste et c'est sans doute vrai. Je ne veux plus qu'il coure de risques. Je le veux en vie le plus longtemps possible. »

John n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tout au long de ce monologue, se contentant d'observer la jeune femme lui faisant face. Elle avait gagné en assurance et en maturité.

Il soupira et regarda ailleurs. Ses arguments étaient bons. Il les comprenait malgré sa colère et sa frustration.

« John ?

Je sais. Vous avez raison.

Vous m'en voulez vraiment ?

Franchement ? …. Non, soupira le colonel.

Vous ferez un excellent leader.

Pas assez pour prendre soin de Rodney.

J'ai confiance en vous, mais ni en les Wraiths, ni en les Assurans. Personne n'est à l'abri.

Mh… Bon, si j'ai bien compris, il faudra que je passe mes nerfs sur Zélenka. »

Un bref sourire accueillit cette phrase.

« Colonel ?

On n'avait pas dit qu'on s'essayait aux prénoms ?

John, reprit Keller. Ca ne me regarde pas, mais pensez-vous qu'Elizabeth soit prête à repartir ? »

Les traits du militaire se tendirent. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

« Je vous sers un pur malt ?

Oui, je veux bien. Jennifer ?

Oui ?

Merci de nous avoir couverts.

C'est normal. »

Oooooooo

Le dîner se déroula sans heurt. Teyla ayant très vite axé la discussion sur le résultat plus que satisfaisant de la journée et qui avait trop vite été oublié : la mise hors de cause de John ! L'Athosienne poussa le colonel dans ses retranchements pour qu'il en dise plus sur les arguments qu'il avait utilisés. Au grand étonnement de tous, le militaire évoqua un plan quasi impeccable. Elizabeth elle-même ne fut pas insensible à sa prestation rapportée. Elle reconnaissait un certain talent au militaire. Mais également un défaut. De taille. Il était égoïste. Elle comprenait qu'il voulût retourner dans Pégase, le lieu où il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie. Mais elle, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ! C'était trop tôt. Il refusait de comprendre. Il ne pensait pas à elle ! Leur « couple » ne valait pas plus que ses rêves d'aventure. Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir ?

Le repas se termina tard. Au moment où John se levait pour annoncer son départ, Teyla, Jennifer et, poussé par sa compagne, Rodney, l'imitèrent et commencèrent à débarrasser la table. Ronon, seul avec Torren, prit comme prétexte un besoin naturel de l'enfant.

John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent seuls.

Et mal à l'aise.

Le militaire regardait partout autour de lui. Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer. Avec elle… Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans les plans de l'ex-dirigeante.

« Tu rentres ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui. »

De nouveau le silence. Elizabeth, le regard dans le vague, sourit faiblement Il restait le John Sheppard d'Atlantis. Tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour elle jusqu'à présent lui semblaient si loin. Peut-être n'avait-il fait ça que pour l'impressionner, la séduire ? Maintenant qu'il la croyait acquise…

« Bon retour, lâcha-t-elle en se levant à son tour. »

Malgré l'air dur qu'elle voulait bien affiché, le militaire perçut une douleur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth tourna les talons et s'en fut en direction de la cuisine. John soupira, prit sa veste et sortit rapidement.

Oooooooooo

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut amer.

Sheppard se sentait encore plus mal que la veille à la même heure.

Il jeta un regard à sa droite.

Ils n'avaient dormi qu'une semaine ensemble, mais sa présence lui manquait déjà … atrocement ! C'était la première femme à lui faire ressentir pareil vide.

Le militaire fixa le plafond. Il avait bu en rentrant la veille, après que Teyla, Torren et Ronon se soient couchés, pour tenter d'oublier. Il le payait ce matin. Mais son mal de tête ne l'empêchait cependant pas de penser à elle. Ni à son propre comportement. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de retourner dans Pégase alors qu'il y a si peu de temps il avait eu peur de devoir abandonner le corps de métier auquel il tenait le plus ! Il aurait voulu partager cette joie avec ses amis les plus proches ! Mais tous n'avaient pas été enchantés. Même Mckay, celui sur lequel il avait compté sans même y penser, lui avait fait faux bond ! Mais sa plus grosse déception avait sans aucun doute été Elizabeth. Celle qui aurait dû le soutenir, le suivre… Comme les autres…

« Merde ! soupira Sheppard en passant sa main sur son visage. »

Léger point de détail qui remettait en cause du tout au tout son comportement : elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Elle était une femme forte, intelligente, indépendante. Qui l'aimait, oui, mais qui ne crucifierait pas ses opinions et sa personnalité pour lui. Et qui ne demandait pas plus qu'un peu de temps, malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait connues. Elle ne lui avait pas donné un non catégorique. Elle demandait juste du temps. Le problème : la réponse devait être donnée dans un créneau assez court. Trop court pour qu'elle se remette totalement de ce qu'elle avait subi là-bas.

Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il était fou de sacrifier son couple ! Pour une galaxie ! Tout ce dont il avait besoin était ici… et cette mission n'était qu'une mission ! Une mission avec tout ce que cela comportait de danger… continuellement présent, guettant ceux qu'il aimait. Il voulait risquer la vie de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus pour son égo, sa carrière, par peur de manquer d'action !

Il était grand temps de grandir !

Grand temps…

Oooooooo

Elizabeth termina de lacer sa robe tout en s'observant dans la glace. Sa nuit blanche se voyait moins grâce au maquillage qu'elle s'était décidée à acheter. Elle se força à sourire. Ca sonnait faux. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait perdu sa faculté à masquer ses émotions. En même temps, cela n'allait plus être un problème. Il allait partir, elle allait retourner à la vie civile. Il combattrait leurs ennemis. Elle se ferait un sang d'encre pour lui tout en menant de front sa vie professionnelle de diplomate et son rôle de consultante au sein su SGC.

Oui, c'était mieux ainsi…

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans l'escalier et à peine les coups frappés à la porte.

Elle sursauta quand ils retentirent de nouveau, plus fortement cette fois.

« Oui, entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit.

Elizabeth se figea. Le reflet qui lui apparut dans le miroir était bien le dernier qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

Captant le regard de la jeune femme dans la glace, John referma lentement la porte derrière lui.

« Salut, souffla-t-il.

Bonjour John. »

Son ton était neutre. Mais pas froid. Ce constat aida le militaire à poursuivre.

« Je te dérange ?

Non, j'allais descendre, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Son ton s'était cette fois durci.

Sheppard sentit qu'il perdait du terrain. Il lui barra le passage de son bras.

« Attends, je veux qu'on discute.

On ne s'est pas déjà tout dit ? »

Son regard figé dans le sien fit frissonner le colonel. Elle avait recouvré son ton professionnel. Elle lui en voulait. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas encore tourné la page.

« Elizabeth…

John, tu pars. C'est ton choix. Je le respecte. Alors respecte aussi mon envie de rester seule. »

Elle tenta de forcer le passage de son bras. Il l'en dissuada.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

Cette phrase surprit et serra le cœur de la jeune femme.

« Je ne peux pas te suivre. Pas cette fois.

Je sais.

Tu ne peux pas m'attendre.

Je le sais aussi.

Enfin John, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Toi, c'est tout. »

Elizabeth soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je ne pars plus.

Quoi ?

Je ne pars plus.

John, non.

Si.

Non, tu vas le regretter ! Je te connais.

Pas aussi bien que tu le crois, sinon tu ne parlerais pas de regrets. »

La jeune femme l'observait, tâchant de faire taire son espoir naissant. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son bien. Malgré ses belles résolutions de faire une croix sur lui…

« John, ne reste pas pour moi. Surtout pas.

Très bien, alors je reste pour Rodney. »

La diplomate secoua la tête.

« Bon sang Elizabeth, je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je m'en fous de cette mission ! Je me suis rendu compte que Pégase comptait pour moi uniquement parce que tu y étais toi. »

Le Docteur Weir l'écoutait, les yeux ronds. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à un tel retournement de situation. Jamais ! Elle était certaine de le connaître…

« Je t'aime Elizabeth, chuchota John le cœur battant, avec moins d'aplomb qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

John… tu… c'est pour toi cette mission.

C'est pour nous ! Sans toi, je la laisse à un autre. Sans toi… »

Le militaire ne termina pas sa phrase. Glissant une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec force.

D'abord étonnée, Elizabeth ne mit qu'une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser.

Les mains du colonel vinrent rapidement se placer plus intimement sur le corps d'Elizabeth. L'une d'elle se posa au bas de ses reins, l'autre s'enfouit dans ses cheveux.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser.

« Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par m'en vouloir, c'est tout.

Tu es têtue tu le sais ça ?

… Je veux juste que…

Je sois heureux ?

Oui.

T'en fais pas pour ça alors. Parce que je le suis avec toi. »

Cette fois, Elizabeth capitula. A quoi bon argumenter ? A quoi bon le contrer alors que c'était ce qu'elle voulait ?

Elle l'avait enfin pour elle seule.

Enfin…

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

John fronça les sourcils. Ce baiser… il avait quelque chose de différent des autres. Il avait un goût de promesse…. Un goût qu'il n'avait jamais savouré dans ses bras. Un goût qui réveilla un désir latent trop longtemps contenu.

Il pressa un peu plus le corps de celle qu'il aimait contre lui. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il coupa court à l'échange. Le point de non-retour n'allait pas tarder à être atteint. S'il se trompait sur les intentions de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras…

Elizabeth observait le militaire, le cœur battant.

C'était maintenant.

Avec lui…

Tout se passa dans leurs yeux.

C'est sans un mot que John lui prit les mains et la fit avancer vers le lit.

« Jennifer, Rodney….

Ils sont partis.

Partis ?

Ils ont voulu…protéger leurs arrières, au cas où on aurait décidé de se disputer.

Oh. »

Elizabeth détourna les yeux. Elle se sentait comme lors de son premier rendez-vous. Nerveuse. Des tas de questions lui traversaient l'esprit : allait-t-il être déçu ? Que se passerait-il après ? Est-il vraiment sérieux ?

Mais une question ne lui vint pas à l'esprit cette fois : ai-je raison ?

Parce que c'était une évidence…

Le cœur battant, John rapprocha Elizabeth de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Un regard sérieux, déterminé.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus rare.

Hypnotisée, elle frémit en sentant les lèvres du militaire effleurer son cou.

Avec tous les évènements qui les avaient assaillis… elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'imaginer ce genre de scènes.

Le plaisir n'en était que plus intense….

John déposa plus franchement ses lèvres sur la peau de celle qu'il aimait, son corps pressé contre le sien…

Elizabeth enlaça le buste du militaire de ses bras. Ces attentions… jamais elle n'aurait cru y avoir droit.

Un soupir.

John sourit et se redressa. Il lui faisait baisser sa garde. Et il y prenait plaisir….

Sans la quitter des yeux, le colonel se dirigea vers les rideaux et les tira.

Une douce et intime pénombre s'installa dans la pièce.

John revint vers la femme qu'il désirait, déboutonnant sa chemise avec lenteur.

Dos à la fenêtre, Elizabeth se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des doigts du militaire glissant à présent sur le tissu…

Une seconde plus tard, la chemise du colonel Sheppard tombait au sol, révélant un torse sculpté par les missions. Muscles, cicatrices…. Tout ce que découvraient les yeux d'Elizabeth ne faisait que la faire rosir de plus en plus. De gêne ? Certainement pas ! De plaisir ? Assurément !

John s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Dans la semi obscurité, il ne voyait presque rien de son émoi. Il sentait pourtant une tension dans l'air.

L'électricité qui parcourait son corps filait-elle aussi dans les veines de celle qu'il embrassait à cet instant ?

Le corps de John contre le sien procura un violent frisson à la jeune femme.

« Eh, ça va ?

Oui…. »

Mais John doutait.

Il ne la considérait aucunement comme une femme coincée ou prude. Mais il savait aussi que les épreuves, si elles l'avaient rendue forte, ne lui avaient que peu donné l'occasion de se comporter en femme. De se laisser aller à son côté tendre, romantique… Il y avait bien eu une ou deux rumeurs, mais rien de sérieux. C'était à lui de la faire renaître à une vie qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle.

John posa une des mains d'Elizabeth sur son torse.

Ce fut le déclic qu'elle attendait.

D'un geste tendre, elle le caressa. Doucement d'abord, presque timidement.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'il était son égal dans bien des domaines, une petite voix lui susurrant : « C'est John Sheppard » se faisait entendre dans un coin de sa tête. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente. Enervement, admiration… puis amour. Non, il ne l'avait jamais laissée de marbre…

John ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tendresse de celle qui l'embrassait à présent sur la joue…. au coin de la bouche, puis…

Une pulsion. Sheppard captura puissamment les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son corps réagissait à ses caresses plus que la décence ne l'autorisait. Il la voulait dans le même état que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait envie de lui autant que lui avait envie d'elle.

Et Dieu savait s'il avait envie … de ces formes qu'il devinait contre son torse, de la chaleur qui émanait d'elle…

« Elizabeth, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête dans son cou. »

Elle se détacha de lui et passa une main sur une des fines bretelles de sa robe…

Elle glissa sur sa peau.

L'autre suivit le même chemin.

John déglutit avec difficulté. Ce n'était rien. Et pourtant il la trouva encore plus désirable.

Elle le faisait réagir au quart de tour avec tellement de facilité.

Elizabeth passa ses mains derrière son dos et descendit la fermeture.

Ne penser à rien. Se laisser aller…

Avec lui c'était si facile.

Croisés sur sa poitrine, les bras de la jeune femme retinrent la robe en coton vert clair…

John ancra son regard fiévreux dans celui de la femme qui se tenait, fébrile, devant lui.

« Laisse-moi faire, susurra-t-il contre son oreille, ses mains baissant les bras de la jeune femme. »

Le vêtement tomba au sol.

La poitrine presque nue d'Elizabeth entra en contact avec la chaleur du militaire. Ses lèvres frôlèrent le cou de l'homme la couvrant de caresses et de baisers.

John avait un mal fou à se retenir de la coucher là dans les draps et de se laisser aller à sa … « vitalité ». Mais l'envie de la faire se sentir unique pour lui primait.

Il voulait qu'elle n'oublie jamais cette nuit.

Ils avaient assez attendu pour prendre leur temps maintenant.

Elizabeth fit glisser ses mains sur les pectoraux du colonel. Se sentir désirée par lui était une sensation fabuleuse…

Et ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui suivit…

John la prit dans ses bras et, tout en l'embrassant amoureusement, la déposa sur le lit.

Un jeans bleu délavé à terre.

Un corps en couvrant un autre.

Des doigts glissant sur une peau frissonnante.

Des mains ôtant les dernières barrières, inutiles à présent…

Des lèvres se cherchant, se trouvant, se dévorant.

Elizabeth prit la tête de John entre ses mains et calma les cheveux en bataille qui la chatouillaient.

Le souffle court, Sheppard planta son regard dans celui, rieur, de la jeune femme.

« Désolé.

J'aime. Quand tu es... fougueux, termina Elizabeth après une hésitation.

Ah oui ?

Oui.

Je ne vous connaissais pas coquine Docteur Weir. »

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, le rouge aux joues. Non, il ne la connaissait pas comme ça. Elle ne s'était jamais permis la moindre faille dans sa carapace. Comment aurait-il pu remarquer la moindre parcelle de féminité en elle…

« J'aime ça, murmura-t-il contre son oreille. »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux. Son corps appelait celui de l'homme qui la caressait de ses mains brûlantes. Elle n'allait plus résister très longtemps. A quoi bon de toute manière, elle n'avait plus envie.

Une pression sur son dos. John se redressa et capta le regard sombre de celle se tenant sous lui.

Un baiser.

Un mouvement.

Deux soupirs.

Deux langues se mêlant.

Deux corps s'accordant.

Des gémissements.

Deux regards s'imbriquant.

Des cris résonnant.

Deux peaux se soudant.

Deux corps s'arquant.

Deux âmes s'unissant.

Oooooooooo

Le colonel John Sheppard passa une dernière fois ses hommes en revue. Ils étaient prêts. Pour certains, cela allait être leur premier voyage. Pour d'autres, un retour dans une galaxie qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Les soldats se mirent soudainement au garde à vous.

John se retourna.

« Ah, Lorne.

Bonjour monsieur.

Prêt à décoller ?

Oui monsieur. Il ne manque plus que…

Me voilà ! Pardon, pardon ! »

Passant à côté de deux gardes, un Radek Zélenka, emberlificoté dans son paquetage, arrivait en courant.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? chuchota Sheppard, à l'oreille du tout nouveau lieutenant-colonel Lorne.

Autant que vous l'étiez quand vous avez proposé à McKay de vous accompagner.

Courage, sourit John en tapant amicalement l'épaule d'Evan.

John ! »

Les regards convergèrent vers Torren.

L'enfant courut vers le militaire qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh, bonhomme ! Alors, prêt pour le voyage ?

Oui !

Où est ta maman ?

Elle est là. »

Sheppard reposa l'enfant au sol et se tourna vers l'Athosienne. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur les épaules du colonel et son front contre le sien.

« Vous allez nous manquer John. »

Des yeux humides confirmèrent ses paroles.

« Vous aussi Teyla, soupira le militaire en l'enlaçant. Prenez soin de vous d'accord ?

Comme toujours.

J'y veillerai, intervint Ronon.

Bottez les fesses de quelques Wraiths pour moi ok ? demanda Sheppard en donnant une bourrade virile à son ami.

Comptez sur moi. »

Teyla sortit une barre chocolatée de son sac et l'engloutit en deux bouchées.

« Eh bien, je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez si nerveuse avant les missions. »

Ronon regarda subitement le sol.

« Quoi ? »

Les deux Pégasiens se regardèrent. John mit quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous… attendez ! Non, quand est-ce que vous auriez… non je veux pas le savoir ! Non mais… vous….

Je crois que la famille va s'agrandir, le coupa Teyla en prenant la main de Ronon. »

Sheppard les observa un instant les yeux ronds avant de se reprendre pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Il se doutait que la nouvelle devait rester secrète le plus longtemps possible, surtout pour la mission qui était à présent la leur : celle de superman discret de Pégase, comme l'avait si bien résumé Ronon.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? »

Le général Landry, accompagné du colonel Carter et du Général O'Neill, arriva à grands pas.

« Salut la compagnie, lança Jack avec un petit geste de la main à l'attention de l'assemblée. »

John et Evan se mirent au garde à vous, tant pour lui que pour les autres officiers présents.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Hank.

Oui monsieur, confirma Lorne.

Bien dans ce cas…. Jack, tu veux dire quelque chose pour motiver les troupes ?

Eh bien… oui pourquoi pas. Alors bonjours tout le monde. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre. Vous verrez, je suis pas méchant. Par contre, le colonel Carter, c'est une autre histoire. »

Le petit regard qu'il coulissa vers Samantha la fit sourire. Elle prit la parole.

« Je dirigerais cette expédition en tant que civile. Le colonel Lorne sera mon bras droit. Quant au général O'Neill eh bien…

Je prends quelques jours de vacances, acheva-t-il avec un sourire bien à lui.

Bien, alors, si personne n'a de questions, je pense que c'est le moment. »

John se rapprocha du général Landry.

« Bonne chance à tous ! Nous comptons sur vous, lança le commandant du SGC.»

Un dernier signe de la main, un dernier sourire.

Un flash lumineux.

Oooooooooooo

La porte d'entrée se ferma.

Elizabeth se leva du fauteuil.

John l'observa.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui.

Ils s'étreignirent.

« Le décollage s'est bien passé ? demanda la jeune femme.

Oui. »

Elle le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils allaient leur manquer.

Tous.

Des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

John se détacha d'Elizabeth et alla ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir colonel, sourit Carson en entrant.

Et le sac, c'est pour…

Elizabeth ! »

L'Ecossais fondit sur le docteur Weir et l'enlaça avec force.

« Quel bonheur de vous revoir !

Moi aussi Carson, répondit-elle en tâchant de retrouver un semblant de souffle.

McKay, vous m'expliquez ? »

Rodney et Jennifer venaient de passer le pas de la porte, la doctoresse un paquet de chips en mains.

« Eh bien, comme Jennifer a, disons, des sautes d'humeur en ce moment, j'ai pensé que Carson serait mieux…ici ? Je vais chercher les bagages dans le coffre.

Quels bagages ? lança John en le suivant sur le porche.

Oui, venez m'aider, merci. »

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel et talonna le scientifique.

« Alors, comment cela s'est-il passé à Washington ? demanda Elizabeth.

Très bien. Même si je ne suis pas, eh bien vous savez, le « vrai » Carson, ils ont admis que je pourrais reprendre son identité sur Terre. Et continuer ses travaux. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête. Elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'une nouvelle vie pouvait signifier.

Une fois les bagages posés sur le divan, Rodney frappa dans ses mains.

« Bon, alors, on la fait cette balade ? »

John donna une bourrade dans le dos de Beckett et le laissa passer devant pour rejoindre Jennifer et Rodney, déjà au dehors.

« On les reverra Elizabeth.

Oui, je sais. Ca va tout de même me paraître une éternité, murmura celle-ci.

Une éternité avec moi, précisa le militaire, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

C'est vrai.

En parlant d'éternité… j'aurais une question à te poser.

Laquelle ?

Pas tout de suite, répliqua John d'une voix mystérieuse avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. »

Elizabeth n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus buté que lui et qu'il passerait aux aveux quand il le jugerait opportun.

Elle se contenta de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils franchirent tous deux le seuil.

La porte se referma.

Sur de nouveaux couples.

De nouveaux destins.

Une nouvelle vie.

FIN

17


	83. Chapter 83

Nellium, petite coquine, tu n'es pas un auteur (une auteure d'ailleurs, zut au sexisme !) et donc point de possibilité de te remercier comme il se doit ! Donc… je le fais par le biais d'un chapitre spécial )

Déjà je dois dire que je suis épatée de la double performance : TOUTE la fic en UNE journée et, de surcroît, sur un IPHONE (ô combien petit comme tu l'as si bien souligné). Triplement merci ! Je suis ravie que cette fic t'ait plus autant ! C'est une des plus abouties et une de celles qui me tient le plus à cœur (avec double shweir).

Je suis donc bien contente d'avoir un autre avis sur ce récit (et un avis positif c'est toujoursssssssssss un plaisir !) )


End file.
